Forever, Remember?
by youngstoryteller.007
Summary: The sequel to The Love Between Us. Beca has recovered from her accident and is starting to get back on track. Chloe is busy directing Hamilton LA. Many challenges are heading towards them. Will they go through and move into a house? Will Hamilton be successful and will Beca find success again? Will they decide to have kids? Undetermined. One thing rings true. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! We're back. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the sequel to The Love Between Us. This starts a couple months after Beca starts walking again. Intense Smut warning, if you are uncomfortable with reading that don't continue.**

Chapter 1: It's Been A While

A few months had passed since Beca and Bruno had won Album of the Year at the Grammy Awards and Beca had reached her goal of walking again. The brunette still had a slight limp to her walk, but her physical therapist told her that it would go away once she had adjusted to walking again. Shortly after, she and Chloe had started to hunt for their first house that they would purchase together, hoping to find a house just outside of downtown Los Angeles. They had a good price range, but they wanted a place not too far from their jobs and still fairly close to the beach.

While Beca was talking to Harry Styles about a new album after his world tour, Chloe was starting rehearsals for _Hamilton_ LA. They had held their auditions, Chloe's achievements were making splashes in the LA news. With the major success of her school's productions, great reviews of the shows had attracted new students and attention from the major arts companies in the LA area. _Hamilton_ was going to be a big step forward, and while Chloe was nervous, she was ready to take on the challenge.

Beca was extremely proud of Chloe for receiving the opportunity to direct _Hamilton_ LA, but she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see the redhead as much due to the hectic rehearsal schedule. On a good day, Beca would see Chloe for a few hours before and after rehearsals, but on some days, she didn't see her at all. Despite this, Beca still remained supportive and enthusiastic, just like Chloe had been for her.

"I promise we will get to have a full day to ourselves this next week. I'm giving everyone the day off on Friday so we can spend it together." Chloe stated as she and Beca talked on the phone. She was in the middle of a lunch break in rehearsals for _Hamilton_ , and every time she did she would either call Beca or Facetime her. It pained her to be away from Beca. To be completely honest, they hadn't been intimate since the honeymoon before Beca's accident. "I've missed you so much this month, we barely have had any time together."

"I know that we haven't had much time together and I miss that, but you were amazingly understanding and supportive when I've had to work long hours, so I'm going to do the same for you. Yeah, I might not like the fact that I don't get to see you all the time, but I know that this is one of your dreams and I want you to be able to fulfill it," Beca replied, "I love you so, so much baby."

"I love you too babe. And in a couple weeks will be opening night, so then I'll have a lot more time off. We'll find the house of our dreams and have the whole summer to ourselves. I promise you that." Chloe stated with a smile before she took a drink from her water bottle.

Beca smiled. "Alright, baby. I'm sure that your lunch break will be over soon, so I should probably stop bothering you. I'll make some dinner tonight and I'll set some aside for you in case I fall asleep before you get home. I love you."

"You are amazing." Chloe said smiling through the phone. They exchanged "I love you's" and then hung up before getting back to the rehearsal. Chloe had received news that Lin Manuel Miranda, the creator of _Hamilton_ and Chloe's idol, would be showing up to their opening night. So Chloe was going to make sure it was up to par with all the success the other cities had been having with the show across the country.

It was around 9:05 p.m. when Chloe got home from work, which was actually earlier than usual. Most nights she didn't get home till close to midnight. "Babe! I'm home!" She called out.

Beca looked up from the book she had been reading in bed when she heard Chloe's voice, a smile instantly appearing on her face. "Hey Chlo!" She greeted, walking out of their room to give Chloe a hug and a kiss. "How was today's rehearsal?"

"Ugg, honestly kind of draining." Chloe joked before she sat down next to Beca on the couch. "I let everyone go home a bit early." She said, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm sure they're all grateful for that. You guys have been staying really late for the last few weeks," Beca said, getting up and going to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the plate of pasta she had saved for Chloe. "Here you go, baby. Dinner just like I promised."

"Mmmm, I love your pasta babe, you know me so well." Chloe said before starting to eat. She groaned at the deliciousness of Beca's cooking. "Thank you babe." She said as she finished swallowing the bite of pasta that she took. Chloe then asked, "How was work today?"

"It was alright. I called Harry today and we talked about some potential ideas for his next album. I'm not going to have any big projects for a while, since Harry's going on tour soon," Beca replied, leaning back against the couch as Chloe continued to eat the pasta Beca had made.

"Well, it'll be nice to have a little bit of a break, you've been working on albums for three straight years." Chloe said taking a bite of garlic bread and then a sip of water. "Who is your dream artist? Like the one you want to work with more than anyone in the music business." Chloe asked as she ate another forkful of pasta.

Beca paused, thinking about Chloe's question. "You know, I don't really know if I have a 'dream artist' that I'd like to work with," the brunette said, "I've already worked with Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, and Bruno Mars. The only person that could top them is Beyoncé, but I'm not worthy of her greatness."

"I think those three Album of the Year Grammy's would argue otherwise." Chloe said smiling and chuckling at Beca's comment of her not being worthy of Beyoncé.

Beca shrugged. "I mean, Beyoncé is the queen after all. She's won more awards than I could ever dream of winning. Yeah, winning Album of the Year three times is pretty great, but not as great as Beyoncé's achievements."

"Well, you've only been in the music business for three years. Beyonce has been here since the late nineties. She has about seventeen years on you, so don't sell yourself short." Chloe said tucking Beca's hair behind her ear. "Yes, Beyonce is the Queen Bee, but you are more than worthy of working with her. I bet she would love to work with you." Chloe added in an encouraging tone.

Beca smiled a little bit. "Thank you, Chlo," she murmured, leaning forward and pecking her wife's lips. "You always find a way to help me be confident and believe in myself," she said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Chloe answered smiling back at Beca before returning to her pasta. Barden, who was now four years old, walked over to the couch and hopped up onto the sofa in between the two girls, making Chloe smile. "Did this guy get a good walk in today?"

"As a matter of fact, he did get a good walk in today. We went around the neighborhood and then I took him to the beach so he could play in the sand and water for awhile. Surprisingly, he didn't get very dirty," Beca told her with a chuckle. Barden snuggled his head on Beca's lap and Chloe smiled at the sight.

"Good I'm glad, you know how crazy he can get if he doesn't have a walk." Chloe said with a chuckle before she stood up and went to clean off her dishes. After she finished that Chloe took a quick shower. She walked into the living room again with a towel over her body and a towel on her head.

Beca looked up from her phone, smiling when Chloe joined her in the living room again. "Did you have a nice shower?" She asked, turning her phone off and setting it on the coffee table. Chloe nodded and sat down next to Beca on the couch, still only in her towel.

"Those rehearsals make me super sweaty and gross because not only am I directing, I'm choreographer as well. Luckily I have a great vocal coach so I'm not spread too thin. But it is without a doubt that I come home sweaty and gross every day." Chloe said chuckling.

"It must be a pretty tiring job, huh?" Beca said, chuckling along with her wife. "I can't imagine all the stuff you have to do in just one day. Compared to my job, you have to do so much more and sometimes, in less time."

"Well, there is a set date for the show, I can't control that. Luckily the musicians you work with just release it whenever it's done. You're lucky in that sense, but every struggle I've been going through, they are all going to be worth it once the show opens in July." Chloe said, resting her head against the couch, sighing happily.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand in hers. "It's nice to see you this happy. Seeing you as happy as you are now makes me happy too," Beca murmured, kissing the side of Chloe's head. Chloe scooted close to Beca and lay her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I've never been this happy Beca." Chloe stated closing her eyes just to rest them for a moment. "I've got the job directing my favorite musical, I am teaching my dream job, my dad is doing a lot better, and I get to come home to my dog, and my successful, amazing, healthy, and loving wife whom I love very much. These past few month have been exceptional."

Beca put her arm around Chloe's shoulder, pulling the redhead closer. "Choosing to spend the rest of my life with you was the best choice I ever made. I'm looking forward to buying our first house together and all the other memories that we'll make in the future," she whispered in her ear.

Those words made Chloe smile and she also blushed slightly. "Do you know that in two months it'll be our one year anniversary as a married couple?" Chloe asked with a smile. "It's kind of crazy to think that."

Beca shook her head. "There's no way that it's almost been a whole year since we got married. It feels like our wedding was just yesterday," she said with a smile.

"It almost seems unreal that it's been that long." Chloe said smiling. She then leaned up and kissed Beca's lips, leaning into it and lingering there for awhile. "I'm just so happy that I married you." She whispered, pulling away a little.

"I'm glad that you married me too, because I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't," Beca murmured back, leaning in again and connecting their lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Chloe kissed back, smiling into the kiss as their lips molded together.

"I really, really love you." She whispered.

"Guess what? I really, really, really love you too," Beca replied, cupping Chloe's cheeks with her hands and deepening the kiss. Chloe moved to straddle Beca's lap, kissing her deeply and passionately. This was as far as they had gone in a while because Beca had still been recovering and getting back to 100%.

Beca's hands went underneath Chloe's towel, her fingernails making soft scratches in her skin. "We haven't done this in a while," she murmured, moving her lips to the side of Chloe's neck.

The redhead let Beca's lips move along her skin and she ran her fingers through Beca's hair. "No we haven't." She muttered, loving the feeling of Beca's lips roaming her skin again.

"I've missed this. I'm sure you've missed it too," Beca whispered back, leaving small red hickeys along Chloe's collarbone. "We certainly have a lot of time to make up for."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I know you said you wanted to take your time." Chloe groaned as her wife got her hot and bothered. Even though Beca could walk again, they had chosen to take it slow because she was still adjusting.

"I'll let you know if I need to stop, okay baby? I know you've been wanting this for a long time, and so have I, and I don't want to wait any longer if that's alright," Beca replied. Chloe didn't need anymore convincing, she could tell just from the look in Beca's eyes that this was it.

Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss as they stumbled towards their bedroom. "I want you so bad right now," Chloe whispered.

Beca slowly pushed Chloe back onto the pillows of their bed before leaning down and kissing her passionately. "It's been far too long, babe. I'm going to do everything I can to make up for all the time we've lost."

"Whatever you do, just don't stop." Chloe muttered, holding Beca down on top of her as her towel started coming undone. Her body was tensing up in the pleasure and the anticipation of having sex for the first time in almost a year. She was ready for Beca, so ready to feel Beca's love making once again.

Beca unwrapped Chloe's towel and let it fall to the floor, immediately beginning to trail her lips up and down the redhead's toned body. "I thought I had forgotten how beautiful and sexy you are, but you're even more gorgeous than I remember," the brunette murmured, starting to gently knead Chloe's breasts with her hands. The redhead let her head fall back into the pillows.

"Fuck Beca," she muttered as Beca played with her boobs, which Chloe loved. She had missed the gentle yet rough and passionate feeling of Beca's lips against her skin.

A small smirk appeared on Beca's face. "You like that, huh?" She said, pleased with Chloe's reaction. She continued her motions, getting a moan from the redhead in return.

"It's been almost a year babe, it's not going to take long for me to get worked up." Chloe said with a chuckle before another moan pulled at her lips. "Shit, don't stop."

Beca continued to knead the redhead's breasts for another few minutes before her hands traveled down to Chloe's inner thighs, her fingernails digging into her skin. "You are so beautiful my love," Beca mumbled, her lips leaving both kisses and hickeys on Chloe's stomach. Chloe felt her breath hitch as Beca's nail scratched against her thighs, the pleasure growing as she got more and more worked up.

"I hope you know how crazy you make me baby." Chloe muttered.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of how crazy I make you," Beca murmured back, leaning back up and kissing Chloe's lips softly. "You'll only have to wait a little bit longer, baby. I promise." Chloe could feel her heart racing as Beca's lips left hers.

"You're so sexy babe," Chloe muttered. "So damn sexy."

"I can say the same about you, baby," the brunette whispered back, pulling away from the kiss and gazing into Chloe's eyes. The redhead enjoyed these moments, they made her feel alive, and loved. Just gazing into Beca's eyes like they were the only two people on earth.

"Make love to me, Beca." Chloe stated simply.

"Okay," Beca whispered back, holding Chloe's gaze for a few extra seconds before she did what Chloe had asked her to do, making love to her passionately and giving her multiple rounds of pleasure that were well worth the long wait. Chloe's body went into overdrive as Beca rocked her world. Their bedroom was filled with Chloe's moaning and Beca's groaning at how hot Chloe was.

Currently Beca was giving Chloe incredible head and the redhead grabbed at Beca's head, curling her hands into Beca's hair. "Ahh Beca! Oh my god!"

With each stroke of her tongue, Beca could tell that Chloe was getting closer by the second. "Come on, Chlo. You can do it baby. Just let go," she encouraged, beginning to thrust her tongue at a faster pace.

"Oh my god!" Chloe panted, arching her back high as Beca's tongue worked wonders on her core. "I'm so close baby!"

Beca slipped two fingers inside Chloe's wet folds, knowing that it would certainly drive Chloe over the edge. "Shit, you're so sexy," Beca groaned as Chloe continued to moan. Chloe made eye contact with Beca, finding it incredible how Beca, even after having gone a year without doing Chloe, was able to turned into a moaning mess.

"God! Shit Beca, harder!" Chloe screamed, whimpering at the pleasure that was coursing through her veins. This caused Beca to go harder and faster, the brunette determined to please Chloe as best as she could.

"You're so beautiful my love. So, so beautiful," she purred in the redhead's ear. Chloe knew she was about to hit her climax, just the way Beca spoke to her was enough to drive her over the edge. This was her third round so she was pretty turned on at this point.

"Ahh! BECA!" She screamed before capturing Beca's lips in a kiss while her third orgasm shook body with the ultimate pleasure. "Fuck!" She panted as Beca continued to pleasure her throughout the course of her orgasm.

Beca helped Chloe ride out her high until she had caught her breath. Beca kissed Chloe's lips sweetly, laying down beside her and putting her arm around her waist. "How was that, love?"

The redhead continued to pant and let out a happy sigh. "Let's just say you certainly upped your game." She said before flipping over to climb on top of Beca, pinning the younger woman's arms above her head before leaning down and kissing Beca's neck softly. "You're right, I have missed this. I've missed you fucking me, and making love to me. But I have also missed fucking you and making love to you." She muttered in Beca's ear before chewing a little on Beca's earlobe.

"Oh fuck," Beca muttered under her breath, turning her head to the side to give Chloe more access to her neck. "I've forgotten how good this feels," she moaned softly. Chloe continued on, kissing Beca's neck both soft and rough. She wanted to give Beca the full experience.

"This is just the beginning of it baby." She whispered, taking off Beca's tank top, leaving her in her push-up bra and her jogger sweats. "Just the beginning."

Beca let out a soft whimper at Chloe's words, feeling herself already starting to get worked up by Chloe's actions. "It's been way too long, baby. You've already got me hot and bothered. Please don't tease me too long," the brunette whined.

"I won't, I know it's been awhile babe don't worry." Chloe whispered massaging Beca's boobs as she kissed down and sucked the signature hickey into Beca's hip, knowing Beca loved that. As she sucked the hickey into Beca's skin, her free hand pulled Beca's pants off, leaving her in her underwear.

Beca closed her eyes, her back arching slightly as her anticipation grew by the second. Chloe slowly began to take off her clothes, and Beca whimpered with each second that passed. "I can't wait much longer, baby. Please," Beca mumbled in a low tone.

Once Chloe was happy with the hickey she left, she reached up and took Beca's bra off and then pulled off her underwear. "You're so beautiful." Chloe muttered. She knew her wife was hot and bothered and couldn't wait any longer so she slipped one hand down and began to rub her softly, getting a finger ready to enter her.

Beca's breath hitched at the sudden contact and she desperately started to buck her hips towards Chloe's finger. "Shit, I'm so wet," Beca groaned, laying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. Chloe smirked at how turned on Beca was at this moment. She kissed Beca's neck softly before inserting two fingers into Beca's entrance, slowly thrusting at first.

Beca felt her eyes roll back into her head, and she let out a low moan. "Fuck, Chlo," she grunted, continuing to buck her hips forward at the same pace that Chloe's fingers were thrusting.

"I know you've wanted this for so long babe, I bet it feels so good to feel me inside you again." She whispered, kissing Beca's lips before moving her lips one of Beca's breasts and she began to suck on it softly. Beca's moaning spurred Chloe to go a little harder with her fingers. "You're so fucking hot."

Beca moaned at Chloe's words. "God, I've missed this so much," the brunette muttered under her breath, her hands tightly gripping onto the sheets of the bed. Chloe then removed her fingers for a moment pinning Beca to the bed while brought her thigh up and rubbed it against Beca's heated core.

"Mmmm baby, you're so tense." She whispered, holding Beca down to the bed while she continued to pleasure her wife. Chloe attached her lips to Beca's neck, knowing she was driving the girl crazy as her thigh continued to grind up against where Beca needed it the most.

"Oh shit," Beca mumbled, her back arching and her toes curling as she felt herself slowly start to reach her breaking point. "Fucking hell, Chlo. I'm so close." Chloe groaned as Beca's nails scratched down her back in pleasure from Chloe's movements. Beca was letting Chloe know how well she was doing.

"Do it baby! Scream my name for the whole state of California to hear!" Chloe muttered in Beca's ear before kissing down her wifes body, replacing her thigh with her tongue. She stroked up Beca's wet folds and moaned at how wet and good Beca tasted.

Chloe's last words to her finally pushed the brunette over the edge. "F-fuck CHLOE!" Beca yelled as loud as she could, not caring who heard her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched as she reached her orgasm.

The redhead held Beca down through her orgasm, continuing to eat out Beca's core as the brunette moaned and screamed through her first orgasm in almost a year. "Mmmmm baby, you taste amazing as usual. I've been craving your core for so long." Chloe muttered with another stroke up Beca's wet folds with tongue, sucking softly.

Beca quietly whimpered at Chloe's words, pushing the redhead's head closer to her core as her tongue continued to work magic. "I've missed your tongue," she muttered.

"My tongue missed how good you taste." Chloe said, now going a bit softer to what she had been doing before, she still continued to kiss, lick, softly bite, and suck on Beca's bundle of nerves. "You're my favorite meal of the day." She said with a smirk.

Beca chuckled a little bit, her laughter cut off by a low moan as she slowly came down from her high. The brunette's chest rose and fell as she caught her breath, and she opened her eyes again. "Wow," was all she could manage to say. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's core one more time before kissing a small trail up her body and meeting her wife at her lips.

"How was that?" Chloe whispered. Beca rolled her body over, putting her arm around Chloe's waist and resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck.

"That was really, really good," Beca murmured, sighing happily with content.

"I'm glad you thought so." Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around Beca and kissing her softly. "We'll be having a lot of fun over the next few weeks to make up for the last ten months." Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled softly at Chloe's words and closed her eyes. "Thank you for tonight. I really, really needed this," she whispered in a gentle voice.

"We both did, and I'm glad we still ended up doing it because I knew that you needed to be congratulated for how hard you've worked in the last year. Not just in your job, but getting used to walking normally again. I'm so proud of you." Chloe said smiling and pulling Beca and herself under the covers.

Beca nodded. "You've been so supportive of me. Tonight was a way of me thanking you for everything you've done for me over the last year," she murmured back with a quiet yawn.

"Well I have to say thank you for tonight, as well as you're welcome." Chloe said smiling kissing Beca's cheek. She buried her face in Beca's neck and turned off the lamp. "I love you babe," she whispered.

Beca smiled and leaned her head against Chloe's. "I love you too, baby. Forever and always," she whispered back before closing her eyes and falling asleep with her wife in her arms.

 **Well, well, well. Looks like things are getting pretty hot in here! You can never go wrong with Bechloe sex! Do you think they'll go through and buy a house? Stay tuned for chapter 2!**

 **Elle and Gabi**


	2. Chapter 2: This House is Home

**Alrighty guys, here is the next chapter! We hope you have enjoyed the story so far! No smut warning in this one, but we hope that you enjoy this chapter because we found it rather exciting to write!**

Chapter 2: This House is Home

Beca and Chloe lay in the bed panting, Chloe laughed a little and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She pulled the covers off her body, since it was so hot. "Shit," the redhead muttered. They had been making up for lost time in the best way possible. Chloe had given everyone at _Hamilton_ the day off. Partially because they hadn't had a day off in a month in a half of fourteen hour days, but mostly because she and Beca were both horny as hell and wanted to makeup for the last year as much as they could. And who could blame them? They hadn't been able to be intimate for nearly a year. Of course they were constantly in need of each other's touch. "Well done," she said as she turned over and they began making out.

The two of them had stayed in bed nearly all morning exploring each other's bodies. Chloe's lips smashed against Beca's as they both caught their breath.

Beca smiled into the kiss and hummed with approval, sliding her hands down Chloe's sides to rest on her hips as the redhead straddled her. "I think it's pretty safe to say that we're not gonna be getting out of bed for awhile, huh?" The brunette murmured with a chuckle.

"Mmhmm," Chloe hummed as her hands rested upon Beca's shoulders, moving her lips to Beca's neck. "That's not a problem is it?" She whispered, sucking a hickey in a rather visible spot on Beca's neck. The time was around 11:45 in the morning and Chloe had no plans to leave that bedroom anytime soon.

Beca shook her head. "That's not a problem at all," she murmured back, "Although eventually I will have to get up so I can make us some breakfast. Plus, Barden is probably really hungry too."

"Uggghhh," Chloe groaned, not wanting Beca to leave. "What if I gave you a little lap dance, how long would that secure you in bed for?" She muttered against Beca's neck and as she continued to give Beca kisses.

Beca thought for a few moments. "Five or ten minutes tops, but after that I'll have to feed the dog so he doesn't try to run away or start eating our furniture," she replied.

The redhead then stood up and put a robe on. "One second," she stated before running out to the living room and feeding Barden while also giving him some water. She pet him and smiled as he ate his food before running back to Beca. "I just fed the dog so we can have a little more time." She said before turning on some music, shutting the door and slowly walking towards Beca while her hips swayed to the music.

Beca smirked a little and sat up in the bed as Chloe slowly walked towards her. "You're so sexy, baby," Beca murmured, her eyes mesmerized by the swaying of Chloe's hips to the soft music that was playing.

Chloe didn't say anything, she slowly swayed her hips and made her way over to Beca. She untied her robe but left it on and blew a kiss to Beca before climbing up onto the bed, standing before Beca as the song continued to play. She smiled as she watched her wife's eyes that were gazing upon her.

Beca's eyes roamed up and down Chloe's body, taking in all the redhead's beauty. She whistled softly, smiling and bringing her gaze back up to Chloe's eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, Chlo," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Chloe then straddled Beca's lap, beginning to grind along with the beat of the song, which happened to be 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake. Her grinds were perfect and she smiled at Beca in a sexy way. Her hips swayed perfectly along with beat.

Beca's hands made their way to Chloe's waist, and she continued to watch Chloe's movements, completely entranced by the redhead. "Fuck, you're good at this," the brunette muttered under her breath, feeling herself getting turned on by the lap dance Chloe was giving her.

"Mmm, I know you love it babe," Chloe whispered. She then turned around so her backside was facing Beca. Chloe then shimmied her body up and down against Beca's as the brunette watched. The redhead knew how aroused Beca was by this point.

Beca responded with a low groan, reaffirming what Chloe had just said to her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" The brunette mumbled, another groan rising in her throat.

"I do, and I love it." Chloe muttered with a smile. She then turned back around let the robe drop behind her as she stood on the bed in front of Beca. To enhance Beca's arousal even more, Chloe got on all fours and crawled towards her. Completely naked. The redhead straddled Beca's lap once again and began to grind on her like she had done before, except this time the grinds were rougher and a bit sharper than before. Chloe just knew what to do to captivate Beca and turn her on.

Beca leaned forward and cupped Chloe's face with her hands, pulling the redhead down into a rough and passionate kiss. As her wife continued to arouse her with her grinding, Beca finally gave in, letting a soft moan fall from her lips. "You're really, really turning me on right now," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips. Chloe smirked as Beca spoke and kissed her back. Her hips swayed back and forth smoothly to the music.

"I know I am baby," Chloe muttered as she pulled away from Beca's lips, standing up on the bed and just dancing sexually for her wife. Beca smiled and leaned back, relaxing as she enjoyed the sight in front of her.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you wanted to keep me in bed for a long time," she commented with a light chuckle. Chloe smirked widely and as the song came to an end. Chloe slowly brought Beca up to stand on the bed, and she grabbed Beca's waist, bring her in for a slow, yet sensual kiss.

"I wasn't, because I love giving you lap dances." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips.

"And I definitely love receiving them," Beca murmured back, leaning in and pecking Chloe's lips again. Beca gazed lovingly into Chloe's eyes before she hopped down from the bed and started walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Chloe said before following Beca to the shower. After they spent some time in the shower, they both got dressed, had a late breakfast of cereal and headed out to take Barden for a walk. Chloe put her hair up in a ponytail and sighed happily as she breathed the fresh ocean air.

"I can't even tell you how nice it is to have a day off just so I can spend time with you." Chloe said as she held Barden's leash while they walked along the boardwalk.

Beca nodded in agreement, sighing happily as she, Chloe, and Barden walked down the boardwalk. Beca held onto Chloe's free hand, swinging it back and forth as they walked. "It's so beautiful out here."

"But you're even more beautiful than the weather." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's cheek as Barden trotted along in front of them. The redhead smiled up at the sky, seeing the palm trees at their best. "Today has been perfect."

"Thank you for taking today off so we could spend some time together. I know that directing the show has been stressful, and I know that you guys still have a lot that you have to get done, and it means a lot for you to take time that you could be using for the show to spend with me instead," Beca told her with a small smile.

"I've missed you. You're the one person I want to spend time with. As much as I love directing, I miss being able to spend time with you." Chloe said, bringing Beca's hand up to kiss it.

Beca smiled a little at Chloe's gesture. "I've been thinking of taking a little break from work. Obviously, it would be after you finished up with _Hamilton_ , but I still have some leftover vacation days and I feel like I could really use some time to step back from my responsibilities and focus on what's most important to me."

"That would be nice, but what would we do?" Chloe asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "We could do whatever we want to, I guess. I'm happy with whatever we end up doing as long as it means I get to spend time with you," the brunette replied. Chloe thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't we go on a trip somewhere out of the country? We could go to Australia, New Zealand, England, Japan. You name it and we will go there." Chloe said with a smile so bright it out-shined the sun.

"Well, I certainly don't want to go to Australia. They have all those weird spiders and snakes. I'd probably die," Beca said with a chuckle. "Going to England sounds fun, or maybe France. Do you have any preferences?"

"I'm all for going wherever you want to go as long as I can see the world with you." Chloe answered as they got to the beach, letting Barden off his leash to run around.

Beca sat down in the sand and watched the dog run into the water, laughing when he ran back towards them after being chased by a small wave. "You don't like the waves, huh?" She teased the dog. Barden barked once and then ran back after the wave as it slowly fell back to the sea.

"Maybe he likes being chased by them." Chloe said with a small laugh as Barden began running back towards them for the second time as another wave crashed upon the shore. "So, once _Hamilton_ opens, we'll go on a trip?"

Beca nodded. "We've only been on two real vacations together, and both of those didn't exactly end the way we wanted them to, so I thought it would be nice to get away for awhile, don't you think?"

"Nothing sounds better, though we will have to get Aubrey and Jesse to watch the dog. Oooo, also-" Chloe started, petting Barden when he plopped down next to her. "We have a walk through of a few houses tomorrow."

Beca's face lit up. "We do? That's great!" She said with an enthusiastic grin. "I'm really, really excited, baby. We've had to wait so long, but now we're finally close to buying our first house together. It's incredible."

"Most of the ones I asked to look at are not far from the beach, and aren't that far from either of our jobs. Plus, they are supposed to be super beautiful." Chloe added, smiling as she saw how excited Beca was.

Beca smiled and leaned in, pecking Chloe's lips. "Thank you for everything you've done, and everything you do for me. I appreciate it," she murmured against the redhead's lips.

"I do it because I love you baby. You're my one and only and I want you to know that." Chloe said pecking Beca's lips again.

Beca smiled and tucked some of Chloe's hair behind her ear, beginning to lean in again for another kiss. Barden had other ideas, however, and jumped forward, pawing Beca's face away from Chloe's. Beca laughed and playfully glared at the dog. "What is your problem today?" She asked, shaking her head. Chloe laughed and then tackled the dog in the sand. They played around for a little while before Barden broke free and ran back to the water.

Chloe then turned back to her wife. "Now, where were exactly?" Chloe asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, I was going to kiss you, but Barden found that to be offensive," Beca replied. "I don't want to offend him again, so instead of giving you a kiss, I'll tell you that I do everything for you as well, because you're also my one and only and I want you to know that," the brunette said.

Chloe laughed and smiled genuinely at Beca. "Well he's not looking anymore, so give me a kiss." She whispered, tucking her hair away from her face.

Beca looked over her shoulder and saw that Barden was rolling around in the wet sand close to the water. "It's gonna be a lot of fun trying to get that sand out later," Beca observed before turning back to Chloe and pulling her into a sweet kiss. The redhead kissed back, placing her hand on Beca's arm for support. Thing between them had definitely heated up over the last week, and Chloe truly enjoyed it. It reminded her of their first few months together.

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca murmured back, breaking the kiss to catch her breath. She smiled and gazed into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "I've really enjoyed this last week with you, Chlo. You've always made me incredibly happy, and I've been happier this week than I have been in a while. Thank you for that." Chloe leaned in and kissed her one more time before pulling away.

"Thank you as well, this week has been amazing in every way." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand in hers, looking down at the wedding ring on her finger. "We've been married for almost a whole year," she murmured, looking back up at Chloe. "Almost a whole year."

"Seems pretty amazing doesn't it?" Chloe whispered, holding Beca's hand lovingly. "There's no place I'd rather be in this world if I'm with you." Chloe whispered. After they returned home and got all the sand off of Barden, they decided to order some pizza.

After ordering the pizza, Beca sat down on the couch in the living room. Barden, who was still a little wet from the bath that he had been given, sat down on the couch next to her. Beca wrinkled her nose a little bit. "You really smell like a wet dog right now. Don't go rolling in sand again, okay?" She said to him. Barden whined a little before Chloe came out with a glass of water for herself.

"I don't know if he will agree with that." Chloe said smiling.

"I mean, he was pretty opposed to the bath that we had to give him, so the reasonable thing he could do would be to not roll in the sand," Beca said, looking from Chloe to the dog lying between them. Chloe chuckled and then pet Barden softly as the dog began to fall asleep.

"He's such a good dog." Chloe said. "Top ten, no top five best dogs I've ever met."

"I actually haven't met a lot of dogs in my life, to be quite honest. I used to think that all animals were afraid of me. Barden's the first dog I've ever had," the brunette replied.

"Well, he is a great dog to have." Chloe smiled and pet him before looking at Beca. "I love dogs."

"Dogs are pretty cool I guess. I've never had one, but I'd consider myself to be more of a cat person," Beca said, chuckling when Barden opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hey, I like you buddy. Chill out."

"You did not just say that?" Chloe said with her eyes widening. She chuckled at her wife and then said. "You suggested we get a dog." She laughed.

"Well, I happened to know that you like dogs more than cats, which is why I suggested we get a dog in the first place," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "I hope me liking cats isn't a huge problem."

"Well, I guess it won't be a big problem." Chloe said smiling.

Beca smiled and leaned in, pecking Chloe's lips sweetly. "That's a good thing," she murmured, pulling away from the kiss. "I think Barden has a problem with that, but he'll forget about it the next time I give him a treat," Beca said, rubbing the dog's belly.

"I think he'll forgive you." Chloe said kissing her lips again. They then ordered some pizza and Chloe and Beca were cuddling. "When does Harry get back from tour?"

"His manager didn't give me an exact date. He just said that he'll be finishing up within the next month or so, and then after that he wants to get working on the album as soon as possible," Beca murmured back, putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"I can't wait to see the houses tomorrow, it's just one more milestone that we'll be hitting." Chloe said smiling and burying her face in Beca's neck.

Beca smiled and kissed the top of Chloe's head, pulling her closer. "I'm really excited too, baby," she said, looking down into Chloe's eyes, "We got married almost a year ago, and now we're going to be buying our first house. It's surreal."

"What was your favorite moment on our wedding day?" She asked, and stroked Beca's arm as she rested in Beca's arms.

Beca thought for a few minutes. "Our wedding day was definitely one of the best days of my life, so it's kinda hard to pick a favorite moment. I will say that one of the most unforgettable moments was when I saw you walking down the aisle. It hit me all at once that I was marrying you, and it made me so happy," she said with a smile.

"That was pretty surreal." Chloe said smiling and kissing her lips. "You always look amazing, but in that dress-" Chloe paused as she smiled and thought of the day, seeing Beca in her dress. "I couldn't help but gaze at you, you looked like an angel from heaven."

Beca smiled softly and blushed at Chloe's words. "I can say the same about you, Chlo. You looked so beautiful. I looked at you and it was as if the entire world disappeared in that moment," she replied, her eyes tearing up as she recalled that day.

"The whole world disappeared." Chloe repeated. "That's how I feel about you, all the time. Everyday."

Beca held Chloe's gaze, tilting the redhead's chin up with her finger. "I love you so much, Chloe Elizabeth Mitchell. Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me," she murmured.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Chloe whispered before kissing Beca's lips. She kissed her softly and leaned into it before the doorbell rang for the pizza.

Beca smiled and lingered on Chloe's lips for a few seconds longer, breaking the kiss to pay for their pizza. Once she had done so, she got out a few plates and gave each of them a few slices, bringing the food into the dining room. "Here we are," she said, giving Chloe her plate. As they ate, the two of them talked about what features they wanted in their new home. They wanted about four or five bedrooms (one master), a small pool (maybe) out back. A nice kitchen workspace, four bathrooms, a couple stories, and a two car garage. Those were the things they considered the most important features.

"So, do the houses that we're going to be looking at tomorrow have all the features we want?" Beca asked. "If we had to do so, I'd be willing to compromise on a few features, just so you know."

"Oh yeah, me too." Chloe said nodding her head. "Of course we don't want to sound like snobs, so yeah we can compromise on some things." She stated as they talked. "However, I do think that the three houses we're looking at tomorrow happen to have the things we want for the most part."

Beca nodded. "I know I've said this almost a million times now, but I'm really excited to do this, baby," she said to her wife, a smile growing on her face, "It's probably gotten annoying by how many times I've said it, but I mean it. I can't wait to reach this milestone with you."

"To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't annoyed you with how many time I've mentioned the fact that I want to reach this milestone with you." Chloe said. "And I could never get annoyed with you about something like this. It's amazing! It's exciting! It's another step we're taking to becoming even more of a family!" She said smiling proudly up at her wife.

Beca smiled back at the redhead. "Very soon, it's going to be you and me and our dog in our new house. I'd say that we're already a little family. Barden sometimes acts like a real human child would," she said, smiling and stroking the sleeping dog, "That being said, he's my first pet, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Not even a cat." This made Barden turn and lick Beca's face a couple times before hopping off of the couch and walking over to his dog bed.

"Remember that time when we first got Barden, he would always want us to chase him around the house?" Chloe asked, remembering when Barden was just a tiny puppy. "He was, and still is, so stinking cute."

Beca smiled at the memory. "And sometimes I would be the first to wake up, so I would feed Barden and then I would bring him into our room. He would always jump on you to wake you up," she said with a chuckle.

"And I would have him do the same to you if I was the first to wake up." Chloe said smiling and laughing at the early memories of Barden. "I think we should make sure we have a good sized backyard for Barden to run around and have fun."

Beca nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if anyone's everyday life is going to be changing a lot, it's his. It would be nice if he had his own space to hang out and do whatever dogs do for fun."

The next day Chloe and Beca headed to the first house, which was a five bedroom, four bathroom, two story house with a basement. It had a decent sized backyard with a good pool in the back too. It also had beautiful granite countertops and really pretty interior decorating.

The couple took a walk through the house to get a good feel for it before their realtor gave them a few minutes to discuss it. "So? What do you think? I really like this one," Beca said to Chloe.

"It's pretty great." Chloe answered with a smile. "It pretty much has everything we're looking for. Good thing our jobs provide us with a really nice budget." She said smiling.

Beca smiled back at the redhead. "I still want to keep the other two houses in consideration, but this one really impressed me. It even has the backyard for Barden that we talked about," she said, smiling while picturing the dog running around happily in his new backyard.

"Definitely, I think this house is amazing but we have to see the other two first." Chloe stated with a smile. "This is magnificent kitchen, I'd have so much space to cook."

"Maybe you could even teach me to cook things other than pasta," Beca said with a chuckle. "As long as there's a microwave, I can make myself ramen noodles and I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"Don't worry babe, I'll teach you all the ropes to cooking." Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheek. After another ten minutes in the the first house, Beca and Chloe headed over to the second one. The second house had a similar layout to the previous one they had seen, except it had one less bedroom and a smaller kitchen.

"I liked this one too. It's closer to the beach than the other house we looked at, but the kitchen is a bit smaller and it only has four bedrooms. What did you think?"

"The first one is still the top spot on my list, but let's look at the third one and see. That one is closer to the beach than the first one, but it has a lot of the same features as the first one and there is a deck that is just a swimming pool overlooking the ocean." Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe headed over to the third house, and Beca was instantly captivated by the view of the ocean. "Wow," she said, stepping onto the deck and gazing out at the water, "You can't beat this view." Chloe walked up and stood beside Beca.

"Woah," Chloe said. "Holy shit." She said as they looked at the view. "That's a million dollar view right there." Chloe said. They stood there for a moment. The house had good sized backyard under the deck with some shade from the palm trees. Plus, there were beautiful views from the windows and the house had everything the couple wanted. The master bedroom was incredible, with a view of the ocean from its windows. The countertops was made of beautiful bamboo, and the kitchen and dining rooms were a good size. The house had it's own mini theater room and a recording studio for Beca to work, and an empty game room that they could definitely put a pool and ping pong table in. "I think this is it babe. This house isn't just amazing, the interior decorating is great. But most of all, I walked in and it felt like home."

Beca nodded, taking another look out the window at the ocean. "What I like about this house is that it's right on the beach, and it's a pretty quick commute to both of our jobs. Not to mention that the house itself is beautiful." Beca smiled and looked back to Chloe. "I think this is the one," she said confidently.

"And think of this, your own little recording studio all to yourself when you want to work from home." Chloe added. "And all for the price of $2.2 million. Isn't it nice to say that $2.2 million seems like a reasonable price?" She asked, sighing happily.

"A few years ago, I would've considered myself lucky to get a decent apartment that cost less than a few thousand dollars per month," she replied, "And now, here I am, about to buy the house of my dreams with the love of my life. It's crazy."

"Crazy is definitely one way to put it, that's for sure." Chloe said chuckling. Their realtor walked over to them as the two stared out the window.

"What do you guys think? Shall we take another look at the other houses again? Or should I search for some more-"

"We'll take this one." Chloe stated. "This one is the one we want."

"Well then I'll put in your offer and get you the paperwork as soon as possible. Congratulations on your decision, Beca and Chloe. It's been a pleasure working with you," their realtor said with a smile, shaking both of their hands.

On the drive back to their apartmentment, Beca turned to Chloe and said, "Did we just buy our first house?"

"I think we did." Chloe said smiling widely and squeezing Beca's hand while she drove. "We just bought our first house."

When they got home, Beca opened the door and was greeted by a happy Barden. "Hey buddy, guess what? We just bought a new house! It has a nice, big backyard for you to play in, and it's right by the beach!" She said, the dog barking a few times in response. Chloe chuckled and they all slumped down on the couch.

"I have to say, I am going to miss this apartment, but I'm going to love the hell out of our new house." Chloe stated with a huge smile tugging at her lips as they looked around the apartment.

"I'm never going to forget all the memories we shared here, but our new house is going to be the start of a new chapter in our lives. I can feel it, and I can't wait for it," Beca replied with a smile.

"It's going to be the place where we make even more memories." Chloe said smiling and giving Beca a sweet kiss. "I just hope our offer goes through and the owners take it." She said.

"I'm sure that our realtor will take care of it in no time, and then we'll be able to move in," Beca murmured, smiling against Chloe's lips. "It's another dream come true."

"Yes, another dream come true for us." Chloe whispered, holding Beca's neck as they kissed. After a moment she pulled away and said, "Everything is absolutely perfect."

 **So Beca and Chloe just put an offer up for a beautiful new house, and** ** _Hamilton's_** **opening night is fast approaching. When do you think the two of them will be ready for kids?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Gabi and Elle**


	3. Chapter 3: Hamilton

Chapter 3: _Hamilton_ LA

Beca had taken a half-day at work so she could go home and start getting ready for the opening night of _Hamilton_ LA. Both Beca and Chloe were extremely excited, but with that excitement came a lot of stress for the redhead. Throughout the week, Beca had done little things to help her relax, such as surprising her with lunch or flowers, or giving her a gift card so she could go get a massage, but the brunette could tell that Chloe was still very stressed. This didn't make Chloe crabby or rude towards Beca, but it was easy to tell because Chloe had certain habits when she was nervous and stressed.

Whenever the redhead was stressed constantly cover her face in her hands and whenever she and Beca would cuddle, she never could seem to get comfortable in one spot so she'd move around a lot. The same thing happened when they found out Chloe's father had terminal cancer. Good thing Beca didn't mind and was always trying to calm her down. And it worked for the most part, Chloe just wanted _Hamilton_ to open already so she could be relieved of her stress.

Beca walked in to see Chloe pacing around the room, muttering things to herself and running her fingers through her hair, both things she did when she had something on her mind. "Hey," she said in a gentle voice, "How are you feeling about tonight?" The redhead continued to pace around, so Beca figured she hadn't heard her. "Hey, Chlo," she repeated, raising her voice this time. Chloe stopped in front of Beca and breathed shakily.

"I've been better," Chloe muttered. "I haven't been this nervous since our wedding day, Beca. What if all the choreography and set are wrong? What if I don't impress Lin? What if it gets a bad review and nobody comes to see it? It'll go down as the worst _Hamilton_ production and I can't have that!" Chloe paced as she continued to ramble on and on.

Beca grabbed Chloe's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You've been preparing for this for months, Chloe. If there was a problem with the set and the choreography, I'm sure that you would have noticed by now. There's no way that this show is going to get a bad review. After all, it's _Hamilton_. Anyone who'd give a bad review to this show obviously doesn't know what quality theater is. And you shouldn't even think about having to impress Lin. He's been in the same spot that you are now, and I'm sure he understands all the pressure that comes with directing a show like this," Beca said, holding Chloe's gaze, "So just take a few deep breaths and let's get ready, because tonight is one of the biggest nights of your life"

"I'm scared Beca," Chloe said. "I really want this to be successful," She said, taking some deep breaths. "I just hope people will want to come see it again and tell their friends about how amazing it is. I-I just want everything to go well." She said, shaking and trembling a little from her nerves.

"And it will go well, babe. You just have to believe in yourself and trust the cast to do the work from here. You've done your part, and now it's up to them," Beca said, bringing Chloe into an embrace. "I believe in you, Chlo. You can do this." Chloe let Beca hold onto her. She took deep breaths and tried to focus on the positive.

They drove to the theater and Chloe went backstage to wish the cast good luck on opening night. What she didn't expect was the whole cast clapping to her and giving her a huge bouquet of flowers.

After finding her seat, Beca went backstage to wish the cast luck as well before the show began. A smile appeared on her face when she saw that Chloe had been given a bouquet of flowers. "See? Your cast appreciates you and everything you've done for this show."

Chloe smiled and then went to put them in her office before they headed to their front row seats, seeing the seats reserved for Lin Manuel Miranda and his family. "This is it." She said as the doors opened.

Beca smiled and sat in her seat, squeezing Chloe's hand. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You've worked so hard for this," she whispered into her ear. (hey! Sorry I went hiking with the fam.) (don't worry, you're good lol)

The redhead gave Beca a nod as they waited to 7:00 to arrive and for people to fill in the seats. Chloe was trying to focus when someone asked, "Are you the director, Chloe Mitchell?" She recognized that voice and looked up to see Lin Manuel Miranda and his wife Vanessa standing there. "We're sitting with you guys so we were just wondering."

"Uh, yeah. Yes," Chloe said smiling and standing up to shake his hand. "It's really an honor to meet you Mr. Miranda. _In The Heights_ and _Hamilton_ are two of my favorite musicals ever and it was amazing to get to direct this one. I'm surprised I even got the chance to do so, but it's been amazing and I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will enjoy it, Chloe. Thank you for having me tonight," Lin replied, smiling kindly at the redhead before he and Vanessa took their seats next to them. Beca quickly introduced herself to Lin and Vanessa and made casual conversation with the two before the lights in the theater began to dim slowly. Chloe took a deep breath and squeezed Beca's hand as the crowd began to clap and the first song began playing from the orchestra pit.

Throughout the night as the show went on, Beca could tell that Chloe was beginning to relax and enjoy the show, rather than worrying like she had been a few hours earlier. Whenever there was a funny line, Beca would laugh along with the rest of the audience and then turned to Chloe, smiling widely at her wife. Chloe would occasionally look over at Lin and his wife, and she would smile because they were having a good time.

By the end of the show, the audience was led by Lin in a standing ovation for the cast. This made Chloe breathe a sigh of relief. And soon they saw the cast waving to invite her up on the stage.

Beca gently nudged Chloe's shoulder. "Go on up there, Chlo. You deserve to be up there with them," she said, Lin and Vanessa nodding in agreement and gesturing for her to go onto the stage.

As Chloe made her way to the stage, the guy who played Aaron Burr stepped forward and said. "We just want to thank our director, Chloe Mitchell. Without her this show wouldn't have been possible. She pushed us to new limits and made sure we were always giving one hundred percent. So let's have a big round of applause for the director of _Hamilton_ LA, Chloe Beale!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Chloe joined the cast onstage.

Once the crowd had calmed down she took a microphone so they could hear her speak. "Wow, uh I wasn't expecting to get up here and make a small speech. But all of my work wouldn't have been possible without these amazing people standing behind me. And not just the incredibly talented class, but also the amazing crew that worked on the set, the lighting, the sound. Not forgetting to mention the incredible orchestra. So much work goes into one show, and I couldn't have done this without any single of the people who worked on this show. Thank you to Mrs. WInters for giving me this opportunity, it has been an adventure of a lifetime. Thank to Lin Manuel Miranda, who is here tonight." The crowd erupted into cheers once again and he blew a kiss up to Chloe in congratulations. "You created this show, you created the worldwide phenomenon that is _Hamilton_ and thank you for allowing us to put it on here in LA. I hope we didn't let you down." Chloe then turned to Beca as she began to tear up with happiness.

"And lastly, thank you to my wife, Beca. She's sitting in the audience right now as well. Directing a show like this, it's been my dream for as long as I could remember. And even though some days I wasn't there until midnight because of rehearsals, your love and support never faltered or lessened. Everyday I'm so happy to wake up next to you, so lucky to call you mine. And you've been there for me through all the rough times and all the good times. So thank you, thank you so, so much and I love you with everything that I am and more." She said, and crowd cheered and clapped for her as she finished up. "I'll wrap it up now so you all can go home, thank you again for coming and goodnight."

The audience continued to applaud as Chloe and the cast and crew members took a few more bows before everyone slowly began to leave the theater. Beca, Lin, and Vanessa stayed behind and went up on the stage to congratulate everyone on a great first show. Beca immediately made her way across the stage towards Chloe, embracing her tightly. "I'm so proud of you baby," she whispered in her ear, a few tears of joy falling down her face. Chloe just held onto her tightly as she too cried tears of joy.

Chloe couldn't really say anything at the moment, she was so overwhelmed. But in the best way possible. She just held onto Beca and cried happily as she and her wife shared one of the longest embraces they'd ever had.

"You know, you didn't have to mention me in your speech. I appreciate that you did, but tonight was about the cast, the crew, and you," Beca murmured, pulling away from the embrace and gazing into Chloe's eyes.

"But Beca, you supported me through the last four months of fourteen hour days when we didn't get to see each other. I love you so much and of course I'll mention you in all my thank you speeches." Chloe said before kissing Beca in front of everyone.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe back sweetly. "I love you too, Chlo," Beca said when their lips parted. She then went and greeted the cast and crew members, introducing herself and congratulating them on the amazing performance they had put on that evening. Chloe also went around and congratulated each other cast and crew members. She even invited Lin, Vanessa, and their little son Sebastian over for dinner for the next week.

Around 11, Chloe and Beca got back to their apartment. This would be the last night in their apartment seeing as they were moving into their new house tomorrow. There were boxes all around the place, and Chloe smiled as she thought of the success of the show earlier tonight. She wanted their last night to be memorable.

Beca went and got a few glasses and a bottle of wine, then grabbed a container from the fridge of leftover takeout from a few nights ago. "I know this isn't the most gourmet meal ever, but I figured that we might as well eat the food that's in our fridge rather than throw it out tomorrow," the brunette said, sitting down on the couch and pouring them each a glass of wine.

"Sounds good to me babe," Chloe said as she grabbed a leftover taco they got at a delicious taco truck couple nights ago and she took a sip of wine. "Mmmm, good choice of wine babe," she said.

"It is? I just grabbed the last bottle that we had opened," Beca said with a chuckle, taking a sip of her wine. She looked around the apartment with a bittersweet smile. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too," Chloe said as she too took a look around. "All the memories we made here. Some of them weren't the greatest, others were some of the most amazing of my life." Chloe said, looking at Beca and smiling as her wife looked around. She tucked some of Beca's hair back. "I love you."

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand in hers. "I love you too, baby. Forever and always," she replied, looking into Chloe's eyes. Beca set her wine glass down and leaned in, gently kissing Chloe's lips. Chloe smiled and cupped Beca's cheeks, kissing the girl back tenderly.

"God, I love it when I get to kiss you," Chloe whispered, leaning in again for another kiss. She could feel her heartbeat rising as Beca's hand went to her waist and pulled her closer.

"That feeling is completely mutual," Beca whispered back, running her hand underneath Chloe's shirt up and down her back. Chloe's breath hitched when Beca's warm hands ran against her slightly cold skin. A giggle came from her mouth, a sexy one at that too.

"So, what do you want to do on our last night here?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow at Beca, a small smirk on her face.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking that I'd let you decide that," Beca said, smirking back at Chloe. Chloe then took it upon herself to pull Beca onto her lap so the brunette was straddling her, and she leaned up to kiss Beca's lips.

"I think you know exactly what you want to do," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, running her hands up and down the sides of Beca's waist while kissed a trail from Beca's ear to her lips. "Tell me what you want to do on our last night." She whispered, her hot breath hitting Beca's lips.

"You," Beca muttered back in a low tone, biting down on her lip to restrain herself from moaning. "I want to do you."

"Okay then babe," Chloe said, lifting Beca's shirt over her head and throwing it aside before letting Beca assist her in unbuttoning her blouse and taking it off as well. "Do me right now, right here."

"Right here? We could go to the bedroom, you know," Beca murmured, moving her lips to Chloe's neck and leaving a few soft kisses.

"I know we could, but I want to be adventurous on our last night here." She whispered huskily in Beca's ear while her fingers ran through Beca's hair while the brunette kissed her neck.

"Alright baby, if you insist," Beca whispered back, reaching behind Chloe's back and unclipping her bra. Beca let the bra fall to the floor before moving her lips to Chloe's chest. Chloe lay down for Beca and let the woman's lips move all over her body in a swift motion.

"God Beca," Chloe muttered as Beca's perfectly smooth lips ghosted over her skin. "I love it when you do that." She whispered.

"I love doing that," Beca whispered, biting down on Chloe's soft skin with her teeth. "And I especially love the reactions I get from you." The brunette ran her tongue over the bite she had just left, continuing this pattern all across Chloe's chest.

"I bet you do," Chloe whispered before letting out a soft moan of pleasure out of her lips. "Shit, that feels good babe," Chloe muttered.

Beca smirked to herself and leaned up, kissing Chloe's lips deeply. "You are so sexy, baby," she said softly, sliding her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Chloe instantly opened her mouth and let Beca's tongue get inside while her hands moved along Beca's back.

"Yeah, well you're making me make my sexy sounds so the credit should go to you." Chloe said before another moan pulled at her lips.

Beca chuckled at Chloe's reply, another smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth when she felt Chloe's fingers run through her hair and tug at it. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I always enjoy sex with you babe, you always make me feel so, so good." Chloe complimented. "It's always so amazing with you." She said, pulling away so Beca was looking into her eyes. "When I'm with you, there's no place I'd rather be. You make me feel alive, and you continuously without fail give me the most amazing climaxes I've ever had. And I love you so, so, so much." Chloe said smiling and leaning up to kiss her wife.

Beca smiled and blushed at Chloe's compliments. "Being with you makes me so happy," she whispered, gazing into Chloe's eyes. "I'm blessed to be able to call you my wife. Every day I constantly think about how lucky I was, and am to have met you at Barden all those years ago. I love you more than anything, Chlo. Forever."

"Forever Becs," Chloe repeated back to Beca before pulling her down into a rough and passionate kiss.

Beca was taken a bit by surprise by Chloe's sudden move, but she quickly recovered, deepening the kiss while starting to massage Chloe's breasts with her hands. "Mmmm," Chloe hummed into the kiss and held Beca's hand in place, loving the work that her hands were doing. She added her tongue into the equation and began swirling it around Beca's mouth as they got closer and closer to ripping the rest of each other's clothes off.

"Hold on," Beca mumbled, breaking the kiss. "I could do it myself, but I was wondering if a certain redhead would like to help me take off the rest of my clothes?" She asked, looking into Chloe's eyes with both love and lust. Chloe's eyes grew darker as her eyes dilated with lust. She quickly got to work on Beca's clothes, unbuttoning Beca's pants and pulling them off so her wife was in her underwear and her bra. Chloe moaned just at how fit and hot Beca's body was.

"Fuck," Chloe murmured, groaning at Beca. "You're so fucking hot," Chloe muttered pulling Beca down into a kiss. Chloe couldn't help but notice she still had her skirt on from the show. "Would you want to take off the rest of my clothes?" She asked as she pulled Beca's underwear off and unclipped her bra, leaving her wife completely unclothed.

Beca nodded and made quick work of Chloe's skirt and underwear, so that they were both naked now. Beca smiled as she let her eyes wander up and down her wife's body. "You're all mine," she murmured, leaving a hickey behind Chloe's ear at her weak spot. "You're all mine."

"Then show me I'm all yours baby, show me I'm all yours." Chloe whispered, moaning when Beca sucked a hickey into her weakest spot. Chloe loved when Beca took advantage of her weak spot, it made her feel alive. "Shit, Becs."

Beca's lips met Chloe's in a sweet, loving kiss. The brunette pulled back slowly and she began to kiss down the redhead's body, her lips grazing over every inch of her soft skin, leaving an occasional bite. Her hand reached back up and grabbed Chloe's hand, intertwining their fingers. "You're mine," Beca whispered, her eyes looking back up to Chloe's before she started using her tongue to pleasure the redhead.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" Chloe muttered, not expecting that so quickly. "Fuck, Becs!" Her hands ran her free hand through Beca's hair, unable to keep herself from moaning. "Beca, please!" She groaned. "Don't stop!"

Beca continued, pleased by Chloe's response. She started to swirl her tongue around the redhead's folds at a slightly quicker pace, waiting to see how she reacted before she did anything else. Chloe whined and whimpered in pleasure, grabbing at Beca's wavy curls and tugging on them.

"Beca, fuck!" Chloe threw her head back into the pillow. "I need you so badly babe!"

Beca smirked and quickened her pace even more, sensing that Chloe was growing closer and closer to reaching her climax. She slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, knowing that the pleasure would soon drive her over the edge. "How's this, baby?" She mumbled.

"Ahhhh!" Chloe moaned, bucking her hips in sync with Beca's fingers so she could maximize her pleasure, "Yes!" She let out simply, squirming around as Beca continued to give her incredible pleasure. She didn't care if the whole building heard them, it was their last night in the apartment and Chloe was always fairly loud when Beca was fucking her senseless. "Oh my god, Beca!"

"That's it, baby. Say my name. Say my name loud and clear so everyone knows who you belong to," Beca encouraged, adding a third finger to the equation. Beca felt Chloe's hand gripping onto hers tightly, and she looked up, seeing the redhead's nails were digging into her skin. "Just relax, baby. Relax and let go for me."

Once Beca added the third finger Chloe knew she had gone over the edge. A loud scream pierced the room as Chloe's climax hit her hard. "Fuck! BECA! BECA!" She screamed, her body panting as her orgasm shook the couch.

Beca helped her ride out her high and then sat up, closing her eyes and taking a few moments to catch her breath. "Was that memorable enough for you?" She asked, her breathing still a little uneven.

"Fuck, so memorable." Chloe whispered, still trying to catch her breath. "I loved it." Chloe said. "A perfect way to celebrate both _Hamilton_ and moving into our new home."

Beca leaned over and pecked Chloe's lips, cuddling up next to her wife before putting a blanket over them. "I love you," She murmured, leaning her head against Chloe's.

"I love you too, I still can't believe tonight is our last night here." Chloe said, grabbing their clothes and getting up, leading Beca to their bedroom so they could cuddle some more.

Beca pulled back the covers of their bed and laid down, closing her eyes and sighing happily. "I can't wait to live in our new house," she murmured, "It's such a beautiful place and it has an even better view. It's perfect."

"You're my favorite view in the whole wide world." Chloe said, smirking to herself because of the cheesy line she just gave Beca.

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You and your obsession with cheesy and romantic lines," she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Why else would you have fallen for me if not for my cheesy pickup lines?" Chloe asked with a giggle that was super adorable and hot at the same time.

"Well, you are not only good at coming up with pickup lines, but you are also very, very attractive and you are one of the sweetest people I know," Beca replied, smiling and pecking Chloe's cheek.

"One of the sweetest people you know? Who's the sweetest?" Chloe asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her wife. "Do I have competition?"

"I mean, your parents are pretty high up on that list, so if you want to think about it that way, then you do have some competition," the brunette replied.

Chloe chuckled, "as long as I'm near the top of your list. Because if I wasn't, I'd be surprised that you fell in love with me in the first place." The redhead said with a smile.

"Don't worry baby, you're always at the top of all of my lists," Beca said, putting her arm around Chloe's waist and bringing her closer.

"I better be," Chloe teased before kissing Beca's cheek sweetly and burying her face in Beca's neck. "Because you're at the top of all my good lists." Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled and reached over to the bedside table, turning off the lamp. "Goodnight, Chlo. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Mmmm, goodnight my love." She whispered, snuggling close to Beca and holding her close as she slowly fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! I know it was short but the next few will be longer! Many challenges are headed Beca and Chloe's way!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle and Gabi**


	4. Chapter 4: A Lovely Dinner

Chapter 4: A Lovely Dinner

Chloe was moving one of the boxes into their brand new house on the coast. Their new place was big and Chloe and Beca were thrilled to start their a new chapter of lives. She moved the box of her picture frames into their new master bedroom. She was excited to start their new life, and she was also hoping to talk with Beca about potentially having a baby.

Beca was currently in the living room reading the instruction manual for setting up a new bookshelf they had bought. "This is the most confusing thing I've ever seen," she muttered under her breath, squinting her eyes to read the small text underneath the diagrams. After a few more minutes of struggling, she sighed and set down the manual, getting up to go see what Chloe was doing. "How are things going in here?"

"Pretty good, we're almost set up. There are only a few more boxes to unpack." Chloe said smiling. "And if you work hard and finish in the next hour I'll take you out for Taco Bell!"

"That's a really great offer, but I think our new bookshelf has other plans. Maybe I'm just terrible at assembling things, or maybe it's actively trying to make this experience miserable. Either way, I can't figure it out," Beca said, shrugging.

"Here, I'll come help you." Chloe said and placing the pictures where they were going. She walked into the room and helped Beca set it up.

Half an hour later, Beca stepped back and looked proudly at their newly-assembled bookshelf. "Is that Taco Bell offer still on the table?" She asked.

"Sure is," Chloe said. She then looked around their new living room. "This place is absolutely perfect." She said as they grabbed the keys to Chloe's 2017 BMW X5. They hopped in the car and drove to the nearest Taco Bell.

After they ordered their food, Beca and Chloe grabbed their soft drinks and sat down at one of the tables. "I think the last time I had Taco Bell was...maybe last week? It's been a while. I'm surprised I was able to survive that long," she said with a chuckle.

"You're so weird," Chloe said with a laugh, taking a sip of the lemonade she had gotten to drink. "You do know how bad it is for you right?" She asked with a chuckle.

Beca nodded. "It's fast food, of course it's going to be bad for me. That doesn't stop me from loving it," she replied with a chuckle. "I might be the first person ever to die from eating too much Taco Bell, and I don't really have a problem with that."

"I do!" Chloe laughed raising her hand. "I'd have a major problem with that!" Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Beca's love for Taco Bell. "I swear you talk about how much you love Taco Bell as much or more than how much you love me." She said taking a sip of lemonade.

Beca raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Well, well, well. It looks like somebody's a bit jealous now, doesn't it?" She said.

"What? I'm not jealous!" Chloe said giving her wife the "Are you serious?" look as she laughed even more. "I'm not jealous. I'd just like it if Taco Bell wasn't your main subject when it comes to talking about things you love." Chloe answered in a not jealous tone. "I mean," she raised both of her hands as if she was making a scale. "Unhealthy fast food joint, your wife. Unhealthy fast food joint, your wife." she said, shifting her hands back and forth.

"I mean, to be fair, Taco Bell has been in my life longer than you have," the brunette said, earning a slap on the arm from her wife. "However, I guess if I _had_ to pick between the two of you, I would probably choose you. Does that make you happy now?" She said with a chuckle.

"Good to know that I would 'probably' win over Taco Bell." Chloe raised an eyebrow at her wife. "I kind of hoped I'd be the for sure winner in the race for your heart but I guess not." She said as their food order got called. "Let me go get your side chick, also known as Taco Bravo." She said, shaking her head playfully at her wife as she got up to go get their food.

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Beca called after her wife with a smirk on her face. Beca took a few sips of her soda and looked at her phone for a few minutes while Chloe was getting the food.

Chloe brought the food back over and then playfully sat down, eating her not-so-good quesadilla that she had ordered. "I'm not jealous babe, however," She said leaning in and whispering into her wife's ear. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I taste a hell of a lot better than those tacos on your plate." She said slowly with a smirk before pulling away.

"You do have a pretty good point there," Beca said, blushing a little bit, "so I guess you do win over Taco Bell after all." Beca looked down at the taco and whispered, "It's okay, little taco. I still love you too, just not as much."

"God you're weird." Chloe said with a laughed. Then she leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek. "Now someone may be getting lucky later." She whispered before continuing to eat her food.

Beca smirked at Chloe's words and finished eating her taco before saying, "Really? You weren't offended by me saying that I still love my taco? I thought you didn't like my side chick."

"Babe it's a taco. You think I could really get jealous of a taco? Besides, it is just temporary whereas I am permanent." Chloe said smiling and finishing her quesadilla.

"You're right about that," Beca said with a smile, "Unfortunately, I can get as many tacos as I want, but I can only have one of you."

"And you'll have me forever babe," Chloe said, leaning and kissing Beca's lips. "Forever and ever."

After they finished their lunch, they went back to their apartment to tackle the few remaining boxes they had left to unpack. "Alright, where do you want me to start, babe?" Beca asked.

"How about you start with the stuff that goes in our dresser?" She asked.

"Alrighty, I'll do that and then afterwards I'll take Barden on a walk so you can have the house to yourself for a little while. How does that sound?" Beca said, opening a box and starting to unpack its contents.

"Well, maybe I wanted to go swimming with you in our new pool." Chloe said smiling and walking behind Beca. "Naked." She whispered before going to unpack her clothes.

Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, intrigued by Chloe's suggestion. "I'm sure I could make some time to go swimming with you in our new pool. Why naked though, if I may ask."

"Because, swimming naked is more free and fun. We don't really have neighbors and it's our house. We can do whatever the hell we want and regret it later." Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

Beca smiled. "Well, it seems like someone's a little adventurous today. I didn't expect that from you, Chlo," she said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Babe, for as long as we've known each other, I've always been adventurous. And you know that." Chloe said. She then put her hair up into a messy bun, slowly starting to walk towards the door to the back porch pool. "Just follow the trail of breadcrumbs that I leave for you." She said, removing her jacket as she walked away.

"Breadcrumbs? Why breadcrumbs?" Beca muttered under her breath in confusion, shaking her head as she continued to unpack the boxes surrounding her.

"The breadcrumbs are my clothes you dork." Chloe called out as she made her way out to the porch.

Once she finished setting up their dresser, she walked out onto the back porch, finding Chloe already in the pool. Chloe was leaning on the edge, overlooking the oceanic view that they had from their window.

Beca went and sat down at the edge of the pool, taking off her sandals before dipping her feet into the cool water. "I could get used to this," she said, sighing happily and looking out towards the ocean. Chloe turned around and swam over to her wife.

"Hey there sexy," Chloe said smiling and swimming up to Beca, kissing her legs. "What could you get used to may I ask?"

"Living in this amazing house. Seeing this beautiful view every day," Beca replied, smiling brightly at the redhead. Chloe bit her lip and swam away from Beca, making sure Beca could see her body.

"I love this place." Chloe said as she swam around. "It's so perfect."

"Hey, where are you going?" Beca asked as Chloe swam to the other side of the pool. "Don't think I'm going to chase you around the pool. I'm perfectly fine where I am."

"Who said I wanted you chase me? Maybe I just wanted you to get a good look of me." Chloe said with a devious smile.

"Oh. Well in that case, you certainly accomplished your mission," Beca replied, a smirk on her face. Chloe smiled and then swam back over to Beca and kissed her lips.

"What do you want to do today?" Chloe asked. "We've finished unpacking and have the rest of the day to ourselves." Chloe said.

"We can just hang out here for a few hours. Maybe Barden would like to come play around in the water for a little while," Beca said, playfully kicking the water up at Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe said chuckling. She then splashed Beca back. "You should think before splashing me."

"I'm not in the pool though. You should think before splashing me back because I can just go back in the house," Beca said with a smile, getting up and slowly walking away.

"Aww babe, come back please. I don't want to be out here alone." Chloe said making her puppy eyes at Beca. "Pretty please."

Beca rolled her eyes and groaned, turning around and walking back to the pool. "Fine. I can never resist the puppy eyes." Chloe smirked and then swam along the poolside.

"I love giving you the puppy eyes." Chloe smirked again and then kissed Beca's lips. "You're really beautiful, you know that right?" She muttered.

"I think I've been told that once or twice," Beca whispered back with a smile. "I hope you know that you're very, very beautiful as well."

"I've been told that, once or twice." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's lips again, lingering there for a moment. She pulled back only to chuckle when she saw where Beca's eyes immediately went to. "My eyes are up here baby."

"I know where your eyes are," Beca muttered back, earning another laugh from Chloe. Beca smiled and brought her gaze back up to Chloe's eyes. "I love it when you laugh."

Even today, Beca could make Chloe blush redder than the color of her hair. She then leaned in and kissed Beca lips. "I don't get why you love my laugh. I've always found it to be super weird." She said, hopping out of the pool and walking over to the towel rack, wrapping a towel around her body.

"Your laugh isn't weird. It's adorable. Probably one of the cutest things I've ever heard," the brunette said, smiling and pecking Chloe's lips a second time. Chloe blushed a little more, wrapping the towel tightly around her naked form before turning and wrapping her arms around Beca's waist, resting them at the dip in her wifes back.

"You find everything I do to be adorable." Chloe said with a genuine smile and a small giggle.

"I hope there's not a problem with that. I just think that you're adorable, and so is everything that you do. That's all," Beca said, leaning in and kissing Chloe's forehead. Chloe moved her arms up so they were draped over Beca's shoulders.

"There's no problem, I'm just glad that I found someone who loves every single part of me, even the messy parts." Chloe whispered, leaning her forehead against Beca's.

Beca smiled, putting her arms around Chloe's waist and holding her closely. "Nothing about you is messy or makes me love you any less. I fell in love with all of you, and I'll always be in love with all of you," she whispered.

"I'll always love all of you too." Chloe said with a smile, kissing Beca's nose and sighing happily. "Oh, I just remembered. Lin and his wife and son are coming over for dinner tonight. We need to go grocery shopping." She said.

"Oh, well then we should probably get going pretty soon then. What time are they going to be coming over?" Beca asked, walking over to the door and holding it open for Chloe.

"Around 7:00," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek to thank her before walking inside and going into their bedroom. She dropped her towel and picked out some casual but cute clothes from her drawer that were just nice enough to wear to dinner with Lin and his family.

Beca grabbed Barden's leash and attached it to his collar before walking him up to the front door. "I'm gonna take him on a walk so I don't get in the way of you and your shopping," Beca called out to Chloe.

"Okay babe," Chloe called back. She grabbed her car keys and then walked up to Beca in a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a cute red blouse. "How do I look?" She asked. "Is this good for the creator of _Hamilton_ coming over for dinner?"

"Yet again you've managed to look both adorable and sexy as hell. Good job baby," Beca said, leaning in and pecking Chloe's cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."

Chloe giggled and blushed a little at Beca's comment and then said, "I love you too babe, see you later." She said. She then hopped into her car and drove to the store to buy stuff for Fettucine Alfredo, steak and salad. She wanted to make sure to give their special guests a good home cooked meal, and she felt comfort food was the way to go.

Since the beach was pretty much their backyard, Beca took Barden and the two walked up and down the sandy shore for a while. Beca let Barden off his leash at one point and watched the dog run into the water and play, bringing a smile to her face. She made sure to dry the dog off with a towel before he could roll in the sand again and put his collar back on before they walked back to the house, where Chloe had already started preparations for the dinner.

"Hey you two!" Chloe said with a smile as she seasoned the steak pieces. "How was the walk on the beach? I saw you two running around." She said.

"It was a pretty good walk! Barden played in the water for a while. I made sure that he didn't roll around in the sand like last time. How are things going here?" Beca said, pecking Chloe on the lips.

"Pretty good, the steaks are about to go on the grill and the water for the pasta is heating up, I'm also making the alfredo sauce." Chloe said, smiling after Beca kissed her lips.

"That's good. I'm gonna go do a little bit of last minute cleaning and make sure everything looks good before the guests get here," Beca replied, smiling and kissing Chloe a second time.

"Great," Chloe said as she chopped up some peppers for the salad she was making to go along with the steak and pasta. She really hoped that they would impress Lin and his family.

"Come on, Barden. Let's go straighten up the living room," Beca said, grabbing one of the his dog toys and carrying it with her to the living room. While Barden chewed on his toy, Beca made sure all the furniture looked neat and tidy. Around 7, Chloe heard the doorbell.

"Babe, they're here. Could you get the door?" Chloe called from the kitchen as she carried the steaks out to the back deck to put on the grill. Beca nodded and adjusted the collar of her shirt before going to the door to let their guests in.

As soon as the door opened, Barden came charging towards Lin, Vanessa, and Sebastian, barking his head off. "Hey, calm down buddy," Beca said, grabbing the dog by his collar. "Sorry about that," she said with a chuckle.

"No worries," Lin said with a big smile. "My dog would've charged as well. He does that with every guest we have."

"He's quite crazy for a little dog." Vanessa said, smiling as they walked in.

Sebastian, their two year old child said, "Doggy."

Chloe then walked up and greeted the Miranda's. "Hello Lin, Vanessa, Sebastian. Welcome to our home." She stated.

Beca smiled and then crouched down by Sebastian. "Hey, you and I can play with the doggy for a little bit. How does that sound?" The brunette asked the little boy. The two year old boy nodded his head and his mother set him on the ground. Sebastian took Beca's hand and they walked over to Barden.

"Thank you for inviting us Chloe, this is a beautiful home." Vanessa stated.

"Thank you for accepting my offer. We just moved here, and it is a beautiful home." She said smiling.

After a few minutes, Barden eventually relaxed and laid down on the couch. Beca sat on the couch and picked Sebastian up, setting him on the couch beside her. "You can pet him if you want. His name is Barden," she said in a soft voice. The adorable little boy pet Barden on his head and smiled.

"Hi Barden," he said, leaning down and kissing the top of the dog's head. "I like dogs." Sebastian said with a wonderful smile on his face. "Barden is really cute."

Beca smiled at how happy Sebastian was. "I'm sure Barden thinks that you're really cute too. One thing that he really likes to do is play in the water whenever we go to the beach. Maybe, if it's okay with your mom and dad, we can walk down to the beach after dinner and you guys can play." (your turn)

Chloe could see the two making conversation from the open doorway from the kitchen to the living room. She hadn't ever really seen Beca converse with kids, and she was so happy it was going well. It made her wonder if Beca was ready for kids. But, before she let that control her thoughts she continued talking to Lin and his wife.

"Tell me Chloe, how did you and Beca meet?" Lin asked.

"Well, I was part of an acapella group called the Barden Bellas and I went to great length to have her join. We didn't start dating till her senior year because had a boyfriend up until that point." Chloe stated with a smile. "We dated for about six months and then broke up because I thought I could never make in LA so I moved. For a while I think we both kind of hated and loved each other at the same time. And we got back together at the Grammys that year and we've been together ever since." She said, smiling in remembrance of the up's and down's that led to today, and how she wouldn't change any of them.

"Wow, that's quite an impressive love story. That really blows ours out of the water," Vanessa said with a laugh, Lin and Chloe chuckling as well.

Beca heard laughter from the other room and turned her head, smiling when she made eye contact with Chloe. The brunette blew a kiss towards her wife before turning back to Sebastian, who had started to tell her about his favorite stuffed animals.

"You see, we knew each other in high school, but uh, Vanessa was way too cool for me." Lin said smiling softly. "But I had the biggest crush on her. And when I wrote _In The Heights_ , I used her name for the character of my main character's love interest."

"I remember reading about that in an interview." Chloe said. "I thought that it was super sweet of you."

"Yeah, well she came to the show one night and we got to talking, we went out for ice cream. And well, the rest is history. Why she'd want to marry a awkward guy like me is beyond me."

"Because I love you darling," Vanessa said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Love is amazing," Chloe stated. She looked over at Beca and smiled. "I'm the luckiest lesbian on earth. Getting to marry the woman of my dreams. I was helplessly in love with her for three years before we got together, and I wouldn't have changed anything."

Per Sebastian's request, Beca walked over to join the rest of the group with the little boy on her back. "I think this is how you give a piggyback ride, but I'm not totally sure. An advantage of being short is that people don't expect you to do many things for them," Beca said, Sebastian hopping off of her back and going over to his mother. Beca looked to Lin. "If you ever need anyone to watch the little guy, you know who to call. I'd literally pay you to watch him. He's great."

"Well, we will definitely give you a call." Lin said smiling, turning to play with his son for a moment.

Chloe walked over to Beca and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. "You're amazing." She whispered.

"Why thank you, love. I think that you're equally as amazing as I am, maybe even more, but I'm sure that you disagree with that wholeheartedly," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe before turning around and watching Lin play with Sebastian. "Man, I really do love that kid. It's so weird, because I thought I hated kids until now."

"Maybe you just needed to meet the right kid. You're really good with him babe, he likes talking to you it seems like." Chloe said smiling and wrapping her arms around Beca from behind. "Sometimes the people who don't think they'd be good with kids are actually great with them." She whispered, giving Beca's cheek a quick peck before going to stir the pasta.

Beca followed Chloe and watched her as she cooked, standing on her tippy toes so she could rest her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "The pasta looks really good, baby," she murmured softly in her ear.

"The steaks are almost done too, I have a feeling dinner is going to be delicious tonight." Chloe said smiling. "And I made fudge brownies for dessert." She whispered. "I know those are your favorite."

Beca's smile grew even wider at Chloe's words. "I'm so lucky that I ended up with someone who remembers my favorite foods. Thank you," she said, pecking Chloe's cheek a few times.

Chloe took Beca's hand and turned around. "Well, dinner is just about ready. I'm going to go get the steaks off the grill and then we can eat." She said before grabbing the tray and going to get the steaks.

"So, Beca I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you." Lin said smiling. "You've had a lot of success lately. Also it's great that you two are so supportive of each other's dreams I know that can be really difficult. Both Vanessa and I know that. How do you guys deal with the busy schedules and how do you make time for each other?"

"That's a good question, Lin. To this day I still don't know how we do it," Beca replied with a chuckle. "I've had a lot of time off over the last year because of my injury, but now things are back to normal. Sometimes if I know my week is going to be a long one or I'm going on a business trip somewhere, I take a day or two off so we can spend more time together. It's hard sometimes, don't get me wrong, but we always get through it."

"You two are great together," Vanessa said. "Chloe is just lovely, I honestly have never met anyone who's more bubbly and outgoing like her." She said with a chuckle.

"Outgoing is one way you could describe her. She's probably already told you about how we met, but I'll just say that she had a pretty...interesting way of getting me to join the Bellas," the brunette said, looking at Chloe.

"She said she went to some great lengths to do so." Lin said smiling. "But, as crazy as her ways may have been, I'm sure it was worth it in the end." He stated.

"Oh, definitely. One hundred percent. We probably wouldn't be together today if it weren't for her persuasiveness. While I might've been a bit thrown off at the time, I wouldn't change how we met or anything else about our relationship for the world," Beca said to Lin.

"She said the same thing about three minutes ago." Vanessa said. That's when Chloe walked back in with the steaks.

"Alright everyone! Dinner is served!" She said happily.

Later that night when the Miranda's had left, Chloe rolled the legs of her jeans and stuck her feet into the pool, looking up at the night sky over the ocean.

Beca finished cleaning up the dishes and then joined Chloe outside, sitting down beside her and dipping her feet into the water. "What are you thinking about, babe?" Beca asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing much really, just enjoying the beautiful night sky." Chloe stated, leaning her head on Beca's shoulder for a moment. "You were amazing with Sebastian, you know that?"

"Was I?" Beca asked. "I didn't really know what to do. I haven't really interacted with kids much, so it was a new experience for me," she said.

"Well, you were great at it. You just had this natural ability, like Sebastian just instantly warmed up to you. It was really sweet." Chloe said, linking their fingers together. "You had a natural parental instinct."

Beca shook her head. "I wouldn't say it was a parental instinct. I feel like we bonded because we both liked the dog," the brunette replied with a chuckle. "You, on the other hand, definitely have a parental instinct."

"Maybe I do. But Beca, you didn't bond because of the dog. You two bonded because have that parental instinct. Everything about you playing with that little boy tonight, it just screamed 'I'm good with kids.' Even if you didn't think you were, you are." Chloe said smiling.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I still don't think that I was all that great with Sebastian tonight, but if you say so," she said, although a little smile did appear on her face at the thought of the little boy.

"I told you kids aren't scary. They're a handful of sorts, but they're not scary." Chloe said smiling when she saw Beca's smile.

"I mean, they can be scary sometimes, but I didn't know that not all kids are little devils like I thought," Beca murmured back, briefly glancing at Chloe before looking back up towards the sky. "Maybe you and I will end up having a kid of our own someday," she muttered to herself as an afterthought.

"I'd like to, especially if I get to raise he or she with you." Chloe stated. "Our kid will definitely have musical talent in their veins." She said with a chuckle. "One parent who writes and produces music and one who directs choirs and musicals."

"When would you want to have a kid?" Beca asked, turning her head towards Chloe and gazing into her eyes. "I mean, raising a child is a really big commitment. Are we ready for that kind of commitment yet?"

"Well I'm not saying 'Let's have a kid this instant!'" Chloe chuckled. "It's just, seeing you with Sebastian tonight kind of got me thinking about it." Then her voice turned a bit more serious. "And with the unpredictability of my father's cancer, I would like to give him a grandchild that he can meet."

Beca thought in silence for a few moments. "I think it would be really cute to have a little mini you running around," she said, a smile growing on her face. "I guess having a mini me would be cute as well, but having a little redhead with your eyes would be so adorable."

"Does that mean you'd want to have a child?" Chloe asked. When Beca nodded softly, Chloe pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you so much." She held onto Beca for a while longer and then pulled back. "I just hope that I'm able to have kids." She stated.

"We can go to a doctor to get a fertility test sometime if you wanted to. That way we could make sure before we try anything," Beca suggested, smiling at how happy Chloe now was.

"So, we're serious about this?" Chloe said. "We will go and get the fertility test, and then if everything is okay, we'll try and have a baby." A smile spread across her face, excited to hear Beca wanted a child.

Beca nodded. "There's nobody else in the whole wide world that I'd rather have a kid with, Chlo. What you want is what I want, and I want nothing more than to have a baby with you," she replied.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that baby." Chloe whispered, leaning their foreheads together. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me baby." She whispered.

Beca smiled and closed the distance between them, capturing Chloe's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "I meant every word I said, baby," she murmured back.

"I know you did," Chloe muttered, a soft grin taking place on her lips as the two of them sat on the edge of the pool with their legs dangling into the water. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe," Beca said softly, leaning her head against Chloe's and sighing happily. "If we were to have a kid, would you want a boy or a girl?" She asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"I'd be okay with a boy or a girl honestly, I mean, we don't really have a choice. If it's a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter to me." Chloe said. "I just know I'll love he or she no matter what."

Beca nodded with agreement. "I feel the same way," she said, bringing Chloe's hand up and kissing it. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered back in a hushed voice. "And I want more than anything to start a family with you."

 **Ooooo! What a lovely dinner with the Miranda's. Beca seemed to get along and have fun with Sebastian. Looks like Beca is better with kids than she thought.**

 **And Beca and Chloe want to start a family! Yayyy!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi.**


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Talk

Chapter 5: Baby Talk

That weekend, Beca and Chloe were going to go get their fertility tests done to make sure that they would be able to have a child. They hadn't talked much about it since the night they had dinner with the Miranda family, but Beca could tell that it was always on Chloe's mind. She herself wasn't too worried, but that wasn't the case for her wife.

Chloe tapped her foot on the floor of the car as Beca drove through the busy LA traffic. "I'm so fucking nervous right now." Chloe said, putting her head in her hands and trying not to focus on the tests.

Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Baby, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm sure that if you weren't able to have kids, they would've figured it out by now. Everything's going to be alright," Beca said in a calm and gentle voice.

"But what if it isn't? What if neither of us are fertile? I want the baby to be biologically ours." Chloe said, tearing up. "I really do. And I know that sounds selfish but that's how I feel." She leaned her head up against the headboard on the passenger.

"I mean, I don't have any problem with adopting, but I understand your point," Beca said, rubbing circles into Chloe's lower back. "But like I said earlier, if either of us were infertile, the doctors probably would've figured it out by now."

They pulled up to the clinic and Chloe closed her eyes. "You know, they run these tests but we don't get the results for two weeks." She muttered, trying her best to relax as Beca's hands rubbed smooth circles into her back. It felt nice, but the situation was too stressful that Chloe wasn't able to focus on how nice it felt. "It's just-" she started. "You said that you wanted a mini me running around the house. What if I can't give you that? What if I completely let you down?"

"You not being able to have a child will certainly not let me down, Chlo. Sure, I'd love to have a redheaded kid, but it won't be the end of the world if it doesn't happen. If you're infertile, that certainly isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself for it," Beca said, tilting Chloe's chin up and gazing into her eyes.

"You're sure that me not being able to have a child won't let you down?" Chloe asked, just wanting to be absolutely certain.

Beca nodded. "You could never let me down, baby. Never," she said, leaning in and giving her wife a reassuring kiss. Chloe leaned into the kiss a little, breathing a sigh of relief. She truly had the best wife in the world.

"Let's get in there, our appointment is in ten minutes." Chloe said smiling before giving Beca one more peck and then unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. They walked up there hand in hand and signed in. Chloe held Beca's hand as they waited. Although she was still nervous, it wasn't as bad as the ride over.

They were in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes before the receptionist at the front desk called out their names. "Beca and Chloe Mitchell?" Beca stood up, smiling at Chloe before they walked up to the desk. "You can go down the hall into the first room on the left for your appointment." Chloe let Beca walk first down the hallway and they turned into the room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," said the receptionist before leaving the two alone again.

"You nervous or excited?" Chloe asked.

"I think I'm a little bit of both. I'm nervous, but I think I'm more excited than I am nervous. How about you?" Beca asked, turning her head towards her wife.

"Same, really. I mean, we could be trying to start a family soon." She said smiling and holding Beca's hand. "If we're both fertile, we need to make the decision about who wants to carry these babies." She stated.

"Do you have any preference about who would carry the baby?" Beca asked. "I'm fine with either one of us carrying the baby, so it's up to both you and the results of the tests."

"I want to do it if I'm fertile, if that's okay with you baby." Chloe said. "Is that okay?" She asked, holding Beca's hand tightly.

Beca slowly nodded, a smile growing on her face. "You're going to be so cute when you're pregnant. I'm kinda glad that you suggested that, actually. I'm already in a bad mood a lot, so I can't imagine what the pregnancy hormones would do to me."

"Well, if we make the decision that we want another, I'm going to have you carry it so you can see what it's like." Chloe said smiling, she then leaned in and whispered, "I also think you'll like to hear that if and when I'm pregnant, I'll be super horny. A lot." She knew that would make Beca happy. "Pregnancy hormones put your sex drive through the roof."

Beca smirked a little at Chloe's words. "Well then, I'm looking forward to you being pregnant even more now," she whispered back, leaning in and brushing her lips against Chloe's neck, making her wife shiver with excitement at the feeling of her lips ghosting over her skin.

Moments later, the door to their room opened and a woman with short blonde hair in a lab coat walked in. "Hello, Beca and Chloe. How are you two doing today?" The doctor asked politely.

"We're doing well, how about you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm doing well. My name is Dr. Rena Morga, but you can just call me Dr. Rena. So what's going to happen is we're going to run some tests on each of you, and we should get results in a week and a half or so." She said with a friendly smile. "Which one of you plans on being pregnant this time around?"

Chloe raised her hands. "That would be me." She said smiling in a both excited and nervous manner.

"Alright, that sounds great." Dr. Rena said smiling. "Now we'll get you both tested, so Beca I need you wait outside and we'll test Chloe first since she's the one who wants to be pregnant."

"Alright," Beca said, smiling at Dr. Rena before she stood up. She turned around and gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, baby. Don't be nervous," she whispered in the redhead's ear before opening the door and leaving the room.

"Alright Chloe, this should take about five minutes." Dr. Rena said.

As she tested Chloe, Beca waited outside and at that moment, Jesse decided to call. "BECAW!" He said excitedly.

Beca cringed a little and dramatically held the phone away from her ear. "Jesus Christ, Jesse. Are you trying to give me hearing loss before I'm 30?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Dude, I'm sorry Beca." He apologized. "But you're never going to believe this!" He said excitedly, not able to hold his joy in. "This morning, Aubrey made me breakfast in bed. It was delicious but that's not the point. The point is, I asked her why she did this since it wasn't our anniversary or my birthday." Jesse then got choked up, because he was so happy to tell Beca the news. "Beca, Aubrey is pregnant, I'm going to be a father!

Beca's jaw dropped. "I thought you were going to say that she finally agreed to get another dog. Wow, Jesse. This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" The brunette said excitedly. "Oh, just wait till Chloe hears about this!"

"Well she surprised me with another puppy." Jesse said sarcastically. "But Beca, holy shit. I'm going to be a father. The last time I felt this much joy was three years ago when Aubrey and I got married." He smiled up at the ceiling as Aubrey lay beside him, smiling at how happy he was that they were going to be a little family. "It feels so surreal, but I'm going to be a father Beca." He stated with a huge smile on his face.

Beca smiled, able to hear the enthusiasm in Jesse's voice. "You're going to be such a great dad, Jesse. You're one of the sweetest, most awesome people I know, and I have to admit that you have a killer taste in movies. I'm so happy for you and Aubrey," she replied, now smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't tell Chloe yet, when you're done with your appointment Aubrey wants to FaceTime her and tell her." Jesse stated smiling. "And thank you, I know have killer taste in movies, and music as a movie scorer."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Don't let my compliment go to your head," she said. The door opened, and Dr. Rena poked her head out. "I think it's my turn now, so I'll talk to you later. Once again, congratulations. I'm so happy for you both," Beca said before hanging up.

"Alright, Chloe's tests are done, are you ready?" Dr. Rena asked. She brought Beca inside and Chloe smiled, kissing Beca's cheek and then walking out to wait in the hall. She really hoped it was okay, and that she could get pregnant. Chloe knew she wouldn't let Beca down, but she was scared if she couldn't have a baby, she would let her parents down.

Chloe's phone began buzzing in her pocket with an incoming FaceTime call from Aubrey. Once she answered, Aubrey was barely able to hold back her tears of joy any longer. The blonde started to cry happily, Jesse beside her with his arms around her. "Chloe, I have some news."

"Oh my god, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Chloe asked, worry in her eyes.

"No it's alright. Just let Aubrey tell you." Jesse said smiling widely at Chloe.

Aubrey took a few moments to compose herself before she shared the big news. "Chloe, I'm pregnant. Jesse and I are going to be parents!" She said, breaking down into tears again.

"No way! Aubrey I'm so happy for you! This is so amazing!" Chloe said smiling and tearing up at the news. "Oh my god, I'm going to be an aunt!" She cheered happily. "You guys! This is so, so amazing!"

Aubrey smiled widely at her best friend. "It still feels like a dream to me. I haven't fully processed that I'm going to be a mother," she said, laughing. "I'm just so happy right now. I'm so, so happy."

Chloe wiped a couple tears. "How far along are you?" She asked smiling.

"Aubrey said she found out last night, and the doctor said she's one month along." Jesse said smiling.

"This is just so great you two!" Chloe said while she continued to wipe tears. "I'm so incredibly happy for you! You are going to make amazing parents!"

Aubrey smiled and grabbed a tissue, wiping away her tears before changing the subject. "So, how do you think the tests went?"

"I think it really went well, and I think Beca enjoyed the thought of me being pregnant and constantly horny." Chloe said chuckling.

"Wait?" Jesse said. "Are you saying now that Aubrey's pregnant, she'll be crazy horny?" Chloe nodded and laughed at Jesse's eyes as they lit up.

"Yes Jesse, you are going to be getting laid a lot over the next nine months." Chloe said smiling and laughing.

Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes as Jesse said "Yes!" and pumped his fist in the air.

"You are such a nerd." Aubrey stated, 

"Woah. That's totally something Beca would say. Have you guys become the same person?" Jesse said, making Chloe laugh and Aubrey glare at him.

"Well, as I was saying I'm going to be carrying the baby." Chloe said smiling at the how adorable the two were together. "So now we just have to decide on the donor."

"Are you going to go to a sperm bank to find a donor?" Aubrey asked. "Since the baby won't biologically be Beca's, you could probably find a donor that looks somewhat like her," she suggested.

"Well, we want the donor to be somebody that we know." Chloe said. "We don't just want a random stranger." She stated.

Aubrey nodded her head. "I can understand your reasoning for that. Did you have anyone particular in mind?" She wondered.

"Well, Jesse is up there of course, but we were also thinking Benji or Luke." Chloe said, smiling.

"Luke as in Luke from the radio station at Barden?" Aubrey said, asking for clarification. "I didn't realize that he and Beca kept in touch after she left the station for her internship at Residual Heat."

"Yeah, they do. They became good friends over Beca's freshman year and when he graduated they kept in touch. He's actually married now, but he said if we ever needed a donor, we had one with him." Chloe stated, "With that said, I like Luke but I was kind of hoping it would be you, Jesse."

Jesse smiled. "I'd be honored to be the donor, Chloe. Really, I am. I'm honored that you even considered me," he said genuinely. "Does Beca have an opinion on who she wants the donor to be?" He asked.

"She says she wants Luke, you or Benji." Chloe said smiling and happy that Jesse would love to be the donor.

"Well, I guess that I'm going to have to start making my case for why I should be the donor. I'm not sure if I can beat Luke out in the six pack category, unfortunately," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Oh baby, you're so sexy though," Aubrey said, kissing his lips.

"And besides Jess, the six pack, while pretty impressive, isn't why we're considering. We're both gay, six packs don't matter to us." Chloe said chuckling.

"Well that's good then. In that case, I think I have this competition in the bag," Jesse said with a confident smile. "Once again, thank you for considering me. It's a huge honor for me."

"If it makes you feel even better, Beca was the first to bring you up." Chloe said.

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah really, when we talked about who we want the donor to be it took no more than a millisecond to mention your name." Chloe said smiling. "She said she wanted someone kind-hearted, smart, funny, but also kind of a nerd. You were her first suggestion Jesse, she picked you to be the officiant at our wedding for a reason. You're her best friend, and there aren't many if any who are a better person than you."

Jesse smiled genuinely as he listened to Chloe. "Thank you Chloe. It means a lot to me."

"Once Beca's done with her test and we've made our decision we'll let you know okay?" Chloe said.

"Of course!" Aubrey said smiling.

"Congratulations to you guys again." Chloe said before hanging up.

A few moments later, Beca joined Chloe in the hallway since she had finished her tests. "I heard you talking to someone out here. Who was it?" The brunette asked.

"Jesse and Aubrey, telling me that they're going to have a baby!" Chloe stated with a huge grin on her face. "Also, if we're able to have children, I want Jesse to be the donor. He really wants to help us and well, he's one of the best people we know and we could do worse than to have an amazingly kind and caring person like him be the donor." She said.

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "He's definitely at the top of my list so far, but we still have Benji and Luke to consider. They're also really great and kind guys, just like Jesse."

"I know," Chloe said, she was open to considering the other two. However, Chloe secretly wanted the donor to be Jesse. Even though Benji and Luke were also good choices. It's just that Jesse seemed so excited to help out. Benji was all the way in Chicago with Emily, and Luke was working in New York. At least Jesse would be close enough to have a relationship with their child.

The two women walked out and got in their car, Chloe drove this time. She continued to think about who they would choose. Jesse had been there for Beca and Chloe even after Beca broke his heart to go chase Chloe. Not only that, he officiated at hers and Beca's wedding and made Beca his best man at his wedding. Only the kindest person in the world would do that. And Jesse was damn near the nicest and humblest people Chloe and Beca knew.

Beca was always able to tell when something was on Chloe's mind, and right now she could almost hear the thoughts racing around in the redhead's brain. "What are you thinking about, Chlo?" She asked, although she already knew the answer to that question.

"Just thinking about our prospects for the donors. The good things and the bad things." She said, tapping her thumb on the steering wheel as she pulled into the driveway of their home. "I know I should be waiting to see if we can have kids, I just want to be sure of who we're choosing to be this kid's technical biological father."

Beca nodded. "I've been meaning to ask this question for a while, but how are we going to tell our kid about his or her biological father?" Beca asked. "I mean, I know we're not going to tell him or her as soon as they're born, but I was just wondering how we're gonna handle that situation."

"I think we just come out and tell them that. When he or she are old enough to understand, we will sit them down and talk about it." She said turning off the car and heading inside. "I think that's our best option." Chloe added. She took off her shoes and let Barden out, letting him roam around the yard.

Chloe smiled at their view and watched the ocean waves crash along the rocks over near the beach. She felt Beca's arms wrap around her and she sighed happily. "We're going to be good parents, right?" She asked.

"Of course we're going to be good parents, baby," Beca whispered back, kissing her wife's neck softly. "We're going to be the best, most badass moms in the world, and I don't want you to think otherwise."

The redhead let out another sigh, this one being a sigh of relief. She leaned a little to side, enjoying the sweet neck kisses being placed on her skin by Beca. Chloe looked out at the blue ocean and smiled. "I love it here." She said.

"I love it here, too," Beca replied, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder and gazing out at the ocean. "This place is better than anything I could have ever dreamed of, and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else in the whole world."

"Mmm, me neither." Chloe stated. She turned and kissed Beca's head. "It's the perfect place to live. And there will be plenty of space for our child to run around." She said.

"I still can't believe that we're actually going to try to have a kid," Beca said, a small smile spreading across her face. "How did I get so lucky to end up with someone like you?"

"It's a dream you didn't even realize you had isn't it?" Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca on the lips. "You saying you want a child, it makes me the happiest person in the world to be with you." The next kiss was slower but more sensual, Chloe held Beca close. "And another thing for you to look forward to is how much sex we're going to have because of my horny pregnancy hormones."

"Until you mentioned that earlier, I didn't even realize you were allowed to have sex while pregnant," Beca said with a chuckle, slowly pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath.

"Does that make you even more excited for me to be pregnant?" She asked, a smirk spreading across her face.

Beca nodded, smirking back at her wife. "I am so looking forward to you being pregnant. You have no idea," the brunette said.

"How about I give you a little preview of what it'll be like?" Chloe whispered, turning around and placing her arms around Beca's neck. "Just to prepare you for the almost endless sex we'll be having if and when I'm pregnant." She stated. "Fair warning, you'll be worn out a lot and you may want a break for a while." She said smirking, knowing Beca couldn't ever get sick of their sexual relations.

"I don't know if I'll get worn out or need a break after a while, but a little preview would be nice," Beca said, smirking and leaning in to kiss Chloe's lips.

Chloe then hopped up onto the counter and pulled Beca close to her with her legs, wrapping them around her wife's body. The counters were short enough for Beca to easily kiss Chloe. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca sensually, her hands running through Beca's hair as their lips connected.

Beca softly hummed in approval as their lips met. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She mumbled, her arms wrapping around Chloe's waist and pulling her as closely as she could.

"A few times," Chloe said with a smile on her face. She leaned into the kiss bit more, locking Beca's body between her legs with her feet locked together at the small of Beca's back. "I love you too," she whispered, letting Beca take control for a little while.

Beca smiled a little, then ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Once her wish was granted, Beca brought her hands up to cup Chloe's cheeks, tilting her head a little and deepening the kiss. The redhead hummed happily while Beca's tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Even though this had happened a million times before, Beca always found a way to surprise Chloe with her inventive sexual nature.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are babe?" She muttered when Beca pulled away to take a breath.

"I think you might've mentioned that a few times. I'm not quite sure though," Beca murmured back, tucking a stray piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "I have definitely said this before, but you also happen to be pretty hot as well." The redhead took Beca and kissed her again.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you have said that." Chloe mentioned as their lips reconnected passionately. Her heartbeat was rising as she felt her need for Beca grow more and more at a constant pace.

Beca broke the kiss after a few moments, her lips instead going to Chloe's neck and sucking a few small hickeys into her skin. "You're really, really hot, baby," Beca whispered into her ear.

"Oh, am I?" Chloe groaned. "Maybe you should show me just how hot I am?" She muttered, tangling her fingers in Beca's hair as her wife's lips sucked the skin of her neck like a sucker fish. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"I mean, I guess I could do that if I wanted to. It all depends on what you want me to do," the brunette mumbled back, moving her lips back to Chloe's.

"I think you know whatever you do is going to satisfy me." She stated with a smirk. "So, why don't you show me just how hot I am to you?" She muttered with her hot breath against Beca's lips.

"Very well. Do you want to continue this here or should we take this somewhere else?" Beca murmured, leaning in and brushing her lips against Chloe's slowly and softly.

"Right here babe," Chloe hummed as Beca's lips touched hers. "Right here, right now. Let's be more adventurous." She whispered in Beca's ear, nibbling on it hopefully to spur her wife to continue.

Beca smirked and raised her eyebrow, intrigued by Chloe's idea. "This should be an experience. I don't think we've ever done it in the kitchen before," she said, tugging at the hem of Chloe's shirt.

"When I'm pregnant, we'll be doing it in a lot of places we haven't done it before." Chloe said, she lifted her hands up, allowing Beca to pull her shirt over her head. Chloe had a purple push-up bra on, making her cleavage show. Something she knew Beca enjoyed seeing. "It's going to test your stamina and your adventurousness."

"I'm certainly up for that challenge," Beca murmured, tossing Chloe's shirt onto the floor. She leaned in and kissed her wife, running her hands up and down her back before unclipping her bra strap. "Do you want to help me with my clothes now?" She muttered quietly.

"Sure thing babe," Chloe said before reaching under Beca's shirt and lifting it over her head. She then pulled Beca close again with her legs, reaching behind her and unclipping the bra strap. Once Beca's bra fell to the floor Chloe said, "There now you're just as naked as me." She said smiling.

Beca smiled back at Chloe. "Everything about you is so, so beautiful, but I'd have to say that my favorite thing about you is your smile. It must be contagious or something, because every time I see you smile, I smile. It makes me so happy when you're happy," she said, gazing into Chloe's eyes.

"You should write a song about that," Chloe said smiling back at Beca, whose eyes were on her. Chloe leaned in again and kissed Beca's lips. "If I had to pick my favorite feature, your eyes are probably the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen." Chloe said gazing into Beca's midnight blue orbs. "Every time I catch myself looking into them, I get lost."

"Your eyes are pretty great, too. I really hope that our kid gets your eyes. He or she will be so cute with your hair and eyes," Beca said, smiling as she thought of a little child running around their house. "I didn't even know that I wanted to have a kid, but now it's close to becoming a reality. I wouldn't have found this dream if it weren't for you."

"You know, you say I make all of your dreams come true." Chloe mentioned, tucking Beca's hair back and looking into her eyes. "But you don't give yourself enough credit for making a lot of my dreams come true. You make my dreams come true Beca, everyday. Just being with you is enough for me, and now we could be having a baby. You wanting one is a dream come true for me, just like you being able to walk again, and you wanting to marry me. All these things that you've done for me, they just made realize that not only do you make my dreams come true; Beca, you are my dream come true. Nothing will ever change that." She said, looking deeply into Beca's eyes, meaning every word that she said.

Beca smiled, feeling herself get a little teary-eyed as Chloe spoke. "I never thought I would find someone that would feel that way about me," she said in a soft voice. "I mean, I always dreamed of it, of course, but I never thought I would actually find someone that cared about me like that until I met you. I've never believed in so-called 'fairy tales' because I used to think that was all bullshit, but now I have my fairy tale and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm your queen, aren't I?" Chloe said smiling. When Beca nodded she leaned in and kissed Beca's lips gently but full of lust and want. "So, where were we?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"I don't exactly remember. I think that we were making out, but I'm not sure. Maybe you have a better idea of where we left off?" Beca asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, the last thing I remember was you were going to take me, right here, right now." Chloe mentioned, kissing Beca's neck gently, finding her pulse point and sucking on it softly. That was Beca's weak spot, the place where Chloe knew if she sucked on it just right, she'd spur Beca on.

Beca felt a moan rising up in her throat, and she quickly bit her lip to restrain herself. "Ah, now it's all coming back to me," Beca said, smashing her lips against Chloe's in a passionate kiss. Chloe smirked and kissed back with just as much passion, her hands roaming up and down Beca's naked back.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on." Chloe moaned, pulling away from the kiss only to take a quick break before kissing her wide again.

"Would you like to give me an idea of how much I turn you on?" Beca asked, moving her hands up and down Chloe's sides as they continued to kiss one another.

"Alright," Chloe said. She took one of Beca's hands and lead it down her body to her jean shorts before sneaking Beca's hand inside. Chloe was soaked and hot for Beca, that much was obvious when Beca had her hand down there. "Believe me now babe?" She moaned.

Beca nodded, keeping her hand inside Chloe's shorts. "Jesus, Chlo. How are you this worked up already?" She asked.

"I can't control what you do to me babe," Chloe whispered. She bit her lip and smirked at Beca. "You drive me wild."

"I really do, don't I?" Beca said, pressing her hand against Chloe's wet core. "Tell me, how much do you want me right now?" She whispered in a low, breathy voice.

"Beca I-" Chloe gasped, moaning at the way Beca pushed hard against her entrance. "I don't want you, I-I need you." She moaned, bucking her hips against Beca hand. "Shit, I need you so bad."

Beca smirked, satisfied by Chloe's response. She pulled her hand away, only to bring it back to the redhead's core moments later. She started to rub small circles with her fingers, attaching her lips to the side of Chloe's neck. "I bet this feels so good, doesn't it?"

"God, you're such a tease baby," she moaned, grabbing Beca's head as her wife sucked on her neck, tangling her fingers in her wife's hair. "But yes, it feels so, so good." She couldn't help but admit that even Beca's teasing ways got her more and more excited. "Fuck," she groaned, bucking her hips again.

Beca continued her motions, smirking each time a moan would fall from Chloe's lips. "I promise that you only have to wait a little while longer, baby. Just a little while longer," she whispered, trailing her lips to Chloe's weak spot right behind her ear and leaving a few hickeys.

"Such a tease." Chloe repeated, though she really couldn't help but enjoy how amazing this felt. "Shit," she moaned. "The things you do to me Beca."

The brunette slowly stopped what she was doing and looked into Chloe's eyes. "Would you like me to stop?" She asked. "Because if you want me to stop, then I will."

"Please don't," Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact. "Please don't stop baby." She begged, bucking her hips in Beca's direction. "I need you so badly."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips gently. "I love you so, so much, baby, and I'm going to show you just how much I love you," she murmured against her lips. Beca slowly inserted two fingers inside of Chloe, matching the pace at which she was bucking her hips.

"Fuck, yes!" Chloe moaned, throwing her head against the cupboards as Beca began to finger her. She leaned in and kissed Beca roughly, their lips smashing together.

Beca leaned into the kiss, slowly starting to quicken the pace of her fingers. "I hope you didn't hit your head too hard on the cupboards," she said with a chuckle.

As the two of them kissed and Beca picked up the pace, Chloe moaned and hummed into the kiss. "Mmmmm, Beca!" She groaned, spreading her legs further apart. "Baby, faster!"

Beca granted Chloe's request, speeding up her pace and adding a third finger as a bonus. "Tell me if the pace is alright for you, okay baby?" Beca muttered, going faster than she had been before. Chloe leaned her head back against the cupboards again, giving Beca access to suck on her neck.

"You're so good baby," she moaned. "So fucking good!" Chloe bit her lip to try and keep from moaning but it was no use, countless moans escaped her mouth as Beca got her closer and closer to her orgasm.

Beca could feel Chloe's muscles begin to tense up, and she knew that the redhead was close to reaching her climax. "You're almost there, baby, just keep going," she murmured, leaving a cluster of bites on her wife's neck while her fingers continued to work their magic.

"Oh my god, baby!" She moaned. Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss so she could feel the vibrations coming off from her moans. She then Beca's lips continue their work on her neck. "Fuck! I'm so close!"

Spurred on by Chloe's moans, Beca continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the redhead at a fast pace, determined to help her reach her climax. "What else can I do for you, baby? Is there anything else I can do that would drive you crazy?"

"Everything you do drives me crazy baby, just don't stop whatever you do!" Chloe moaned, her body tensing up as she felt a knot growing in her stomach. "Just do something to drive me over the edge baby!" She moaned loudly. "Make me scream so loud the world can hear how much I love you!"

"Oh I'll definitely do that, love," Beca purred in Chloe's ear. The brunette stopped thrusting with her fingers and instead used her hands to hold Chloe's legs apart while she put her head between them, her tongue being the thing needed to drive her wife over the edge. Chloe instantly clenched up as Beca's tongue began pleasuring her, being closer now than ever to her climax.

"Ahh! Beca!" Chloe screamed, scooting closer to the end of the counter to give Beca great access to her throbbing core. "Yes! Yes! Don't stop! I'm going to cum!" She screamed.

Beca smirked to herself and continued to swirl her tongue around Chloe's wet folds, giving the redhead the pleasure that she so desperately needed. "Say my name, baby. Say my name," she whispered in a low tone.

"Beca! Don't stop!" Chloe obliged, moaning Beca's name several times. "I need your tongue inside me baby!" She screamed. "Oh Beca! Please!"

"Come on baby, you can do it. You're so close. I know that you want to let go so badly," Beca murmured, swirling her tongue around at a faster pace to spur on the redhead.

Chloe pushed Beca's head impossibly closer to her core when she hit her orgasm. "BECA!" Chloe screamed. "BECA YES! YES! YES!" She screamed as an intense orgasm shook her body, making her cum hard and let out exasperated breaths. Beca's tongue still pleasuring her throughout her high. "FUCK! BECA!"

Beca helped the redhead ride out her high then slowly kissed up her body, finishing it off with a peck on the lips. "How was that?" She murmured softly. The redhead leaned in and kissed her wife again to signify how amazing it was.

"Perfect," Chloe stated. "Absolutely perfect." She then hopped on the counter, pulled her jean shorts up and put her bra and shirt back on before helping Beca with hers. "So, do you think you can handle a lot more of that if I'm pregnant?"

Beca nodded. "I'll definitely be able to handle a lot more of that," the brunette replied with a confident smile. "Do you think you can handle a lot more of that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh baby, you know that I could handle a lot more of that." Chloe stated, kissing her wife's lips.

Beca smiled and leaned into the kiss for a few extra moments. "Well then, that's a very good thing, because you can expect to get a lot more of that over the next nine months. That is, if you want to have a lot more of that."

"Ummm, is that supposed to be a joke?" Chloe said with a laugh. "Of course I want that." She stated before leaning their foreheads together and putting her hands on Beca's waist. "We're going to be parents soon," Chloe stated with a small smile. "I can feel it in my bones."

Beca nodded her head in agreement, a smile growing on her face. "I just have a feeling that you're right about that. We're going to be parents soon," she said. Chloe closed her eyes and grinned slightly, excited and nervous for what the future brought them. Hopefully it would bring a child of their own. But no matter what, Chloe knew with Beca at her side, everything would be alright.

 **Hey guys! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chloe and Beca are really serious about having a baby! And they're thinking of Jesse to be their top choice for the donor. Hopefully Chloe can get pregnant, and Beca for that matter. But Jesse and Aubrey are going to be parents!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Gabi and Elle.**


	6. Chapter 6: Good News

Chapter 6: Good News

Time seemed to go slower for the Mitchells as they awaited to find out if they were able to have children. Days almost seemed to drag along, so the two did their best to try not to think about the call. The call that said they had the results to the test, the that they could come in to find out if they were able to have children. Chloe seemed to affected by it the most. She's always wanted to have a child of her own, and the constant anxiousness while waiting for those two weeks aggravated her. She needed to find out, because even though Beca said that Chloe not being able to have a baby wouldn't let her down, Chloe still wanted to make this dream come true for her.

Just as it had been in the days before they went and got the tests done, Beca could tell that Chloe was extremely stressed out by the idea that she wouldn't be able to have children. The brunette did the best that she could to help the redhead relax, as she had done before, but even reassurance that she wouldn't be let down by her not being able to have a kid wasn't enough. They had gotten the call a few days ago; now all they had to do was go see Dr. Rena again and find out the results.

Chloe was silent in the car ride over to Dr. Rena's office. Her heart seemed to beating at a million miles an hour, and not in a good way. She just wanted to know. If she wasn't able to have kids, she'd be devastated. That's one thing she'd always wanted, and she knew that not being able to have one would completely destroy her. She had her earbuds in while Beca drove, trying not to focus on the future and just trying to relax, the hand Beca wasn't using to drive was linked with one of Chloe's hands.

When they reached a stop light, Beca turned her head and looked at Chloe, who was looking out the window. Beca squeezed her hand and leaned over, kissing Chloe's cheek softly. "It's going to be okay, you know that, right? No matter what the results are, it's going to be okay." The redhead nodded but didn't say anything, she just looked at Beca for a moment. A small but fading smile spread across her face for a short second before she turned to look back out the window. She squeezed Beca's hand to assure her that she was helping, even though it didn't seem like it.

Once they reached the office, Beca turned off the car. Chloe waited a moment to get out of the car, taking a few deep breaths. She held Beca's hand and brought it up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss on Beca's skin before holding it in her hands. It was as if she was praying to God above that she was able to have kids. Beca smiled a little bit, then got out of the car and opened Chloe's door for her, taking the redhead's hand. They walked towards the office in silence, both of them deep in their thoughts.

After about ten minutes of waiting in the waiting room, the receptionist called their names. "Beca and Chloe Mitchell," the receptionist called out. The couple stood up and walked over to the desk. "Dr. Rena is ready to show you the results to your test. Just head to her office it's the third door on the left."

Chloe nodded and she and Beca walked hand in hand to Dr. Rena's office, and found her sitting at her desks eating an apple while she went over some stuff on her computer. Even though her door was open, Chloe knocked. "Dr. Rena," she said smiling nervously.

"Beca, Chloe." Dr. Rena said with a kind smile, gesturing for them to come inside. The couple went inside and sat down in the chairs next to Rena's desk. "I'm sure that you two have been patiently waiting to find out the results of the tests," Dr. Rena said.

Beca immediately nodded. "The last two weeks have probably been the slowest weeks of my life," she said with a laugh.

"Well, it is a stressful couple of weeks." Dr. Rena stated. "Let me grab your test results real quick." She got up from her chair and walked over to her file cabinet, grabbing her test results for both Beca and Chloe. Chloe sat there silently and waited the long steps Dr. Rena took to get the results. "Alright, Beca why don't we start with your results?" She said smiling. When Beca nodded and then Dr. Rena opened up the folder with Beca's results. "Well, Beca. You are very fertile. Which is good news, you are very able to have children." She said.

Beca smiled, sighing with relief. She looked over at Chloe, her smile turning into a grin. Beca squeezed her hand and leaned over, kissing her cheek softly.

"Alright, Chloe, would you like to see your results now?" Dr. Rena asked.

"Yes please." Chloe said, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, to try and push the nervousness away.

Dr. Rena opened Chloe's folder and looked it over. "Chloe," she said looking up from the folder. "You're very able to carry a child."

The redhead took a huge sigh of relief and teared up, standing up and walking over to Dr. Rena, giving her a hug. "Thank you so, so much." She said.

If it was even possible, Beca smiled even more than she had been before, knowing that this would be a huge weight lifted off of Chloe's shoulders. Beca hugged Dr. Rena as well, thanking her for everything she had done for them.

"Since both of you are able to carry a child, your child can and will be biologically yours, which I know was something that you wanted," Dr. Rena said. "Have you been putting any thought into who you would like the sperm donor to be?" Chloe looked over at Beca. She knew in her heart that it had to be Jesse. He was their closest friend and if he was the donor, he'd be able to spend a lot of time with their child. Benji lived out in Chicago with Emily and Luke was in New York.

When she got the nod from Beca, Chloe turned back to Dr. Rena. "Yes we do, our friend Jesse Swanson."

"Alright, since you have made that decision, all that we have to do is get a sperm sample from Jesse and then we'll set up an appointment for the procedure to be done," Dr. Rena replied, writing a few things down on a notepad before turning to her computer. "When is the soonest you could possibly come in for the procedure?"

"This Friday," Chloe said smiling widely.

"Okay then, I'll set it up. You two lovely ladies are free to go." Dr. Rena said, walking the two of them to the door.

Both Beca and Chloe were silent until they reached their car, that's when Chloe started jumping and cheering. She hugged Beca tightly, never wanting to let go. "We can have kids babe," she said crying happily. "We can have kids."

Beca smiled and held Chloe closely, shedding a few happy tears as well. "You have no idea how happy I am right now, baby. I'm so, so happy right now," the brunette said, wiping away her own tears before she leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips.

"God, I was so scared." She said, holding Beca even tighter than before. "I was so damn scared that I wouldn't be able to give us a child. I was so scared that I was going to let you down." She murmured into Beca's shoulder as they continued to embrace each other. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca again.

"I don't know why you would be scared," Beca said, pulling away from the kiss. "I told you that you wouldn't let me down if you weren't able to have a child. Why didn't you believe me?" She asked.

"I don't know why, I guess I didn't want to not have one of your dreams come true. You've said that I've made every dream of yours come true, and I didn't want this dream to not come true." Chloe said, looking down for a moment. "I just want to make all your dreams come true."

"And you have, Chloe. If it weren't for you, I would never have realized that I wanted to have kids. It wouldn't have mattered to me if you weren't able to have kids. You've already given me so much that you not having kids wouldn't be a big deal to me, okay?" Beca said, tilting Chloe's chin up with her finger.

Chloe looked Beca in the eyes, entranced by their dark shade of blue. "I love you so much." Chloe said. "I hope you know that." She whispered.

Beca smiled and leaned in, pecking Chloe's lips. "I do know that, and I'm very lucky to have the privilege of being loved by someone as amazing, kind, talented, and beautiful as you are," she replied.

"So, I guess we have to give Jesse and Aubrey a call, and ask Jesse to be our donor." Chloe said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my god, this is actually happening."

"This is actually happening. We're actually going to have a kid," Beca said, a wide grin on her face and a few tears of joy pricking at her eyes. "We're actually going to have a kid," she repeated to herself.

"We're going to be parents." Chloe stated happily, hugging Beca again for the third time in the parking lot. "We're going to be able to be parents, we're going to have a kid."

Beca smiled and picked Chloe up, spinning her around a few times before putting her back down on the ground. "Thank you. Thank you so much for this, Chlo." Chloe giggled as Beca spun her around, holding onto her wife tightly as she did so.

They gave Jesse and Aubrey the call, asking if Jesse would be the donor and that they had an appointment on Friday, which would be in the insemination. So, until then, Chloe and Beca were celebrating the fact that they were both able to have a child.

One afternoon, Beca was sitting on the couch in their living room, her phone in her hand. She didn't want to get too ahead of herself, but she was looking at a list of potential names for their kid. "Hey Chlo? Can you come here for a second?" She called out.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" Chloe asked, walking over to Beca and taking a seat next to her while Barden hopped up with her. "What is it?"

Beca held her phone out so Chloe could look at it. "I know I probably shouldn't be getting ahead of myself, but I was looking at a list of baby names," she said. Chloe found this very adorable and she leaned over to give Beca a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"That's so sweet babe," She muttered as she looked through the names. "These are all great names." She said handing Beca's phone back to her. "Remember Charlie, the guy who stay with me at the shooting a couple years ago? As great as some of these names are, I would kind of like to name our first child Charlie. His daughter named her daughter after me, I'd like to do the same for him since he did so much for me that day."

Beca nodded. "That's a really great idea, baby. What about the middle name for our kid? Do any of these names appeal to you?" The brunette asked.

"Well, if it's a girl why don't we name it after your mother?" She suggested. "So it would be 'Charlie Holly Mitchell,' and if it's a boy we could name him after your father. So 'Charlie John Mitchell.'" She said smiling. "Does that sound good?"

Beca nodded, smiling back at Chloe. "That sounds great. Both of my parents would be thrilled, I know that for sure. Although I think that giving the boy the middle name of Richard would be a good idea as well."

"You'd want to name him after my father?" Chloe said happily, tearing up a little as she said so.

"Of course, only if it's alright with you. I just think it would be a really cute middle name, and a way to honor your dad because he's such a great person," Beca replied. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips softly, holding her close.

"So, Charlie Holly if it's a girl and Charlie Richard if it's a boy? That's what we're going with?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"That's what we're going with," Beca repeated, a few tears welling up in her eyes. "This is real. It's actually happening."

"It is actually happening baby," Chloe stated. She leaned their foreheads together and she smiled. Chloe then pecked Beca's lips a couple times before smiling again.

"You have no idea how excited I am to be a mom, Chloe. I'm really scared, but on top of that is excitement. I'm so excited," she said again, smiling and blushing a little.

"I'm so excited too baby." Chloe said. "This is going to be an amazing adventure."

"An amazing adventure indeed," the brunette murmured back, kissing the tip of the redhead's nose.

The days leading up to Friday's appointment went by surprisingly fast, unlike the wait to find out the results of the fertility tests. Maybe it was the fact that they were able to have a baby and now it was a matter of Jesse's sperm attaching to one of Chloe's eggs in the insemination process.

"Is insemination painful?" Jesse asked as they made their way to Dr. Rena's office.

"She said that it feels weird but is quick and not painful." Chloe said as Beca drove and she sat in the passenger's seat while Jesse and Aubrey sat in the back seat.

"I know that we've said this time and time again, but thank you both so much for doing this for us. You really didn't have to do this, but you are anyways and I appreciate that a lot," Beca said to Aubrey and Jesse.

"Of course, it's the least we can do." Aubrey said. "Plus, with our little miracle," she said, rubbing her stomach and smiling softly at the baby bump that was starting to show. "We want to do anything we can to have our best friends experience that amazing feeling as well."

A few minutes later, Beca pulled into the parking lot of Dr. Rena's office. She parked the car, and then she and Chloe got out of the car and walked towards the doors, followed by Jesse and Aubrey. Beca, who was holding Chloe's hand, leaned in and whispered, "Are you excited?"

"I'll be more excited when I'm actually with child." Chloe said smiling and chuckling before they walked inside. Once they were called the four of them stood up and walked to Dr. Rena's room.

"Hello everyone." Dr. Rena said with a friendly smile. Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled a little bit before turning her attention back to Dr. Rena. She started to tap her foot on the floor with anticipation.

"How are you all doing today?" Dr. Rena asked.

"Excited and nervous." Chloe said smiling widely.

"Well, this is a very simple process." Dr. Rena said. She then turned to Jesse. "You must be the donor. I believe your name is Jesse."

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you. This is my wife Aubrey." He said smiling.

"Well, Jesse, we need a sample of your sperm, so while you're off doing that we will get Chloe ready for the process." One of Dr. Rena's assistants came in to direct Jesse to where he was supposed to go, leaving Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey with Dr. Rena.

"So, unless you've done your own research, I'm assuming that you all would like to know how this process works." All three women nodded.

"So basically we are going to use Jesse's sperm to inseminate Chloe. We will put it in this little tube to help put it inside of Chloe. It is a quick and easy process. There is only a twenty percent chance it will take it the first time. Basically we put that little tube in Chloe's vagina and shoot the sperm in there. It only takes about thirty seconds to do so and then in a couple weeks you come back to see if you're pregnant or not."

"Okay," Chloe said. "That sounds simple enough right?"

Beca nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that doesn't seem to be too complicated. Now, what happens if we come back in a few weeks and it turns out that Chloe isn't pregnant?" She asked Dr. Rena.

"Then you wait another two weeks before we try another insemination." Dr. Rena explained. "But don't get discouraged if the first few times it comes out negative okay? It takes most people two or three months when they are trying to have a baby so don't get down on yourself if the first two or three tries comes out negative."

Chloe nodded her head and squeezed Beca's hand. "Okay Dr. Rena. Thank you so much."

Dr. Rena smiled at Chloe. "Now all we have to do is wait for the sperm sample to be collected and then we can begin the procedure. Beca and Aubrey, we'll ask you to wait in the lobby while we do this procedure just so that it doesn't get too crowded in there."

"Alright," Aubrey stated. "That sounds good to me." About ten minutes late Jesse got back and then Beca, Aubrey, and Jesse left the room. Dr. Rena got everything ready.

"This will be really quick." Dr. Rena said as Chloe lay on the table. "Okay, you comfortable?"

"Yes," Chloe said.

"Okay then, let's do this." Dr. Rena put her gloves on and then took the tube. She put it inside Chloe, who jumped at first. "Alright, take a deep breath for me." The redhead did so and Dr. Rena shot the sperm up into her uterus.

"Is it done?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, you are free to go," Dr. Rena replied. "Come back in a few weeks and then we can test you to see if you're pregnant."

Beca, Aubrey, and Jesse were talking as they waited in the lobby, all three of them looking up when they saw Chloe had joined them. "How did it go?" Beca asked.

"It felt weird, but it didn't hurt or anything." Chloe said smiling. "I feel excited though. Even if it doesn't work this time, we're trying to have a baby. It's an exciting moment." She stated.

Beca smiled and took one of Chloe's hands in hers. "We're another step closer to having a family of our own, baby. It might not work this time, but I won't give up hope even if that's the case," the brunette replied, bringing Chloe's hand up and kissing it gently. The redhead smiled and then turned to Jesse and Aubrey, walking over to them to give them a hug.

"I can't thank you two enough for doing this for us, if there is anything you need, just let us know okay?" Chloe said as she pulled back from the hug.

Aubrey nodded, smiling widely. "In a few months, maybe you and I could go shopping and look at the different baby clothes and other things that they have. Beca and Jesse can go do something else, I'm sure they'd be bored by that," the blonde said with a chuckle.

"Hey! When we go baby clothes shopping, I assure you that I'll be there." Jesse said, defending himself with a chuckle.

The four of them chuckled and then headed out to lunch. Chloe decided to pay as a small thank you for Jesse and Aubrey's agreement to have Jesse be their donor. They all decided to go to a fancy Thai restaurant and sat in a booth together.

"So, have you guys been thinking about any potential names for the baby?" Beca asked Jesse and Aubrey, who were sitting across the table from her and Chloe.

"Actually, we have been," Jesse said, looking to Aubrey to reveal the names they had been considering.

"We have a few names picked out for each gender. If it's a girl, we were thinking Georgia or 'Georgie' as a nickname, or Susannah with 'Susie' for short since that is my mother's name." Aubrey started. "Then we have Skylar as our neutral name, with Sky for short. For boys, we're thinking of naming it after his father, Kenneth. Or Kenny for short."

"Those names are beautiful Bree," Chloe said smiling.

Beca nodded in agreement, making both Jesse and Aubrey beam with both excitement and happiness. "I just can't believe that we're really having a kid. I've wanted one for so long, and now this dream is finally coming true," Aubrey said, wiping away a few tears.

"It really is amazing." Jesse said. "I'm so thrill to be a future father and I hope that everything works out for you too."

"Thank you Jesse, that's very sweet of you." Chloe stated.

"Well, I tend to be a sweet guy." He joked.

Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse's comment, making Aubrey and Chloe laugh. "Yeah, and you're also an extremely humble guy," the brunette remarked with a slight smirk on her face.

Jesse chuckled. "I'm just happy to be a part of this whole thing. That's all." He said.

Once lunch was over the married couples headed back to their homes. Chloe pulled into their garage with a smile on her face.

Beca looked over, seeing the happy smile on Chloe's face. "I have a really good feeling about everything that happened today. A really good feeling," she said, smiling at Chloe.

"Me too, baby." Chloe said sighing happy. "I can't believe that I may be carrying our first child. It feels so surreal."

Beca leaned over and placed her hand on Chloe's stomach. "I don't know if you're in there or not, little baby, but I love you," she murmured in a soft voice. Chloe chuckled and smiled at Beca's cute little gesture.

"Just so you know, you just gained a couple badass points for being excited to be a mother." Chloe stated, kissing Beca's cheek.

"That seems like something that would take away badass points, but I'll take what I can get," Beca replied, looking up towards Chloe.

"I think it's pretty sexy that you want to be a parent." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear before getting out of the car and walking into the house.

Beca followed Chloe into the house, closing the door behind them. She took a look around, thinking for a few moments. "I guess we'll have to start baby-proofing the place soon," she thought aloud.

"Yeah, we just might have to do that. But let's wait until there's actually a baby to baby-proof the place for." Chloe said smiling and hanging up the keys to their car and walking over to Beca. She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and smiled at her. "Even if it takes twenty tries for me to get pregnant, I want you to know how happy I am that you want kids."

Beca smiled back at Chloe and closed the distance between them, kissing her lips slowly yet passionately. "I can't wait until we get to be mothers. This is going to be one of the craziest adventures of my life, and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else."

"Good, because neither would I." Chloe stated with a smile. She tucked Beca's hair back and held her close, smiling as Beca's arms draped over her shoulders. Chloe's hands ran soothingly up and down Beca's sides. "So, if I do have a baby, what do you think I have?"

"As in a boy or a girl?" Beca asked, starting to think about the question when Chloe nodded. "I really don't know. I've always pictured our first child as being a girl, but I'd be happy with either," she replied.

"Of course!" Chloe said enthusiastically. A moment a silence passed and Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips. "How ever could I thank you for being such an amazing wife?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"You don't need to thank me. You've already done so much for me that I feel like I'm the one who should be thanking you," Beca said, smiling back at her wife.

"I know, but you do so much for me as well." Chloe said. "And I know I don't have to thank you, but I want to. Because I love you baby," she said, running her hands up underneath Beca's shirt. "Will you let me properly thank you?" She asked, making the sexy version of her puppy eyes.

Beca smirked a little, finally catching onto what Chloe was suggesting. "Well, if you insist. I've never been able to resist those puppy eyes of yours," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"I know you can't, why do you think I use them so much?" Chloe teased before picking Beca up and taking her over to the couch. She lay her wife down slowly and kissed her lips once or twice before moving her lips to Beca's neck while her hands remained under Beca's shirt.

Beca's hands instinctively went to Chloe's sides and began to run up and down. "Mmm, baby, that feels really nice," she murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing as Chloe took control. Chloe found her wife's weak spot on her pulse point and sucked on it little while her hands moved up to Beca's bra and start to massage her breasts.

"I'm glad it does baby," she whispered.

A moan began to rise up in Beca's throat as Chloe began to massage her breasts, and the brunette bit down hard on her lip to restrain herself. "Shit," was all she could manage to get out, her nails digging into Chloe's skin.

The redhead moaned just to tease her wife while she continued her movements. "You know you won't be able to hold those moans in for long, don't you baby?" She whispered, tugging on Beca's earlobe with her teeth before moving her lips back to Beca's. She softly bit Beca's bottom lip and tugged on it before pulling Beca's shirt over her head. She bit her own lip, seeing Beca's bra clad boobs. "Fuck, you're so hot baby." Chloe said before leaning back down and kissing all over Beca's neck, collarbone, and chest just above her cleavage.

"I might not be able to restrain myself much longer, but I'm certainly going to try to," Beca muttered back, turning her head to the side to give Chloe more access to her neck. Her nails dug even deeper into Chloe's sides, leaving behind red scratch marks. "Fucking hell," the brunette whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I bet it feels so good baby," Chloe smirked when she heard the soft yet explicit cursing that Beca was making under her breath. To turn her wife on even more, Chloe leaned up and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Each button revealing a little more skin, and a little more cleavage. She unbuttoned it enough so her cleavage was in Beca's line of sight and she smirked before coming back down to kiss Beca's lips.

Chloe's plan succeeded, as Beca felt herself getting more and more turned on with each button on her shirt that her wife unbuttoned. "Holy shit, you're so beautiful," she breathed out, her breath hitching a little. Beca leaned up into the kiss, pulling Chloe down and connecting their lips roughly. "I want you so bad right now," she whispered against the redhead's lips.

Chloe unbuttoned the rest of her shirt but didn't take it off yet. "I know you do baby, I know you do." She whispered before kissing her wife's lips one more time before kissing a trail down to her stomach where she stayed for a while, creating a couple hickeys on Beca's abs. To tease Beca just a little bit more, Chloe went down to the top of Beca's jeans and then slowly licked up Beca's stomach. "You like that baby?"

All Beca could do was nod her head, signaling to Chloe that she did indeed like what she was doing and that she wanted more. Beca was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, she'd let out a moan, which she had been restraining herself from doing the whole time. Beca whimpered when Chloe's lips left her skin, missing the contact.

"Don't hold it baby, I know you to moan so badly," Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's cleavage, causing the younger woman's back to arch just enough to reach the clip to her bra and undo it.

Beca, too focused on not giving in to her temptation, didn't even realize that Chloe's hands managed to unclip her bra. "Oh. That was rather smooth of you," she commented with a small smile and a chuckle. The redhead held up Beca's bra in front of her and smirked before dropping it on the floor behind her. She then took to taking one of Beca's boobs and sucking on it softly, as it she wasn't causing her wife enough torture.

"I know you want to Beca," Chloe whispered as she continued to suck on her wife's breast. "Let it all out."

A gasp came from Beca's mouth, soon followed by a long, low moan. "Oh my god, Chlo," she whispered through gritted teeth. "The things that you do to me," the brunette said, shaking her head. Chloe moved to the other breast and sucked a hickey or two into it before kissing down to Beca's pants and then unbuttoning them.

Chloe pulled them down Beca's legs with ease and threw down by the bra. She then did her signature move, and sucked a hickey into Beca's hip, which is something she knew her wife enjoyed. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be moaning my name in your sleep for weeks because I fucked you so good."

Beca whimpered at Chloe's words and tangled her fingers in her hair, tugging at the ends of her soft ginger locks. "Please, don't tease me any longer. I'm not sure I can take much more," she moaned softly, opening her eyes and gazing up into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

A smirk tugged at Chloe's lips and she kissed the material of Beca's underwear gently. "Okay baby, I won't tease you any longer." She whispered. She then pulled Beca's underwear down with her teeth. Chloe then kissed up Beca's inner thighs and up all the way to her lips while her hand began to toy around with Beca's wet core.

Beca's eyes rolled back into her head, and she slowly began to buck her hips towards Chloe's hand, needing more than she was being given at the moment. "Shit, that feels great," the brunette moaned, pushing Chloe's head down closer to her skin. Chloe continued to kiss along Beca's neck, and then slid one finger inside of her.

"How about now baby?" She muttered, tugging at the skin on Beca's neck.

The response that Beca gave her wife was a low moan, followed by another string of expletives. "Holy fuck, baby," Beca whined, beginning to buck her hips at a faster pace to show Chloe that she wanted more.

"Hey baby, how wet are you?" Chloe whispered as she kissed and sucked on Beca's pulse point on her neck. She added a second finger inside Beca and began thrusting faster to meet the pace of Beca's hips.

"I'm so wet, baby," Beca murmured back, her breaths coming in short gasps now. "How are you this good?" She muttered, moaning as she slowly got closer and closer to her climax.

A huge smirk spread across Chloe's face and her continued to thrust with her fingers and nimble and wonderful pace. "I just know how you like it baby." She nibbled on Beca's earlobe for a moment before placing a searing kiss on her wife's lips. Chloe could tell Beca was nearing her climax as her walls started to tighten around her fingers. "Do you want my tongue baby?" She murmured against Beca's lips.

Beca nodded her head, bringing Chloe up into a kiss. "I need everything you've got, baby. I need everything," she murmured against the redhead's lips, pulling away and gazing into her eyes with both lust and love. "Please, Chloe. I need you so badly right now." Chloe's eyes met Beca, seeing how dark and dilated they were with passion, lust, and a whole lot of love. She knew then that it was the time to give Beca more than everything she had.

The redhead added a third finger and then kissed Beca one more time with incredible passion before moving down her body in a hasty trail of kisses before reaching her wet folds where she began to suck on Beca's core while her fingers thrusted harder and harder and tugged at Beca's sweet spot inside of her. "Oh baby," Chloe muttered. "You taste so good." She muttered as her tongue worked hard to add to Beca's pleasure. "I want you to scream my name baby! So loud everyone in the state of California can hear you clearly!" She said, continuing her skilled motions to get Beca to cum.

Moments after Chloe's words, Beca reached her climax. "FUCK! CHLOE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hit her hard. Beca's walls clenched tightly around Chloe's fingers, and she let out a few high-pitched grunts and moans as she came down from her high. Catching her breath, the brunette closed her eyes and wiped away a few beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. "Wow. Just wow."

Chloe cleaned up Beca's cum and stayed down there for a moment, soothing Beca with her tongue's soft stroke while she came down from her high. After a little while Chloe her fingers clean and then kissed up Beca's body before kissing her lips, giving Beca a taste of what Chloe had done to her. "So? Best sex and orgasm you've ever had?" She said chuckling as she hovered over Beca and leaned back down to kiss her again.

Beca laughed and took a few deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal. "I think that might actually have been the best orgasm I've ever had. That was spectacular," the brunette said, smiling up at Chloe. She leaned in and kissed her softly. "I really, really needed that. Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome, I was very happy to oblige to your needs." She murmured smiling as Beca kissed her softly. They stayed there, kissing for a moment, letting their lips move with each other smoothly for awhile, not really caring about anything else in the world except being there with each other. The redhead smiled as Beca ran her hands through Beca's hair. "You tasted so good babe," she teased as they pulled back to take a breath.

Beca smiled and chuckled a little bit, closing her eyes and sighing with content. "I love you so much, baby," she whispered, opening her eyes and gazing into Chloe's. "Everything about tonight was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"I'm happy it was for you, baby." Chloe whispered, laying down next to Beca on the couch. She pulled a blanket on top of them and wrapped her arms around Beca from behind, holding her close, making sure their bodies pressed together to keep warm. "It was perfect for me too, and hopefully soon, we're going to be parents."

Beca turned over on her side so she was facing Chloe, and she leaned their foreheads together. "You're going to be the best mom ever. You know that, right?" She said, tracing shapes on Chloe's arm with one of her fingers. "There's nobody more ready to be a mother than you."

"Our child is going to have two amazing moms," Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's cheek softly. "Two amazing moms who love them very much."

"You're right about that," Beca replied, her words getting cut off by a short yawn. She smiled, her eyes slowly closing. "I think I'm going to fall asleep any second now," she whispered.

"Hmmm, me too. All that sex tired me out." She said smirking and giggling a little bit.

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's lips, wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling her closer. "Goodnight, my love," the brunette murmured, falling asleep moments later. Chloe looked at Beca as she slept, and a smile appeared on her face. They were hopefully going to be parents soon, and Chloe couldn't imagine raising a child with anyone else.

 **So? Is Chloe with child? And if so will she have a boy or a girl or twins? Comment to say what you think she could have if and when she gets pregnant. We really enjoy writing this for you guys!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Elle and Gabi**


	7. Chapter 7: JUNO Awards

Chapter 7: JUNO Awards

Beca considered that one of her best abilities was the ability to stay calm when under pressure. Granted, she might have a freakout or two if the situation was bad enough, but she's always thought of herself as a person who could maintain their composure even if the rest of the world was burning around her. Today, however, that was not the case, as Beca had been informed by her boss that she would be attending and performing at the JUNO Awards in Canada later that week (Apparently the fact that she was not Canadian in any way, shape or form didn't matter.) The brunette didn't even remember if she had a passport or not, let alone a song prepared to perform at the awards show.

As soon as Beca came home from work, she immediately sat down on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing to herself.

It was then that Chloe got home from work and pulled into their driveway. Once she got out and went inside, she noticed Beca slumped in on the couch. Chloe hung up her jacket and made her way over to Beca hastily. "Hey baby," she said, offering a smile her wife's way. "Is everything alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

Beca looked up at Chloe, forcing a half-smile onto her face. "Work is just really stressing me out, baby. That's all," the brunette replied, leaning up and kissing Chloe's lips. "How was your day at work?" She asked.

Chloe knew that wasn't all that was going on but she elected to answer Beca's question before asking anymore of her own. "You know, the usual, singing and dancing. I have tryouts for the main choir next week. A lot of my seniors left last years so I need to fill about twenty spots with new people. But other than that it was pretty nice." Chloe tucked some of Beca's hair out of her face. "So, why was work so stressful?"

Beca took a deep breath, looking away from Chloe for a moment. "My boss told me today that he's going to be flying me out to Canada at the end of the week to perform at some music award thing," she said, looking back towards Chloe. "I don't even know why I'm going. I mean, I don't think I'm Canadian. It's just really stressful because they want me to perform a song but I don't have anything ready and I don't know if I'll have something ready by then."

"You'll figure something out babe, you always do." Chloe stated, tucking Beca's hair back again and twirling it through her fingers. "I only wish I could go with you. I have to stay here and go to the appointment at Dr. Rena's office to see if I'm pregnant." This would be the fourth time that she was going to Rena's office, since the first three times hadn't worked, they tried a fourth insemination with Jesse's sperm and hopefully she'd be pregnant soon.

Beca smiled, a little bit disappointed that Chloe wouldn't be able to come with her, but she knew that she had a good reason to stay behind. "Alright, baby. Let me know how the appointment goes, okay?" She said. Chloe nodded and leaned in, giving Beca a quick peck on the lips.

"And to make up for me not being there, how about I help you pick out a song to sing and I help you practice? Does that sound good?" Chloe asked, laying Beca's head in her lap and running her fingers through Beca's hair with smooth fingers.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to give you a raincheck on that. They asked me to perform something original, and I want the song to be a surprise," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Of course it is baby," Chloe said smiling down at her wife. "I can't wait to hear it." She leaned down a kissed Beca's nose. "Is it going to be a love song? About you're wonderful redheaded wife?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see about that," Beca said, smiling and taking Chloe's hands in hers. "There's a pretty good chance that your guess is correct."

"I love you, and I will definitely be watching your performance." Chloe said smiling as she looked into Beca's eyes. "I wish I could actually be there but I can't wait to hear it."

Beca smiled and leaned in, kissing Chloe's lips softly. "I love you too, baby," she whispered, pulling away and looking into Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled and then hugged Beca close to her.

"You're going to be amazing." Chloe whispered.

The week went by rather slowly. Beca left on Wednesday to go to the Awards show in Vancouver. The awards show was on Friday, and Chloe's appointment was early in the morning. Beca knew that Chloe had an appointment, what she didn't know was as soon as the appointment was over, Chloe was going to fly to Vancouver and come to the awards show and surprise Beca, pregnant or not pregnant, that was her place.

Currently, it was Thursday night, and Beca had gotten back to her hotel from rehearsing for her performance the next day. She picked up some dinner, and then went to her room, calling Chloe to see if she was still awake. A smile appeared on her face when the redhead answered almost immediately. "Hey baby!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well, hello! How's my favorite superstar?" She asked with a smile on her face. "I just got back from dinner with Jesse and Aubrey, how was the rehearsal?"

"It was pretty good. We still have a few things to go over before tomorrow, but I'm feeling pretty confident about it. How was dinner with Jesse and Aubrey?" The brunette asked.

"It was pretty good, Aubrey has the cutest little baby belly I've ever seen. I can't believe she's already five months along." Chloe said with a smile on her face as she put leftover food from dinner in the fridge. "They said to tell you hi and that they missed you, but I'm sure that they don't miss you as much as I miss you."

"The only one who could come close to missing me as much as you do is Barden. How is my favorite little guy?" Beca asked, taking a sip of the glass of wine she had poured herself while Chloe was talking about her evening with Jesse and Aubrey.

"He's pretty good, we went for a walk right before dinner and now we're cuddling on the couch. We're really missing the final third of our trio." Chloe stated with a smile.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "Well, the third member of the trio will be back on Saturday, and the first thing that we'll do is go for a walk and cuddle afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Chloe said. There was a moment of silence. "I get the results tomorrow Beca," Chloe muttered. They weren't as enthusiastic as the first time she said that, three and a half months ago.

Beca knew that even though she tried to stay as positive as she could, the failed insemination attempts were taking a toll on Chloe's confidence. "Baby, why aren't you more excited? This could be the one that works. After all, Dr. Rena did say that it takes three or four tries to work," she replied.

"I know, I just wish that I didn't have to come in a fourth time you know? I just want to be pregnant. I want to have our first child inside of me already. It's starting to be a little irritating." Chloe stated. "That's all."

Beca nodded. "I understand your frustration, Chlo. Believe me, I know the feeling. It's been agonizing just waiting and hoping that we're going to be having a kid. That's all we can do though, I'm afraid. We just have to wait and hope that the results are positive," Beca said, "I really wish I could be there with you when you find out tomorrow."

"I wish you could be too, but what you're doing is going to be so fun and I know that you're going to be absolutely amazing." Chloe stated genuinely.

Beca smiled, blushing a little at Chloe's compliment. "Thanks, baby. I'm kinda nervous," she admitted, "I've never performed an original song in front of anyone, let alone a huge crowd."

"I know you'll be amazing baby. Don't stress over it." Chloe said, trying reassure Beca that she would be amazing. "You performed with Taylor at Jesse's and Aubrey's engagement party with the original song you guys wrote for me."

"Yeah, I guess that counts, but still. This is all so nerve wracking for me. What if I mess up? What if I completely fail? I'll have to quit music because I'll be too embarrassed to ever show my face again!" Beca said, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Baby, listen to me okay? Take a few deep breaths and listen to me. You're not going to fail, you're not going to mess up. You're going to be amazing and the JUNO Awards aren't going to know what hit them." Chloe said, trying to help her wife calm down. "You will be absolutely amazing. I know you will be. And you know how I know that? Because you are so incredibly talented and you love to perform, you're going to be amazing babe. I promise you that, just think about me while you're performing." Chloe stated.

Beca did as Chloe said, taking a few deep breaths to relax herself. "You're right. I just need to calm myself and focus on the performance, and everything will be alright. I got this," Beca said, both to Chloe and to herself. She smiled a little bit. "Thank you, baby. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, I love you baby. I gotta go though. I have to get up early for the appointment and then I have to get to school. So I love you, get a goodnight's rest and I'll call you with the news tomorrow." She said smiling through the phone.

"Alright, love. I'll be expecting that call tomorrow. If I don't get to talk to you tomorrow morning, I'll make sure to call you before the awards ceremony. Goodnight baby," Beca said, starting to yawn a little. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you so much more." Chloe said before they hung up the phone.

The next day Chloe headed into Dr. Rena's office around 7:00 in the morning LA time, and she waited to be called in. "Hey Chloe," Dr. Rena said as she walked out to the waiting room. "Come on in and we'll get you tested."

"I've been staying hydrated like you've said." Chloe stated.

"Good, good," Dr. Rena said, motioning for Chloe to follow her to her office. The doctor sat down in the chair at her desk and she grabbed Chloe's file out of one of her drawers. "If I remember correctly, this is going to be the fourth insemination we've done." Once Chloe nodded, she continued. "I know it might seem like it's been taking a while, but this is the standard amount of time that it usually takes for the process to work."

"I know, and I understand." Chloe said smiling and nodding.

"Alright, go pee in the cup and we will take the test." Dr. Rena said. Chloe took the cup and went into the bathroom to pee in the cup. Once she was done with that she handed the cup to Rena, who went to grab a test stick. Chloe waited there silently, tapping her foot as she waited.

The test only took about five minutes to process. Dr. Rena looked at the result, a smile slowly growing on her face, then she wrote a few things down on a note and put it in Chloe's file. "Well, the results are in," she said, pausing for an extended period of time before making the big announcement. "Congratulations, Chloe! You're pregnant!"

"Oh my god," Chloe thought she was hallucinating. "Wait, what? I am?" A huge smile spread across her face. "Holy shit!" She got up and hugged Dr. Rena. "Thank God above! Oh my goodness, I have a plane to catch! I have to go tell Beca!" She grabbed her jacket and then gave Dr. Rena a big hug. "Thank you so much!" She said before running to her car with a huge smile on her face. As she drove her car to the airport, her heart beat faster than it had in a little while. She was pregnant! And she couldn't wait to tell Beca.

Beca's team wanted to do a quick last runthrough of her performance before the show later that evening, so she was up pretty early. It was convenient that she was up this early, since Chloe's appointment was going to be around that time. However, when the practice finished up and Beca still hadn't gotten a call from Chloe, she began to get a little worried and decided to call the redhead herself.

However when Beca tried to call her, it went straight to voicemail because Chloe was on the plane on her way to Vancouver. Chloe tapped her foot in excitement as she sat on the plane, so excited to surprise Beca. And to tell her she was pregnant.

Her plane landed at about 5:30 Vancouver time, and she instantly went to arena at which the awards were being held and got ready in the bathroom. She put on her makeup and her hair was in braid. She wore a beautiful, form-fitting red dress and a nice pair of black heels. Chloe then walked out to the huge auditorium where they were having the awards and gave them her invitation before being showed to her seat. She saw Beca sitting up front and she would be sitting six rows behind her wife. Chloe's heart raced as she couldn't wait to surprise her wife.

Beca tapped her foot on the floor nervously as the seats in the auditorium slowly filled up. To add to her nerves about performing, Chloe hadn't been answering any calls or texts since last night, which made the brunette concerned that something had happened to her wife. She knew deep down that she was probably just busy with work, but that certainly didn't help as she was mentally preparing herself for her big performance.

Chloe snuck a peek up at her wife and noticed how nervous she was, and Chloe couldn't blame her. Not only was Beca going to perform a huge performance, but Chloe had reluctantly been ignoring her calls so she could surprise her.

Soon, the awards show started. And the host, who appeared to be Cobie Smulders from the hit sitcom How I Met Your Mother came out and the crowd cheered. The night began with presenting a couple awards and then the first performance was a blast from the past as Bryan Adams came on to perform his hit song "Summer of 69." The audience gave Bryan a standing ovation, and then Beca was pulled aside to get ready for her performance, which was going to occur after the commercial break.

The brunette made her way backstage, already feeling her nerves start to kick in. She took deep breaths like Chloe had told her the night before. While she was calming herself, the crew got Beca ready, giving her a microphone and hooking up her guitar to the speakers. She took a little peek out the curtain and looked at the crowd before ducking back behind the curtain and waiting for her cue to go onstage. Chloe saw Beca peeking out of the curtain and she smiled. She knew that Beca didn't know that she was there, but she hope Beca knew she was watching.

As the commercial break was getting over, Canadian actor Rachel McAdams came out and began to speak. "In the world of music, we look all around the globe to find up and coming talents. This next artist is making her debut performance tonight at the JUNO Awards. Raised in Portland, Maine, this girl grew up gifted with a killer voice, catchy ad lib beats, and an ear for amazing music. Now a four time Grammy winner, please help me welcome our guest from around the world. With her new and original song, ladies and gentlemen, Beca Mitchell." Rachel and the rest of the crowd clapped while Chloe cheered Beca's name.

Beca pulled the curtain aside and walked out onto the stage, waving towards the crowd when she heard them clap and cheer for her. She walked towards the center of the stage and adjusted the microphone to her height, then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."

Chloe looked up onstage and watched Beca sing, listening to the lyrics as the band backed her up with the music. A huge smile spread across her face as she looked at Beca pour her heart out into the performance. She then felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow

Your heart is all I own

And in your eyes, you're holding mine."

Beca opened her eyes and looked out into the crowd as she began to play her guitar while going into the chorus.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot in the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered it under my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight."

Chloe felt tears fall down her cheeks as she sang for her. This song was for her, and she knew it was. But that didn't stop the tears from falling. The song was absolutely beautiful and the lyrics made Chloe's heart melt.

Beca strummed a few chords on her guitar, the band backing her up, starting the next verse moments later.

"Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own."

A smile appeared on Beca's face as she sang that last line, and she looked down, focusing on playing the guitar as a few tears welled up in her eyes. She looked back up, and her heart stopped when her midnight blue eyes made contact with a familiar pair of bright baby blue ones. As soon as their eyes met, Chloe blew Beca a kiss and smiled at her as she sang.

Her heart raced as the song continued. Everything about this song was absolute perfection.

"We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be yours too

I see my future in your eyes."

Beca smiled even more when she saw Chloe blow a kiss her way, and she pretended to catch it while she started to sing the second chorus.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight."

Beca stepped away from the microphone as the band played behind her, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. She stepped forward, holding onto the microphone as the auditorium fell silent.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks so perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight."

Chloe walked up to the stairs of the stage, looking up at Beca. Tears filled her eyes and she felt her heart melting into mush inside of her. How Beca had managed to write the most beautiful song Chloe had ever heard was beyond her at the moment. All she wanted right now was to give Beca a great big hug. She knew she wasn't allowed onstage so she just waited at the bottom while Beca walked down to her as the band played the outro to the song.

Beca, still holding her guitar, walked downstage and to the stairs, meeting Chloe at the bottom. She opened her arms, smiling when Chloe practically threw herself into her embrace. "How on earth did you get here?" She asked. The crowd cheered and gave Beca a standing ovation, but the only thing the two of them could pay attention to each other.

"I knew you were nervous, so as soon as you left I bought a plane ticket and wanted to surprise you." She said smiling and holding her wife tighter than she ever had before.

Beca smiled and pulled away from the embrace, leaning in and kissing Chloe's lips softly. "I'm really, really happy that you came," the brunette whispered in her ear. Chloe smiled and then pulled back from the kiss before pulling them out of the auditorium so she could tell Beca the big news.

"I wanted to go somewhere where I could actually hear you over that applause." Chloe said with a chuckle.

Beca smiled as they stood just outside the doors to the auditorium. A backstage crew member came to her and offered to take her guitar and microphone, which she gladly accepted. Once they were alone, Beca turned towards Chloe and smiled. "Did you like the song?" She asked.

"Beca," Chloe said, tearing up and smiling. "It was so beautiful." Chloe stated. "You wrote that?" She asked. When Beca nodded Chloe kissed her lips. "It made me cry like one minute in."

Beca chuckled. "I mean, I can't take all the credit for the song. I did have someone named Ed Sheeran help me with the lyrics," she replied.

"It was still so beautiful. Beca, it was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Whether Ed Sheeran helped or not." She said holding Beca close.

Beca smiled and leaned her forehead against Chloe's. "I guess you didn't answer my calls or texts this morning because you were on a plane here, huh?" Beca said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Chloe said smiling and tucking Beca's hair back. "I'm so happy I made it on time, and that I got to see you perform. You look so beautiful right now." She stated.

Beca blushed at Chloe's words. "You don't look too bad yourself, babe. I'd say that you look perfect tonight," she said, quoting herself from her song earlier that evening. She smiled and tucked a stray piece of Chloe's hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe said. They held each other there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. The moment was now, Chloe needed to tell Beca that she was pregnant. "I have to tell you about the doctor's appointment," she stated.

"Oh, that's right! That totally slipped my mind! How did it go?" Beca asked, taking Choe's hands in hers and looking in her eyes. Chloe began to tear up happily, she looked at her stomach for a moment and then looked at Beca.

Chloe didn't really know how to say this so she just said it. "It went well." Chloe said. "Beca, baby I'm pregnant."

Beca blinked a few times, replaying the words that Chloe had just said and trying to figure out if she had heard her correctly. "Wait, you mean it?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I mean it babe," Chloe said giggling while tears came from her eyes. "I'm pregnant, baby. I'm pregnant."

Beca's jaw dropped, and the tears of joy began to flow. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. We're going to be parents," she said, still shocked by the news.

"We're going to be parents babe," Chloe said as Beca picked her up and spun her around. "We're going to be parents."

After spinning her wife around a few times, Beca put her back down and kissed her. "Thank you, baby. Thank you so, so much for this. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," the brunette murmured against her lips.

"You don't have to repay me baby. This is all I want. To raise and love a child with you. That's all I want." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife again on the lips.

Beca smiled and pinched herself. "Yep. I'm not dreaming. This is real," she said with a chuckle. "I can't believe that it finally worked. After almost four months, it finally worked." Chloe held Beca close to her and they just shared the joy in this moment.

"It's perfect." Chloe whispered. "We're going to be parents. How should we celebrate?"

Beca turned her head, looking at the doors to the auditorium. "I should probably get back in there so I'm not gone for too long, but I promise that once the awards are over, we'll go back to my hotel and figure out something to do for our celebration," she replied.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good." Chloe said. Letting Beca wipe her tears before kissing her wife one more time. "The song was really amazing baby, now get back in there." Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's lips before going back into the auditorium to watch the remainder of the awards ceremony.

After the ceremony concluded, Beca was asked to take a few pictures and give a few interviews, which she happily did, before she and Chloe got to go back to their hotel for the night. Once they got into their room, Beca sat down and tried to process everything that happened. "Today was certainly an eventful day."

"That's a good thing right, that today was eventful?" Chloe asked, sitting next to Beca on the bed. "I mean besides my stressing you out by not answering my phone, it was a good and eventful day."

Beca started nodding before Chloe finished speaking. "Of course. Today was a really great day, and I have you to thank for that," she answered, smiling at her wife.

"Oh come on, I can't get all the credit." Chloe said. "You wrote me that incredible song, it really is amazing babe."

"You've said that almost five hundred times now," Beca said with a laugh. "Not that I'm complaining, though. You do get some credit for that song. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found the inspiration to write it."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips gently, holding Beca's arm. "I'm glad I could help you out with that baby."

Beca smiled. "So, what did you have in mind for our little celebration? I would suggest getting a nice bottle of wine from room service, but I guess there's no more alcohol for you for the next nine months now," Beca said.

"Yup, none of that for me." Chloe chuckled before laying back on the bed. "Maybe we could order some food from room service? And then, figure out what do after that. I'm really hungry; that awards show was long."

Beca nodded. "That awards show was definitely on the long side, but I had a great time." They ordered room service and began to cuddle on the bed while they waited for it to be delivered to their room. Chloe smiled and pressed Beca's hands to her stomach.

"There's a baby inside of me." Chloe said smiling widely. "A small little person growing inside of me right now."

Beca smiled and rested one of her hands on Chloe's stomach. "There's a small little person growing inside of you right now, and I can't wait until the day I get to meet him or her," she whispered. Chloe leaned back and smiled, letting Beca's arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace.

"I'm going to have some funny cravings when it comes to food now that I'm pregnant." Chloe chuckled.

"I've done a little research, and I can assure you that dealing with cravings is going to seem easy compared to the mood swings. That will definitely be a treat," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Do you think you'll be up for the challenge of dealing with hormonal mood swings and huge sex drive?" Chloe asked with a playful grin on her face.

"I think I'll be able to manage," Beca replied confidently. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Chloe's. "I still can't believe that this is happening."

"It's happening Beca," Chloe whispered, holding Beca close to her and kissing her softly. She wanted to lean into it more but then a knock came at the door.

"Room service."

"I'll get it." Chloe said before going out to get the food and giving the bellboy a generous tip before bringing the burgers and fries that they had ordered inside. "This smells so good."

Beca nodded and grabbed a few paper plates for them to put the food on. "I didn't even have dinner because I was scared I was going to pull an Aubrey and throw it all up," the brunette joked.

"Eww, lets not talk about throwing up right before we eat our dinner." Chloe chuckled before taking a bite of her bacon avocado cheeseburger. "Holy cow, this is incredible." Chloe stated.

"You're damn right about that," Beca said as she finished chewing the first bite of her burger, taking a few fries once she had swallowed the food. "This is probably the greatest room service I've ever gotten. These Canadians really know how to be hospitable."

"I agree," Chloe said smiling before taking another bite of her cheeseburger, and then grabbing a couple fries.

After dinner Chloe stripped out of her dress and decided to take a warm shower. Beca, who had been flipping through the channels on the TV to try to find something to watch, heard the water turn on and decided to join her wife. She knocked on the door to the bathroom a few times before poking her head in. "Can I join you?" She asked.

Chloe poked her head out from the shower curtain. "Yes, you may join me." She answered with a smile on her face before getting her head back behind the curtain. What Beca didn't know was Chloe had some clothes on that she planned for Beca to take off. Just to be silly, but also for her wife to see her in a wet t-shirt.

Beca entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, taking her clothes off before drawing the curtain aside and stepping into the shower. A look of confusion immediately appeared on her face. "Uh, why are you still wearing clothes?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should help me take them off." Chloe joked and smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "This is definitely part of some little game or trick you have going on, isn't it?" She said.

"What kind of trick do you think I'm playing?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Usually when you do something strange like this, there's an ulterior motive behind it," she replied.

Chloe nodded at this. "And what do you think my ulterior motive is?" Chloe asked as she stepped a bit closer to her wife.

"Maybe you should make this easier and just show me?" Beca suggested, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. Chloe chuckled at her wife.

"You're so weird." Chloe said before pulling Beca's hands so they were on her hips. "Maybe my ulterior motive involves you taking these wet clothes off of me."

"Now that I think of it, I'll say there's a good chance that your suggestion is correct. That is, if that's what you're suggesting," Beca replied with a smirk.

"That is in fact what I'm suggesting so get to it." Chloe said smiling back at Beca, leaning in to kiss her but pulling away at the last second to tease her.

Beca frowned and pouted her lip when Chloe pulled away from the kiss at the last second. "Why should I 'get to it' if you're going to do that?"

Chloe chuckled and then leaned into give Beca a kiss. "Because I wanted to tease you." She whispered before kissing Beca again with lust.

"Hmm," Beca said, thinking for a few moments. "I'm still not convinced. You'll have to say something else to convince me."

"Because you know you'd rather see me naked in the shower rather than cover in all of these wet, uncomfortable clothes. You'd rather see me naked than you would want to see in anything else. And you know that's true." Chloe muttered, nibbling on Beca's ear. "I know you want to see me without any clothes on."

Beca raised her eyebrow. "And how do you know that I want to see you without any clothes on? What gives you that sort of thought?" The brunette said, clearly teasing Chloe now.

Chloe could tell Beca was playing along now, which made her smirk as she nibbled on Beca's earlobe. "Maybe because over the past five years, my body has always been irresistible to you. Unless, of course-" She said pulling back and looking at Beca. "Unless of course you don't find me irresistible anymore. Is that the case?" She said with a smirk, beginning to unbutton her wet shirt, showing a bit of cleavage underneath.

"As a matter of fact, that is not the case," Beca said, smirking as Chloe unbuttoned another button on her shirt. "I don't know how I let you think that you weren't irresistible to me anymore. Maybe I'll have to prove you otherwise."

"Maybe you will," Chloe said, smirking at Beca. "So, why don't you prove to me just how irresistible I am to you?" Chloe asked biting her lip.

"Alright. I'll start by taking this shirt off of you. I'm sure that we can both agree that it's been on for far too long," Beca said with a chuckle, unbuttoning the rest of Chloe's shirt before taking it off. Chloe smirked when she finally got her way and then threw her shirt off.

"Now, that's more like it." Chloe smirked.

Beca leaned in and connected their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "Tell me what you want me to do," she whispered.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm sure I'll enjoy it. Do what you want to me baby." Chloe moaned. "Remember, I'm a horny pregnant lady so whatever you do will satisfy me." She whispered.

Beca's hands began running up and down Chloe's sides, and she pushed Chloe up against the wall of the shower. Beca's lips began to softly kiss the skin on her neck. "I love you, baby," she whispered. Chloe felt her insides tingle and she moaned softly.

"I love you too," she whispered, holding the back of Beca's neck with one hand while Beca's lips traveled across her neck, sucking the little water droplets off of her skin.

"How much do you love me?" Beca asked, sucking a large hickey in a visible spot on Chloe's neck. "How much?"

"Fuck," Chloe moaned as Beca's lips stuck to her neck like a sucker fish against the glass of a small water tank. "I love you so much, that I'd die for you. I love so much I'd-" Chloe gasped as Beca continued to suck on that spot on her neck. "I would travel across every universe to be with you."

Beca smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Someone's going to get extra lucky because of that answer," she murmured, kissing Chloe's lips.

"Hmmm, I love the sound of that." Chloe moaned against her wife's lips, smirking because she was so happy to be pregnant and to have such an amazing wife.

"I'm really happy, you know that, right?" Beca said, pulling away from the kiss. "I thought that I'd never be happier than I was on our wedding day, but today you've proven me wrong."

"I never thought I would be this happy after our wedding day either. But when you walked for the first time after your accident, and now this…" Chloe said smiling happily and tearing up. "You've proven me wrong and I've proven myself wrong." She murmured before leaning in and kissing her again.

Beca smiled and used her thumb to wipe away the couple of tears that had fallen down Chloe's cheeks. "I don't think it's fully gotten through my head that you're pregnant. I just can't believe it."

"It's pretty amazing, huh?" Chloe said smiling before leaning in to give her a kiss. She leaned into the kiss and cupped Beca's cheeks. "This is one of the happiest moments of my life."

"And we have so many more happy moments ahead of us, baby. You and I can both be sure of that," Beca replied, smiling and leaning into the kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and smirked as her wife kissed her more deeply than before.

"Now, should we celebrate?" Chloe asked, breaking away from the kiss only to get a breath.

"If you want to celebrate, then we'll celebrate," Beca murmured back, catching her breath as well. Chloe smirked and then pulled Beca in once again for a long, slow and tender yet passionate kiss.

"Show me how you like to celebrate." Chloe muttered against Beca's lips.

Beca didn't say anything in response; she instead met Chloe's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands slowly beginning to massage the inside of her thighs. "I'll definitely show you the best way to celebrate," she murmured.

"Shit," Chloe muttered, moaning as Beca's hands moved up and down her thighs. "Please do." She whispered. She leaned her head back against the wall of the wet shower. The shower was big enough for the two of them to lay down in. "I am so wet for you already baby."

"I bet you are, baby. I bet you're so wet right now, and I know that I'm the reason why," Beca purred in the redhead's ear. She leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe softly. "I bet you want me so bad right now."

Chloe was aching for her wife to touch her. "Oh Beca, please don't stop." She leaned her head against the wall of the shower. "Whatever you do, don't stop."

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Beca whispered, smirking at Chloe's reaction. "Take my hand and show me where you want me to touch you."

Chloe did as Beca said and took one of her hands to her breast, while she placed the other one on her inner thigh, well more like her core. "Please," she begged. "I need you."

Beca started to massage Chloe's breast gently, her lips moving to the redhead's neck and sucking a few hickeys into her skin. Her other hand began to toy around with her bundle of nerves. "How's that, baby?" She asked. Chloe moaned at the different sensations going on, what Beca was doing to her felt so good.

"Perfect," Chloe muttered. "Just don't stop whatever you do baby."

Beca continued her motions, starting to massage Chloe's breast just a little bit rougher. Her hand pressed closer to the redhead's core, making her squirm. "I love you so much, baby," she whispered.

"I love you more." Chloe whispered, moaning softly.

After a very long shower, the two happy ladies were making out in their hotel room as a post sex cool down. Beca had Chloe straddled to the bed, which made Chloe so happy and relaxed.

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe passionately, cupping her cheeks with her hands. "How was tonight?" She asked.

"Incredible, like really incredible. Like performing your own song and finding out you were going to be a mother made you step up your game." She said, smiled and holding Beca's hips very firmly. "How about for you, was it good for you?" She asked, running her hands up and down Beca's back, her strong arms wrapping themselves around Beca's waist.

"It wasn't just good," Beca said with a chuckle and a smirk. "It was fantastic. I just hope that it was as good for you as it was for me." She left a few more lingering kisses on Chloe's lips before laying down beside her, catching her breath.

"Trust me baby, it was sensational." Chloe whispered, wrapped her arms around Beca. "Do you want to talk to the baby?" She asked smiling widely.

Beca blushed and nodded her head sheepishly. She pressed a kiss to Chloe's stomach, putting her hand on top of it gently. "Hey little baby, it's your mommy here," she whispered.

"Keep going, it'll learn to recognize your voice as time goes on." Chloe said smiling and watching Beca gaze lovingly at her stomach.

Beca smiled and continued. "I just wanna let you know that I love you so, so much and that I want you to keep growing so we can meet you as soon as possible." Chloe giggled as she watched Beca continue to talk to the baby. Chloe's heart beat rose a little watching Beca. Seeing her this excited about the baby made her realize just how much she loved Beca, and just how much she couldn't wait for the little youngster to be born. Because then, they could be a proper family.

 **Hello! Well, Chloe and Beca are even closer to having a baby! And Beca may be on her way to becoming a popular singer and not just a producer.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi**


	8. Chapter 8: Twins?

Chapter 8: Twins?

Chloe could feel her heart racing as they headed to the first ultrasound appointment. She, Beca, Jesse, and Aubrey were all in the car as they drove down the LA highway. Aubrey was now six months pregnant, and she was showing pretty well. So Beca drove, with Aubrey in the front seat while Jesse and Chloe sat in the back.

With her hand that was not on the steering wheel, Beca held Chloe's hand and squeezed it to reassure her. She knew that the redhead was excited but also nervous for their appointment, and she wanted to show her that everything was going to be alright. Chloe smiled at the contact of their hands as they drove down the road.

"Have you guys started to pick out some names for the baby?" Chloe asked Jesse and Aubrey, just trying to get her mind off of the appointment.

"Well, since it's going to be a little girl, we've narrowed it down to a few." Jesse stated.

"But we're saving it for the baby shower before we reveal our choice. Just to keep everyone in suspense." Aubrey stated with a smile.

Beca smiled as she listened in on their conversation, keeping her eyes ahead and her hands on the steering wheel of the car. "We're almost there," she announced. Chloe squeezed her wife's hand softly before they pulled into the driveway of the clinic.

"I hope our baby is healthy." Chloe said smiling. She took a happy sigh as they arrived at the appointment, her strut was confident as she was excited to find out the health of her baby. She was now a month and a half pregnant, and morning sickness had been something that been happening regularly, which was a good sign. However, the sex hormones hadn't really kicked in yet. Beca constantly asked when they would and Chloe would just chuckle and tell her that it would probably start around two months. So she told her wife to hold on for two more weeks and then it would start to get really sexy in the Mitchell household.

Beca held Chloe's hand as she and the redhead walked side-by-side into the doctor's office, Jesse and Aubrey following closely behind them. They got checked in at the front desk and were then told to wait in the waiting room for a few minutes until they were told otherwise.

"Are you nervous?" Beca asked.

"A little bit, but mostly excited." Chloe said, holding Beca's hand in her own as they waited. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, but mostly excited," Beca replied with a smile, repeating what Chloe had said to her. "I know in my heart that our little baby is healthy, so that's helping with the nerves." After about ten minutes Dr. Rena came out and greeted Chloe and Beca. Jesse and Aubrey stayed back since it would've been too crowded to fit everyone in the ultrasound room.

Soon Chloe was laying on a comfy bed while Rena set her up to the machine. "So, Chloe have you been getting morning sickness? Have you had any cravings yet?"

"Yes and yes," Chloe said smiling.

"Good," Dr. Rena said. "That means the baby is forming properly."

"And Beca talks to it every night before we fall asleep and I talk to it in the morning." Chloe added, bringing Beca's hand to kiss it gently while Beca stood next to her.

"That's good, the more you talk to it, the more likely it will be for your child recognize your voice when he or she is born." Rena said with a smile at the lovely couple. "Now this gel is a little cold, just warning you." She said before spreading it over Chloe's belly.

Beca and Dr. Rena both chuckled a little bit when Chloe let out a cute gasp as she adjusted to the feeling of the cool gel on her stomach. "What does it feel like?" Beca asked, holding Chloe's hand in hers while Rena finished spreading the gel on the redhead's belly.

"Cold," Chloe giggled as she adjusted.

"Alright, almost there." Rena then put a camera device on her stomach and then almost instantly, the image of Chloe's stomach appeared on the screen. "Well, that's interesting."

Chloe suddenly felt worry in her heart. "Is everything okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, oh yes everything is fine." Rena said before looking at Beca and Chloe. "You two are having twins."

Beca felt her jaw drop. "T-twins?" She asked, her high-pitched voice barely above a whisper.

Dr. Rena nodded, smiling widely at the two women. "See, if you look closely, here is Baby A and right over here is Baby B," she said, gesturing towards the screen. Beca looked closer and could now see the two little shapes that Rena was pointing to.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Twins? How are we going to take care of two babies at the same time?" Beca muttered to herself, running her fingers through her hair.

"Babe, don't freak out. It's going to be okay." Chloe said, trying to calm her wife down. She looked at the ultrasound and smiled when she saw the two babies. And then happy tears appeared in her eyes as she saw the image on the screen. "Babe, look how beautiful they already are." She said smiling.

Beca looked up at the screen. A half-smile appeared on her face, and a few happy tears in her eyes, but soon another wave of panic washed over the brunette. "Oh my god. There's two of them. I don't even think I can take care of one kid, let alone two." That's when Chloe took Beca's hand and kissed it softly.

"Hey, look at me." She stated. Once her wife looked at her, Chloe placed her hand on Beca's cheek. "You are going to be an amazing mother, it wouldn't matter if we were having kid, or triplets. I know, that you are an amazing person. And, you're going to be an amazing mother. I know that, for sure. It may be a bit unnerving at first; but in the end, when those two babies are born, they will be the light of our lives. And they will love you. No matter what."

Beca took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few moments before reopening them. "You're right. Everything's going to be alright, and I'm going to be the best mom ever for our twins," she said. Beca looked back towards the screen at the two little babies. "They really are beautiful already," she whispered with a smile.

The redhead took Beca's hands in hers and whispered. "Those are our babies." She whispered. She smiled with happy tears glistening in her eyes, looking at Beca.

"I'll let you two have a moment." Rena said before exiting the room.

Chloe looked at Beca. "Those are our babies." She said, gazing at Beca.

Beca nodded, returning Chloe's loving gaze. She looked from the screen to Chloe's belly, which was barely starting to show. "I can't believe our babies are in there," she murmured, smiling softly. Chloe chuckled as Beca looked back and forth from her stomach to the screen.

"It's pretty crazy huh," Chloe said. "Almost as crazy as meeting the love of your life for the second time in a shower stall." She said giggling before leaning up and pulling their foreheads together gently.

Beca smiled and closed her eyes. "I am still so in love with you after all these years," she said, opening her eyes and gazing into Chloe's. "I love you so, so much and I always will."

"Forever and always baby." Chloe murmured before looking into Beca's eyes, giving her a kiss on the lips, she held Beca close to her in the kiss. It was gentle and smooth, yet full of love and happiness. "I love you too," she whispered as their lips parted slightly.

Beca smiled as their lips parted. "Forever and always," she replied, gazing into Chloe's eyes for a few moments longer. There was a knock at their door and Dr. Rena came back into the room.

"Now that you two have had a few minutes to process this great news, why don't we start going over when your next appointments will be?"

"It will be at three months right?" Chloe asked.

Dr. Rena nodded. "Yes, it will be at three months, so let's just plan a month and a half from today." She stated with a smile. "Congrats you two." She said as she got their photo printed.

"Thank again Dr. Rena for everything you've done for us." Chloe said.

"Not a problem, I'm happy to help whenever you need it." Dr. Rena said before letting them leave to go to the office.

Jesse and Aubrey stood up as soon as they saw Chloe and Beca walk out of Dr. Rena's office. "So?" Jesse asked excitedly. "How was it? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a smile and a nod, "Dr. Rena said that they're very healthy and that we can come back in a month and a half to do another check up."

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'they?' Does that mean…" Aubrey trailed off before the realization hit her. "Oh my god! You're having more than one?!"

"We're having twins." Chloe said smiling and squeezing Beca's hand.

"Holy crap!" Jesse said. "Guys, that is amazing! We're so happy for you." He said as they all shared a great big family hug in the lobby of the office.

"Let's go celebrate. I'll buy lunch." Chloe said smiling. The four of them went to a cute little restaurant that was close by and they sat in a booth together.

"I still can't believe that you're having twins. You're going to have a lot on your hands, that's for sure," Aubrey said with a light chuckle.

Chloe took Beca's hand and looked at her wife lovingly. "Yeah, but it'll be more than worth it." Chloe stated before pecking Beca's lips.

Beca smiled. "Man, you guys should've seen me when we found out about the twins. I felt like I was going to faint," she said, both laughing and cringing at the memory.

"I bet Chloe kissed you to calm you down, that's what Aubrey does for me." Jesse said chuckling before continuing. "And it's what I do for her as well."

"She basically told me not to freak out, which I nearly did. I still am terrified. It's nice knowing that I have great supportive friends like you guys who will support us on this journey, and we'll be there for your journey as well," Beca replied with a smile.

"You're going to be a great mother Beca," Jesse said smiling. "You and Chloe both."

Chloe smiled and then all took their orders before continuing their conversation.

"So, I'm curious as to why you guys are making a bigger deal of the baby's name reveal than the baby's gender reveal. Was there any particular reasoning behind that?" Beca asked as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"Well, our families have been sending us so many names and we couldn't really decide on any of the ones they had picked out for us." Aubrey said. "So, we just decided to pick it on our own without any help from others, and then reveal it at the baby shower."

"I think it's pretty cute." Chloe said. "And besides, the shower is only a month away." Chloe stated. "So we won't have too long of a wait before we know."

"It might be a lot to ask, but would you guys maybe consider helping us plan our baby shower when the time comes? I've never been a very good planner myself, so I probably wouldn't be much of a help which is why I ask," the brunette said.

"Are you kidding?" Aubrey said smiling widely. "I'd love to do that! You know how much I love event planning!"

Beca breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. I was about to have another panic attack if you said no," she said, making everyone at the table laugh. "I really appreciate your help, Aubrey. I really do."

"Anything for my friends." Aubrey said.

After lunch Beca and Chloe headed back to their beautiful house. "Will you join me for a lovely afternoon dip in the pool?" She asked once they took off their shoes and put them on the shoe rack.

"I don't really feel like swimming today, but I'll sit by the edge of the pool and keep you company while you swim if that's okay," Beca replied as they walked out towards the deck in the back of the house. Chloe went to change into a cute pink bikini swimsuit before grabbing a towel, putting her hair up in a bun, and walking out back to the pool.

"Babe, will you put some sunscreen on my back?" She asked.

Beca nodded and went inside to grab a bottle of sunscreen before coming back out. She sat down next to Chloe and rubbed the sunscreen into her back for a while until she was sure that she had covered almost all of her skin. "There. Now you can go swim while I hang out here."

"I'm going to let it sink in before I go swimming." Chloe said, remaining in her seat next to Beca. "I just got this bikini, how does it look?"

"It looks really good on you, Chlo. Like really, really good," Beca told her, her eyes wandering up and down the redhead's body as she spoke. This made Chloe blush a little and she smiled at her wife before kissing her cheek.

"I like it too, it cute yet revealing and sexy." Chloe stated. "At least that's what I think." The redhead smiled and took a happy sigh.

Beca smiled at how happy Chloe was. "What are you thinking about?" She asked when she noticed Chloe was gazing off into the distance.

Chloe shook her head and just smiled, not knowing exactly what to say. She looked down at her stomach and touched her stomach. "I'm carrying twins, and I have the best person in the world to help me look after them." Chloe stated, looking over at Beca next to her.

Beca leaned over and put her hand on Chloe's stomach as well, so that their hands were next to each other. "I hope that you know I'm all in for these kids. One hundred percent. I may have almost had a meltdown earlier today, but at the end of the day I'm always going to be here to help you along the way."

"Don't worry baby, I know you will be." Chloe replied with a smile. "I trust that you'll be the greatest mother that our kids could ever ask for." She said, placing her hand on top of Beca's.

"I'm not going to be the greatest mother. That title is reserved for you and you only. I'll try my best to be the best mother I can be, but I won't be able to come close to being as good of a mother as you," Beca said, smiling and looking at their hands.

"Well, in my eyes you will be an amazing mother." Chloe stated, placing her hand on Beca's shoulder.

Beca smiled to herself, enjoying the moment she was sharing with Chloe for a little while longer before she broke the silence between them. "So, not to change the subject or anything, but I got a call from my boss the other day."

"Oh yeah, what did he have to say this time? Is it time for another annual trip to Atlanta?" She asked, slowly sinking down into the clean, clear, and cool pool water.

Beca shook her head. "No, that wasn't what he wanted to talk about, but that does remind me. I think that will be coming up soon so I'll have to find out the dates that I'll be gone and make sure that I don't miss any doctor's appointments for the twins," she said, making a mental note.

"Okay, so what did he want to talk about?" Chloe asked standing in the pool in front of Beca.

"Remember when I performed at the JUNO Awards a little while ago? Well, I guess that performance got the attention of a lot of people, including my boss. He said he was really impressed, even though he already knew that I could sing," Beca started.

"So, where is this going?" Chloe asked excitedly, smiling and crossing her arms on Beca legs and putting her chin on them, excited to hear the news.

Beca took a deep breath before continuing. "My boss doesn't want me to be just a music producer anymore. He wants me to be a singer. A singer as in I record original songs and put them on an album which I release," she said, a bit nervous to see how Chloe would react to the news.

"Well, it's about damn time he had that happen." Chloe said smiling and linking her hands with Beca's. "You're such an amazing singer, he'd be stupid not to do that. Now you can be like Pharrell and Justin Timberlake. They're both singers and producers!"

Beca wasn't finished, however. "I'm not really sure if I want to be both a performer and a producer," she said, "It would be a ton of extra work and I'm not sure if I should take that amount of extra work on, especially after finding out that we have twins on the way."

"It's completely up to you babe," Chloe said, holding Beca's hands. "I think you'd be amazing at it, but it's your decision to make. I fully support whatever you choose, I just know how much you love to write songs, and I've watched you. You love to perform." She stated. "So, with that said. Take some time and figure that out. Whatever you end up deciding to do, whether it's just producing or producing and singing, I'll have your back."

Beca smiled and lifted Chloe's chin up with her finger. "I'm so lucky to have someone in my life as supportive and caring as you are. Thank you," she murmured softly.

Chloe scrunched her face up in a cute way and then kissed Beca sweetly. "You know I'd do anything for you as long as it would make you happy. I just want you to do whatever you feel like doing. Unless it's drugs or adultery, then I won't support those." She said chuckling before kissing Beca again. "I promise you, no matter what choices you make, work or otherwise, I will always love you."

"And I will always love you, no matter what choices you make. Forever and always, Chlo. Forever and always," Beca whispered against her lips, smiling as the kiss broke and they both took a few moments to catch their breath from it.

After their sweet little moment, Chloe said, "I know you've been wondering when the horny hormones are starting to kick in in this pregnancy." She said chuckling.

"Really? I have been wondering about that? What makes you think so?" Beca asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Well every now and then you have asked me when the sex part of the pregnancy starts." Chloe said smirking. "And by every now and then I mean once or twice every couple days."

"Are you suggesting that there's a problem with me being curious? Because if so, you can just say so, and I'll stop asking those questions," Beca replied, her smirk growing even wider.

"Oh no, no need to stop babe," Chloe said smiling. "I just wanted to let you know, it's starting real soon." She propped herself up on the edge of the pool and nibbled Beca's ear. "Very, very soon." She whispered.

Beca perked up at this. "Really? Are you sure? How do you know when the hormones will start?" She asked, a little bit confused and looking for clarification.

"Well, some signs that it's starting will include me coming onto you in unexpected times of the day. Like in the middle of the night, or when we're watching a movie." Chloe said, listing a few more moments. She knew this was teasing Beca beyond belief. "And when it starts, I think it would be best for the both of us if you cooperate, I'm you don't want an unhappy, crabby and pregnant wife." She whispered softly.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of cooperation on my part, I can assure you that. I'm not sure how I'll feel about being woken up in the middle of the night, however. That might be the one thing I won't cooperate for," the brunette replied.

"I don't think you want to deal with an upset pregnant lady, I bet you'll be getting the silent treatment and no sex for three weeks." Chloe shot back, smiling deviously.

"I feel that the latter part of that threat would be more harmful to you than it would be to me. After all, you're the one who's saying that she needs me to cooperate in order to be happy," Beca pointed out.

"I can pleasure myself," Chloe said smirking. "Remember Emily's song 'Love Myself?' Guess what, I can do that too." She whispered before swimming away with a smirk on her face.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can settle for loving yourself if you really want to," she said, standing up and walking towards the back door. Chloe sighed and then swam and got out of the pool after about twenty minutes or so. She let her redhair out of the bun and let it fall into its natural waves.

The woman saw Beca working on something on her computer. Chloe smiled bit her lip. She wrapped a towel and then walked over to Beca, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind, kissing behind her ear only to have Beca pull away to continue working.

"What is it, baby?" Beca asked, her eyes still on her computer screen. She felt Chloe's lips on her neck for a second time, so she pulled away and turned around. "What's up?" That's when Chloe sat on Beca's lap, straddling her.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just leaned in and kissed Beca's lips sensually.

Beca found herself leaning into the kiss, but she slowly broke it before it escalated. "Can you wait a little bit, love? I'm just going to try and get a few things done for work. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Chloe sighed but nodded, reluctantly getting up off her wife's lap and going to get dressed. The redhead changed into some sweatpants and a tank top, she put on her reading glasses and began to grade some papers.

Beca looked over when she heard footsteps, and she smiled at Chloe when she saw the redhead had come back into the room. She frowned to herself when the redhead avoided eye contact, but she turned back to her computer and continued working like she had been before. Chloe looked over at Beca's back as the brunette, what Beca didn't know was Chloe wanted her badly, she was just irritated that Beca hadn't done anything yet.

She continued to work on her papers, trying to focus. Beca, having known Chloe for so many years, was able to tell that the redhead was being bothered by something, but she couldn't tell what was bothering her. A few minutes later, she turned off her computer and sat down on the couch next to the redhead, hoping to start a conversation with Chloe and ask why she seemed to be upset.

Chloe continued to grade papers. How had Beca not figured out why she was upset yet? Especially after Chloe had come onto her not twenty minutes ago; Chloe continued to grade her papers, fixing her glasses every now and then if they were falling off of her face.

At this point, Beca definitely knew that Chloe was mad at her or else the redhead wouldn't be ignoring her like she currently was. "Hey," Beca said in a soft voice, "Can you talk to me and tell me why you're upset with me?" She asked.

"I think you're smart enough to figure it out." Chloe muttered, not turning her eyes from the paper she was currently grading.

"Look, everything was fine until a little while ago. Did I do or say something that offended you? If I did, please let me know because I've obviously tried and failed to figure out what I did wrong," Beca replied, using the same calm and soft voice as before.

"Well first of all," Chloe said finally turning to face Beca. "I was teasing you earlier in the pool and you seemed annoyed and walked away. And then thirty minutes ago, when I came and sat on your lap, in a towel and swimming no less, you turned me away." Chloe said. The redhead then turned back to her work. "When I said the hormones were coming soon, I meant I was having them now. But now I'm too sexually frustrated to fucking focus on grading a paper." She said setting her stack of papers on the table in front of them on the vanity table, then putting her head in her hands. "Was it not obvious that I wanted-" Chloe stopped herself. "Nevermind, I'm not going to lash out on you with my angry pregnancy hormones any more than I already have."

"Listen to me, Chlo," Beca said, turning Chloe's head so she could look into her eyes as she talked. "I didn't mean to act annoyed at you before, and I certainly didn't mean to not understand your intentions. Don't blame yourself. I'm at fault as much as you are," the brunette said, holding Chloe's hands in hers. "I'm really sorry, baby. Is there anything I can do that would make up for it?"

"Not right now, I'm just going to finish grading these papers." She said sighing. "And how did you not understand my intentions when I was straddling you in the chair?" She asked curiously. "That seemed like pretty obvious gesture to me."

"Well, sometimes you've straddled me and only wanted to make out, so I got a little confused. And, I didn't catch your hint that you were having the hormones, so I probably would've understood had I known that," Beca said reasonably.

"Look, I don't want to get into a stupid argument about fucking pregnancy hormones okay?" Chloe said, taking her reading glasses off. "I've got a lot on my mind right now with work, the twins and my-" she stopped for a moment, trying to keep the lump from forming. "My dad." She said before getting up, gathering her stuff. "I just need some time to calm down, alright?" Chloe said, heading off to their room and closing the door with a slam.

Beca sighed, knowing that even though she wanted to go talk to her wife, the best thing to do was to give her the time that she needed to calm herself and collect her thoughts. One thing that did surprise Beca was the way that Chloe spoke about her dad. The last time she had heard that tone in the redhead's voice was the last time they had to visit him in the hospital because of his tumor. The last that Beca had heard was that Richard was doing well, so hearing Chloe sound so distraught confused, surprised, and worried her.

Chloe got her cell phone out and then called her mother, taking a deep breath. When her mother answered, Chloe tried not to cry. "How is he?" Was the first thing she asked her mother.

On the other end of the phone, it was obvious that Kelly Beale was trying not to cry as well. "Chloe, he-" the older woman said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "If I'm being completely honest with you, he isn't doing very well."

"He has to be, I-" Chloe stuttered. "I'm carrying two of his grandchildren, I want him to meet them." She said tearing up. Chloe wasn't ready for her father to pass away, the slightest thought of him passing away made her sick to her stomach. "What happened? He was doing so well for so long."

Kelly sighed and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to hold in the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "It wasn't a sudden thing. I noticed the little things at first, but I didn't think too much of them. The doctors said that they were just side effects of his new treatment that he was on. They were wrong, and I was wrong. I should've told someone. I should've told you. Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry," she whispered, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do they know how long he has?" Chloe asked, trying to hold herself together. She could feel her heart sinking through the floor, and her lungs tightening up as she tried not to hyperventilate. "Will he be able to meet the babies?" She asked. "And yes we're having twins, so just tell me about father."

The lump in Kelly's throat returned, and she found it difficult to respond to Chloe's question. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then brought herself to say it. "They said he has between six months and a year left, but they also said they're expecting it to be on the shorter side."

"I figured that it would be, but still, I can't imagine a life where he's not there on the end of the phone to pick up when I call him." Chloe explained, her heart breaking. After she had calmed down a little, she continued talking. "Six months to a year?" She asked.

"Six months to a year," Kelly repeated herself from before, her tone noticeably sadder. "God, I know how much he wants to meet his grandkids. He wants to meet them so, so badly, Chloe."

"Part of me really wishes that the insemination had worked sooner, because then I know he would have a greater chance of meeting them." Chloe said. "How about this, my next ultrasound is in a month and a half. If he's healthy enough, you should bring him out here, so he can see them."

For the first time in a long while, a genuine and happy smile appeared on Kelly Beale's face. "I think he would absolutely love that. We'll have to see what the doctor says about him traveling in his current condition, but I know that he'll be thrilled by the offer," she replied.

"Good," Chloe stated with a smile. "Just, tell him I love him and that I miss him. So much." Chloe stated.

"I will," Kelly said, pausing and wiping away her tears before she continued speaking. "Twins, huh?"

"Yeah, twins." Chloe said smiling softly. "We found out this morning." She stated. "Make sure to tell dad for me."

"Of course I will. How did Beca react when you guys found out about the twins?" Kelly asked, smiling as well.

"At first she was terrified, but I believe she's really excited for us to have our babies." Chloe stated. Her smile soon faded when she mentioned Beca. And the heated discussion they had gotten to earlier. "I better go mom, I have to finish grading some papers. I love you and tell dad I love him too." She said.

"Okay, sweetie. Tell Beca that I say hello," Kelly said before they hung up the phone.

While Chloe was talking to her mother, Beca was pacing back and forth in the living room and trying to figure out what she would say to the redhead when she came out of their room. After Chloe got off the phone with her mother, she wiped her tears and fixed her makeup before heading out to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

Chloe poured the glass and leaned against the counter, sipping her orange juice and watching the calming waves crashing the beach below their house.

Beca slowly approached Chloe and got a can of soda for herself from the fridge. "So," she said awkwardly, shuffling her feet and staring at the floor. "I was thinking that I'd make us some dinner later. I can make whatever you want. That is, if you want me to make dinner."

"That sounds great." Chloe stated before taking another sip of orange juice. She looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking about her father as well as the sexual frustrations she was having earlier when she and Beca got into that little argument.

Beca nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. Is there anything in particular that you'd like me to make? Like I said before, I'll make anything you want," the brunette said, taking another sip of her soda.

"Maybe just some cheeseburgers, I've been craving one lately." Chloe said smiling a small smile before taking another sip of orange juice.

"Alright, cheeseburgers it is. I'm going to take Barden on a little walk and then I'll run to the store to get the ingredients for dinner. Is there anything else you'll need from the store?" Beca asked.

"I'm about to run out of toothpaste, but that's it." Chloe said. She wondered why Beca hadn't said anything about earlier, so she just shrugged and gave Beca a peck on the cheek. "Be safe on your walk and on your way to grocery store."

Beca smiled softly, feeling her cheek turn a little red where Chloe's lips had been. "Thanks," she murmured, looking into Chloe's eyes for a few seconds before she went and got Barden's leash so they could go on their walk. While Beca was on her walk with Barden and heading to grocery, Chloe finished grading her papers and took a quick shower. She then turned on the television and watched some "Diners, Drive-ins and Dives while she waited for Beca and Barden to return home.

Once Beca and Barden were done with their walk, she let the dog inside the house and grabbed her grocery list before heading out again. Surprisingly, the LA traffic wasn't very bad, and she was able to make it home with the ingredients for dinner before rush hour hit. "Chlo! I'm home!" She called out as she carried the groceries inside their house.

Chloe got up to help her with the groceries and then put everything Beca wasn't using for dinner away in the fridge or in the cupboard. "Can you put some avocado on my burger?" She asked. Chloe had always loved avocado on her burger, it was one of her favorite things.

Beca nodded and showed Chloe the avocados she had gotten. "Did you really think that I would forget the avocados? Avocados are your second favorite thing. The first being me, of course," she said with a wink and a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right." Chloe said smiling softly before peeling and slicing up an avocado, along with onions, tomatoes and lettuce for the burgers. She washed her hands and then continued help Beca in any way she could without completely interfering with her making dinner. Honestly, she was just trying to get her mind of her father.

About 45 minutes later, the food was ready. "Dinner is served!" Beca said as she carried the plates of their food into the dining room. She sat down in her chair and waited for Chloe to join her. Beca wanted to talk about their argument earlier, but she wasn't sure how she would bring it up, so she stayed quiet as they started to eat.

"The burgers are great babe." Chloe mentioned as they got into dinner. She too didn't say much, partially because she was hungry and partially because she was waiting for Beca to bring up what had happened earlier.

The silence soon became too much for Beca to bear. She swallowed the bite of burger that she was chewing and took a sip of water, clearing her throat. "Uh, so I'm not exactly sure how to bring this up, but I was wondering if we could talk about our...disagreement earlier?"

"What about it?" Chloe asked before taking a sip of water in petty manner. "How did you not even notice it? I told you that pregnant girls get hormones. If you assumed that I just wanted to make out you were wrong. I was straddling you, in you work chair, with nothing on except a skimpy bathing suit and a towel and began lustfully kissing you. What part of that doesn't shout horny pregnant lady to you?" She said, obviously upset about both that and the situation with her father.

Beca sighed. She had expected this type of reaction from Chloe, but she didn't like it. "Look, Chlo. I agree with you completely. I should've understood, but I didn't. I'm sorry. This is the first time I've ever been in a relationship with someone who is pregnant. I didn't do enough research on what to expect, and I'm sorry," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"You know Beca, I have a lot going on in my life right now and I know you do too. But some of the things you're going through are a lot different from me okay? You just got offered the chance to become a famous singer like Ed Sheeran or Jennifer Lopez. And I understand that's stressful. What I'm going through is completely different. Yes, my job is going really well. But I'm pregnant, expecting twins, and I just got news that I'm going to have to say goodbye to my father within the next six month to a year! When I came onto you, yes it was partly pregnancy hormones. But it was also me trying to get my mind off the fact that my father may not get the chance to his own grandchildren!" Chloe said before slamming her hand on the table. She covered her face with her hands, tearing up.

After a moment, Chloe set her napkin down on the table. "I'm not hungry anymore," she said before getting up. "Thank you for dinner, it was great. I'm just going to get some air." She said walking away and leaving to go take a walk on the beach to clear her head.

Beca sat there at the table, unsure what to do or say in response. Their dinner had been going so well up until she brought up what had happened earlier. She now realized was stupid for bringing that up. She had been suspecting that something was up with Chloe's father when she mentioned it earlier, but she had pushed a little too far. Beca got up and started to walk towards the door, but stopped herself and decided to clean up the dishes instead.

As Chloe looked at the ocean, she saw daughters running around with her father's, having the time of their lives whenever their would give them a piggy back ride. Tears began to well up in her eyes, imagining the thought of losing her father at twenty-nine years old felt wrong. It felt way too soon.

Beca finished with the dishes and sat down on the couch, running her fingers through her hair. She looked out and saw Chloe walking along the beach, but just like earlier, she knew that she would only aggravate the redhead even more if she tried to talk to her at that moment, so she just waited until she was ready and came to talk to her.

When the redhead saw Beca coming to talk to her, Chloe quickly looked down and leaned back against the semi-comfortable rock she was sitting against. Her cheeks were stained by tears, and she sniffled a couple times when Beca walked over. However when Beca sat down, Chloe didn't say anything.

Beca, having finally gathered the courage, approached Chloe and sat down beside the redhead, her back leaning up against the rock. "I don't really know what to say. I don't want to make you angry with me again, but I don't want to sit by and not do anything. Is it okay if I just hold you for a little while?" Chloe nodded, leaning her head on Beca's chest, letting herself fall into Beca's arms as she lay there. She felt numb, unfeeling. The only thing she currently felt was the warmth of Beca's embrace.

Chloe closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the tide below them, trying to not think of everything else. Beca slowly rocked Chloe back and forth in her arms, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to her temple. "I'm here for you. You know that, right?" The brunette whispered. "I'm always here for you."

The redhead began to cry softly as Beca held her, not knowing what to say. "I just don't want him to die Beca, I've never been in a world where he isn't in it. I just don't know what I'm going to once that happens."

"Your dad is one of the strongest people that I've ever met. I know he's fighting like hell to beat this cancer, but we can't always win our battles. He told me this when I asked for your hand in marriage. Before he granted my request, he made me promise that I would take care of you if he was unable to," Beca said, letting Chloe cry into her shoulder. "I don't know what I'm going to do either, but I know I'm going to try my best to fulfill my promise to him."

"But this isn't suppose to happen now, it's supposed to happen when I'm in my sixties, not just about to turn thirty." Chloe said crying. "He's always been there for me, and it's going to be so hard to have a life where he isn't there."

Beca sighed sadly, her efforts to console her wife clearly not working. "It's going to be hard on everyone. We're all going to have to cope with it. The best thing we can do is rely on each other for support during this time," she said in a calm voice.

As the two of them sat there on the beach, Chloe opened her eyes and watched the ever darkening sky. "That's why I had come onto you today, and that's why I reacted the way I did when you pushed my advances away. I didn't know what else to do."

Beca nodded. "I understand. I should've done more on my part to help you take your mind off of things, and I'm sorry that I didn't," she replied, following Chloe's gaze to the sky above them.

"You didn't know, so don't blame yourself." Chloe stated, looking down at her hands. Then to tease Beca she said, "Though knowing you, you usually would drop everything just to make out with me."

"I have been known to do that once or twice. It depends on if a certain redhead is willing to drop everything to make out as well," Beca replied, teasing Chloe back.

"Oh please, you barely even come onto me when I'm working unless I'm wearing my reading glasses, because for some reason you find those glasses sexy." Chloe said chuckling.

"You do look really sexy when you wear your reading glasses," Beca replied with a smirk. "You happen to look sexy all the time, though. I just know that you like to get your work done, which is why I don't try to distract you."

"I only try to distract you when you seem stressed and need to blow off some steam." Chloe said smirking up at her wife.

"Is that so? Did I seem stressed to you today? I thought that I was pretty calm, especially after you did such a good job of calming me down before I had a major freakout at the doctor's office," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Yes, that may have been true. But this time there was an exception this time, I had just gotten news that my father wasn't doing well. So I was stressed out and needed some loving from my wife. Which she ignored." Chloe said in a joking tone, she chuckled and then noticed Beca looking into her eyes.

"I love you," Beca whispered, her eyes holding their gaze. "I love you," she repeated, slowly leaning in and closing the gap between them.

Chloe finished the distance and connected their lips in a smooth and gentle kiss. It was almost as if Chloe was remembering one of the first times she and Beca kissed. They were cuddling on the couch during movie night, and Beca had Chloe laying in her arms and had been caught gazing at her. They then had leaned in and kissed each other, which a got a round of "aww's" from the Bella's. The only difference now was the Bella's weren't there with them and they were sitting on a beach.

Their lips didn't part for a while, Chloe was making sure to savor the taste of Beca's incredibly sweet lips. Beca was the first to pull away, as she needed to catch her breath. A small smile slowly appeared on her face, and she blushed, looking away from Chloe. "That was really nice."

"You don't have to hide from me when you blush you know?" Chloe said smiling and turning Beca's face back to hers. "But yes, it was very nice." She whispered before closing the gap between their lips again, brushing their lips together before fully connecting them with another sweet kiss.

Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips and pulled the redhead closer, leaning in and deepening the kiss. "Come on, Red. Let's go inside. It's getting kinda cold out here," Beca murmured against her lips.

"Can we make out when we get back inside?" Chloe asked smiling softly.

"Of course we can make out when we get inside, baby," Beca said, smiling at her wife. She stood up and then leaned forward, picking up Chloe and carrying her bridal style back into their house. Chloe blushed as Beca did this, giggling a little as Beca carried her back to the house. Despite the fact that she was scared of losing her father, Chloe knew Beca would always be there to help her make it through when she couldn't do it on her own.

 **Alright, alright, alright! Let us know what you thought of the chapter. Will Chloe's father make it long enough to meet the twins? Are Chloe and Beca having two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl? Give us a guess! Don't forget to check out my other fan fics, I will be updating "Chloe" soon!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Gabi and Elle**


	9. Chapter 9: First Hello, Last Goodbye

Chapter 9:

The next month and a half passed by in what seemed to be a blur. Beca had been extra busy at work after making the decision to take her boss up on his offer and become a singer, as well as a music producer. The little free time she had was spent with Chloe, who was preparing for her parents to come out and visit them for the babies' next ultrasound. Chloe was on overload, making sure everything would be okay for her father's condition once he got there.

She made sure the house was extra clean and that the guest bedroom was set up and comfortable for her parents. Besides that her life involved work, Beca, and the babies growing inside her belly. Chloe was starting to show a little one morning, and she woke Beca up. "Babe, look." A glowing smile on her face as she saw the small baby bump.

Beca groaned, burying her face in the pillow. "Five more minutes, baby," she murmured, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I don't wanna get up yet."

The redhead rolled over and lay on Beca's back. "What if I said I'm starting to show?" Chloe whispered, kissing the back of Beca's bedhead.

"Well, if you said that then I would get up, but I don't want to roll over and end up crushing you to death. I guess I have to stay put for now," the sleepy brunette muttered back, yawning a little.

Chloe rolled off of her half-asleep wife and then said. "My baby belly is showing Beca," Chloe waited about five seconds before her wife bolted upright.

Beca lifted up Chloe's pajama shirt and smiled when she saw what her wife had been talking about. It wasn't much, but Chloe's baby belly had indeed started to show. Beca leaned forward and kissed her stomach, whispering, "I love you little babies."

"God, my stomach is going to be huge," Chloe giggled as Beca kissed her stomach. "But, at least they're growing properly." She said, running a couple fingers through Beca's hair as she watched her kiss her stomach multiple times.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's stomach one last time before sitting up and stretching. "I'm gonna go make some coffee. Would you like some?" She asked, getting out of bed.

"Remember, I can't have caffeine or alcohol while I'm pregnant. But I would like some tea please." Chloe said smiling.

"Fine, but let me tell you that you're really missing out. I don't know if I could give up coffee for even a day, let alone nine months," Beca said with a chuckle before disappearing to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and Chloe some tea.

"Well if you were pregnant, maybe you'd want your babies to be happy and healthy." Chloe chuckled as she climbed out of bed.

"You do have a good point there, babe," Beca called out from the kitchen. She made Chloe's tea first and set it out on the table for her, then started making the coffee for herself. Chloe got herself dressed and then sat at the table, sipping at the warm and yummy tea Beca had just made for her.

"What does your day look like today?" She asked, taking another sip of tea.

Beca took a few sips of her coffee and joined Chloe at the table, sitting down in the chair beside her. "Well, I think I should probably head into the studio for a few hours. I've been working on a couple of original songs, so I'm going to record them and see how the rough drafts sound."

"You're such a hard worker baby." Chloe said smiling. "Remember my mom and dad get here later." She said.

Beca nodded. "I'm going to go in as early as I can so I can make sure that I'm home when they get here," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe.

"So, they get in at noon and then I have the appointment right after." Chloe said. She knew Beca couldn't make it to the ultrasound to find out the gender so Chloe was going to do a really cute gender reveal when they got home.

"Alright, once I'm done at the studio would you like me to go to the store and get some ingredients for dinner? I could also take us out to dinner if you prefer that," Beca said, sipping her coffee.

"No, let's stay home, I'll help you cook once I get home from the appointment with my parents." Chloe said smiling. "Are you excited to see the gender reveal?"

Beca nodded her head, her smile growing wider. "I really wish I could be there for the ultrasound, but there's no way I'd be able to get out of the studio in time for that. I'll definitely be home by the time you get home, though."

"I think you'll like what I have planned baby, it's going to be amazing." Chloe said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"I don't want any hints or spoilers. I want to be surprised," Beca replied, smiling and resting her hand on top of Chloe's.

"Don't worry baby, no hints or spoilers until tonight." Chloe said smiling and hugging her wife. "Now, get to work so you can come home and I'll have the surprise there waiting for you." Chloe stated.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I had enough time for a quick shower, but I guess that'll have to wait because you want me to leave," Beca said with a chuckle. She finished her cup of coffee and then kissed Chloe's lips. Chloe held her in the kiss, lingering there and moving her lips to Beca's neck.

"Depending on how you behave later, this pregnant lady will need a private session, if you know what I mean." Chloe whispered nibbling on Beca's earlobe. "Does that sound like fun?"

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of Beca's mouth. "That does sound like fun, baby. I'll make sure that this private session satisfies your needs," she murmured back in a low tone of voice.

"Mmmm, I know you will make sure of that babe," Chloe whispered, moving back to face Beca. The redhead leaned in and kissed her wife's lips. "I love you babe, now get to work so you can work super hard and come home early."

After taking a quick shower, Beca got dressed and headed to the studio to record a few tracks. She texted Chloe once she arrived to let her know that she got there safely, then went inside and began working.

Around noon, Chloe went to pick her parents up from the airport. She smiled when she saw her mom and dad and walked over to them, giving them a big group hug. "Hey guys," Chloe said smiling as they hugged each other. "How was your flight?"

"It was good! Your father was talking my ear off the entire time, though. He hasn't stopped talking about the ultrasound appointment later today," Kelly said with a chuckle and a glance at Richard.

"Well, he's not the only one who's super excited. I can't wait to see my twins." Chloe stated smiling and hugging her parents one more time.

"So Chloe," Richard said. "Do you think it's going to be one girl and one boy, two boys, or two girls?"

"I'd really like one of each, but I'll be happy no matter what." Chloe said smiling before they walked over to the baggage claim to get her parents luggage.

"You mentioned the other day while we were on the phone that Beca wasn't going to be able to make it to the appointment. I'm assuming that you have some sort of surprise planned for her?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I do, and I'm really excited for her reaction. Beca loves surprises, and I want this one to be super special." Chloe stated as they got to the car. Chloe drove with her father sitting next to her in the front seat next to her while her mother sat in the back.

Soon, the three of them arrived at the doctor's office. There weren't many appointments that day, so they only had to wait about five minutes before they were told they could go back to Dr. Rena's office. "Hello Chloe!" The doctor greeted with a smile.

"Hey Rena," Chloe said smiling as she and her parents walked inside. "Beca couldn't make it today so my mom and my dad are here." She stated, smiling and giving Rena a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you guys. I bet you're excited to meet your grandkids." Rena stated.

"You bet we are," Richard said smiling and shaking Dr. Rena's hand before she set Chloe up for the ultrasound.

Just like last time, Rena got everything set up before beginning to spread the gel over Chloe's stomach. "I'm not sure if you remember, but this will be a little cold," She said as she continued to apply the gel.

"Yup I remember," Chloe said chuckling and smiling as Rena applied the gel and then began putting the camera against her stomach. In a moment, the two growing babies appeared on the screen. Chloe smiled, tearing up happily and looking at her parents. "Mom, Dad, there are your grandkids," she stated, seeing the happiness in her father's eyes. He was so happy just to get to see his grandkids.

"They're beautiful sweetheart, just like you." Kelly stated.

"Wow," Richard stated, squeezing Chloe's hand and smiling.

"And it looks like they're very healthy." Rena said smiling as she looked closer. "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" She asked. Chloe nodded her head and squeezed her father's hand. "The one on the left is a girl." She said smiling.

"And what about the one on the right?" Richard asked.

"The one on the right is a boy." Rena said smiling. "Congratulations again!"

Both Richard and Kelly teared up as they looked at the images on the screen. "Wow. A boy and a girl. Just like you wanted, Chloe," Kelly said, smiling at her daughter. Chloe smiled and covered her face with her hands as she cried happily.

"I'm so happy right now," Chloe stated.

"We're happy for you sweetheart." Richard said kissing his daughter's forehead.

After they thanked Dr. Rena they headed to the store and got some blue and pink confetti. She then got two white balloons that were thick enough not to see the confetti inside them once Beca popped them to find out the gender.

Beca was on her way home when she got a text from Chloe saying that they were also on their way home from the ultrasound. Beca smiled when reading the text, knowing that very shortly, she would be finding out the genders of the twins and she couldn't be more excited.

Chloe made sure to have the confetti in the balloons before tying them up and changing into a cute dress, she then took a deep breath and waited for beca to get home. Jesse and Aubrey showed up and helped Chloe set everything up while she works on the balloons

As Beca pulled into the driveway, she saw that Chloe had beaten her home. She got out of her car and grabbed her work bag, then went inside the house. "I'm really sorry I didn't get home before you. The traffic was really bad," Beca called out as she opened the door.

"That's okay babe, it gave me time to get your surprise ready without you trying to sneak a peek." Chloe said smiling and walking up to Beca, giving her a kiss. "Are you ready to find out what we're having? My mom and dad are waiting outside."

"I've been ready," Beca said with a smile and a chuckle. "I've been looking forward to this moment all day." Chloe then lead Beca to the back deck, where Chloe had tied the balloons to the railing. Her parents were standing outside and came up to give Beca a hug.

"Alright babe, take this needle and then poke one balloon at a time." She said. "I want to get your reactions for both on camera."

Beca took the needle from Chloe and smiled nervously, taking a deep breath before approaching the first balloon. She closed her eyes and popped the balloon with the needle, opening her eyes again to see pink confetti flying around. She turned around and smiled at Chloe, tears in her eyes. "Oh my god, we're having a girl!"

The redhead walked over to Beca and gave her a hug, holding her very close. "Pop the second one babe." She whispered, getting the camera up again.

With tears of joy in her eyes, Beca withdrew from the embrace and turned to the second balloon, popping it with the needle as well. She put her hand over her mouth in shock when the blue confetti fell out. "Oh my god, a girl and a boy!" She said, now crying. Chloe stopped the camera and walked over to Beca again, this time their embrace lasting ten times longer than the last.

"Are you happy babe?" Chloe asked, smiling and holding her wife closely as they held each other tightly.

"Am I happy? I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am, baby. I'm so happy. Thank you so much. Thank you," Beca replied, holding onto Chloe tightly. The others let the two be alone while they shared their embrace.

"We're going to be parents Beca," Chloe whispered, smiling lightly.

Beca smiled and took a step back, wiping away her tears of happiness with her thumb. "Wow. I can't believe it. We're having a boy and a girl," she said.

"It's amazing isn't it babe?" Chloe stated, holding Beca close to her as they looked at the confetti on the floor around them. "It's just what we wanted, a boy and a girl."

Beca looked at the blue and pink confetti, and then back at Chloe. "This is all still surreal to me. It feels like I'm living in a dream," she murmured, feeling tears welling up in her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"I know, I know that's exactly what it feels like to me too." Chloe said, wiping some of Beca's tears away before giving her a kiss on the lips. It was gentle, nothing too over the top passionate. However one thing about this kiss was certain, it was full of happiness and love.

After the couple shared their moment together, they went back inside. Beca immediately went up to Chloe's parents and gave them each a hug. "I'm so glad that you guys could make it out here," the brunette said enthusiastically.

"Believe me Beca, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Richard said, giving his daughter-in-law a hug of congratulations. "I remember seeing Chloe in the ultrasound all those years ago. It was quite beautiful sight to see that I was going to have a daughter." He said, giving Chloe a kiss on the top of her head.

"It certainly is going to be a lot of work with two kids at once, but I think I'll be able to handle it. I have Chloe and I know that she's going to be the best mother that these kids could ask for," Beca said, smiling over at her wife.

"Don't sell yourself short Beca," Jesse said. "You'll be a great mom." He gave his best friend a hug. "And congratulations."

Beca smiled as she embraced her best friend. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't agreed to be the sperm donor. Thank you so much, Jesse. I'm really grateful for everything you've done for us."

"Anything for my best man," He chuckled.

"Have you guys decided on any names?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca, would you like to tell them? I have to go let Barden out to go to the bathroom." Chloe stated before going to let the dog out. They had decided on Charlie Holly Mitchell, after Beca's mom, but they had narrowed it down to a few for the second baby.

"Of course I'll tell them," Beca said. Everyone sat down in the living room and waited for Beca to reveal the names of the children. "Well, we already decided on 'Charlie Holly' for the girl, but we're still throwing around ideas for the boy," she said, answering Aubrey's question.

"That's beautiful." Kelly said smiling. "You're naming the girl after your mother, that's so sweet."

Once Chloe let Barden out she said, "But we're naming the boy after you dad, it'll be blank 'Richard Mitchell.' We just haven't decided on a first name yet." Chloe walked back over and they all sat down to talk for a while.

Since it was the first time that Chloe's parents had been out to their new house, Beca gave them a little tour of the place, ending the tour with the gorgeous view of the ocean that they had. "The view is what sold it for me," Beca said, leaning on the railing of the deck as they looked out at the waves. "I could look at this forever."

"So could I," Kelly added. "This place is amazing you two." Chloe put an arm around her mother's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"It's very beautiful girls," Richard stated.

"It is isn't it?" Chloe said smiling over at her dad. She walked over him and he gave her a side hug. "I'm so glad you could make the journey out here."

"Me too," Richard replied, smiling at his beautiful daughter. "Seeing that ultrasound today made me almost as happy as when I first saw the ultrasound of you."

"Good, I'm glad." She said, wrapping her arms around him as they looked out at the ocean in front of them.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Chloe," Richard said. "I know you will be."

"Thank you dad." Chloe stated.

"You too Beca," Richard added. "You will a very good mother, I know that for sure."

Beca smiled at Richard. "Thank you. It really means a lot to hear you say that. You and Kelly are such great people, and even better parents. It means a lot to hear that from you," the brunette told him.

"Well, we wouldn't say it if we didn't mean it." Kelly stated, giving Beca a kiss on the cheek. Jesse and Aubrey then brought out a cake Aubrey had baked the night before. Aubrey was very artistic, so the cake was lovely and the frosting was both pink and blue.

After everyone had a slice, Jesse and Aubrey headed home and Chloe showed her parents to the guest room that they would be staying in. While Chloe was doing that, Beca was cleaning the back deck, throwing away the little pieces of balloon and confetti that were leftover from the surprise a few hours earlier. Once her work was done, she sat down in a chair and closed her eyes, sighing happily.

Chloe came up to the main floor, seeing Beca sitting in one of the chairs out on the back deck. She smiled and then walked out, seeing the stars begin to come out as she opened the sliding glass door to join her wife. Chloe walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Hey," she said. "I wanted to show you this earlier but we didn't really have the time." She said before showing Beca a picture of the ultrasound, showing the two babies growing inside her.

Beca smiled as she looked at the picture. The babies were significantly larger than they were at the last ultrasound. "Wow. They're beautiful," Beca said, looking up at Chloe. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Neither can I." Chloe stated, sighing happily as she looked at the picture. "We're going to be a proper family in six months baby," she whispered, kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled and looked back at the picture. "Charlie Holly Mitchell and Richard Mitchell," she murmured. "We better decide on the first name for the boy pretty soon, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have to narrow it down to a few and then how about you pick the one you like the most. Does that sound good babe?" She asked.

"That sounds great," Beca replied, tilting her head up and kissing Chloe's lips softly. "I love you so much, Chlo," she whispered.

"I love you too." Chloe replied. "Alright, here were the ones I was thinking of. Peter, Noah, Billy, Henry, Matthew, or Tanner?" She asked.

Beca thought about the names that Chloe had listed off. "Well, there was a kid at my high school named Tanner who was a real asshole, so Tanner is a no," she said with a chuckle. "Billy, Matthew, and Peter are all fine, but I'd have to say that my favorite two names are Noah and Henry. Do you have a preference?"

Chloe thought on it for a moment, Noah and Henry were great names for their little boy. However, one of them stood out and she smiled softly when she had made her decision. "I think that Noah Richard Mitchell is the way to go." She said.

Beca thought about the name for a few moments. "Noah Richard Mitchell has a nice ring to it," she thought aloud. She started to nod her head. "Noah Richard Mitchell is the way to go."

"So, Charlie Holly Mitchell and Noah Richard Mitchell." Chloe said smiling at the names. "They're absolutely perfect." She then walked around to the front of Beca's chair and straddled her lap. "You're going to be an amazing mother, I hope you know that."

"As a matter of fact, I've been told the same thing by several other people today. I just hope that they're right. I'm going to try to be the best mom I can be," Beca murmured back, resting her hands on Chloe's hips.

"I know for a fact, that you will be amazing." Chloe whispered before leaning in and kissing her wife's lips gently. "You will be a great mom, baby."

Beca smiled softly and responded by leaning into the kiss, her lips moving in perfect sync with Chloe's. "I really like doing that," the brunette murmured. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks and kissed her wife back while scooting her hips further up Beca's lap slowly.

"What are you in the mood for at the moment?" Chloe asked, pulling away just to take a breather from the kissing that was taking place.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm down for whatever, really. What are you in the mood for at the moment, baby?"

"Alright then," Chloe then got up off of Chloe's lap and held her hand out to Beca. "Take my hand and follow me babe," she whispered. Her medium length red hair blew perfectly in the soft breeze that came with the night time. She looked absolutely stunning at the moment.

Beca raised an eyebrow, intrigued as to what Chloe would do next. She stood up and took the redhead's hand like she was instructed to do. "Okay, baby. Where are we going?"

"I was just thinking we could maybe go for a drive, the city is so beautiful tonight." Chloe said, leading Beca to their garage. She grabbed the keys to their BMW convertible and asked. "Want to drive to the lookout nearby? And maybe, have a little fun?" She threw the keys to Beca.

"What sort of fun are you talking about?" Beca asked with a smirk. She took the keys and unlocked the doors to the convertible, getting in the driver's seat.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Chloe said. She climbed into the front seat next to Beca and they drove to the lookout spot near their house. Once they were parked, Chloe climbed into the spacious back seat and looked up at the stars. Beca joined Chloe in the backseat and put her arm around the redhead as they looked up at the night sky.

"Look at all the stars up there. There must be millions," she muttered.

Chloe smiled up at the starry sky. "Thank you for coming out here with me tonight." She said, snuggling close to Beca.

Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's cheek. "Thank you for bringing me out here tonight. The sky is absolutely gorgeous," Beca replied.

"Yeah they are. But they don't shine as bright as my beautiful wife." Chloe whispered. She then got up and re-straddled her wife, smiling deviously down at her once she got situated. It was a warm night, so Chloe didn't feel any chill at all when she took off her own shirt slowly for Beca's enjoyment. "You know one thing that cracked me up when I first met you? You told me you were a 'boob man.'"

Beca laughed a little as she recalled that memory. "Oh yes. I remember that," she said, smiling as Chloe took off her shirt painfully slow. "And why did that crack you up, if I may ask?"

"Partly because it was a really random comment, and partly because I had caught you eyeing my boobs on a good amount of occasions before we were even together." Chloe stated, finally revealing her push-up bra, which to Beca's delight, was right about at eye level.

"I mean, I wouldn't say that it was a good amount of occasions. I might have taken a few peeks before," Beca said, smirking and looking into Chloe's eyes with lust.

"Well, one thing was for sure. Once we were together, you took all the peeks you wanted." Chloe whispered before scooting closer to her wife, their lips were millimeters away from each other as she moved in closer. Her hands slyly began to unbutton Beca's shirt once she closed the gap and began to kiss her wife sensually.

Beca sighed with content as soon as their lips connected, cupping Chloe's cheeks with her hands and pulling the redhead impossibly closer. The brunette's tongue ran across the redhead's bottom lip as a way of asking for entrance. Chloe granted Beca access and opened up her mouth for Beca's tongue explore while her hands swiftly moved through Beca's buttons on her shirt.

Beca sat up a little bit so Chloe could get her shirt off. Once she too was left shirtless, Beca felt the redhead roughly push her back down so she was laying flat on the seat. "Oh, okay," Beca said with a chuckle before their lips connected again. This time Chloe's expert tongue licked Beca's bottom lip, wanting access to the inside of Beca's mouth.

"I've wanted to do this all day." Chloe muttered, pinning Beca's arms to the seat. Her lips moved to Beca's neck and sucked on her pulse point which was her weak spot.

"I do happen to be pretty irresistible, don't I?" Beca said, turning her head to the side to give Chloe better access to her neck. "Mmm, baby. That feels really nice."

"Say my name," Chloe whispered, biting and tugging softly at Beca's skin as their lust for each other grew ever so slightly. Chloe moved one hand to Beca's bra covered breasts, and began massaging one of them. "Say my name," she whispered seductively in Beca's ear.

"Chloe," Beca breathed out, her voice barely louder than a whisper. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut, and she bit down on her lip to restrain the moan that was rising in her throat.

Then to turn Beca on even more, Chloe moved her lips down to Beca's abs and licked up them in a soothing and teasing stroke. Their lips met again and Chloe tugged at Beca's bottom lip. "What are you craving right now baby?" She murmured.

Beca waited a few moments before she replied. "You. I want you," she muttered, reopening her eyes and looking up at Chloe. "I want you," she repeated, maintaining eye contact with the redhead. A slight smirk played at Chloe's lips; she then leaned down and kissed Beca's lips sensually.

"Then you can have me babe," She whispered before kissing Beca again. Quick work was made of their clothes. Around an hour or so later, they were both laying side by side in the back seat together.

Beca breathed in and out slowly, smiling to herself. She looked over at Chloe, who had her eyes closed. "That was nice," Beca whispered, leaning over and kissing the redhead's cheek.

"It was more than nice," Chloe said, keeping Beca close to keep warm. "I think that's the first time we've had sex in a car." She said chuckling and giving Beca a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I was surprised at how much room there is back here. I wasn't expecting it to be this comfortable," Beca murmured back, lingering on Chloe's lips for a little while longer.

"I just wanted to celebrate the big day, in the funnest way I know how. Plus, I've always wanted to fuck you in a car." Chloe said giggling a little as they pulled back slowly from the kiss.

"Well, you definitely did that tonight, baby," Beca said, smiling at Chloe's cute little giggle. She pulled back from the kiss and looked out at the dark night sky. "We should probably get back to the house soon. Even though this backseat is really nice, post sex cuddling is always best in a bed."

"I agree." Chloe said before they put their clothes back on and drove the quick drive back home. Once they got there they instantly took their clothes off and put some pjs on before crawling into bed, "Ahhh, I love post sex cuddles"

"Me too," Beca murmured back, turning over on her side so she was facing Chloe. Beca put a hand on Chloe's stomach and smiled. "Charlie and Noah," she said to herself.

"Charlie Holly and Noah Richard, it's perfect." Chloe whispered, holding her wife close to her body.

Beca's gaze flickered between Chloe's eyes and her lips until she slowly closed the distance, leaning in and pressing their lips together gently. "Goodnight, Chlo. I love you," she murmured. She then kissed Chloe's stomach. "Goodnight Charlie and Noah. I love you both too."

"Yes, mommy and I love you very much." Chloe whispered with a smile. She then turned over and had Beca be the big spoon. "Goodnight babe, I love you too." Chloe whispered before falling asleep.

Chloe's parents stayed for the week, exploring LA and helping Beca and Chloe buy stuff for the nursery that they were putting in the bedroom just down the hall from Beca and Chloe's master bedroom. Everything was going so perfectly.

On Kelly and Richard's way to the airport, they were walking to Chloe as she drove them towards the arrival gates. That's when everything fell to shit.

"What do you guys have to do once you get back to Tampa?" Chloe asked Kelly as they got closer to the airport.

"We're probably going to take it easy for the rest of the day once we get back. We'll be really jet lagged from the flight," Kelly replied with a little laugh. "Do you and Beca have any plans for today?" She asked.

"Well, Beca has to go in and record a song since she took up her boss on doing her own album." Chloe stated smiling. "As for me, I might take the dog for a walk and then go to the gym. I'll also grade some papers at one point."

"So, Charlie and Noah huh?" Richard asked, smiling at his daughter. When Chloe nodded, Richard smiled. "Those are great names sweetheart."

"Thanks dad," she said smiling back at him as she pulled into the departures drop off lane.

The car rolled to a stop, and Kelly got out of the car, helping Richard out before getting the luggage from the trunk. Once all their belongings were out of the car, they started to say their goodbyes. "Thank you so much for having us out here, Chloe. We had such a great time," Kelly said, hugging her daughter.

"I love you mom, call me when you guys get back to Tampa, okay?" Chloe hugged her mom and told her "I love you," before turning to her dad. "I love you dad, please be careful and healthy. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too sweetheart." Richard said before giving his daughter a long hug.

Suddenly Richard felt nauseous, like his legs were giving out and his tumor was acting up. Kelly saw Richard's face go pale, and she held onto him. "Richard, are you alright?" She asked. When she got no response from her husband, she repeated herself, this time a little louder. "Richard, are you alright?"

Richard fell to the ground and Chloe slowed his fall, before yelling out. "Someone call an ambulance! Please!" She said, taking her father's hand in her own. "Dad, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Richard gave her a light squeeze but soon became unresponsive. The paramedics got there quickly and rushed him to the hospital, Kelly and Chloe in the car behind them. Chloe was trying not to cry as she drove, and her mother had her eyes closed trying not to think of what may be happening.

In under ten minutes, the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Immediately on arrival, the paramedics rushed out of the ambulance and wheeled Richard on his gurney towards the emergency room. While all this was happening, Chloe and her mother were unable to visit him while the doctors worked to stabilize Richard before operating on him. Chloe sat in the waiting room with her mother while they waited. She had called her brother Blaine and told him to get the next flight to LA, because this particular visit to hospital, in a bad way, felt like the last.

Kelly and her daughter sat in silence, trying to stay calm. Chloe also had called Beca, who she then saw from the window, walking into the hospital from the parking lot. But Chloe was to numb at the moment to do anything else but sit there.

Amid all the chaos, the phone call that Beca had received from Chloe was rather cryptic. All the redhead had told her was to get to the hospital quickly, and Beca had dropped everything to do just that. She nearly sprinted up the stairs, deciding that she didn't have time to wait for the elevator. She reached the waiting room for the emergency room, and saw a distraught Chloe and a inconsolable Kelly sitting side by side. "Oh my god, what happened?" Beca said as she rushed over to them.

Chloe stood up and hugged Beca close, her heartbeat calming down only a little. "He- he collapsed as we were getting out of the car at the airport to say goodbye." She said, staying as strong as they could. "They won't let us in there until they know what's going to happen."

Beca held Chloe close and sat down, her arm around the redhead to comfort her. She turned to Kelly. "How are you holding up?" She asked in an attempt to make conversation even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Honestly, I just want this heartache to be over." Kelly said looking down and wiping a couple tears. "I'll never understand why out of all people, cancer had to choose Richard. It kills me to know that he's going to die. But he's been suffering, and I don't want that. I just want it to before over, and I know that seems heartless of me. But the sooner it happens, the sooner we'll be able to heal, right?" She said, looking at Beca. When her daughters wife nodded, Kelly smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you for being here, and always being here."

"You guys are my family now, and I'm not going to let my family down. Never," Beca replied, leaning over and giving Kelly a reassuring hug.

The three of them were approached by a nurse. "Family of Richard Beale?" She asked. Kelly and Chloe stood up, and Chloe took Beca's hand and had her stand up with them.

"Yes?" Kelly asked. "How is he?"

The nurse gestured for Kelly to come over and they began talking while Beca and Chloe stood there waiting. Chloe turned to Beca, "I honestly don't know how much more of this that I can take."

Beca smiled sadly at her wife. "It's really hard, isn't it? To see such a great man like your father be suffering for no reason. It's been hard on us all. I just hate that he has to go through all this," the brunette replied.

"He doesn't deserve it. Fuck cancer, I hate it more than anything else in this world." Chloe stated before she saw her mother walking back over to them. Chloe knew when she saw the shattered look on Kelly's face that news she was about to be given wouldn't be good.

"They said they would wait for Blaine to get here, but after that we have to say goodbye." Kelly said shakily. Chloe began to tear up and hugged her mom, leaning her head on her shoulder. "He's tired sweetie, and he's ready. None of us want this, none want to say goodbye."

"He's Superman, he's always been Superman. He can't just leave now," Chloe said sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"I know honey, I know." Kelly said, trying to console her daughter. "But the sooner you say goodbye, the sooner you'll begin to heal." She then went to call Blaine and see where he was.

While Chloe was making the phone call to her brother, Beca embraced Kelly tightly. Her heart broke when she heard her mother-in-law began to sob. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what to say," the brunette said, a few tears threatening to fall.

"I'll be okay, Beca. It's just something that I'll have to grow from." Kelly said, thanking Beca and hugging her daughter-in-law. "The person you need console is standing over there." She said, gesturing to her daughter who was just getting off the phone. Chloe had just finished the call and then fell down to ground as she cried.

Beca rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. "Hey, baby. It's okay. It's all going to be okay," Beca said in a gentle voice. She took Chloe's hand and helped her stand up, leading her back over to the chairs so they could sit down.

"Tell me, tell me how." Chloe said crying hysterically. "My father is about to die, how is everything going to be okay? This isn't fair. Why does cancer even fucking exist? I hate it! I hate it!" She said putting her head in her hands and rocking herself back and forth.

Beca began to rub circles into Chloe's back to calm her, which was something she always did when the redhead was stressed. "Listen to me, baby. These next few days are going to be really hard, but we have each other. I'm here for you. Let me help you," she said, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear.

"What am I going to do without him Beca? I've never known a world that he's not in." Chloe mumbled as she cried.

"He's not going to leave you, Chloe. Sure, he won't be here physically, but he's not going to leave you. He'll always be in your heart," Beca said, holding Chloe close to her as she continued to cry. Chloe looked at Beca, her cheeks stained with countless tear marks.

"Hold me," she said. "Just, hold me." She leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, closing her eyes as she awaited the inevitable.

Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead and slowly rocked her back and forth. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly, and it felt like hours had passed when Blaine finally arrived, although it had only been twenty minutes. Chloe looked up and saw Blaine, running to him and sharing an embrace with him as he too was crying. His wife Carly walked over and gave Kelly a hug and then walked over to Beca, letting the three Beales have a moment together before they were lead to Richard's room.

Beca and Carly waited in the hallway so that Richard's room wouldn't get too crowded while Chloe, Kelly, and Blaine were in there with him. Beca anxiously paced back and forth, occasionally standing on her tippy-toes to peek in the window on the door. She knew that the news they would be receiving was not going to be good, and that made her more and more anxious.

Richard had been having his moments with Kelly and Blaine, now it was with Chloe. She walked up and sat down beside his bed taking his hand. "Hey dad," she said, instantly getting choked up. "How are you?"

"Oh Chloe, don't worry about me. How are you?" Richard said, being his same selfless self. Chloe looked at her father and instantly began to cry

"I don't want you to leave." Chloe said as she sobbed in front of her father.

"Neither do I sweetheart, but I can't stay this time." He said smiling. "Why don't we focus on the good times for now." Richard stated, squeezing her hand.

"You want to tell me one of our favorite memories?" Chloe asked.

"I'll tell you one of my favorites. When I walked you down the aisle." He said smiling at his daughter.

Chloe got even more choked up. "How come?"

"Never in my life have I seen you look as beautiful and happy as you were on that day. I knew then that you had grown up into a fine woman, and I wouldn't have given you away to anyone but Beca. On that day, I realized that I had to let my baby girl go, but you being happy was what made it worth it," Richard replied, smiling as he recalled that memory. Chloe squeezed his hand and smiled as he looked at her.

For a moment she forgot that this was the last time she'd see her father. For a moment it felt like she would be hearing from him tomorrow, and that it would just be like any other day. "So, Charlie Holly and Noah Richard are very lucky, they will have amazing parents. You and Beca, will be amazing parents, I can see it already."

"Thank you father, I will tell them about you, make sure they know who you are." Chloe stated. Chloe leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I love you dad." She said as her tears turned into sobs once again.

Richard smiled at his daughter with a bittersweet look on his face. "I love you too, Chloe," He replied, squeezing her hand as she continued to sob. He pulled his daughter over and kissed her forehead. "I'll always be with you sweetheart. My Chloe, I love you." He whispered.

Soon it was time and Kelly and Blaine came in with the doctors. The Beale family shared one final big hug before the doctors pulled the plug and then within minutes, the monitor flatlined. Chloe stayed by her father's side the entire time, holding his hand while the tears were unable to hold back from falling down Chloe's cheeks in a river. The doctors called in Beca and Carly so they could try and console their spouses as well as Kelly. When Beca walked in, Chloe still held her father's hand and Beca came over to hold her.

Beca looked at the heart monitor, her heart dropping when she saw the flat line on the screen. She looked and saw Chloe still sitting beside her father, holding his hand even though his body was lifeless. Beca went over and sat down next to her, putting her arms around the redhead and bringing her close. "God, I'm so sorry, Chlo," she whispered.

"He's gone," Chloe cried. "He-," she cried into Beca's chest. "He can't be gone. He's Superman. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen." Chloe cried as she held onto Beca's shirt, not able to withhold the sobs and tears. This was a moment that no matter what someone said or did, it wouldn't help the Beale family escape the harsh reality. Chloe just held onto Beca while she cried hysterically until they rolled his body away.

Once they got home, Chloe sat down by the edge of the pool. She stuck her feet in, but just sat there silently. Numb from crying so much, the tears Chloe had shed had given her a headache. She just looked out at the ocean, trying to not think about the terrible truth. Her father was gone.

Beca had been making a few phone calls, first telling Aubrey and Jesse about what had happened and then letting her boss know that she would be staying home the next few days to help comfort Chloe. The brunette set her phone down and walked outside, seeing her redheaded wife already sitting. Chloe stayed quiet, she didn't even look to see Beca come over and sit next to her.

However, as soon as Beca sat down Chloe fell into her arms and began crying again. Beca sighed sadly and stayed silent, running her fingers through Chloe's hair as the redhead cried into her shoulder. She didn't know what to say. Nothing that she could say would make any of this better. Beca knew that she just had to be there by Chloe's side, so that's where Beca stayed.

 **Sorry we had to end this chapter on such a sad note. In our stories on instagram Chloe's father Richard dies of cancer. But we hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways. Chloe and Beca are having a boy and a girl. What did you think of the names we chose? Noah and Charlie? Tell us what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi**


	10. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

apter 10: New Beginnings

The alarm sounded in Chloe's old childhood bedroom at 7:00 a.m. in the morning, the sun was just barely coming up over the horizon. Chloe rolled over in her bed and hit the off button on her alarm clock. However, the redhead didn't get out of bed. She just lay looking up at the ceiling, dreading the day ahead of her. The redhead looked over at her wife, just barely waking up. Chloe put on the best smile she could before sighing and looking back up at her ceiling.

After managing to sit up in the bed, Beca rubbed her eyes, still a bit drowsy. "Good morning, Chlo," she murmured, leaning over and kissing the redhead's lips softly. "Big day today," she added, smiling as best as she could.

"Yeah," Chloe said. She turned and looked at Beca, who was rolled over on her side and comforting her. "I wish it was a different kind of big day."

Beca nodded, smiling sadly. "Me too. We all wish it was a different kind of big day," she replied, taking Chloe's hand in hers. "We'll get through this together, though. I know we will."

"Do you think people will hate my speech?" Chloe was going to make a speech about her father that day, and she had been practicing it on Beca.

"Of course they won't, baby. Your speech is absolutely incredible. I bet it'll move everyone to tears. I know it will certainly do that to me," Beca said, encouraging her wife.

"You know, usually this is supposed to be thirty to forty years down the road." Chloe stated. "Not when I'm thirty years old." Chloe sighed and looked at Beca. "I know I should be trying to stay positive for the Noah and Charlie's sake, but right now no matter how hard I try, it's almost impossible to smile."

"Just try to keep your head up, babe. Like I said, we'll get through this. Together. I'm going to be right by your side through it all," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes. "I know it feels like after everything was going right, that it was ruined, but we need to focus on the positive right now. That's what your dad would want."

"You're right." Chloe said, leaning forward and kissing Beca's lips softly. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss being here for anything in the world," Beca replied, leaning into the kiss a little bit. After their lips parted, they got out of bed and began to get ready for the day ahead of them.

Chloe took a quick shower before drying her hair and leaving it in its natural waves. She put on some light makeup and then put on a black dress that had a small white collar. She used a lint roller to get the hair and fuzz off of her dress and then she put her shoes on. Chloe looked in the mirror, and took a couple deep breaths.

Beca walked up behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "You look beautiful today," she murmured, kissing her neck softly.

"Thank you." Chloe said. "You look beautiful too." She added as Beca placed a soft kiss on her neck. Chloe put her hands on her pregnant stomach, which was showing now. "They would've loved him."

"They definitely would've loved him. And he would have loved them just as much," Beca said, resting her hands on top of Chloe's. Chloe gave a half smile and nodded.

"Let's go." She said before they went downstairs and had some breakfast before heading to the church where the funeral was being held. Chloe had her speech on a folded up piece of paper in one of the pockets on her dress. Chloe, Beca, Kelly, Blaine, and Carly all sat up front along with Chloe's Uncle Theo, her father's brother and his family.

Before the ceremony began, Beca introduced herself to some of Chloe's family members that she hadn't met yet, expressing her condolences. She then returned to her seat next to Chloe as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Chloe held Beca's hand in her own and leaned her head on her wife's shoulder. Chloe's father had been placed in a coffin a couple days ago and the coffin was sitting next to a picture of him.

First they started out with the pastor giving a eulogy of Richard Harvey Beale. He listed the achievement's Richard had made in his lifetime. Soon Chloe's close family members were making speeches.

It was close to Chloe's turn to go up and speak about her father, and Beca could tell the redhead was nervous. She was tapping her foot on the floor, and she held the brunette's hand with an iron grip. "You'll do great, Chlo. I know you will," Beca whispered to her. Chloe watched as her mother stood up there and talked about her husband. The way Kelly stayed strong amazed Chloe, though she knew she wouldn't be as strong.

"Thank you, now I'd like to invite my youngest, Chloe up to say some kind words for Richard." Kelly said. Chloe stood up and wiped her tears, hugging her mother when she got up to the podium to speak.

"Hi everyone, and thank you for coming here today." Chloe started out with a half smile as she tried to stay strong. The redhead looked over at her father's picture and took a deep breath before continuing. "Most of you here knew Richard as a friend, your surgeon. Some of you knew him as your cousin, your uncle, your brother. My mom knows him as the love of her life. My wife and my brother's wife knew him as the firm but loving in-law. But Blaine and I, we knew him as dad."

"The thing about life that you learn as you grow, is that unexpected things happen. My father was knew this for sure. He unexpectedly met my mother at a college party. He had an unexpected child when Blaine came along. And then another when it was my turn to come into the world. Then cancer came along unexpectedly. But I don't want to talk about the horrors he went through. I want to talk about what made him such a kind and caring father. From the moment I came into this world, he loved me and protected me. Whether it was a scrape from falling off my bike or my first broken heart, he was there to hold me and tell it would be better soon."

Chloe could feel herself getting choked up so she looked at Beca and took a deep breath. "One of my favorite memories of my father was only just under two years ago. On the day I got married, right before the ceremony, I was pretty nervous. I mean, who isn't on their wedding day, right? You want everything to be perfect, to go on without flaws or mishaps. So, it was safe to say I was kind of freaking out. He came in and smiled at me before walking up to give me a hug. He said that he thought I looked very beautiful and that Beca, my wife was the luckiest asshole in the world. Pardon my language, but those were his exact words." Chloe said, getting a couple chuckles from the audience. "But then he said something I'll never forget." Chloe smiled and looked at her wife. "He said 'You will always be my little girl, and you will always be my daughter. I am so proud of the woman you have become today. I told Blaine this on his wedding day as well. Go through life with love and kindness, do not judge people because you don't know their story. Give back even when there is no reward. But most of all, love. Love with all your heart. And never use hate to win your battles. Use love. Because love is louder than hate. On this day, your love wins. And I want you to keep loving for the rest of your life.'" Chloe said letting a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. "Then to end it he said, 'That is very important to remember, but just remember, you're my little girl, and I will always love you.'" She smiled as she thought of her father.

"My father lived his life full of love and kindness, he was never hateful towards anyone, and he was always willing to lend a hand and help others who were in need. I believe that. My father is the best father anyone could've ever asked for because no matter how many times I may have disobeyed his orders by sneaking out, or come home way past my curfew, he would never be harmful or unkind with his words. He'd just tell me to remember his rules but that he was happy that I was safe and sound. His last words to me were 'I love you,' not many people can say that the last goodbye was so perfect. Although even though it seems that way, that was probably the most painful day of my life. I love my father, and I can't to tell my kids stories about him and how much their late grandfather would've loved them. I'm going to wrap it up now." Chloe looked at her father's picture and smiled sadly. "You were gone too soon dad, and I miss you so much. I'll never ever forget you, and I love you. With all my heart. Love, your little girl." Chloe said, ending her speech before heading back to her seat in silence.

There was not a single dry eye in the audience after Chloe finished her speech about her father. Beca especially was moved to tears by her wife's speech. "Wow. That speech was beautiful," Beca said when Chloe returned to her seat. "But did he really call me an asshole?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, in a teasing way though. He absolutely loved you." Chloe stated, squeezing Beca's hand as she sat back down.

After the ceremony, people gathered at the Beale household for the wake. Chloe and her mother had prepared some food and set it out for the medium sized group of people who would be attending.

The wake, although smaller than the ceremony, was just as beautiful. The attendees helped to lighten the mood by sharing their fondest memory of Richard. When it was Beca's turn, she spoke about how Richard had given her a second chance with Chloe, arguably a second chance that she didn't deserve after she had broken both the redhead's heart and her first promise to him.

"You made up for it Beca," Kelly said smiling at her daughter-in-law. Chloe squeezed Beca's hand.

"Yes, you did." Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled a little at both Chloe's words and Kelly's words, and then turned her attention to Blaine, who was sharing his favorite memory of Richard. After the wake ended, it was time to bury Richard Harvey Beale. Beca, Kelly, Chloe, Blaine, and Carly all rode in one car, with the other Beale family members divided among the other cars that would take them to the cemetery. The workers lay the coffin into the ground and one by one, each other family members took their turn of burying Richard, taking a couple scoops of dirt and placing it upon the coffin.

Once that was over, everyone headed back home. That night after dinner, Chloe sat on the back porch of her childhood home, rubbing her stomach as she looked at the stars.

Beca helped Chloe's mother with the dishes, then joined Chloe on the back porch. The brunette brought over a chair and sat beside the redhead, staying silent for a few minutes as they both looked up at the night sky. "Everything about today was beautiful. The ceremony was beautiful, the wake was beautiful. Your father would be proud," Beca said, breaking the silence between them.

"Thanks," Chloe said, sniffling a little bit. "As much as I hate the fact that he's gone, at least he's not suffering anymore." Chloe stated while she looked up at the night sky. "He never complained, he was always strong. I wish I was as strong as he was, maybe then it wouldn't hurt as bad as it does."

"The thing is, Chlo, you are just as strong as he was. Just because you're grieving doesn't mean that you're not strong. Just because losing of one of the most important people in your life hurts, that doesn't mean you're not strong. You and your father are two of the strongest people I know. Don't sell yourself short on that," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" Chloe asked, squeezing Beca's hand softly.

Beca blushed a little. "I've been told that a couple of times. Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"No reason, you just are amazing. Thank you so much for being in my life, I don't know where'd I'd be or what I'd do without you, especially now." Chloe said. "You're the best-" she then felt a sudden thud against her stomach. "Oh my god." Chloe felt her stomach. "Beca, the babies. I just felt my first kick."

"Oh my god, really? Are you serious?" Beca said excitedly. She put her hand on Chloe's stomach, a grin appearing on her face when there was another kick. "Oh my god, Chlo. They're kicking!" The brunette said happily, getting a little teary-eyed.

"They're kicking babe," Chloe said smiling happily. "Their kicking!" She gave Beca a hug, smiling happily for the first time in a couple of weeks.

Beca embraced Chloe for a few moments before pulling back only to lean back in and kiss the redhead's lips. "I love you so, so, so, so much," she murmured with a smile.

"I love you too babe." Chloe said smiling before she kissed Beca's lips once more. Even though the last few weeks had been torture, at least something good had come out of this. The babies were showing signs of growth, and that put genuine smiles on the two women's faces.

One month passed since Chloe's father's funeral and Beca was currently writing a song to for the kids that she was going to sing when they had the baby shower for Chloe. But today was Aubrey and Jesse's baby shower.

Beca and Chloe had been the main planners for this event as a way to practice for when they had to plan their own baby shower in a few months. Chloe was more enthusiastic about the whole thing than Beca, but that didn't stop the brunette from smiling while thinking about their baby shower in the near future.

Chloe had made a cute theme for the party since Aubrey had put her in charge of the whole thing. Since they were having a baby girl, Chloe made sure a lot of the decorations were pink. She made cute cupcakes for dessert as well as some devilled eggs, some finger sandwiches, some fruit salad, potato salad, and she had ordered some sushi as well. It was the perfect little set up for the birthday party.

Before the guests arrived, Beca and Chloe made sure that everything was absolutely perfect. They wanted to make sure that today was memorable for Aubrey and Jesse, as it was one of the most special days that they'd experience. "Do you think Bree will like it?" Chloe asked as she set everything up. "I just want everything to be perfect for Aubrey and Jesse."

"Of course Aubrey will like it, Chlo. You did a fantastic job with everything. There's no way that she couldn't like it. Trust me, she'll definitely be blown away when she sees that you did all this," Beca replied.

"Thank you," Chloe stated smiling as she put up the final decorations. "Did you know that today is our halfway mark?" She said holding the stomach happily. "Four and and half months in, and four and a half months till we finally meet Noah and Charlie."

"Wow, time sure does go by fast, doesn't it?" Beca said, smiling and placing a hand on Chloe's stomach. "It seemed like just yesterday that it was nine months until we met them."

"I know. It's crazy how the fast the time has flown, huh?" Chloe smiled as Beca placed her hand on the baby bump.

"Yeah. Pretty soon we're gonna meet these little babies," Beca said excitedly, smiling at Chloe. "And I already cannot wait until that day."

"Neither can I." Chloe stated before kissing Beca's lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

Beca shook her head. "No. Don't thank me. I should be the one thanking you. You made this happen."

"Well, I'm thanking you for never giving up on me when it wasn't working." Chloe said.

"I'll never give up on you, Chloe. Never. I wouldn't have given up even if the insemination never worked," Beca reassured her with a small smile on her face.

"And that's the reason I love you." Chloe whispered, she whispered before giving Beca a sweet kiss on the lips. Soon after Chloe pulled away the doorbell rang. "That must be Bree and Jesse. Can you get that? I have to go get the croquettes out of the oven."

Beca nodded and pecked Chloe's lips before going to open the door for Aubrey and Jesse. She smiled and embraced each of them before stepping aside so they could admire all the work they did. "We did all this for you guys," the brunette said proudly.

"This looks perfect you two!" Aubrey said, placing her hands over her heart.

After Aubrey gave Beca a hug, it was Jesse's turn. "Thanks buddy, this is awesome. And the food smells amazing." He said smiling as Aubrey went off to say hi to Chloe. Once it was clear Aubrey and Chloe were talking Jesse asked, "How is Chloe? You know, after everything that just happened?"

"She's doing alright. We're all still in shock, but she's getting through it. She misses him a lot though. Anyone can see that," Beca said, looking over at Chloe and Aubrey as she spoke.

"I hated the fact that we weren't there to comfort you two when it happened. I know we weren't in town and all, but getting the news made me sick to my stomach." He said, bringing Beca into a hug.

Beca smiled sadly. "It was all so sudden. I didn't really get to say goodbye to him. He did get to go to an ultrasound, but him not being able to meet the twins makes me even sadder than I am now, especially since he was really looking forward to meeting them."

"How does Chloe feel about the twins not being able to meet him?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we were already planning to give the boy the middle name of Richard, so we're definitely going to do that now. She's upset that they won't get to meet him, but we'll make sure that the twins know of him so that he'll still be in their memories," Beca replied.

Jesse smiled softly. "Good, I think that's really great. What names have you two picked out for the twins? I know it's one boy and one girl." He said with a smile.

"Well for the girl, we're going to go with Charlie Holly, and for the boy we've decided to go with Noah Richard," Beca told Jesse, her smile growing a little.

"I think those names are perfect." Jesse said. "Are you excited to hear what we're naming our kid?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? You've been building up the suspense for months now. Of course we're excited to find out the name!" Beca said with a chuckle and playfully punching Jesse's arm.

Just then Chloe and Bree walked into the living room. "Everyone should be getting here in just a couple of minutes."

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll go hang out by the front door and let people in. Why don't you guys make yourselves at home?" Beca said. Jesse and Aubrey did just that and waited for the groups of guests to arrive. First to show up was Amy and Bumper, and then Jessica and her boyfriend Ryan. Soon the newly engaged Benji and Emily showed up.

Once everyone was there, including Flo, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Ashley, Stacie and her fiance Jimmy Garoppolo from the New England Patriots, everyone spent some time catching up.

Hugs were exchanged along with a few tears of happiness as the Bellas were reunited with one another. Everyone sat down in the living room afterwards, excitement in the air. Each person took a turn and told everyone what they had been up to since they had last seen one another.

Finally it was time to reveal the baby's name. Jesse and Aubrey stood up together and Jesse put his arm around the back of Aubrey's waist. "Now, all you know we're having a baby girl," Jesse stated. "And we're very excited to bring her into the world. So for fun we wanted to save telling everyone the name we chose for our daugher."

"So, everyone give us a drumroll." Aubrey said smiling with excitement. Everyone patted their knees or drummed on the table. "The name of our daughter is-" Aubrey paused and then everyone stopped. "Katherine Beca Swanson!" She said smiling at Beca, who the baby was named after as well as Jesse's mother.

Beca's jaw dropped when she realized that the baby would have her first name as her middle name. "Oh my god, did you really name your kid after me?" Beca asked, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"Aubrey actually was the one who suggest we do it." Jesse said.

"Beca, even though we've had our differences, you are a dear friend of mine. You've managed to make my best friend happier than I've ever seen her. And there are much worse people that we could name our first child after. You've put up with so much shit in your life, and yet you've come out as a kind and loving person; and well, I want my kids to be just like that." Aubrey said, walking over to Beca and giving her a hug. This made Chloe tear up happily, seeing the two interact in such a loving way.

Beca smiled and embraced the blonde tightly. "Wow, you're making me a little emotional, Posen. Thanks for that," she said, chuckling as she used her thumb to wipe away a few happy tears that had fallen down her face. "But seriously, Aubrey. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. It really does."

"Well, you're welcome." Aubrey said. "I always thought Beca was a pretty name, I just never told you because for a while you were one of my least favorite people on earth. But over time, I have grown to love you as a dear friend. That's why I wanted to name my daughter after you." They embraced one more time, their whole exchanged leaving everyone teary eyed.

After opening all of the presents, all the Bellas ate and took a swim in Beca and Chloe's pool. The sun was shining on this beautiful day and Chloe could not have been more satisfied with the way things had turned out at the baby shower.

After taking a quick dip in the water, Beca got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her body, sitting down in one of the poolside chairs. "Today has been great," Beca said to Chloe, who had joined her after getting out of the pool herself.

"It has been great hasn't it?" Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "So, Katherine Beca Swanson? How does that make you feel?" She said.

Beca smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "It makes me feel a lot of things. It makes me feel grateful that I have such great friends, and it especially makes me feel honored. I'm still in shock," Beca replied.

"I'm actually not surprised that Aubrey picked you out to name her daughter after you." Chloe stated, holding Beca's hand in her own. "Even when you were with Jesse, all those years ago, you still managed to put a smile on my face everyday. And Aubrey took note of that. One thing Aubrey has always been good at was looking for her friends, and when she saw how happy you make me every single day, she knew that you were a good person. It just took her some time to show it, Aubrey is a pretty reserved person when you first meet her. But I do know that she wouldn't have named her daughter after you if she didn't love and care for you." Chloe smiled and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words and brought the redhead's hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. "You know, it took me a long time before I finally figured out that Aubrey doesn't hate my guts," the brunette said, "I thought for the longest time, even after I got together with you, that Aubrey had some sort of vendetta against me. What she did today further proved me wrong, and I don't think I've ever been so wrong about anything before."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I think this baby has a very beautiful name. Katherine Beca Swanson has a really nice ring to it, don't you think?" She asked, grinning gently as Beca kissed her hand.

"Yeah. It does have a nice ring to it," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. She leaned in and kissed the redhead's lips softly. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca back, enjoying the sweet moment.

"I love it when you kiss me," Chloe murmured as they pulled back. "You're so good at it, and you have the perfect timing." She added, blushing a little.

"I do happen to have pretty good timing, don't I?" Beca said, smiling when she saw Chloe's cheeks turn a shade of bright red. The brunette leaned in and kissed the redhead's lips a second time.

"Perfect timing," Chloe said again once they pulled back. "What do you like about my kisses?" She asked, stroking some of Beca's hair out of the way.

"Well, your lips are not only very soft, but each time I kiss you it feels like the first time we kissed," Beca replied, gazing into Chloe's eyes lovingly. "I just hope that you get that same feeling that I do."

For a moment, it seemed as if the world disappeared around them and Chloe smiled. "Everytime we kiss, it's like the first time." She whispered, biting her lip softly. "I never cease to feel butterflies when you kiss me, you make me feel like I'm young again. I mean I know we're not old. But we've been together five years now, and it's been the best kisses over the last five years." Chloe kissed Beca's lips. "Every," one more kiss. "Single," another soft kiss. "Time," and another kiss where she lingered a while.

Beca smiled at the feeling and taste of Chloe's lips on hers. "Well I'm very glad that you feel that way," she murmured softly once their lips parted. "I feel the same way, and I've felt the same way for the last five years."

"Ooh, Bechloe!" Cynthia Rose called out, getting Chloe and Beca back into reality. Chloe chuckled and then they continued to hang out with their friends, sitting there on the edge of the pool.

Once all the guests had left besides Jesse and Aubrey, the four of them began to clean up the mess. "You guys, this really was amazing." Jesse said smiling. "Thank you very much for doing this, we couldn't have asked for a better baby shower."

"No problem, anything for you guys." Chloe stated.

It didn't take long for them to clean up and then Jesse and Aubrey left. Chloe was currently brushing her hair in their master bathroom as she got ready for bed.

After saying goodbye to Aubrey and Jesse, Beca went to the master bedroom and put on her pajamas. She crawled underneath the covers of the bed while waiting for Chloe. Chloe brushed her teeth and washed her face, smiling to herself when she felt another kick from one of the babies inside of her.

Once she made it back to the bed Chloe said, "They're kicking again Becs." A huge grin spread across her face as she said so.

Beca instinctively put her hand on Chloe's stomach, a smile appearing on her face when she felt the kicking as well. "You guys really like kicking, huh?"

"They do, it's pretty amazing." Chloe said before looking at her wife. The way Beca was interacting with the kids already, made Chloe's heart melt. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes. "Thank you, Chlo. Hearing you say that means a lot to me. I think, no. I know you're gonna be an amazing mother as well."

Chloe brought Beca up into a kiss. "I love you, so, so much." She whispered, deepening the kiss a little once their lips reconnected.

"I love you too," Beca mumbled, her words lost against Chloe's lips. The brunette ran her fingers through Chloe's locks of red hair as they kissed. The redhead hadn't really "been in the mood" for anything more than making out since her father had passed away; so when she decided to straddle Beca's lap, Chloe chuckled when Beca raised a confused eyebrow.

"Uh, what are you doing, Chlo?" Beca asked. "The signals I was getting from you said that you needed some time to decompress from everything that's happened."

"Beca, it's been over a month and a half since my father passed away. This is just one of the steps I need to take in order to continue to heal." Chloe said, kissing Beca's lips. "I promise I'm okay, if I need to stop, I'll let you know."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything too soon," Beca said.

"I'll be okay babe," Chloe said. "Like I said, if I want to stop, I'll let you know." She whispered, tucking her hair own ginger hair back. "Is that not okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure," Beca replied, leaning forward and closing the gap between them. Chloe finished closing the gap and their lips met.

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed, smiling when Beca moved her lips to her jawline.

Beca began to leave a series of kisses on Chloe's skin, covering every inch before bringing her lips back up to meet Chloe's in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much," the brunette whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered, kissing Beca back and cupping her cheeks before tugging slightly on Beca's bottom lip.

"You are definitely the most beautiful human being that I've had the privilege of laying my eyes upon," Beca said, smiling when Chloe tugged at her lip with her teeth. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's neck with both soft and aggressive kisses.

"Thank you." She said, not wanting to have a cheesy couple argument about who is prettier. She just wanted to kiss Beca all over and forget about everything else in the world but the two of them there, together.

Beca got the hint that Chloe was giving her and turned her head to the side, giving the redhead better access to her neck. "That feels really good," she murmured, sighing with content.

"I bet it does baby," she whispered, smiling as Beca's hands ran up and down her back. "You're the most beautiful girl, ever."

"Well I disagree with that, and I could list off a billion reasons to prove my point, but right now I just want to kiss you," Beca murmured back.

Chloe smiled and then kissed Beca's lips with love and passion. Chloe's hands cupped Beca's cheeks and she took Beca's bottom lip between her own two lips and sucked softly as the kissing continued.

Beca continued to run her hands up and down on Chloe's back, relaxing in the pillows and giving the redhead complete control of the situation.

"You are the love of my life." Chloe whispered as her lips reconnected with Beca's once again. Her hands massaged Beca's breasts softly as they continued to make out.

"Well, I would certainly hope that I'm the love of your life," Beca replied with a chuckle. She was about to say something else when Chloe's lips reached hers, this kiss more intense than the previous ones.

The redhead attached her lips to Beca's, pressing their lips together with more passion and love than the kisses they had shared earlier. "Will you make love to me?" She asked, wanting Beca more than ever.

Beca pulled away from the kiss slowly and looked into Chloe's eyes, beginning to nod her head slowly. "I will. If you want me to, I will."

"Please do baby." Chloe moaned, kissing Beca and tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. "I'm so wet for you."

"You are?" Beca asked, a playful glint in her eyes and a smirk tugging at her lips. "Show me, then." The redhead took Beca's hand and moved it down between their bodies. She unzipped her pants and placed Beca's hand on her damp underwear.

"Is that proof enough for you baby?" She moaned softly, nibbling on Beca's ear in a seductive way.

Beca nodded her head, smirking. She had already gotten Chloe extremely worked up, and they had only been kissing. "You're so wet, Chlo," she murmured.

"I told you," Chloe muttered, biting her lip. "I'm a pregnant, hormonal lady who needs her wife so badly right now." She whispered.

Beca responded by pulling Chloe into a gentle, soft kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath then leaned in a second time, their lips moving together in perfect sync. "I love you." Chloe blushed a little before laying down, letting Beca crawl on top of her, reconnected their lips intimately.

"I love you too," Chloe murmured against Beca's lips before allowing her wife to take full control.

Beca brushed some of Chloe's red hair to the side of her neck before she started to kiss along the redhead's collarbone, occasionally nipping at her skin. The brunette started grinding her hips down onto Chloe's, knowing that the friction would drive Chloe insane.

"Fuck," Chloe groaned at the contact between their bodies. Her heartbeat began to rise and she bit her lip to keep from getting too excited that quickly. "Whatever you do, don't stop Becs," she whispered.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, midnight blue meeting bright baby blue. "Don't worry, Chlo. I won't. You know that I won't," Beca whispered back to her wife. Chloe looked into her wife's eyes, letting her see how dilated her own eyes were.

"I need you," Chloe whimpered tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth. "I need you so badly."

"Believe me, I want and need you just as badly," Beca murmured, starting to peel Chloe's clothes off at an agonizingly-slow pace. "You're just so irresistible. I'm barely able to control myself around you."

With each and every word that came out of Beca's mouth, made Chloe's heart beat faster and faster. "Talk to me, tell me why I'm so irresistible to you." Chloe whispered. "Tell me why it's so hard to control yourself around me." She whimpered, feeling her level of arousal increase as Beca's continued to remove her clothes.

"Well, there are many reasons," Beca said, lifting Chloe's shirt over her head. "For starters, you're beautiful. You're not just beautiful, you're gorgeous. You're the most flawless person I've met, if not the closest to being flawless. Everything about you is just so...perfect."

Chloe brought Beca's head down to her neck, wanting to feel her lips against her neck. "Tell me more," she whispered, smiling at the feeling of Beca's hot breath against her skin.

Beca left a few hickeys on Chloe's skin before continuing to speak like Chloe requested. "Ever since I saw you at that activities fair at Barden, I wanted you. I wanted you even more after we ran into each other in the shower. And now that I have you, you'd think I would be satisfied, but that's not the case. Even now that you are mine, I still want you more and more every day," the brunette whispered into the redhead's ear. These words turned Chloe on even more. Hearing that Beca's need for hasn't ceased at all made her feel more loved and more in love than ever before. The redhead pulled Beca into a searing yet loving kiss, holding Beca's body flush against hers.

"I hope you know, that I feel exactly the same way," She muttered genuinely before reconnecting their lips, arching her back enough for Beca to reach back and remove her bra. Once Beca accomplished that goal, she pushed Chloe back down onto the pillows of their bed, and they resumed what they were doing before.

"Do you want me to keep going? Because if you want me to, I can list off millions of other reasons that you're irresistible to me," Beca said.

"You can as long as your lips and hands continue to travel along my body as well," Chloe bit her lip, smiling up at Beca lovingly with a hint of lust.

"I've always thought of myself as a good multi-tasker, so I'm sure that won't be a problem," Beca replied, smiling down at Chloe. She briefly connected their lips before trailing them across Chloe's chest, her hands trailing down her body near her thighs.

"Damn babe, your lips are so soft," Chloe muttered, running her hands through Beca's hair in gentle motions. "So, tell me more." She mumbled softly, smiling to herself as she watched Beca get closer to making love to her.

"Hmm," Beca said to herself. "I think I pretty much covered all the bases related to your amazing physical features, which brings me to your even better personality." Beca smiled at Chloe, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "I don't know how you do it, but you have this knack for making me happy. I mean, of course you make me happy, but all it takes is for me to see you and I grin from ear to ear."

At this point, Chloe knew how turned on she was from Beca's praise. It made her feel so loved and happy to have someone who adored her like Beca did. She adored Beca just as much if not more, but Beca always had had a better way with words when she wanted to. "I'm ready babe," she whispered. "I'm so ready for you."

Beca didn't say anything. She just began to kiss down Chloe's body, her hands massaging Chloe's inner thighs. Beca stopped before removing the redhead's underwear. "Quick question. Did you want me to continue talking about everything I love about you, or do you want me to focus on this instead?"

"Just focus on this now baby, I need you so badly." Chloe muttered, licking her lips and moaning in anticipation. "We can continue the sweet talking afterwards, does that sound good?"

"Sure, that sounds good. Not as good as it's going to be when I hear you screaming my name in a few minutes, but that does sound pretty good," Beca murmured back, a smirk on her face as she looked into Chloe's eyes with a mixture of love and lust.

"Hmmmm, well then. Let's get to the me screaming your name part then. I've been especially looking forward to that." She said smirking right back at Beca, biting her lip in a devious fashion. "Do what you want to me baby."

"I can do whatever I want to you?" Beca asked. When Chloe nodded, her smirk grew. "Well, well, well. Looks like I'll have to think about it for a minute. It's not very often that I get to do whatever I want."

"Well figure out what you want to do quickly babe, I'm really horny right now and I need you so badly." Chloe whimpered, closing her eyes and moaning softly.

Hearing Chloe's whimpers and moans caused Beca to make up her mind very quickly. She smashed her lips against Chloe's in a searing kiss, her fingers removing the redhead's underwear and leaving her completely naked.

"Finally," Chloe mumbled, feeling the anticipation rise within her. "Do whatever you want to me baby," she said as they pulled back from the kiss for a moment. "Fuck," she moaned.

Beca's fingers began to move closer to Chloe's core, and Beca could feel the heat rising between them. "You want me so badly right now. I can feel it," she said.

"So badly," Chloe whispered. She leaned in closer and smashed her lips to Beca's so Beca could feel the vibrations of her moans. "I don't just want you, I need you babe," Chloe murmured against Beca's lips.

Beca slowly slid a finger inside of Chloe, smirking as the redhead let out a gasp followed by a moan. "Do you like that, baby?"

"Fuck, yes," Chloe whimpered, nodding her head slightly. "Good god baby."

Beca smiled at Chloe's response, continuing to thrust her finger in and out as she built up a steady pace. "Tell me if this is good or if you want me to go faster."

"Go faster, ahhh!" Chloe moaned as Beca sped up the pace. "Talk dirty to me babe," she moaned. "Talk dirty to me." She whimpered.

"God, hearing you moan turns me on so much," Beca muttered under her breath, quickening the pace of her thrusting to pleasure Chloe even more.

"Ah fuck!" Chloe said, letting a long moan drag out afterwards just to turn her wife on even more. "Oh Beca! Right there-ahhhh!" She whimpered as Beca picked up the pace. She gripped the sheets, her knuckles going white and her hips bucking onto Beca's fingers. "Ahhhhh!" She moaned.

Beca felt Chloe's walls begin to clamp down on her fingers, and she knew the redhead was nearing her orgasm. Beca grunted as she added another finger, keeping the same pace. "Your mouth baby," Chloe murmured. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Beca's lips and tongue had always been Chloe's weakness. "Please!" She screamed.

Beca withdrew her fingers and held Chloe's legs apart with her hands, putting her mouth where Chloe needed her most. The moan that Chloe let out almost immediately after told Beca that she was doing a good, if not fantastic job at pleasuring her wife.

"Beca-" she started, being caught up in a gasp of pleasure. "Oh my god! Yes! Harder!" She moaned, feeling a knot inside of her as she felt her climax nearing.

"You've got to be really close by now," Beca murmured, continuing to swirl her tongue around Chloe's wet folds. Chloe nodded her head weakly in response, feeling her body shake with pleasure.

"Just a little longer baby!" She screamed. "Ahhhhh!" She moaned loudly and followed it with a whimper in pleasure. "Beca! Fuck! BECA!" She screamed as she came, hitting her orgasm fast. Her chest was heaving up and down from her panting. Chloe wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Holy shit babe, that was-"

"That was what?" Beca asked, taking a moment to catch her breath as well. Once she had done that, she turned onto her side so she was facing Chloe.

"Incredible," Chloe murmured, placing her hand on her stomach and smiling. "That was incredible." She stated as she rubbed her stomach softly. "You upped your game baby."

Beca smiled. "Well I'm glad that it was incredible," the brunette replied, leaning over and pecking the redhead's cheek. Chloe smiled and leaned her forehead against Beca's after Beca kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for being the best wife anyone could've ever asked for, babe," Chloe murmured as her eyes started to get heavy with exhaustion from their long day.

"Thank you for being my wife. I love you more than you'll ever know," Beca whispered back. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled her close as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms


	11. Chapter 11: Pregnancy Hormones

Chapter 11: Pregnancy Hormones

Beca and Chloe were once again waiting in the lobby of Dr. Rena's office, as they had done many times before. A month or so had passed, and they were now getting another ultrasound. While they had already had two previous appointments, since the couple had found out that they were having twins, Dr. Rena scheduled a few extra appointments just to check up on both babies.

Chloe had also gotten the news that her choir was selected out to compete at a competition in New York City the following week, so a lot of things were on her mind. She held Beca's hand while they waited in the lobby, resting her head on Beca's shoulder as they watched the lives of people going on around them. There were many pregnant women with their husbands or people who already had their babies and were getting ready for their first checkup.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand gently and smiled. She turned her head and saw a couple with two little babies. "Hey look. That's going to be us in a couple of months," Beca said to Chloe.

"Just three and a half months to go," Chloe stated with a smile. She rubbed her stomach softly. "Three and a half months before Charlie and Noah come into the world." She stated with a big smile.

"Beca and Chloe Mitchell? Dr. Rena is ready for you."

Beca looked up when their names were called, and she stood up. "C'mon, babe. That's us." Chloe stood up beside her and made her way back to see Dr. Rena.

"Ahhh, the Mitchells." Dr. Rena said. "It's great to see you again, I can't believe you're almost to your third trimester. Before you know it, those two babies will be a part of this world."

Dr. Rena smiled and Chloe shook her hand. "It's really exciting. I can't believe it's only a few months away."

"Babies are little miracles." Dr. Rena said before they helped her up onto the slanted table and she lay down on the soft material.

After Chloe was situated on the table, Beca pulled over a chair and sat down beside her, taking the redhead's hand in hers. She looked into Chloe's eyes and smiled widely. "Our little miracles will be with us in three and a half months," she said.

"I know." Chloe says smiling back at Beca. Dr. Rena put the gel on Chloe's stomach and then put the sensor on her stomach. Almost instantly the babies showed up, and Chloe couldn't help but tear up at the sight as well as the sound of the heartbeat. Beca's eyes began to water as well, still in shock and disbelief that the image on the screen was of hers and Chloe's children.

Rena looked at the image and wrote a couple things down on her notepad. "Well, the twins are at the stage of growth and development which they are supposed to be, which is very very good," the doctor said to them. "Everything looks healthy, you're eating for two, and you're eating healthy which is good," Rena said to Chloe. "The third stage of the pregnancy is when the cravings and hormones really begin to kick in, so be prepared to eat more and be active. This includes going for walks, sex, and certain yoga poses."

Chloe nodded as she took a paper from Dr. Rena that gave her an outline of what the third trimester would be like. "This is really so exciting Dr. Rena, thank you."

"I'm just happy that you two chose me to accompany you on this crazy journey. It's really been an honor," Rena replied with a smile.

"Well don't thank us. Some of our good friends Jesse and Aubrey told us about once they got pregnant." Chloe said. "They told us that you were the best in the business, and I have to say I agree." She said standing up and smiling. "So thank you."

Once they got back home from the appointment they made some lunch. They were sitting at the table when Chloe asked, "When should we have our baby shower babe?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders and took a bite out of her sandwich. "I guess we could start planning it when we get back from New York. I'm gonna leave the planning to you and Aubrey, because I won't be good at this kind of stuff."

The redhead chuckled and leaned against the back of her chair. Despite being almost six months pregnant, Chloe hardly showed. Her pregnancy belly was very visible but her belly hadn't gotten to full size yet. "I've never been to New York, I'm excited to go."

"Me too. It'll be fun to explore the city with you. Plus, your kids are going to kill it at this competition," Beca replied with a bright smile on her face.

"We're singing at Carnegie Hall, it's going to incredible." Chloe said smiling as she thought of her moment on the stage. "Now all I have to do make sure we have our set list perfected."

"I'm sure that no matter what songs you choose, you guys will still blow away the judges. I believe in you. I know that you guys will win," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Your confidence in me is truly sexy," Chloe whispered. She leaned over and caught Beca's neck in a few kisses. "Do you wanna have sex in New York? I hear just being there can put you in the mood."

"I say we just wait and see how we feel when we get there. Let's just let things happen and see where it goes from there," Beca murmured back, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said smiling before pulling back from Beca's neck for a moment. "My pregnancy hormones aren't annoying you are they? I know we've had a lot of sex lately because of the hormones. I just want to know if it's happening too much." The redhead's cheeks turned pink as she said this.

Beca shook her head. "Your hormones aren't bothering me at all. Frankly, I've enjoyed the challenge," the brunette replied. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about it either. It's perfectly normal to have crazy hormones during pregnancy, and I get that."

"I know that it's normal, I just wanted to know if I was being an overly sexual burden for you." Chloe answered with a chuckle as the two continued to sit on the couch.

"Well don't worry, you're not being a burden," Beca said, putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder and bringing her closer. The redhead smiled and then leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, closing her eyes as Beca rubbed up and down her right arm.

"I have to confess something," Chloe said, sitting up after a few moments. "What if I'm not a good mom?" She asked rubbing her knees nervously with her hands. "What if I completely screw up the kids because I'm not good at taking care of them? I'm so scared I'm going to be this terrible mother whose kids resent her and distance themselves from her once they leave for college." Chloe leaned her head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, don't think like that. There's no way in hell that you'll be a terrible mother. And you want to know how I know that? Because you will, and already do, love these kids with all your heart, and there's no way you could mess that up. You're one of the most kind and caring people I know. You're not just going to be a good mom, you're going to be a great one. Probably the best mom of all time," Beca said.

"I can't stop thinking about the fact that I may totally screw this whole thing up. I'm a first time mother, and I watched you with Lin and Vanessa's child Sebastian and you were so good with him. I've never really had to deal with kids in my life before this. And yes I already love them with all of my heart, but I still have this gut wrenching feeling that our kids are going to hate me." Chloe rambled on for a little while longer, obviously stressed out at the thought of soon becoming a mother. "I'm so scared Beca, I have been reading all these books on pregnancy and parenting because I have no clue what I'm doing. I have no idea how to be a good mother, I am so scared." Chloe said tearing up from all the stress and hormones in her body at the moment.

"Hey, listen to me," Beca said, taking Chloe's hands in hers and looking into her eyes. "You and I are both first time mothers. Sure, I might've been good with Sebastian, but our kids are going to be different from him. We both don't know what we're doing, and that's okay. And quite honestly, I don't think there's any books that will completely prepare us to be parents. We just have to relax and rely on each other, because that's the only way we'll get through this. Together."

"I'm so scared," Chloe whispered. "This is all beginning to sink in now. Can you just hold me for a little while please?" She asked, instantly making her puppy eyes without even trying. She just needed an extra cuddle at the moment and she knew Beca would provide it.

Beca nodded her head. "Of course I will," she murmured, putting her arms around Chloe's waist and holding her closely. Chloe put her head on Beca's chest and she tried to take some deep breaths. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about her meltdown that just took place.

"Am I completely stupid for having these worries?" She asked, still choked up. "Shouldn't I be a little bit worried or scared to be a mother? I mean, it's a big deal. Is it completely unrealistic for me to be scared?" Chloe asked as Beca comforted her while they cuddled.

"It's not unrealistic. Not at all. This is a big part of your life, and you don't know what to expect. You have every right to be worried or scared. Trust me, baby. You're just getting in your own head about this stuff," Beca said, kissing the side of her head.

"So you think that I'll be a good mother?" Chloe asked, sniffling a little before looking up at Beca with red eyes from crying.

"Of course I do. You're going to be an amazing mom. Probably the best mom of all time. It's time that you start believing that," Beca replied.

"You're going to be an amazing mother too." Chloe said, finally beginning to cheer up after her little breakdown. "I can feel it in my bones."

Beca smiled and leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "We're going to be the best moms ever."

"Hell yeah we are!" Chloe said smiling. "I want our parents to be here when the babies are born. Your mom, your dad, my mom." She said laying her head on Beca's chest. "Like not right when the babies are born, but once everything has calmed down, I want them to meet their grandchildren."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm sure we'll be able to fly them out so they can be some of the first people to meet the twins. After you and me, of course," Beca said, running her fingers through Chloe's soft hair.

"My father would've loved to meet them." Chloe said sniffling a little bit as they sat and talked. "He always talked about him and my mother moving out here to LA once the babies were born. Blaine and his wife up in San Francisco, so they'd never be too far away. I wish he could be there, I really do." She said half smiling for a moment. "He really liked you, did you know that?"

Beca nodded, a small smile on her face as well. "I know he did. I'm sure there were times where I wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world, but I do know that he cared about me, and I'm lucky to have had someone as amazing as your dad for my father-in-law."

"Well, he did care for you. A lot. He told me that you were his favorite person I dated before we even became super serious." Chloe said, tucking Beca's hair back.

Beca leaned her head against Chloe's, the silence between them growing. "I love you so much," Beca whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered, holding Beca close. "I always have and I always will." She said as her eyes grew heavy, a lazy but sweet smile painted across her face. "Forever baby."

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead, smiling as she started to fall asleep as well. "And I love you both as well, Charlie and Noah," she murmured before falling asleep.

Chloe fell asleep beside Beca and then began to dream. In her dream they were back in Hawaii. It seemed to be that they were on their honeymoon, making their way to an evening at a lovely restaurant. Chloe could instantly feel that this was a nightmare, an eerie mood hung over the dream and it made Chloe uneasy. She and Beca were walking hand in hand across the street when Beca pushed Chloe out of the way.

It was almost an exact replica of the way it actually happened those two years ago. Beca was flung backwards after being hit by the car and rolling on the ground like a beat up ragdoll. Chloe tossed and turned in the bed, heavily breathing and sweating in her sleep while dream Chloe screamed out to her. "BECA!" She yelled. The dream version of Chloe ran out and held Beca, only this time unlike the dream, the hit had killed Beca on impact, and the brunette lay there lifeless in Chloe's arms.

That's when Chloe's eyes bolted open and she sat up in bed, wiping her sweaty face as she felt tears prick at her eyes. She hadn't ever dreamt something that actually happened; besides the part where Beca died, the dream was pretty much identical to the actual event. It scared the shit out of Chloe and she began hyperventilating quickly.

Beca, even though she was sleeping soundly, felt the weight of the bed shift back and forth. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes to help wake herself up. She turned to Chloe, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw the expression on the redhead's face. "Chlo?"

"I saw you-" Chloe was breathing quickly, "I saw you die." She said, her voice cracking and her eyes filling with tears. "My dream, we were in Hawaii again. I saw the car accident, you pushed me out of the way and got hit just like in real life. Except when I was holding you, you-" she broke down in tears right then and there. Who knew if it was pregnancy hormones or just how she would react to a nightmare like that on any day; Chloe held her face in her hands and cried. "You died. You died and I can't have you die."

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream. That's all," Beca said, taking Chloe's hands in hers. "I'm here, and I'm not going to die. I didn't die then, and I sure as hell am not going to die now," the brunette reassured her.

The redhead's cry stained eyes gazed into Beca's. "I can't lose you, without you I'd be lost. I wouldn't have my anchor, the person who keeps me stable." Chloe leaned her head into the crook of Beca's neck. "Beca, I can't live without you."

"And I promise that you'll never have to do that. I'm always going to be here with you. Forever and always, remember?" Beca murmured back, gazing lovingly into Chloe's eyes.

"Forever and always." Chloe whispered before leaning in and kissing Beca gently on the lips. "Say you can't live without me." She muttered gently once their lips parted.

"You already know that I can't live without you," Beca muttered back, pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." Chloe murmured gently before leaning back in and catching her wife's lips in another kiss. Chloe gently lay down and pulled Beca with her, their lips still connected in a nice kiss. The kiss wasn't meant to start anything, Chloe just needed to feel Beca's soft and perfect lips against her own; Beca was Chloe's kryptonite, and her lips were the icing on the cake. Whenever their lips touched, Chloe felt a sense of calmness and security.

Beca smiled into the kiss, running her fingers through Chloe's soft hair. "Mmm, I really love being able to do that whenever I want," she murmured, leaning in and deepening the kiss.

"Your kisses make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Chloe said as she smiled up at the brunette giving her the perfect kisses. Her hands rested on Beca's hips and she pulled back for just a moment. "I don't really want to go further than this, but I would like to continue kissing you for a while, if that's okay?" Chloe said before reconnecting their lips, cupping Beca's cheeks with her hands.

"That is definitely alright with me," Beca replied, her lips moving in perfect sync with Chloe's. They continued to lay there for a while, their lips connected every second unless one of them needed to catch their breath. Every once in awhile Chloe would let Beca's lips detach from hers and move to her neck to leave gently kisses along her skin before moving back to her lips.

"Your lips are so smooth." Chloe whispered, smiling as they continued to kiss each other.

"As are yours," Beca whispered, breaking the kiss to take a few deep breaths. She looked into Chloe's eyes and smiled softly. "I really love you, you know that right? Like, I really, really love you."

A small smile spread across Chloe's face and she leaned up, connecting their lips once again. "I know you do babe. I really, really, really love you too." She murmured.

"Good. I want you to always remember that," Beca said, intertwining their fingers. "I want you to always remember that I love you, and that I will love you forever."

Chloe felt her heart fluttering in her chest and stared lovingly into her eyes. This time happy tears pricked at her eyelids and she smiled. "Forever," she whispered.

"Let's try to get some rest, love," Beca murmured, her arm around Chloe's waist. The brunette closed her eyes, smiling softly as she fell back asleep. Chloe watched the 27 year old as she slept, a smile appeared on Chloe's face as she realized how happy she was. How lucky she was to have Beca at her side. She gazed upon Beca for a few more moments before kissing the girl's forehead and then falling asleep.

The next morning Chloe headed to her job and was printing some new songs.

Beca had slept in late that morning, as she hadn't been able to get much sleep after she was woken up in the middle of the night by Chloe, so when she finally did wake up she decided to call her wife. "Hey babe! How's everything at work?" Beca asked when the redhead answered the phone.

"It's pretty great." Chloe said smiling. "We're working on some new songs and the competition in New York is this weekend. I just got our plane tickets." She said. "Plus, the babies have been kicking a lot."

"Wow, it seems like your morning has been far more eventful than mine. I just got up five minutes ago," Beca said with a chuckle. She paused to take a sip of her coffee before continuing. "Once I get ready, I'm going to go out and get some lunch. Is there something that you'd like me to bring you?"

"Uhhh, I know it's not super healthy, but I'm craving Chick-fil-A." Chloe said chuckling as she took a sip of water.

"Well then, Chick-fil-A it is," Beca replied, "And for the record, I feel like you get a pass on eating extremely healthy food. I mean, you are eating for three after all."

"That is true," Chloe said. "Plus, I think Chick-fil-A is my Taco Bell." Chloe added with a small chuckle afterwards.

Beca let out an exaggerated gasp. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked, pretending to be offended. "I can't believe you have a side chick!" She exclaimed.

"You've had your side chick for longer than I have!" Chloe shot back with a chuckle. "Is someone jealous?"

"I am definitely not jealous, but I am a little bit surprised. Not to mention offended," Beca replied. "I can't believe Chick-fil-A, out of all things, is your side chick," she said, shaking her head.

The redhead smiled at her wife's sarcasm. "Just know that you're always my number one babe." She stated smiling as they talked on the phone. "Nothing compares to you. Besides, at least my side chick is real and doesn't sell me fake food." She shot back with a smirk.

Beca's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you," she said, chuckling a little bit. "First, you tell me that you have a side chick. Then, you defend your side chick and now you're insulting my side chick?"

"Damn straight I am." Chloe said with a laugh. After a couple seconds of laughing Chloe resumed talking. "I better go babe, my next class is about to start. I love you and I'll see you at lunch okay babe?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too. I slept in far later than I intended to. I'll see you in a little bit," Beca said, adding an "I love you too" at the end before she hung up and continued on with the rest of her morning.

Chloe was finishing up her last class before lunch and talking to her main choir about the trip to New York. That's when Beca walked in. Chloe smiled and waved for her to come in. "Everyone say hello to my wife Beca!"

Beca smiled at the kids and waved to a couple of them before walking over to Chloe. She pecked her wife once on the lips and handed a bag of Chick-fil-A to her. "I would stay and have lunch with you, but I've got a rendezvous with my side chick after this. I hope you understand," Beca whispered to her. The brunette then turned around and left, stopping to wink at Chloe before she walked out the door.

"You guys can leave early." Chloe said dismissing her kids before walking out after Beca. She smirked and hugged her from behind. "You are not going anywhere you silly goose." She said smirking.

Beca stopped, leaning back into Chloe's embrace. "Oh really? And who told you that?" She asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Me," Chloe answered simply before turning Beca around. "Have lunch with me babe," she said, making her adorable puppy eyes at Beca.

Beca groaned and scratched the back of her head. "I really want to, but I don't have any food for myself, and I don't want to interrupt anything between you and your precious Chick Fil A."

"Babe, lunch is over an hour long here, we can just go pick up side chick Taco Bell and bring her back here." Chloe said chuckling at her wife's reaction. When Beca still looked iffy on the whole thing, Chloe made her puppy eye's again. "Plleeeaaassee."

"Ugh, fine. As long as you promise not to get jealous of my Taco Bell like you did last time," Beca replied with a smirk.

"I may have gotten jealous," Chloe said sarcastically. "But, I did give you some special treatment later to prove that I'm the best." She said chuckled as they walked hand in hand to Beca's car.

"Well, I can't argue with that," Beca said, opening the passenger side door for Chloe before she got in the driver's seat. The Taco Bell was about fifteen minutes away from the school. "Here. You can play some music from my phone if you want." Chloe took Beca's phone from her hand and flipped through her music.

"When does your first single for your debut album drop?" Chloe asked once she had picked out The Beatles and pressed shuffle. "I'm excited to hear it."

"Well, if you want to be super technical about it, the first single came out on the night of the JUNO Awards. My next single should be out sometime in the next month, but I'm aiming for within the next two weeks. I've been working on it for a while, now it's just up to my boss and the other executives to decide if it's ready," Beca replied as she drove.

"Is it another love song, or this one an anthem or a party song?" Chloe asked as they drove down the busy LA streets to the nearest Taco Bell. "I'm really excited to hear it."

"I'm even more excited for you to listen to it, if that's even possible," Beca said with a smile. "And I'm not sure what I would really call this song. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel like its meaning is open for interpretation, so you could see it as a love song, an anthem or a party song. If that makes any sense to you."

"Sounds good to me." Chloe stated smiling as they pulled into Taco Bell. Once Beca had their food they drove back to the school and sat in Chloe's office having their lunch. "Mmmm, I love Chick Fil A." She said. "But not as much as I love you babe," Chloe added to reassure Beca in a teasing manner.

"Uh huh," Beca said sarcastically. "You know, if you really do love your side chick more than me, you can just tell me. I'll only be a little bit upset."

That's when Chloe burst out laughing, finding this whole fake argument that they were having to be hilarious. She took a bite of one of her fries and then took a sip of some lemonade. She then leaned in and kissed Beca's lips, lingering there for a moment. It was a slow, gentle, and loving kiss that at the same time was full of passion. "I love you more than anything you weirdo." Chloe whispered once their lips parted.

Beca slowly opened her eyes after their lips parted, a small smile on her face. "Alright, I believe you. But I'm still going to be keeping my eye on your side chick," the brunette said with a chuckle.

Chloe bit her lip and chuckled before continuing to eat her lunch. "You're so weird, but I love you." She stated.

"I love you too," Beca said, leaning in and pecking Chloe's cheek softly. After she finished her tacos, Beca threw away her trash and sat back down with Chloe, gazing at her with a smile on her face. The redhead was finishing her lunch and putting some grades into her computer. She noticed Beca was staring at her with a lovely smile.

"What are you smiling at babe?" She asked as she typed in some more grades from the last test she gave to one of her classes.

"You," Beca answered simply, continuing to gaze at the redhead. "You're just so amazing. You're smart, talented, beautiful. You're one of the awesomest people ever," the brunette continued, her smile growing wider and wider.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. Maybe Beyonce or Taylor Swift." Chloe said chuckling as she took a bite of her chicken sandwich. "I'm not that awesome."

Beca looked at Chloe, her expression going from awe to puzzled. "Um, yes you are. You're not that awesome; you're even _more_ awesome. Trust me, Beyonce and Taylor don't even come close to you when it comes to awesomeness."

"Well thank you, I'm happy that you think that." Chloe said smiling, taking Beca's hand and squeezing it. "You're pretty awesome as well. The awesomest."

Beca blushed at Chloe's compliment. "I mean, I'm not the awesomest, but I'm happy you think that." Beca checked the time on her phone and sighed. "Well, I should probably get going now, but I had a great time having lunch with you today."

"I wish you didn't have to go," Chloe groaned. She stood up and walked Beca to the door. Chloe then wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders when Beca's hands rested on her pregnant belly. "The kids love you babe," Chloe said smiling. "And so do I."

"Tell the kids that I love them too. And I love you as well," Beca said, kissing Chloe's lips gently. "I'll see you later, baby. I love you," she called out as she walked out the door.

"I love you too baby!" She said, calling after Beca as she left. As Beca's car pulled out of the parking lot Chloe smiled to herself, think about how lucky she was to have someone as amazing as Beca.

Later that week Beca and Chloe and Chloe's choir were getting on the plane to New York. The funding for Chloe's school had gotten them first class tickets. Once they got to their seats, Beca looked at the view from the plane out the window. "Having first class seats is pretty great. I mean, we get an amazing view during the flight. Not to mention these super comfortable seats."

"And free refreshments and good food." Chloe stated with a smile. "Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to New York for the first time ever." She said, breathing a happy sigh. "I'm literally so psyched right now."

"We're definitely going to have to do some exploring of the Big Apple, that's for sure. I can find a list of the different tourist attractions so we could go see some of them, if that's something you'd like to do," Beca offered.

"I think we should go see Wicked on Broadway." Chloe said smiling and taking Beca's hand in her own.

"I'm sure I'll be able to work something out so we can go see it," Beca replied, smiling back at Chloe.

"What's one thing you want to do? I think it would be cool to go to Radio City Music Hall. And eat a hot dog in Central Park." Chloe stated. "There are so many things we need to do."

"If we have the time, I'd like to go see the Statue of Liberty. I'm not sure we'll get the whole New York experience unless we see the Statue of Liberty," Beca said, "but going to Radio City Music Hall and Central Park are also fun things we can do."

"Oh no need to worry about getting a chance to see the Statue of Liberty. The school provided us with a tour of it on this trip so we don't even have to pay for it." Chloe stated with a smile.

"Really? That's awesome!" Beca said with a grin. "I'm really excited that we get to go on this trip together. I'm really really excited."

"What's even more exciting about this trip is that if we place as the top choir at this competition, we compete at the international choir competition in Amsterdam about four months after the twins are born." Chloe stated as the plane took off.

"Hmm," Beca said, thinking about what Chloe had said. "Do you think we should take the twins with us? I'm not sure how well they'd do on a plane at such a young age."

"Well, I think we should just play it by year and see how we feel once the time comes around." Chloe mentioned, linking Beca's fingers in her own.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand. "I can't believe we're going to be parents in less than three months."

Chloe smiled widely. "Less than three months till we meet our little angels, it's really sinking in now." She placed her hand on her stomach, which was showing a lot now. Chloe was a little over six months pregnant, and she couldn't wait to be a mother. Sure it scared her a little, but she couldn't wait to hold her children for the very first time. "What are you most excited for babe? About having kids?"

Beca thought about Chloe's question, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly? I don't know. I'm excited for everything. Maybe not being woken up constantly by the babies crying, but I think I'm equally excited for everything else," she answered.

"I think it will be the most amazing gift we've ever received. I always knew I wanted kids, and now I'm going to be a mother." A huge smile spread across her face. "I'm honestly just so happy that I'm going to have these two babies and be able to call them mine."

"Part of me is still in shock from the day that we found out we were going to be having twins," Beca said with a chuckle, "and even though they're definitely going to be a handful, I wouldn't trade either of them for anything in the world."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips gently. "We are going to be the best duo of mom's that ever was." She whispered once their lips parted.

"You're damn right about that," Beca whispered back, a smile creeping up on her face. "You and I are both going to be awesome moms."

Over the next few hours, Chloe figured out some last minute tweaks that she needed to make for their songs. Chloe was going to surprise Beca with one of her song choices. She knew that Beca loved The Beatles and that her favorite song by them was "The Long and Winding Road" so she put that as their last song out of three in their setlist.

While Chloe was busy working on the setlist for the competition, Beca decided that she would try to sleep during most of the flight. She was already grumpy enough as it is, and jet lag was sure to make that worse, so Beca put in her earbuds and listened to quiet music to help herself fall asleep. Chloe looked over and smiled at her wife as she slept. The redhead took out her phone and took a quick picture before sliding it back into her jacket pocket.

Once the plane was descending in New York City, Chloe looked out the window and a huge smile spread across her face. "Wow, we're really in New York." She whispered to herself.

The turbulence from the landing caused Beca to wake up, and she yawned before rubbing her eyes. The brunette looked out the window and saw that the plane had landed. "Wow, we're already here? I could've sworn we left fifteen minutes ago," she muttered to herself.

"Sleep makes time fly babe," Chloe said, winking at Beca with a smirk on her face because she was proud of the pun she just made.

It took Beca a few seconds to get the redhead's pun, but once she did she immediately rolled her eyes. "Please don't start with the puns. This brunette is already jet lagged as it is, and she doesn't need any more reasons to be grumpy," Beca said, although she was amused just a little by the pun.

"Oh come on, you know that was funny." Chloe stated with a chuckle before standing to get her bag out of the overhead compartment.

Once they were off the plane, Chloe, Beca, and the kids all got on a bus to take them to their hotel. They split the kids up into their rooms and then everyone went up to the rooms to relax for the evening.

Beca had started to unpack their luggage while Chloe went around and made sure the kids were in their rooms, so by the time the redhead returned, Beca had already unpacked everything and was now sitting on the bed and flipping through the channels on the TV. Chloe hopped onto the bed next to her, instantly laying her head in Beca's lap as she wife continued to flip through the channels on the television.

"Okay, now I'm kind of starting to feel the jet lag." Chloe said, yawning a little. "And it doesn't help that I'm carrying twins either." She added with a chuckle.

Beca chuckled with her wife. "See, maybe you should've been smart like me and decided to take a nap on the flight. I'm still feeling the jetlag, but it's not as bad as it could be," she replied.

"Okay, I had to make some final touches to the performance, and then I can't sleep on a plane with twins growing inside my stomach you dork." Chloe teased Beca, playfully hitting her leg before sitting up and taking her shoes off.

"Hey, all I was trying to say was that I took a nap on the plane and now I'm not as tired. That's all," Beca said, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Yeah, and I'm saying I wouldn't have been able to sleep on the plane, sitting upright in my seat with two babies pushing on my bladder the entire time." Chloe added as she continued to laugh.

"Well fine. You may have won this battle, but you're not going to win this war," Beca replied, a smirk on her face. "I have complete and utter confidence that I'll win the arguments that matter most."

"We'll just have to see about that." Chloe whispered before resting her head on Beca's shoulder and bringing Beca's hand up to lips, kissing her palm softly as she rested her eyes. "I love these hands." She whispered.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" Beca said with a little laugh. "I'm very glad that you love my hands."

"I was actually going to continue, so don't interrupt me." Chloe said chuckling before linking her fingers with Beca's. "I was also going to say that I love these hands when they're linked in mine. And I love these strong arms when they give me a hug or hold me, and make me feel safe and loved." She then smiled at Beca. "See, if you had let me finish it would've been romantic." She said giggling.

"Well, I still think that what you just said was romantic, even if I did interrupt you," Beca replied. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. "Does that prove my point?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." Chloe teased, pressing her forehead against Beca's. "You may have to kiss me again in order for you to truly prove it."

"I'd be happy to oblige, my lady," Beca whispered back, closing the distance between their lips a second time. After a few extra seconds, Beca pulled back. "There. Was that enough or do you need another kiss?"

"The first kiss had already proved it, I just wanted to kiss you again." Chloe murmured gently, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh, so you were just being greedy, huh?" Beca said, raising her eyebrow. "Is that what you're saying? Because that's what I'm hearing."

"I figured you would see it as me enjoying your kisses, not being greedy." Chloe answered. "But if that's how you're going to interpret it, I guess I won't ask for anymore kisses." She said with a wink before turning her attention partly to the television while she also partly waited for Beca's reaction.

"Well, that smug grin on your face didn't do much help to convince me that you were just 'enjoying my kisses' so two can play at this game, Mitchell," Beca said to her wife.

Chloe just chuckled and grinned to herself while she watched the TV, which was showing a Barden University college football game. Chloe and Beca would watch them every Friday or Saturday depending on what day it was on. "I think you should know by now that I really enjoy your kisses considering we've been together for nearly five and a half years." She added.

"Well I did happen to know that, but I appreciate your concern," Beca said, smiling and putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder. As they watched the football game, Beca began to think aloud. "You know, after all these years, I still don't completely get how football works. You'd think that my dad would have taught me, being the hardcore Patriots fan that he is, but I guess he just never got around to it."

"It's a good thing that your father and my father weren't in the same room when the Patriots lost to the Denver Broncos in the super bowl a couple years back. My father loved the Broncos, and they may have gotten into an all out fist brawl because of it." Chloe said smiling at the thought of her father in his old John Elway football jersey, her smile slowly faded into a frown. Chloe still thought of her father a lot, and she tried to be happy but it was hard to given that he had only passed away a few months back. "He loved that John Elway jersey that he owned, he wore it every Sunday."

"My dad is the same way with the Tom Brady jersey that I got him as a birthday present a couple years ago. I swear, even if the Patriots aren't playing, he still wears that jersey every Sunday," Beca said, smiling at the memory. She expected Chloe to be smiling as well, but the redhead had a solemn expression on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Listening to Beca talk about her father was hard for Chloe; even when she tried her best to hide it, it was difficult to conceal her emotions. She just sniffled a little bit and then answered. "Nothing, really it's nothing." She said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay," Beca said, deciding that it would be best if she didn't push it. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Beca continued to watch the game, not sure what she should say. "Hey, we got a touchdown!" Beca said while pointing towards the score on the TV, trying to break the silence. Chloe smiled and watched replay, the team had scored off of a thirty yard touchdown run.

The thought of her father didn't leave her mind no matter how hard Chloe tried. She leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed and then closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Beca had an idea of what was making Chloe upset, but she didn't want to bring it up, so she instead took the redhead's hand and held it. "I'm here for you. Even if you don't want to talk about what's bothering you, just know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Chloe answered simply, squeezing Beca's hand. "It's just I don't want to upset you with what's upsetting me, if that makes any sense whatsoever."

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, I totally get it, and I'm not going to make you talk about it if you don't want to. I just want to let you know that if you do end up deciding you want to talk about it, then I'll be here to listen," she said.

"That is one of the millions of reasons why I love you," Chloe whispered, holding Beca close and shutting her eyes, drifting off into a nap. It was only 4:36 in the afternoon but Chloe was so wiped out from the jet lag and the babies that she just fell asleep with her head falling into Beca's lap while she lay on her side.

Beca smiled to herself and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair absentmindedly as the redhead slept. Beca leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, murmuring "I love you" in her ear as well before she kept watching the game.

Chloe woke up about an hour and a half later, seeing the football game had just finished. "Who won?" She asked, stretching her arms as she sat up.

"Unfortunately, we ended up losing. It's alright though, because we weren't supposed to win this game anyways," Beca replied. "How was your nap?"

"Good," Chloe answered simply as she continued to stretch. "Do you want to order room service, or go get pizza for us and the kids?"

"Let's go get pizza. It'll be fun for the kids, and we'll get a jump on exploring the city," Beca suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Chloe stated before putting on her jacket and shoes. She then put her hair in a ponytail and went around the rooms asking what kind of pizza everyone of her kids wanted. Once they had all the orders, Beca called one of the many pizza shops that was close by and ordered their pizza so it would be ready by the time they got there.

"Alright, have we done a head count?" Beca asked Chloe as they stood in the hotel lobby with all the kids and the parent chaperones.

"Yes, there are about twenty-seven kids in the choir plus us two so that makes twenty-nine." Chloe stated. "And then with the chaperones, that's-" Chloe paused for a moment to add it together. "That's thirty-five."

"Alright, looks like we're good to go. The pizza place is only a few blocks away, so I think we could walk there as long as we make sure the kids don't go running off," Beca said.

"Sounds good," Chloe said smiling. They then walked to the pizza place near the hotel and got all the pizza that the kids ordered before heading back to the hotel.

Beca and Chloe went around to each room and made sure that every kid had enough pizza before they went to their room. Beca closed the door behind them and took the remaining pizza and set aside a few slices for each of them. "Authentic New York pizza is amazing," the brunette said as she took a bite.

"It is amazing." Chloe stated as she took a bite of pizza. "I've always wanted to try it, and I know places around the country try to replicate it but you can't beat the original."

Beca took a few more bites, then set her plate down and leaned back on the bed. "Today has been a pretty good day," she said, sighing with content.

"Yeah it has," Chloe said smiling. "And about earlier, when I seemed down, it wasn't because of you or anything I just want you to know that." She started. "It's just when we started talking about our father's, I just kind of felt empty. And you get to tell more stories about your dad because his story hasn't ended yet. I guess it kind of just hit a nerve, me realizing that my father isn't here anymore." She looked down at the last piece of pizza before looking back at Beca. "With that said, I don't want you to feel like you can't talk about your father around me. Your father is one of the kindest people I know and just because it makes me sad sometimes, I don't want to feel like you can't talk about him when I'm around." She rambled on for a moment. "And I know this is all silly to stress about but I-"

"You're not being silly. Not at all," Beca said, interrupting Chloe. "I totally understand why you were upset, and I really appreciate that you told me. I know you don't want me to feel like I can't talk about my dad, but if it would make you more comfortable, then I won't. I just want to make you happy, Chlo, so please, tell me if there's anything I can do which will help me."

"I am happy," Chloe said. "Trust me, I am. And you talking about your father isn't an issue, and I want you to talk about him as much as you'd like. Because I believe that the more you do, the more I'll be able to move on from my dad. He'll always be in my heart, and yes, right now it still hurts that he's gone, but I'm going to have to move on."

"Are you sure?" Beca asked. "I'm not doubting you, I just want you to be completely sure before I do anything."

Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and nodded. "I'm one hundred percent sure." She said, squeezing Beca's hand and smiling genuinely at her. "I promise you that."

Beca smiled, looking down at their hands. "Okay. If you're one hundred percent sure, then I am too," she said, bringing her eyes back up to meet Chloe's.

"Okay then," Chloe whispered, leaning in and pecking Beca's lips before getting up to put the pizza in the fridge in their room. She then brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into pajamas before climbing into bed with her reading glasses on.

Beca changed into her pajamas as well, climbing under the covers and settling in next to Chloe. Beca rested her hand on top of Chloe's belly. "Hey Charlie and Noah," she whispered. Chloe chuckled as the younger woman talked to the babies in her stomach.

"Why don't you tell them where we are babe?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Beca said. She leaned in again and began to whisper. "You'll never guess where we are," Beca said, pretending to listen for an answer. "Nope, we're not at home. We're across the country, as a matter of fact. We're in New York City!" As Chloe listened to Beca, all of her worries and heartaches about her late father went away for a little while. It was the first time in a long time, that Chloe felt she was beginning to move on and be herself again.

 **Hey guys! We hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Chloe is still moving on from the loss of her father and Beca is being such a sweetheart towards her wife. Will Chloe's choir win the competition? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi.**


	12. Chapter 12: New York, New York

Chapter 12: New York, New York

The next morning came with a beautiful sunrise, and Chloe woke up just in time to watch it with Beca sleeping next to her. She leaned down over Beca and saw the time was 7:45 a.m. in the morning. Chloe then ran her hand along Beca's shoulder and kissed her lips gently. "Wake up beautiful, the chefs are cooking everyone a wonderful breakfast downstairs." She whispered, kissing the younger woman's cheek and down her neck, nuzzling her wife's skin with her nose in a gentle and adorable manner.

Beca slowly began to wake from her slumber, squinting her eyes as they were met with the bright morning light from the sun. "What time is it?" The brunette muttered, her words cut off by a yawn.

"Almost 8:00." Chloe whispered, kissing right under Beca's ear. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast. The twins and I are starving." She murmured.

"It's way too early to be up," Beca grumbled, rolling onto her stomach and putting her pillow on top of her head. "Just five more minutes," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Chloe lay back down next to her and wrapped her arm around her wife's torso.

"Fine, five more minutes but then you're coming with me to breakfast." Chloe mumbled into Beca's ear as she closed her eyes.

"Deal," Beca replied. Unfortunately, those five minutes passed way too quickly for Beca's liking, and she was woken up by Chloe a second time. "Ugh, I promised that I'd go to breakfast, didn't I?"

"Mmmhmm." Chloe hummed as she got up out of bed. She then changed into a cute pregnancy blouse and leggings. "I can't wait to not be pregnant so I can wear my old clothes again." She said with a chuckle, looking at her big pregnancy belly in the mirror.

Beca sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "Well, I think that you always look adorable, pregnant or not," she said, standing up and walking over to Chloe and embracing her from behind.

"You're my wife, you're supposed to say that I look adorable in my expandable pregnancy clothing that could fit an elephant." Chloe said laughing softly with a small smile on her face as Beca's smooth hands rested on her growing belly.

"That is true, but I'm also a person who tends to be brutally honest and speaks her mind, so trust that when I say something, I really mean it," Beca murmured back, kissing Chloe's neck softly. The redhead leaned into Beca's embrace, smiling at her wifes words. She watched Beca's hands run gently over her stomach, and she took a happy sigh and closed her eyes.

After their sweet little moment, Chloe opened up her eyes and said, "Can we head down to breakfast, I'm starving."

"Sure. I'm starting to get a little hungry myself," Beca said, walking hand-in-hand with Chloe as they headed to the door. "I really hope they have good coffee here. If not, I'll go insane."

"Babe, we're in New York City, at a fairly expensive hotel." Chloe stated as she grabbed a room key. "I'm sure you'll find they have delicious coffee."

"Well that's a good thing. We all know what happens when I don't have my coffee," Beca said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes we do know what happens when you don't a satisfactory amount of coffee." Chloe stated once they left the room and headed to the elevator.

They walked into the dining hall, finding some of the kids and their parents already eating breakfast. Just like Chloe had promised, the chefs made an outstanding breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage. You name it, and it was there. "Woah. My mouth is already watering."

"So is mine," Chloe stated. "And I'm pretty sure the babies both just kicked my stomach because they want me to get in line and get some food. I think I'm going to go for some blueberry pancakes, some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some breakfast potatoes. What about you?" She said as they walked over to the line.

"I think I might go with a little bit of everything. There's so many different things to try, so why not?" Beca said, getting in the line behind Chloe.

"You do that babe," Chloe said as she filled on plate with a couple pancakes and put the rest of the stuff she wanted on another plate. She then found a table for Beca and herself to sit at.

After Beca got her food, she walked over to the table Chloe had gotten and sat down. "I bet the twins are going to love that," she said, looking at all the food on Chloe's plate.

"I'm going to love it too," Chloe stated as she took her first bite. "Wow, this is delicious."

"Wow, this tastes like gourmet food," Beca said, finishing a bite of her pancake and washing it down with a sip of her coffee. "You know, this really exceeded my expectations."

"I knew you would enjoy it." Chloe said. "I think today is the trip to the Statue of Liberty." She stated with a smile.

"Ooh! That'll be awesome!" Beca said excitedly, smiling widely. "I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty in person!"

"Me too," Chloe stated. "God this food is amazing." Chloe took a bite of her potatoes, and hummed at the taste. "What's your favorite dish?"

"Hmm," Beca said, taking another sip of her coffee. "It would probably have to be the pancakes. I usually am a waffle person, but these pancakes are really, really good," she answered.

"I know right?" Chloe said. After breakfast they all went and got dressed and then met down in the lobby around 10:45 to wait for the bus to take them to the pier. Chloe was super excited to see the Statue of Liberty.

Like they did the previous night when they went to get the pizzas, Beca and Chloe did a headcount, along with the chaperones, to make sure that they had everyone accounted for before getting on the bus and going to the pier. Beca and Chloe sat in the front while the chaperones sat in the back. "Are you excited?" Beca said to Chloe.

"Oh I am so excited right now, I love it here. It's so fast paced, and tonight you and I get to go see Wicked!" Chloe said happily. "It's so amazing being here in the big city."

"It's kinda weird for me, because I'm so used to living in Los Angeles, but I feel somewhat out of my element here. It's just a completely different vibe here, you know?" Beca said.

"It definitely is different, but I still like it here." Chloe said smiling widely as they sat next to each other on the bus.

"Me too," Beca said, turning her head and watching the buildings fly by in a blur as they drove towards the pier. As was to be expected, the traffic wasn't that great, so it did take some time for them to get to their destination. That being said, it was pretty easy to check in after they arrived, and soon everyone was on the boat. Chloe stood by the railing of the ferry, overlooking the Manhattan skyline in all it's glory.

The cool air felt fresh against her cheeks, and she closed her eyes and smiled for a moment, she then opened up her eyes and continued to look at the New York City skyline.

Beca walked over to Chloe and stood next to her, leaning her arms on the railing. "I never thought I'd get a view of the city like this," she murmured, completely overwhelmed with awe in that moment. The redhead walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, leaving a couple kisses on her jawline and cheek.

"You're really beautiful," Chloe whispered, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder. "More beautiful than any skyline, or any sight that I've seen for that matter."

Beca felt her face grow warmer as she blushed, and she smiled softly. "Thank you, love. I can say the same about you," she replied. Chloe continued to rest her chin on Beca's shoulder as the ferry made its way across the Hudson and over to the island where the Statue of Liberty stood.

"Mmmm," Chloe smiled and held onto Beca with her strong arms. "Are you excited to hear us perform tomorrow?"

"Oh, of course I am. I can't wait to see what you guys have put together," Beca replied, turning her head towards Chloe. "It's going to be one hell of a performance, I know that for sure."

"We have a special song in that setlist, just for you." Chloe whispered. "But it's a surprise so you'll just have to wait." She said, teasing Beca a little by kissing her nose.

"I shouldn't have any problems with waiting for this surprise song," Beca murmured back with a smile. "By any chance, is this surprise song the one you were working with when we were on our flight here?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Chloe said smirking before kissing Beca's cheek and releasing Beca from her embrace.

Beca rolled her eyes and laughed, still smiling. "You know, you're lucky that I love you as much as I do," she said, shaking her head at the redhead.

"I am very lucky, you're correct." Chloe stated with a smile on her face. "But I think this will be worth the wait. I can assure you of that, do you know how?" She asked smiling genuinely.

"Nope, I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because what we have together was worth the long wait, and this song is just for you." Chloe stated leaning in and kissing Beca's lips.

Beca smiled, leaning into the kiss. "That certainly was sweet of you to say," she murmured when their lips parted.

"Well it's true," Chloe whispered before noticing the ferry seemed to be coming to a stop. "Wow," she said looking behind them at the Statue of Liberty behind them. "It's so tall." She said gazing up at it.

Beca nodded, her eyes widening as she took in just how huge the statue was. "It's crazy to think that this statue has been here for so many years," she said, taking a couple of pictures with her phone.

"It's pretty amazing that with all the places my parents took Blaine and I as kids, they never took us here." Chloe stated smiling and as they made their way off of the ferry so they could get a closer look.

As they walked towards the base of the statue, everyone let out a chorus of "oohs" and "ahs" as they admired the statue. Their tour guide talked about the history of the statue for a couple minutes before they were invited to go inside the statue and learn more. Chloe's arm was linked with Beca's, smiling at how amazed Beca seemed with the sight in front of them.

"This is incredible." Chloe stated.

"Yeah, it really is," Beca murmured back. Their group was broken up into smaller groups, and one by one each group began to ascend the staircase leading towards the top of the statue.

"I can't wait to see the view, I bet it's going to be incredible!" Chloe said in an excited tone. "We'll be able to see all the way to to Newark." She said with a laugh.

"Well, maybe not that far, but I'm sure that we'll be able to see a lot," Beca replied, smiling as they continued to walk up the staircase.

Once they made it to the top, Chloe smiled and looked around. "This is incredible." She stated. "Let's take a picture shall we?"

Beca took out her phone and gave it to Chloe so that she could take a selfie of them. Before Chloe snapped the photo, Beca leaned in and kissed her cheek. "How did the picture turn out?" The brunette asked.

"Amazing, we're a very photogenic couple I must say." Chloe stated with a smile. They spent some more time there, overlooking the incredible view around them. After about a half an hour of looking around they headed back down and everyone rendezvoused at the gift shop.

As they were looking around the gift shop, Beca had an idea. "Hey babe," Beca said as she walked up to Chloe, who was looking at some snowglobes. "We should see if there are any baby outfits here. I think it would be really cute if we could find some baby clothes that were matching for the twins."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea babe," Chloe said. They began to look around, holding hands as they did so. They found of section of the store that had little outfits for babies. "Alright, let's see if we can find the perfect outfit for our babies." She began looking at ideas for little Noah while Beca looked for an outfit for little Charlie.

While Beca was looking, she saw many cute baby outfits, but none really caught her attention. She looked and looked and looked, but no matter what, she couldn't seem to find the right one. "Have you found anything yet?" Beca called out to Chloe.

"Nope, nothing yet." Chloe answered, looking at a couple. "I have found three that would be really cute, but I can't decide which one that I should get. What about you?" She asked as she looked at the three onesies. One of them said, "New York's Cutest Newsie," that had a tiny baby holding up a newspaper. Another one of them had a baby boy compared to the statue of liberty that said, "I may be small, but I'm this tall at heart."

Beca looked at each onesie, then picked the one with the boy and the Statue of Liberty. "I think that this is the one. It's just so cute!" Beca said with a little squeal.

"Alright, we have Noah's picked out. Let's go get one for Charlie." Chloe said, giggling when Beca did her little squeal. They walked over to where Beca had been, trying to find the perfect one for Charlie.

Beca showed Chloe some of the different outfits she had been looking at. "They're all really cute, but I just don't know which one to pick. Do you have any input?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked around and scratched her head. "I'm not sure, maybe we narrow it down to two or three and then make a decision." To see Beca excited about this baby stuff made Chloe really happy. It was very sweet and sexy at the same time, Beca having this new paternal instinct made Chloe's heart melt.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea," Beca said with a smile. "I'll look for a couple and then you look for a couple and we can narrow it down after that," she told the redhead.

They then split up to look for the perfect onesie. Chloe found one that she found cute. One of them said, "Baby Liberty" with a baby girl dressed as the Statue of Liberty.

Beca found a similar onesie that had an image of the statue, followed by a heart and the words "New York." Beca returned with the onesie. "Can I see the one you picked?"

"The one you found is so adorable." Chloe said when she took a look at the one Beca picked out. She then handed the one she found over to her wife. "What do you think of this one?"

"Aww, this one is really cute too!" Beca said, squeaking again like she did earlier. "This makes the decision so much harder now."

Chloe chuckled. "Here," she grabbed the one Beca had found and placed it behind her back with the one she had found and switched them around a couple of times. "Pick one and that is the one we'll choose."

Beca chuckled at Chloe's idea, but she did as Chloe said. The brunette closed her eyes before reaching out and tapped one of Chloe's arms. "Which one did I pick?" She asked, opening her eyes again.

Chloe held up the one Beca had picked out. "Now we have our two choices!" She stated with a smile.

"Great! Let's go buy these and then round up the kids so we can go see some more stuff," Beca said with a smile.

"Alright then," Chloe stated before they went to pay for the onesies. Chloe then rounded up all the students and chaperones and they walked back over to the docks, awaiting their ferry ride back to the main island.

They all boarded the ferry and were taken back to the main island. While they were still on the boat, the chaperones were deciding on where to go next. One of them suggested that the group head to the Museum of Natural History, while another also brought up the idea of heading to Central Park.

"How about we head to Central Park for lunch and then we visit the Museum afterwards?" Chloe suggested, getting a bunch of nods and "yesses" from parent chaperones.

When they made it back to the main island, the chaperones, followed by the kids, got off the boat and back on the bus, which was going to take them to Central Park next. "I believe that eating a hot dog in Central Park was on your bucket list for this trip?" Beca asked Chloe.

"That is actually, I hear there is one placed at every corner of the park." Chloe said smiling as they walked along the walkway in the middle of the park. "I can see why people love it here, I love the surplus of trees they have here."

Beca nodded and looked up at the different trees. "I bet it always looks beautiful here. No matter what season, it looks gorgeous," she said as they walked hand in hand.

"I wonder what it looks in spring when the flowers are all in bloom. I bet it's gorgeous." Chloe added, gazing up at the yellow, red and orange leaves swiftly falling from the trees.

They reached the middle of the park, and Beca could see a hot dog cart in the distance. "Look over there, babe. Let's go get a hot dog!" The redhead chuckled at her wife's excitement, though she too was rather excited for this moment as well. They began to speed-walk over to the hotdog stand and then got one hotdog each.

When they made it to the hot dog stand, Beca jokingly pushed Chloe out of the way so that she was in line ahead of the redhead. Beca turned around and smirked at her before she ordered her hot dog.

"Did you just push your pregnant wife out of the way?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows at her wife as she paid for her hotdog. "That's just wrong." She added with a chuckle at the end before taking a bite of her hotdog.

"Oh come on, you know that I was kidding. Do you really think I'd seriously push my pregnant wife out of the way?" Beca asked.

"I wouldn't like to think so," Chloe said teasingly, getting a playful slap on her arm from Beca.

"Stop attacking me and start eating your hot dog, weirdo," Beca said with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes. The redhead chuckled and then they both began eating their hot dog.

"This is pretty damn good I must say." Chloe stated as she took a sip from her purple Hydro Flask water bottle.

"I agree. It's definitely one of the best hot dogs that I've ever had," Beca said, finishing her bite after she stopped talking.

"I can check getting a hotdog from a stand in New York City off of my bucket list now!" Chloe said excitedly as she took another bite of her hotdog, smiling as she chewed it up in her mouth.

Beca chuckled at her wife. "You are so adorable," she said with a small smile. "So, so adorable, my love."

This caused the redhead to turn red in her cheeks. "I'm not that adorable." She said smiling at the ground with flushed cheeks.

"Nonsense. You are that adorable, and more," Beca said, leaning over and pecking Chloe's cheek, making her wife blush even more than she already was.

"Well, if you say so." Chloe answered with a smile. Once she finished her hotdog they walked around Central Park for a while longer.

They had a long day, Chloe and Beca had just gotten back from seeing the musical Wicked.

Before they went to their hotel room for the night, Beca and Chloe made sure that the kids were all in their rooms. Once that was done, the brunette and the redhead returned to their room, immediately collapsing on the bed. "Wow. Today was a really great day," Beca murmured. Chloe sat down on the bed and rubbed her belly, smiling as the two babies kicked against her stomach.

"It really was, and Wicked was so incredible." Chloe mentioned, taking off her shoes and then breathing a happy sigh. "A perfect end to a perfect day would be cuddling with you while we stare into each other's eyes. Does that sound like a good plan to you once we're ready for bed?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe. Beca changed into her pajamas first, then pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled underneath them while she waited for Chloe to finish changing.

Chloe washed her face and brushed her teeth, before changing into some pj's and then climbed into bed, laying on her side so she could face Beca. "Hello," she said in nothing higher than a whisper.

Beca rolled over onto her other side so she was facing her wife. "Hey," Beca whispered back, leaning in so that her face was inches away from Chloe's. The redhead took both of Beca's hands and placed them against her stomach.

"They've been kicking a lot today baby," Chloe whispered, biting her lip in excitement and happiness.

Beca smiled and held her hands in place, waiting until she felt a few small kicks. "I wonder why they've been kicking so much. Something's gotta have made them excited."

"Maybe they like all the music they've been hearing." Chloe said smiling. "Maybe they will be musically gifted like us, we could start a little family band." She said in an adorable yet joking manner.

Beca chuckled softly at Chloe's idea. "Now we have to come up with names for our potential family band," she said, smiling softly and closing her eyes.

After brainstorming for a little moment, Chloe smiled and then asked something in a more serious manner. "What made you change your mind about getting married and having kids? Because for a while you were pretty on the fence about it; I just want to know what changed your mind."

"I guess I don't really know what changed my mind. I mean, it wasn't like all of a sudden I woke up and was ready to get married and have kids immediately. I just feel like it was a part of me growing older and maturing. I realized that commitment wasn't as terrifying as I thought it was, and the rest is history from there," Beca replied.

"Oh, I was expecting a different answer." Chloe said smiling and looking down at the hands on her stomach before looking back up at Beca. "But that's a good one."

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe's reply. "What answer were you expecting? Was mine not good?" She asked.

"I didn't say yours wasn't good, I just thought it was-" she paused for a moment, blushing intensely at the moment. "Never mind, it's silly." She said, playing with the hem of her pajama shirt.

"You thought it was what?" Beca asked, taking Chloe's hand in hers. The redhead didn't answer, so she repeated her question. "What did you think I would say?"

"I thought being with me showed you that something like this was possible." Chloe answered quickly, looking down and cringing. "See, I told you it was silly."

"That's also true, babe. I mean, if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't be happy, much less married and a mother-to-be," Beca said.

"I'm sorry, that was a weird question." Chloe mentioned with a slight chuckle.

"Don't be sorry. It was perfectly within your right to ask," Beca murmured back, a small smile appearing on her face.

Chloe then cuddled up to Beca and said, "Let's get some sleep, I have a big night tomorrow."

Beca nodded, yawning a little bit. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day," she said, pulling Chloe closer to her and becoming the big spoon. "I love you, Chlo," she whispered.

"I love you too, babe." Chloe whispered before falling asleep.

The next night came and the competition was in session. Chloe was sitting next to Beca as her choir awaited their turn.

Beca knew that Chloe was nervous, judging by the iron grip that the redhead had on her hand. "Hey, do you think you could loosen up the grip a little bit? You're squeezing the life out of my hand," the brunette said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The redhead instantly loosened her grip. "Sorry babe, I think the last time I was this nervous was opening night of Hamilton." She stated as the first group, a choir from Chicago, Illinois made their way onto the stage.

"Don't apologize for being nervous," Beca said with a sympathetic smile. "This is one of the biggest choir competitions in the country, so it would be strange if you weren't nervous."

"Thanks for coming, I couldn't do this without you." She whispered, kissing Beca's cheek before the group on the stage began to perform. Chloe's group was last on the list to perform so as the night went on, Chloe felt her heartbeat rise slowly but consistently.

Finally, after the agonizing wait, it was time for Chloe's kids to perform. The group before them went up, and Beca watched as a crew member came over and told Chloe that it was time for them to go backstage and get ready. "Good luck, babe. You got this."

"Can I get a good luck peck?" Chloe whispered, squeezing Beca's hand tightly as she got her stuff ready to go. "Just to calm my nerves." She pleaded.

"Yeah, of course," Beca said, standing up and pecking Chloe's lips. "Now go get 'em, tiger," Beca said with a smile. Chloe smiled back nervously and then went to go up backstage with her choir.

Carnegie Hall was huge to say the least, and performing was a big chance. Chloe gave her kids a quick pep talk backstage before it was their turn to take their places.

Beca tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for Chloe's choir to go onstage. The group currently performing just finished, and the audience applauded before falling silent, awaiting the final performance of the day. Chloe's kids made their way up onto the stage and got in their places on the risers. Chloe then stood before them as their pianist took her seat at the piano.

Chloe's first song began playing and it was a duet of "Time of My Life" between a boy and a girl. The classic song instantly getting recognized by the audience as they gave them a light clap.

Beca was one of the few audience members that didn't clap, instead electing to enjoy the music. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking it all in. Chloe smiled as the audience got into it, her kids performing with gusto and energy.

Once the first song was finished Chloe turned around and bowed before pointing to her choir as the audience cheered. She spotted Beca in the audience and winked at her before turning around to start their second song, which was "Castle On The Hill" by Ed Sheeran. One kid soloed this time while the others behind him on the bleachers sang backup.

Beca winked back at Chloe right before the second song began. Like the previous song, this new hit was recognized almost instantly by the audience, and everyone began to applaud the choir once again.

As she had many times before, Chloe lost herself in the music, finding the melodies and harmonies flowing together perfectly. The audience cheered as the song continued, standing on their feet and dancing along with the music.

Beca smiled and clapped along, seeing Chloe get in her zone just like she always did. Seeing the redhead lose herself in the music always made Beca extremely happy, because it made her wife happy.

Once the second song ended and the audience clapped, Chloe walked up to the microphone. "Thank you so much for coming out to this event tonight, it means so much to us to see all these people supporting the high school choir system." She then got some applause from the audience. "As you can see I'm expecting babies, and my wife is sitting in the audience. I want to dedicate this last song to her and our babies, because they're the light of my life. So thank you once again for having us. Beca-" she said looking and spotting Beca in the audience. "This last one is for you."

Chloe then walked back to her stand and then signaled for the song to start, Beca's favorite Beatles song "The Long and Winding Road," began, making the audience clap slightly once again.

"So this is the song that Chloe picked out for me," Beca thought to herself, smiling and nodding her head along to the tune of the song. She started singing the lyrics softly, quiet enough for herself to hear but not loud enough for it to bother the people sitting around her.

Chloe focused on the song but had happy tears in her eyes as her children sang with such grace and love. Near the end of the song the tears started flowing. Being there in Carnegie Hall, singing for at least a thousand people, all her pregnancy hormones and love for her wife were playing factors in Chloe's emotional tear fest.

Once the song ended they got a standing ovation. Beca was sure that she was cheering the loudest, although the other audience members were certainly giving her a run for her money. They applauded as both Chloe and the kids bowed, and then they continued applauding for a few more moments before they sat down again.

After about fifteen minutes waiting backstage for the judges to tally up their points and decide the winner, Chloe and her kids, along with the rest of the four other choirs there made their way onto the stage to announce the order they ranked in. A middle aged African American woman walked up to the microphone. "Hello everyone, thank you all for coming out to support the beautiful art of choir. It has been a tricky task, but we have come up with the rankings of this years annual National High School Choir Competition."

Chloe held the hands of some of her students while the lady opened the first envelope. "A reminder, the top team will represent the United States of America in the International competition, this next year in February." The lady mentioned. "In fifth place, we have the Chicago Academy of Music." As she named off the first three choirs, Chloe's choir wasn't named, which means that they were in the top two.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we have your top two choirs this evening, let's give them a round of applause." The woman said before the audience clapped for each and everyone on the stage. Chloe looked at Beca and kept eye contact with her to keep calm.

Beca held Chloe's gaze, nervously biting on her lip as complete silence filled the auditorium; it was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. The woman slowly opened the envelope which held the name of the second place-finishing choir inside. "And in second place, we have...the Miami Melodies!"

All of a sudden, the only thing that Beca could see was Chloe. The words "second place" and "Miami Melodies" were ringing in her ears. They had won. Chloe's kids had won. Beca wasn't processing it, though. Her eyes never left Chloe's, and it was only when she saw the redhead begin to cry tears of joy that she felt a wave of emotion overcome her as well.

"And your winners, the Los Angeles Academy of Performing Arts!"

 **Chloes team won! Yay! They get to go Amsterdam after the kids are born! Tell what you thought and what you think should happen.**

 **until next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Few Small Moments

Chapter 13: A Few Small Moments

The crowd roared in approval as the trophy was presented to the choir from the Los Angeles Academy of Performing Arts. A standing ovation was given to the winners, though this one was longer than the ones given to the other choirs. After a few minutes, the audience fell silent so that Chloe could give a small acceptance speech.

As Chloe stood there at the microphone, trying to think of what to say, she could feel her heart beating at a million miles an hour. "Wow, I really don't know what to say." She said as the applause died down. "Teaching and directing these kids is a dream that I get to relive everyday. And getting to sing here at Carnegie Hall is a dream every choir, and choir director has. I may be the one standing up to give this acceptance speech but the real hard workers are these kids. And not just mine, but the rest of the choirs that showed up here tonight to perform. If you've made here to Carnegie Hall, you've already won." She stated, receiving applause from the audience after she finished that sentence.

Chloe then looked at Beca, happy tears filling up in her eyes. "While these kids are the real reason I'm here tonight; the person who has kept me going is my wife, Beca. Beca, when everything else felt like it was falling apart you were there to save me from crumbling. You have always been there when I've needed you to be and you've loved me even when I didn't feel like I could be loved." She smiled when she saw Beca blow a kiss to her. "Once again thank you for this award, I can assure you my choir and I are very excited to represent our country at the international competition this February."

While the audience gave yet another round of applause for the choirs, Beca made her way towards the edge of the stage so she could greet her wife once they began to exit. Beca's face brightened when she saw her wife, and she smiled. "You did it, Chlo. You did it yet again," she said.

The redhead let her kids get off the stage before running into Beca's arms. She just held onto Beca tightly, keeping her arms wrapped around her wife. "I can't believe it Becs." She whispered.

"Everything about the set was perfect. Everything," Beca murmured in her ear. "You guys did a really great job tonight. I'm so proud of you."

"We made it," Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca on the lips gently. "You've always been there for me. Thank you, so, so much."

"It's been an honor," Beca replied, smiling as their lips parted. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Alright, let's gather up the kids and everyone else. They're probably going to have a party but all I want to do is spend time with you. I may have to make a small appearance at the party though if that is okay." Chloe stated as they walked down the aisle to the exit.

"We can stay at the party as long as you want to. I just want to make sure we get some sleep before our flight tomorrow," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"How about this, we will stay at the party for about twenty minutes so I can congratulate the kids, and then we will head up to the room. Once we get there we can take a nice shower together and then get some sleep." Chloe suggested, taking Beca's hand in hers as they called a cab. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, love," Beca said, opening the door for Chloe when a cab pulled up beside them at the curb. They then went to the party, hanging out with both the kids and the parent chaperones while having some snacks and beverages as well. Chloe told all the kids congratulations and told all of the chaperones thanks for their help throughout the trip.

Once they were done with the party they headed up to their room and Chloe stripped down and turned on the shower, opening the curtain to walk in, sighing happily when the warm water hit her skin. Chloe closed her eyes, smiling at the thought of being able to go to the international choir concert.

Beca did the same as Chloe, stripping down before joining her in the shower. Beca pulled the curtain aside, then stepped in. "Hey," she said softly, wrapping her arms around Chloe from behind.

"Hello," Chloe said smiling and leaning back into Beca's embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty great. How are you?" Beca asked, her lips ghosting over the skin on Chloe's neck.

"I'm on cloud nine," Chloe answered, relaxing as she felt her wife's sweet lips trail over her skin. "With everything that's going on, I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither," Beca murmured back, continuing her trail of sweet kisses. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Beca," Chloe whispered, turning her head to meet Beca's lips once she felt the trail reaching her jawline. The redhead smiled into the kiss, only pulling back when Beca did. When she did pull back, a genuine and beautiful smile appeared on her face as she pressed her forehead to Beca's.

They stood there for a while, their foreheads pressed together. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she repeated.

Chloe smiled gently, happy tears forming as the two of them stood there, letting the warm water fall upon their soft skin. "Thank you for loving me, even when I don't deserve it." She whispered, running her hands smoothly up and down Beca's arms.

"You always deserve to be loved," Beca whispered back. "There has never been a time where you have not deserved to be loved. You have always deserved it. Don't forget that."

"You deserve it too, I hope you know that." Chloe smiled and then leaned in to kiss Beca on the lips gently, smiling as she felt Beca's hands rest on her stomach. "I also hope you know that you're never, ever getting rid of me." She said with a little giggle before kissing Beca again, this time with a deeper force.

Beca hummed in agreement with what Chloe had said, allowing their lips to move together in sync for a few moments before pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath. "Believe me, I don't ever plan on trying to get rid of you," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"I know," Chloe added with a soft smile tugging at her lips.

After their shower, Chloe dried off and brushed her teeth. She then washed her face and changed into some comfy pajamas. "I am so tired of wearing stretchable clothes." Chloe said with a laugh as she waddled her pregnant lady waddle over to the bed in their hotel room. "I'm ready to start wearing my own clothes again." She said. "Being almost seven months pregnant means a lost of stretchable clothes, that's one thing I know for sure."

Beca smiled, joining Chloe under the covers. "I know that you will always disagree with me on this, but I think you look adorable while pregnant. And no, I'm not saying that because I have to. I'm saying that because I really do think you're adorable," Beca murmured, gazing into Chloe's eyes.

"I'm glad you're finding some humor out of me being as big as a hippo." Chloe chuckled, smiling sheepishly as she looked down at her belly. "Two beautiful miracles, and one bloated whale." She said rubbing her stomach with an amused smile.

"Speaking of our two little miracles, I think I forgot to talk to them this morning," Beca said, leaning forward and pressing her ear against Chloe's stomach, pretending to listen. "I know, I know. I forgot to talk to you this morning. Please don't hold a grudge on me for the next two months."

Chloe chuckled as she watched on. "You're pretty funny, you know that?" She said as Beca kissed her stomach, one time for each baby after she finished talking to them.

"I have been known for my sense of humor," Beca said, leaning up to kiss Chloe's lips. "I couldn't forget a kiss for my beautiful wife," she mumbled against the redhead's lips.

"I'd certainly hope that you wouldn't forget that." Chloe murmured once Beca pulled back from the kiss. "Because your kisses at the end of the day are one of favorites of the few small moments that we share together."

"I can assure you that I totally feel the same way," Beca replied, smiling and tucking a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "I cherish every single moment that we spend together."

"I can't imagine spending these moments with anyone else." She whispered with a smile before turning off the lamp. She then pulled Beca towards, feeling her breath as they held each other close. Chloe ran her hand along the outline of Beca's body, smiling and kissing her wife gently in the dark.

While Chloe's hand ran along her side, Beca started to trace shapes on Chloe's skin near her lower back. She sighed with happiness when their lips connected again, a wave of content washing over her. "I could lay here like this with you forever, and I would be perfectly happy," she muttered.

"Same here," Chloe murmured, closing her eyes before reconnecting their lips again. "This is perfect." She whispered. "This moment, being here with you, winning the competition; feeling the babies inside me, everything about this is perfect."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe again, their lips not parting until Beca felt her eyelids start to get heavy. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep soon," she said, blinking to try and keep herself awake for a couple seconds longer.

"Well then, let give a quick kiss goodnight." Chloe whispered, leaning in and kissing Beca on the corner of her lips, gently and slowly. "Goodnight baby," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Chlo," Beca said. The brunette barely finished her sentence before sleep finally overcame her, sending her into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning at around 5:00 a.m., Chloe and Beca gathered up the kids and the chaperones and headed to the airport. Once they got to their seats on the plane, Chloe and Beca basically passed out, Chloe's head was resting on Beca's shoulder.

Their flight was pretty smooth, and the lack of turbulence would certainly help as the couple tried to get as much rest as possible to combat the inevitable jet lag that would result from the flight. When they were about an hour away from Los Angeles, Beca did end up waking up, but she just looked out the window of the plane for the remainder of the flight.

Chloe however, managed to stay asleep on Beca's shoulder throughout the entire duration of the flight. Once the plane smoothly hit the tarmac of the LAX airport, Chloe's eyes began to flutter open. "We're home already?" She said tiredly rubbing her eyes in a way Beca found adorable.

"Yup. We're home, baby," Beca said with a wide smile. "I have no idea how you managed to stay asleep for the entire flight. Kudos to you." They got their luggage from the overhead compartments and then exited the plane, heading towards the baggage claim to get the rest of their things.

"Just have a couple of babies in your stomach, you'll be able to sleep on a plane." Chloe said with a chuckle as they grabbed their luggage.

Once they got home, Chloe decided to go wade around in their pool while Barden ran around the yard. She smiled as she waded over to the side overlooking the ocean.

Beca was with Barden in the yard, throwing a frisbee to the dog for a couple minutes before she went onto the deck by the pool. She pulled a chair near the edge of the pool and sat down. "Wow, I really did miss being home," she commented. Chloe got up out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist, sitting in a chair next to Beca.

"So did I." She said with a happy sigh as she got comfy. "New York is amazing, I can see why people love it. But this is home."

"Pretty soon, we're going to have two new additions to our little family. We won't be a little family anymore," Beca said with a little laugh, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but it'll be more than worth it." Chloe said, taking Beca's hand and kissing it before letting it rest on her stomach. "They're kicking again."

"It seems like they're kicking more and more with each day that passes," Beca said, "And I'm not complaining about that, I just find it to be interesting."

"Maybe we have a couple soccer players or swimmers in there." Chloe said with a chuckle before laying down and smiling as she closed her eyes and lay there, looking lovely in the sun.

"If that's the case, then you're taking them to their soccer games and swim meets. I'd die of boredom if I was the one to go," Beca said.

"For your information, we would both be going to their soccer games and swim meets," Chloe said raising her eyebrows. "Your father wasn't always supportive of the things you did and you hated him for a while. You want your kids to love spending time you, so you'll go and support them at every soccer game, swim meet, football, baseball, or whatever they have with me. Because being supportive of your kids is one of the best thing you can do as a parent." She said, grinning at her wife. "Even if you're not into it, being there for your child is important."

Beca nodded. "I agree with you," she said. "I mean, I guess I have to agree with you. You wouldn't let me disagree with you," she added with a chuckle.

"Believe me, it may seem like those would be boring, but nothing will make you smile more then when your kids come over with a smile on their face after they score a goal." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife's lips.

"I will do everything in my power to become the most enthusiastic parent-fan," Beca vowed, a smile on her face. "I'll go to all the games, I'll bring snacks and drinks. Hell, I'll even coach." The brunette paused, rethinking what she had just said. "Nevermind, it would probably be best if I didn't coach. I know very little about sports, other than football. But yeah, you get the idea."

"I do, and that makes me so happy that you will be so supportive of our kids no matter what they choose to do." Chloe said, biting her lip and smiling as she listened to how excited her wife was. "Hearing you say that you're ready for raising these two makes you ten times sexier than you were a minute and a half ago."

Beca raised an eyebrow playfully. "I can't really tell if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult, so thanks?" She said, chuckling.

"How could being ten times sexier to me than before be an insult?" Chloe then got up and leaned over to Beca, almost kissing her before pulling away. She knew this would tease Beca, because the moment she pulled away the younger woman pouted. "You getting all excited about raising kids, it's kind of, shall we say, turned me on." She said, leaning back in and kissing Beca's lips gently.

The redhead's hormones were going crazy at this point, and she needed Beca in that moment.

Beca could sense this, so she leaned into the kiss, resting one of her hands on Chloe's thigh while the other rested on her lower back. "Well then, I appreciate the compliment," she murmured.

"Good," she whispered before taking the towel off. "Now, I'm so turned on, and you look so hot right now." She whispered. "Take me inside and have your way with me." She moaned.

Beca nodded and stood up, offering her hand to Chloe, who took it quickly. Beca lead her inside, smashing their lips together as soon as the door to the deck was shut. Beca gently pushed Chloe over towards the couch, her lips moving to the redhead's neck.

"Mmmmm," Chloe hummed, deeply enjoying the feeling of soft kisses against her skin. Once they made their way over to the couch, Chloe lay down and awaited Beca's next move.

Beca sat down on the couch beside Chloe and leaned forward, catching her lips in another kiss. "What do you want me to do?" Beca asked, her lips still on Chloe's.

"Babe, I'm a horny woman who happens to be carrying twins. I promise whatever you will satisfy my needs." Chloe murmured into the kiss, holding her wife's hips. "Just don't stop."

"Alright. If you don't want me to stop, then I won't," Beca murmured back. The brunette hovered over Chloe, slowly starting to grind her hips down onto the redhead.

"Shit," Chloe whispered, moaning as Beca used her hips in an expert way to grind their bodies together. "That feels really good baby."

"I bet it does," Beca replied, a smirk crossing her face when Chloe moaned softly. The brunette continued to grind on the redhead, starting to go just a little bit faster.

"Beca," Chloe breathed out, moaning softly. She leaned up and kissed Beca softly. "Please don't stop." She muttered against her wife's lips.

Beca slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking into Chloe's eyes. "Don't worry, baby. I'm just getting started. You know I won't stop," she whispered.

"You're so hot," Chloe whispered, gazing up into Beca's eyes as their bodies continued to grind together. "Fuck babe," she moaned as her level of arousal grew while Beca began massaging her boobs.

"You like that, don't you?" Beca asked Chloe, who both moaned and nodded in reply. Beca continued her motions, and then stopped. "I think we can both agree that I have too much clothing on right now."

Chloe, who was only in her bikini, nodded in agreement. "I'll second that." She said, reaching to the bottom of Beca's shirt, lifting it over her head. Chloe giggled and tossed the shirt to the floor before pulling down Beca's sweatpants.

Beca finished taking her sweatpants off, tossing them to the floor next to her shirt. "There. Much better. Now where were we?" She asked, smiling softly at Chloe.

"So much better," Chloe whispered, biting her lip as she got a birds eye view of Beca's bra clad breasts. "Now, shall we continue?"

Beca nodded. "Continuing would be great," the brunette murmured back, connecting her lips with Chloe's once more; this kiss was less forceful, but still was passionate and loving. The redhead hummed in approval of the kiss, running her hands up and down Beca's back.

As they were making out, Chloe managed to sneak peaks at Beca's beautiful body. Everything, every curve, every feature was flawless in Chloe's eyes. "You're so sexy, Beca."

Beca caught Chloe stealing an occasional glimpse at her body, and she chuckled. "You know, my eyes are up here, Chlo," she said, smiling down at her wife.

"Huh?" Chloe muttered quickly before looking back up at Beca and blushing. "Oh, I can't help myself. You're just looking extremely hot today." She said smiling before kissing Beca's lips. "Plus, I can look at my wife's banging body can't I?" She murmured against Beca's lips.

It was Beca's turn to blush at Chloe's compliments. "Yeah, I guess you can. I mean, you are my wife," Beca said, smiling sheepishly and looking away from Chloe as her face turned redder and redder.

Chloe then turned Beca's face back to hers and placed her hand at the back of Beca's neck, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. "God, I want you so bad right now."

"How much?" Beca asked, taking a couple of deep breaths once their lips parted before kissing Chloe again. "If you want me badly enough, then I'm yours."

"I want you more than I've wanted anything before. Please take me, I need you." Chloe whimpered, the sexual frustration showing as she became more flushed.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and saw the desperation in them, knowing that Chloe needed her just as badly as she said she did. "Okay," was all Beca said before her hand trailed down to Chloe's thighs, slowly massaging them before she removed the bottom of Chloe's bikini and began to toy around with her bundle of nerves.

"Mmmmm, yes." Chloe moaned as Beca finally touched her where she needed it the most. "Keep going babe, fuck." Chloe's hips bucked towards Beca's fingers in need of more.

Beca's fingers began to thrust in and out, slowly building up a pace. "Let me know if this is good for you," She whispered.

"Oh my god, Beca." Chloe moaned, enjoying the pace and loving the feeling of Beca's lips traveling along her body.

"I'm gonna assume that's a yes, then," Beca said, maintaining the same pace while her lips started to trail over Chloe's skin. Chloe's hands entangled themselves in Beca's hair.

"Shit!" Chloe muttered. "More babe, I need more."

Beca happily obliged, quickening up the pace and adding another finger as well. The brunette's lips had finished kissing all over Chloe's neck, so next they moved to Chloe's weak spot just behind her ear. "Is this driving you crazy?"

Chloe's breathing had sped up a lot since they began. "Fucking hell! Baby!" She moaned, closing her eyes as her toes curled. "You're so good at this!"

Beca smirked to herself, loving the reaction she was getting from Chloe. "Are you close?" She asked, biting the redhead's earlobe softly with her teeth.

"Don't stop!" Chloe muttered, gasping as Beca went fast with her fingers. "I think you know what I need baby." She moaned, dragging her nail down Beca's back, creating soft red marks.

Beca winced a little bit when Chloe scratched her back, but she didn't let that distract her from her task of pleasuring her wife. She continued to thrust with her fingers, gradually slowing down the pace until she stopped altogether. Beca brought her lips down Chloe's body, stopping right before she reached her core. The brunette looked back up to the redhead as if to ask permission before she continued.

The redhead responded by biting her lip and smirking. "Go ahead babe, make me scream your name." She said, pushing some of Beca's hair to the side.

Beca smiled back at the redhead, taking one of her hands and intertwining their fingers before doing exactly like she had asked, using her tongue to finish her off like she always did. "God, right the-" she was cut off with a gasp and a moan as Beca continued to pleasure her. "Yes!" Her free hand tugged at Beca's silky, brown hair and her moans started becoming constant.

Beca was spurred on by both Chloe's moans and her tugging at the ends of her hair, so the brunette continued, determined to give Chloe as much pleasure as she could. She felt the redhead's walls begin to clench up, and Beca knew she was pretty close. "You're almost there, baby," she muttered.

"Harder babe! I'm so close!" She whimpered, feeling her back arch and her hip buck closer and closer to Beca's mouth. It only took a few more strokes of Beca's tongue before Chloe completely lost it. "FUCK! BECA!" She screamed as she hit her orgasm.

Beca helped Chloe ride out her high, then she planted a sweet kiss on Chloe's lips after. "Was that good enough for you?" She asked.

"Fuck, Beca. Did you hear me screaming your name?" Chloe said with a chuckle, smiling happily before kissing her wife on the lips again. "It was amazing, as it always is."

Beca smiled and sat up on the couch. "Well, I'm glad that it was as good for you as it was for me," she replied, leaning in to give her wife another kiss.

Chloe kissed back with deep force, smiling against Beca's lips. "May I give you a special thank you for that?"

"Hmm," Beca said, pretending to think about Chloe's question for a couple minutes. "I don't know. I guess you can if you really want to," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well if you don't want me to, I won't." Chloe responded, playing along with Beca's comment. "I can just leave you be, even though I know watching climax because of you turns you on a lot."

"You do have a point there," Beca said, pausing and taking some time to think like she had before. "If the offer for a special thank you is still on the table, then I'll take it," the brunette finally decided.

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's sense of humor, she then leaned in and kissed Beca on the lips. "Of course that offer is still on the table." She said, giggling before taking Beca's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Later that day, Chloe was grading some papers, every now and then she would glance over at Beca across the table as she too was doing some songwriting. A smile would appear on Chloe's face whenever she looked at Beca.

Beca looked up from the song she was working on and saw Chloe gazing at her with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" The brunette asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Chloe said, coming out of her gaze. "Oh, uh, nothing, just gazing- grading these papers." She said biting her lip in the most adorable way possible.

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "You are the most adorable person I've met. Ever," she said, smiling at her wife.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a chuckle, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes before putting them back on her face. "Although I think these kids will give me a run for my money."

"I don't know. Unless they end up having your red hair and blue eyes, I think you have them beat," Beca replied, chuckling as well. "Our kids are going to be pretty damn cute, though. I can feel it."

"Yeah," Chloe said, smiling at Beca. "They really will be." The redhead then returned to her work. Beca continued her work for another half hour or so before she got up from the table, putting her laptop away and grabbing Barden's leash.

"I"m gonna take Barden on a walk. Do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Sure, I could use a walk." Chloe said. "Can we go down by the beach?" She asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Of course we can go down by the beach," Beca replied, attaching the leash to Barden's collar. "Barden will have fun playing in the water."

"Sweet," Chloe said.

As they walked down to the beach, Chloe smiled and took off her shoes. She loved the feeling of sand between her toes, it was rather relaxing. The walk down to the beach from their house was only about five minutes long; and then they had a stretch of a private, sandy beach so long that it would take them more than an hour to get all the way to the other end.

They walked down to the shore, wading in the water a little as Barden jumped around whenever a wave would splash him, causing Beca to laugh. "Man, we really ended up with a playful dog, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." Chloe said, chuckling as Barden constantly switched from running in the water, to running on the sand as if he couldn't make his mind up. "We got a great one though."

"We sure did." Beca then kicked some water up at Chloe, smiling and laughing as she did so.

"Oh, I see how this is going to go." Chloe said before splashing Beca, smirking at her as Beca gasped at the cold water hitting her body.

"Hey! I didn't splash you as much as you splashed me! That's not fair!" Beca complained, frowning at Chloe. The redhead walked up to her wife and bit her lip, making her puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, will you forgive me?" She said placing her hands on Beca's waist.

Beca looked at Chloe, trying as hard as she could to resist the puppy eyes. Finally, she gave up. "I swear to God, I'm gonna have to figure out how to resist your puppy eyes," she muttered.

"So? You forgive me?" Chloe said smiling and tucking her hair back.

"Of course I forgive you, weirdo. I'm never able to stay mad at you for long because of those damn puppy eyes," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"What can I say? They're my special weapon, and so are my kisses. I find it funny that whenever you're reluctant about something, I can just kiss you and you'll agree to whatever it is I'm suggesting." Chloe stated with a smirk as she ran her hands up and down Beca's hips and waist.

"I'm glad that you get so much enjoyment from manipulating me with your 'special weapons,'" The brunette replied, rolling her eyes. "You really are something else, Chloe Mitchell."

"How so?" Chloe asked, leaning her head to one side as her arms moved up to wrap around Beca's neck. "What makes me 'something else?'"

"The answer to that question is actually very simple. What makes you 'something else' compared to other people is that you always find a new way to make me fall in love with you every single day," Beca said, smiling at her wife. "I love anything and everything you do, and I'm afraid I'll never be able to stop."

"Why would be afraid that there won't be a day when you won't fall in love with me?" Chloe said with a chuckle, softly running her hands up and down the back of Beca's neck. "I'd hope you enjoy falling in love me all over again every single day."

"Oh believe me, I love falling in love with you all over again. I don't think I know a single person who wouldn't want to relive falling in love with their soulmate as many times as they wanted to," Beca said, leaning forward so that her lips were almost touching Chloe's.

Chloe closed the gap and let their lips touch. It was a gentle kiss, but the whole situation made Chloe smile against her wife's lips. "Damn, you really something else Beca Jade Mitchell." She said smiling once they pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh really? And why am I 'something else,' Chloe Elizabeth Mitchell?" Beca asked in a playful tone. "I'm just kidding. I know that you would make us stand out here for hours while you listed off all the reasons why I am so amazing."

"You're right I would," Chloe said with a giggle before she looked into Beca's eyes. "So instead, I'm going to list the number one reason why you're 'something else,'" She stated genuinely. "Because even after everything you've gone through in your life; with your parents divorce and the exes that hurt you and were unfaithful to you, you were still able to love again. Most people would've given up after that, but you have more emotional stamina than anyone I know. And I love you for that."

Beca smiled softly when Chloe finished talking. "You know, you're the reason that I was, and am able to love again. Sure, recently I've been surrounded by a ton of supportive people, but you're the reason I kept going," Beca said quietly, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"I am?" Chloe asked, looking into her wife's eyes. "I figured I was part of the reason but I also know that music helps you get through a lot."

"Music did have a big role, but you were still the main reason why I got through everything I got through," Beca explained, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be the person I am today."

After a moment of silence and a sweet smile, Chloe leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips. "I would also like to thank you for you supporting me after my father." She said, getting choked up as she thought of her late father Richard.

"I'm always gonna support you, Chlo. Always. You're the most important thing to me, and all I want is for you to be happy," the brunette murmured, wiping away a tear that had fallen down Chloe's cheek with her thumb.

"And I hope you know how happy you've made me over the last five years of our lives." Chloe whispered. She leaned her forehead against Beca's and closed her eyes for a moment, just listening to the waves that smoothly crashed along the sandy shore.

They stood their silently, embracing each other lovingly. Finally, Beca broke the silence. "Let's head back to the house now. I think Barden's getting a little impatient with us just standing here.

Chloe just smiled at her wife. "Yeah," she said gazing lovingly at Beca as she walked over to put Barden back on his leash. The redhead started to walk, catching up with her wife and her dog as they made their way back to the house.

Once they made it back, Beca took off Barden's leash so the dog could run around the house, and then she went over and sat down on the couch, closing her eyes and relaxing for a few minutes.

While her wife rested her eyes on the couch, Chloe made herself some warm lemon tea and then walked out next to Beca. She sat down and laid back against a pillow. "My feet are killing me." She said with a chuckle.

"I bet they are," Beca said, chuckling as well. "I honestly don't know how you can handle being pregnant. It seems like there are so many unpleasant things that come along with a pregnancy, like not being able to have alcohol or coffee."

"Or getting backne and having to wear granny panties." Chloe said with a laugh. She then sighed happily and bit her lip. "It'll all be worth it once our little Noah and Charlie are here."

Beca smiled at the thought. "It seems like it was just yesterday that you told me you were pregnant. Now we're only a couple months away from meeting our little miracles. That's crazy."

"I know right? It's kind of hard to believe we're both going to be mothers soon, I feel like yesterday you were proposing to me." Chloe said with a smile on her face.

Beca nodded, turning her head and gazing into Chloe's eyes. "We're going to be mothers soon, and I can't be more excited to be a mother with you," she murmured.

Chloe noticed the way Beca scoot closer to her, and she smiled. "We're going to be a proper family soon."

"I look forward to the day that we get to meet our little ones," Beca said, resting her hand on top of Chloe's stomach. Just at that moment, Chloe and Beca felt the twins kick.

"It looks like they are excited to meet us too. Or to just get out of my stomach and into the real world." She said with a laugh.

"Whatever the case, Mama and I can't wait to meet you two youngsters," the brunette said, lifting up Chloe's shirt a little bit and pressing a few soft kisses to the redhead's stomach.

"You are going to be an amazing mother." Chloe stated with a big smile on her face. "I'm so excited for all the new memories we're about to create."

"Me too. It's going to be one hell of a ride," Beca said, happily smiling back at her wife.

"One hell of a ride." Chloe repeated, smiling at her wife.

 **Hey guys! We hope that you enjoyed this chapter! We know that not a lot happened in it. But we thought some sweet and tender Bechloe moments were needed. Tell us what you thought. While writing this one, we are working on another story that isn't pitch perfect related but will pair up Anna and Brittany as a couple in an action and romance tale. We hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi.**


	14. Chapter 14: Noah & Charlie

Chapter 14: Noah and Charlie

Another two months had passed, Jesse and Aubrey had already had their baby. It was a beautiful baby girl. They currently were at Beca and Chloe's house to keep a watch on Chloe since Beca was at work, working on her first solo album. Chloe's stomach was huge, considering she was nine months pregnant with twins. Jesse and Aubrey had been staying there just in case Chloe went into labor. Right now, Chloe and Jesse were talking while Aubrey was breastfeeding their baby.

"Man, nothing in the world compares to the feeling of meeting your child for the first time," Jesse said, smiling towards Aubrey. "Waiting those long nine months was definitely worth it. It was a journey, but we finally made it to the final destination, and look where we are at now."

Aubrey held their daughter, Katherine in her arms. "I think Katherine is one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen." Chloe said, smiling at the three month old baby. She was starting to get Jesse's brown hair, but she had Aubrey's eyes and nose.

"She sure is a cutie pie," Jesse replied, scooting over next to Aubrey. He stuck his finger out towards Katherine, who grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth, making her father chuckle.

Chloe smiled and looked at their little family, admiring how happy and adorable they were with their little girl. It also made Chloe happy because she realized she wasn't far away from that joy as well.

"Is Beca as excited as you are to have the twins? I know you're looking forward to not looking like a 'bloated whale' anymore," Aubrey said to Chloe with a chuckle.

"Yes, she's very excited. I haven't seen her this excited for something since she got out of the wheelchair." Chloe mentioned with a smile.

Both Jesse and Aubrey smiled. "I'm just so happy for you and Beca. You really deserve this, and having a child is hands-down one of the greatest moments in life," Jesse told the redhead.

"What was it like, the first time you held little Katie," Chloe asked. They called Katherine "Katie" for a cute nickname.

"It was like holding the most precious human in the world," Aubrey said, smiling at her little baby, who was currently holding her father's finger with her tiny baby hand. "I'd never felt more at peace than when I held her for the first time."

Jesse chuckled. "I remember that it took at least 20 minutes to convince Aubrey to let me hold Katie. She just didn't want to let her go," He said.

"How did it feel when you held her for the first time Jesse?" Chloe asked, rubbing her stomach softly, feeling her babies kicking against her stomach constantly. "What was it like?"

"I can't tell you how it felt. There were just so many emotions all at once—it took me a long time to process that I was holding my child," Jesse said, recalling that fond memory.

Chloe looked down and smiled. "I honestly can't wait." She whispered, rubbing her stomach gently.

"You're definitely going to have your hands full with two babies at once, that's for sure. Katie is all we can handle right now. I don't think we'd be able to deal with another one at the same time," Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Actually, you're so meticulous with your planning, I wouldn't be surprised if you were more prepared for two babies than Beca and me." Chloe said, tucking her hair back and smiling at her best friend. "I just want to not be pregnant anymore. I want to be an actual mother."

"When did the doctor say that your due date was? It must be coming up pretty soon, now that you're nine months pregnant," Jesse said.

"Any day now," Chloe said, rubbing her stomach.

"Are you excited?" Aubrey asked, and Chloe instantly nodded.

"Yes, very, very excited." Chloe stated with a big smile on her face. "I'm ready to be a mom, and to hold my babies for the first time."

"Well, it's safe to say that Jesse and I are going to be keeping an eye on you this week. You could go into labor at any moment, and we don't want you to be alone when that happens," Aubrey replied.

"I really appreciate it you guys," Chloe said smiling and holding her stomach. "I just hope it happens soon."

Beca, who was at work while Jesse and Aubrey were with Chloe, decided to check in on Chloe and make sure that she was doing well. She called Chloe's phone, waiting to see if the redhead picked up.

Chloe noticed Beca's picture show up on her phone. She smiled and then picked up. "Hey babe!" She answered. "How are you?"

"Hey! I'm doing well, how about you?" Beca asked, smiling when her redheaded wife picked up the phone.

"Pretty good, Jesse, Aubrey and little Katherine are here." Chloe stated, smiling and putting her wife on speaker phone. "Say hi to everyone babe, you're on speaker."

"Hi everyone!" Beca said, her greeting answered by a chorus of "hi's" and "hello's" from Aubrey, Jesse, and Chloe. "What have you guys been up to?" The brunette asked.

"Just spending some time with your lovely wife." Jesse smiled. "It's any day now dude." He said, smiling as he spoke into the phone. "Are you excited?"

"Oh, you bet I'm excited. I haven't been this excited since a Taco Bell opened up close to our house," Beca said with a chuckle. "But yeah, I'm really, really excited for this. It's seemed like we've been waiting forever."

"Really? Taco Bell? Come on dude. You could've compared it to getting married to your wife." Aubrey said, rolling her eyes and chuckling at Beca's response.

"Listen, Posen. You don't understand my relationship with Taco Bell," Beca said, laughing. "I just thought the Taco Bell analogy would be funny, that's all. Of course I was more excited to marry Chloe than getting to go to the new Taco Bell."

Chloe laughed at the entire exchange. "Alright you two, be nice. After all, there's a baby present." She stated.

"Yeah, Posen. There's a baby present," Beca said, able to feel the blonde's playful glare even though she wasn't even there.

"I'm talking to both of you," Chloe replied, chuckling at her wife's response. "How's work, baby?"

"It's going pretty well. I can't give you any details because I don't want to spoil anything about the album, but I think it's safe to say that you all are going to love it," Beca stated confidently.

"Well after the song you performed at the JUNO Awards, I think that us loving it will be no surprise." Jesse added, happy for his best friend.

"When is the new single set to drop, baby?" Chloe asked.

"Very, very soon. And by very, very soon, I mean tonight," Beca said, smiling when the three people on the other end of the phone squealed excitedly. "Guys, calm down. It's really not that big of a deal," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Babe, 'Perfect' was and is such a big hit. How could this next one not be a big deal? It's huge! It's the final teaser everyone gets before you actually drop this album!" Chloe said with a huge smile, almost unable to keep her excitement inside.

"Exactly Beca," Aubrey stated. "Jesse and I listen to 'Perfect' on repeat a lot of the time. This next single is a big deal."

Beca blushed at both Chloe and Aubrey's compliments. "Thanks. That really means a lot," she said softly. "Do you really think that people will like it? I mean, I haven't played it for you or anything, but do you think people will like this one?"

"I have no doubt in my mind this one will be amazing babe, and I think a lot of people will enjoy it thoroughly." Chloe mentioned. "I know I will."

"I really appreciate that, Chlo," Beca said genuinely. "I should probably get going now. My boss wants to listen to the single and make sure that everything is perfect for the release later tonight. I'll call you when I'm on my way home, okay Chlo?"

"Okay! I love you babe," Chloe said smiling. Once Beca said it back, Chloe hung up the phone and turned back to Aubrey and Jesse, who were smirking at her. "What?"

"You are so in love with that hobbit," Aubrey said chuckling and shaking her head a little.

"And you're just realizing this now?" Chloe said, laughing and raising her eyebrows at the blonde woman.

"Nope, I knew you were in love with her ever since you were practically drooling over her at the activities fair," Aubrey replied with a laugh. "Not to mention all the times you were drooling over her at Bellas' rehearsals."

Chloe playfully glared at her best friend. "I wasn't drooling, I was ogling and there's a difference between the two." She stated.

"Yeah, okay." Aubrey said laughing at her best friend.

A couple hours later, Beca called to let Chloe know that she was going to be home soon. "Hey babe! I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home! I can stop and pick up some food if you want."

"Oooo, can you pick up some Greek food, I'm really craving a gyro right now." Chloe answered in a cute tone as she talked to Beca through the phone. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, of course. Are Aubrey and Jesse still there? I can get them some food as well if they want," Beca offered.

"They actually just left, they were going to pick up Jesse's parents from the airport." Chloe stated as she got up to get some water.

"Oh, okay. Well, I should be home in a half-hour or so. I'm on my way to get the gyros right now," Beca said to her wife. "I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too, hurry home babe, I miss you." She stated with a smile. She then decided to take a dip in the pool while she waited for Beca to get home with dinner.

Beca got home exactly a half hour later with their dinner. "Chlo, I'm home!" She called out as she opened the door.

When she heard the sound of her wife's voice, Chloe got out of the pool and dried off before going to meet her wife. "Hey baby!"

"Hey!" Beca said, setting the food down on the table. She walked over and embraced her wife, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "I missed you a lot today," the brunette murmured.

"I missed you a lot too," Chloe said, smiling when Beca kissed her lips. "That food smells really, really good." She said, getting a couple of paper plates out for the two of them. "How was work today? Are you excited for the song to drop tonight?"

"You bet I'm excited for the song to drop," Beca replied, a grin on her face. "You're going to be the first person, well besides me and my boss of course, to hear it."

"Ooooo, am I able to hear it now?" Chloe asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "If so I'd like to!" She said.

"I mean, if you really really really want to hear the song right now, I guess I can play it for you," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe's excitement.

"Will you please?" Chloe asked with pure excitement in her eyes. "I really, really want to hear it."

"Okay, let me get my laptop out and then I'll play the song for you," Beca said. She got her laptop and her headphones, plugging them into the laptop before opening the song. "Here," she said, holding the headphones out for Chloe to take.

"I want you to sing it for me," Chloe said smiling. "Plug it into the stereo and sing along." She said, biting her lip.

"But my voice sounds so much better in the recording," Beca whined. "Just listen to the recording first and I'll sing it for you later."

"Fine, but I disagree that your voice sounds better recorded." Chloe shot back with a smile. She then put the headphones on and pushed play, immediately admiring the sound.

"Tell her a story

Tell her the honest truth

You treat her better

Make sure to see it through

Don't be just everything she wants

Be everything she needs

When she says she loves you

Tell her you love her, too

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Give her a reason,

A reason to love all you do.

She'll tell you secrets.

You'll tell her secrets, too

She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams

You'll tell them, too

When she says she loves you

Tell her you love her, too

Tell her you love her, too."

Chloe was already beginning to tear up as she listened, looking at Beca and smiling. Beca smiled as she watched her wife's facial expressions as she listened to the song. Once it finished, Chloe took off the headphones and set them down on the table. "So? What did you think?" Beca asked.

"Beca-" Chloe said, speechless. She bit her lip, still trying to find the words to say. "It's, it's amazing. You are amazing."

Beca smiled at Chloe. "Well I'm glad that you like it. I think you can already guess who the song is for," she said with a little laugh.

"Hmm, let me guess." Chloe said, pretending to think hard on Beca's statement. "Is it about a certain redhead with adorable blue eyes and a killer body when she's not pregnant with twins." She said smirking.

"You're wrong, actually. The song is about a certain redhead with adorable blue eyes and a killer body even when she's pregnant with twins," Beca replied, leaning in and pecking Chloe's lips softly.

Chloe blushed and looked down at the ground before smiling at her wife. "You flatter me." She said before kissing Beca's lips one more time. "Now, I know you're starving so let's eat some delicious Greek food."

"Yeah, I am starving," Beca said with a chuckle.

They went into the dining room and Beca dished out the food. "Man, it's been a long time since I've had a gyro. I've forgotten how good they taste."

"I know, me too. I love them so much. At some point, we need to go to Greece and see how they taste there." Chloe said, getting a glass of water. "I bet it's absolutely incredible."

"Maybe we can go to Greece with the twins on a little vacation. Once they're old enough, of course," Beca suggested.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Chloe mentioned, taking a bite and groaning at the delicious food. "This is so, so good. Man, have I missed what a good Gyro tastes like."

They finished up their dinner and Beca cleaned up, joining Chloe, who was laying down on the couch, afterwards. The redhead's head was laying in the brunette's lap, and Beca ran her fingers through her hair with a smile.

"I hope these babies come soon, I already passed the due date." Chloe stated, closing her eyes and enjoying the relaxing feeling of Beca's hands running through her hair.

"Me too. It's like they're trying to drag this out as long as possible to keep us on our toes," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"You're going to be a great mother." Chloe whispered, kissing her wife's hand.

Beca blushed a little bit, taking Chloe's hand and kissing it. "You're gonna be a great mother too, babe."

All of a sudden, Chloe felt a painful feeling in her stomach. She started groaning, holding her stomach. "Ahh, oww!" She said. "Shit, I think I'm- owww! Having contraction!"

It took Beca a few seconds before she realized what was happening. "Oh my god, oh my god. What do I do?" She said, starting to panic.

"Just help me sit up." Chloe said, taking deep breaths until the contraction subsided. "I need you to time the amount of time between each contraction. Once it get's down to five minutes, we need to go to the hospital." She felt her babies kicking and teared up happily. "It's happening baby."

Beca smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe that it's finally happening," she said, taking Chloe's hands in hers. Like the redhead asked, Beca timed her contractions and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

Chloe's contractions were every three and a half minutes once they reached the hospital, she would cry out in pain every time one of them occurred. "Oh my god!" She screamed. "Shit, it hurts." She said, squeezing Beca's hand tightly as she waddled into the hospital.

"Just take deep breaths, baby. You can push through this," Beca said in an encouraging voice. Before they had left, Beca had called the hospital to let them know they were on their way, so as soon as they walked through the front doors, a group of doctors and nurses quickly took Chloe away to one of the rooms.

The redhead had asked Beca to be in the room with her, and once Jesse and Aubrey had arrived, she asked Aubrey to be in there too. Chloe had never experienced pain like this, even though she knew it become a great moment of her life, it was an incredibly painful situation. "It hurts!"

A couple hours later, Chloe's contractions were two minutes apart and she was dilated seven centimeters.

Beca was standing beside Chloe, holding the redhead's hand as the contractions came and went. "It's okay, baby. You'll be alright. Just keep taking deep breaths. I'm right here," Beca murmured gently, running her thumb over the back of her wife's hand.

Then Dr. Rena came in and smiled, "How are we doing today, Chloe?" She asked, smiling at the woman in the hospital bed.

"She's doing alright, her contractions are two minutes apart." Aubrey said, standing on the other side of the bed, opposite Beca.

"Last time we checked you were dilated seven centimeters, let's see if you've gotten any further," Rena said with a kind smile.

Beca looked at Chloe, whose breaths were coming in gasps and whose forehead was glistening with sweat "You're doing really well, baby. I'm proud of you," Beca said, leaning forward and kissing the redhead's cheek.

After a short moment, Dr. Rena smiled. "You're at nine centimeters now, which is a good amount of progress since I last checked on you. You have one more centimeter before you can push."

"Great, the sooner the better." Chloe stated with a chuckle. "I'm ready to get these babies out of me."

Rena chuckled at Chloe's reply. "I bet you are. After all, you are past the due date," the doctor said.

Both Beca and Chloe chuckled at this, but Chloe's laugh was cut off by another painful contraction. Beca whispered soothingly into the redhead's ear in an attempt to calm her down; she hated seeing her wife in such pain, but she knew that there wasn't much she could do to prevent it.

"What I told myself when I had Katherine, is it's a couple hours of pain sacrificed for a lifetime of happiness." Aubrey said smiling, rubbing her friend's shoulder.

This actually made Chloe smile after her contraction. "Thanks Bree, that helps a lot."

Ten minutes later, Rena announced that Chloe had reached ten centimeters, meaning that she could push. Anticipating that this would result in a lot of pain, Beca stayed right by Chloe's side. "Squeeze my hand whenever it hurts, okay?" She said to her wife.

Chloe instantly nodded her head and then turned to Rena, who was sitting at the end of the bed. "Alright Chloe, on the count of three I need you to give me a hard push. Ready?" Once Chloe nodded. "Alright. One, two, three!" The redhead began to push, crying in pain as she did what Rena told her.

Each time Chloe pushed, she would squeeze Beca's hand really hard. The brunette would wince every time the redhead did so, but she didn't complain. Her wife was experiencing a lot more pain than she was. "Come on, Chlo. You can do it, babe," Beca said, continuing to encourage her wife.

"Keep pushing, the first one is almost out." Dr. Rena said smiling. "This baby has some thick red hair." She said with a smile as she pulled the head out gently. "Keep pushing, the first one is almost done."

Chloe nodded and screamed as she pushed even harder. It only took a few more pushes before the first baby came out. A high-pitched crying filled the room, and Beca began to tear up. "Oh my god," she said to herself.

"And this is the girl," Rena said, letting the nurse wash her off and put her in a blanket with a hat on her head.

"It's Charlie?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca, sighing with relief as she heard the first baby crying. Her eyes were full of tears so her vision was blurry.

"Yeah baby, it's Charlie," Beca replied, smiling at her wife as happy tears began to fall down her face. Once Charlie was washed off, the nurse put her in a blanket and put a little pink hat on her hand before giving her to Beca. "Oh my god, Chlo. She's so beautiful."

The redhead wiped her tears away and got a look at Charlie Holly Mitchell for the first time. "Oh, hello there." Chloe whispered, smiling and laughing a little. "She's so precious."

"Yes she is," Beca said, looking fondly at her daughter. "Thank you so much, Chloe. Thank you," she whispered, feeling more tears welling up in her eyes.

The peace only lasted about three minutes before Chloe could feel the second baby on it's way. "Alright Chloe, it's time to push again. You can do this." Rena said.

The redhead closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pushing harder and stronger than before. This caused her to cry out in pain. "Good, keep pushing Chloe, you're doing great!" Rena said, encouraging Chloe to keep on going.

Beca gave Charlie to Aubrey so that the blonde would hold the baby while Beca stood by Chloe's side. "Come on, Chlo. You can do it. I'm already so proud of you. You're doing so great right now, baby," Beca said, holding onto the redhead's hand again.

The sweat was dripping from Chloe's face as she pushed, groaning in pain and fighting hard not to let a tear fall. "Ow!" She screamed, squeezing Beca's hand even harder. "Fuck!" She screamed out.

"Come on, Chloe. You're almost there!" Rena called out.

"Just a few more pushes, Chlo. Just a few more good pushes," Beca said, brushing some of Chloe's red hair out of her face. "You can do it, baby."

"One more big push Chloe," Rena said. "I just need one more big push from you and your son will be here."

Chloe took a deep, deep breath and then pushed as hard as she could, screaming in pain. Suddenly, another tiny cry came began, and Chloe began to cry again.

Once the second baby was out, Rena gave him to one of the nurses, who cleaned him off and wrapped him up in a blanket, similar to what they did with Charlie. The nurse then brought the little baby over to Chloe. "Look, babe. It's Noah," Beca said, standing a little bit to the side so the nurse could give Chloe the baby boy.

The redhead began to sob with happiness as she held her son for the very first time. "He's so beautiful." She said, smiling when Noah's hand took a soft but firm hold of her finger. She then looked at Beca for a moment, who had gotten Charlie back from Aubrey. "They are both, so perfect."

"They really are," Beca said, pulling a chair over and sitting down beside Chloe. Beca carefully laid Charlie down in Chloe's other arm, so that her wife had a baby in each arm. "Thank you so much, Chlo. I've said this a million times already, but thank you."

"Thank you for loving me and helping me get through this." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's lips softly before turning her head back to look at the babies.

"I'll always be by your side. Forever," Beca murmured, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's temple, and then to the foreheads of Charlie and Noah.

"Hello, my beautiful little angels." Chloe said. "I'm Chloe, and I'm your mother." She whispered, still crying from happiness. She had never felt more at peace than she did at that moment, holding her children in her arms for the first time.

Beca watched, feeling her heart overflowing with happiness as her wife held their children in their arms. While they were sharing this moment, Aubrey snapped a couple of photos, knowing that they'd want to remember this day. "I'm so happy for you both," the blonde said, unable to stop herself from shedding a couple of tears. "I'm going to give you guys a moment," Aubrey said before smiling and leaving the room.

Chloe held her babies in her arms. "They both have red hair," She said smiling.

"When they open their eyes, we'll have to check and see if they got your blue eyes. I really hope they did," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "They already look so adorable, and they're only minutes old."

"I don't care who's eyes they got, they are just so precious." Chloe whispered, smiling. "Would you like to hold your son for the first time?"

Beca nodded, holding out her arms. Chloe carefully placed Noah in her arms, and Beca smiled when she looked down at him. "Wow," was all Beca could say. "Wow."

Chloe got choked up and smiled. "Every minute of that pain, it was all worth it." She said. "Just look at these angels," she murmured with a smile. "They're perfect."

"Charlie and Noah," Beca murmured softly, looking over at Chloe who was holding Charlie. "I can't believe they're finally here. Today has certainly been a big day."

"You and me, we're parents now." Chloe said, unable to comprehend how amazing she felt. "I'm a mom, you're a mom. It almost feels like a dream." She muttered, not breaking her gaze upon her newborn daughter Charlie. "Does this feel like a dream to you?"

"Absolutely," Beca replied, slowly rocking Noah back and forth. "We've been waiting for this for over nine months. Now that the moment is finally here, it feels somewhat surreal."

After about fifteen minutes of fawning over their newborn kids, Chloe spoke up. "We should bring Jesse and Aubrey now, these kids were possible because of Jesse after all. They're half his kids." She said smiling.

Beca nodded and stood up. "Here, can you hold Noah while I go get them?" Beca asked. When Chloe nodded, the brunette carefully placed the baby boy in Chloe's arms. She then walked to the door and opened it, sticking her head out. "I think it's time that you guys meet the newest additions to the Mitchell family," Beca said to Aubrey and Jesse with a smile.

The married couple smiled and stood up. It was easy to tell that Jesse was excited and nervous to meet the kids. After all, they were biologically his.

Beca led the two of them to the room and Jesse began to feel his heartbeat speed up when he saw Chloe holding the two, beautiful newborn babies. "Hey Jesse," Chloe said. "Come on over and meet Charlie Holly and Noah Richard." She said softly.

Jesse walked over to the edge of the bed and smiled when he saw the two babies. "Wow, they're really adorable," he said with a smile. He lifted up each of their little hats, sighing with relief when he saw that they had Chloe's red hair. "It's a good thing they have your red hair. I was afraid that Beca was going to kill me if they didn't," he said with a chuckle.

"You're not off the hook yet, Jesse. They still haven't opened their eyes yet. If they don't have Chloe's blue eyes, you can expect to hear from me," Beca said in a fake serious tone.

Jesse laughed a little, he then shyly turned back to Chloe and then cleared his throat. "Can I hold one of them?" He asked, biting his lip to keep from crying happy tears.

"Of course, they need to meet their father." Chloe said with a genuine smile. SHe then handed him Noah carefully, smiling when she saw how mesmerized Jesse was by his son.

"Hey, it looks like this little guy got my nose," Jesse said, his smile growing wider. "Look, Aubrey, he has my nose!" He said, pure excitement in his voice.

Chloe and Beca couldn't help but smile widely at Jesse's tone of voice. "He's got my nose, and can't you tell? He's got his daddy's smile."

Chloe teared up at the whole exchange, and once Jesse had been holding Noah for a while, they traded babies so now he was holding Charlie. Jesse smiled down at his daughter, examining her facial features to determine which ones were little copies of his. "Unfortunately, I don't think she has my nose," Jesse said, "but on the plus side, her ears look really similar to mine, so there's that."

"I hope they both have your heart Jesse," Chloe said smiling at the young man. "If they have your heart, I'd say they're going to be just fine. I'd rather them have your incredibly kind and loving heart that your ears or nose." She said, holding a friendly hand out to Jesse.

Jesse smiled at Chloe's kind words. "Thank you, Chloe. That means a lot to hear you say that. I want to thank you for allowing me to be apart of this journey. It's truly been an honor," he replied.

"We wouldn't have picked anyone else." Chloe said honestly, smiling and squeezing his hand before they all watched on. Chloe and Beca shared a look at one point; they didn't even need to say anything to describe what they were feeling at the moment.

"Hey, babe, I'm gonna go step out into the hall for a minute and call our parents to give them the big news. Is there anything particular that you want me to say to your mom?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Just tell I can't wait to for her to meet them." Chloe said with a big smile on her face, being the happiest she had been so far in her life.

 **Awww! Noah and Charlie have been welcomed into the world! It's easy to see that Chloe and Beca are very happy parents. And Jesse is excited that Noah has his nose and mouth and Charlie has his ears. The tough times of parenthood lay ahead of these two, what the future will bring for them is yet to be discovered.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Gabi and Elle.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Grandparents Visit!

Chapter 15: The Grandparents Visit!

It had been almost a whole week since Charlie Holly and Noah Richard came into the world. Beca and Chloe were still adjusting to being parents, but they were catching on pretty quickly. Since Chloe was still recovering from the birth, Beca took initiative and helped out in as many ways as she could.

That day, Beca's mom and Chloe's mom were going to be flying in to meet the twins, while Beca's dad was going to be coming the day after. "Babe, could you get the blanket? I need to breastfeed Charlie." Chloe called out from the living room.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Beca replied, setting down her cup of coffee and grabbing the blanket for Chloe. "Here babe," she said, giving her wife the blanket.

"You're the best." She said smiling before placing the blanket over her chest. Charlie attached her lips and began eating. "Is Noah napping?"

"Yeah, last time I checked he was sleeping soundly in his crib. Let me go check on him really quick," Beca said, walking down the hall and to Noah's room. The baby boy was sleeping soundly and peacefully in his crib.

Chloe smiled when Beca got back out there. "It's still hard to believe they're here now. Isn't it?"

Beca nodded. "It really is. Of course, I still haven't adjusted to waking up every couple hours to calm them down, but I'll get used to it eventually."

"Did your mom say what time her flight was getting in?" Chloe asked, standing up and bouncing Charlie in her arm gently as she continued to breastfeed her daughter.

"Sometime around noon was what she said, so I should probably head over to the airport in an hour or so to pick her up. How about your mom? Did she say what time she was getting in?" Beca asked.

"She said her flight isn't getting in until 5 p.m." Chloe stated, holding her baby girl close to her. "And your dad gets here tomorrow morning right?" She asked.

"Yeah, his flight should be landing sometime around 9:00, meaning that I get to wake up nice and early to get him. I'm really gonna need my coffee tomorrow," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, it'll be worth it. Because they are meeting their grandchildren for the first time." Chloe said smiling at her wife. "We should order some pizza when my mom's flight gets in."

"I was actually going to offer to cook dinner, but pizza is fine too," Beca said with a smile. She sat down on the couch next to Chloe, closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch. "Man, this past week has been great."

Chloe leaned over and gave her wife a sweet kiss. "It has been amazing hasn't it? These two kids know how to just brighten up my day. And they are most definitely the most beautiful babies in the world."

"I definitely agree with that," Beca said, smiling after their lips parted. "Besides you, they are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"Awww babe," Chloe said smiling widely. "That's so sweet!" She said, kissing her wife again. This time her lips lingered a little longer.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Beca replied, smiling into the kiss. She pulled away when she heard a soft crying sound coming from Noah's room. "It looks like the little guy is awake now."

"He's probably hungry." Chloe said. "Charlie is almost done here, so I can feed Noah in a little bit." She then got up and walked around, beginning to pat Charlie's back and burp her.

"I'll go get Noah," Beca said, standing up and walking down the hall to her son's room. A few minutes later, the brunette returned, carrying the baby boy. "Noah says that he had a really good nap, but he's really hungry now. Napping is pretty exhausting, isn't it?"

Chloe chuckled at her wife's adorable personality. "Well then, let's get him some food shall we? Will you come and get Charlie and burp her some more? She's not quite done yet."

"Yeah, of course," Beca said, taking Charlie and giving Noah to Chloe. Beca began to burp the baby just like Chloe had been doing, pacing back and forth around the room as she did so.

"I miss my job," Chloe said, which made Beca laugh as she began to burp Charlie. "Why is that so funny?"

Beca shrugged. "I mean, we both have new jobs now, so I'm just kinda surprised you'd say that. That's all."

"Well I do love this job, don't get me wrong." Chloe said chuckling. "But I'm pretty sure you would miss producing if you were on temporary maternal leave."

"Oh I definitely would miss producing. I don't know if I would even make it to the end of the maternal leave," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Chloe added, raising her eyebrows at her wife before placing the blanket over her chest again, beginning to feed Noah.

Beca smiled, continuing to burp Charlie for a couple more minutes before sitting down, holding the baby in her lap.

"I have a question," Chloe asked as she fed Noah. "What are you looking forward to once I can participate in adult activities again?"

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, a bit confused by Chloe's question.

"Like, do you miss our sexual relations right now?" Chloe asked.

"Well, not right at this instant, but I am looking forward to when we can start having sex again," Beca answered.

"Me too," Chloe said smiling."Doctor Rena said that 7 weeks is the optimal time to wait before having sex again."

"Well, then we'll wait those seven weeks. I don't want to push you to do anything before you're able to," Beca replied.

"Once we're able to again, I'm going to take you whenever I can have you." Chloe whispered, leaning in and kissing Beca on the lips slowly but sensually.

"I'm certainly looking forward to it, then," Beca said, smiling and leaning into the kiss.

"Good, because I can't wait for it. Seven weeks can't go by quick enough." Chloe whispered, holding her baby boy in her arms.

Beca smiled back at her wife. A little while later, the brunette left to go pick up her mom at the airport. Her mother was waiting at the arrivals pick up spot when she saw her daughter pull up. Holly waved at her daughter excitedly as she walked up to her daughter's car.

"Hey darling!" Holly said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Hey Mom," Beca said with a smile, hugging her mom back. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know sweetie, it's been too long. How are you?" She asked as she gave her daughter a tight hug. "You're a mother now just like me."

Beca smiled and chuckled. "I know. It's crazy, right? I never would have dreamed that I would be a mother, but here I am," she replied.

"I'm so happy for you." Holly said, putting her suitcase in the back of Beca's car. "I still can't believe I'm a grandmother." She said with a smile. "How is Chloe?"

"She's great. She's still taking it easy for now, but she really loves being a mother," Beca told her mom with a smile, "And so do I."

"I'm so very happy for the two of you. You both deserve to be as happy as you can be." Holly said, sitting in the passenger's seat.

Beca smiled at her mom's words, and then they drove back to the house. When they got there, Beca unlocked the door and called out, "I'm home Chlo!"

The redhead walked out with a big smile on her face. "I just put Charlie and Noah down for another nap. Hey Holly! It's so great to see you!" She said, giving Beca's mother a big hug. "I'm so happy that you could make it out here to meet the twins."

"Oh, I've just been dying to meet them. I would say that I hope they wake up soon so I get to meet them, but I know that you two will enjoy the peace and quiet," Holly said to her daughter-in-law with a chuckle.

"It's definitely been an adjustment for the two of us, but you just can't help but love those two angels." Chloe said smiling at her mother-in-law. "We're very happy to have you here Holly."

"I'm very happy to be here. I haven't seen you in so long!" Holly said, embracing her daughter-in-law for a second time.

"I know, it's been too long." Chloe said smiling. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water would be great. Thanks, Chloe," Holly said with a smile. She then turned to Beca. "So, why don't you give me a little tour of the house while we're waiting?"

Chloe returned to the other two and gave Holly a cup of water. "Yes of course, there's so much to see. Plus we need to show you where you're staying." She said, linking her hand in Beca's and kissing her wife's cheek.

They walked through the house, Beca and Chloe taking turns talking about each room. They went onto the deck in the back for a few minutes, looking at the beautiful ocean view before going back in the house to show Holly the guest room she would be staying in.

"We thought that this would be perfect for you, considering that you wanted an ocean view through your window." Chloe said as they helped Holly bring her bags to her room.

"It's very lovely you two. And this house is wonderful!" Holly complimented.

Beca nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it really is. As soon as we stepped foot here, we knew that this was the one."

"Well, I can see why." Holly said. "It is a beautiful home."

"We're glad you think so." Chloe said. "We'll give you some time to get settled, the twins should be waking up soon from their nap. I can't wait for you to meet them."

While Holly was unpacking her stuff, Beca went to check on the twins before she went out onto the back deck. She leaned against the railing, smiling as the ocean breeze blew through her hair. Chloe walked out behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her and kissing the back of her shoulder. "Hey," Chloe whispered, running her hands up and down Beca's sides. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. How are you, my love?" Beca asked, turning so that she was facing her wife.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders, then moved her arms up and draped them over Beca's shoulders. "I'm on cloud nine." She said with a soft smile. "I'm a mother of two beautiful babies, and I have the most amazing wife to spend the rest of my life with. So, I'm doing pretty well."

Beca smiled. "Well, if that's what being on cloud nine feels like, then I'm on cloud nine as well," she replied, gazing at Chloe lovingly. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca on the lips gently.

"Life is pretty good right now, isn't it?" Chloe murmured, leaning their foreheads together. "I haven't felt so blessed in my lifetime."

"Neither have I. Everything's falling into place like we wanted it to," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hands in hers.

"Those two kids sleeping in there have been such a treat and it's only been a couple weeks." Chloe said. "I don't even care that they wake me up a lot."

"I don't know if I can say the same," Beca joked, chuckling and smiling. "Them waking up a lot can be exhausting, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

Holly then walked out with her cup of water refilled. "Wow, this view truly is breathtaking you two. I understand why you guys love it here." She said, taking a sip of water.

"That's one of the reasons we love it." Chloe said smiling.

"Beca, what would your opinion be if I said I was considering moving out here?" Holly asked.

Beca's jaw dropped a little bit, and then she smiled. "I'd say that's a great idea!" She said excitedly, beaming at her mother. "Are you really considering moving out here?" She asked.

"I hate being so far away from my daughter, and I want to be a part of my grandkids' lives." Holly said smiling softly. "So, to answer your question, yes. I am considering moving out here."

Beca squealed a little bit and hugged her mom tightly. "You moving out here would mean the world to me, Mom," the brunette said, pulling away from the embrace only when her mother did.

"Good, because I was hoping to look at some possible small houses for myself." Holly said.

"Well, I'm sure Beca and I will be happy to go house hunting with you." Chloe stated, smiling at her wife's mother.

"Yeah, we'd love to go house hunting with you. We can show you all the great places to go to in Los Angeles as well. Having been here for quite some time now, I know this city like it's the back of my hand," Beca added with a chuckle.

"I believe you." Holly said, smiling at her daughter's excitement. "I don't want to miss my grandchildren's life and I want to be able to support your career if you should ever need some help."

Both Beca and Chloe smiled gratefully at Holly. "Thank you, Mom. That really means a lot. I'll definitely have to take you up on that offer," Beca replied.

A few minutes later, Chloe heard the babies' crying come through the monitor. "And that's our cue to go get the babies. Would you like to come and meet your grandkids, Holly?"

"Absolutely!" She said excitedly, making Beca and Chloe smile as they walked to the nursery.

They walked inside, and Beca went to Noah's crib, picking up the little boy and starting to rock him back and forth in her arms to get him to calm down. Chloe picked up Charlie and soothed her by gently rocking her back and forth. She then looked at Holly, who had tears forming in her eyes as she saw her grandchildren for the first time. "Would you like to hold Charlie, Holly?" Chloe said smiling.

All Holly could do was nod, and then Chloe walked over and held baby Charlie out so Holly could take her. "Wow, she's beautiful," Holly said, smiling and looking at the baby she was holding. "Hey, Charlie. It's me, your grandma. I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you," she said softly to the baby.

Chloe took out her phone and said, "Beca, stand next to your mother with Noah, I want to capture this moment." She said with a smile. When Beca stood next to her mother, Chloe took the picture and smiled. "Perfect."

Beca smiled, continuing to rock Noah back and forth in her arms. Once he calmed down, Beca went to the couch and sat down, putting Noah down next to her. "Alright buddy, let's see if you can crawl!" The little boy looked at her, obviously not understanding her. "Right, you can't understand words yet," she said with a chuckle.

"Babe, they're only a couple weeks olds." Chloe said chuckling. "They haven't even rolled over yet. It'll be a while before they can keep their head up on their own let alone crawl." She said, smiling at the babies as they lay on the floor, fidgeting around like babies do.

"Well, I want my children to be overachievers. Starting now, we're going to be training them so that they will learn to crawl before all the other kids," Beca said, looking fondly at the two babies on the floor.

Holly laughed at her daughter's comment. "You certainly got your father's sense of humor." She stated. "That's for sure."

"Oh, I'm not kidding Mom. I'm being serious. I have very high expectations for these two," Beca said with a serious tone and look on her face.

Chloe smiled at her wife. She put her arm around Beca's shoulder and kissed her wife's cheek. "Let's give it a couple months before we start 'baby boot camp' alright honey? We already have a lot on our hands." She said chuckling softly.

Beca sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess if you really want to wait, then we will," she said, pretending to be disappointed. She then looked back at the babies, who were watching their conversation. "See, look! They want to start baby boot camp early, don't you two?"

"I think it's because they're hungry and are wondering why I haven't done so yet." Chloe said, smirking at Beca before getting on the floor to pick up Noah. "Babe, will you get the blanket for me please?"

"Absolutely," Beca replied, standing up and going to get the blanket from the next room. She came back and gave Chloe the blanket, then picked up Charlie and set the baby down in her own lap.

Later that night, Beca and Holly went to pick up Chloe's mother from the airport, and then picked up some pizza on the way home so they could eat at soon as they got back to the house. "I can't wait to meet my second and third grandkids!" Kelly said smiling. Blaine, Chloe's older brother, and his wife Carly had a baby boy about seven months ago.

"You're absolutely going to love them," Holly said to Kelly with a smile on her face, "They're the most precious things that you'll ever see." Beca nodded in agreement as she drove, keeping her eyes on the road while her mother talked with her mother-in-law.

Once they picked up some pizza, Beca drove the three of them back to their house where Chloe was waiting with the kids. "Hey Mom!" She said, walking over to give her mother a hug as she held Noah in her hands.

Kelly embraced Chloe for a few moments, and then smiled at the little baby boy. "And who is this?" She asked.

"That's little Noah, and Charlie is over here," Beca said, putting the pizza down and then going to get her daughter.

"I think he has mine and dad's eyes." Chloe said, smiling at her son. "Don't you think, Mom? I think he looks like his grandpa."

Kelly studied the baby's face, and then nodded. "He definitely has Richard's eyes, that's for sure," she said, smiling at the baby. "He's a real cutie pie."

"Yeah," Chloe said, tearing up happily. "He would've loved his grandpa." She said, letting her mother hold her grandson for the first time.

Beca came back into the room, holding Charlie in her arms. "There's someone else that I think you'd like to meet," she said to Kelly, who was now holding Noah.

"Yes! And who might this be?" Kelly asked, smiling at Charlie.

"This is Charlie." Chloe said, smiling at her wife as she walked in holding their beautiful baby girl. "She was born about two and a half minutes or so before Noah, but she got my eyes as well."

"I'm sure that you're happy about that, Beca," Kelly said to her daughter-in-law with a little laugh.

Beca nodded and smiled. "A few minutes after they were born, I was already anticipating the moment that they'd open their eyes so we'd see if they had Chloe's blue eyes or Jesse's brown eyes."

"I think Charlie is going to have my red hair, but I think Noah with have Jesse's brown hair." Chloe stated. "Either way, no matter what happened, I couldn't be happier."

"And I couldn't be happier for you two. You deserve this more than anyone else in the world," Holly said. Kelly nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"It's wonderful." Kelly said. "I'm so happy for you too as well. I know how much you've wanted kids, Chloe. And I'm sure If Richard were here he'd say how happy he was for you too."

Beca smiled back at Kelly. "Thanks for coming out here, Kelly. And you too, Mom. We really appreciate it."

"We wouldn't miss seeing these two for the world." Kelly said with a smile.

"When does your father get here, sweetheart?" Holly asked Beca as she took ahold of Charlie so Kelly could hold Noah.

"His flight arrives tomorrow morning, a little bit before noon," Beca replied, smiling as her mother and mother-in-law fawned over her two children.

"Sounds good, I bet he can't wait to meet these little miracles." Holly stated with a big smile on her face.

Beca chuckled, rolling her eyes a bit. "Believe me, he's made it pretty clear that he's excited to meet the twins," she replied. The other three women chuckled at Beca's comment before they all gathered in the kitchen to eat some pizza.

"So mom," Chloe said. "How is my nephew? The picture's that Blaine and Carly post of Ren are just adorable."

"I know, right? He's just so adorable! Your babies are certainly giving him a run for his money, however," Kelly replied with a smile.

"He was so cute when they brought him out here," Chloe stated. "I can't wait for him to meet his cousins."

"I'm sure he'll love the twins, and the twins will definitely love him. It'll be so cute when they're all running around together," Kelly said, imagining her three grandchildren playing together.

"Oh that's for sure." Holly said. "It will be the cutest thing you ever see. You know, besides watch Beca talk about Chloe when they had first gotten together." She stated with a laugh. "She was always blushing."

This made Beca blush, and she turned away from her mom. "Why do you always have to find a way to embarrass me?" She grumbled under her breath.

"It shouldn't be embarrassing, it's really sweet." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's lips. "Besides, once our kids are older, you'll be finding every possible way to embarrass them as well." She said once their lips parted.

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point there, babe," Beca said, smiling at the kiss. "You're definitely going to do the same as well."

"Oh for sure, you know I will." Chloe said laughing as they continued to eat the pizza. "I feel bad for those kids, their mothers are going to embarrass them any chance they get once they're older."

The next morning, Holly and Kelly offered to watch the children while Beca and Chloe went to the airport to pick up Beca's father. Chloe and Beca were waiting at the baggage claim, since her father's flight had landed a few minutes ago. "Wow, I haven't seen my dad in a long time either," Beca said.

"Yeah, I don't think we've seen him since right after you had your accident and were in a wheelchair." Chloe said, taking a sip from her water bottle as they waited for Beca's father. "Are you excited to see him?"

"Yeah, I really am. A couple years ago, I never thought those words would come out of my mouth, but I actually am excited to see him," Beca replied with a smile.

"After I first met you, you said you hated your dad. But he's proved himself to be a good person over the last few years." Chloe stated as they stood waiting for John Mitchell.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, he really has been. I'm glad that he's going to get to be a part of our kids' lives," the brunette said. She then saw her dad walking towards them, and she smiled. "Look, there he is!"

"Well, let's go give him a warm welcome!" Chloe said as they walked over Beca's father.

"Hey sweetheart," John said smiling as his daughter quickly walked towards her. He opened his arms for his daughter and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Hey Dad," Beca said with a large smile on her face as she embraced her father. After they hugged for a few moments longer, John turned to Chloe and gave her a hug as well.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell! It's great to see you!" Chloe said once they broke the hug.

"Well, I'm excited to be here." John said smiling. "I can't wait to meet my first grandkids!" He said happily.

"And they can't wait to meet their grandpa," Beca replied, smiling at her dad's enthusiasm. "Let's get your luggage and then head back to the house so you can meet the twins."

"Nothing would make me happier," John said smiling and then following his daughter over to the baggage claim.

"How was your flight Mr. Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, you know you don't have to call me Mr. Mitchell. John is just fine." John said with a friendly smile. "But my flight was pretty nice. Thank you Beca, for paying for my ticket and getting me a first class seat."

"No problem, Dad. Did you like sitting first class?" Beca asked.

John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it was amazing. I'm definitely going to have you pay for my flights more often," he said, making Beca laugh. "Of course I can pay for it myself, but I appreciated the gesture for you to fly me out here to meet little Charlie and Noah. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Well, we're glad you're here John. Beca said you were the first person she called once the babies were born." Chloe said smiling.

"Ah, I remember that conversation very well. I don't know if Beca will admit it, but she was pretty emotional when we were talking on the phone," John said, smiling at his daughter.

"Oh, I was too. It was absolutely incredible getting to meet my children for the first time." Chloe said, helping John get his bags.

"I remember the day Beca was born." John said, slinging his backpack onto his shoulders and wrapping his arm around his daughter. "It was one of if not the greatest moments of my life."

Beca smiled at her dad's words as they walked through the airport towards the parking garages. "Well, I can say the same about the twins. They're the greatest things to ever happen to me besides Chloe."

"And if I'm being honest, you were the best thing that ever happened to me besides your mother. Too bad I went and screwed that up." John said with a sad smile. After a moment he then spoke up. "Alright, let's go! I want to meet my grandkids!"

They drove back to the house, John barely able to contain his excitement. When they finally arrived, Beca parked the car and then opened the door to the house. "We're home!" She called out to her mother and Kelly.

The two women walked out, each one had a baby in their arms. "Hello there John!" Holly said smiling, she and John had managed to become friends again after their daughter began dating Chloe.

"Hey, Holly! I haven't seen you in a while," John said, giving Holly a quick hug before he turned to Kelly and greeted her as well. "Now, I want to meet my grandkids. I think I've been waiting long enough."

"Ah, well this is your grandson, Noah." Holly said smiling. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, you bet I would." John said smiling widely. Once Holly handed Noah over to John, the four other women saw tears in his eyes. "Hello there," he said. "Hello, Noah. It's your grandpa John. It's great to finally meet you."

Noah responded by making an unintelligible sound, which made John even happier. "Did you hear that? He tried to talk to me!" John said, more tears welling up in his eyes. Beca was about to say that Noah was just making random noises, but she stopped herself, instead allowing her dad to enjoy the moment.

"Take a picture," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. "This is a big moment for him, he's meeting his first grandkids for the first time."

Beca nodded and took out her phone from her pocket, snapping a couple of photos of the moment. "Wow," she said, smiling to herself when she saw the pure joy on her dad's face.

Later that night, Beca and her father were sitting out on the back porch admiring the view. "It's a really great place you and Chloe have here, Beca. I couldn't be more proud of the person you've become."

Beca smiled at her dad's words. She had always been someone who wanted to please others, especially her parents. "Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot to hear you say that."

"Seeing you with your life put together, makes me see how not put together I was at your age. It makes me realize that I never really apologized for leaving you and mom. Which is something I never should've done. It's my biggest regret." John said, looking down. "I loved your mom, and I still do. Things were never the same after-" he said, looking down. "Never mind, I don't want to ruin the mood."

"No, keep talking. I want to hear what you have to say. We don't get to see each other often. What is it, Dad?" Beca asked.

"When you were eight years old, your mother and I decided we wanted to try and have another baby." John started, sniffling a little bit. He sat back in a chair on the porch before continuing.

"We started trying, and after about four months or so your mother was pregnant." He said smiling. "We didn't want to say anything to you until after three months because we wanted to to surprise you when we found out the gender at three months. Everything was going well, and your mom was about two and a half months pregnant. One night she woke up and was bleeding badly. We went to the hospital, but I already knew what had happened and so did your mother. We had some tests done, and the doctor said we had lost the baby." He said, tearing up.

"We were heartbroken, and things just weren't the same afterwards." He said, unable to make eye contact with his only daughter.

Beca was speechless, still comprehending what her father just told her. "Dad, I-I don't know what to say," she said, looking down as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm sorry we never told you what happened," John said. "You were still so young, and we didn't know how we would explain it to you." He murmured, looking up at Beca for the first time in about a minute. "But I just want you to know that your mother and I, we loved each other very, very much. And we tried to make it work, we really did, but I was weak. I was weak and I left you and your mother, and everyday I look back on that as the biggest mistake of my life because well, I still love your mother very much. And I love you both with all of my heart. But I screwed everything up Beca, and I'm so, so sorry."

Beca was silent for a few minutes. "Dad," she started, looking at her father, "I was mad at you for the longest time because you left Mom and I. I now realize that was selfish of me. You don't need to apologize to me, or try to make amends with me. We're good. The person you need to talk to is Mom, and you know why."

"Beca, even if I tried, your mother wouldn't want me back anyways. We agreed to stay friends and so far that's worked out for us. We've been divorced about twelve years now, she's probably found someone else." John said, looking down. "I love her, but I screwed up. And I wasn't brave enough to fix it when there was still time. We've both made amends, and I'm happy being friends with your mother as long as it means she's still in my life."

Beca nodded. "I understand. I'm just saying that if you still care about her, why not give it a shot? I know that you two have agreed to be friends, but if there's still a spark there then you should go for it," she said.

John smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm, knowing she got it from her mother. "Maybe I will, just don't get your hopes up okay?" When Beca nodded, John stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep. Tomorrow you said you would show me around your recording studio at work, is that still on? I'd like to see how things go for you on a daily basis now. You know, besides besides being a new mother of two beautiful babies and a lovely wife."

"Yeah, of course! You might find it boring after a couple hours, so I'll warn you in advance," Beca told her dad with a chuckle, "We can go out to lunch too if you'd like. I can give you the Beca Mitchell tour of Los Angeles."

"That sounds lovely," John said. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head before going inside.

Chloe was getting ready for bed when she saw Beca walk in. "Hey babe, you and your dad seemed to be in deep conversation outside." She said, putting on some pjs. "What were you two talking about?"

"We were just catching up, talking about what we've been up to lately. You know, that kind of stuff," Beca said, deciding not to tell Chloe about what else they had talked about since she was still a little shell-shocked from her father's revelation to her. "Are Noah and Charlie asleep?"

"Yeah, I just laid them down in their room." Chloe said, getting under the covers. "Is everything okay?" She asked, noticing Beca seemed a bit out of it. "You seem a little zoned out."

Beca laid down beside Chloe, getting under the covers as well. "Yeah, I'm fine baby. Everything's fine. Today's just been a really eventful day and I'm tired, that's all," Beca replied, pulling Chloe closer to her.

"Okay, just know you can tell me if there is," Chloe mentioned, smiling as her wife pulled her close. "It has been a busy couple of days though, are you excited to go back to work tomorrow?"

"You bet I am," Beca said, smiling and chuckling a little. "My dad's gonna come with me to see what it's like at the studio, and then we're gonna go out for some lunch afterwards."

"That's great babe, I bet he'll really have fun getting to see what you do." Chloe said. "Your mom and my mom are going to watch the babies tomorrow so you can have a day with your dad."

"That's great! I'm sure that they'll have no problem keeping the little rascals under control. What are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Beca asked.

"I'm probably going to the gym to work out, and start getting back in shape, and then I'm going to come home and take the kids to their first doctor's appointment with my mom and your mom." She said, noticing Beca still seemed a bit preoccupied. "Are you sure nothing's wrong baby? You can tell me."

Beca hesitated, debating whether or not she should tell Chloe. "I'm fine, babe. I'm just thinking about some of the stuff my dad said. Everything's fine, though. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Chloe said, curious as to why Beca wouldn't just say why she seemed puzzled. Even though Chloe was curious, she decided not to bug Beca too much over it. "Just know you can tell me if you feel like you need to." She said, kissing Beca's lips gently. "Goodnight, babe." She whispered. "I love you."

Beca smiled, leaning into the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away. "I love you too, baby. Goodnight," she murmured, closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **So! Life with the new babies is a busy one, no doubt about it! But it seems Beca's father is still in love with her mother. Will Beca help him go for it and will her mother and father get the happily ever after they always dreamed off before everything went wrong? Stay tuned!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Gabi and Elle.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Confession

Chapter 16: A Confession

The next morning, Beca headed off to work with her father; Kelly and Holly had agreed to watch the kids while Chloe went to the gym to workout and go grocery shopping. Chloe was running on the treadmill at a good pace, she was trying to get back into the best shape possible: working out as much as she could as well as eating right was the first step in that long process.

When Beca and her father arrived at the studio, Beca sent a quick text to Chloe to let her wife know that they got there safely before she took her father inside. She gave him a brief tour of the studio, which ended at Beca's office. "So? What do you think so far?" She asked.

"It's very nice here Beca," he father stated with a big smile. "I'm impressed. What's your favorite part about working here sweetie? I want to know all about it!"

"I mean, I love everything about this place so it's kinda hard to choose my favorite thing. I do really like the view in my office. I can see all of downtown Los Angeles," Beca replied to her father. Once the two of them made their way into Beca's office, John smiled.

"Wow, you can see all of downtown LA, it's beautiful." John said smiling as they sat down. "Are you going to be on any shows soon with your album coming out?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. My boss and I have been talking about possibly doing a tour, but I'd have to talk about it with Chloe first. I don't want to leave her alone with the kids for a long period of time. I know that she's capable, but I just want to help out in as many ways as I can," Beca said, sitting down in the chair behind her desk.

"Plus you don't want to miss the kids growing up." John said as Beca sat down. "If I were you, I'd wait till the summer to go on your world tour so Chloe can join you with the kids." He said smiling at his daughter in her official office chair. "It's only November anyways, you have plenty of time to plan."

"Yeah, that is a good point. I'm not sure if taking the twins would be the best idea, though. They might not be ready for the constant traveling yet," Beca said, "But we still have a long ways to go, so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Well, I'd talk to Chloe and see what she Doesn't she have that big choir completion coming up in February. Didn't you say it's in Amsterdam? You wouldn't miss that because the twins couldn't go, would you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want to, but if it was best for the twins, then I definitely would. Since the twins are here, now we have to put raising them first above everything else." Beca said, taking a sip of her water.

"Just talk to Chloe, that's what I recommend. I think she'd be understanding, but it might upset her if you're not there." John stated. "I'll make you a deal, if I ask your mother out to dinner, you'll talk to Chloe about the competition in march."

"It's a deal," Beca said without any hesitation. She held her hand out for her dad to shake, and once he did the brunette smiled. "Now you better ask Mom out for dinner."

"I will, I will." John said smiling, and chuckling at his daughter. "There's no promise that she'll agree to it, but I will ask her."

Beca smiled. "And since you're going to ask Mom to dinner, I'll talk to Chloe like I promised," the brunette replied.

Later that day Chloe was back at home, unloading the dishes from the dishwasher. She had just fed each of the twins, and so she was cleaning up around the house. She then heard the door open and then a familiar pair of arms wrap around her. "Hello there, music maestro." She said smiling.

Beca planted a couple of sweet kisses on Chloe's neck. "Hello there, my beautiful wife. How was your afternoon?" She whispered in the redhead's ear, continuing to leave kisses on her neck.

"Pretty good, the twins are napping." Chloe said smiling and turning around to kiss her wife once she unloaded the last dish. "I got a workout in, which was nice. What about you? Did your dad enjoy spending time with you at work?"

"Yeah! We had a really nice day together. He really liked the view from my office, although that's understandable because it's an amazing view," Beca said with a chuckle.

"It is a pretty great view. I have to ask, have you gotten closer to finishing the album?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Yes I have. And I actually wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, one which relates to the album," Beca said. She went to the couch in the living room and sat down, motioning for Chloe to join her.

Chloe followed Beca and sat down in living room on the couch, smiling as Beca sat on the couch beside. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'll start with what's related to the album since that's what we were just talking about," Beca said. She paused before continuing. "My boss asked me if I would be willing to do a tour after the album is released. How would you feel about me doing that?"

"When would it be?" Chloe asked. "I mean, if it's in the summer, then twins would be old enough to travel." She stated.

"It would probably be during the summer, but even so, I'm not sure that taking the twins would be a good idea. It might be a lot of stress on them, having to travel for several hours each day," Beca replied.

"So I wouldn't get to see you for four months or more?" Chloe asked, looking down. "Wouldn't you want to be there to see the twins grow? If they were there you wouldn't miss anything."

"Of course I want to see you, and of course I want to see the twins grow. I just don't want to put them in a situation that isn't ideal for you and them. We'd be constantly travelling, and I know that they'd be old enough but I don't know how that will affect them. I'm not completely ruling it out, but I just want to make sure that if we do decide to all go on this tour that it's what is best for everyone," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"Beca, of course the tour is necessary. It's for your career." Chloe said, looking at their hands. "I just don't want to be apart from you that long. And I don't think being away from the twins would be good for you either."

"I don't want to be apart from you all either. I'd love it if you came with me on the tour. But like I said before, I don't want you or the twins to be put in an unideal situation. And if you decide that you do want to come with me and that you're okay with the busy schedule, then that's great. I just wanted to hear from you before I made any decisions about it," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Beca, I don't want to miss out on the amazing things your career has brought to you. And I don't you want to possibly miss their first crawl, or their first steps." Chloe said, running her fingers in her red hair, hearing the babies on the baby monitor. "Just, let's put a pin in it for now, I'm going to go check on the twins."

Beca nodded, watching Chloe walk down the hall to go check on the twins. She sighed once Chloe left the room, running her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, she got up and went to check on the twins as well, deciding not to bring up the tour until later. The redhead was rocking Noah back and forth in the chair, so Beca went and got Charlie and began to do the same.

Meanwhile, John was thinking of how he'd ask Holly out to dinner. He wasn't sure exactly how he should do it, but he knew that he had to take this chance. If he didn't take this chance when he had it now, he might not get another chance at fixing his relationship with Holly.

Holly was coming back in from sitting on the deck. "Hello John," she said smiling. "How was your day with Beca? She has an amazing office view doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she really does. You can see the entire city from there," John said, smiling nervously. He looked down, shuffling his feet a little bit.

"We definitely have a talented daughter, if I do say so myself. I'm so proud of her." Holly said, sitting down at the piano. "I remember I taught her how to play piano and sing, and she got your talented writing skills."

John nodded, looking back up and bringing his gaze to meet Holly's. "She definitely is talented, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure that your skills have served her better than mine have. Regardless, I'm still so proud of her. She's worked so hard for everything that she's gotten," he said.

"She definitely has," Holly said smiling at John. "How are things back at the university?" She asked, filling a vase with some water to put some flowers she had picked outside in the vase.

"Things at Barden are pretty good. The enrollment is up again, which is great since we were coming off of a down year. How are things back up in Maine?" John asked, his eyes following Holly's every move.

"Well, it's Maine. Not a lot goes on up there. I don't know if Beca told you this, but I'm thinking of moving out to LA and bring my jewelry and art business out here so I'll have a brand new start," Holly said with a smile as she set the flowers on the window sill.

John was surprised by this news, wondering why Beca hadn't told him. Nevertheless, he smiled widely. "Really? That's amazing, Holly! I'm sure that Beca is absolutely thrilled that you're going to be moving out here, especially now that she has two babies on her hands."

Holly smiled at John, "Well, I'm glad you support this idea as well." She said getting a glass of orange juice. "I just want to be a part of my grandkids' lives as much as I can."

John nodded. "Yeah, I can understand why you'd want that. The twins are so, so adorable. Hopefully I'll be able to come out and visit a lot as well. I'll definitely be using more of my vacation days now," John replied with a chuckle.

"Well, Chloe's school is looking for a brand new principal. Maybe you should consider applying. I know you told me that your dream job was to be a principal of a prestigious high school. And let me tell you, John. Chloe's high school that she teaches at is probably one of the top high schools in the country." Holly stated, sitting down at one of the counter stools. "You should look into that."

John thought about Holly's suggestion for a few moments. "It does sound like a tempting offer, but I'm not sure that I'd even stand a chance at getting the job. I'm not qualified enough to be a principal of a high school. I've taught at Barden for some time, but that's really all the experience that I have. If it's as prestigious a school as you say it is, there will be plenty of other candidates who will all have been principals of high schools for quite some time. I just don't see how I'd even be considered," John said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh John, that's not the you I know." Holly stated. "One of the first things you said to me when we started dating in college is that the only dreams that break us are the ones we didn't dare to dream. It's one of the wisest things you've ever said, and whenever I feel like I can't achieve something, I think of that saying, and I go for it." Holly said smiling at her ex-husband. "You should go for this, I don't think you'll regret it."

John paused again to think about what Holly said. "I know that if I get the job, I'll be really happy. But if I don't get the job, then what do I do? I won't have an option to fall back on, unless I apply for the job while I'm still teaching at Barden. I don't want to come all the way out here only to have to pack my bags and leave because I don't get the job."

Holly took his hand and smiled softly. "You don't have to leave the job you're at, but ask Chloe to get an interview. If you get the job, great. If not, you'll still have your job waiting for you at Barden. You'll regret not taking a chance."

John slowly nodded. "You're right, Holly. I'm going to apply for this job. There might not be another opportunity like this, so I might as well give it a shot." He looked at Holly, and then at their hands. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with me about this. I really appreciate it."

"That's the John I know," Holly said smiling. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" She asked.

John hesitated for a few moments before deciding to go for it. "Uh, yeah. There's actually something I wanted to ask you," he said nervously. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Would you maybe want to go out for dinner sometime? You know, so we could catch up and that sort of thing?"

"That sounds lovely, as long as you're paying." Holly joked with a smile on her face. "But yes, I would love to."

John smiled widely, trying to contain his excitement. "Alright, cool!" He said with a big grin. "And to clarify, I will be paying for the dinner, so you better not stand me up," he said jokingly.

"I definitely will not stand you up. That's never something I would do, and I think you know that, John." Holly said with a smile. "I'm going to go see if Chloe needs help with dinner. I can't wait for our dinner tomorrow." She said before walking away.

Then in walked Beca, and John smiled. "Hey, I asked your mom out to dinner and she said yes! We're going out tomorrow to catch up with each other. How was your talk with Chloe?" Beca sighed, and that was all John needed to know. "She didn't take it well, did she?"

"I don't think she understands my reasons for not wanting her and the twins to come on the tour. She wants me to go, but she doesn't want me to miss the kids' lives, and neither do I. I just don't know what to do," Beca said.

"Well, just give her a chance to think it over." John said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What else did she say?"

"That was pretty much it. I was going to say something else, but the twins woke up so our conversation was put on hold," Beca replied.

"I think Chloe understands that bringing the twins on the tour may be hard on them, but she doesn't want you to not be around for their big milestones. She wants you to be a present parent and that was her best idea. She loves you so much Beca, and she knows you love her too, I'm sure right she's trying to look at it from your point of view. So maybe you should do the same and look at it from her side of the picture." John said, giving his daughter good fatherly advice.

Beca nodded. "I understand your point, and I am trying to look at it from her side. I even told her that it was still a possibility. I just want to put the twins first in this situation. Whatever is best for them is what I want."

John smiled at his daughter, her parental instinct had kicked in and John couldn't be more proud of his daughter. "And you and Chloe will figure out what that is soon enough. Don't stress over it, you guys will come to a decision."

Beca nodded. "Now, I want to know exactly what happened with Mom. So she said yes?" Beca said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Well, first she told me that Chloe's school is looking for a new principal and she convinced me to apply since it's always been my dream to be a principal." John said happily. "And then I asked her if she wanted to catch up over dinner tomorrow and she said yes." He had a big smile on his face.

"Wow, that's awesome Dad! I'm really happy for you," Beca said, giving him a big hug. "So if you get the job at Chloe's school, then you're going to move out here? That'll be great!"

"Well, it's always been a dream of mine to be principal of a school. And this would be so convenient because I'd get to help take care of the twins if you and Chloe ever needed me to." John said smiling at his daughter's excitement, hugging her back. "Though I'm not getting my hopes up, it's a very prestigious school."

"Dad, any school would be lucky to have you as their principal. Any other people who apply for the job won't stand a chance against you," Beca said confidently. "I have a feeling that it's going to turn out better than you think."

"Well, I'm going ask Chloe later to see if I can get an interview. That's the first step." John said. "And thank you sweetie, it's nice to know that you believe in me."

"I'll always believe in you, Dad. Sometimes I wasn't able to see it, but I know that you always believed in me even when I acted like I hated you during college. Believing in you is the least I can do to thank you for believing in me," Beca replied.

John hugged his daughter again and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you sweetheart, it means a lot to hear you say that."

Right as their hug ended, Chloe walked in, carefully carrying both the twins in her hand and sitting on the couch. Beca looked over and saw that Chloe had entered the room, so she went and sat next to her wife on the couch. "Hey," she said, smiling at the twins. "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't be? I mean besides the fact that firstly, you won't tell me what's going on with you and your dad, and secondly you seem pretty reluctant to even consider us going on tour with you." Chloe said, which instantly shocked both Beca and her father.

"I think this is my cue to leave," John said, walking out of the room.

Beca sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, you're right. I haven't been completely honest or fair to you, but I have a reason, okay? Can you please just hear me out? I don't want any more arguments."

"Please, give me a reason. A good one. Because I hate it when you withhold the truth from me or keep secrets." Chloe said, still focusing on the twins.

Beca bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "Last night, my dad told me the real reason why he and my mother got divorced," she said quietly, still looking down. "When I was eight, my mom and my dad were trying to have another baby, and my mom ended up getting pregnant. They didn't want to tell me until they found out the gender, because they wanted it to be a surprise. But when my mom was around two and a half months pregnant, she had a miscarriage."

Chloe looked down at her babies and then looked at Beca, placing her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Why didn't you just tell me when I knew it was bothering you? I could've comforted you but you hid it from me."

"I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how I would do that. I mean, I'm still processing it. It's a hard thing to understand. That's why I didn't tell you about it until now," Beca said, turning her head to look at Chloe.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you're so reluctant to take the kids on the tour. Beca, I get that you think the traveling will be hard on them. And maybe sometimes it will be, but don't you think that being there for them, even when it's on the road is more important? Correct me if I'm wrong, but being present for your children seems like the most important thing." Chloe stated.

"You're not wrong, okay? I want to be there for them, I really do. I don't want to miss any part of their lives. But you yourself said that I have to go on this tour, and we both want what's best for the kids. We just have to decide what we think is best. If we decide that taking them on the tour is what's best for them, then we'll do that. I'm trying to put them first here, Chlo. Don't you understand that?" Beca said.

"You don't think I'm trying to put them first?" Chloe said, glaring at Beca. "You don't think that I've considered every possible option that would be good for them? I'm their mother just like you, I've been putting them first since I was pregnant with them and you know that." She stated sternly, standing up to place them in their crib. "I have been spending day and night with them. I carried them in my stomach, for nine freaking months Beca! I have been putting them first. And I know you are too, but the fact that you think I'm doing this for any other reason besides what's best for them then maybe I should stay home with them while you go on tour. So I can fucking prove to you that I'll be putting them first!" She said. Her hormones were still pretty strong even after giving birth, so if her emotions had been more under control she might not have screamed so much. But she was saying what was on her mind.

Chloe began to tear up, and then stormed out of the room, leaving Beca standing there speechless. This was definitely the opposite of how she had wanted this conversation to go.

Meanwhile the redhead went to her bedroom to change into a swimsuit and then walked out and got in their hot tub, trying to relax as much as possible after hers and Beca's fight.

Back inside the house, Beca was still sitting on the couch after Chloe's sudden outburst. The brunette sighed and stood up, going to their room and closing the door. She sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Man, I really screwed up this time," she muttered to herself.

Holly and Kelly were watching the kids while Beca and Chloe both had some time to cool off.

Chloe was thinking about what Beca had said, how traveling with the twins wouldn't be good for the babies because they were still so little. And she could see why Beca would think that, it wouldn't be easy. Not in the slightest. Chloe groaned to herself and put her head in hands, knowing Beca was probably right. And she had just totally freaked out at Beca for no reason whatsoever. "Fucking hormones," she said to herself.

Beca was also thinking of their conversation. She had done as her dad had suggested and tried to make Chloe understand her perspective while also respecting her opinion, and that had backfired terribly. She still didn't know what she should do about the whole situation, and she was worried that if they didn't figure it out soon that they would continue to fight about it.

Just then, Chloe walked in. She was wrapped in a towel from the hot tub and was taking her hair out of the bun. She didn't see Beca at first but when she did, she startled herself. "Shit, I didn't see you." Chloe said as she walked over into the bathroom to change back into some clothes.

After about five minutes, she came back out in a loose tank top and some jeans shorts. She then gathered herself and looked at Beca. "I'll stay here with the twins while you on tour." She said, getting Beca to look up at her. "It's what's best for them, they shouldn't have to travel that much. I thought about what you said, and while I still don't want them to be away from you for so long, they shouldn't be on the road that young." Chloe then took a deep breath. "There, okay? I hope that clears everything up, and that it proves I'm not putting myself first." She said before walking back out to help Holly and Kelly finish cooking dinner.

"Chlo, wait!" Beca said, standing up and following Chloe out of the bedroom. "I thought about what you said too, and I want to apologize for making it seem like I think you're putting yourself first. You definitely aren't, and I see that every day. You're the best mother that these kids could ask for, and nobody knows what's best for them like you." Beca paused and reached out to take Chloe's hand. "If it's okay with you, I'll talk to my boss about what we can do to accommodate you and the twins coming along with me on the tour."

"But I thought you said that having them travel would be too much on them." Chloe stated, sniffling a little.

"If the tour started in the summer, they would be old enough to travel. Granted, it would be a lot of traveling, but I'm sure that there are ways to ease the stress that traveling might put on them. Like, we could have a tour bus and drive everywhere instead of flying. I'll talk to my boss about what he can do for us, and then I can also talk to Rena and see what she thinks. I'm sure they'll both be glad to help us," Beca replied, wiping away a few of Chloe's tears.

"You'd really want us there?" Chloe said smiling. When Beca instantly nodded her head, Chloe smiled wider. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"I just want to do what's best for all of us. If you're happy and the twins are happy, then I'm happy. This is the best option for us all, so I think we should give it a shot," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe.

Chloe leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered, once she had pulled back from the kiss. "Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me. I was just doing the right thing," Beca said with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, what about my competition in February? They won't be big enough to travel then, what are we going to do about that?" Chloe asked.

Beca scratched the back of her head. "Well, I could stay home with them, but I know that you like it when I go to the competitions. Maybe we could have someone watch them, like my parents or your mom?" Beca suggested.

"I'd hate to leave the kids, but it would only be for a week rather than four months." Chloe stated. "I think asking your mom to do it wouldn't be a bad idea, especially considering that she wants to move out here."

"That seems like a good idea. I can ask her about it," Beca said. She then remembered what her dad had told her about him wanting to apply for the job at Chloe's school. "Hey, I just remembered that my dad was also thinking of moving out here. He wants to apply for the job opening at your school."

"Oh my god! He'd be perfect for that job! I'll get him an interview right away!" Chloe said smiling happily. "That would be so great to have him out here."

"Yeah, I think so to," Beca said with a smile, "He wasn't sure if he was qualified enough to get the job, but I think that he is."

"Oh for sure, I think he'd do an amazing job. I'll get him an interview for Monday." Chloe stated, smiling widely at her wife.

"Great! I'll tell him as soon as I see him. He's really going to be thrilled," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed her wife's lips, wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders. "I hate it when we fight," Beca whispered, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist as they embraced one another.

"I hate it too babe," Chloe whispered, leaning their foreheads together. "But we figured it out, and we're going to be okay because we love each other. And that's what matters the most."

"Mmhmm," Beca said, nodding her head in agreement. "We always work things out in the end."

"Yes, we do." Chloe murmured. "I love you babe, so much." She whispered, kissing Beca's lips again.

"I love you too. Forever and always," Beca whispered back right before their lips connected for a second time.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kelly said, walking into the hallway.

"No, you aren't mom." Chloe said chuckling. "What's up?"

"Dinner's ready," Kelly replied with a smile.

Everyone gathered in the dining room, where the dinner awaited them like Kelly had promised. "Wow, this food looks really good, Kelly. I bet it tastes even better," Beca said to her mother-in-law with a smile.

"Well, I hope that you will enjoy it." Kelly said. "Dig in everyone."

Chloe smiled and took a bite of the steak and hummed in approval. "Mom, this is absolutely amazing!"

"I agree, Kelly. This food is amazing. Now I know where Chloe gets her cooking abilities from," Beca said as she finished a bite of the steak.

"I'm glad you guys enjoy it." Kelly said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes and then some asparagus. Everyone continued to eat the wonderful food, engaging in light-hearted conversations with one another until everyone's plate was clean.

After dinner, Beca and her father cleaned up the dishes and then joined Kelly, Holly, Chloe and the twins out on the back deck to watch the sunset. Chloe was rocking back and forth with Charlie sleeping in her arms while Holly held Noah. "Hey babe," Chloe said, smiling when Beca walked up and kissed her lips.

"Hey," Beca said, smiling and pulling away from the kiss after a couple moments. She then looked out at the sun, which was just starting to set behind the ocean's waves. "I'll never get over how pretty the sunset is," she said softly.

"I can see why you'd never get sick of it sweetheart," John said, sitting next to Holly. "It's very beautiful." Holly nodded in agreement, smiling at John for a moment before watching the sunset like the rest of them.

"I swear, there have been so many sunsets that Beca and I have just sat and watched out here. It doesn't get much better than this." Chloe said, smiling at the orange and pink sky.

"You two really hit the jackpot when you were looking for a house. It's in a great location that's close to the city but far enough out where there isn't tons of traffic. It's absolutely gorgeous on the inside, and you get views like this every night," Kelly said to Beca and Chloe.

"We are pretty lucky," Chloe said. "I have to admit that." She rocked back and forth in the chair with Charlie.

"And on top of that, you have two beautiful children. That must feel amazing," Holly said, looking down at her grandson who was asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, it really does feel amazing. It's the best feeling in the world," Beca replied.

Chloe looked over at her wife. "Yeah, it really is." She said, squeezing Beca's hand gently.

Beca returned Chloe's loving gaze, smiling softly before standing up. "Why don't we go inside for some dessert? I think we have some ice cream in the freezer and some brownies in the fridge, if anyone wants some."

"That sounds great," John said. "I'll go set it out on the counter. Who wants their brownies heated up?" He asked, getting a quick head count.

After he went inside, Chloe stood up. "Holly, I think it's times to put these two angels in their crib."

Holly nodded and stood up. "Say goodnight to everyone, Noah," she said in a cute little voice, taking the baby's arm and waving it around so it appeared he was waving to everyone.

Chloe and Holly took the two babies inside, leaving Beca and Kelly out on the deck. "So, Beca. You and I haven't had a big chance to catch up, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, Kelly, I really am. Everything's been amazing, especially now that the twins are here. I couldn't have asked for things to play out in any other way," Beca said, a happy smile on her face. "How are you?"

"Well, it's been odd having to live in Tampa without Richard there. I'm still getting over losing him, but I'm coping. And getting to spend some time with you, Chloe, and the twins has really been good for me." Kelly said smiling at the younger woman.

"Well, I'm glad that we're able to help you get through this. I know how hard losing Richard has been on you, and I want you to know that if you ever need anything, you can just give me a call," Beca said, smiling back at her mother-in-law.

"Thank you Beca, it's very nice to have loving daughter-in-laws like you and Carly in my life. It let's me know my kids are safe and happy, and I also get a friend out of it." Kelly stated with a smile on her face.

"I'm just doing what any daughter-in-law would do for her mother-in-law," Beca replied, "And I mean what I said. Just call me if you ever need anything."

"I will take you up on that offer." Kelly said smiling. "As long as you do the same if you ever need my advice."

"I will. Thank you for that offer. I really appreciate it," Beca said with a genuine tone.

Just then, Beca's father called everyone to the kitchen for ice cream and brownies. Everyone gathered around the counter and engaged in some friendly conversation.

"You know, I feel that leftover food is often unappreciated. These leftover brownies and ice cream taste amazing, and we've had them for a while," Beca said as she finished a bite of her brownie.

"Well, I say we make a deal. To not let leftover food go waste. And to appreciate like it's not just leftovers, but a fresh, perfect meal." Chloe said smiling as tasted the gooey and delicious brownie mixed with the ice cream.

"Alright then, we have a deal," Beca replied with a smile. She finished her brownie and then started to eat the rest of her ice cream.

Later that night, Chloe was checking on the twins around 2 in the morning. Noah had woken up, so naturally, Charlie had woken up as well. She was holding them both in her arms, rocking back and forth in a chair to calm them down.

Beca woke up when she felt the weight in the bed shift, and she looked over to see that Chloe was no longer laying beside her. Beca rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at the time on the clock before going down the hall. "Babe? Where are you?" She called out, yawning in between words.

That's when she heard Chloe's voice through the baby monitor. "Noah woke up and so did Charlie, I'm just rocking them back and forth baby don't worry." She said through the monitor. "Go back to sleep, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? I can come help if you need me to. I'm already up anyways," Beca replied.

"No babe, get some sleep. You've done this the last two nights, it's my turn." Chloe said through the monitor. "Get some sleep babe," she said.

"Alright, but if they wake up again it'll be my turn to calm them down," Beca said before getting back into bed and closing her eyes.

Chloe let out a tired chuckle. "Okay, babe." She said with a smile before rocking the babies back to sleep. Chloe's words and chuckling were the last thing that Beca heard before she fell into a peaceful, happy slumber.

 **So, they've got the whole tour situation figured out, and John asked Holly out so they could catch up! More action to come in the next chapter! Let us know what you thought.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi.**


	17. Chapter 17: Old Flames, No Games

Chapter 17: Old Flames, No Games

John was taking deep breaths to calm his nerves as he paced back and forth along the hallway. "It's alright, John. You've got this. Just be honest with your answers, and you'll do great in this interview," he said to himself. He was waiting to be called in for his interview at the Los Angeles Academy of Performing Arts, which was the school that Chloe worked at.

Chloe had joined John and was sitting next to him. "You're going to be great. I believe that I'm looking at the new principal of the LA Academy of Performing Arts." She said, offering a calm smile his way.

"Am I even qualified enough for the job? My only experience is being a college professor. They'll take one look at my application and laugh," John said, sighing to himself. He stood up and paced for a few minutes before sitting back down.

"You're going to be great. You have your tenure at Barden and you've been the leader of the Teachers for Equality Association there for five years running. You'll be alright, I know you will." Chloe stated.

John closed his eyes. "You're right. I just have to stay calm, and everything will be fine." A couple minutes passed, and John started to get nervous again. "How long is this going to take? I should be in there by now."

"They're probably just asking some last minute questions with the person that is in there right now." Chloe said smiling. "Don't be nervous, there's nothing to worry about. Just go in there and be yourself. One thing Beca gets from you is that she's a natural leader."

John nodded, smiling at the mention of his daughter. "I'm glad that she got that from me. There are plenty of other worse qualities that she could have gotten," he said with a chuckle. "Thank you for coming here with me today, Chloe. I appreciate it greatly."

"Well, Beca and I know how important this dream is to you. Plus, it'll be nice if you get the job because then you can be around your grandkids more." Chloe said smiling at her father-in-law. "This was all Beca's idea, don't thank me. Thank her, she really wants you and Holly to be a part of your grandkids' lives."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have any grandkids to come visit. You've been so good to my daughter, Chloe. I've never seen her happier than when she's with you, and you should be proud of that," John said to his daughter-in-law.

"Well, I'm just as lucky to have her as she is to have me. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, John. Besides Charlie and Noah of course. I wouldn't rather be with anyone else on this world. She's my person, my forever." Chloe stated.

This made John smile widely. To know that Chloe would always be there for Beca would always make him warm and comfortable inside. Then the door opened. "John Mitchell," a nice lady called out.

John looked over at Chloe and smiled nervously before standing up and walking towards the door. He looked back at Chloe one last time before following the woman inside and closing the door behind him.

Chloe then took out her phone and texted Beca.

Chloe: He just went into the interview, cross your fingers :)

She then sat there and waited for about thirty minutes, tapping her foot nervously as she waited for John. Chloe knew how much he wanted this, but she also knew Beca really wanted this too.

While Chloe was waiting, John had already begun his interview. "So, John. It's nice to meet you. Are you nervous?" The woman asked, sitting down in the chair behind her desk which was across from John's chair.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I do have some nerves going on. But that just comes with every interview I suppose." He said with a chuckle, making the woman laugh too.

"I have to say I agree," the woman said. "I'm Jennifer Freeman, Principal of this school. I'm looking for a successor and we got a very strong recommendation from Chloe Mitchell, one of our program directors and teachers here. How are you two related?"

"Chloe is married to my daughter, Beca Mitchell," John replied, "It's been a dream of mine to be a principal of a high school. I thought this was the perfect opportunity for me since my daughter-in-law recently gave birth to twins, so if I got the job I could move out here and also spend time with my grandchildren."

"Well, let's learn some more about you. I just need to ask a few questions and then give you the responsibilities that you'd have as principal here." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm ready for any questions that you can throw at me," John said, becoming more and more confident as the interview went on.

"Great," Jennifer smiled before she opened her journal and asked her first question. "What do you think is the most important job as principal of a performing arts school like this one?"

"I think that the most important job of a principal at any school is to make sure that the students are receiving a quality education and help with any subjects that they are struggling with," John said, "My daughter always struggled with her schoolwork, and I hated watching her struggle like that. I'm sure that all parents will agree with me, too. Nobody ever likes to watch their child struggle, so if at the end of the day, I have helped at least one student understand something better, then I can be proud of myself."

Jennifer nodded her head and smiled at John. "I completely agree, that is a very important part of the job. Now, what is your stance on funding the different types of performing arts that we offer here?"

"I think it's very important that we fund any and all the types of performing arts that are offered here, even the arts that aren't as popular or have smaller enrollment numbers. This school wouldn't really be a performing arts school if the types of performing arts that were offered here were limited to a few choices," John replied. "If I were to become the principal here, my goal would be to make sure that each different program has enough funding to sustain itself and support the students within the program."

"I think that's a very reasonable answer." Jennifer stated, writing down a few notes. "Now, what do you think makes you the best choice for this position?"

John paused, thinking of how to answer Jennifer's question. "I believe that I am the best choice for this position because I really want to help these kids find their passion. It took my daughter almost eighteen years to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, and now she is succeeding at the thing she loves to do. The feeling of finally finding your passion in life is a feeling like no other, and I've heard how amazing the students here are. I want them to find their passion. I want them to experience the joy of finding the thing you love and being able to do it every day," he answered.

Jennifer smiled and then continued to write down a couple notes, very impressed with John's answers. "There is nothing better than realizing you've helped a child discover their passion."

"And that's exactly why I would love this job Mrs. Freeman. As principal you get to see hundreds, if not thousands of students per day." John said. "And if they're happy and pursuing the dreams they have, that's what makes my day. While I've taught at Barden, I've been the teacher of three students who have become successful journalists and writers. I want to make an impact with every single student here."

Jennifer smiled. "Your goals are very honorable, John. You are, by far, one of the most genuine candidates that I've met with today." She wrote a few other things down before looking back up at John. "It was a pleasure to meet with you today, I will call you sometime within the next few days to let you know if you have gotten the job."

"Thank you for getting me in for an interview on such short notice." John said smiling, standing up and shaking her hand.

"Well, your daughter-in-law insisted strongly that we got you an interview. And I have to say, I don't regret her suggestion at all." Jennifer stated, smiling and closing her book.

John smiled, feeling pretty confident especially after what Jennifer had just said. "Once again, thank you for this opportunity. I'm really grateful for even getting a chance at this job," he said to Jennifer.

"Thank you, John. You have a nice day now. We will get back to you in a couple of days." Jennifer said as she walked him out to the hallway.

When John walked out, Chloe stood up. "How did it go? I bet you rocked it." She said with a genuine smile.

John smiled back at his daughter-in-law, breathing a sigh of relief. "It went really, really well," he told Chloe, who gave him a hug. "I'm feeling really confident about my chances to get this job."

"See, I told you that you were more than qualified for this job." Chloe said when she pulled back from the hug. "Now, let's get home and get you ready for your night. Beca told me you have a date tonight with Holly. And while your tweed suit is nice for an interview, it's not great for a second first date." She said with a chuckle.

"Are you insulting my taste in clothing?" John asked with mock offense. "What's so bad about tweed anyways?"

"No, not at all. I think you have the classic professor and principal look going for you." Chloe said with a laugh. "It's just not date material." She said chuckling. "And I think you know that."

"I guess you are right," John said with a chuckle. "Since you seem to be the fashion expert, how are we going to improve my appearance for my date later?"

"Beca is meeting us at the mall near our house while Holly and Kelly watch the twins. This is our treat to you." Chloe said, smirking and smiling a little as well. "We're going shopping."

John pretended to groan at the mention of shopping. "You could've told me that my tweed suit wouldn't be up to par so that I could have brought something else," he complained.

"This won't be super hard." Chloe said as they walked to the car. "All we need to do is to find a simple suit and a dress shirt to match. Something that isn't too fancy, but will guarantee that Holly can't take her eyes off of you. Which is something you want, right?"

John nodded. "Yes, definitely," he replied, "I've got to make a good impression tonight."

"Exactly!" Chloe said with a big smile. Once they got in the car they went to meet Beca at the mall. They found her sitting at a table in the food court. "Hey baby," she said, walking over and kissing her wife quickly on the lips.

"Hey to you too," Beca said, lingering on Chloe's lips for a little longer before pulling away. She then saw her dad and gave him a big hug. "How did the interview go?" She asked.

"It went really well sweetheart," John said as he pulled back from the hug. "I feel really good about possibly getting this job."

Beca smiled when she heard this. "Really? That's amazing, Dad! I'm so happy for you!" She said, hugging her father a second time.

"Now, Chloe said my tweed jacket won't do for the date. And I really want to make a good impression for your mom. So let's get to shopping, I have four hours before the date." John said after they broke the father-daughter hug.

"Alright, let's get to it," Beca said. The three of them walked through the mall together, stopping at any stores that sold suits so that they could try and find the perfect one for John's date.

They stopped at an Armani suit shop and got looking for the perfect suit for John. Chloe picked out a few nice dress shirts while Beca picked out some pocket handkerchiefs for her father. After both women had picked out their respective clothing items, they met back up with John, who was looking at some suit jackets and pants.

"Alright, so let's look at the dress shirts first, and then we can pick out the handkerchief," Beca said to her father.

Chloe held up a nice lavender shirt. "Do you have anything to match this babe?" She asked.

Beca looked through the different handkerchiefs she had picked out, finding one that was a shade of purple similar to that of the shirt. "Is this close enough?" She asked, holding out the handkerchief for Chloe to look at.

"It's perfect, now we would probably match it with a gray suit and pants." She said, turning to John, who had one in his hands. "Awesome, let's have you try this one on first."

John took the lavender shirt and handkerchief and then went to one of the dressing rooms to try on the outfit that Beca and Chloe had picked out for him.

"So the interview went well?" Beca said to Chloe as they were waiting.

"I think that the interview went great," Chloe stated as they waited for John. "He seemed super excited about it when he walked out. He had such a big smile on his face. Now I know where you get your smile from." She said excitedly.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I'm really happy that the interview went so well. My dad, he really wants this job. He wants it so bad. I just hope that he ends up getting it," she said.

"I have a feeling that he's going to. Nobody comes out from an interview feeling that good about it if they don't think they have a huge chance of getting the job." Chloe said smiling at her wife. "I think he's going to be the principal of my school soon."

A few minutes later, John returned from the dressing room wearing the lavender shirt with the gray suit jacket and pants. "Alright. How do I look?" He asked Beca and Chloe.

"You look great John, how do you feel, though? It's important that you like it and not just us." Chloe said smiling and looking back him.

"I really like it, but I don't want to make my choice too quickly." He said.

"Alright, well why don't you try on a couple more suits and then you can pick out the one that you like best," Beca said. "What color dress shirt is next?" She asked, turning to Chloe.

"Let's give him a light blue." Chloe said, making sure Beca had a matching handkerchief before bringing it up to John. "Use the black suit for this one."

John took the shirt, handkerchief and jacket before going to the dressing room again. A few minutes later, he came back out with the new outfit on. "What are your thoughts on this one?" Beca asked him.

"I like this one a little bit more than the first one," Chloe said. "It just seems more like you and the colors go better together. What do you think Beca?" She asked.

"I actually like the first one better," Beca said. "Should we have him try on one more or do you think these two are enough to choose from?"

"Wait," John said, gesturing for Beca to come up and have a look with him in the mirror. "What do you like about the first one more?" He asked.

"I mean, there's not something specific that I like about it. I just think that it looks better on you than this one," Beca told him.

"Chloe, come and get a closer look I want another opinion." John said, Chloe quickly came up to get a closer look.

After a moment, she spoke up. "You know what? I'm actually starting to agree with Beca, the other suit is more joyful and aesthetically pleasing."

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say the words 'aesthetically pleasing,'" Beca said to Chloe with a chuckle.

"Oh please, you knew that one point a theatre and music director like me would say something like that." Chloe said, chuckling at her wife.

"Well, I was unaware that you would eventually say that," Beca replied with a chuckle. "Although, knowing the person you are, I shouldn't really be surprised."

"Alright John," Chloe said turning back to her father-in-law. "Which suit do you like more?"

John looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I think I agree with you two on the lavender shirt and gray jacket. I'll try it on one more time just to make sure I like it before buying it," he said.

"That sounds good to me," Chloe said before she and Beca allowed the space for John to go back into his changing room. "This is really fun, the last time I had to help a guy pick out clothes was when I was helping Jesse pick out a suit for when he proposed to Aubrey on that picnic."

"The last time I went suit shopping was with Jesse for his wedding," Beca replied with a smile and then a chuckle. "It was quite the experience. I had to stop him from having a meltdown halfway through."

"And he told me all about the time you went shopping for your wedding dress and how he told to tell you to take deep breaths because you were scared I wouldn't marry you if you didn't look good in your dress." Chloe said smiling and chuckling.

Beca felt her face turn red. "God, why does he always have to tell you the most embarrassing stories about me?" She said, still blushing.

"Well you always tell embarrassing stories about him to Aubrey, so you can't complain when he tells me." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife's cheek.

"I guess you have a point, although the stories he tells about me are always more embarrassing than the stories I tell about him," Beca replied.

"I wouldn't say that's true. One time she said you told her that he threw up on your dad's placemat because he got really drunk at a party you had there." Chloe mentioned with a chuckle.

Beca laughed as she recalled the memory. "Man, that was so funny. I mean, it wasn't fun for Jesse, but it was pretty funny," the brunette said with a smile on her face.

"That was when you two were still dating, I don't think your father was happy with Jesse for about that for at least a month." Chloe stated, laughing along with her wife.

That's when John walked back out in the gray suit with the lavender shirt and handkerchief. "This is definitely the one," he said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He turned to Beca and Chloe. "Let's buy this one."

"Great! See, that wasn't too bad, right?" Beca said with a smile.

"No it wasn't," John said smiling at his daughter. "I just hope it can help me impress your mother tonight."

"Oh I think that it definitely will." Chloe said, patting his back. "I'll buy this as my treat to you, so go get changed and I will go pay for it."

"You don't have to buy it for me, Chloe. I appreciate the gesture, but I can pay for it myself," John said.

"John, don't worry about it. This is your big date night, you're going to be paying for dinner anyways. Let me take care of this." Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

John was about to insist that he pay for the suit again, but he stopped himself. "Thank you, Chloe. I owe you one," he said to his daughter-in-law with a smile.

"You let me marry the girl of my dreams, who happens to be your daughter. Let's call it even." Chloe said smiling before going to pay for the suit. "Besides you might need a new suit for your new job."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," John replied with a chuckle, "It's not like I'm guaranteed the job or anything. The interview went well, but anything can happen."

"Exactly, and this suit can be the suit you wear on your first day if you get the job." Chloe stated as she paid for the suit. "Be optimistic John, they'd be silly not to give it to you after how well you said it went."

"I am optimistic, I just don't want to get my hopes up only to find out that I didn't get the job," John said.

Chloe smiled and patted his shoulder. "I have a feeling you get this one." She said smiling widely.

John smiled. "I really appreciate your support, Chloe. I really do. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have the opportunity to get this job."

"Don't thank me, thank Beca." Chloe said as they walked out of the store. "She's the one who told me to get you an interview."

"Still, thank you. You didn't have to do it for me," John said, "I owe both you and Beca for this."

Once they made it back home, Chloe and Beca made sure Beca's father wore the suit to his date. Chloe smiled at Beca as she watched her mother and father walk out to the car. John opened the passenger door for Holly, who smiled and got inside the car. John then went and got in the driver's seat, and the two were on their way.

After they pulled out of the driveway, Beca turned to Chloe with a smile on her face. "I really want this to work out for them," she said.

"I know, I do to." Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Beca's shoulder. "Let's keep our fingers crossed, because I really hope it works for them too."

Beca leaned her forehead against Chloe's, smiling and taking Chloe's hand in hers. "I love you," she murmured softly.

"I love you too, and I hope that your parents find love again." Chloe whispered. "They deserve it after everything that's happened."

"They ended on bad terms last time. I just hope that they're able to find that old spark again," Beca replied.

"You just need to keep faith. I think they can find that passion and love again." Chloe said before heading into the kitchen. "I'm going to start our dinner, what sounds good to you?"

Beca thought for a few moments. "Why don't you surprise me?" She suggested, smiling at Chloe.

"Hmmmm, I do love surprising you babe," Chloe said smiling before she started to grab out some ingredients.

"I'll go check on the twins, so I'll be back in a couple of minutes or so," Beca said, walking over and pecking Chloe on the cheek before leaving to check on the sleeping babies.

Chloe decided to make some Cuban sandwiches, which she knew that Beca loved. She also cut up some potatoes to make some fries and put them in a fryer.

Beca, meanwhile, smiled to herself as she watched Charlie and Noah sleep in their cribs. They had gotten much better at sleeping lately, and hadn't been waking up in the middle of the night as much as they used to. Even though those days weren't going to be over for awhile, at least they were more scheduled.

Chloe continued to cook in the kitchen for around an hour or so before she called out. "Dinner's ready!"

By then, Charlie and Noah had woken up, so Beca carried the two babies downstairs with one in each arm. "These two just woke up from their really awesome nap!" She said with a smile.

"Well isn't that amazing?" Chloe said smiling. "You and my mom should help yourself to some dinner, I'll feed these two and then have my dinner as well."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Beca said, handing Charlie and Noah over to Chloe before she joined Kelly in the kitchen to get their food.

"Enjoy it you two!" Chloe called into the dining room before going to go feed the kids.

Meanwhile, John and Holly were just getting their food at a nice little Italian diner not too far from Beca and Chloe's house. "That's a nice suit you're wearing John." Holly said smiling.

John smiled at Holly's words. "Thank you, Holly. I have to thank Beca and Chloe for helping me pick it out. Apparently tweed isn't fashionable for a dinner date," John replied, making Holly chuckle.

"Well, I'm guessing they wanted to do something nice for you since you may be getting that teaching job. They're such sweet girls." Holly mentioned as she took a bit of her fettuccine alfredo pasta.

John nodded, taking a sip of his glass of wine. "I want to thank you again for agreeing to come to dinner with me," he said, setting his wine down and placing his hand on top of Holly's.

"Well, I want to thank you for inviting me. It's been awhile since we've had the chance to catch up. I believe the last time I saw you before this was when Chloe and Beca got back from their honeymoon, and we were both there to see how Beca was getting along in her wheelchair." Holly said, a bit surprised when his hand was on top of hers, but she went along with it. "I'm glad that we have some time to talk, just the two of us."

John took notice of Holly's reaction, so he awkwardly moved his hand away and grabbed his glass of wine to take another sip. "Yeah, it really has been a long time since we've really been able to catch up, hasn't it?" He said.

"Yes, it has been a while." Holly stated with a smile, taking another bite of her food. Beca had gotten her mother's brown hair, and Holly, who was only just getting close to fifty since she had Beca at twenty, still had her natural brown hair. And John had always admired. He also loved her smile, which Beca got as well. "Tell me, John. How's life? Are you seeing anyone? Marking off things on your bucket list?"

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to cross 'becoming a high school principal' off my bucket list soon, but I'm still working on the rest of that list," John said, "How about your bucket list?"

"Oh, well for me, I did get my jewelry business running. And I'm going to open up a branch here in LA while having someone else manage the one in Maine." Holly said proudly. "I still haven't done a lot of traveling, not as much as I would've wanted. I still have yet to find the time to take that trip across Europe that I always talked about."

John nodded. "Well, maybe you can take that trip once you set up the branch of your jewelry business out here. I'm sure a trip across Europe would be lots of fun."

"I remember that you would used to use some of the money we had left over from bills and taxes to put in a jar for me so I could save up the money." Holly said, smiling at the memory. "That was so sweet of you."

John smiled as well while he recalled the memory Holly brough up. "It really wasn't that big of a deal. I knew how much you wanted to go to Europe, and it's not like I had anything better to use that money for," he said.

"But it was still a kind and selfless thing of you to do, even if it didn't really end up working." She said chuckling somberly for a moment. "Are you currently involved with anyone, John?"

John shook his head. "I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since Sheila and I got divorced," he replied. "Are you seeing anyone, Holly?" He asked.

"No, not currently." Holly said looking down for a moment before looking back up. "Since our divorce, I've dated here and there. But I haven't had a serious relationship in fourteen years. I just haven't found the right person to have that kind of relationship with." She stated honestly.

John nodded. "I know the feeling. I thought Sheila was the right person for me to be in a relationship, but I was wrong," he said, looking down as an awkward silence filled the air between them.

"Well, it's better to realize someone isn't right for you before it's too late." Holly said looking down as well. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if we hadn't lost the baby."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder about that too," John said softly, twiddling his thumbs as the awkward silence grew even more awkward.

"John, I know it seems odd to ask you this." Holly started before taking a sip of her martini. "But did you regret leaving?"

"Is that even a question? Of course I regret leaving. That was the worst decision that I've ever made in my entire life," John replied.

"For a while I thought it was my fault, because I had lost the baby." Holly said, looking down before looking back at John.

"Of course it wasn't your fault, Holly." John said, reaching his hand across the table. "We had Beca when you were still in college but everything was perfect. When we lost the baby, I gave up and left when Beca was fourteen because I thought we couldn't make it work. And that's my fault."

"If everything was perfect, then why did you leave? Why didn't you think we could make it work?" Holly asked John.

"I was scared Holly, we were fighting all the time after the miscarriage, and it felt like things weren't going to get better." John said looking down, feeling ashamed of himself. "But there hasn't been a day where I haven't regretting trying to make things work. I guess there was just a part of me that thought it couldn't get any better. I was stupid and I know that I've apologized many times, but I can't apologize enough. Because I was the one ran away, there has been nothing that I've regretted more than that. We had the perfect family. And you didn't have anything to do with it falling apart. That was all my doing. And I hate myself for it."

There was a silence between as Holly struggled to figure out what to say next. "It wasn't all your fault, John. There's no way that everything was your fault," she said softly, avoiding eye contact with John.

"Well it wasn't your fault that I ran away," John said, looking down. "I loved you, you loved me. And I ruined it by running away from the one good thing I had with you." He then looked up at Holly. "Holly, if you can look me in the eyes without looking away and tell me this wasn't all my fault. I'll believe you."

Holly was silent, bringing her gaze up to meet John's. She looked into his eyes, feeling her heartbeat speed up. "It wasn't all your fault, John. It wasn't all your fault, and I think you know it." She reached out and placed her hand on top of his.

"Name one reason why it wasn't my fault, Holly. It wasn't your fault we lost the baby, and it wasn't your fault that I got upset at every little thing after that." John said.

"It wasn't my fault, but it wasn't yours either. It was nobody's fault. There wasn't anything we could have done to have prevented the miscarriage," Holly replied.

"I just wish I hadn't left, that was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life." John said, looking at Holly with honest eyes. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "Well, besides marrying the she-devil." He said, making Holly chuckle.

"I'm glad that you finally realized Sheila was a she-devil," Holly said with a smile, still laughing a little bit.

"I honestly don't know what was going on when I married Sheila. I knew it was trouble as soon as I asked her to marry me." He said smiling and chuckling.

Holly raised an eyebrow in both surprise and confusion. "If you knew that she wasn't the one for you, then why did you go through with the marriage?" She asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking very clearly back then." John said with a short shrug. "Sheila was just a distraction while I was trying to find a way to get over you." He said. "It didn't work though."

Holly looked up after John finished his last sentence. "It didn't work? What do you mean that it didn't work?" Holly said, even though she had already understood what John had meant.

"I ended it with Sheila for many reasons. She physically assaulted Chloe, and she wasn't accepting of Beca's sexuality. I didn't really believe in her beliefs, and most of all…" He paused for a moment. "There was no hope in getting over you anyways."

"I've missed you, John," Holly said quietly, "I've missed you since the day that you left. There's no use in hiding that. I didn't do a good job of trying to hide that anyways. But I really have missed you."

John looked up at her, hope in his eyes. After fourteen years, he finally felt like he could say this out loud again. "I want to be with you, Holly. And only you. I'm willing to give you what you need, wait on your hand and foot if I have to. All I know, is I want to be with you, because that was the only time that I've been truly happy."

Holly smiled to herself, looking up at John. "I want to be with you, too. I didn't think I'd ever say those words again to you, but being with you is what I really want. I've just not been able to be truly happy without you."

John then stood up, walked the short distance to her side of the table and pulled her up into a sweet, soft kiss. Holly was surprised by John's move at first, but she quickly leaned into the kiss while taking his hands in hers.

"It feels really good to be able to kiss you again." John said with a smile before tucking her hair back.

Holly blushed at John's words, her smile growing wider after their lips parted. "Yeah, it does feel really good, doesn't it?"

"What do you think we should tell Beca?" He asked, looking at her with a smile.

Holly shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we should just tell her that we're back together. I mean, if that's alright with you, of course."

"Getting to announce that I'm back with the love of my life isn't something I want to keep a secret. I'm never letting you go again, Holly." He said with a smile.

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you go again either," Holly replied, smiling back at John.

Back at the house, Chloe and Beca had just put the twins down for bed and were cuddling, watching the most recent episode of the Game of Thrones. This show happened to be one of the only shows Beca enjoyed watching because it was nowhere near boring or predictable. Chloe's body was leaning back against Beca's as they watched the episode.

"Don't worry Beca, I'm sure the date is going good." Chloe said, snuggling closer to Beca under the blanket.

"I know. I just can't help but worry, you know?" Beca said, her fingers absentmindedly running through Chloe's red hair, which the redhead enjoyed.

"No matter what happens, whether they end up together or not, things will be fine. They're in a really good place as friends, maybe that's where they'll stay. Or they will fall in love again, but no matter what happens, everything will be alright." Chloe murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying Beca's hands tangled in her hair.

"I just want whatever's best for the two of them. If them staying friends is what's best, then that's what I want. But right now it seems like both my mom and my dad want a relationship with the other, and I just want them to be happy," Beca replied.

"I know, babe." Chloe said, smiling at her wife. "That's very sweet of you." She added before kissing Beca's hand. "Just take a deep breath, let watch Khaleesi kick some ass."

Beca chuckled at Chloe's last comment and kissed the redhead's temple before turning her attention back towards the TV. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Chlo," she murmured with a smile.

"Well, we're a good balance for each other." Chloe said, linking her fingers with Beca's and squeezing her hand gently. "I don't know what I'd do without you either babe." She said, smiling at her wife before turning her attention to the show.

Beca and Chloe continued to watch their show until the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught their attention. "My parents must be home from their dinner date," Beca said, smiling excitedly as she reached for the remote to pause the show.

John went and opened the car door for Holly, smiling when she thanked him. He chuckled when he saw his daughter press her face against the window like a five year old kid. "Someone's excited to see us." He said.

Holly looked and saw Beca's face in the window, and she laughed as well. "Maybe she has a feeling that the news she's going to be getting is good," she said, walking up towards the door with John at her side.

"Well, it's a good thing she is, isn't she?" John said smiling and walking through the door, holding it for Holly.

Holly nodded, thanking John before walking through the door and into the house.

Beca immediately went up to her mother, eager to hear the details about their dinner. "So? How did it go?" She asked.

"Your father and I had a nice dinner together, Beca." Holly stated, smiling at her daughter's excitement. "We talked, and got caught with each other. Your father can tell you more."

Beca smiled and hugged her mother, then turned to her father. "Alright, I want to hear everything that happened."

"Well, your mother and I went to that Italian joint nearby, and we talked about what we're both up to and how we've been since we saw each other last." John said. He then talked about how he and Holly had discussed and apologized for the way they fought all those years ago before the divorce. "I then told your mother how I felt like Sheila would be a distraction while I tried to get over her, even though it didn't work at all. And then we said that, well…." He had a big smile on his face and wrapped his arm around Holly's shoulder. "That we want to try again… So Beca, your mother and I are going to get back together."

"We realized that even though things were rough at times, we both hadn't been happier than when we were together." Holly said, smiling. "Your father then kissed me in front of the entire restaurant."

Beca whistled a little bit and high-fived her dad. "I didn't think you could be that smooth, Dad," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Where did you think you got your smooth moves from?" John said, smiling when Beca high-fived him. "I've had smooth moves for awhile. And I passed them onto you according to Chloe."

"Well, she's not wrong," Beca said with a chuckle and a smirk. "I'm just so happy for you two."

"Thank you sweetie, that's very sweet of you. I'm very happy right now as well." Holly said smiling widely at her daughter. "It's just a happy day today, and I love your father. I always have and I always will." She said, looking at John with a loving smile. Beca smiled as she watched her mother and father exchange loving looks. It had been so long since she had seen them look at each other that way.

That night as Chloe got ready for bed, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I love how happy you were for your parents." She said smiling as Beca's chin rested on her shoulder.

Beca smiled softly, closing her eyes and sighing happily. "It's like a dream come true, you know? I've always had this hope in the back of my mind that my parents would one day get back together. It just feels so surreal that now it's finally happening," the brunette said.

Chloe turned around and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "I'm happy for you, and for them." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. I'm beyond happy," Beca murmured back, leaning their foreheads together.

"Now we just have to hope and pray your dad gets that principal job at my school so he can move out here with your mom and we can help them find a place nearby." Chloe said smiling. Just as she leaned in to kiss her wife there was an excited knock on the door. "Come in!" She said.

John burst through the door in his with a phone in his hand and Holly following close behind him. "I just got a call from the school." He said, almost out of breath. "I got the job."

It took a second before John's words fully registered in Beca's mind, but as soon as she realized what he had said, she smiled widely. "Oh my god, you did? That's awesome!" She said excitedly.

Chloe smiled and cheered for John. "I knew you were going to get it. There's no one else who is more perfect for the job."

"I'm just in complete shock. I didn't think that I would find out this soon," John replied, still smiling widely. "This day has been amazing, that's for sure."

Beca smiled and looked her father. "Yes it has been." She said. "It's definitely a great day to remember."

 **So John got the job, and he's moving out here with Holly to LA! Plus, they're giving each other a second chance and Beca's dreams of a happy family all around are coming true! What shall happen next? We shall see!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle and Gabi**


	18. Chapter 18: 6 Weeks Later

Chapter 18: 6 Weeks Later

Chloe and Beca were currently helping Beca's parents find a home. It had been seven weeks since the babies had been born and it was hard to believe they were already almost 2 months old.

They were currently looking at a comfy and lovely little house about fifteen minutes away from their own. John and Holly walked close together and Chloe couldn't help but smile as the couple made their way around the house.

"This place is great," she whispered to Beca, holding Noah in her arms.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful house. It's really close to our place, too. Those are definitely some pluses," Beca, who was holding Charlie in her arms, replied.

"There's really nothing wrong with this house. And your parents love it." Chloe smiled and gazed around the living room. "Plus, there's plenty of space for kids to run around and play if it's rainy and cold outside."

Beca nodded, smiling as she imagined Charlie and Noah running around the house while Holly and John watched over them. "Let's go find my mom and dad and see what they think about the house."

John and Holly were walking back inside from the backyard and Chloe smiled at them as they walked hand in hand. "What do you guys think?"

Holly looked at John, a smile growing on her face. "We absolutely love it. I think it's the perfect place for us."

"It's a great little house you guys. It's perfect." Chloe said smiling. "And the good thing is, it's not far away from Beca and I, so you can come over whenever you need to."

John nodded. "Location is something that's very important to us. While we will be a lot closer when we move out here, we wanted to make sure that our house was close to yours so that we wouldn't have any problems with traffic or stuff like that."

"It'll be great having you guys in a nearby neighborhood." Chloe stated. "And you'll be starting your new job as principal of LA Academy of Performing Arts next Monday."

John smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I'm really excited, but I'm also nervous. I'm not sure what to expect," he admitted.

"Just go in there confident. Believe me, you're going to be amazing." Holly said smiling at her ex-husband who was her current boyfriend. "They wouldn't have picked if you weren't the best choice."

John smiled gratefully at Holly. "I know. I'm just a bit nervous. It's my first day, and I just want to make a good impression on everyone."

"I think you will." Holly said, kissing the man's cheek.

"So, do you guys think you're going to put an offer on the house?" Chloe asked with excitement in her voice.

John and Holly exchanged a look, then both nodded their heads. "Yeah, we'll call our agent and let her know we want to put an offer on the house."

Chloe set Noah down in his carseat and clapped her hands cheerfully. "Yay! This is so great! I can't wait for you guys to move out here!" She said gleefully.

"We can't wait either. We'll be able to see our family on a regular basis again," Holly replied with a smile.

"It's so exciting!" Chloe said smiling. "Isn't it Beca?" She said as she looked over at her wife.

"Of course it is!" Beca said to Chloe with a grin on her face. "I can't wait until you guys move out here. It's going to be great!"

Chloe smiled and then kissed Beca's cheek.

Later that day, Chloe had made plans with Beca's parents to watch the kids. She had gotten the green light from her doctor to have sex with Beca and she wanted a night with just the two of them.

Beca's parents got to their house around 5:00 to watch the kids. Beca and Chloe left shortly after to go have dinner together and then to the hotel room that they had booked for the night. "It's nice to finally be going on a date with you again," Beca said to Chloe with a smile.

"I know," Chloe said smiling widely as they drove to their dinner reservation. "I've missed going on dates with you." She stated. "It's been different with the kids, we won't have as many dates as we used to, but that will make them more special." Chloe said, smiling and fixing her red dress that she had bought for that night. It went just down right above her knees, the redhead had picked it out with Aubrey's help. "Do you like the dress I got for tonight?"

"Of course I do, baby. You look amazing as always," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hand in hers and bringing it up to her lips to kiss it. "You never cease to amaze me with your beauty, Chlo."

Even though she'd heard this many times from Beca, Chloe couldn't help but blush at the comment. "Thank you, you look incredible as always." She said smiling at Beca.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words and then continued to drive. They got to the restaurant and walked in hand-in-hand. "This is a really nice place that you picked out, babe," Beca said to Chloe.

"I heard about it from one of my Hamilton cast members." Chloe said as they walked inside and got their seat. "It's a beautiful Korean restaurant." She said smiling. "They will cook in front of us."

"Oh, wow. This will be quite the experience, won't it?" Beca said with a smile. She sat across from Chloe at the table, smiling at her.

"Yes it will be quite the experience tonight, in more ways than one." Chloe added a wink at the end of her comment.

Beca blushed and looked down, smiling softly. "I'm looking forward to tonight," she said.

"Me too, just you and me tonight babe," she murmured with a smile on her face. "Just you, and me." She reached across the table and took Beca's hand in her own.

Beca smiled and intertwined her fingers with Chloe's. "Just you and me sounds amazing," she whispered.

After they ordered some drinks, Chloe couldn't help but smile as she and Beca talked about Beca's new album that was dropping in a couple of weeks. "I can't wait to hear it babe. From what I've heard so far, it's going to be incredible."

"I mean, I think it'll be good. It's not going to be the best album of all time, though," Beca said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I think it's going to be amazing Beca," Chloe said. She reached out and linked her free hand in Beca's. "You're so incredibly talented, and I know you've come up with something brilliant. Just like you always do." She said, offering a kind smile.

Beca smiled back at Chloe. "I'll never understand how and why you're so supportive of me, and I love you even more because of it."

"I support you because I love you. And performing and producing music has always made you happy, which is all I want for you." Chloe said, gazing lovingly at her wife. "To be happy. So that's why I support you, because you're doing what you love. And you're the same way with my job."

Beca nodded, returning her wife's gaze. "Well said, Chlo. That's exactly how I feel, too," the brunette replied. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Once they finished eating dinner they were waiting for the valet parker to get to the front of the restaurant with their car. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek. "Can I tell you something?" When Beca nodded, Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm feeling a little self-conscious."

Beca raised an eyebrow in both surprise and confusion when Chloe said that. "Self-conscious? Why are you feeling self-conscious?" She asked her wife as they stood there together.

Chloe sighed and bit her lip before she answered. "Because, I just gave birth to twins seven weeks ago. I still have a good amount of fat from my pregancy belly." She said, feeling a bit ashamed. "I just don't want us to get to the hotel, have you see me naked under this dress and get grossed out by my post-pregnancy belly." She said, looking down.

Beca took both of Chloe's hands in her own. "Hey, listen to me," she said in a gentle voice. "There's absolutely no way that I'll be 'grossed out' by your body. I'm well aware of the fact that you just gave birth to twins. I was planning on taking it slow tonight for that reason. But Chloe, I really mean it when I say you're the most beautiful person on this Earth, and nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing."

Chloe teared up a little bit at Beca's words, in good a way. "You sure that you won't get grossed out?" She whispered in a choked up voice, looking into Beca's eyes.

"I am positive that I'm not going to get grossed out, Chlo, okay? I promise that I'm not going to get grossed out," Beca said. Chloe nodded and then they got into their car and drove to the hotel they'd be staying at that night.

Once they were checked in, Chloe and Beca grabbed their overnight bags and went up to their room. Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and not get to nervous or self conscious.

Beca looked over and saw that Chloe was looking in the mirror at her reflection. The brunette stood up and walked over, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you're not comfortable. We can just cuddle and watch a movie if you'd prefer that," she murmured in her ear.

"No, I want to do this." Chloe said, turning around and looking at Beca. "I don't want to have rough sex tonight. I want it to be gentle and passionate. If that's okay."

"Of course that's okay with me, Chlo. I'm not going to push you into anything that you're uncomfortable with," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes lovingly.

"I'm ready." Chloe whispered, taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders. She connected their lips and ran her hands through Beca's hair.

"Are you totally sure that you're ready, Chlo?" Beca asked, slowly pulling away from the kiss and looking in her eyes.

"I want this Beca." Chloe whispered, genuinely looking into Beca's eyes. "I want you. Here and now."

Beca smiled softly, then leaned in and connected their lips. "I want you too. Here and now."

The redhead pulled their bodies flush against each other. "Show me how much you want me."

"Don't worry, Chlo. I will do just that in a little bit," Beca replied, taking Chloe's hand and leading her over to the bed. The redhead smiled, and let Beca lead her towards the bed.

She lay down for Beca, sprawling her hair along the bed, laying there for Beca. Beca sat down on the bed, taking off her shoes before moving towards Chloe so that she was hovering over her. She leaned down and kissed her softly. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair softly, smiling into the kiss as it grew more intense.

"I love you so much Beca Mitchell." She whispered.

"I love you too, Chloe Mitchell. Forever and always," the brunette whispered back before moving her lips to her wife's neck.

Chloe let Beca have control, letting out a soft moan as Beca's lips traveled along her neck. "Mmmm, I've missed this."

"You have no idea how much I've missed this as well," Beca murmured back, nipping at Chloe's skin with her teeth. Chloe held Beca's head against her neck, running her fingers through the brunettes hair.

"God, Beca you're so good at this." She murmured, letting Beca have her way with her body.

"I do have a lot of experience, especially when it comes to knowing the things you like," Beca said, smirking at Chloe's reaction.

Chloe slowly spread her legs apart for her wife, letting her know how turned on she was. "Maybe tonight just give me head, that will probably be the most gentle and comfortable for me." She murmured. As Beca reached behind to unzip her dress Chloe's breath hitched, hoping her post baby belly fat didn't make Beca gag in disgust. You could tell she was nervous in this moment, scared of what Beca would think even after what she said earlier.

Beca stopped before she unzipped the redhead's dress. "Hey, remember what I said? I'm not going to get grossed out by your pregnancy fat. There's nothing to be nervous about, Chlo. I promise you that nothing will ever change the way I think of you," she said, looking into Chloe's blue eyes.

Chloe nodded and the let Beca kiss her lips and unzip the back of her dress. Chloe sat up and shimmied it off her body, revealing her body. Given the fact she had only given birth to twins six weeks ago, she had lost most of her baby fat and looked really good, even if she still had some baby belly fat left.

Once Chloe's dress was off her body and on the floor, Beca began to trail her lips all over the redhead's skin, leaving the occasional hickey. "You are so, so beautiful," she whispered with a smile.

"It's not that bad is it? The baby fat?" She asked, softly moaning and running her fingers through Beca's hair softly.

Beca shook her head, her lips still on Chloe's skin. "No, it's not bad at all, babe. Not at all," she murmured back.

"Mmmm, fuck." Chloe muttered, humming in approval as wave of arousal was sent to her core. "I need you, Beca. I need you to give me your best head you've ever given." She moaned.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm going to do my very best for you," the brunette replied, starting to trail her lips down Chloe's body. The redhead grabbed and tugged on the smooth strands of Beca's silky brown hair.

"Please…" Chloe whimpered, feeling the anticipation grow inside of her. "Beca, please baby!"

Beca smirked and nipped at the skin of Chloe's inner thigh. "Just be patient, babe. Just wait a little bit longer. I promise that it'll be worth it," she whispered, looking up into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe bit her lip to keep the moan from getting too loud. "Fuck, Beca." She groaned when the brunette left love bites on the inside of her thigh. The redhead tugged on the sheets. "I need you!" She whimpered once again.

Beca finally gave in to Chloe's request and put her mouth where the redhead needed it most, loving the instant reaction she got from her. "I bet you like that, don't you?"

All the redhead could do was moan. "Fuck Beca." She muttered, running her hands through Beca's hair. "Fucking hell!"

Beca smirked at Chloe's reaction once again. "I'm going to take that as a yes," she mumbled, her tongue swirling around her wife's wet folds.

"Don't stop, Beca!" Chloe muttered, feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her chest began to heave as Beca continued to pleasure her.

Spurred on by Chloe's words, Beca started to go a bit faster. "You taste so good, babe," she whispered, continuing to thrust with her tongue.

Chloe's heart was racing as the pleasure built up inside of her. "Fuck, I've missed this babe!" She murmured before another moan made its way to her lips. She tugged on the strand of Beca's hair and bucked her hips towards her wife's head. "Oh babe please, go harder!" Chloe moaned.

"Are you sure that you want me to go harder?" Beca mumbled. "I wanted to take it slow tonight because I know that you're not fully recovered from giving birth."

"Just a bit harder please babe, I can take it." Chloe whispered, moaning from Beca's touch. "Please, I won't hit my climax if you don't go harder." She then moaned, holding Beca's head as the woman continued to eat her out.

"Okay, but let me know if it's too much," Beca whispered before speeding up the pace and getting a bit rougher with the thrusts of her tongue like Chloe had asked.

"Oh fuck! Beca, yes!" Chloe moaned, feeling her body tense up in pleasure. "That's so good babe!" She whimpered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes began to curl.

Beca maintained the same pace, sensing that Chloe was getting closer and closer to her breaking point. "Come on, baby. You're so close now. Just let go for me."

"Beca, you're so fucking hot babe!" Chloe moaned, feeling her insides begin to close around Beca's tongue as she got terribly close to her climax. "You fuck me so good, Beca!"

Beca smirked at Chloe's words. "You bet I do, baby," she muttered, continuing to thrust her tongue while maintaining the same pace. Chloe was at the point where she couldn't speak, but she would just moan and groan in pleasure. Her hands roughly tugged at Beca's hair, pulling the girl's head impossibly closer to her core. She arched her back and curled her toes as Beca made one last stroke and thrust with her tongue before she hit her climax.

"Ah fuck! BECA!" She screamed, becoming even more of a moaning mess while she rode out her orgasm with Beca's tongue still pleasuring her core.

Moments later, Beca kissed her way back up Chloe's body before reconnecting their lips. "How good was that, babe?" She murmured.

"You are incredible," Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, bringing her down for a kiss while her hands moved up and the back of Beca's neck, scratching her skin gently. She then flipped Beca over and straddled her, kissing her wife's neck. "I've missed this." She whispered.

"I've missed this too," Beca whispered back with a smile as Chloe began to kiss all over her neck. "Mmm, that feels great, Chlo."

"I bet you love it." Chloe whispered, holding Beca down against the bed, kissing her neck and slowly beginning to grind on her wife, softly thrusting her hips against Beca's.

"Yeah, I do," Beca replied, grinding her hips back up against Chloe's. "You have no idea how much I've missed this, and how good it feels to finally be able to do this with you again."

"Oh Beca, I think I do know how good it feels to finally do this again." Chloe said with a sweet giggle before taking control of the situation, stripping Beca from her clothes and moving her lips down to Beca's chest, sucking small purple hickeys into her skin. "You might have to wear a turtleneck to work on Monday." Chloe said with a smile.

"You know how much I hate wearing turtlenecks," Beca replied with a playful groan, followed by a chuckle. "But I guess I could make an exception just one time."

Chloe then massaged Beca's bum with her hands before pulling the girl's jeans down efficiently before kissing slowly and teasingly along her legs and back up to her breasts. "I just want to kiss you all over your body over and over again." Chloe whispered as she sucked on Beca's abs.

"There's nothing stopping you from doing that, babe. You can do whatever you want," Beca said, smiling down at her wife.

Chloe leaned up and captured Beca's lips in a passionate kiss, smiling as Beca moaned at her touch. "I'm guessing you want your bra and underwear off now?" She whispered with a smirk playing at her lips.

Beca weakly nodded her head, refusing to open her mouth for she knew that if she did, she would moan loudly again. Chloe took this nod and it spurred her to kiss Beca's chest, making her back arch just enough so that she could reach behind and unclip the bra Beca was wearing. She threw the bra to the side and her mouth moved onto Beca's breast, paying equal attention to both of them while her hands trailed down and pulled Beca's underwear off of her legs.

"Fuck, I love making you moan and squirm." Chloe said, as she moved her mouth to Beca's other boob, sucking on her nipple and then taking it all into her mouth.

"Chlo, I'm-I'm so close," Beca gasped, every stroke of Chloe's tongue on her skin sending her closer and closer to the edge. The brunette tugged at the redhead's long locks of hair, different feelings washing over her every second. "Oh m-my god!" She mumbled.

"Someone's getting super excited pretty early." Chloe said smirking, considering she hadn't even touched Beca's core yet. "Should I stop teasing you, baby?" She whispered, moving her hand down and rubbing her fingers softly against the skin of Beca's inner thigh smoothly, right beneath her core.

"Y-yeah, I'd really like it if you stopped teasing me," Beca murmured back, watching as Chloe's hand trailed up and down her thigh. "Come on, babe, please don't make me wait any longer."

That prompted Chloe to finally slide two fingers inside of Beca, smiling deviously when the girl moaned loudly. "Fuck, you're so wet for me baby," She whispered, sucking on Beca's neck as she started thrusting.

"Are you really surprised that I'm this worked up already?" Beca muttered, closing her eyes and moaning loudly as Chloe began thrusting.

Chloe giggle softly as thrusted. "No not really, but I love how excited I can get you." She murmured before she kissed Beca's lips, using her thumb to toy around with Beca's folds while her index and middle fingers thrusted in and out in swift, pleasureful motions.

Beca moaned again, this moan louder than the previous one. "Holy fuck," she muttered under her breath, gripping onto the sheets of the bed.

A smirk played at Chloe's lips as she continued to pleasure her wife. "Do you want tongue babe?" She whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

Beca slowly nodded her head, biting down hard on her lip with her teeth. "Y-yeah, I want tongue," she whispered, stuttering a little bit as she tried not to moan again.

Chloe moved to kiss Beca's lips once more, softly with passion and love. "You're so beautiful, babe." She whispered before kissing down the center of Beca's body, while she thrusted.

"Shit," Beca whispered as she watched Chloe kiss down her body and get closer and closer to her core. "Fuck, this feels so amazing," she muttered, running her fingers through Chloe's red hair. "This feels so, so amazing."

As she got closer and closer, Chloe used her tongue more in the kisses to tease her wife a little bit more. She then kissed right above Beca's core, sucking on her skin to turn her wife on even more than she already was.

Beca moaned, needing Chloe's tongue more than ever. "Come on, babe. Haven't you been teasing me enough?" She whined, tugging at Chloe's hair.

Chloe smirked and then gave Beca what she had been wanting and needing this whole time; she dragged her tongue along Beca's core, loving her wife's tastes and their moans coming from her lips as soon as Chloe started giving her head.

"F-f-fuck!" Beca screamed, throwing her head back onto the pillows as soon as Chloe's tongue finally came into contact with her wet folds. "Fucking hell, keep going!"

Chloe smirked and flicked her tongue around, knowing what would drive her wife over the edge. She pushed her tongue into Beca, replacing her fingers and solely working her wife with her tongue. She used her strong, ripped arms to hold Beca's legs apart.

"Oh my god, I'm so close!" Beca said, beginning to lose her voice from screaming so much. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body started to tremble as she got closer to her climax. "Fuck, I'm almost there!"

"Cum for me Becs." Chloe murmured before she felt Beca's legs wrap around her head and felt her toes curl against her back.

Beca didn't need any more encouragement from the redhead before she finally hit her climax, screaming as loud as she could while coming down from her high. Chloe smirked and thrusted tongue harder to give Beca the best orgasm she's ever had.

"Oh baby," Chloe whispered as she cleaned Beca up. "You're so delicious babe." She said keeping her mouth and tongue against Beca's core.

After she came down from her high, Beca closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "Oh my god, Chlo…" she trailed off, her chest heaving up and down. "That was incredible."

"It certainly tasted incredible," Chloe said with a devious smile as she looked up at her wife's heaving chest before she kissed along Beca's inner thighs and then started a trail of slow and gentle kissed up Beca's body before she kissed up the center of Beca's throat sweetly till she planted her lips on Beca's finally. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how was that?" She whispered giggling sweetly.

"Definitely a twelve," Beca replied with a low chuckle, finally able to catch her breath. "You've definitely upped your game, babe. I'm impressed."

"I always try to give you more than the last time." Chloe said, laying on her side close to Beca and running her hand up and down the girl's stomach and legs before leaning down to kiss her. "Plus, you've been so good about waiting for me, I felt you deserved the best sex of your life."

Beca smiled and sighed happily, closing her eyes as Chloe's hand ran up and down her body. "Well you certainly accomplished what you wanted to," she murmured softly, opening her eyes to look at Chloe.

"You did amazing too, baby." Chloe whispered. She leaned in and kissed her neck gently until she got up behind Beca's ear and sucked gently. "You always do an incredible job babe."

Beca smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side, giving Chloe better access to her neck. "Your neck kisses are something else," she said, loving the feeling of the redhead's lips on her skin.

"You're something else babe," Chloe whispered, moving her lips back to Beca's. She then lay back and asked. "Will you give me some sweet neck kisses?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course I can, babe. How could I ever say no to that?" Beca replied with a little chuckle before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Chloe's neck, trailing up and down her soft skin.

"Hey babe?" Chloe murmured, smiling as she enjoyed the kisses Beca left against her neck. When Beca hummed to acknowledge Chloe, the redhead continued. "Do ever wonder what it would be like if we had gotten together right when you joined the Bellas?"

"I used to wonder about that, but not so much anymore. Why do you ask?" Beca murmured back, continuing to pepper Chloe's skin with sweet kisses.

Chloe shrugged cutely, smiling and leaning her head so Beca could have more space of skin to kiss. "I don't know, I guess I was just curious."

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "You are so adorable, you know that, right? You're the most adorable human being in the world."

"Shhhh, don't say that when the twins are around. That may offend them." Chloe said with a cute giggle before biting her lip and closing her eyes and Beca's angelic lips pressed sweet kisses against her skin.

"Well, right now it's a three-way tie between you and the twins in the adorable-ness race, so I wouldn't worry about them getting offended anytime soon," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"They'd probably beat me at some point, they're tiny little bundles of joy whose feet are not much bigger than the size of a golf ball." Chloe said smiling up at her wife, tucking some of her hair back. "Is there any race you've held that I've won?" She asked with a curious smile on her face.

"Well, you won the race for my heart, but it wasn't really a competition in the first place. You won the race before it even started," Beca said with a smile.

"When you were in high school, did you think you would marry a quirky but adorable redhead?" Chloe asked cutely, blushing at Beca's words.

"When I was in high school, I was a very angsty teen who was set on the idea that she would never find true love. So no, I didn't think I would marry a quirky and adorable redhead, but I'm so glad that I did," Beca replied, smiling when Chloe blushed.

"After the whole scandal with my high school boyfriend Lewis, guys would ask me out on dates and then would ask how much it was to have all night sex." Chloe said with a scoffed chuckle. "Apparently after I told Lewis I wasn't ready to be sexually intimate, he told everyone that I would only have sex if with someone if they paid me. So I never really trusted anyone till you came along." She whispered, twirling some of Beca's fingers through her fingers. "There were times I was scared I'd never make it out of high school because people were so awful to me, I wasn't always the bubbly girl you fell in love with."

"Well, I think I still would have fallen in love with you, even if you weren't all bubbly and happy when we met. The universe would have still figured out a way for us to be together," Beca said, gazing into Chloe's eyes.

The redhead smiled at Beca. Her heart beating a little bit faster when Beca spoke those words. "I know the universe would've brought us together," she said softly running her hands up and down Beca's sides. "Because we're Beca and Chloe, we belong together no matter what our story may have been."

"You're damn right about that, babe," Beca said, yawning after she finished her sentence. She closed her eyes, sighing happily. "Let's get some rest now, Chlo," she murmured softly.

"Wait, I have one last thing to ask." Chloe said smiling at her wife when she opened her eyes again. "If we had met in high school before you had dated anyone, do you think I would have been your first love?"

Beca looked at Chloe, thinking about the question she asked for a few moments before nodding her head. "Yeah, you definitely would have been my first love if we met in high school, even if I had already dated someone. Of course, I probably wouldn't have admitted it for awhile, seeing as how stubborn I was back then," the brunette remarked with a chuckle.

"So it probably would've been just like when you wouldn't admit you loved me in college," Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

Beca scoffed playfully at Chloe's comment. "Well, if you want to think about it that way, then yes," she replied, rolling her eyes at her wife. The redhead just chuckled at her wife before leaning in and kissing her lips gently.

"I love you, Beca." Chloe whispered once their lips pulled apart just a bit.

"I love you too," the brunette murmured back, leaning in and kissing the redhead's lips a second time. "Now, is there anything else you want to ask me, or can I go to sleep now?" She said with a chuckle.

"Only to ask if you'll kiss me one last time before I fall asleep." She said as she turned off the lamp.

Beca scoffed jokingly. "Since when have you gotten this demanding?" She said with a laugh, leaning in and kissing Chloe's lips once more.

"The kiss was only a request, not an order. You just decided that you wanted to kiss me again." Chloe said, smiling up at her beautiful wife in the dark. She held Beca on top of her. "It's not my fault you find me so irresistible." She said with a smile.

"I guess you do have a point there, but it's also not my fault that you're so irresistible. So really, it's nobody's fault," the brunette said, smiling down at Chloe. This made the redhead laugh a little before catching her wife'a lips in a tender kiss.

"It's also not my fault your lips are so sweet and smooth and kissable." Chloe whispered, their lips only millimeters apart when she pulled away, feeling Beca's hot breath on her lips as her heartbeat began to pick up a little bit.

Beca could feel Chloe's heartbeat start to increase, and she smiled. "You know, every time I kiss you, your heart always beats faster," she murmured softly.

"I told you, your lips are so kissable. Every time I feel a rush of adrenaline." Chloe whispered, her hot breath pushing up to Beca's face. "You drive me crazy, Beca." She whispered looking up at Beca in the dark as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, gazing into her eyes.

"I can say the same about you, Chlo," Beca murmured softly, gazing into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "You make me so, so happy, and I'm so lucky that I get to have someone as amazing and kind as you in my life."

Chloe's hand grazed along Beca's bare back and then she kissed her wife again. "I just want to kiss you all the time," she whispered. "Every time you kiss me, you leave me wanting another." She chuckled.

"Well that's a good thing, because I'll kiss you as many times as you want me to," Beca whispered back with a smile as their lips connected again. Chloe hummed in approval when Beca kissed her, her heart happily beating a bit faster. Her hands rested at the small of Beca's back and pulled her down, so their hips were against each other as they kissed.

"So much for going to sleep after one more kiss, huh?" Beca mumbled, running her fingers through Chloe's red hair while their lips moved together in sync.

Chloe giggled before she answered. "Yeah, so much for that." She whispered as she let out a soft sigh of happiness when Beca's hands laced themselves in the strands of her fiery red hair. Chloe smiled into the kiss. "I guess it's just that it's been so long since we've been able to be alone together for this long. I don't want to waste any of it." She whispered before flipping Beca over and straddling her before their lips reconnected.

"It really has been a long time, hasn't it?" Beca said, barely finishing her sentence before Chloe's lips were on hers again.

"Too long," Chloe whispered against Beca's lips. She slid her tongue across Beca's bottom lip, asking for permission. Once access was granted she slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth as they kissed. "Mmmm, way too long."

Beca allowed Chloe's tongue to explore her mouth, running her hands up and down the redhead's sides. She hummed in approval as the kiss grew more intense. Chloe smiled against her her wife's lips and then linked their hands together, pinning them to the bed. "You're so perfect."

"I'm nowhere near as perfect as you," Beca muttered back, relaxing and allowing Chloe to take complete control of the situation.

Chloe just leaned down and kissed her again. "I will never be sick of hearing your voice." She whispered against Beca's lips.

Beca cupped Chloe's face with her hands, pulling the redhead down impossibly closer. "I love being able to do this," she said softly, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Mmmm, so do I." Chloe murmured as they continued to make out. She smiled and moaned softly when Beca's teeth tugged on her bottom lip. "Oh Beca, you drive me crazy baby."

"How crazy do I make you?" Beca whispered, moving her lips from Chloe's lips to her neck.

"So crazy it's hard to describe babe," Chloe whispered, smiling widely and running her hands through Beca's hair. Beca smiled and brought her lips back to meet Chloe's. The two spent what was left of the night and most of the morning in each other's arms, and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else in that moment

 **hey! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! I mean it was bechloe sex and making out most of the time so we figured you would like it. Plus Beca's parents are moving to LA!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Gabi and Elle**


	19. Chapter 19: A New Home

Chapter 19: A New Home

A month passed, and Beca's parents successfully purchased the house and were beginning to move their stuff into their new home. They were staying with Beca and Chloe at the moment, both because they didn't have all their stuff into their new house and that they lived fairly close to their new place. Beca and Chloe took big roles for helping John and Holly move into their new house, which was what they were doing at that moment.

"Alright Dad, this is one of the last boxes. Where do you want me to put this?" Beca called out to John.

"That'll go in the kitchen sweetheart," he said as he lifted a box that was labeled "Living room."

Chloe was helping Holly unload the boxes that were already in the kitchen, currently they were putting plates and glasses away. "It's so great that now we're going to be so close to you and Beca and our grandkids. I'm just so happy that we got this amazing house that's so close to our family," Holly said to Chloe with a smile.

"I know, I'm really excited to have you guys live so close to us. Beca could hardly contain her excitement." Chloe said chuckling a little bit. "It was like seeing a five year old after they ate a lot of sugar when she told me you guys had closed on the house."

Holly laughed at the analogy that Chloe made. "I can imagine that reaction," she replied, smiling as she pictured the excitement on Beca's face.

Just then Beca walked into the kitchen with the last box that needed to go in there. "Hey babe, thank you for bringing that in. Can you check on Charlie and Noah to see if they're still napping?" Chloe said.

Beca nodded and put the box down, smiling at her wife before she went to check on the twins. "They're both miraculously sleeping soundly," the brunette said, going back into the kitchen.

"Great, that can give us about another hour to unpack before I have to feed them." Chloe said smiling when Beca wrapped her arms around her from behind as she placed plates in the cupboards.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" Beca asked, kissing Chloe's cheek and resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"You've been unloading the boxes for the past three hours with your father darling," Holly said chuckling at her daughter. "I think you and your wife have earned some down time."

"Are you sure Holly? I don't want to overload you with putting everything away." Chloe said turning to look at her mother-in-law, Beca still holding her waist.

Holly shook her head. "It's no big deal. Besides, now I get the chance to put everything where I want to before John tries to arrange the stuff," she said with a chuckle.

All three women in the room laughed before Chloe got herself a glass of water. They went into the living room, where Beca and her father had set up Beca's mother's piano. Chloe sat down and started playing the beautiful melody to "Just The Way You Are" smiling to herself as she played.

Beca sat down on the piano bench beside her wife, watching and listening as she played the melody. "You are so talented," Beca said softly with a smile.

"You taught me how to play this song when you were a sophomore at Barden." Chloe said smiling at her wife before continuing to play. She played so beautifully but effortlessly. "My dad taught me how to play when I was little though." She said, smiling at the memory.

"I remember when we sang this song at the pool during my freshman year," Beca said with a smile. "So many things have happened since then, like how Aubrey doesn't hate me anymore," she added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't think she would've agreed to name her child after you if she didn't like you." She said chuckling along with Beca.

"I used to think that she only liked me because I was with you, but it's nice to know that she actually likes me," Beca said. "I remember the time during my freshman year when any interaction I had with Aubrey was an argument of some sort. I'm surprised that she even tolerated me towards the end of the year after all the fights we got into."

"I think she was just scared of disappointing her father so she got overly controlling. You know how awful he is." Chloe said with a chuckle before she began playing the song Beca had written with Taylor for her when she was working with Taylor on her album "1989."

Beca nodded her head along to the music as Chloe began playing the song, admiring at how beautiful it sounded on the piano. "I'm so lucky that I met you when I did. If I hadn't come to the Bellas' table at the activities fair, and if you didn't corner me in the shower, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"We're very lucky things turned out the way they did. I don't what my life would've been like without you babe." Chloe said smiling widely and leaning in to kiss Beca while playing.

Beca smiled when their lips parted. Just then, she heard a cry come from the other room, followed by another cry. "Looks like the twins are up early. I'll go take care of them."

"I have to feed them so I'll go with you." Chloe said getting up from the piano and following Beca towards the twins' room.

When the two entered the room that would be theirs whenever they stayed with grandma and grandpa, the twins stopped crying as loudly. "Hey guys. Are you hungry? Is that why you're crying?" Beca said, walking over to Charlie's crib and picking her up.

The redhead picked up her son. "Hey Noah, is it time for you to eat? I think so." She then got the cover and lifted up her shirt, as soon as she lifted Noah to her breast he began feeding.

When Chloe was done breastfeeding Noah, Beca took him out of her wife's hands and then gave her Charlie. The brunette sat down in a chair and began to pay Noah's back to help him burp.

"You're such a good mother babe," Chloe said smiling as she fed Charlie, watching Beca burp Noah. "I'm so lucky to have you baby."

Beca smiled at her wife. "I'm lucky to have you too, Chlo. I wouldn't be able to raise these two rascals without your help. You're the best mom that ever was."

"Well I don't think I'm the best mom, but thanks babe." Chloe said chuckling as she fed Charlie. "You're pretty great yourself."

After the redhead finished breastfeeding Charlie, the two changed the twins diapers and then put them back down to sleep some more. "I'd say that we've got this parenting thing down. I mean, there's so much more headed our way, but we're pretty good at this now," Beca said.

"Yeah, they will be up in like twenty minutes for playtime so don't get used to this rest time we are currently getting." Chloe said teasingly as she kissed her wife on the cheek before they headed back to the kitchen to help Beca's mom and dad. "Jesse and Aubrey are coming up for dinner with Katherine later." Chloe added. "They'd like to see your parents' new place."

"I'm sure that they'll be really excited about that, especially my mom. She's going to take any and every opportunity she gets to show off her new house," Beca replied with a chuckle. They got to the kitchen, where Beca's parents were arranging some of their stuff. "Hey guys. Is there anything we can do to help?" Beca asked.

"We are going to make a welcome home dinner, but we'd be very happy if you provided us with music from your new album Beca." John said smiling at his daughter. "Seeing as your album release party is this Saturday. Do you think you could play the album over the stereo system you got us as a welcoming present?"

Beca nodded, smiling back at her father. "Yeah, of course I can play the album for you. I'll have to go get my laptop and a few other things, but I'll hook up my laptop to the sound system and play the album for you guys. I know that you've been waiting for a long time to hear it."

Chloe helped Beca's parents cook while Beca set everything up. Once the music began playing, Chloe smiled and went to the living room. "This is the song you sang at the JUNO Awards," she said smiling and joining her wife by the stereo. "When I told you I was finally pregnant." She said wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders and leaning their foreheads together.

Beca nodded, smiling at the memory as she and her wife slowly began to sway along to the music. "This is probably my favorite song on the whole album. It's not like I don't like the other songs. It's just that this one means more than any of the others," she said.

"All the songs are amazing, baby." Chloe whispered with a smile, making sure they were close together. "We never really got to dance to this song before, could we maybe slow dance to it now?"

Beca smiled at Chloe's request. "Of course we can slow dance to this song, babe. I could never say no to that," she replied, still leaning their foreheads together.

Chloe lay her hands on the back of Beca's neck, pulling her closer. "Things are pretty great right now, babe." She whispered as they danced to Beca's angelic voice.

"Things are pretty great right now, aren't they? We have the twins, my parents have moved out here, my album is coming out soon. So many good things are happening right now, and that makes me so happy," Beca said with a genuine voice.

"I just wish my father was here to see it all." Chloe said, knowing he had been gone for nine months and missed nine months of her life made a couple tears show up in Chloe's eyes. "He would've loved Charlie and Noah, and they would've loved him." She said sniffling and smiling sadly.

"Even though your dad isn't here with us, I know that he's watching us from Heaven, and I know that he's proud of us and everything that we've done," Beca said, trying to cheer Chloe up.

"I know," Chloe whispered calmly and gently. "I just miss him still. I've never been without him, it's just different with him gone." She said looking into Beca's eyes. "You better not be planning on leaving me any time soon." She said jokingly with a soft laugh.

"Believe me, I'm not planning on leaving you ever. After everything that happened when we broke up, I don't plan on reliving that ever again," Beca replied, smiling and chuckling along with Chloe.

"That certainly was hell, no doubt about it." Chloe said smiling. "I love you too much to ever let you go. My love is too strong, you wouldn't be able to leave even if you wanted to." She said before there was a sweet silence between them. Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder and leaned in to place a warm, sweet kiss on the brunette's soft skin on her neck.

The two continued to sway back and forth to the music, a silence growing between them. "I love you so much, Chlo. And I know I've said that to you a million times and that you might be getting sick of me saying it so often, but it's true," Beca murmured.

"Beca, I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." Chloe said as they danced. "You're the one person that I wanted to spend my life with, and the fact that you wanted the same thing makes me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. I love you so, so, so much babe. And I will never get sick of hearing you say that you love me too."

Beca smiled, closing the distance between them and connecting her lips with Chloe's in a slow but passionate kiss. Their lips parted after a few moments, and Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "You're my everything, Chloe. You're everything to me," she whispered.

The redhead blushed a little and smiled before kissing Beca again, holding her breath involuntarily as their lips connected, running her hands up and down along the little curly wisps of Beca's hair. No more words needed to be said at the moment, the kiss was more than enough. It summed up how the two women were feeling at the moment: happy and in love.

John and Holly were watching this moment unfold and they couldn't help but smile as they watched their daughter and her wife. "She looks so happy. I've never seen her happier than she is with Chloe," John said to Holly, a wide smile on his face.

"It's a good thing she married Chloe then," Holly said smiling before tearing up happily. "But I'm so glad she found someone, after the divorce I thought we had ruined her belief in true love. But whenever I see the two of them together, it's the happiest I've ever seen our Beca."

"I'm so glad that Beca has someone like Chloe in her life. She's so supportive and kind and caring, and I don't think that Beca would be where she is today if it weren't for having Chloe in her life," John said, nodding in agreement with Holly.

"I think she would've been pretty successful, she just wouldn't be as jubilant if Chloe wasn't by her side." Holly said. John nodded and smiled before kissing the side of Holly head with his arm around her shoulder.

Chloe and Beca continued to dance as the next song came on. It was called "Sit Still, Look Pretty."

"I haven't heard this one yet!" Chloe said excitedly.

"You haven't? I thought that I would've played this one for you by now," Beca said, going over to the stereo and turning the sound up a little bit. "This is another one of my favorites from the album."

"Babe!" Chloe said smiling as she listened to the lyrics. "This song is amazing! Way to get some girl power going!"

Beca blushed a little bit at Chloe's compliment. "I can't really take full credit for the song," she said. "There were a lot of people that helped me write the song and the music for it. It's not like I did it all by myself."

"Still, Beca, you sound amazing. This is a power anthem." Chloe said smiling at her wife.

Beca blushed again. "Thanks, babe. That's what I was hoping this song would end up being, so I'm glad that you like it," she said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm so proud of you. You took a big leap doing this album, but I believe it was totally worth it." Chloe said smiling proudly at her wife. "I'm so damn proud of you." She whispered, walking back over to her and kissing her lips, holding her by her hips.

"Thank you," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you by my side. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Chloe said and smiled at her wife. "Come on, let's go help your parents till Jesse and Aubrey get here."

The two went to the kitchen and began to help John and Holly make the dinner. About a half hour later, the doorbell rang. "That must be Jesse and Aubrey. I'll go get it," the brunette said, quickly washing her hands before going to open the door.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Jesse and Aubrey, who was holding Katherine in her arms. "Hey Beca!" She said happily giving the girl a hug.

"We brought some wine!" Jesse said smiling.

"Great! My parents will definitely love that," Beca replied with a big smile, giving both Aubrey and Jesse a hug before stepping aside so that they could walk into the house.

Chloe walked out and greeted Jesse and Aubrey. "How's this little sweetiepie?" She said as Aubrey handed Catherine over to the redhead while they looked around.

"She was excited to see her Auntie Chloe and Aunt Beca." Jesse said smiling.

"Well we're really excited to see her too," Beca said, smiling at the adorable little girl. "Here, I'll take your coats so you can go say hi to my parents. They've really been looking forward to seeing you."

"The house is great!" Aubrey said enthusiastically as they walked into greet Beca's parents in the kitchen. "Hello you two!" She said going over to give them a friendly hug.

"Hello, Aubrey. Long time, no see, huh?" John said, smiling and embracing the blonde. After he hugged her, Holly also hugged Aubrey and exchanged a few kind words with her.

"Hey Mr. Mitchell," Jesse said, giving John a hug as well. "It's great to hear you're moving out to LA."

"It's good to see you too Jesse, how's the movie score going? Beca tells me you're currently working on the score for the 'Murder On The Orient Express' movie? You know that was my favorite book as a kid." John said with a smile.

"I was really surprised when I was offered the job to make the score. I mean, I've done plenty of movie scores before, but this one was out of the blue. I thought that they were for sure going to get someone else who has way more experience than I do, but I'm really honored that they ended up choosing me," he replied, smiling excitedly.

Aubrey kissed her husband's cheek and smiled at him. "I knew he could get this one, he did so well with the movie 'Megan Leavy' last year and then for his score in the movie 'Passengers' that got nominated for an Oscar. I knew he could get this job."

"You should be proud of yourself, Jesse. You worked really hard for this job, and you deserve it. Congratulations," Beca said, high-fiving her best friend. "And even though your moviecations still didn't get me to like many movies, I was beyond proud when I got to tell people that my best friend got nominated for an Oscar."

"Thanks, of course nothing was going to beat La La Land." He said with a chuckle before they broke open the wine. Chloe then went to check on Charlie and Noah.

While Chloe was checking on the twins, Beca and everyone else went to the living room to catch up. "So, John and Holly, how are you two liking life in Los Angeles so far?" Aubrey asked.

"You know it's pretty great." Holly stated. "I'm opening up a shop here and John is starting his job as the new principal of the school this Monday. It's a big change, but I'm very happy about it."

"I'm very happy too," John said, smiling towards Holly. "I'm excited to start at the school on Monday. I'm a bit nervous, but I think that it's going to go well."

"Oh it'll be great Mr. Mitchell," Aubrey said smiling. "I remember taking your comparative literature class and I learned so much because you knew how to connect with your students."

"Yeah, I recall that too." Jesse added. "That's really important, because if you can't connect with your students, it's a lot harder to get through to them. But you have that charisma about you that students like."

"I just hope that the kids like me. I remember dreading the principal of my school when I was a kid. I just want what's best for them, and I want to have a positive impact on their lives while they're at the school," John said genuinely.

"And that right there is why they chose you," Chloe said pretty much instantly as she walked back into the kitchen after John finished talking. "Because you want what's best for the students and teachers as well as the rest of the staff. And you'll do what it takes to make those things happen. You'll be great." She said confidently. "Won't he babe?" She said putting an arm around Beca's shoulder.

Beca nodded, looking over at her father. "He'll be amazing. He somehow managed to get me through four years of college. Getting the students to like him at the school will be a piece of cake," she replied with a chuckle.

"I'll second that," Jesse said. "Let's raise a glass to John and Holly." He stated, raising his glass of wine in the air. "To new beginnings, a new home, and new experiences. To John and Holly!"

Everyone raised their glasses for the toast and then took a sip of wine afterwards. "This is some really good wine, Jesse. Good choice!" Holly said, smiling at her daughter's best friend.

"California is known for it's wine." Chloe said as she took a swig of wine. "That's for sure."

"I actually got this from Leslie Odom Jr.," Jesse said setting his glass down. "He gave it to me after my interview for "Murder on the Orient Express."

"You work one movie score and suddenly you're meeting all these famous people? Maybe I should start writing movie scores," Beca said with a playful chuckle.

"Beca, you've worked with Snoop Dogg, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, and Taylor Swift." Aubrey said laughing at the brunette. "And that's just a few."

Beca held her hands up. "Hey, Leslie Odom Jr. is still Leslie Odom Jr. the last time I checked. And yeah, I've gotten to work with famous people, but so has Jesse. He met Taylor because of me," she pointed out.

"Yeah, which means you still have met just as many if not more famous people than him." Chloe said with a laugh. "Not to mention you'll be working with Harry Styles soon. And Sam Smith presented you with a Grammy." She kissed Beca's cheek.

"Wow, even my own wife is ganging up against me. I feel so loved and appreciated right now," Beca said sarcastically, moving away from Chloe on the couch.

"Oh honey you know I love you." She said leaning over and kissing the girl's cheek, making her turn pink in the cheeks.

"Mmhm, sure you do," Beca said, trying to keep a straight face as she blushed. She was unsuccessful, however, and a small smile slowly crept its way onto her face.

"How you still manage to make that daughter of mine blush constantly is amazing." John said chuckling. "You make her smile and giggle and blush more than I've ever seen."

"Well I love her very, very much." Chloe said smiling at her wife. "And if I can make her happy, then that's all I want."

Beca blushed even harder at Chloe's words. "Why does everyone want to make me blush and embarrass myself all of a sudden?" She muttered to herself, glaring at her father and then at Chloe.

"We just feel like picking on you tonight buddy," Jesse said chuckling as his daughter crawled over to him.

After dinner, Chloe and Beca got Charlie and Noah and headed back to their home. Chloe had set them down for bed in their room before going downstairs to get a drink of water. She then heard Beca playing guitar in the living room, and she walked inside. "Hey, that sounds pretty. Is that one of the songs off the album?"

Beca stopped playing the guitar when she heard Chloe's voice. She set the guitar down and stood up, walking towards her wife. "It may or may not be one of the songs on my album. Why do you ask?" She said with a smile.

"Can I hear you sing it?" Chloe asked smiling at her wife. "A little acoustic performance, just for me?" She asked with her adorable puppy eyes.

Beca sighed when she saw the puppy eyes. "One of these days I'm going to have to figure out how to resist those puppy eyes," she said with a chuckle as she picked up her guitar again. "This one is called 'Sweet Creature' in case you were wondering," she added. The brunette started to strum the guitar before singing.

Sweet Creature- Originally by Harry Styles

"Sweet creature,

Had another talk about where it's going wrong

But we're still young,

We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong."

Beca paused to catch her breath before starting to sing again.

"Oh, we started

Two hearts in one home

It's hard when we argue

We're both stubborn

I know, but oh

Sweet creature, sweet creature

Wherever I go, you bring me home

Sweet creature, sweet creature

When I run out of road, you bring me home."

As Chloe listened to Beca sing, she smiled. Watching the emotion Beca put into singing this song made her heart race at a million miles an hour. A couple of tears pricked her eyes as she continued to listen to Beca sing the song.

"Sweet creature,

We're running through the garden

Where nothing bothered us

And we're still young,

I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

Oh, we started

Two hearts in one home

I know it's hard, we argue

We're both stubborn

I know, but oh."

Beca looked up and saw that Chloe was watching her with tears in her eyes. The brunette smiled at her wife, continuing to gaze into her eyes as she sang.

"Sweet creature, sweet creature

Wherever I go, you bring me home

Sweet creature, sweet creature

When I run out of road, you bring me home."

As Beca picked the pattern Chloe couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach, it was if nothing else existed but the two of them together in this moment.

"Oh, we started

Two hearts in one home

It gets harder when we argue

We're both stubborn

I know, but oh

Sweet creature, sweet creature

Wherever I go, you bring me home

Sweet creature, sweet creature

When I run out of road, you bring me home

Ooooh ooh oooooh

Ooooh ooh ooooooh."

"Beca," Chloe said, choked up and at a loss for words. "I can't even begin to say how amazing that was. Did you write that for me?"

The brunette nodded, smiling at Chloe. She stood up and walked over to her, leaning in and kissing her lips gently. "Pretty much all of my songs are about you, if you haven't noticed," she said with a chuckle when their lips parted.

Chloe giggled and then kissed Beca again. "All your love songs are about me, which does make me happy. I'd probably have to question you if they were about somebody else." She joked before their lips met once more.

"Believe me, there's nobody else in the world that I'd want to write a love song about," Beca replied, smiling and linking her fingers with Chloe's.

The redhead smiled and then pulled Beca onto her lap so the brunette was straddling her, and she placed her hands on Beca's hips. "I know, babe." She whispered gently, pulling their bodies close together as Beca straddled her lap. "I loved the song, it was so beautiful. Which makes sense because you were the one singing it."

Beca chuckled at Chloe's words. "Yeah, that would make sense," she murmured, gazing into her redheaded wife's eyes. She leaned their foreheads together, smiling to herself. "I'm really excited for my album to come out. I'm also terrified, but I'm more excited than I am terrified."

"It's completely normal for you be both nervous and excited. You've worked really hard on this and you want people to like it, it's completely okay to be having mixed feelings." Chloe stated, running her hands up and down Beca's sides. "I was feeling the exact same way when _Hamilton_ was at it's opening night."

Beca smiled, still leaning their foreheads together. "I've been talking with my boss about the tour for the album some more. He understands why I don't want it to be a super long tour, so he's going to try to work something out where I perform only at major cities instead of doing a ton of performances in smaller cities," she murmured.

Chloe looked down for a moment. "Beca, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I don't think I'll be able to go on the tour with you." She said sadly. "I just found out that during the summer my school is running a summer camp for the kids in the music program and they…They're making me work it all summer long."

"Oh," Beca said, both disappointment and sadness in her voice. She looked down, then cleared her throat awkwardly. "Running the summer camp should be fun for you, right?" She said, trying to remain optimistic.

"It's not going to be anywhere near as amazing as the adventures I would've been able to have with you and Charlie and Noah on tour." Chloe said, sighing deeply. "Beca, I'm really, really sorry. I feel absolutely awful; I mean, we've been looking forward to it for so long."

"No, don't apologize," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know about it before. And yeah, I'm going to miss having you on the tour, I'm going to call or FaceTime you every chance I can get. It'll be like when I'm on a business trip, only this one is longer. It's going to be okay, babe. We'll get through this together."

"You're not upset with me about this?" Chloe asked, just to be sure that Beca wasn't mad at her for saying this when the tour was four and a half months away.

Beca shook her head. "I'm not upset with you. I'm not upset at all. I'm disappointed at the situation, but we'll find a way to work through it like we always do," she said, smiling a little bit. "What I'm most bummed out about is that I'm not going to be able to see my favorite three people every day, but I'll get used to it."

"I know, four months away from you is going to suck." Chloe said smiling sadly and looking down for a moment. "But as long as you call every day, then I'll be happy."

"Believe me, I'm going to be calling you as many times as I can. You might want to block my phone number by the end of the tour," Beca replied with a smile and a chuckle. Chloe laughed along with her wife and then kissed her lips.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right babe?" Chloe whispered. "You're just absolutely breathtaking and every time you smile or laugh, I can't help but do the same."

"I can say the same about you, Chlo. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on," Beca murmured back, smiling softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Chloe whispered cutely as she gazed into Beca's eyes. "I just really want to."

Beca chuckled at how cute her wife was. "Of course you can kiss me. You never have to ask, babe. I thought we had already gone over this," the brunette said, still chuckling. The redhead closed the gap and then kissed Beca gently, holding her close and smiling as she did so.

Beca smiled and leaned into the kiss, running her fingers through Chloe's red hair as she did so. "Mmm, I love getting to kiss you whenever I want to," the brunette mumbled.

"Then you don't have to stop." Chloe whispered, gasping for air when they finally pulled apart. "I'm going to rock your world whenever I can to make up for the time you're going to be away on tour." Chloe whispered, tugging gently at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth.

Beca moaned a little at Chloe's words. "Do you want to take this to our room?" She whispered, running her hands up and down Chloe's sides. The redhead answered by picking Beca up and holding her wife with her strong arms hooked under Beca's legs. She leaned in and kissed Beca passionately as she got them up the stairs and into their bedroom, not even caring to close the door.

Chloe carried Beca over to their bed where they fell onto it. Beca was still straddling Chloe's lap, and Chloe leaned up against the headboard running her hands up and down Beca's back as the kiss grew more intense.

"Should we close the door?" Beca muttered, moving her lips from Chloe's to the redhead's neck. "We don't want to end up waking the twins while we're in the middle of this."

Chloe nodded and let Beca get up to go close the door. She then pulled Beca back onto her lap. "I love do this with you," she whispered, trailing her hands up Beca's back using her nails a bit because she knew Beca liked that. "You're so damn beautiful."

"You look pretty darn good yourself, babe," Beca murmured back, sliding her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip as a way of asking for entrance. The redhead let her lips part slightly so Beca's tongue could make her way into her mouth.

"Mmmm, Beca." Chloe hummed in approval before she allowed Beca's tongue to explore the inside of her mouth.

As her tongue began to explore the inside of the redhead's mouth, Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's red hair, gently tugging at the ends. "Mmm, this is nice," she murmured.

"Mmhmm," Chloe hummed while she ran her hands up and down Beca's back. She reached under Beca's shirt and scratched against her skin softly.

Beca moaned when she felt Chloe's nails dig into her skin, even though they didn't go very deep. She silently cursed to herself, tugging at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth. "Don't hold back babe," Chloe murmured, lifting Beca's shirt over her head.

The redhead then took the first opportunity to place kisses along Beca's chest once her shirt was on the floor and she only had a bra on her upper body. Her kisses were soft and smooth but also rough. Chloe made sure to leave little love bites across Beca's chest while also going back over them with more soft kisses.

Beca bit down hard on her lip, trying not to moan even though Chloe told her not to hold back. "Keep doing this," the brunette muttered, closing her eyes as her wife's lips continued to travel all over her skin. The redhead did as he wife requested and kissed up and down and all over her chest and and shoulders and neck.

"Your skin is like candy and your lips are like alcohol." Chloe murmured. "I'm so addicted to you." She whispered, sucking on Beca's cleavage with her tongue swirling a little every time she kissed Beca's smooth skin.

Beca couldn't help but moan. "Fucking hell, Chloe," she whispered through gritted teeth. "You're making it really hard for me to keep quiet."

"Isn't that the idea?" Chloe whispered.

"The idea is for me to try to be as quiet as possible so we don't wake up the twins," Beca whispered back, biting down on her lip as another moan began to rise up her throat.

"Mmm babe," Chloe whispered. "Don't worry, these walls are soundproof. It'll be alright if you moan a few times." She said with a smirk before sucking on Beca's pulse point on her neck.

"If you say so, but if Charlie and Noah wake up, you're going to be the one who takes care of them," Beca replied, putting her arms around Chloe's shoulders and pulling their bodies closer together.

"Don't worry babe, I'm all on it." Chloe whispered, smiling and leaning into kissed Beca's lips. She then moved her hands to Beca's ass, where she squeezed gently while their kiss grew more and more intense.

Beca tugged at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth, her nails digging into Chloe's skin. "Shit, I need you so bad, Chlo," Beca moaned, her lips still against Chloe's.

"Mmmmm, baby." Chloe moaned, squeezing Beca's bum again before running her hand up Beca's back. One of her hands came around to the front and trailed down Beca's to her pants, where Chloe unbuttoned the jeans and said. "Take these off baby," she whispered.

Once Beca did that, Chloe pulled her back onto her lap. "You're going to be begging me for more baby." She murmured, putting one hand between their bodies again, cupping Beca's underwear covered core, rubbing it back and forth gently. "My, my." She muttered, kissing Beca's lips. "You're so wet for me, Beca."

"Are you even surprised? You've been teasing me for quite a while now," the brunette grumbled, starting to get a little impatient. "Come on, Chlo. Haven't you made me wait long enough? I really need you," she whispered, breaking the kiss and gazing into Chloe's eyes with lust. "I really, really need you."

A smile spread across the redheads face and she leaned up to kiss Beca's lips. "I know babe," She whispered before moving the material of Beca's underwear to the side. Her fingers trailed along Beca's folds before she pushed one digit into Beca, thrusting slowly at first.

Beca gasped at the sudden feeling of pleasure that hit her, and then she moaned softly as Chloe began to quicken up her thrusting. "Oh my god, that's so good babe," she murmured, closing her eyes and moaning again.

Chloe put another finger into Beca and then picked up her thrusting pace. Her lips were on Beca's chest and she gave her wife a few love bites before returning her lips to Beca's.

With each thrust of Chloe's fingers, Beca felt herself unraveling further and further. "Chlo, I'm close," the brunette said, now panting as she tried to catch her breath.

That's when Chloe suddenly stopped, and then pushed Beca gently down with her head near the end of the bed. She then re-entered Beca's folds with her fingers while her mouth kissed and sucked hickey's into her inner thighs.

Beca moaned as Chloe's mouth got closer and closer to her core. "Shit, Chlo," She gasped, knowing that as soon as Chloe began to give her head she would hit her climax.

The redhead smirked and then started flicking her her tongue Beca's core. "Do you like that babe?" She said smiling as she continued to pleasure her wife.

Beca nodded, closing her eyes and letting another moan fall from her lips. "Fucking hell, Chloe!" She groaned, feeling her walls clench up. Chloe inched her head even closer, giving Beca the best she had and more.

"Mmmm, baby." She whispered, sucking harder and moaning as she felt Beca's walls clenched up around her tongue.

At last, Beca finally reached her climax, screaming Chloe's name as she came down from her high. "Fuck," she moaned, closing her eyes and gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. "Fuck, that was amazing." Chloe kissed up Beca's body and then kissed her lips before sitting on her lap.

"Do I get a turn babe? Or are you gonna leave me high and dry?" She said smiling at her wife playfully. She bit her lip and ran her hands down her own body, taking off her shirt, revealing a lacy push-up bra before she stood up and shimmied out of her shorts. She then returned to straddling Beca, running her her hands down her own body and touching her own core through her underwear. "You've turned me on so much baby, I can't help myself." She said before letting out a moan.

Beca leaned up and cupped Chloe's face with her hands, pulling the redhead down into a sweet kiss. "Don't worry, babe. I'm not planning on leaving you high and dry anytime soon," she murmured against her lips. Beca's hands then went to Chloe's back, running up and down and leaving occasional scratch marks with her fingernails before she unclipped the push-up bra and threw it onto the floor.

The redhead continued to run her hand along her own underwear. "Fuck, I need you badly baby." She moaned.

"I know you do, baby. I promise that you won't have to wait much longer," Beca murmured to Chloe, beginning to kiss down the redhead's body starting at her neck and working her way down to her stomach. Chloe groaned and ran her hands through Beca's hair.

"Oh Beca," She gasped when Beca left little bites along her abs. "That feels nice."

Beca didn't say anything, just continuing to leave bites on Chloe's skin. The brunette smirked to herself when she heard the redhead moan, which was a sound that turned her on. "Fuck, hearing you moan because of me is so hot."

"I bet it is baby," Chloe whimpered, tugging at Beca's luscious brown locks of hair. "I bet you like it when I swear because of you, too." She chuckled.

"Oh, definitely," Beca replied, chuckling along with Chloe. She connected their lips in a short but passionate kiss before returning to kissing along the redhead's stomach. Beca could sense that Chloe was getting more and more impatient with every second that passed, so she began to slowly massage the inside of her thigh to show that she was almost done teasing her.

"Mmmmm, Beca." Chloe murmured. "You're so good in bed baby." She moaned, closing her eyes and just letting Beca take full control of the situation; she spread her legs apart to help Beca take off her underwear.

Beca made quick work of the last piece of Chloe's clothing, inserting one finger into her wife shortly after. "Let me know how this feels, babe," she murmured, adding another finger and starting to thrust at a slow and steady pace.

"Shit, baby!" Chloe's breath hitched before she let out a soft moan of pleasure. "That feels so good!" She said pulling Beca up to kiss her, letting her feel moans coming from her mouth as well as hear them.

Beca started thrusting faster with her fingers, kissing Chloe passionately at the same time. "Let me know when you want me to give you head, baby," she mumbled against her lips when they pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Mmmmm, baby!" Chloe moaned, biting her own bottom lip as she looked straight into Beca's eyes while the brunette looked deeply into hers. "Oh my god! Beca don't fucking stop baby!" Her moan dragged out after she finished talking, knowing Beca would love it.

"God, you're so sexy," Beca whispered, smashing her lips against Chloe's passionately. Beca felt Chloe's walls begin to clench up around her fingers, so she broke the kiss and stopped thrusting, instead beginning to give head to her wife, feeling Chloe instantly push her head closer to her core when she did so.

"How sexy am I right now baby?" Chloe's whimpers and moans were pretty constant now, and she held Beca's head against her core. Her body was shaking in ultimate pleasure, and she pushed Beca's head closer to her core again.

"You are so, so sexy baby, I can assure you of that," Beca mumbled, continuing to swirl her tongue around in Chloe's wet folds. "How close are you, love?" the brunette asked.

"I want your tongue inside me baby!" Chloe moaned, knowing that would push her to orgasm. "Please babe!"

Beca didn't need any more encouragement before she gave Chloe what she wanted, sending the redhead over the edge soon after. Beca helped her wife ride out her high, continuing to thrust with her tongue before she kissed back up Chloe's body, finishing it off with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe said, happily sighing afterwards. "That was amazing." She said, kissing her wife again slowly. "Like, really fucking amazing."

Beca nodded in agreement, laying down next to her wife and putting her arm around her waist to pull her closer. The brunette laid her head down next to Chloe's on the pillow and closed her eyes as her breathing began to even out. "I'm going to cherish every single second that I spend with you because I have no idea how I'm going to be able to go four months without you," she mumbled softly.

Chloe looked up at the ceiling and smiled as she too caught her breath. She then slid her hand in Beca's and looked at her wife, smiling her beautiful smile that Beca was so in love with. "We'll make it work, babe. We always find a way to make it work."

Beca opened her eyes, seeing that Chloe was already looking at her. She smiled softly at the redhead, squeezing her hand gently. "Yeah, we always find a way to make it work," she said, still gazing into the redhead's eyes lovingly.

Chloe then squeezed Beca's hand three times consecutively. "I love you," she whispered, her gaze not once leaving Beca's as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

Beca yawned a little, feeling her eyelids start to get heavy. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling herself begin to drift off. "I love you too, Chlo. Forever and always," she mumbled softly before falling asleep.

Chloe smiled. "Forever and always."

 **Oooo, a little more sexy time between Beca and Chloe. It's sad Chloe and the twins can't join Beca on the tour. :( But they will still be her number one fans! Also, Beca's parents have moved into their house!**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Off To Spain

Chapter 20: Off To Spain

The morning after their incredible night together, Chloe woke up and smiled to herself. She looked over at Beca, who was sleeping still and soundly. They had woke up in the middle of the night to help each other with the twins; and when they got back to their bedroom, they had a few more rounds of making love.

Thinking of the events the night before made Chloe heart beat happily and her smile stay displayed across her face. She kissed Beca's forehead before getting out of bed and putting on a robe to checkout how Charlie and Noah were doing. She fed them both and then went down to cook Beca and herself some waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns and ham.

The smell of food cooking was what woke Beca up. The brunette sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, looking over and seeing that Chloe had already gotten up and must be the one making breakfast. The brunette got out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs since she was still waking up.

"Morning," Beca said when she walked into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter while Chloe was stirring the eggs.

The redhead looked and saw Beca. A smiled spread across her face. "Hi baby, good morning. Come over here, I need a good morning kiss." She said before turning to stir the eggs some more.

Beca smiled and walked over, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist from behind her and resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. The brunette began to kiss the redhead's neck until she turned her head towards her, giving her a sweet peck on the lips once she did. "Good morning, baby," she murmured against her lips.

"Mmmm baby," Chloe muttered against Beca's lips. "Good morning to you too." She smiled against Beca's lips. Once they pulled apart, Beca continued kissing the redhead's neck and collarbone, which made Chloe smile and sigh with content. "Last night, and earlier this morning was absolutely incredible baby, thank you for that." She said. "I had so, so much fun baby."

"I'm glad that you had fun. I did too," Beca said, her lips moving to Chloe's weak spot by her ear. "Later today I'm going to have to go to work for a couple hours because we're going to start rehearsing for the tour. I can pick up some food on my way home if you want."

"That sounds great!" Chloe said smiling and leaning back into Beca's embrace and humming in approval while Beca's sucked on her weak spot right behind her ear. "Are you trying to get me going again?" She chuckled as Beca continued laying kissed on her skin, now moving to the other side to kiss behind her other ear.

"Maybe I just want to kiss my wife. Is there a problem with that?" Beca replied, smiling at Chloe and kissing her cheek sweetly.

"No, there's no problem." Chloe said. giggling her adorable giggle. "It's just, you know kissing me right behind my ear makes me go weak in the knees."

"I do happen to know that. If you want me to stop because my kisses are turning you on too much, then I will," Beca whispered in the redhead's ear.

"That's the thing, I know you should stop…" Chloe paused for a moment, her breath hitching at the feeling of Beca's hot breath on her skin. "... But I don't want you to." She murmured, letting out a gentle moan.

"I don't want to stop either, babe. But I don't want to distract you from the food either. Burnt food doesn't taste very good," Beca replied with a chuckle, leaving a few more kisses on Chloe's neck before pulling away.

The redhead whimpered at the loss of contact. "Damn food, I have a love hate relationship with it right now." She said chuckling before continuing to cook the eggs. "Will you go check on Noah and Charlie? They're in their cribs and they both need a bath in the sink with their little chair to support their necks."

Beca nodded, leaving the kitchen and going to go get the twins so that they could each have a bath. Noah was already awake, so Beca decided to give him his bath first, making sure to grab the little sink chair as well. Once he was clean, Beca put him in a cute onesie and then put him back in his crib so she could give Charlie her bath.

Charlie splashed her arms around in the bath and made her baby sounds, making her mother smile with delight.

Chloe then called from the kitchen, "Babe, breakfast is ready!" She said

"Okay, babe! I'll be down in a minute!" Beca called back, drying Charlie off with a towel and getting her dressed in a onesie that matched Noah's before going downstairs, a baby in each arm. "Aren't these onesies adorable?" She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Awww!" Chloe said smiling chuckling a little bit. "They're so, so cute!" She said as she plated some food for Beca and herself. "How do waffles sound baby?" She asked.

"Waffles sound perfect," Beca said, watching as Chloe brought the food out to the table. "Man, that looks really good, babe."

As they put the twins in their high chairs, Chloe had an interesting idea. "I was thinking, since it's a Saturday and we can't go on your tour, could I come and watch the show before you head off on the tour?" She asked as they sat down and started eating.

Beca thought about Chloe's question and then took out her phone, looking at her calendar. "Yeah, there shouldn't be a problem with you coming to that show. I'll talk to my manager and see if I can get you a good seat, or you could just hang out backstage with me," Beca said, smiling at Chloe.

"Good, because I would like to see it." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "Oooo, that's going to be so fun!"

Once they were finished with breakfast Chloe's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. "Hmm, I wonder why Emily is calling." She wondered aloud while Beca put the last of the dried dishes away. She pressed "answer." "Legacy, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you?"

While Chloe was on the phone with Emily, Beca started to clean the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher once she had rinsed them off. She dried off her hands when she was done, then rejoined Chloe, who had hung up the phone, in the dining room. "So? What did Legacy want?"

"She had just gotten off the phone with Bree and said the USO is hosting four groups to put on a show in Europe for the troops. Apparently Aubrey got us an invite." Chloe mentioned, smiling a little. "It makes sense she could get one since her father is a veteran, but we're invited to go to Spain and perform next month."

"Does 'us' refer to all the Bellas?" Beca asked. When Chloe nodded, the brunette sat down at the table and ran her fingers through her hair. "When do we have to go to Spain?" She asked.

"Next month, is that a problem?" Chloe said, noticing Beca didn't seem all too thrilled about the Bella's reuniting for one last show as a group.

"I just don't know if I'm going to be able to go. I mean, the tour is coming up, and we're starting to rehearse now and I don't think they'll be cool with me having to miss a bunch of rehearsals because I'm in Spain," Beca said with a sigh.

"Beca, it won't be the same if you aren't there." Chloe said a bit upset. "Can't you can them ask for a week off? That's all the time we'll be there."

"I don't know, Chlo. I told them that I was free from now until the tour. If I had more advanced notice then maybe it would work. I'll still ask about it, but I'm not sure if I'll get the time off," Beca replied.

Although Chloe was a bit disappointed with Beca's answer, she nodded. "Okay, I understand." She said before picking Noah and Charlie up to go into the living room so they could have a little play time.

Beca sighed, getting up and following Chloe to the living room. "I'm going to try my hardest to make sure that I can go with you to Spain, okay? I want to go with you guys, I really do."

"I know babe, I'm not upset at you. This is your job, Bella's isn't. I'm not going to be mad at you if you can't come to Spain." Chloe said, giving Noah his favorite stuffed animal, a little koala bear that Amy had given them at the baby shower. "It'll just be different without you there."

Beca sat down on the couch next to Chloe and took one of her hands in her own. "Are you sure that you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Honestly, Beca." Chloe said, turning to look at her wife. "I've been so supportive of you and your job throughout our relationship. You have to travel a lot more than I do for your job, and I haven't complained about your insane work hours for years. Do you really think something like this would make me mad?" She asked calmly, she genuinely wasn't upset with Beca.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure," Beca said, leaning in and kissing Chloe's cheek. "I just want to make sure that I make decisions based on not just my opinion but on yours as well, because you mean the world to me, Chlo."

"I know," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear with a smile. "So I guess since you have the tour, they probably aren't going to let you come to the international choir competition that I have in April." She said sighing.

Beca shook her head with a sad smile. "I already ran that by my boss and my manager and they said that I would only be able to be gone for a day if so, and flying that much in a short amount of time would give me really bad jet lag. I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said genuinely.

Chloe shook her head, although she was hurt about the fact that Anna wouldn't be there. "No, no it's fine, really. I get it, they need you there."

Another month passed and Chloe was packing for her trip with the Bella's to Spain. She honestly was okay with Beca missing that, but the fact that she would be in Amsterdam with her was the thing that really upset her. Chloe had been there for every single performance, even when it meant flying up to Toronto to watch Beca at the JUNO Awards. Now this wasn't to say that Beca wasn't supportive, she had come to pretty much every production she had directed at her school. She had come to _Hamilton_ and pretty much every other concert.

There was just something about the fact that this was the biggest stage of her life, and not having Beca there upset her. Beca walked in on Chloe packing. "Hey, Chlo," Beca said, smiling at her wife. "Make sure that you text me when you get there safely, okay?" She said, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"I will," Chloe said. "I still wish you were coming though." She said sadly. "It's not going to be the same without you there, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, babe," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and hugging her tightly. What Chloe didn't know was that the brunette actually managed to work out a deal with her boss and manager so that she would be able to fly out to Spain to watch Chloe and the Bellas' final performance in the competition. Her parents had agreed to watch Charlie and Noah while Beca was in Spain, which was an immense help. "I'll be counting down the days until you come home."

"Make sure you call everyday." Chloe said, giving Beca tight hug that didn't seem to last long enough.

"I promise I will," Beca said, not wanting to let go of Chloe. "And I'll FaceTime you too so that you can see Charlie and Noah. I think they'll be the only two who will miss you more than I will."

Chloe chuckled before hugging Beca again. She then heard the car horn outside of their house, signalling that Jesse and Aubrey were there to pick her up and take her to the airport. "I love you, Becs." She whispered as they broke the hug and took Chloe's bags out to the front door. Chloe kissed Charlie and Noah "goodbye."

Beca helped Chloe put her bags in the back and then Chloe turned to give her another hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, babe. Now go kill that competition in Spain. Charlie and Noah and I will be rooting for you even if we're not there to watch you," Beca said, pulling away from the hug and pecking Chloe's lips.

Chloe smiled and then kissed Beca one more time. "Tell my babies that Mama misses them." She said before opening the car door and getting into the car. She rolled the window once she had closed the door and then said. "And I miss you already."

Beca waved to Chloe as the car slowly drove away. The brunette waited until the car was out of sight before going back in the house, already feeling a pang of sadness without Chloe there with her.

Charlie and Noah were in their in their rocking seats, strapped in and swaying back and forth gently. Charlie made a laughing sound when she saw her Mommy. Chloe and Beca had decided that Chloe was "Mama," and Beca was "Mommy" around the kids so it didn't get confusing.

Chloe looked back several times, already missing her wife. She and Jesse and Aubrey talked about their setlist that Beca had picked out for them that they just had to rehearse. "Are you two excited for the competition?" Jesse asked as he drove them towards the airport.

Aubrey nodded excitedly. "I'm so happy that I managed to get us the invite! It's going to be so great to do one last show together with my best friends," she said with a wide smile.

"I know, it's going to be amazing." Chloe said with a smile.

"However, it is going to feel weird without your DJ wife with us." Aubrey said. "She created the Bella sound." Aubrey noticed that Chloe's smile disappeared when she mentioned that Beca wasn't going to be there with them. "Hey, are you okay? You seem really down all of a sudden," Aubrey said.

"She won't even be able to come to my choir competition, Bree." Chloe said, looking down. "I love her, and I support her dreams. But I've never missed a show or album release party. She hasn't missed anything either, but that competition in Amsterdam with my choir is the biggest thing that's ever happened to me and she's not going to be there because she'll be rehearsing for her tour." She looked down at her hands and sniffled a little bit. "It just sucks, that's all."

Aubrey smiled sympathetically towards the redhead. "I know that must be really hard, Chloe, but I'm sure that Beca's just as upset about her not being able to go to your choir competition as you are. I know Beca, and I know that she'd do whatever it took to make sure that she was there to support you. This situation might not have been in her hands, but I know that she tried."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore okay?" Chloe said, shaking her head and looking out the window. "It's hard enough knowing she won't be with us here, the last thing I need to be reminded of is that she won't be there at the biggest moment of my life. So can we just drop it?"

Aubrey nodded, not saying anything in response. There was an awkward silence between the three of them in the car, a silence that continued all the way to the airport. Once they arrived, Jesse helped Aubrey and Chloe get their bags out and gave them both hugs before the blonde and the redhead went to meet up with Emily, who was also at the airport.

"Hey captains!" Emily said excitedly, walking up to the two women and giving them a hug. The twenty-four year old smiled at them once they pulled back from the hug. "How are you guys?" She asked excitedly.

"We're both excited, that's for sure!" Aubrey said with a grin. "It's been so long since we've all been together, much less sang together, so I'm really excited for this experience!"

"Oh my god me too!" Emily said smiling and jumping happily. "Oh, also ladies I kind of have some big news." She couldn't help but keep grinning widely as the two women awaited her story.

"What is it?" Chloe asked curiously.

Emily then held up her left hand, pointing to a beautiful engagement ring on her finger. "Benji proposed last night!"

Both Aubrey and Chloe gasped, then squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh, Emily! I'm so happy for you!" Aubrey said, embracing the younger girl tightly.

"The ring is so, so beautiful Em!" Chloe said smiling at her younger Bella. "This is so, great! I hope I'm one of your bridesmaids." She said pointing at Emily.

"Of course you will be Chloe!" Emily said before giggling.

"I better be one of the bridesmaids too, Legacy. Even though I wasn't around a lot when you were a Bella, we're still sisters for life," Aubrey said to her with a laugh.

"You will both be in my group of bridesmaids." Emily said smiling. "That is for sure!"

They then went through security and got their gate where most of the Bella's were already waiting. It was a grand reunion, and the girls shared group hugs and talked to each other about what was going on in their lives. They did this to pass the time while they waited for their flight.

Soon, it was time for them to board the plane, so all of the Bellas went to their gate and waited in the line to get on the plane. The wait wasn't very long, and soon they were all onboard in their seats. "Let's go pitches! We're on our way to Spain where we're gonna kick some ass!" Fat Amy exclaimed excitedly.

The Bella's cheered loudly along with Fat Amy once they were onboard. The flight was really long, nearly fourteen hours long to be exact. All of the girls slept on towards the end of the flight, since it was almost morning in Europe they decided to get some rest. Once they landed, they saw they were already on the base. Chloe sat up and looked at her other Bella's just waking up.

Aubrey was the first Bella to stand up and start waking everyone else up. "Come on, Bellas! We're in Spain! Let's get up and at 'em so we can get a head start!" She said in a peppy voice.

Once the girls were off the plane they were met by a few troops who were there to give them a tour. One was African American and the other was a broad shoulders guy who was wearing Aviator sunglasses. "Hello Bellas!" He called out. "Welcome to Spain, I'm Lieutenant Chicago Walp and this here Lieutenant Roger Davis. We'd like to personally welcome you ladies here on base and we will be giving you a tour of the facility." That's when Fat Amy raised her hand. "Yes Miss." He called out.

Stacie leaned over and whispered in Chloe's ear before Amy asked her question. "Is it just me or were lieutenant hotties given to us for the tour?" Chloe just chuckled and then they turned their attention to Amy.

"Alright, so this is the first base. Is there a possibility that we will be going to a second base with you guys?" Amy asked.

Lieutenant Walp pursed his lips at Amy's question while Lieutenant Davis couldn't help but chuckle. "That's a no from me," he said, Lieutenant Walp nodding his head in agreement. Chloe was trying her best not to laugh, having to bite her lip not to do so.

"Alright ladies, follow us and we'll show you around." Lieutenant Walp called out. He said, gesturing for the Bella's to follow him.

"It just doesn't feel right not having Beca here," Chloe whispered to Aubrey.

Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas knew about Beca's plan to surprise Chloe, so for the time being she had to distract the redhead. "I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually, Chlo. She'll probably be calling you nonstop, so it'll feel like she's here with us anyways."

Chloe shook her head. "It's not going to be the same." She said, convinced of that fact. "I'm not saying this won't be fun, but Beca is a leader of the group. And my wife, it just can't be the same." Chloe stated, sighing and continuing to walk with Aubrey as the two troops gave them a tour.

Chicago was leading the Bellas through the main hangar, which happened to be where the other three groups they would compete against were practicing. "Hey guys, come say hello to the new group," Chicago said, gesturing for the three bands to come meet the Bellas.

A group of four girls, a duo of two rappers, and a country band looked over at the Bella's and walked over. "Who's the redhead?" One of the girls called out.

"Yeah I'd like to take her out for dinner." One of the rappers said.

"She's taken folks," Aubrey stated.

"She's not just taken. She's married to the big BM herself, Beca Mitchell," Amy announced, causing everyone to murmur amongst themselves for a moment.

"Oh, that newbie producer who just released her new album?" The girl said. She was covered in tattoos and had short hair, and was very pretty but not really Chloe's type. "Yeah, she may alright I guess. Not really into her style of music. You could do better sweetheart." The girl called out.

Chloe chuckled a little bit. "Oh really, and what would be better? You? I'm not really into tall, arrogant snobs who hit on married women." The rest of the Bellas smirked at the girl, who was obviously taken surprised by Chloe's retort.

"Well, at least I don't sing in an a capella group. Everyone in the music world knows that singing a capella is the lowest of the low," she fired back, earning a few chuckles from the other bands.

"And I'm sure nosy and petty girl bands with cliche tattoos like you aren't much higher on the list." Chloe shot back, obviously not having it with this chick. The troops just watched on and chuckled, seemingly on Chloe's side when they laughed at the girl's comment.

After letting the girls snip at each other for a little while longer, Chicago intervened. "Alright ladies, that's enough. We're going to keep a friendly atmosphere here. Why don't you introduce yourselves, Bella's?"

"I couldn't agree more Lieutenant," Chloe said smiling at him nicely before turning to the girl. "I'm Chloe Mitchell, nice to meet you?" She said, asking for the girls name.

"I'm Calamity. This is Serenity, Veracity, and Charity," the girl said with a cold tone, gesturing to the three girls who were standing beside her.

"If I joined your group, I'd be Obesity." Fat Amy said, trying to make a joke. Chloe couldn't managed to hold back a slight chuckle when the Australian said that.

The joke was funny to everyone except Calamity and her band, who just stared at her. "Who's everyone else in your little a cappella group?" Calamity asked as she looked at the other girls in the group with the same cold gaze.

"This tall drink of water right here is Stacie." Chloe started out. "This is Cynthia Rose, this is Lily, this is Emily, that's Jessica and Ashley, and this is Aubrey, and that's Flo." Chloe said, trying her best to not make fun of Calamity. "And we're the Bella's, what's your band's name?"

"We're called 'Evermoist.'" Calamity answered.

Chloe again tried not to laugh. "Well Evermoist, we look forward to seeing you out on the ice." She said before Lieutenant Walp and Davis showed them to their rooms where they would be staying.

"Alright, here are the keys to your rooms. There's two beds in a room, so you can decide amongst yourselves who is going to be rooming together. For the first few hours you're allowed to roam around and explore the base, but later on tonight we're going to have our first miniature singing competition," Lieutenant Davis told the girls.

"Please show up in dinner appropriate attire," Chicago mentioned. "We have some very special guests coming to watch." He said smiling at them all. "We hope you enjoy your stay, Bella's."

Chloe stopped Chicago before her left. "Hey, what would be considered 'dinner appropriate for this little event tonight?" She asked.

"Just wear a nice dress or skirt if you brought one. You don't have to wear anything too fancy. Just be presentable," Chicago replied.

"Okay, thank you once again for letting us come here. It's a real honor Lieutenant." Chloe said smiling at him kindly.

"Is it really true you're married to Beca Mitchell?" Chicago asked.

"Yes, I have been married to her for almost three years now, and we have two newborn babies." Chloe said smiling.

"Congratulations." He said genuinely. "My fiance back home and I are going to try and adopt when we decide to have kids."

"Can you guys not have children?" Chloe asked.

"Well, not technically." Chicago said shrugging. "I'm gay," he said smiling. "And I'm a big fan of your wife's music."

"Oh really?" Chloe smiled. "That awesome, she is pretty amazing."

"Yeah, she is," Chicago said with a chuckle. "I've been a fan of hers for awhile now. Hopefully I'll be able to go to one of her concerts when she goes on tour in a few months."

"She was pretty upset when she couldn't get off for this trip, but I'll let her know about you and hopefully she can get you a ticket with your fiance." Chloe said smiling at him sweetly.

"Really? You'd really do that?" Chicago said, an excited look on his face. "That would be absolutely incredible! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! How about I FaceTime her now?" She suggested, taking out her phone. "I haven't talked to her in fifteen hours and I'm dying to talking to her. I bet you would like to as well."

Beca was currently at the studio, in the middle of learning a new part of choreography for "Sit Still, Look Pretty" when she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. "Sorry, I've got to take this really quick," She said to the choreographer, taking out her phone and walking out into the hall.

Chloe smiled when Beca's face appeared on the screen. It was about nine p.m in LA at the moment so it was perfect timing. "Hey babe!" She said happily waving at her wife.

"Hey baby! How's it going in Spain so far?" Beca asked, sitting down in a chair and taking a sip from her water bottle.

"It's very beautiful, but all the Bella's miss you so much babe." Chloe said smiling at her. "How is rehearsal going so far?"

"It's going well! We still have a lot to get done, but we're making progress. This choreography is hard, but it's going to be amazing once I get it down," Beca said with a smile.

"I know you will babe." Chloe said smiling back. "Hey, I have a fellow fan of yours here with me and he'd really like to say hi. Beca, meet Lieutenant Chicago Walp."

Chloe then handed the phone to Chicago. "Hey, Lieutenant Walp. I'm Beca Mitchell. Well, you already know that, but anyways it's nice to meet you," Beca said to him.

"It's nice to meet you too, my friends and I here at the base are big fans of your music." Chicago said with a smile on his face. "We wish you could be here with us. Let me tell you, you have a wonderful and beautiful wife. She's been very kind to us here already and we wish you were here as well."

Beca nodded. "Well duty called, I'm afraid, so I wasn't able to join the Bellas. I'm glad that you guys like my music, though. I put a lot of work into my last album and hearing positive feedback makes everything worth it," Beca replied.

"Well you get two thumbs up and ten out of ten stars from me," Chicago said smiling as Chloe giggled in the background while watching the whole exchange.

"Awesome. Unfortunately, my break is over, so can you tell Chloe that I love and miss her, and so do our little ones," Beca said to Chicago.

"Hey, baby." Chloe said coming back into view. "You can tell me goodbye yourself baby. I love you." She said smiling at her wife as Chicago placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will take good care of her Mrs. Mitchell." Chicago said.

Chloe smiled. "I love and miss you baby, give Charlie and Noah kisses from mama."

"I will, babe. I'll text you in the morning. I love and miss you so much," Beca said, blowing a kiss to Chloe and waiting for her to catch it before she ended the FaceTime call. The brunette set her phone down and thought about the Chicago dude in the call, and how he was hardcore flirting with Chloe.

"Hey Beca, you ready to rehearse 'Green Light?'" One of her band members called out to her.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready," she said, taking one last drink of water and putting her phone back in her bag before rejoining the group to begin rehearsing again.

Back in Spain, Chloe and the rest of the Bella's got dressed. Chloe wore a beautiful turquoise dress that went down to her mid thigh. She sent a pic to Beca captioned "How do I look? I miss you."

Beca replied to Chloe's text message a few minutes later. "Hey babe! You look amazing! I miss you too," the brunette wrote, adding a heart emoji at the end of her text before sending it.

Chloe smiled and then went to meet her fellow Bella's. She and Aubrey both hung out with Chicago and got to know about him and his fiance. Chloe posted a lot of the events that night on her snapchat. The dinner, the dancing, the walking around the base trying to avoid "Evermoist."

Beca got home at around 10:00 that night and took a shower before she went to check up on the twins, who had been put to bed by her mom a little while earlier. She smiled when she found them both sleeping peacefully and she made sure that the baby monitor was on before she went to her own room. She laid down in bed, watching Chloe's Snapchat story that she was posting. She frowned each time that she saw that Chicago guy, but she told herself he was probably just her friend and that she didn't need to worry about him.

He was a good looking guy, probably straight. And any straight guy with eyes could see that Chloe was beautiful, and it felt like Chicago was flirting with her wife.

The next morning Chloe got up early and went for a run around the base before going to breakfast with Aubrey, Emily, Chicago and Amy. Posting it again on her snapchat sitting next to Chicago and Aubrey in her video. "Chicago what's the best thing to eat here?"

"Well, I'm the kind of guy who loves bacon and sausage and all that good stuff, but all the food that they have here is very good," He replied, smiling at the redhead.

Chloe chuckled and then ended the video before sending it to her story. She ordered a delicious omelet and then everyone got to talking about the stuff they had going on for the day.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Beca was back at work rehearsing for the tour. She had gone in around noon and they picked up right where they left off. Beca's mom once again agreed to watch the twins, so the brunette occasionally called her mom to catch up on them.

Chloe was about to head to Bella's rehearsal that morning when she decided to give Beca a call. It was around ten o'clock there in the morning and they wanted to spend time on the choreography. She called Beca and waited for her to pick up and answer.

Because of the time difference, by the time Chloe called, Beca was already sleeping. She woke up when she heard her phone buzzing, and she slowly grabbed it and pressed answer. "Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Oh my god, babe I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Chloe whispered when she heard how tired Beca was. "I thought you'd just be getting home by now, I'm sorry babe."

"No, no, it's fine. I should probably go check on the twins anyways. They've been sleeping pretty soundly, which is surprising," Beca said, getting out of bed and walking down the hall to the twins' rooms. "What's going on over there in Spain?"

"Bella's are starting the rehearsal for our first major performance in about thirty minutes." Chloe said as she packed a day bag. "The troops I've met here are so nice and so sweet."

"Yeah, you seem to be hanging out with that Chicago guy a lot," Beca said as she went over to Charlie's crib and checked on her daughter. "It's good that you're making some friends over there."

"Well some friends at least. Chicago is a super sweet guy, and he loves your music so, so much. He says he's going to trying and get tickets to one of your shows in Spain." Chloe said as she continued to walk towards the rehearsal hall.

"That's great," Beca said, hiding the unenthusiastic tone of her voice by yawning at the end of her sentence. She went and checked on Noah in his crib before going back to bed. "I'm going to go back to sleep now, and I don't want to make you late for rehearsal because I imagine Aubrey will be pissed. Goodnight, baby."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure. You're right, I don't want to upset Bree." Chloe said, kind of wishing that Beca wanted to stay on the phone longer. "Call me when you wake up, babe. We'll be getting ready for our sound check and everyone will want to FaceTime you. I love you."

"Love you too, Chlo," Beca said before she hung up the phone. She placed her phone back on her bedside table and crawled underneath the covers, turning off the lamp and falling asleep once again.

Chloe got to rehearsal and smiled as all the Bella's greeted her, she then began showing them choreography that she had worked on the last few weeks for the songs Beca had prepared for them before they left. It was different without Beca there, but they all managed to cope and put together a great number for the first show.

After the Bellas finished practicing, they all walked back to their rooms together. Aubrey and Chloe walked side by side. "So, have you talked to Beca at all lately? How is she doing?" The blonde asked her redheaded best friend.

"She's doing good, busy with rehearsals and the twins." Chloe said as they walked towards lunch after their three hour rehearsal. "She didn't really seem all too cheery on the phone when I called her. I know she was tired but she's usually happy to hear my voice on the phone, even if she's stuck at the recording studio at two in the morning."

"I'm sure she's just tired and missing her wife, that's all. It must be hard for her not having you there. Plus, with the time difference and everything, it's probably really late over there, so maybe you just woke her up by surprise. I wouldn't worry about it," Aubrey replied.

"You're right, I shouldn't be worried." Chloe said as they walked into the lunch hall, waving at Lieutenant Davis and Chicago who gestured for them to come join them once they got their food. "I feel like Chicago is going to become my gay best friend." She said chuckling at the boys once they got their lunches. Aubrey chuckled at Chloe's comment and followed the redhead over to the table where the two lieutenants were sitting.

"Hello, Bellas. How did your rehearsal go this morning?" Lieutenant Davis asked the two women when they got to the table.

"We're great! We just got done with our rehearsal." Chloe said smiling as she sat by Chicago.

"How'd it go?" Chicago asked, smiling as Chloe sat next to him.

"It went pretty well." Chloe mentioned.

"You guys are in for a real treat at the first performance tomorrow night," Aubrey mentioned before digging into her sandwich and fries.

"Well, we're all looking forward to it. We've been watching the other groups rehearse, so it should be a good competition," Chicago said with a smile.

"Hmm, we're gonna kick their ass though," Chloe added once Chicago finished talking, making the guy chuckle. "So Davis, what do you catch this guy singing in your room?"

Davis looked over at Chicago and chuckled. "Well, he does like to sing a lot, which he would never admit himself. Sometime he sings songs from musicals," he said, which made Chicago blush with embarrassment and look down at the floor.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that!" Chloe chuckled. "I do that all the time, and I think it kind of annoys Beca sometimes. I'm currently obsessed with the musical 'Waitress' and I've been begging Beca to go see it in New York." Chloe said smiling and giggling.

"Oh my god, I love 'Waitress!'" Chicago said smiling widely. "You, Beca, my fiance and I should all go see it in New York sometime!" He said smiling.

"Yeah, we can be Broadway buddies!" Chloe chuckled at the guys adorable excitement.

"Hopefully I'll be able to come home when it's still playing on Broadway. Seeing it in the Big Apple would be amazing," Chicago said.

"I'm sure that show will running for a while." Aubrey said smiling at her two friends' exchange. "Chicago, Chloe here actually got to direct the LA production of _Hamilton._ Did she tell you that?"

Chicago looked over to Chloe with wide eyes. "No, she didn't tell me that! Why didn't you mention that? That's so awesome!"

Chloe smiled and blushed a little bit. "When you get back overseas, I'll send you and you and your fiance some tickets so you can come see it. It's still running right now in LA." She said giggling.

Chicago smiled widely. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" He said, no longer trying to hold in his excitement. "I can't wait! It's going to be such an amazing show!"

"Believe me, it's incredible." Aubrey answered.

Later that night Chloe was walking with Chicago, Aubrey, and Davis to the dinner venue. Chloe felt her phone vibrate and saw Beca was FaceTiming her. She smiled and picked up the call. "Hey babe!"

"Hey baby! How's it going?" Beca greeted Chloe with a big smile on her face. "I'm just about to go on my lunch break for work, so I thought I'd FaceTime you for a little bit. Is this a good time for you, or do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, no it's perfect! Aubrey and I are being escorted to the dinner hall by Lieutenant Walp and Davis." She said before pointing the camera at the three people walking beside her. "Say hi to Beca everyone!" She said happily.

"Hey!" They all said in unison.

"We wish you were here Beca," Aubrey said. "And that's coming from me," she teased.

"We really do," Chloe said making a cute pouty lip. "But you're here with us in spirit, isn't she Chicago?" She said, pointing the camera to the tall, handsome troop.

"Yes she is, and it's a pleasure that she's even here in spirit." He said with a charming smile before the phone camera was back on Chloe.

"He's so adorable," Chloe said giggling.

Beca half-smiled at Chloe's words about Chicago. "Well, it's good to know that I'm there in spirit with you guys. I'll be cheering for you all, even though I'll either be asleep or at work when you guys are performing," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Aww, we're cheering you on too babe." Chloe said smiling happily at her wife. "I miss you so, so much." She said, biting her lip and looking down. "I wish you were the one escorting me to dinner, no offense Chicago." She said laughing a little.

"None taken, sweetheart." Chicago said with a laugh. Hearing Chicago made Beca grimace, but she smiled nonetheless for Chloe.

"How are my babies?" Chloe asked. "I miss them so, are you three keeping it under control at the house? No parties or anything, right?" She said with a teasing tone.

"Everything's going great back here in LA. My parents have been watching the twins while I'm at work, and when I come home I give them each a bath and we watch some Sesame Street before I put them down for the night," Beca replied with a smile.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Chloe said smiling at Beca's beautiful face in the camera. "Here, I want you to see my dress." Chloe said before handing her phone Chicago, who stood back and showed Beca her stunning wife.

"Doesn't she look stunningly gorgeous?" Chicago said to Beca and Chloe giggled and posed in a pretty light blue dress that brought out her eyes.

"Yeah, she looks beautiful as always," Beca said, becoming more and more irritated with Chicago by the second but somehow managing to hide the irritation in her voice. "What's on the menu for dinner tonight?" Beca asked.

"Umm, it's a catered dinner by some Spanish restaurant not too far off base. Everyone I've talked to says it's incredible. We're just getting there now so I'll have to call you back. I love you baby!" Chloe said, blowing multiple kisses to her wife.

Once they hung up Beca instantly called Jesse. "What's up Beca? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Jesse, I'm freaking out over here. I just got off of FaceTiming Chloe, and she keeps hanging out with this one military dude in Spain and they're totally flirting with each other! He keeps talking about how beautiful she is, and she's not bothered by it at all! Plus, she keeps putting pictures and videos of him on her Snapchat story!" The brunette said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Okay, stop and take a deep breath for a second." Jesse said. "Slow down and think for a moment. Chloe is a very social person, she's going to interact with people. She probably isn't meaning to flirt, she's just a social butterfly."

"I know that she's a social person, but she's blatantly flirting with him! I don't understand how Aubrey or anyone else hasn't said anything about it. And to make matters worse, he's apparently a huge fan of my music, which is probably just another reason for him to hang out with her. For Christ's sake, she called him adorable!" Beca said, running her fingers through her hair. "I know that Chloe would never cheat on me. I trust her. I just don't know what to do about this situation."

"Beca, Chloe loves you. She wouldn't let any guy or girl come between you two. You shouldn't be so worried about this guy, she chose you because she's loved you from day one. And for the record, you wouldn't be calling me up if you weren't scared of the slightest thought that Chloe could be being unfaithful to you." Jesse mentioned, trying to give his best friend a pep talk.

Beca sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just that I get worried when I'm not with her. I'm probably just overreacting," the brunette said. "Thanks for talking with me about this, Jess. I appreciate it."

"You want my advice? Go fly to Spain tonight and surprise her, you were already planning on going there anyways. But whatever you do, don't bring up this Chicago dude, it'll make her feel like you don't trust her." Jesse suggested.

Beca thought about Jesse's suggestion. "Maybe I should fly out there tomorrow. I was planning to fly out in a couple of days, but I know that one of their biggest performances is tomorrow. I think she'd really like it if I surprised her then," she said. "Then again, with the time difference, by the time I actually got there it would already be the next day there, so I'll see if I can get a flight for tonight."

"Now you're talking. You better get a move on and see if your parents can watch the kids for the rest of the week. I'll drop by to help them out." Jesse said smiling through the phone. "You also better tell your boss you have to fly out to Spain."

"I'm not sure how well he'll take me leaving on the spot, but I don't care at this point. I can always stay later on a couple days to make up for the time I'm going to miss," Beca said, "Now I have to hang up. I have a flight to book and a suitcase to pack. I'll talk to you later, Jesse."

"Yeah, talk to you later. Have fun buddy." He said before hanging up.

 **So? What's gonna go down now? Beca is off to Spain to surprise Chloe. Much more to come! Keep reading to find out!**

 **Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Trust Me

Chapter 21: Trust Me

Beca was waiting to board her plane to Spain at the Los Angeles International Airport. In three hours, she had managed to book the flight, get packed for the trip, arrange for her parents to watch the twins with the help of Jesse, and convince her boss to not be pissed at her for suddenly needing to leave the country. After those three long hours, the brunette was finally at the airport, standing in front of the gate and tapping her foot on the floor as she waited.

"Flight 3301 to Madrid is now boarding first class passengers. If you are a first class passenger, please come and show us your boarding pass and passport. Thank you," said the lady standing at the desk. The brunette walked up to her, showing her passport and boarding pass before heading through the gate to the plane. Beca was the first person on the plane, so she was able to put away her carry-on luggage in the overhead compartments and then get situated in her seat before everyone else.

Once all the passengers were onboard and the flight attendants gave everyone the talk about the safety procedures, the plane took off for Madrid. It was a long, fourteen hour flight.

In Spain, Chloe had gotten up the next morning and couldn't understand why Beca wasn't answering her calls. She tried calling her wife but it instantly went to voicemail. After another try the same thing happened, voicemail again. So Chloe decided to leave one. "Hey, babe. It's me, I have heard from you in like a really long time. I miss you so much, but I am pretty worried so please give me a call when you get this. I love you, goodbye."

Aubrey returned to their room with two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for Chloe. "Is it still going to voicemail?" The blonde asked. When the redhead nodded, Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh. That's weird. Maybe she just has bad reception wherever she is, but I don't know where she would be where she could have that bad of cell reception."

"She probably just forgot to charge her phone, Beca does that sometimes." Chloe said as Aubrey set the coffee down. "But she would usually have it charged by now. I mean, the last time I talked to her was over the FaceTime last night. That was like, twelve hours ago. I'm starting to get worried. Has Jesse or anyone back in LA heard from her?"

"I don't know. I can text Jesse and ask if you want," Aubrey said, grabbing her phone and sending a quick message to her husband. "Maybe you should get ahold of Beca's parents. They probably know where she is, considering that they're watching the twins whenever she has to go to work."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Chicago's face appeared once the two women said "Come in."

"Hey ladies, ready for the day?" He asked smiling at them.

"We're getting there. What's up?," Chloe said.

"Well after tonight's performances, we're having a nice little dinner party. Seeing as the troops invited need to bring a date slash escort, Davis and I wanted if you ladies would do us the fabulous honor of being our arm candy tonight?" He asked smiling at the two ladies. He was so gay it was adorable.

"We'd be honored, but no funny business honey." Chloe teased. "I'm taken and so is she." She said gesturing over to Aubrey, making Chicago chuckle.

"Don't worry, you're not really my type anyways." He said, making Chloe gasp in mock-offense.

"I'm kinda offended by that?" Chloe replied, unable to stop herself from laughing. "But yeah, going to dinner with you guys will be a lot of fun. I can't wait for it!" She said excitedly. Aubrey nodded her head in agreement with the redhead.

"Alright, dress fancy. It's black tie attire." Chicago said smiling before exiting the room. "See you ladies tonight!"

Later that day after the performance, Beca's flight landed finally and she got excited, she instantly got out her phone saw six or seven missed calls from Chloe. She instantly pressed "call back" and waited for her to pick up as the phone rang.

Chloe saw Beca's caller ID and photo show up on her phone screen and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god," she said before picking up the phone. "Beca! Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls?" She said in concerned tone. "You had me worried sick!"

"I"m really sorry, babe," Beca said, making sure that she was in a quiet area of the airport so Chloe didn't hear the background noise. "Today has been really hectic, that's all. Charlie and Noah decided that today they were going to both throw a temper tantrum at the exact same time and it took a while for me to finally get them to calm down so then I left for work after my parents came over to watch them and I realized that I forgot my phone at the house I was going to go back and get it but there was just a lot of traffic so I went to rehearsal without it and I'm really sorry," the brunette said, somehow managing to get all that out in one sentence.

Chloe sighed heavily. "You scared me, Beca. I thought something had happened to you." She said. "Don't ever do that again okay? I have to get ready for a dinner party that the troops are throwing for us so I'll call you afterwards. And you better fucking answer." She said before letting out a chuckle. "Don't scare me like that again okay?"

Beca chuckled as well. "I won't, baby. I promise. Now go get ready for that dinner party, okay? I'll talk to you in a bit. Love you," the brunette said before she hung up the phone. She then went to the baggage claim area and got her suitcase, calling an Uber to take her to her hotel which was near the base Chloe was staying at.

Chloe wore a beautiful white dress that fit her curves and she braided her hair to the side before doing her makeup. Aubrey came out of the bathroom in a pretty green dress. "I think you could say we look like women James Bond would have his eye on," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"Well you look great," Chloe said smiling at her best friend. "Come on, Chicago and Davis are waiting outside for us."

Aubrey opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, followed by Chloe. "Well, aren't you two looking rather handsome tonight?" The blonde said with a friendly smile towards Davis and Chicago.

Chicago offered his arm to Chloe. "Shall we head to the dinner now?"

"We shall," Chloe said smiling at Chicago before they headed down to the main hangar for the dinner. "Wow, the food looks amazing!" She said smiling as they entered the room.

"Oh it is, trust me." Davis said as he and Aubrey walked arm in arm to their dinner where they were instantly served.

Chloe took one bite of the asada and smiled. "Oh my god, this just melts in your mouth! It's so good." She said before taking a bite of the rice and beans.

"What did we tell you? It's delicious!" Chicago said to Chloe with a smile and a chuckle. "This food is good enough that it'll make you want to stay here in Spain for the rest of your life."

While Chloe and everyone else was at the dinner party, Beca was getting ready to surprise Chloe in her hotel room. She had brought a black dress with a matching pair of heels with her, and she planned to buy a bouquet of flowers as well before she headed to the base.

After dessert, which was a delicious tres leches cake, Chicago offered his hand out to Chloe. "May I have this dance, lovely?"

"Of course," Chloe said smiling before taking his hand and heading over to the dance floor where she placed one hand on his right shoulder and kept her other one linked with his as a smooth song began to play. "So, tell me about your fiance. I bet he's fabulous, but you haven't told me about him yet. So spill."

Chicago chuckled. "Well, his name is Dallas," he started out, earning an instant laugh from Chloe. "Yes, his name is really Dallas. I know that you think that must be hilarious because we're both named after cities, but it's true. Anyways, he's so dreamy and I'm so lucky to have him in my life," the man said with a happy sigh, making Chloe smile.

"Are you guys going to name your first child like Orlando or Nashville?" Chloe joked before Chicago laughed as well.

"You're funny, but we actually haven't thought of a name yet. We're getting married once I get back in May, and then after our honeymoon we're either going to decide to adopt or ask for a surrogate." Chicago said smiling.

"Maybe Beca would be your surrogate," Chloe joked as they dance and Chicago gave her a twirl before pulling her back again to continue dancing.

"There it is," Beca said, pointing out the base to her driver. The car pulled up to the parking lot, and Beca got out, grabbing the bouquet of flowers she had bought and paying the driver before she started to walk towards the base. She heard laughter and music coming from behind a large set of doors, so she assumed that was where the dinner party was going on. She opened the doors and walked inside, instantly looking around the room for her wife.

By the time she got to the room, the music had changed to a slow song, so nearly everyone was on the dance floor and swaying along to the music with their date or escort. It didn't take long for Beca to spot her wife, as she heard her laughing.

Over in the middle of the dance floor was Chloe dancing slowly with Chicago, giggling at something he said, Chicago was laughing pretty hard as well. A pang of jealousy hit Beca in the stomach watching them. Despite what Jesse had said about Chloe being a social butterfly and natural flirt, Beca didn't like the way they were dancing and laughing with each other.

Beca stood by the back of the room until the slow song began to fade out. Once the music stopped, she started to walk through the crowd to get to Chloe. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Chloe lean in and give Chicago a kiss on the cheek. She clenched her fist and furrowed her eyebrows, watching as the two began to laugh some more.

That was when Aubrey, who had been dancing with Davis, saw Beca. "Oh my god! Beca! I can't believe you're here!" The blonde said loudly, which drew everyone's attention towards her.

Chicago turned and his eyes bulged in shock when he saw Beca. "Is she really here? Is that really her?"

Chloe turned and saw her wife standing there with a bouquet of flowers for her. A huge smile appeared across her face when she saw Beca, and she covered her mouth with happy tears in her eyes. "Yeah, come on I'll properly introduce you." She said, grabbing his arm and beginning to walk briskly over to Beca, only to have her turn around and leave the hangar. Chloe looked on in confusion. "Wait a second, I'll be right back." She said before going out to follow her wife.

It was dark out but the base had a bunch of lights for the runway of the planes, so Chloe easily spotted Beca. "Babe! I can't believe you flew out here!" She said excitedly as she grabbed Beca and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much these last few days, I didn't know you were coming!"

Beca didn't embrace Chloe back. She just stood there, still holding the bouquet of flowers in her hand. "I can't believe I flew all the way out here to find my wife slow-dancing with some other guy," the brunette said in a quiet voice, turning away from Chloe.

"Beca, Chicago is just a friend." Chloe stated, a bit surprised by Beca's reaction to her. "You know I'd never cheat on you, and that's the truth. Just let me expla-"

"People who are just friends don't dance like I saw you dancing with him. What am I supposed to think when you've been spending every minute of the last few days with him? What am I supposed to think when I see him all over your social media? What am I supposed to think when I FaceTime you or call you because I miss you more than anything, and you're with him?" Beca replied, looking back at Chloe. "What am I supposed to think?"

"Beca, this is a fundraiser to support our troops! Chicago and his friend Davis were assigned to the Bellas. He's supposed to be around us!" Chloe said raising her voice a little more to match Beca's. "For fuck's sake Beca, I've been gone for what, three days? Do you not trust me enough to be around other guys or girls without you there?"

"I do trust you, Chloe! I trust you more than I trust myself! It just hurts when you drop everything to fly fourteen hours to come surprise your wife and she's acting the same way she does around you with someone else," Beca said, her voice cracking on those last few words. "You act around him like you act around me, and seeing that, it hurt me, okay? It's not that I don't trust you. It just hurt to see you like that with him."

"See, you saying that makes you feel like you don't trust me. I mean for the love of God Beca," she said shaking her head. "I love you, and only you. I'm just being nice to Chicago, he has served our fucking country for crying out loud. The least I can do is show a little pride towards him and our country, those small gestures, they're nothing more than, well, small gestures of kindness."

"I know that he's served our country, okay Chloe? I'm not a dumbass," Beca snapped back. "Yeah, sure, being nice to Chicago because he's in the military is great and I'm thankful for his service towards our country, but don't use that to make me look bad. You're making it seem like I don't like Chicago because he's in the military, and that's not true. I don't like Chicago because he's been blatantly flirting with my wife for the last three days!"

"Oh my god, he's not flirting with me Beca." Chloe said running her hands through her hair and shaking her head at her wife.

"Oh, so complimenting someone every five seconds isn't flirting? Well, you learn something new every day," Beca muttered. She started to walk back towards the parking lot, then stopped and turned around, walking back to Chloe. "Here, I might as well give you these." She said, throwing the flowers at Chloe, who caught them quickly. "Not like you even want them anymore," the brunette said, walking back towards the parking lot.

"Would it help if I mentioned that he's, oh I don't know, as gay as a dolphin?" Chloe said, watching as her wife started walking away. "Considering you didn't seem to get that through your head on the FaceTimes, or when he ordered a fucking shirley temple drink on my snapchat story?" She said crossing her arms at her wife.

Beca turned around, pausing before she spoke again. "That helps a little bit, but it doesn't help as much as an apology would. So if you want to give me an apology, I'll be at my hotel. If not, then I'll see you back in LA I guess."

"Don't you just walk away from me like that Mitchell, you owe an apology just as much as I owe you one." Chloe said, walking swiftly up to Beca and grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Beca, I made a vow to always be faithful to you. But I would stay faithful to you whether vows were involved or not. I'm sorry that it seemed like I was flirting with him, but I found out he was gay when he told me he and his fiance Dallas were big fans of yours and I felt the need to be kind because he looks up to you as an idol, Beca." Chloe stated, squeezing Beca's hands. "So once again I apologize if I hurt you, but you have to trust me enough to know that those little gestures hardly mean anything. Also, it does hurt a lot because it feels like my own wife doesn't trust me. I mean, you flew all the way out here partly because you wanted to surprise me; but be honest, you also flew all this way because you were scared that I wasn't being faithful to you."

Beca looked down at their hands, slowly nodding her head. "I'm sorry, Chlo," she said softly, looking away from Chloe. "I just don't know what got into me, and now I realize that me getting so angry about this was really stupid," the brunette added, sighing and running her fingers through her hair. There was a silence between the two before Beca spoke up again. "I really am sorry, Chloe. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I can." Chloe said, looking at Beca. "But only if you can forgive me." Chloe added. It took awhile as Chloe waited for Beca to speak up. "Well, can you forgive me too?"

Beca looked up into Chloe's blue eyes, smiling a little bit and nodding. "Yeah, I forgive you," she said, squeezing the redhead's hand.

Chloe then joked by saying, "Now come back inside, my side hoe Chicago is a big fan and he really wants to meet you in person." She teased, holding out her hand for Beca to take.

"Alright, it's a deal as long as I can kiss you before we go back inside. And I'm only going to meet this side hoe of yours. I'm not signing autographs or taking pictures or any of that other stuff with anyone else," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, he'll fight off any paps or fans that try and swarm you." Chloe said smiling. She then placed her hands on Beca's waist, pulling her close. "Are we good now, babe?"

Beca smiled at Chloe. "Of course we are," she replied, closing the gap between them and connecting their lips in a short but sweet kiss.

"Good, because now that you're here you're performing with the Bellas. We have two more performances, one on Friday and one on Sunday." Chloe said smiling at her wife. "I love the flowers by the way." She added, holding Beca's hand as they walked back inside.

"I'm glad that you like the flowers. But about these performances," Beca said. "How do you expect me to learn all the songs and choreography in just a few days?" She asked.

"Babe, come on. If I'm being completely honest, we pulled those numbers for the Worlds and ICCA's together last minute if you think about it. I'm sure you can get these down with my special help." Chloe said as they walked over to Chicago and Aubrey.

"Can you clarify on what that 'special help' might be, by any chance?" Beca said, raising her eyebrow and smirking a little.

"Keep it in your pants Mitchell," Chloe said chuckling at her wife before leaning in and whispering "You'll see," in her ear. They then walked up to Chicago and Aubrey. "Chicago, I'd like to officially meet my wife and your idol, Beca Mitchell."

Beca held out her hand for Chicago to shake. "Hey Chicago, I'm Beca. You already know that though, I'm sure," she said to him with a chuckle.

"Yeah, wow it's really nice to meet you officially." He said shaking her hand with a smile. "My fiance Dallas and I love your music. Plus I feel like I know you already, Chloe talks you up all the time. It's pretty adorable. Of course once she got me to talk about Dallas I couldn't shut up about him. I guess that's just what happens when you've met the one." He said smiling at Beca.

Beca smiled as she listened to Chicago talk. "You know, I'm sure people always ask you about this, but your fiance's name is really Dallas? That's so funny. What a crazy coincidence," the brunette said with a smile.

"The question I get asked most often around here is if we'll have our kids root for the Chicago Bears or the Dallas Cowboys when we watch football." Chicago said with a chuckle. Chloe smiled at the whole exchange, seeing Beca be so sweet with her fan made Chloe's heart melt. "Listen Beca, my fiance would kill me if I didn't get a picture with you or get something signed for him. Would you mind?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Beca said, posing beside Chicago while Chloe took a picture of the two of them. "I wish I had something that I could sign for you, but I didn't really bring anything," Beca said with a chuckle. She then had an idea. "Do you have your phone on you?" She asked Chicago.

"Um, I do. But I know that will probably fade even with permanent marker. But I do have your album on vinyl in my room. Maybe you drop by at some point this week and sign it!" He said smiling.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. Also, I wasn't going to sign your phone. I was gonna ask if you wanted to FaceTime Dallas from your phone and have me surprise him."

"Oh yeah, duh." Chicago said laughing. "He'd love that." He then took out his phone and FaceTimed his fiance. "Hey babe, I have a special surprise for you!" He said smiling at his fiance.

"Aww babe, you look so handsome tonight!" Said Dallas through the phone. "What's the surprise?"

At that moment, Chicago handed his phone over to Beca, who waved to Dallas. "Hey, Dallas! It's me, Beca Mitchell. Chicago told me that you guys are really big fans, so I thought I would surprise you," she said with a friendly smile.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Beca! Girl you are looking so fly tonight, damn!" Dallas said smiling and waving at her. "Chicago babe you are so lucky! He and I have been constantly trying to get tickets for one of your concerts but they're all sold out. I can't believe he actually gets to meet you in person! Oh you lucky and handsome boy! Isn't he handsome?"

Beca smiled at how adorable Dallas was being. "Yeah, he's quite the charmer," she said with a chuckle. "Listen, Dallas. I was thinking that since you and Chicago are so nice, and that since Chicago is now my wife's new best friend, that maybe I could get you tickets for the opening show of my tour in Los Angeles. I have a whole block reserved for family and friends in the front row, so squeezing you two in there shouldn't be a problem. How does that sound?"

Both Chicago and Dallas looked at her in both shock and excitement. "Are you serious? Oh my god! That would be amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Dallas said squealing and cheering. "Did you hear that babe? We're going to see her show!"

"We're going to see her show baby!" Chicago said excitedly, smiling at his fiance and blowing him a kiss.

"And I may sneak in a couple backstage passes so you can come and hang out with me after the show. Does that sound good?" Beca asked, giggling when Dallas cheered loudly.

"That sounds so amazing! Thank you so much, Beca! This means so much!" Dallas said excitedly.

"Alright, good. I'll talk to my manager about getting you guys the tickets and I'll keep you updated, alright?" Beca said.

"Thank you Beca, that's very kind of you." Chicago stated.

After the dinner party, Beca went with Chloe back to her room while Aubrey was still out hanging with the Bellas. "This is a nice room that you've got here," Beca said as she looked around. "I didn't realize how big this base is until now, but it's huge. They could probably have way more than four groups in the competition if they wanted."

"Probably, you're right." Chloe said smiling as she took off her shoes and went to change into some pjs, grabbing them and setting them on her dresser as she used a makeup wipe to get the makeup off of her face. She then pulled her braid out and smiled at Beca through the mirror as she looked around. "You look beautiful, tonight. Like you always do. I have some pjs you could use, in the dresser."

Beca went to the dresser and grabbed the pajamas, kissing Chloe's cheek as she walked back. "Thanks, babe," she said, smiling and watching Chloe as she brushed her hair.

"You're welcome to use my toothbrush and my face wash as well if you need to." She said, slipping out of her dress in a mesmerizing way into her underwear, taking off her bra and underwear before changing into some cute pj shorts and her favorite shirt to sleep in, the sailboat shirt she had gotten the year they went to the World's.

"You know, all of my stuff is at my hotel. I can just run over and get it really quick so I don't have to borrow all of your stuff," Beca said to Chloe.

"You're free to do whatever you want, I just thought I'd offer it as an option." Chloe said smiling at her before putting toothpaste on her toothbrush and pressed the button before brushing her teeth.

"Alright. I'm going to go to my hotel really quick and get all my stuff. It's only ten minutes or so away from here, so I'll be back," Beca said, smiling at Chloe before she left to go get the rest of her stuff.

As Chloe waited she put on her headphones and listened to U2, smiling as their song "You're The Best Thing About Me," came on. The song reminded her of Beca every time she listened to it. She started singing along to it, dancing around a little as well, changing the lyrics a little so it fit her life.

"You're, the best thing about me

The best thing that ever happened to me Beca, oh

You're the best thing about me

I'm the kind of trouble that you enjoy!"

She kept singing and dancing as Beca walked back into the room, instantly smiling at her wife, walking up behind her and setting her bag down. Chloe felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her torso and she smiled when she turned to see Beca, giving one of her ear buds so she could listen to. "Hey there, lovely."

"Hello to you too," Beca said, taking the earbud and putting it in her ear. She smiled when she recognized the song that was playing. "So you were making your own little version of the song, huh?"

"Well the original lyrics are 'the best thing that ever happened to a boy,' and I'm not a boy so I changed it." Chloe said smiling at her wife and before she could sing anymore, Beca kissed her. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and smiled, kissing her back. "What was that for?" She asked once Beca pulled away.

Beca looked at Chloe with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? I just wanted to kiss you. Is that okay?" The brunette replied.

"I don't know, I guess it was out of the blue. But of course it's okay, you kiss me at random times anyways." Chloe said smiling at her wife.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure," Beca said with a chuckle. "You know, I think you owe me a dance from earlier.

"But of course," Chloe said smiling. "I know the perfect song." She the clicked on "Perfect" and then wrapped her arms back around Beca's shoulders. "Will you sing it for me a little while we dance?"

Beca groaned playfully. "I just had to sing this song for three hours yesterday during rehearsal," the brunette complained. "But yeah, I'll sing it for you," she added with a smile.

"Thank you," Chloe said smiling and leaning her forehead against her head.

Beca smiled back and then began to sing for Chloe as they danced.

"I found a love, for me

Darling just dive right in, follow my lead

I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight."

Beca paused for a few moments, leaning her forehead against Chloe's and slowly swaying with her to the music before she began to sing again.

"Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

And I found a love to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be yours too

I see the future in your eyes

Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight."

Chloe felt her heart flutter as Beca sang for her while they danced, listening to Beca sing was Chloe's escape from the troubling world around them. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, letting her sing the last chorus of the song.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight."

Beca's timing was perfect, as the music started to fade out when she had finished the last line. The couple continued to sway back and forth, neither of them saying anything for a while. Beca finally broke the silence a few moments later. "I was thinking of learning a piano version of this song for the tour. Do you think that would sound good?" The brunette asked her wife.

"I think that would be absolutely beautiful." Chloe whispered with a smile as they stood there holding each other and swaying back and forth. "It would 'perfect,' actually." She said, giggling softly.

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's pun. "Haha, that was a good one," she deadpanned, making the redhead laugh. Beca smiled, leaning in and pecking Chloe's lips sweetly. "You're so amazing, you know that, right?"

"I wouldn't say that, but thank you. I'm no more extraordinary than anyone else, I'm just me." Chloe whispered, shrugging a little.

"Remind me to argue with you about this in the morning. Right now I'm really tired, and I'd love it if I got to cuddle with my wife for a little bit before I fell asleep," Beca said to Chloe with a soft smile.

"Well maybe you can argue your point to me while we cuddle before we fall asleep." Chloe said smiling and leading Beca over to the small bed. It was big enough for them to share, but it was nowhere near the size of their king-sized bed at home in LA.

"Well if I did that, then the cuddling wouldn't be as fun. Besides, it's getting too late to get in a coupley argument with you," Beca replied with a chuckle. She climbed under the covers, waiting for Chloe to join her.

"Okay then, tell me something you've never told me before." Chloe said smiling as they held each other close. "I won't make a big deal about it."

"But Chloe," Beca whined, making a pouting face. "I don't want to have to think of something that I haven't told you. I've literally told you everything." When the redhead used her infamous puppy eyes against her, the brunette groaned. "Ugh, fine. But you have to give me a couple minutes to think of something, okay?"

"You don't have to," Chloe said. "I just thought I'd ask." She said shrugging cutely and holding Beca close to her.

After a couple of minutes of racking her brain to think of an answer to Chloe's question, Beca sighed with defeat. "I was trying to think of a funny story from my childhood to tell you. The only one I could think of was during my kindergarten Christmas pageant when I was walking up and then I tripped and fell on top of the baby Jesus, which wasn't even really funny considering that I got a black eye from it," the brunette said with a little laugh at the end as she recalled that memory.

"I don't think I told you this, but when I was seven years old at an Easter concert my school put on every year, my older brother Blaine thought it would be funny if he pulled down my pants in front of the whole parent section during 'This Little Light of Mine.'" Chloe said chuckling to herself.

Beca couldn't decide if she should laugh or look mortified. "Oh my god," she said, eventually laughing along with Chloe. "That must have been quite the event. I'm sure that you were traumatized by the whole thing, huh?"

"Yeah, Blaine got grounded for a week after that and everyone referred to me as 'Pully Pantsie.'" Chloe said chuckling and kissing Beca's hand.

"That nickname is awful," Beca said with another laugh. She closed her eyes and smiled, putting her arm around Chloe's waist and pulling the redhead closer. "I love you so much, babe," she whispered.

"I love you too, babe." Chloe murmured, leaning in and kissing Beca gently on the lips. "And I'm so glad you're here, and that you came to surprise me. That was really sweet of you."

"I'm glad that I came too. I really missed you a lot over the last few days," Beca mumbled back, her lips still on Chloe's as they kissed again.

"I missed you too babe," Chloe whispered, smiling when Beca's lips remained on hers.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" The brunette asked, finally breaking the kiss when she needed to catch her breath.

"You surprise the rest of the girls and then we show you the choreography for the performance for Friday." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's nose.

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad," Beca said, smiling and leaning their foreheads together. "I'm excited to learn the choreography. I'm sure you've done a great job like you always do," the brunette added.

"Oh you know I have baby." Chloe said smiling. "Hey before we sleep, can we FaceTime your parents. It's only like 3 p.m. and I want to see my babies' faces. I miss them so much."

"Yeah, sure. Gimme a sec," Beca said, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing her phone. She unlocked it and opened FaceTime, scrolling through her contacts until she found her mom's name. The brunette clicked on it, waiting for her mother to pick up.

After a few rings, Holly's face appeared on the screen of Beca's phone. "Hello there!" She said smiling. "Or should I say hóla?"

"Hey Holly," Chloe said chuckling at her mother-in-law. "How are you? Thank you so much for watching the kids."

"Oh, it's no big deal at all. John and I love watching them. They're both just so adorable!" Holly replied, smiling at her daughter-in-law.

"Could we see our beautiful children, mom?" Beca asked smiling at her mother.

"Oh of course." Holly said before walking over to the game room, where John was playing peek-a-boo with his grandkids.

Both Beca and Chloe immediately smiled when they heard the sound of their children laughing. Holly turned the camera around so the two could watch as John played with the twins. "Man, I miss them so much and I've only been gone for a day," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Imagine how I feel," Chloe said smiling at her children.

"Hey guys," John said, getting the phone from Holly and waving before turning the camera to the babies. "Say hi, Noah and Charlie. Say hi to Mama and Mommy."

The babies just looked back at John with a confused look on their faces, making both Beca and Chloe laugh. "Hey Noah, hey Charlie! It's Mommy! I just want to let you know that I love you both so, so much and I can't wait to come home and see you again!" Beca said, smiling at her daughter and her son.

Both babies smiled widely at their mommy, then Chloe spoke up. "Are you two having fun with Grandma and Grandpa Mitchell? I miss you so much Mr. and Ms. Sweetface. Mama loves you so, so much."

Charlie made an unintelligible sound and Noah just laughed. Beca's heart melted as she watched the two kids on the screen. "God, you two are just so cute," the brunette said, smiling to herself.

"Oh, I can't wait till I get to see you little angels again." Chloe said, her heart also loving the sight they were seeing.

"Only a few more days before you guys come home, so you'll get to see your little angels pretty soon," John replied with a smile.

"I certainly hope so, I miss them so much." Chloe mentioned, smiling at her father-in-law with the twins. "I bet they love spending some quality time with their grandma and grandpa though."

"Oh they do, at least from what I've seen. They absolutely adore their grandfather," Holly said with a smile. "He must be a natural with kids. That would explain why his first few weeks at the school have been going so well."

"I'm so happy with him as principal." Chloe said smiling. "I asked the kids in my classes how they liked him, and everyone of my students answered with a resounding 'We love him!'"

"Did they really say that?" John asked Chloe. A smile spread across his face when his daughter-in-law nodded. "That's great! I'm just trying my hardest to be the best principal I can be, and I'm glad that my efforts are paying off," he said happily.

"They certainly are paying off, boss," Chloe said with a smile before she noticed Beca yawning. "We should probably get to sleep. We just wanted to see our babies."

"Alright. It must be pretty late over there, huh?" John said, chuckling when his daughter yawned again. "Alright, well we won't keep you two awake any longer. Say goodnight, everyone!"

Once they ended the FaceTime call, Beca put her phone back on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. She rolled over onto her side, resting her head beside Chloe's on the pillow. "Goodnight, babe," she whispered softly.

"Goodnight beautiful," Chloe murmured. "I hope you know how much I truly love you."

"That I do know," Beca murmured back, smiling at Chloe's words. "I hope you know how much I love you too."

Chloe smiled and with a chuckle she said, "That I do know."

 **A little drama, but it was just a misunderstanding. Turns out Chicago and his fiance Dallas are huge fans of Beca's music! And now Beca will perform with the Bella's on their farewell performances!**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Farewell, My Awesome Nerds!

Chapter 22: Farewell, My Awesome Nerds

Chloe awoke at the light of the sun rising through their window, feeling arms tighten around her and pull her more into the bed. Beca's back was nearly up against the wall as she spooned her wife. Chloe smiling and brought Beca's hand up to her lips, pressing the two together for a short moment. She noticed Aubrey sleep across the room soundly in her bed in one of the many shirts Jesse had lent her so she could feel his presence as she slept.

This was a cute little gesture that made Chloe smile, and then she turned to Beca. "Hey babe, wake up. Let's go for a morning walk, the sun is rising over the hills."

Beca started to wake up at the sound of Chloe's voice. The brunette slowly opened her eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the morning sunlight coming through the window. "Good morning," she murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the pillows.

"Babe come on, get up. You don't want to miss a sunrise here in Spain." Chloe said smiling and chuckling at her wife. "I promise we can come back and sleep some more afterwards." She whispered, kissing Beca's cheek. When the brunette didn't budge Chloe thought of something that might get her up. "If you come watch this sunrise, I'll give you a lap dance tonight, and we can join the mile high club on the flight back to Los Angeles like you've always wanted."

Beca slowly opened one of her eyes at Chloe's words. "Hmm, that's a pretty tempting offer," the brunette said, leaning on her elbow and sitting up a little bit. "I'm intrigued."

"Come on this walk around the base with me, and you'll get both of those things I promised you." Chloe said smirking deviously at her wife, adding a killer wink at the end. "A lap dance tonight and then we join the mile high club on the way home." She whispered so only Beca could hear.

Beca smirked back at Chloe pulling the redhead down for a quick kiss before she got out of bed. "Alright, a walk around the base it is," the brunette said, rubbing her eyes to help wake herself up.

The redhead smiled to herself and then put a sweatshirt over her upper body before putting some warm and comfy sweatpants and some running shoes. She put the hood on to keep her head warm before turning to Beca. "You ready baby?"

Beca pulled one of her old Barden sweatshirts over her head and put on her shoes before nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready. You lead the way," the brunette replied.

Chloe linked their hands together and then they walked outside towards a little hill. "Bree and I found this spot on the first morning we were here and it was the most incredible sunrise we'd ever seen. So I wanted to share it with you."

Beca smiled, looking down at their hands as they walked towards the hill. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Beca could see why she and Aubrey loved that spot. "Wow," the brunette said, taking in the entire view. "I can see why you guys love this view so much. It's absolutely amazing."

"It really is isn't it?" Chloe said smiling and wrapping her arm around Beca's shoulder, pulling her into a side hug. "I knew it'd be worth seeing, but it's better with you here."

Beca smiled, leaning her head against Chloe's as they watched the sunrise together. The brunette sighed happily. "This is perfect. You, me, this beautiful sunrise. Everything about this moment is perfect," she murmured in a soft voice.

Chloe turned and kissed the side of Beca's head before continuing to watch the sunrise. "You're more beautiful than that sunrise, babe. Just so you know."

Beca felt herself blush at Chloe's compliment. "Thanks, babe. I can say the same about you," the brunette said, smiling and turning her head to look at Chloe for a few moments.

The redhead felt Beca's eyes on her and she too blushed a little bit. "Thank you," she said before turning to Beca, leaning in and kissing her. It was quite a sweet way to start the morning.

"Mmm," Beca hummed as her lips moved in sync with Chloe's. The brunette only pulled away when the redhead did, smiling back at her wife. "Waking up early to see the sunset was definitely worth it, and not just for what you promised me."

"So why else was it worth it?" Chloe asked, tucking some of Beca's hair back and smiling at her wife as the sun rose above the hills, giving the sky an orange glow. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, this is a really nice and peaceful spot. Also, I got to be here with you," the brunette replied.

Chloe smiled and then linked their fingers again. "I love you," She murmured, connecting their lips once more. After watching the sunrise, Chloe spoke up. "Let's head to breakfast, the girls will be excited to see you! Plus, you're going absolutely love the food here." Chloe added with a giggle as they began to walk back.

"Really? I thought that the food would be bad since it's a military base and all," Beca said to her wife with a chuckle, walking beside Chloe with their fingers still linked together.

"According to Davis and Chicago, DJ Khaled hired a special caterer for this event. And he made a good choice because the food is outstanding." Chloe said as they made their way back to the main mess hall. "It's some of the best I've ever had."

Beca gasped with mock offense. "Are you saying that it's better than my outstanding cooking?" She asked.

"Oh babe, nothing can compete with your cooking." Chloe said smiling and laughing at her wife as they teased each other. "The girls are going to be so happy to see you. They were really bummed when they heard you weren't gonna make it."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I've missed those weirdos too. It's been so long since we all got together. I'm just glad that I was able to make it out for some of the week. I've always wanted to do one last show as a Bella."

"Oh really? You've never said that before." Chloe said chuckling and raising an eyebrow at her wife.

"Well maybe I didn't say it before because I thought you were going to make fun of me," the brunette shot back playfully, her smile turning into a smirk.

Just then they walked into the food hall and Fat Amy spotted the two. "BECA! Shawshank is here ladies!" She said pointing her finger at Beca, making all of the other Bellas look their way.

Beca smiled and waved at the other girls as they walked towards them. "Hey, guys. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The brunette said with a chuckle.

All of the Bellas got up from their table and ran to give Beca a huge family welcome, giving her one big giant hug. "We missed you!" Jessica said.

"It wasn't the same without you here, Beca!" Emily said when the hug finally broke up.

"Yeah, it didn't feel right not being here with you guys either. But now I'm here, and I'm ready to kick some ass! Who's with me?" Beca said, making the other Bellas cheer. The rest of the Bellas cheered in unison, happy that their other captain was back.

"Oh, Beca!" Aubrey said. "Emily has some pretty big news!" She said, turning to the 25 year old.

Emily held up her left hand, showing off the ring. "Benji proposed!"

Beca's jaw dropped, and she smiled widely at Emily. "Oh my god! That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you, Legacy!" The brunette said, hugging the younger girl tightly. "I better be one of your bridesmaids, by the way," she added with a chuckle.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd officiate. SInce you're so good with words, I feel like you'd be able to hold the perfect ceremony for Benji and I." Emily said smiling cheekily and blushing a little bit. "Benji and I both agreed that you should be our officiant the night he proposed, would you do it?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course I would do it. I'm honored that you guys think I'm good with words. I guess my awkwardness comes in handy sometimes," the brunette joked.

"That really funny that you asked Beca, Emily." Stacie said. She had been engaged to the pro footballer Jimmy Garoppolo for about a year. "Because I was going to ask Chloe to officiate mine."

Chloe's eyes bulged and she raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why me of all people?"

"Why not you?" Stacie said to the redhead. "You're one of the kindest people that I know, and you're also really good with words like Beca. I wouldn't want anyone else to officiate my wedding," the tall brunette added.

"Well, Beca, I think we better start working on those ceremonies." Chloe said chuckling and smiling at Stacie. "I'd be more than happy to officiate your wedding Stacie."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Beca turned around and saw a tall brunette with short hair and a ton of tattoos. "Um, can I help you?" Beca asked, narrowing her eyes a little bit.

"So you're the Beca Mitchell." Calamity said chuckling. "The person the Bellas can't live without." She eyed Beca up and down. "You don't look like much."

"Wow, that was kinda rude," Beca said with a scoffed laugh. "Yes, I am Beca Mitchell. And you are?"

"Calamity, leader of one of the bands here. We're called 'Evermoist,' and if you're what the Bellas consider their 'saving grace,' they need a wake up call, shorty." She said.

"Size doesn't play a factor in talent Calamity." Aubrey said, coming to Beca's defense. "Just walk away."

Calamity chuckled at Aubrey's words. "Why would I walk away now? I want to see what little Beca over here has to say for herself," she said, looking from Aubrey to the brunette.

"You really don't want to warm me up. You're not as intimidating as the Komissar, I think I could take you pretty easily." Beca said, crossing her arms and smirking at the girl.

Chloe smiled at her wife and then waited to see what Beca would do or say next.

Calamity smirked when Beca crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're trying to start fights now, Mitchell? I'm pretty sure that starting fights is against the rules here. So if you do indeed get warmed up and try to start something, just know that you and the rest of the Bellas will probably get kicked out. But you guys will end up losing anyways, so it doesn't really matter in the end now, does it?"

"You talk a big game for band I've never even heard of." Beca stated. "ACappella may not be the coolest thing in the world, but the Bellas are reigning world champions, so I wouldn't underestimate us."

Calamity rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you're the reigning world champions. Everyone knows that the German group should've won anyways," she retorted.

"The Bellas won with their talent and originality, the German won for their covers. We were and are better, because we take risks." Chloe said, rolling her eyes at Calamity.

"You still sing covers, though. Just because you sang one original song doesn't mean anything," Calamity replied, smiling at the redhead. "I should probably go now so that you guys can go back to the drawing board to figure out how to beat us. Goodbye shorty, and goodbye Red," the tall woman said, winking at Chloe before walking away.

"Something tells me that chick has an unwanted toner for Chloe. She's the one you need to beat up, Beca." Amy said. "She tries to flirt with your wife every chance she gets."

"And it's beyond annoying." Chloe said, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "I'd like nothing more than kidnap her and leave her in the desert to find her own way back."

"Don't you think that's a little too harsh, Chlo?" Beca said. "But I get what you mean. I'll have to keep an eye on that one for sure."

"Chloe actually isn't being harsh on this one, Beca." Stacie said. "The only thing that we all may have in common with her is that none of us voted for Trump." She added, getting a chuckle from the other Bellas.

"Let's not bring him up, please. That will only ruin the mood," Beca said with a laugh. She looked over, seeing that Calamity was now talking with three other girls, who Beca assumed were also in the band. "What kind of a band name is 'Evermoist?' Like honestly, who came up with that awful name?"

"They're probably are all horny because they've never been on a second date and are all still virgins." Chloe said, getting a laugh from the Bellas. "Now come on, let focus on eating breakfast, catching up, and finding a way to blow minds."

The Bellas nodded in agreement and continued to talk as they finished up their breakfast. Once they were done with that, they agreed to go back to their rooms and get ready before meeting again to rehearse their set and to teach Beca the choreography.

Chloe changed into some tight black and pink yoga pants and a loose blue tank top. She was braiding her hair when Beca walked into the bathroom and start brushing her hair.

Beca put her hair up into a ponytail after she brushed it, and she watched as Chloe finished braiding her hair. "I'll never understand how you manage to look cute and sexy at the same time," the brunette said, smiling softly.

"I guess it's just my DNA to be cute and sexy all at once." Chloe said, giggling as she tied the end of her hair in a small rubber band before wrapping it up into an adorable bun. "What do you think makes me both of these things at the same time?"

"Everything about you, really," Beca replied. "I don't really know why but you always manage to do it. You look adorable one second, and then I blink and you're hot as hell. You must have me under some sort of spell."

"I must be a magician." Chloe said. "I hope that you never fall out of this spell though."

"Believe me, I don't plan on ever falling out of your spell. Unless, of course, you let me," Beca said. "But I highly doubt you would let that happen."

"I'm never letting you go." Chloe smiled, turning to her wife and wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders. "I love you, more than anything. Hence, the reason why I'm never letting you go."

"That's a pretty good reason," Beca said with a chuckle. "I never plan on letting you go either, babe."

Chloe smiled and then leaned in so they could share a sweet kiss.

After they got ready they headed to the rehearsal hall and Chloe started to help Beca figure out the choreography and find her place. "Babe, Aubrey and I thought you should take the lead on 'Cheap Thrills.'" Chloe said as they took a short break.

"Alright, awesome," Beca said with a smile as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip from it. "How's the set working for you guys so far?" She asked.

"The numbers you've picked for us are great, Beca." Aubrey said as she walked over to get her water. "It really shows off all of the Bellas talented voices."

"Really? That's great. I really wanted this set to involve everyone in the group since it's our last show as Bellas," Beca replied.

"Well, everyone is going to have a little something to sing as a solo." Chloe said smiling and giggling as they all stretched. "It's going to be aca-amazing!"

"I know that one thing I'm not going to miss as much about the Bellas is the constant, never-ending aca puns," Beca said with a laugh.

"Oh please, it's a part of you now." Chloe chuckled, kissing her wife's cheek. "You look aca-sexy right now." She whispered.

Beca groaned playfully. "Please don't start with the puns. It's going to drive me aca-crazy," the brunette said.

The Bellas chuckled and then got back to work.

It was a pretty fun rehearsal, and once it was over Chloe went to go get some food.

While she was getting some snacks for herself and Beca, Calamity came up and put her arm around Chloe's waist. "Finally, nobody's around us." She whispered, nibbling Chloe's earlobe.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said, elbowing Calamity in the stomach and pushing her away. "I'm married, and it's not to you, so back off! I know you probably don't get some very much, but you're not getting any from me."

Calamity chuckled. "I highly doubt that. Sooner or later you're going to realize that I'm so much better than your midget of a wife," the tall woman replied. Calamity turned her head and saw that Beca was coming towards them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't your little knight in shining armor."

"Why don't you find someone who's not taken and leave me alone?" Chloe said, grabbing a glass of ice cold water and throwing it in Calamity's face. "Beca is the love of my life, and there's nothing you can even try to do to make me leave her. So why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from?" She said, crossing her arms and going over to Beca. "If she tries to get in my pants one more time, I swear to god." She said scoffing before holding Beca's hand.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and linked their fingers together, throwing one last glare over at Calamity before they walked back to their table. "Good job, babe. I'm pretty sure that she should get the memo after you threw the water in her face," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, she nibbled on my earlobe." Chloe said, nearly gagging. "That was so disgusting, plus she's tried to grab my ass multiple times. If that glass of water in her face didn't do the trick, I don't know what will. Maybe we can make out onstage at our final performance." She said smirking.

Beca shrugged. "If you want to do that, then I'd have no problem with it," she replied, leaning in and kissing her wife's cheek.

Chloe chuckled. "It's just a thought, we always share a kiss at the end of our performances anyways." She said chuckling as they sat down.

"That is true," Beca said, smiling and putting her arm around Chloe when they sat down next to each other.

"What did I tell you about Calamity, Shawshank? She's definitely got a toner for Chloe," Amy said to her with a laugh.

"Well that's all it's ever going to be. Honestly, she's like a horny teenage boy and she doesn't listen to 'no' or 'I'm married.'" Chloe said smiling and blushing when Beca put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe, as long as I'm here with you I'll keep an eye on Calamity and make sure that you don't end up being in another uncomfortable situation like that again," Beca said to Chloe, smiling and pecking her wife's lips gently.

"I can take care of myself, but having you around will make it less likely for her to hit on me physically." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife back.

Beca smiled at Chloe and leaned their foreheads together for a few seconds before turning to the plate of food in front of her. "Alright, now I've got to try this food. I've heard many good things about it, so let's see if it passes the Beca Mitchell test."

After they ate, Chloe and Beca headed back to the room they were staying in while the other Bellas hung out with Chicago and Davis. Chloe walked up behind Beca and kissed her cheek. "Did you like the food baby?"

Beca nodded her head, turning around and smiling at Chloe. "Yeah, it was just as good as you said it would be," she said, taking Chloe's hands in hers.

"I believe you were promised something from me this morning. A couple things actually, would you like to receive the first part of our deal now?" Chloe whispered with a big smirk on her face.

Beca smirked back at Chloe and nodded, leaning in and kissing her wife's lips softly. "That would be great, babe," she murmured. The redhead slowly pushed Beca back onto a chair and had her sit back and relax.

Chloe then put on "Ready For It" by their friend Taylor Swift. She started rolling her hips roughly to the beat with her back turned to Beca, allowing her wife to enjoy the view from behind.

"God, you're so sexy," Beca muttered under her breath as she watched Chloe, mesmerized by her wife. The redhead turned around and slowly started to walk towards her, making the brunette smirk to herself. Chloe got on her knees and crawled Beca's way, rolling her body in front of her and then climbing on her lap, rolling her hips against Beca's perfectly with the beat of the song.

Beca's hands went to Chloe's hips as the redhead continued to roll her hips against hers. "Shit," Beca muttered, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "You're really good at this, Chlo."

"Mmmm, Beca." Chloe murmured in the brunettes ear. "I belong to you, and only you baby." She whispered as she continued to grind on her wife.

"Mmhm, I know that babe," Beca whispered back, leaning forward and attaching her lips to Chloe's neck. This made Chloe smile as she continued to give Beca an incredible lap dance.

"Shit, are you turned on baby? If so we probably need to stop since Aubrey could walk in." Chloe moaned, letting Beca's lips kiss her all over.

"We could just lock the door," Beca muttered back, leaving a couple of hickeys on Chloe's neck. "But if you think we should stop, then we can stop," she added.

"Fuck," Chloe moaned as Beca's lips sucked purple bruises into her skin. "Fine, we can lock the door, but this needs to be a quickie." She whispered, pulling away to go lock the door.

"That's fine with me," Beca replied, starting to take off her clothes while Chloe locked the door to their room.

"I think the last quickie we had was at Aubrey's baby shower." Chloe said chuckling. "We snuck into our nearest bathroom and you gave me head because my pregnancy hormones kicked in." She said smiling and stripping down for Beca in a very sexy way.

"I'll never forget the look on Aubrey's face when she confronted us about the incident," Beca said, chuckling as well. "She looked absolutely mortified. I was sure that she was going to throw up."

"Let's not talk about that, it's not a sexy topic and I'm very turned on right now." Chloe said laughing. "Thinking about Aubrey throwing up is making me lose wood." She then jumped into Beca's arms.

Beca flipped them over so she was on top, and she pinned Chloe's arms behind her as her lips started to attack her neck. "You are so beautiful," the brunette whispered, looking into Chloe's eyes and kissing her wife's lips roughly. Chloe groaned into the kiss and scratched her nails down her wife's back, leaving red marks.

"Ahh, fuck yes." Chloe muttered when Beca returned the favor and began grinding their hips roughly against her own, dry humping her hard and good.

"You like that?" Beca whispered, smirking as Chloe moaned her name. "I thought so," she muttered, continuing to grind her hips against the redhead's.

"Fuck Beca, you're making me so wet!" Chloe moaned, kissing Beca roughly and moaning loudly.

"Who do you belong to?" Beca growled in the redhead's ear once their lips parted. "Tell me who you belong to," the brunette demanded.

Chloe bit her lip and squirmed underneath Beca, loving this dominant side that her wife was showing. "You," she moaned weakly. "Only you!"

Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas were going over their set in the rehearsal hall when Beca and Chloe finally showed up. "Where were you two? I texted you both to tell you that we were going to rehearse," the blonde said to them.

Amy noticed how messed up Chloe's hair was and that Beca's skin was shining a little from sweat. "Oh Aubrey, can't you see? They missed each other so they had a quick boning session before they came here."

Aubrey nearly gagged. "Dear god," she said shaking her head. She then turned to Beca and Chloe. "Is that why you weren't texting back?" She asked. Beca looked down at the floor while Chloe blushed. The blonde sighed at this. "This is why you two shouldn't be allowed to room together," she muttered.

"Okay, we weren't planning on having this sudden practice, so we just got comfortable." Chloe said in defense of her and Beca. "Don't act like you and Jesse don't go at it like monkeys after you've been away from each other for a little while."

Aubrey's face turned bright red at Chloe's words, unable to come up with a comeback. "I'll let it go this time," the blonde said, sighing with defeat. "But, to prevent any more incidents like this, Beca will be rooming with Amy for the rest of the week."

"What? That's totally not fair!" Beca protested.

"Yeah, Posen. I was really enjoying having a room all to myself," Amy chimed in.

"End of discussion, I'm not going to have my room smell like sex constantly." Aubrey said before the rest of the Bellas shut up.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll go get my stuff and bring it to Amy's room," the brunette grumbled.

"Wait Bree," Chloe said. "If we promise not to have sex for the rest of the trip in our room, then will she be able to stay? Either that or Amy can switch rooms with me so Beca and I can have a room to ourselves."

"Beca can stay in the room if you keep your promise to not have sex, but you better keep the promise if I let her stay," Aubrey replied.

"I promise we won't break the deal." Chloe said, crossing her heart.

"Fine, then she can stay." Aubrey said.

Once that was settled, the Bellas took a short break before they went back to practicing. Beca went up to Chloe and pulled her aside. "You know, you could've just asked to switch rooms with Amy instead of promising Aubrey that we wouldn't have sex for the rest of the week."

"I did mention that, weren't you listening?" Chloe asked. "We can still do that, I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem." Chloe said.

Before Beca could say anything else, Aubrey called for everyone to gather around. "Alright, Bellas, we're doing great so far but I know we can be better. Even though we don't use instruments, we can still compete with the other bands. So let's finish this rehearsal with complete commitment and focus!" She said, trying to get everyone pumped up.

Once the night rehearsal was over, the Bellas had the numbers down and perfected to a T. Beca and Chloe ended up switching rooms with Amy so she was rooming with Aubrey. Chloe and Beca got into bed together. "Earlier tonight was amazing baby." She whispered.

"Yeah, yeah it was babe," Beca murmured back, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"And since Amy agreed to switch rooms, we can have as much fun as we want to. And I know I want to have a lot of fun." Chloe whispered, pulling Beca close to her. "We don't have to right now, but something about this place gets me in the mood. Maybe it's the music or beauty of the scenery around the base." Chloe murmured, feeling how warm their bodies were close together. "Who knows? All I know is I'm constantly longing for your touch."

"We also haven't seen each other for a couple days. I'm sure that also has had an effect," Beca murmured back, brushing her lips against Chloe's in a gentle manner.

"That definitely is true, but doesn't something about place make you want it?" Chloe whispered, getting on top of Beca and straddling her.

Beca nodded, running her hands up and down the redhead's sides. "I want you," she whispered to her wife, gazing up into her eyes. "I want you, I need you, and I love you."

Chloe smiled and leaned down, kissing Beca's lips gently. "I love you too, and only you. Forever baby," she said with a smile before she kissed Beca's lips and pinned her arms on either side of Beca's head. She let them go and free to roam when her lips moved to Beca's neck.

Beca turned her head to the side and craned her neck, allowing Chloe to get better access to her neck. "Mmmm," The brunette moaned.

"Who do you belong to baby?" Chloe whispered, doing what Beca had done to her earlier. She started dry humping Beca roughly, sucking on Beca's neck softly. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you and only you," Beca breathed out, moaning as Chloe's lips left kisses all over her skin. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's lips once again, tugging softly on her bottom lip.

"Say it louder baby," Chloe whispered, moaning in Beca's ear to turn her on more and more.

"I'm yours," Beca murmured, biting down on her lip to restrain herself from moaning. "I'm yours, Chloe."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's lips lovingly before she removed Beca's clothes and made love to her, returning the favor that Beca had given her earlier that night.

It was the night of their final performance with the troops, and the Bellas were doing their makeup when the band 'Evermoist' came to torment them. Chloe rolled her eyes when Calamity strolled up to her while Beca was in the bathroom doing her hair. "How many times is it going to take for you to realize I'm not interested? For fuck's sake, I'm married! Are you so blind you can't see the ring on my finger?" She said, scooting away as the girl tried put her arm around her waist.

"Oh come on, Red, why won't you just give me a chance? Give me one chance to prove to you that I'm better for you than Beca?" Calamity replied. "Give me a chance and I'll stop bothering you. I promise I will."

"Even if you did try to prove it to me, no one is better for me than Beca." Chloe said, shaking her head and continuing to do her makeup. "I don't get why you're so obsessed with trying to seduce me, there are plenty other girls who are single looking to mingle. So, how about you go try and talk to them?" She said, glaring at Calamity through the mirror as she tried once again to put her arm around her.

Beca had finished doing her hair so she came out from the bathroom, immediately seeing Calamity trying to make a move on Chloe. "Hey!" She called out, walking towards the two of them. "How many times are you going to do this? Get your hands off of my wife," Beca said in a serious tone.

"Oh please midget, sooner or later she's going to realize you're not her perfect match." Calamity said, smirking at Beca and putting an arm around Chloe's waist.

The redhead instantly elbowed her in the stomach. "Get your slimy, gel greased hands off of me, you heinous bitch."

"Damn, I love it when a girl talks dirty." Calamity said, growling and biting her lip at the redhead. This sent Beca off the edge.

The brunette pushed Calamity away, the taller woman staggering a little bit since the move took her off-guard. "I said back off," Beca said through gritted teeth, glaring at Calamity.

"What? Are you scared that there's a small possibility that I'm right? That your wife, who is way out of your league will leave you someday?" Calamity said, noticing how agitated she had gotten Beca, stepping up and glaring back at Beca. "Are you scared that someone is going to take your precious gem away from you? Well let me tell you, it's going to happen, because you don't deserve her."

That's when Chloe stepped in, walking up to Calamity and slapping her right across the face. "You have the nerve to talk to my wife like that, you're going to have to deal with me." She said, shoving Calamity away from her wife. "She is ten times the person you will ever be! Nothing, and no one ever will take me away from her. I love her more than anything in this world, and if you think for one second that I would give up what I have with her for some lowlife like you? You've got another thing coming." She said, leaving Calamity in a state of shock and unable to respond to what Chloe had just said.

"Leave us alone, Calamity. Leave us alone and stay out of our way." She said, walking back over to Beca and linking her hand with the younger brunette. "She's my one and only, and I'm hers. So for the last time, back the fuck off."

Calamity opened her mouth to say something, but then just walked away while shaking her head. Beca turned and smiled at Chloe. "Thank you for doing that. I really appreciate it, babe," she murmured, loud enough for only Chloe to hear.

"Well, I meant what I said. You're mine, and I'm yours; nothing and no one can take away what we have." Chloe said, taking a deep breath. "I only have one type, and that is a beautiful, five foot two girl with midnight blue eyes, wavy brunette hair, and her name is Beca Jade Mitchell. The owner of my heart."

Beca's smile grew even wider at Chloe's words and she leaned in, kissing her wife gently on the lips. "I am so in love with you, and I'm so glad that I met you," she whispered once their lips parted.

"I love you too, Beca. One of the best days of my life was meeting you at that activities fair, all those years ago." Chloe whispered back, smiling gently at her wife. "Now let's get out there and rock the world. Chicago has Dallas on Facetime so he could watch you perform, so we need to give him a good show."

"Well in that case, we need to make this the best damn show we've ever done," Beca replied with a chuckle as she and the Bellas made their way backstage to wait for their turn to perform.

"Troops, give me a big hand in welcoming the Barden Bellas!" The announcer called as the stage went black.

Chloe began by singing a beginning to "Cheap Thrills" they had made up, a single spotlight shined on her and she began to sing.

"No baby, I don't need no other

I got all I need,

As long as I can feel the beat

Cause' I love cheap thrills baby."

The crowd went wild after her riff and the Bellas started singing their parts before Beca took the lead. The brunette took a deep breath as the intro of the song went on, calming herself down before opening her mouth and beginning to sing.

"Come on, come on, turn the radio on

It's Friday night and I won't be long

Gotta do my hair, put my makeup on

It's Friday night and I won't be long

Till I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor

I've got all I need

No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash

But I got you baby."

Emily and Chloe then took center stage and began singing beautiful harmonies as the Bellas performed their choreography with ease and put on an incredible performance.

"Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight

I love cheap thrills!

No, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight

I love cheap thrills!

But I don't need no money

As long as I can feel the beat.

I don't need no money

As long as I keep dancing!"

By now, the crowd was going wild, with even some of the members of the other bands dancing backstage as the Bellas performed. Beca looked over at Chloe and made eye contact with her as they both started the next verse, harmonizing with each other.

"Come on, come on, turn the radio on

It's Saturday and I won't be long

Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on

It's Saturday and I won't be long.

Till we hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor

I got all I need

No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash

But I got you baby!"

Once their performance was over, the crowd of troops went wild, cheering and clapping for the Bellas performance. Chloe and Beca both waved at Chicago who had Dallas on Facetime. Chloe then took Beca's hips and pulled her wife into their traditional end of performance kiss, making the crowd cheer even louder.

Beca smiled once their lips parted, leaning in and kissing Chloe again before the Bellas all bowed as a group and then went offstage. "We just killed that, guys!" Beca said excitedly, high-fiving some of the other girls as they walked off.

"I'd say we're a crowd favorite!" Aubrey said smiling. "They're all still cheering and chanting for us! Listen!" Sure enough, when the girls quieted down, they could hear the troops chanting. "Bellas! Bellas! Bellas!"

This made the girls smile, and they all hugged each other. "I just want to say that I'm so glad I was able to come perform with you guys for one last time. I didn't realize how much I missed being in the Bellas until now, but this has been amazing," Beca said to them, smiling widely.

"This may have been the end of the Bellas as a group." Chloe said, taking Beca and Aubrey's hand, starting a chain reaction as the rest of the Bellas did the same. "But it's the start of the Bellas as a family, a group of people that can't be replaced. A group of girls who will always be my sisters, while one of them is my wife of course." She said, making the other girls laugh as bittersweet tears fell down their cheeks.

"We'll definitely have to get together sometime soon, though. Like maybe we could go on a little vacation or something," Beca suggested.

"That's a great idea, Beca," Aubrey said with a smile. "But we'll have to make sure that you and Chloe are in separate rooms," the blonde added, making everyone laugh.

"I love you, awesome nerds." Beca said smiling and tearing up happily.

Chloe squeezed her hand and smiled as she too began tearing up. "This is the end of this chapter, but the beginning of a brand new one."

Aubrey looked around at the other girls, noticing that everyone was on the verge of tears now. "Hands in, Bellas!" She said, smiling at them.

All the girls put their hands in the center and then Aubrey began counting. "One, two!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" All the Bellas sang in perfect harmony before getting into one giant group hug.

"I'm going to miss you pitches so much!" Amy said as they hugged each other tightly. "If you guys ever want to come to any of my crocodile-wrestling matches, I'd be happy to give you the details."

The rest of the girls laughed at this, and they all got into another group hug, knowing nothing would ever be able to tear this family apart.

 **Awwwww! The Bella's final performance! Plus, Chloe showing her inner badass when it came to telling Calamity to back off. Plus, things were pretty steamy between Beca and Chloe... what shall happen on the plane ride home? We shall see.**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tour Rehearsal

Chapter 23: Tour Rehearsal

After the performance, the Bellas packed up their belongings and bid their goodbyes to Chicago and the other troops before they went their separate ways to get home. Beca and Chloe had a flight back to Los Angeles that was scheduled to take off a few hours after the performance, but the base was close to the airport so they were able to get there with plenty of time to spare.

After going through security, Beca and Chloe were waiting by the gate to board their flight. "I hope we stay in contact with Chicago and his fiance Dallas, they are so sweet! And if we ever wanted to have another gay couple to go to gay bars with, we could just ask them." She said laughing a little bit as they waited to board the plane. "I'm so glad you decided to come, I missed you so much and I hated being away from you."

"I just can't wait until we're home and get to be with our little ones again. I've missed them like crazy over the past few days, and even though we've FaceTimed my parents a lot, it just didn't feel the same," Beca replied, linking her fingers with Chloe's.

"That's for sure, I hate being away from Charlie and Noah. I guess it's just a motherly instinct." She said smiling and squeezing Beca's hand.

Once they boarded the plane in their first class seats and the plane had taken off, Chloe put on her glasses looked at some work emails; she responded to a couple from the board about what show would be their spring musical.

Meanwhile, Beca was working on a couple of new mixes on her laptop, listening to the music with her headphones. After fiddling around with each of the mixes for a few minutes, she closed her laptop and put it away. "I'm gonna try to sleep now so the jetlag isn't as bad," the brunette murmured, closing her eyes.

"Okay babe, you get some sleep." Chloe said, kissing the top of Beca's head as she turned back to her phone to respond to the emails.

A few hours later, Beca woke up and saw that Chloe was still answering emails. "Jesus, you've been gone for a week and you have hours worth of emails to respond to?" The brunette commented with a laugh.

"I guess my co-workers missed me." Chloe said, laughing along with her wife. "I'm answering the last one right now, after that I don't think I will look at a screen for the rest of this twelve hour flight." She giggled once she pressed send, putting her phone away and resting her head against the back of her seat.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it softly. "I love you," she whispered, gazing into the redhead's eyes.

Chloe smiled and blushed. "I love you too baby," she said winking at Beca before closing her eyes and taking her own little nap.

Around halfway through the flight, Chloe woke up from a two hour nap and smiled at Beca who had her earphones in, bopping her head to music. She leaned over and took one out, putting it in her ear so she could listen. "Hmmm, Taylor's new album." She said smiling. "You know, I did promise you something."

Beca paused the song and took the other earbud out of her ear, raising her eyebrow at Chloe. "Oh really? What did you promise me again? I've unfortunately forgotten."

Chloe leaned in and whispered, "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes and you'll figure it out." She said smirking.

"Wait, the bathroom? Don't you think people will notice or something?" Beca asked. The redhead didn't hear her question as she had already gotten up from her seat and was walking towards the back of the plane. Beca sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, waiting five minutes like Chloe had told her to before she got up from her seat and made her way to the bathroom.

Chloe smiled when she saw Beca make her way over. She bit her lip and winked at her, pulling her inside. "Don't worry babe, we will keep quiet." She whispered before locking the door and hopping up on the sink, pulling Beca into a deep kiss.

Beca hummed in approval, her hands cupping Chloe's face and deepening the kiss. "If we get in trouble for this, you're taking most of the blame," the brunette whispered with a chuckle.

"Oh please, you're the one who's always wanted to fuck me on a plane." Chloe teased before lifting her top over her head, revealing her push up bra, which was showing a lot of cleavage.

"Exactly, that's why I said you would be taking most of the blame. I'm partially responsible as well," Beca replied, her hands running up and down Chloe's back.

"Equally responsible." Chloe said chuckling before kissing her wife sensually. The way Beca ran her hands up and down her back made her moan. "Shit, babe. You're so fucking hot." She whispered so only Beca could hear her.

"Not as hot as you are," Beca mumbled back, breaking the kiss to move her lips to the side of Chloe's neck where she gently nipped at her skin.

Chloe spread her legs apart in her sweats, wrapping them around Beca's waist and pulling her close. "Don't stop baby." She moaned, running her hands through Beca's hair.

"I wasn't planning on it, babe," Beca said, one hand cupping Chloe's cheek while the other began to travel down the redhead's body towards the waistband of her sweatpants. Chloe reconnected their lips and moaned softly into Beca's mouth, letting her wife know how turned on she was.

"Mmmmm," Chloe whispered, sucking softly on Beca's earlobe while one of Beca's hands cupped her breast.

Beca's hand gently squeezed Chloe's breast, causing the redhead to moan again. "I'm just driving you crazy, aren't I?" Beca murmured, smirking and continuing her motions. All the redhead could manage to do to respond was nod her head gently, trying to keep quiet so they wouldn't be heard.

"How are you so good?" She moaned.

"I'm your wife. I'd hope that I would know all the things that you love by now," Beca said with a chuckle. Her hand snuck into Chloe's sweatpants, and she could immediately feel how wet she was. "Jesus, Chlo, you got worked up fast."

Chloe blushed and giggled a little. "Whoops," she said before kissing her wife and pulling her close.

Beca pressed her hand up against Chloe's core, feeling the redhead shiver. "I bet you want me to touch you so badly, don't you?" The brunette whispered in her ear.

"Shit, Beca." Chloe moaned, bucking her hips and groaning. "Please don't stop, baby. I need you."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips. "You've got to be quiet, okay?" She murmured in Chloe's ear as she slowly began to toy around with Chloe's bundle of nerves.

Chloe nodded and bit her lip to keep from moaning. She held Beca's head against her neck as the brunette pleasured her. She then whispered in Beca's ear. "Fuck me, and I'll fuck you so good it's hard to walk back to your seat." She whispered before biting her lip as Beca sucked on her neck and rubbed her core hard and good.

Beca slowly slid two fingers inside Chloe, her lips moving back to the redhead's and kissing her slowly. "Tell me if this is good," she whispered.

Chloe answered by bucking her hips and biting her lips. "Harder," she whispered, bucking her hips again. "Harder babe," she bit her lip to keep quiet as Beca pleasured and fucked her in this public bathroom on a plane.

Beca went harder at Chloe's request, although she didn't go too hard since they were trying to keep quiet. "Are you close, babe?" She asked, adding a third finger.

"I'm going to cum soon baby," Chloe said, gasping quietly as Beca added a third finger, causing Chloe to feel amazing pleasure.

Beca continued thrusting, knowing that Chloe would hit her high any second. "You're so hot," she whispered in the redhead's ears, leaving a few hickeys on her neck. Chloe hated not being able to be loud, but it did add a sense of adrenaline, having to be quiet.

"Keep talking dirty in my ear baby, I'm so close." She moaned gently, wanting to cum so badly. Her hands gripped Beca's hair and tugged at it as Beca's lips sucked expertly on her neck.

Beca continued to whisper in Chloe's ear as she gradually picked up the pace with her fingers, feeling the redhead's walls clench up. "Come on, babe. I know you're close. Just let go now."

That last sentence sent Chloe over the edge and she pulled Beca into a sloppy but passionate kiss to drown out her orgasm. Her hips bucked Beca's way as she rode out her high. "Oh my god," she said as she pulled away. Once she relaxed from her climax, she hopped off and switched places with her wife, placing her up on the counter. "Can I help you lose this?" She murmured against Beca's lips, tugging at the younger woman's shirt.

The brunette nodded, holding her arms up so Chloe could lift her shirt

over her head. "I'm pretty sure that this is the most adventurous we've ever been," she said with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled and pulled her shirt over her wife's head and kissed her neck. "You're so beautiful." She whispered, massaging Beca's boobs over her dress bra.

"So are you," Beca muttered back, turning her head to one side so Chloe could kiss her neck. "If you're going to leave any hickeys, make sure that they're in a spot where I can cover it up easily. We don't want to make it obvious to people what we've been doing in here," she said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be careful." Chloe whispered kissing right under Beca's ear. "Are you wet?" She whispered, sensually squeezing Beca's bum.

Beca nodded, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan. "You're really turning me on right now," she muttered under her breath.

Chloe smirked and then pulled Beca's pants down. "I'm going to fuck you so hard baby."

"Shit," the brunette cursed, running her fingers through Chloe's hair. "Please don't make me wait much longer. I'm so wet for you," she whimpered.

"Keep quiet baby." Chloe whispered before getting down on her knees and pulling her wife's underwear down before attaching her lips to Beca's wet folds. She moaned against Beca's core to have Beca feel vibrations. "You're so wet baby."

"Only for you," Beca whispered back, gripping onto the sides of the counter as Chloe began to give her head. The brunette bit down on her lip hard, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could. Chloe flicked her tongue around, sucking hard on her clit.

"You're so wet for me baby." Chloe said smiling and pleasuring her wife.

"Only for you," Beca muttered again, leaning her head back against the wall. It didn't take long before she felt her walls begin to clench up. "Babe, I'm getting close."

Chloe smirked and replaced her mouth with two of her fingers, going up to meet Beca in a passionate kiss while her fingers pumped in and out of her wife's heated and wet core.

A few moments later, Beca finally hit her climax and pressed her lips against Chloe's to soften her moans. Beca was panting by now, and she slowly started to catch her breath as she was coming down from her high. "Wow. That was great."

"Now you can cross 'join the mile high club with Chloe' off of your list." Chloe said, smiling and giggling a little. "I'm glad I made you feel good baby." She said, kissing Beca again as the brunette caught her breath.

"You always do," Beca replied, humming with approval of the kiss. Once their lips parted, the brunette looked at their clothes scattered all over the floor. "We should probably tidy ourselves up now."

"Yes we should." Chloe said, fixing her hair and pulling her shirt over her head. "That was fun."

"We should do it again sometime," Beca said, smirking and throwing in a wink at the end of her sentence as she too began to put her clothes back on.

"Definitely baby, I know I want to do it again sometime." Chloe said winking back before kissing Beca's lips.

Beca finished straightening herself up before reaching for the handle of the door. "Alright, who's going to leave first?" She asked.

"I have the window seat, so I should probably go out first so it will be easier for you to sit when you come out." Chloe said smiling and kissing both of Beca's cheeks.

"Alright. I'll wait a few minutes before I come out," Beca said, opening the door and closing it once Chloe had left the bathroom. A few minutes later, Beca did the same, quickly going back to her seat next to Chloe.

Once their plane finally landed and they made it through customs, both Beca and Chloe were eager to get home and to see their babies. They got and Uber and could hardly contain their excitement along the ride.

Soon, the Uber pulled up to the house and the two of them got their luggage out before going up to the door. Beca smiled at Chloe, and then knocked on the door, which was almost immediately answered by Holly. "Welcome home!"

"Hey, Holly! Thank you so much for watching the kids on such short notice." Chloe said, giving her mother in law a hug.

"Oh no worries, John and I were ecstatic to get spend some time with our grandkids!" Holly said as they walked inside. "Charlie and Noah are napping right now. I assume the jet lag will be hitting you two soon." She said with a laugh.

Beca groaned, laughing along with her mother. "Don't even remind me about the jet lag," she said, smiling. "We did get some sleep on the flight so it shouldn't be too bad."

"We will just see how that goes." Holly said smiling at her daughter. "You may have gotten some sleep, but you were on a plane for twelve hours straight."

"Knowing me, my jet lag is going to hit me in a day or so." Chloe said giggling as they walked to their kitchen to get something to eat.

"I'm already starting to feel the jet lag unfortunately," Beca said, getting herself a glass of water and sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Well you two should get some rest." Holly said. "John and I will do majority of the work."

Chloe sat next to Beca and placed a blanket over her and her wife. "Thanks, Holly."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and closed her eyes, sighing happily. "I'm glad that we're finally home."

"Mmmm, me too babe." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca and laying back on the couch. She too closed her eyes and smiled happily. "It's good to be back."

Beca nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Chloe's. "I love you so much," she murmured, "You know that right?"

"Of course I do," Chloe whispered back, kissing the top of Beca's head. "Why wouldn't I know that?"

Beca shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know," she replied, smiling and gazing into Chloe's eyes.

Holly couldn't help but smile as she watched this exchange, just seeing the way they were around each other made her so deeply happy. Knowing her daughter had found someone who loved her like Chloe did, it just made her feel more secure about Beca being all grown up.

Chloe smiled, leaning their foreheads together and kissing Beca's nose. "Well, in case you didn't know, I love you so, so much."

"I did happen to know that, but I love hearing you say it," Beca murmured back, smiling and taking Chloe's hands in hers.

"Mmmmm," Chloe hummed happily, closing her eyes and squeezing Beca's hand gently. Holly waited for Beca's eyes to close before she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them, cuddling each other close, as if they were afraid the other would let go.

Beca and Chloe fell asleep in each other's arms, waking up a few hours later when Charlie and Noah began to cry. Beca rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Come on, babe, let's go say hello to our babies," she said to Chloe.

"Oooo yes, let's go see our little angels." Chloe said excitedly, smiling a goofy yet beautiful smile as they both stood up off of the couch.

They went to the nursery, both Beca and Chloe immediately smiling when they saw the two babies. "Hey, Charlie and Noah! Mama and Mommy are back from our trip! We missed you too so much," Beca said, going over to Charlie's crib and picking her up.

Chloe went over to her baby boy and picked him up. "Hello sweetie, how my sweet little boy. Did you miss Mommy and Mama? Because we missed you so, so much. Yes we did."

Beca swayed back and forth with Charlie in her arms to calm down the baby. "I almost forgot how cute you and your brother are while I was with Mama in Spain," she said with a laugh, smiling down at Charlie. Charlie giggled and Noah did so as well, making Chloe and Beca's hearts melt with joy.

"You two are just so darn cute." Chloe said smiling and kissing Noah's forehead.

"I definitely agree with that," Beca said, smiling over at Chloe. "Did you two behave for Grandma and Grandpa while we were gone?" She asked the twins.

Noah cooed and Chloe giggled. "I think they did, they are just so sweet. Yes they are."

After a few more minutes, Charlie and Noah both fell back asleep so Beca and Chloe put them down in their respective cribs. Beca took her suitcase to their bedroom and began to unpack her stuff. "I've got to go into work tomorrow to start rehearsing for the tour again," she said to Chloe.

"Let's hope your jet lag has gone away by then." Chloe said with a chuckle as she too started to unpack. "I get to go back to work tomorrow, though and I'm so excited. I've missed my job."

"Rehearsing for the tour honestly gets boring after a while," Beca said with a chuckle. "But I guess it'll all pay off in the end once the tour actually starts."

"You're going to have so much fun on the tour babe, it's going to be one of the most amazing experiences of your life. That I know for sure." Chloe said smiling as she put some of her clothes away.

Beca nodded. "I'm going to miss you and the kids so much, though. It'll be the longest that I've ever been away from you guys," Beca said in a sad voice.

"I know, I'm not ready for it either." Chloe said, walking up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Chloe's hands ran up and down Beca's toned stomach under her shirt and she left a gentle kiss behind Beca's ear. "But we're going to make it work, like we always do."

Beca turned around so that she was facing Chloe and she leaned in, kissing the redhead's lips softly. "Thank you for being so supportive of me," she murmured against her lips.

"Babe, you know that I'll support your dreams. Always." Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca's lips once more.

"I do know that, and I'm so grateful that I have someone like you who is so supportive of my dreams," Beca replied with a smile.

Chloe smiled and then pecked Beca's lips one more time. "Come on babe, we're both tired and still have to unpack some things before we get to sleep." The two of them finished unpacking all of their stuff and checked on the twins again before they climbed under the covers of their bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Beca woke up early and took a shower before going downstairs to make breakfast for her and Chloe.

The redhead woke up not long after Beca headed down to the kitchen, putting a robe on and then going to check on the babies since it was time to feed them. She carried them both down to the kitchen and smiled as she saw Beca making scrambled eggs. "Smells great, babe."

Beca turned around when she heard Chloe's voice, and she smiled towards her wife. "Good morning, babe," she said, giving Chloe a quick kiss on the lips before she turned back around and continued to make the eggs.

"What else are you cooking for breakfast this morning?" Chloe asked as she began to feed Charlie.

"I'm gonna make some pancakes and some bacon too," Beca replied, letting the eggs sit as she started to make some coffee.

"That sounds lovely." Chloe said smiling as she fed Charlie. "You make the best pancakes baby." She said happily.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words and poured two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for Chloe. "I'm glad that you think so. I've learned from the best," she said, giving Chloe her cup of coffee once she was done feeding Charlie.

"Thanks babe," Chloe said, winking at her wife before she burped Charlie and then began feeding Noah. "What are you doing in rehearsal today?"

"I think that we're gonna start rehearsing the whole show, which will be tiring but fun," Beca said. "What are you gonna be doing at work today? I mean, besides teaching obviously."

"Well, I have to start holding auditions for the spring musical." Chloe said smiling. "It's so exciting to finally be back teaching though. The spring musical is going to _Oklahoma!_." Chloe said excitedly. "My dad starred in it when he was a senior in high school. He played the lead Curly, and I want to pay tribute to him."

Beca smiled. "That's really sweet of you, Chlo. I'm sure he would have loved to come see the show," Beca told her.

"I know he'll be watching," Chloe said smiling at Beca as she fed Noah. "I'm also going to fly my mom out here to come see it, since she keeps an old taping of the production he was in."

"I'm sure that it's gonna be a great show. All of the shows that you have directed have been amazing," Beca said, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. A little while later, all the food was ready so Beca served the food and brought the plates out to the table.

Chloe had the twins sitting in their high chairs while the two of them ate their breakfast. "You must have gotten up early to make all of these before 7:30 in the morning." Chloe said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is probably the earliest that I've ever gotten up," Beca said with a chuckle as she took a bite of some of her scrambled eggs.

"I'm impressed." Chloe said smiling as she took her fork and cut a bit of her pancake and took a nice bite of it. "Mmmm babe, these are great."

"Again, I've learned from the best, so props to you for teaching me how to not give people food poisoning," Beca said, chuckling as she took another sip of her coffee.

The redhead giggled and then once they were finished with breakfast they both got ready for work. Chloe brought the kids with her to work and put them in the school's new daycare system so she could work but have Charlie and Noah nearby in case they needed anything. She set everything up for her first day back, very excited to be back at her job.

Shortly after Chloe left for work, Beca did the same. She got to the studio and was one of the first people there, so she did some stretches and vocal warmups as she waited for the band and the other dancers to get there. She sent Chloe a quick text to let her know that she got to work safely and to tell Charlie and Noah that she says hello.

Chloe smiled when she saw the text and sent one back with a winky face and a heart at the end. She then set everything up for her classes and smiled once her students began filing in, giving her hugs and welcoming her back.

A few minutes later, the band and dancers showed up so they were able to stay rehearsing the set for Beca's show. Beca was going to be performing the songs from her new album, as well as some of the songs that she worked on with Taylor, Ariana, and Bruno.

It was truly a long day for the both of them, so around halfway through auditions Chloe told everyone to take five so she could call Beca and check on the twins. She dialed Beca's number and waited for her to answer while she went to see her babies.

Beca heard her phone ringing with Chloe's ringtone, so she went over to her bag and got her phone out, answering the phone call. "Hey, Chlo. What's up?" She asked.

"I just had a couple minutes of break time and I wanted to see how you were." Chloe said smiling when Beca picked up the phone. "How's your day going?"

"My day's going alright. I'm tired after all this rehearsing and we still have to rehearse the second half of the show," Beca said with a playful groan. "How's your day going?"

"It feels good to be back, I missed it. But I have to say I miss not being with you and the kids. We're all usually having lunch together right now." Chloe said smiling through the phone. "The auditions are going well though."

"That's great, Chlo! How many kids have auditioned so far?" Beca asked before grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip out of it.

"A lot, I needed a short break." Chloe said with a chuckle. "What time do you think you'll be home tonight? The auditions aren't done until 6:00 p.m."

"I'll probably be done around 6:30 or 7:00," Beca replied. "It sounds like you have a lot of kids auditioning this year. That should be good if you want a large cast for the show."

"Well it won't be a huge cast, maybe like 40 kids at most." Chloe said as she filled up her water bottle. "I can't wait to hear about the rehearsal."

"There's not really much to tell, actually. We've just been running through the songs over and over," Beca said with a chuckle. "Later today I'm going to announce the tour dates and locations, so that's exciting."

"That's so exciting baby, you're going to get to go all over." Chloe said smiling as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, depending on how the first two months of the tour goes, I might get to do some international shows too. Speaking of the tour, I may have mentioned this already but I've reserved a bunch of front-row tickets for the opening show of the tour here in LA so I was going to invite all the Bellas, Jesse, Benji, and Luke as well as Chicago and Dallas," Beca told Chloe. "Is there anyone that I'm missing?"

"I think your parents would want to be there. We can find someone to watch the kids while you perform." Chloe said as she walked back towards the auditorium. "Maybe my mom, she loves your album; Blaine and Carly too. But other than that I think that's it." Chloe said.

"Alright, that's one, two, three…" Beca trailed off as she counted in her head. "Twenty tickets. I'll call my boss and let him know," Beca finished. She looked over and saw that the dancers and the band were ready to resume the rehearsal. "It looks like my break is over, unfortunately. I'll call you again in a little bit, okay babe?"

"Okay, if I don't answer I'm in the middle of auditions." Chloe said smiling through the phone. "I love you baby, and have fun with rehearsals."

"I love you too," Beca said with a smile before she hung up, putting her phone back in her bag before they continued on with the rehearsal.

Chloe got home from work around 6:30 and decided to order in a bunch of Chinese food to be delivered to their house. The first day back had been exhausting, and she had another day of auditions tomorrow. Right now she was just focusing on feeding Charlie.

Beca got home a few minutes later. "Hey babe! I'm home!" She called out, closing the front door behind her as she walked inside the house.

"Hey Beca, I'm in the living room," Chloe replied.

Beca walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Chloe feeding Charlie while Noah was laying on the couch beside her. "How was the rest of your day?" Beca asked, picking up Noah in her arms as she sat down beside Chloe on the couch.

"Long and exhausting, I have one more day of auditions which will take till around 6:00 like it did today." Chloe said with a chuckle. "What about you? How's everything coming along with the show?"

"Things are going pretty well," Beca said with a smile. "Everything seems like it's coming together really well, and I'm really looking forward to the tour."

"I know that I can't go with you, but this is going to be one of the best experiences of your life." Chloe said smiling back at her wife.

"I hope so. We've all been working really hard, and I hope that all our effort pays off," Beca replied. She looked over and saw the unopened takeout food on the dining room table. "You waited for me to eat dinner? You didn't have to."

"Of course I did, I want spend as many meals with you as I can." Chloe said smiling before kissing Beca's cheek. "We won't be able to eat meals together for four months once summer gets here."

"I guess you do have a point there. Thanks for waiting for me. It means a lot," Beca said, standing up and walking over to get the food.

"Of course." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife's cheek as she walked into the dining room to join Beca for dinner.

Beca set out two plates of food and then put Charlie and Noah in their high chairs before they sat down for dinner. The brunette sat down across from Chloe and smiled at her. "I love you," she said, reaching across the table and taking the redhead's hand in her own.

"I love you too," Chloe smiled and took a bite of her sweet and sour chicken. "What's your favorite song to sing from your album? I've never asked that but I've always been curious to know."

"My favorite is probably 'Perfect.' I know this sounds cheesy, but every time I sing that song I'm reminded of you," Beca answered with a smile.

"That song brings back such a beautiful memory, when I came to surprise you at the JUNO Awards." Chloe said smiling to herself. "And I told you that after four months of trying, we were finally pregnant."

"And now we have these two angels," Beca said, smiling over at Charlie and Noah. "I'll never be able to repay you for giving me Charlie and Noah. I wouldn't be a mother if it weren't for you."

"You're an amazing mother Beca, truly." Chloe said smiling. "Don't ever let anyone tell you different, okay?"

"You're an amazing mother too. Charlie and Noah are really lucky to have you," Beca told Chloe with a smile.

Later in the week, Chloe brought some lunch to Beca's rehearsal stage for her and Beca to have during their lunch break. She snuck in while they were running through one of the numbers. It was one of Chloe's favorite songs from the album, "Too Much To Ask." Beca had told Chloe this song was about the time when Chloe had moved to Chicago and they had been broken up. It was a beautiful song, and Chloe smiled as she watch Beca play the guitar and sing.

"My shadow's dancing,

Without you, for the first time

My heart is hoping

You'll walk right in tonight

Tell there are things that you regret

Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet

That's all I'm asking

Is it too much, to ask?"

Beca continued to strum the guitar, looking up and seeing Chloe standing towards the back. She smiled and waved at her wife before beginning to sing once more.

Once the song was over Chloe smiled and walked over to her wife with lunch from their favorite sushi place nearby. Chloe greeted Beca with a hug and a sweet peck on the lips. "Hey babe, that sounded wonderful. And the stage is incredible, really this whole set up and the lights are amazing. You've got quite the show going on."

"Well, I'm glad that you like it," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe. She leaned in, kissing her wife again. "Thanks for bringing me lunch," she murmured once their lips parted.

"Of course," Chloe said smiling as they sat down to eat. "What song do you think is the most fun to perform?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite out of some of the sushi. "I honestly don't know. Every song is fun to perform in its own unique way. I just like performing in general," she replied.

"Well you certainly are great at what you do, and that's for certain." Chloe mentioned, taking a bite of her roll. "I think I'll be posting the cast list for _Oklahoma!_ later, so that will be fun."

"It must feel good to have the auditions over with and to get started with the rehearsals," Beca said, taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"Yes, it definitely is." Chloe said smiling and taking a breath of relief. "Luckily this won't be as taxing as _Hamilton_." She added.

Beca smiled and nodded. " _Hamilton_ definitely was hard on you, but it was all worth it in the end," she replied.

"Yeah," Chloe said smiling at her wife. "It really was," She added. Before Chloe had to head back to work, they went to the stage. "Do you think you could sing me one of your songs before I head back to work?"

"Yeah, sure. Did you have a specific song in mind?" Beca asked, hopping up onto the stage and offering Chloe her hand to help her up.

"Hmmm, they're all so good." Chloe said as she thought to herself for a moment as to what song she wanted to hear Beca sing. "Can you play 'Fall To Pieces?'" She asked sweetly. "That's one of my favorites."

Beca nodded, then called out to the band to join her onstage. Once they got everything set up, Beca began to strum a few chords on her guitar before beginning to sing.

"I looked away

Then I looked back at you

You tried to say things that you can't undo

If I had my way,

I'd never get over you

Today's the day

I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall, make it through the fall."

Chloe smiled as she watched Beca perform. Her heart melted whenever Beca sang and she couldn't help but keep her eyes on Beca the entire time.

"I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

And I don't want to talk about it

Cause I'm in love with you."

Beca continued to sing the song, her eyes on Chloe the entire time. She smiled when she made eye contact with her wife, playing the last few chords on the guitar before the song ended. She set her guitar down and walked to the edge of the stage. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it, I always love it babe." Chloe said smiling and taking Beca's hands in hers. "When did you write this one for the album? Were you thinking of me?" She asked with a small giggle.

"Well, I'm always thinking of you, especially when I'm writing songs," Beca answered with a chuckle. "I was just feeling inspired when I wrote this song, I guess."

"It's one of my favorites." Chloe stated. "Along with 'Perfect,' 'Tell Her You Love Her,' and 'Too Much To Ask.'" She said smiling and leaning in to kiss Beca's lips gently. "I'll see you at home okay? I love you, and I think the show looks great so far."

"I love you too, and I hope that you have a good rest of your day at work," Beca said, leaning into the kiss and only pulling away when Chloe did.

When Chloe headed back to work, she had a free hour so she decided to type up the cast list. Her smile widened when she hit the print button.

The thirty-one year old headed to the printer in the library, and ran into Dale Queensgate, a guy at the school who taught art and drawing to kids. "Well hello there, beautiful." He said. This guy was a total flirt, and an asshole who didn't know what the word "no" meant.

"Hi Dale," Chloe said rolling her eyes and collecting the print copy of the cast list.

"You're looking mighty fine, I must say." Dale said, walking up behind her, getting way too close to her.

"Would you just leave me alone? Honestly, I'm not interested in your cheap tactics to try and get into every female teachers pants at this school." Chloe said, trying to get away from him as she headed back to her classroom. He kept walking with her.

"I wouldn't call them cheap tactics. Especially since they work," Dale replied with a smirk. "Why don't you just give me a chance? I can give you a good time," he added, still walking closely behind Chloe.

"I don't know if you've noticed or just elected to ignore it, but I'm married." Chloe said, pushing him away before continuing walk back towards her classroom. "And I don't swing for jerks like you who hit on every woman they see."

Dale shrugged. "I've never really cared about relationship status or any of that. As for hitting on every woman I see, that's not what I do. I only hit on the women that I like. A lot."

"Well the woman you're hitting on right now is taken, so just back off." Chloe said before stepping into her office and shutting the door, locking it and hearing Dale walk away. She breathed a sigh of relief and then, closed her eyes and posted the cast list on her wall before heading home.

Beca surprisingly ended up getting home before Chloe so she had already started making dinner when she heard the front door open. "Hey, Chlo. I'm in the kitchen!" She called out to her wife.

Chloe walked in and smiled. "Hey baby," she said. The redhead walked over and kissed her wife on the lips. "How are you?" She asked. "Did your mom already leave?" She asked.

Holly had been watching the kids for them while at work since she had the most relaxing job out of Beca, Chloe and John. It was like a free daycare for Beca and Chloe and they loved getting to have their kids spend time with their grandmother.

"Yeah, she left a little while ago after I got home. How was the rest of your day?" Beca asked, embracing her wife with a smile on her face.

"Good, I got the cast list posted." Chloe said smiling, she then sighed and her smile fade. "You remember that asshole Dale from the work party I took you to last year?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. What about him?" She asked.

"He tried to hit on me earlier today. Well, he didn't try. He was definitely trying to get into my pants. Again." Chloe said groaning and laying her forehead on the countertop. "He's so gross, literally he makes me want to hurl."

"I'm sorry about that, babe. If you want, I can talk to my dad and see if he'll tell Dale to stay away from you," Beca offered.

"No, it's okay. I can deal with it myself, I've done it before." Chloe said, referring to past times Dale had hit on her. "I just don't see what my last boss saw in him before hiring him, he's a scumbag."

"Well, I highly doubt he would've been hired if he wasn't good at teaching whatever it is that he teaches," Beca said. "But if he keeps doing it, you should complain."

"Oh I will," Chloe said instantly after Beca finished talking. "I hope nobody treats you like that at work."

Beca shook her head. "If anyone did treat me like that at work, they'd definitely be fired," she said with a chuckle.

"Well if he does anything else, I'm definitely reporting him." Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "What's for dinner babe?"

"I'm making us some pasta right now, and I was also going to make some steak. How does that sound, babe?" Beca said to Chloe.

"That sounds perfect," Chloe said with a smile. As Beca went out to put the steaks on the grill, Chloe sighed with happiness. How she got so lucky as to have someone as amazing as Beca in her life, she'd never know.

 **So? What did you guys think of this chapter? A pretty hot moment on the plane there, huh? And what is up with this Dale guy? Will he cause more trouble in the future? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: It's Not Your Fault

Chapter 24: It's Not Your Fault

The two Mitchell women were going for a walk with their kids in the stroller along the boardwalk at the beach on a Saturday morning. Both of them had the day off from work and Chloe had decided to go check out the farmers market that was going on not too far from their house. Chloe was pushing Charlie's stroller while Beca pushed Noah's, both of the babies were behaving and observing the world around them.

At one point during the walk, they stopped walking to look out at the ocean. Beca picked Noah up out of the stroller and held him, pointing out towards the water so that he would look that way. "Hey Noah, look at how pretty the ocean is," the brunette said to her son.

Chloe did the same, picking Charlie up from her stroller and holding the four month old baby. "Isn't it pretty Charlie?" She said with a smile on her face. "Look at those big waves, aren't they lovely?"

The two babies looked where their mothers were pointing for a few seconds before they both began to giggle, making Beca's heart melt. "I think that they're going to like going to the beach a lot when they're older."

A huge smile appeared on Chloe's face as well. "I agree, they're going to have major sea-legs." She commented before putting Charlie back into her stroller.

They continued along the boardwalk until they reached the farmer's market, where Chloe decided to check out some of the fresh fruit and veggie stands.

Beca walked alongside Chloe, pushing Noah's stroller along and stopping whenever Chloe did to look at the fruits and vegetables. "See anything that looks good yet?"

"Strawberries are usually really good this time of year, and I'm also looking for some cucumbers and potatoes. You know, to keep you strong and healthy for your tour that starts in a couple months." Chloe said with a smile. In a couple of months, Beca would be headed around the world on a four month long tour. And Chloe couldn't be more excited for her wife, even though she was bummed she wouldn't get to go. "I still wish your boss would let you come to Amsterdam for my choir competition, though. He's being rather strict about time off, which I can understand, I'm just going to miss my lucky charm."

"I wish that I could go too, but I'm sure that you guys will do just fine without me. You don't need a lucky charm with all the talent that your kids have," Beca replied with a smile.

"I know, I just like having you there." Chloe said before picking out a basket of strawberries and raspberries. She then got some corn and peas as well as carrots and spinach.

"I'll see if I can find some sort of livestream of the competition. I'd still like to watch you guys perform even if I can't actually be there with you," Beca said.

"I'll have to see, I'm pretty sure that they do a livestream." Chloe said smiling as they picked out some more food. They picked out some more fruits and vegetables before checking out and going back to their house.

The twins had both fallen asleep when they got home, so Beca was in the living room working on a new mix of hers. Chloe was putting veggies and fruits away before going out to the piano near the door to their porch and she began to play a sweet melody.

Chloe would come over to the piano and play a simple melody when she had free time, and it was always pretty nice and relaxing.

Beca looked up when she heard Chloe playing the piano, and the brunette took off her headphones and listened to the melody Chloe was playing. She stood up and walked over, smiling and watching Chloe. "I like that little melody. Did you make it yourself?"

The redhead turned to look over at her wife for a moment, and she nodded before turning head back to look at the keys. "Yeah, I did. I like writing little tunes down and then seeing how they sound, I guess it's my own little version of songwriting. If only I had your talent with lyrics." She said with a chuckle as Beca sat down next to her.

"You're just as good with lyrics as I am, babe," Beca said, putting her arm around the redhead's shoulder. "And don't try to argue with me, because it's true."

"Babe, I've never even written a song." Chloe answered giggling at her wife for a moment. "But it's very sweet of you to think so, so thank you." She said, leaning over and kissing Beca's cheek while she continued to play that simple yet beautiful melody.

"Maybe we should write a song together," Beca suggested, watching as Chloe began to play the piano again.

"Maybe we should." Chloe said smiling to herself at Beca's suggestion. "You could write the lyrics and I could help out with music, and we could write the melodies and harmonies together."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll just have to find a time where we're both not busy so we can start writing the song together," Beca said.

"Oooo, this is so exciting. I never thought I'd get to write a song with a Grammy award winning producer!" Chloe said in a cute and bubbly tone before giggling and looking at the beautiful day in front of them. The redhead looked out on the view from their back deck, smiling at the ocean horizon and leaning her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "I love you so much, Chloe," she murmured, turning her head to look at the redhead.

"I love you too Beca," Chloe whispered, squeezing her hand three times.

Just then, she heard crying from the baby monitor. "And that's my cue to go feed them." She said with a chuckle before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips quickly before getting up to go check on the twins.

Beca smiled and watched as Chloe left to go check on the twins. The brunette got up and followed her a few moments after, smiling as she walked into the babies' room. "Did you guys have a good nap?" She asked the twins.

Chloe was currently breastfeeding Noah, and smiled when Beca walked in and picked Charlie up. "I think they did have a very good nap, didn't you Noah Richard?" She said in her baby voice. The little baby boy cooed and giggled after finishing eating. Chloe chuckled and smiled at her son.

"I don't know how we got so lucky to have two adorable babies," Beca said, handing Charlie over to Chloe and taking Noah out of the redhead's hands so the other baby could be fed.

"Well, they do have two biologically good looking parents." Chloe said with a smile as she start feeding Charlie. "So that's part of the reason."

"The other part of the reason is obviously that they spend a lot of time with me and my adorableness, which I still think is nonexistent, has been rubbing off on them," Beca said with a chuckle.

"You're very adorable, I just don't tell you because I don't want to unleash the wrath of the one and only Beca Effin Mitchell." Chloe said smiling.

"That is a pretty good reason, I must say," Beca replied with a smile, chuckling a little more.

"You really are, you know? You're adorable to me, that's one of the reasons I fell for you." Chloe smiled.

"And what are some of the other reasons that you fell for me?" Beca asked, smiling back at Chloe.

"Okay, we're playing that game." Chloe said smiling back at her wife. "I could name a few reasons why I fell in love with you." She then sat there for a moment before she spoke again. "When I heard you sing the cup song at your audition, it was the most hauntingly beautiful thing I'd ever heard. Whenever sing, you make my heart melt." She said winking at her wife. "I also fell for you because whenever you did your sarcastic smile or bit your lip while concentrating, I couldn't help but go weak in the knees. Or whenever you laughed or smiled in Bellas, whenever that happened I could feel my heartbeat rising." Chloe added as she fed Charlie. "I could name a couple more if you want me to."

"Or maybe I could name some of the reasons that I love you if you wanted," Beca said, smiling as she held Noah.

"I would like to hear that yes," Chloe said smiling over at her wife while Charlie finished eating and she began to burp the little girl. "Let's hear what you got, Mitchell."

"Well, you've always been really kind and accepting of me, even though the first couple of times we met was pretty awkward," Beca said with a chuckle as she recalled the shower moment. "But I wouldn't have joined the Bellas if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have even auditioned, and I wouldn't have gotten to know you or Aubrey or any of the other girls. I wouldn't have found my second family if I hadn't ran into you at the activities fair."

"Fate is a funny thing isn't it? Everything always happens for a reason, you and I were meant to be together. But you could've chosen to leave and go to LA after your freshman year, but you didn't." Chloe said smiling. "And thank God that you chose to stay."

"Going to LA after freshman year would've been stupid, now that I think of it. I wouldn't have gotten that internship, so there's no way I would've been able to break my way into the music industry. There's so many reasons that I'm glad I stayed at Barden for all four years," Beca replied.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm so very happy that you stayed." Chloe said, blowing Beca a kiss and smiling at her.

About one week later on a Friday evening, Chloe was just finishing up with rehearsal. She was having the kids practice the dance to "Farmer and Cowboy," for the musical. Once they had it down Chloe called rehearsal. "Way to go everyone! Have a great weekend and we will have rehearsals start again on Monday."

"Thanks Mrs. Mitchell!" Some of the kids said before they cleared out of the auditorium.

Chloe stayed behind and put on the music again, trying to work out some more choreography. She wanted them to have this number down within the next few weeks, so she was going to make sure she had the dancing steps played out in her head.

While Chloe was in the middle of the number, the door to the auditorium opened and in walked Dale with a slight smirk on his face. He walked towards the stage, stopping and watching as Chloe danced. As the music started to fade out, he began to clap. "Bravo, Chloe. That dancing was splendid."

Chloe looked out into the audience and saw Dale, she rolled her eyes and shook her head before pausing the music. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "What are you doing here at 8:30 at night?"

"The meeting for the art club just ended. We were doing some painting and then some clay molding," Dale answered, now standing by the edge of the stage.

"Fascinating." Chloe said as she grabbed her speaker and her bag and then started to walk towards the exit of the auditorium. When Dale walked with her, she sighed heavily. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Dale?"

Dale shook his head. "Nope, I don't really have anywhere else to be right now. Why do you ask?" He said to her, still walking next to her.

"Because I don't want you within ten yards of me." Chloe said, walking faster towards her office to drop the speaker off. "Buzz off, I have to go home."

"Well, I have to go to my office to get my stuff, which happens to be a couple doors down from yours, so I don't see why I can't walk with you if we're both going the same way," Dale pointed out.

"Because I just said I don't want to be within ten yards of you." Chloe said, walking a little faster. She got to her office and started fumbling her keys to unlock the door.

Dale continued walking for a few steps and then stopped, watching as Chloe struggled to find the key for her office. "Here, let me help you," Dale said, walking over and taking the keys from her. He found the right one and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"I am more than capable of finding my keys, even if it takes time." Chloe said, grabbing her keys from Dale and walking inside her office to put the speaker back.

Dale followed Chloe inside and closed the door behind him. "Look, can we just talk? I don't understand why you're always snapping at me and trying to avoid me. What did I ever do to you?" He asked.

"How about the fact that you're constantly harassing and flirting with me even though I tell you not to?" Chloe said, setting the speaker in it's corner before turning to Dale. "And the fact that I have a wife that I'm happily married to, which apparently doesn't compute to you." She said as she put her jacket on.

Dale rolled his eyes at the mention of Beca. "Why do you always use your wife as a reason to be rude to me? Just because you're married doesn't give you an excuse to be rude to someone who's just trying to be friendly."

"Trying to grab my ass isn't 'just trying to be friendly.'" Chloe said grabbing her bag and before walking towards the door, only to have her way be blocked off by Dale.

"You're right, I'm not trying to be friendly," Dale said, standing in front of the door so that Chloe couldn't get past him. "I really like you, Chloe. Is it not obvious?"

"That's flattering, but I'm married Dale. And I love my wife, so you need to find someone else to flirt with." Chloe said, starting to feel a little nervous. "Alice who works in the library is just as pretty and probably more into art than I am, maybe you should ask her out because I'm taken."

"Why would I ask someone out when I don't want them?" Dale replied, looking into Chloe's eyes. The redhead tried to push past him again, but he didn't move. "Give me a chance, Chloe. Just one chance. You won't regret it."

"How many times do I have to tell you that no means no, Dale?" Chloe said, gripping her bag tightly. She started to feel slightly scared. Dale was really close to her, too close for comfort. "Please, just leave me alone."

Dale sighed. "You know what, fine. I'm done trying," he said, stepping aside from the door. When Chloe walked past him, he then reached out and grabbed her arm, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her. Chloe tried to push him back, but his grip was too tight.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, still struggling to break free of the guy's grip.

"Keep quiet, Chloe," Dale whispered in her ear, still holding her up against the wall. When the redhead tried to scream again, he covered her mouth with his hand. "I told you to be quiet!"

Chloe could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she realized what was going on. She struggled to get free off his grip as he kept her pinned up against the wall, her heart was filled with terror at the moment and she felt like everything was happening in slow motion. "Please, Dale let go of me!" She said, crying at this point.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled before pulling her shorts down past her knees and beginning to touch her inner thighs, scratching closer. Chloe couldn't break free from his grip so there was one thing left to do.

"HELP!" Chloe screamed. "Somebody help!" She screamed before one of Dale's hands covered her mouth.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You decide. I'd suggest that you just shut up and keep quiet," Dale growled, glaring at her and still holding his hand over her mouth to muffle any screams.

Chloe froze, unable to move. Someone had to be there, someone had to come and save her. Couldn't anyone hear her screaming. The redhead couldn't fight anymore, his grip on her was painful and too strong to break free of. As she felt her up sexually the tears became more frequent. Her next cry was merely a whimper, "P-please, don't do this. D-Dale please." Sadly he didn't stop, and he started unzipping his jeans while trying to get his hands down her underwear while she resisted.

Fortunately, someone did hear Chloe's cries for help, and that someone was none other than John Mitchell. He was heading out of his office and towards the parking lot when he heard a scream. Dropping his things, he started running towards where the screaming was coming from, and he did a double-take when he realized that the person screaming was Chloe.

"I told you if you resist me it will be more punishment for you!" Dale yelled, kissing her neck while Chloe tried her best to pull away.

John ran to Chloe's office and saw the door was shut. He ran into the door, trying to break it open, but it locked. He tried twice more before he finally broke in to see Dale feeling Chloe up while she cried and struggled to breathe.

Without wasting any time, John ran forward and pulled Dale away from Chloe. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted before swinging his fist at the other man's face. Dale didn't see it coming, and he fell to the floor wincing in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get the hell out of my school! You're done!" He said, shoving the man back as he got up and stumbled away. "You'll be hearing from our lawyer!"

Chloe crumpled down and curled up with her head in her arms as she cried. John turned to her and helped her up before hugging her. "Shhh, shh it's okay. You're safe, you're safe now." He whispered, trying to calm her down. "Let's get you home."

Once John drove Chloe home, they saw Beca's car was already in the driveway. John parked the car and turned to his daughter-in-law. "Do you want me to tell her?"

Chloe had been silent the whole way home, and she remained silent. "It's not your fault Chloe." The redhead nodded and they walked inside.

Beca was sitting on the couch when she heard the door open, and she practically jumped out of her seat. She knew Chloe would be staying late that night, but it was getting very late and she was starting to get worried. The brunette paused the mix she was working on and walked towards the door. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Beca asked when she saw her father walk inside with Chloe following him. She then saw the look on her wife's face, and she knew something bad had happened. "What happened?"

"Beca, you probably should sit down." John said placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. Chloe ran into Beca's arms and took her in a nearly bone crushing hug. "This, it's going to be very hard to hear."

Beca walked over to the couch and sat down, Chloe still holding onto her tightly. The brunette put her arms around the redhead and held her close while John sat down in a chair next to her. "Dad, can you please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"Chloe was finishing up her rehearsal with the kids for _Oklahoma,_ and Dale one of her co-workers was there too getting done with his art club. I was working in my office late because I was planning the spring fling dance dates." John said before sighing. "Once I was getting ready to leave, I heard a scream and I ran towards it. When I realized it was Chloe I sprinted. I got to her office and I saw-" he took a deep breath, not sure how he would tell Beca this.

"You saw what?" Beca asked, feeling a knot in her stomach. Her father didn't answer her question, and the brunette sat up a little. "What did you see? Tell me!"

"I don't know how to say this. I walked in and Dale was trying to have sex with Chloe, he sexually assaulted her and... It was bad." John said sighing when Chloe hid away in Beca's arms. "I fired him right then and there after I got him away from Chloe."

Beca just looked at her father, unable to process what he had just told her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Beca felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she stood up, walking to the door and out onto the back deck.

John sighed once more, looking at his daughter.

Chloe lay there, unable to speak. She lay down, curled up on the couch and away from John. John stood up and put a blanket over her so she could keep warm before staying there to comfort her a moment. He got up to make her some tea, watching both her and Beca out on the back deck.

After a few moments of standing outside, Beca came back inside the house and walked to the kitchen. She had been crying, so she quickly wiped her tears and sniffled a little bit before crossing her arms. "I need you to give me Dale's address."

"Beca whatever you're planning on doing to him, don't." John said as he stirred some honey into Chloe's tea. "It's not smart and it could end up with you getting hurt."

"I can't sit and do nothing about it either. He hurt Chloe, Dad. I can't let him get away with this," Beca said to her father.

"You think that's what I'm going to do? Nothing?" John said. "I've already called my lawyers, they're going to get on the case and he's going to be in jail. You going over there to confront him is the last thing we all need right now."

Beca started to say something else, but she stopped herself, knowing that her dad was right. She looked over at Chloe, who was still laying on the couch. "God, I can't believe this happened to her. She doesn't deserve this," Beca said, running her fingers through her hair.

"No, she doesn't. But I can guarantee that if you go over there, you could get hurt or even worse, you could get killed." John stated walking over his daughter and hugging her. "That wouldn't help Chloe's situation at all. What she needs right now, is for you to bring her this tea and for you to stay with her. She needs you now more than ever."

Beca took the cup of tea from her dad's hands. "Thank you for saving her, Dad. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what would've happened," Beca said in a quiet voice.

She then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Chloe. "I brought you a cup of tea," Beca said to her wife in a gentle voice. Chloe just nodded and turned around, revealing tear stained cheeks and runny mascara. The woman reached out and took the tea from Beca, revealing the multiple purple and blue bruises on his arm from where Dale had gripped her wrists.

Beca felt tears well up in her eyes again when she saw the bruises, and she looked down at the floor. "Chloe, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry that this happened to you," Beca said, looking back over at Chloe.

The redhead could see how upset Beca was, so she set the tea down on the table by the couch before she curled up close to Beca's body. She wrapped her arms around her wife and cover her with the blanket. She too was on the verge of crying again, unable to get the image out of Dale assaulting her out of her mind. All she was hoping for from getting held by Beca was that it would go away and she would forget it all.

They stayed there like that for a while, neither of them saying a word to each other. John left after staying for another hour and making sure that Beca and Chloe were okay before leaving. Beca looked at Chloe, who had a blank look on her face. "Can you say something? Please, just say something. You haven't spoken at all and I just need to hear your voice," Beca said softly, breaking the silence.

At first Chloe was reluctant to speak, she was scared to. Nothing so traumatic like this had ever happened to before, and she wasn't keen on talking about it at the moment. She took Beca's hand and squeezed it three times to signal "I love you," hoping that was enough for now. But she still hadn't said anything yet, and it was quite some time before she did.

After another ten minutes or so, Chloe broke down again and started sobbing as Beca held her in her arms. When this happened, Beca immediately began to rub circles into Chloe's back and sway her back and forth slowly. "It's okay, Chlo. I've got you. You're safe now," Beca whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her head softly.

Finally that's when Chloe spoke for the first time since the incident. "I'm scared, Beca." She said weakly. "I'm scared he'll come back."

"He's not going to come back. My dad's lawyers are going to take him to court and he's going to go to jail for what he did. And I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you ever again, okay? I promise," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"Beca he-" Chloe started before getting choked up again. "H-h-he didn't let go of me, he nearly raped me." She said crying. "I-I-I can't stop seeing it in my head."

"Chlo, look at me," Beca said, tilting the redhead's chin up with her finger so that they were making eye contact. "You're safe now, okay? I'm here with you, and I'm going to protect you. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again. I'm not going to let anyone ever hurt you again. I promise you, Chlo. I promise."

"It happened though Beca, and I was too weak to keep it from happening." Chloe said crying hysterically. "He, he did things to me…" Chloe said looking away. "Things I don't think I'll ever be able to shake."

Beca didn't know how to respond to Chloe at first. "I don't know what to say. I can only tell you that I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me to. We're going to get through this together, Chloe. I'll be right by your side the whole way," she said.

"I don't know if I can ever be the same person after this, at least not for awhile." Chloe said, still unable to look at her wife. "What if I have nightmares and PTSD? What if I can't ever get past this? What if I hurt you or try to push you away?" Chloe said, crying with her head in her hands. "What if I push you away?" She repeated. "What if I lose you because I wasn't strong enough to make you stay?" Chloe cried, feeling a headache from the amount of crying she had been doing in the last few hours.

"I'm not going to leave you, Chloe. Not now, and not ever," Beca said, pulling Chloe into a tight hug. "I love you, Chloe, and I'll do whatever it takes to help you get through this. I don't care how long it takes. I love you and I'll help you in any way that I possibly can."

"Please don't leave, me." Chloe cried as Beca held onto her. She sobbed into Beca's shirt as she held on tightly, never wanting to feel Beca's arms pull away from her. She winced at the searing pain in bruises on her wrist and a couple on her neck and cheeks from where Dale held her to try and keep her quiet.

"I won't leave you, baby. I'll always be here for you. Forever and always," Beca replied, running her fingers through Chloe's hair and holding the redhead tightly.

"I know that I just got back to work, but I can't go back there. Not right now." Chloe said, shivering from fear. "I'll go in for rehearsals, but as long as he can still be around I don't want to be there." She said holding Beca close to her.

"My dad said that he's going to be fired immediately, and then he's gonna contact his lawyers about the case," Beca said, leaning her head against Chloe's. "If it would make you feel more safe, I can come to your rehearsals with you."

"But what about your tour rehearsals? Wouldn't your boss be mad?" Chloe asked looking up at her wife.

Beca shook her head. "If he gets mad for me wanting to make my wife feel safe after all that's happened, then that's ridiculous," she said, gazing into Chloe's eyes as she spoke.

"Then will you please come with me?" Chloe said, wanting to hold onto Beca forever and never let go. "Even if he's fired, he could try and do something to me before we take him to court."

"I'll be right by your side baby, and I won't let him or anyone else hurt you, okay? I'll start going to rehearsal earlier so that we can still get the same amount of rehearsal time in, and then I'll come pick you up and we'll go to your rehearsal. Does that sound good?" Beca asked.

"That sounds good to me. Thank you," Chloe whispered before curling up and letting Beca rock her to sleep. Once Chloe had fallen asleep, Beca picked her up and carried her to their room, gently laying her down in their bed. The brunette laid down beside her wife and pulled the covers over them, leaning over and kissing her cheek before she too fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Chloe had a nightmare. It was basically of what had happened earlier that night. Except this time, John didn't get there in time and Dale had raped Chloe. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to wake up but not being able to. The dream felt so realistic that Chloe was sweating. She woke up from the dream with tears streaming down her face.

The time on the clock showed 2:50 a.m. She turned and looked at Beca, who still seemed be asleep. Chloe couldn't feel like she could go back to bed so she got up walked downstairs to the main floor. She walked out to the back porch, and sat down sticking her feet in the pool. Chloe looked out at the ocean and took a couple deep breaths. The redhead then decided to strip down and slip her whole body into the pool, the water was cool and she needed to try and cool off from everything that had happened that night.

Even though she was sleeping, Beca could still feel the bed shift as Chloe got up and left. The brunette rolled over onto her other side and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She slowly stood up and walked to the twins' room, expecting to find Chloe there. Beca smiled when she saw the two babies sleeping soundly, but frowned when Chloe was nowhere to be seen. "Chlo? Where are you?" Beca called out in a tired voice.

The brunette finally found her wife, wading through the pool in her birthday suit and looking out at the ocean and up at the moonlight. Chloe heard the sliding glass door open and turned around to see Beca walk out to her. "I couldn't sleep, I just can't close my eyes without seeing it."

Beca sat down at the edge of the pool, watching her wife as she swam around in the water. "Are you gonna be okay today? I can stay home today if that would be better for you," Beca said.

Chloe looked up at the dark night sky, at the half crescent moon, and the stars around it. She then looked at the ocean. The redhead then turned to Beca and waded over to her, laying her forehead on Beca's lap. "Would you?" She asked quietly.

"If you want me to, then I will," Beca replied, running her fingers through the redhead's hair. "Do you want me to stay home with you today?"

"Yes, I would." Chloe whispered, relaxing as Beca ran her fingers through her hair. "It's a Saturday anyways, so I don't have to go in."

"Alright, then. I'll call my boss in a couple of hours to tell him," Beca said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Chloe's forehead. Chloe got out and wrapped a towel around her body before walking back over to Beca, laying down on the concrete next to her. Her head lay down in its previous position on Beca's lap.

"Can we stay here awhile longer?" Chloe whispered, softly linking her hand with Beca's.

Beca nodded, absentmindedly going back to running her fingers through Chloe's hair. "I can understand why you'd want to come out here to clear your head. It's really quiet and peaceful and soothing."

"It is, isn't it." Chloe said smiling. "I still some out here sometimes when I get sad because of my father. He's still on my mind sometimes."

"You have every right to think of him. He's one of the most important people in your life, and it hasn't been all that long since you lost him. It's okay to still be sad about things, even if you feel like you should have gotten over it by now," Beca said to her in a soft voice.

"I would like to get to tell him everything that was going on in my life, the good and the bad. I talk to him sometimes still, but it doesn't feel the same." Chloe mentioned as they stared at the stars together.

"Even if he's not physically here, I know that he's still with you and that he's watching you from up there," Beca said, looking from Chloe's eyes up towards the sky. "I just know that he's up there. I can feel it."

"Is there anyone you lost in your life who you still try and talk to?" Chloe asked her wife, looking in the woman's midnight blue eyes that resembled the night sky.

Beca nodded, still looking up at the stars. "When I was a teenager, right after my parents got divorced, my grandmother died. She had a sudden heart attack, and I couldn't really understand what had happened at the time," she said softly. "Sometimes I still try to talk to her because she gave really good advice and was always there for me when my parents were fighting."

"I wish I could've met her. You tell these amazing stories about her, and it makes me wish I could've met her." Chloe mentioned, smiling gently for the first time since before the incident. "Do you think she ever talks back to you? Like, what was the best advice she gave you from the great beyond?"

"I actually talked to her about whether I should stay at Barden or not. Before I went to my dad and before I came back to the Bellas, I asked her what she thought I should do. She told me that I should do whatever would make me the most happy. I thought about what she said for a while, and I realized that I wouldn't be happy out in Los Angeles on my own, but I would be happy if I stayed with the Bellas," Beca replied.

"Well, I'm glad she helped talk you into it." Chloe said smiling a little up at Beca. "It's amazing how someone who you can't physically talk to or see can still give you so much good advice." She said.

"It's easy for me to talk to her, really. I know that she's not physically here with me, but I know in my heart that she's still with me. Being able to talk to her helped me a lot when coming to terms with her death," Beca said, smiling down at Chloe. She took one of the redhead's hands in her own and squeezed it gently. "If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm always here for you, okay?"

"I know you are baby," Chloe whispered, squeezing her hand three times to say that she loved Beca. "Your father saved my life. I'm going to have to thank him next time I see him. I would've earlier, but I just was in too much shock and horror from what had happened."

"I can ask him to come over later today if you want," Beca offered, intertwining her fingers with Chloe's. "I'm going to thank him too. I won't be able to repay him for saving you."

"Beca?" Chloe whispered, turning her head to look up at her wife. When Beca looked back at her she continued. "Promise me that you won't go trying to get back at Dale?

Beca hesitated, looking down for a couple moments. "Okay," the brunette said with a small sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "I promise that I won't try to get back at Dale," she finished, looking back to Chloe.

"I just can't risk you getting hurt, after what he did tonight…" Chloe trailed off, pausing for a moment. "If something happened to you…I'd lose my mind."

"Nothing's going to happen to me babe, I promise," Beca said, leaning her forehead against Chloe's. Despite her words, the brunette could tell that the redhead was a little hesitant to believe her. Beca slowly began to lean in, then stopped right before her lips touched Chloe's. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" She asked.

Chloe looked up into Beca's eyes, and she nodded gently. "Yes, you can." She responded. The redhead found that she felt safe around Beca, protected and loved by the one she loved more than anything. They protected and guarded each other with their lives; and if either one of them got hurt or felt uneasy, the other one was always around to hold them and make things better.

Beca smiled softly and then closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips to Chloe's in a gentle kiss. After a few moments, the brunette pulled away, a smile still on her face. "I love you so much, Chlo," she whispered, gazing into the redhead's bright blue eyes.

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca, right in her eyes. "I love you too." Beca smiled back at Chloe and connected their lips again, this kiss lasting longer than the previous one.

After sitting outside together for a little while longer, it started to get cold so the two went back inside to get some more sleep. Beca watched as Chloe fell asleep, but she found herself unable to do the same. She laid on her back, staring straight up at the ceiling. The only thing that was on her mind was Dale, and she clenched her fist. The desire to get revenge on him still in her mind, even though she had promised Chloe that she wouldn't try to do anything.

 **Sorry for the dark chapter, but everything hopefully will be okay. Let's hope Beca doesn't try anything that could get her hurt and that Dale just goes to jail for a very long time.**


	25. Chapter 25: Wake Up Call

Chapter 25: Wake Up Call

Chloe woke up later that morning to see Beca sleeping soundly beside her, and she got up and stretched. For a little while her mind hadn't thought about the night before. That was only for a total of thirty seconds or so before she looked down at her wrists and saw the blue and purple bruises from where Dale's hands had been. She then felt how sore her neck was and she touched it gently, feeling how tender it was from more bruises from Dale's grip.

Beca turned over on her side, slowly beginning to wake up. She realized that Chloe wasn't laying down beside her anymore, so she put her arm out and reached for the redhead, figuring that she was still in the room since the weight in the bed hadn't really shifted much. "Where are you, babe?" The brunette mumbled, her face buried in the pillows of their bed.

"Right here," Chloe said. She turned around as she sat on the edge of their bed, looking at her adorable wife mixed up in the pillows. "Did you get some sleep?" She asked, secretly rubbing her wrists, they were sore and in pain from Dale's strong grip.

"Mmhm, I slept pretty well. How did you sleep?" Beca asked. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, smiling when her eyes met Chloe's. She leaned forward and put her arms around the redhead's waist, pulling her from the edge of the bed so that they were laying side by side again. "I love you," the brunette whispered, still smiling at her wife.

"I don't want to get out of bed today, except when I feed and play with Charlie and Noah." Chloe said, letting Beca hold her close. She looked into her wife's eyes and tucked her hair back. She looked at the clock, seeing the time was 7:45. The time when the kids are about ten minutes from waking up. The redhead then looked at Beca. "I love you too, by the way." She said gently.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips softly. "Do you want me to go make some breakfast and then bring it to you?" Beca murmured against her wife's lips, running her fingers through her red hair.

"Would you?" Chloe asked, smiling gently as Beca's lips stayed on her lips. A soft sigh of relaxation happened when Beca's hands grazed through her fiery red locks.

Beca nodded, pecking Chloe's lips a second time before and sitting up. "I'll be back in a couple minutes with a cup of coffee and then I can help you with the twins once they wake up," she said to Chloe with a soft smile. She then left the room, going to quickly check on the twins before heading to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

Chloe sat up in bed, fixing her hair and looking around. She felt a shiver of cold air hit her. All she could think of was happened the night before, and she knew it was going to take forever to get over what had happened.

Beca returned five minutes later with a cup of coffee in each hand. "Here you go, babe," Beca said, holding out one of the cups for Chloe to take. She then sat down on the bed beside the redhead. "The twins should be waking up any minute now, huh?"

"Thank you for the coffee." With that, Chloe heard the baby monitor begin to act up with the sounds of Charlie crying. That meant Noah was about to up as well. Chloe took a sip of her coffee before standing up and putting one of her father's old flannels on and going to check the twins.

Beca followed Chloe to the twins' room and smiled when she saw Chloe holding Charlie. "Good morning, cutie," Beca said, kissing Charlie's head before going over to Noah's crib and picking him up. Chloe picked up Charlie and bounced her around gently for a little while. She looked at both Noah and Charlie, hoping that they'd never go through what she had just went through. The redhead also hoped that her getting over it wouldn't be so bad that it affected the kids.

Beca swayed back and forth as she held Noah in her arms, smiling down at the little baby boy. "Good morning, little guy," she whispered to him, her smile growing even wider when Noah laughed.

"Do you think what happened to me will affect them?" Chloe said in a worried tone. She looked down at Charlie and rocked her daughter back and forth. "Do you think they will sense what I'm feeling and feel that way too?"

Beca looked over and saw the look on Chloe's face. "I don't think so. I mean, they might notice that you're upset, but they're too little to understand why. I'm sure that they'll be fine, babe," Beca said.

"I'm just scared that my experience is going to affect me so much it traumatize them." Chloe said sitting down and looking into Charlie's eyes. "I don't want to ruin them." She said tearing up.

"Hey, babe, listen to me. You're not going to ruin them by being upset, okay? You just focus on doing what you need to do to get better, and I'll focus on the twins," Beca said, walking over to Chloe and gazing into her eyes.

The redhead nodded before looking down at her two babies and then back at Beca. She gently grabbed Beca's arm, leaned in and pressed a soft and sweet kiss against her wife's lips. "Thank you," she whispered in a low voice.

Beca smiled against Chloe's lips. "Thank you for being an amazing wife and mother," she whispered back once their lips parted. Beca looked at the clock in the room, walking over to Noah's crib and gently laying him back down. "I'll go get started on our breakfast."

Later that day, John and Holly came to check up on Chloe after what had happened the night before. As soon as Chloe caught sight of John she ran into her father-in-law's arms, hugging him and holding him tight. A few tears streamed down her cheeks as she hid her face in the man's shirt. "Thank you," she said simply, still choked up and teary as the hug continued awhile longer.

John embraced Chloe back, feeling himself get choked up as well. "You don't need to thank me, Chloe. It was just the right thing to do. I don't know how I'd live with myself if I didn't stop him and I had a chance to."

"You saved me," Chloe whispered, pulling back from the embrace. "That's something I'll never forget. Thank you," she said. "Both me and Beca, we won't ever be able to repay you for what you did." She mentioned, looking at Beca for a moment before turning back to her father-in-law.

"I don't want you to repay me, and I don't want you to try to repay me either. I just want you to recover from this, and I want you to know that you can take as much time off as you need to help you with the recovery process," John told the redhead with a kind smile.

"I'll be back on Monday to teach as long as he's not there." Chloe said, referring to Dale. "I just got back and I'm not going to let that man scare me away from my job."

"I think that I made it pretty clear to him that he is not going to be welcome ever again at the school. We've already started looking for a replacement, and I'm going to be contacting my lawyer today as well as the police about the incident. You have nothing else to worry about, Chloe. I promise," John said.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, John. Really, thank you so much." Chloe said as Beca walked up and hugged her father.

"It really does mean a lot, Dad. Thank you," Beca said, smiling as she hugged her father.

John smiled, hugging his daughter back. "Like I said, I'm just doing the right thing here," he replied. "But I mean it, Chloe. My lawyers will take care of everything moving forward and we'll make sure that Dale goes to jail for his actions."

"Thank you," Chloe said smiling before walking over and giving Holly a hug. "You really did good, Holly. Now come into the kitchen, the twins will want to see their grandma." She said before leaving Beca with her father.

Beca smiled, watching as Chloe and Holly walked towards the kitchen. She then looked back at her father. "So, your lawyers are gonna take care of everything? They're gonna bring Dale to justice?"

"Yes, they will be." John said smiling at his daughter. "So no revenge plots against Dale. I know what he did to Chloe was beyond awful, but trying to get back at him will just make things worse."

Beca nodded. "I know. I'm going to stay out of it as long as he gets the punishment that he deserves," she said. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and she smiled as Holly walked to the living room holding both Noah and Charlie. "I just hope that Chloe can recover from this. She's still upset, and I hate it," Beca said, her voice quieter as she spoke.

"Beca, this is going to be in Chloe's mind for the rest of her life. And for awhile it's not going to easy, that's just how it is. But she is strong, she will fight it like she has with every scary experience." John said watching Holly with the kids and sighing heavily. "I guarantee you she still has nightmares about the night you were hit by a car in Hawaii a few years back."

"I know, but this time is different. I just want to know how I can help her. I can comfort her when she has a nightmare about my accident, but I don't know how to help her if she has nightmares of this. I just want to do whatever I can to make this easier on her," Beca said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Talk to her about it. Try and get her to open up." John mentioned, tucking her hair back and looking into his daughter's eyes. "Even if it takes a while, this will be the best thing for her."

Beca nodded, looking down for a moment. "Thanks for everything, Dad. Really. We appreciate everything you've done and are doing to help with this. It means a lot."

"Of course. Just promise me you won't go looking for trouble." He said, looking at Beca with a concerned look. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she was one to make things even when they were unfair. "Promise me you won't go and make things worse, just let my lawyers sort it out."

"I'm not gonna do anything or try to do anything, okay? I promise," Beca said, looking into her father's eyes. She could tell that he was hesitant to believe her. "Look, I'm not going to look for trouble, okay? I need you to trust me in this."

"I know, I just can't stand the thought of actually losing you." John said getting a little choked up. "Especially after I almost did when that car hit you." Tears well up in his eyes and he looked at his daughter.

Beca hugged her father a second time to reassure him. "I'm not going to start any trouble, okay? I promise. You're not going to lose me. Back when I made stupid decisions like trying to get even with people, I was on my own, but now I have other people relying on me and I know I can't make those kind of stupid decisions."

John held his daughter close and didn't let go of her for awhile. "I didn't say this enough when you were younger, but I love you sweetheart." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Beca smiled at her father's words. "I love you too, Dad. I didn't get to say that enough when I was younger either," she said to him. "Now let's go to the living room and hang out with everyone else. I'm sure Noah and Charlie are dying to see their grandpa."

While Beca was talking her father in the other room, Chloe and Holly were talking while they played with Charlie and Noah. "Am I being paranoid?" Chloe asked. "For being scared of scaring the kids?"

Holly shook her head. "No, of course you're not being paranoid. You have every right to be worried about something like this. I don't know if it will affect them, but worrying about them is never wrong," Holly told the redhead.

"I just hope that I can get over this. That I can move past it and that it doesn't haunt me for the rest of my life." Chloe said, looking at Noah as she held him in her arms.

"I have a feeling that you'll get through this. You're stronger than you think, Chloe. You helped Beca when she had her accident, and you had to be strong not only for yourself but for her as well. You can do this. It might take a while, but you can do this," Holly replied.

"I'm scared Holly," Chloe said honestly. "Is that okay, for me to be scared right now? I just…." Chloe trailed off as she got choked up and felt burning tears welling up in her eyes.

"You just what?" Holly asked the redhead in a gentle voice, not wanting to push Chloe to speak if she didn't want to.

"I just don't want this whole thing to take over my life and ruin me." Chloe said, letting a couple tears fall down her cheek.

"Oh, sweetie," Holly said, moving over to the couch that Chloe was sitting on and offering her a hug. She embraced the redhead tightly once she accepted it. "This isn't going to ruin you, okay? I know it won't."

"How do you know that? Last night, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing it. I didn't talk for three hours after it happened, and I can't shake it from my mind no matter what I do." Chloe sobbed, feeling pain in her heart. "I feel weak, like I'll never get better, like this is going to stick with me the rest of my life and haunt me."

"Like I said, Chloe, you're a really strong person and I know that you can fight through this. Right now, you might feel like this is never going to get better, but it will. You have a ton of people in your life who are going to support you while you're recovering, and we're not going to stop until you get better," Holly said in a soothing voice.

Chloe smiled and nodded before hugging Holly and saying "Thank you." Soon she turned and saw her wife and she smiled, getting up and hugging her as well.

Beca hugged Chloe back, sitting down on the couch next to her once they pulled away from the embrace. "How are our two little ones doing?" She asked, smiling when she saw Noah and Charlie.

"They're doing great!" Chloe said. "They're really happy to see their grandma." She added with a smile.

"I hope that they're happy to see their grandpa too," John said as he walked into the living room to join them. He sat down next to Holly, who was holding Noah in her lap. "What have you been up to, you little rascal?" John asked, smiling at Noah.

Noah cooed at his grandpa and smiled widely, giggling and laying his head on John's shoulder.

"Now we need a picture of that." Holly said before taking out her phone and snapping a picture.

Beca smiled as she watched John interact with Noah. "Make sure you send that picture to me, Mom. I bet it's absolutely adorable," Beca said to Holly.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will." Holly answered her daughter with a kind smile on her face.

That Monday, Chloe got up around seven and started getting ready for work. She put on a pretty blue sundress similar to one she wore at the activities fair all those years ago. She did her make up and took a deep breath in front of the mirror.

Beca, who had woken up a few minutes after Chloe, walked into their room after taking a quick shower. She wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind, resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay today?" She asked.

"I think I will be." Chloe said, nodding her head and leaning back against Beca's body. "I just can't let the thought of get to me." She sighed and tried to keep calm. "I'll call you if I need anything."

Beca nodded and began to kiss Chloe's neck softly. "If you want me to come to your rehearsal after school, I'd be more than happy to," she murmured in the redhead's ear.

"I'd really like it if you came." Chloe murmured, leaning her neck to one side of her shoulders so Beca's lips could have more room to work with on her skin.

"Alright, then I'll be there. What time does the rehearsal start?" Beca asked, moving her lips from Chloe's neck to the weak spot behind her ear.

"4:15." Chloe answered absentmindedly once Beca reached her weak spot. "Do you think that you can make it there by then?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to make it on time," Beca replied, taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and intertwining their fingers. She left a few more kisses on Chloe's skin before reluctantly pulling away. "I should probably let you finish getting ready and start getting ready for work myself."

The redhead groaned but nodded. "Okay, have fun at tour rehearsal today baby." Chloe said as she walked into her closet to get her short heels on.

Beca got dressed for work and went downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat, leaving a little note next to Chloe's cup of coffee as well. Before she left for work, she called her parents to make sure that they would be able to come watch the twins that day. Once she did that, Beca checked on the twins one last time and said goodbye to Chloe before leaving for her rehearsal.

Chloe dropped the twins off at Holly's for the day before she headed to work. It was difficult for her hide her fear. Nobody but her, John Mitchell, and Dale knew about Friday, and she planned on keeping it that way until Dale was in jail.

When Chloe got to her classroom, John was already there and was waiting for her. "Hey, Chloe. I'm glad that you decided to come in today," he said to his daughter-in-law with a smile, hugging her for a few moments.

"I figured it's better to face your fears head on than to hide and run from them." Chloe said softly as they broke the hug. "He isn't here on the campus is he? I know you fired him, but he may be coming to pick up his stuff."

John shook his head. "I don't think he'll be coming to pick up his stuff, not if he knows what's best for him. I'll have it arranged for his stuff to be sent to him so that he doesn't ever set foot on this campus again."

"Thank you," Chloe said smiling softly. "I won't ever be able to thank you enough for finding me." She said honestly.

"Just focus on getting better, Chloe. That's all that I ask of you to do," John replied, smiling back at the redhead. "Now I'll go so you can get ready for the day. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I'll let you know." Chloe said smiling and hugging her father-in-law before getting the sheet music out for the songs at the competition in Amsterdam in two weeks.

Meanwhile, Beca had just arrived at work and was starting to get ready for the rehearsal, deciding to give Chloe a call and see how she was doing. The phone rang a few times before the redhead answered. "Hey, babe! How's it going at work?" The brunette asked.

"Good, I just got done with organizing my sheet music since I have an open hour in the morning." Chloe said, setting the music up on the chairs for her students. "Your dad stopped by to check on me a little while ago."

"Oh, that was nice of him to do. What did he say?" Beca asked her wife, filling up her water bottle as she spoke.

"Just that he was checking in on me, and that I needed anything to give him a call." Chloe said smiling through the phone.

"If you need anything, you can always give me a call too, okay?" Beca said, taking a sip from her water bottle. "You can call me whenever you want and I'll make sure to answer."

"I will babe, are you still planning on coming to rehearsal later?" Chloe asked as she sat down at her desk at the front of her classroom.

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be there. Do you want me to bring you some food or something? I can stop by Taco Bell after work if you want," she offered.

"Could you get Chick-fil-A? That's my favorite and I don't get it very often." Chloe asked as she sat heard students start to rush through the halls.

"Yeah, of course. Just don't try to steal my tacos," Beca said with a chuckle. "I'm sure that the students are starting to get to school by now, so I'll let you go. I hope you have a great day today, baby, and I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too baby," Chloe said smiling through the phone. "Have fun at your rehearsal okay?"

"I will," Beca said with a smile. "And remember, if you need anything just give me a call," the brunette added before she hung up the phone.

"I will baby, I love you." Chloe said before she hung up the phone and smiled at her students walking in the door.

After her rehearsal was over, Beca drove to Chick-fil-A to get some food for Chloe and then to Taco Bell to get some food for herself. She then drove to the school, heading towards the doors that were closest to the theater once she parked in the lot. She walked inside, seeing that their rehearsal hadn't begun yet, and walked to the front row where Chloe was sitting.

Chloe was reviewing some of her notes from the last rehearsal while everyone got there. She felt a tap on her shoulder and smiled when she turned to see Beca with a bag of Chick-fil-A in her hand. "You're the best baby." She said, pulling Beca down into a sweet kiss while she grabbed her food.

"I know I am," Beca said with a little chuckle, smiling into the kiss and sitting down in the chair beside Chloe. "So how was work today? Did everything go okay?" She asked the redhead.

"Yeah, I made it through." Chloe said smiling and taking out the Chick-fil-A sauce and dipping one of her waffle fries in it. "How was tour rehearsal?"

"It was pretty good. Same old stuff that we're doing. I am thinking of doing something special for the show here in LA, just because it's going to be the first show of the tour. I'm not going to tell you about what I have planned because it's gonna be a surprise," Beca replied with a smile.

"Oooo, a surprise. I love surprises." Chloe said smiling and taking a bite out of one of her fries. "Is it like, a special guest surprise? Or a something to do with perhaps, a new song?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "The surprise may have to do with the things you just said, or it may not. I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait and see what the surprise is," she replied, smiling at Chloe. "All that I'll say is that I'm certain you're going to like it."

"Well then, I cannot wait." Chloe said smiling widely as they sat down and ate their food while the kids who had been cast in the show began to gather onstage.

Beca watched as the students walked onstage, talking amongst themselves while they waited for the rehearsal to start. "It looks like you have a big group this year," Beca commented, taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"About forty or so kids, so yeah. It's not as big as Legally Blonde was last year." Chloe said with a sigh of relief. "I over cast that show, so I shrunk it down this time. But the kids in the lead parts are super talented. My dad played the male lead Curly in this musical when he was a senior in high school, so I was bound to put this show on at one point."

"Really? That's super cool. That makes this show special then, because it's like a tribute to your dad," Beca said, looking over at Chloe before taking a bite out of one of her tacos. "I'm sure that your dad would love that you're doing this show."

"Well, it was one of his favorites. It's the least I could do to honor his memory." Chloe mentioned. She then stood up and went up on stage to help her cast members get warmed up. "Alright everyone let's do some stretches to start out, we're learning a lot of choreography today." Chloe said. "My wife Beca is here to watch, so I expect you all to put on a good show for her, with what little of a show we have." She said chuckling along with her students. This was the first time Beca had come ever watch one of Chloe's rehearsal, and it was nice to see the redhead in action.

Beca watched as Chloe and the students began to do their stretches to get ready for the choreography, smiling as Chloe instructed the students on what to do and helped some of the ones who were struggling a bit. She made eye contact with her wife at one point and smiled at her, blowing her a quick kiss as well.

"Alright everyone, I want us to run through 'Farmer and the Cowboy,' we need to see if we have the new choreography down. We also need to be off book for the first act by the end of next week so I hope you all are practicing your lines at home." She said before getting off stage and sitting next to Beca. "Action!" She called out before the scene started.

"You know, I really like watching you work with your kids. I think I'll start coming to your rehearsals more often. It's fun to watch you in action," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear as they watched the kids begin to run through the scene.

"I'd like that, then you can give me some feedback on how I'm doing." Chloe said smiling at Beca's comment while she kept her eyes on the stage.

Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and linked their fingers, squeezing her hand gently as they continued to watch the scene. When they got to the dance, Beca smiled and watched as Chloe helped the students run through the choreography a couple of times before they tried it on their own. "You're really good at teaching these kids. They really seem to listen to you and take your advice on what they can improve."

Chloe blushed at Beca's compliment. "Thanks babe." Chloe said smiling before she sat down and watched the kids dance the number. "They really are a talented group of kids, I'm just lucky enough to be the one who works with them."

"And they're lucky to have someone as amazing and talented as you to teach them. Every one of them is talented, but that talent would be going to waste if you weren't here helping them along the way," Beca replied, smiling back at Chloe.

Chloe took Beca's hand and squeezed it before she went back up onstage to help the kids with choreography.

After the rehearsal, Chloe and Beca were walking back to her office. "Your father is going around the school asking if Dale sexually harassed or assaulted anyone else." Chloe mentioned. "He's having an assembly this Friday to bring up the issue of sexual assault and harassment."

"Do you want me to be there for you? I'll come to the assembly if you want me to," Beca said as they walked down the hallway together.

"Yes I do want you to be there with me." Chloe said, nodding her head quickly. "He asked me if I would speak at the assembly."

"Are you going to do it? If you're not ready to talk about it yet, I'm sure that he'll understand. Nobody is going to make you say anything unless you're ready to," Beca said.

"I haven't decided yet," Chloe mentioned as they went into her office. "The court case is on Wednesday," she said. "Depending on how that goes, I'll either speak or I won't speak. We'll just have to see how it goes."

Beca nodded, following Chloe into her office. "I think that it's going to go well. My dad told me that his lawyers have been working really hard for the past few days. Hopefully we'll be able to bring Dale to justice."

"Yeah, hopefully." Chloe said with a half-hearted smile before before locking up her office and walking towards her car. "I'll see you at home." She said, kissing Beca's cheek.

"I'll see you in a little bit. I love you, babe," Beca said, smiling at Chloe before turning around and walking towards her own car which was parked a few spaces away. The brunette could tell Chloe wasn't very hopeful about the trial, mainly by the look on her face. She wanted to help her wife in any way she could.

Chloe got in her car and drove out of the parking lot. Beca waited a few minutes before she drove out of the parking lot as well, flipping through the different radio stations until she found one that she liked. As she drove home, she couldn't help but think of Chloe. She knew that her wife was struggling right now, and she hated the fact that she couldn't really do much to help her.

The redhead picked up the kids from Beca's parents house and then drove the short drive back to their house up on the hill. Chloe set the twins down for a nap after feeding and burping them before she started cooking dinner.

Beca arrived at the house about fifteen minutes later, smiling when she walked inside and smelled something cooking. "I'm home, babe!" She called out. "And whatever it is that you're cooking, it smells amazing."

"I'm making one of your favorites, my mother's enchilada recipe." Chloe said, smiling when Beca wrapped her arms around her from behind while she stirred the chicken.

Beca rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder and watched her wife as she was cooking. "Well then, I can't wait. You know how much I like your mom's enchiladas," Beca murmured with a little chuckle, pecking Chloe's cheek a few times with her lips.

The redhead smiled softly. "You should go check on the kids. They are napping right now but I am sure that they will want to see their mommy when they wake up." She said turning to peck Beca's lips sweetly.

"Alright, I'll go check on them. I'll be back in a few minutes," Beca said, kissing the redhead's lips one more time before leaving the kitchen and walking towards the twins' room.

While Beca was off checking the twins, Chloe saw an unknown number calling. She washed her hands before she picked up her phone and listened to it. "Hello, this is Chloe Mitchell. May I ask who is calling?" Her heart stopped when she heard his voice.

"Chloe," Dale spoke.

"No way-" Chloe said about to hang up.

"If you want your family to be safe, I suggest you stay on this phone call." Dale said in a threatening tone.

"Are you threatening me? After what you did?" Chloe said, shaking her head. "What the hell do you want? And how the hell did you even get my phone number?"

"How I got this number doesn't matter. The point is, I got it, and I want you to listen very carefully to me. I'm sure you know that the case is on Wednesday, and I do not intend to lose the case. Which is why you're going to talk to John and tell him and his lawyers that you don't want to press charges anymore," Dale told her in a stern voice.

"Oh really? And why should I listen to you?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms and waiting for a response from the other side of the call.

Dale pauses for a few minutes, then began to laugh. "Why should you listen to me?" He said, chuckling again. "Well, I think you should listen to me because if you don't, then your loved ones are going to pay. I'll hurt everyone that you love, and I'll make them suffer. And then you'll have to live with the guilt that you could have done something to prevent it."

Chloe's heart began to ache in pain as she heard Dale's words, and how true they were. He wasn't just threatening Chloe, he was manipulating her. "You're lying, you wouldn't dare hurt my family."

"Oh, I'm not lying, Chloe. And I think you know that. The choice is yours. You can either withdraw the charges against me, and I won't hurt anyone, or you can let the case go to court and deal with the consequences. If I were you, I'd go with the first option. But you're free to do whatever you want to. Just know that I can and will make true on my word," Dale told her.

"I'm guessing this means you want me to get you your job back as well?" Chloe asked, her voice shaky and her eyes filled with tears.

"Well, yes. But, I understand that will be a lot harder to do than to withdraw the charges. So if you can't get John to give me my job back, that's okay. Besides, it shouldn't be that hard to find a job once the charges against me are gone," Dale said. He paused to let Chloe think for a few moments. "Don't make the wrong decision, Chloe. This could end very badly if you do."

The line went dead and Chloe nearly dropped to the ground. When she heard Beca's voice and footsteps she wiped her eyes and put on a good face for Beca once the woman re-entered the kitchen. "Are the twins still asleep?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, they're both sleeping pretty soundly. They'll probably wake up soon, though, so I'll go take care of them when that happens. How's the food coming along?"

"Great, I'm just about to put the main course in the oven." Chloe mentioned before she turned around and faced Beca. So many things were on her mind, the redhead didn't know what to focus on. Chloe wanted Dale in jail, and she never wanted to see him again. But she couldn't help but feel like Dale was telling the truth on the phone. And Chloe couldn't shake the thought from her mind, she had to drop the the charges if it meant keeping Beca, the twins, and everyone else she held close to her heart safe.

 **Yikes! Let's hope this whole Dale drama is over with soon. What do you think Chloe should do? Should she tell Beca? How is this going to end?**

 **Keep reading to find out!**

 **Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: To Protect My Family

Chapter 26: To Protect My Family

The next afternoon John was in his office after school talking on the phone with Holly about their dinner reservation with Beca and Chloe for that night. "Yes, I just checked and our reservation is all set. I'll be coming home from work around 5:00, and then we can go to dinner after that. Does that sound good?" He asked.

"That sounds great John, I'll see you tonight." Holly said through the other end of the phone.

"Alright, I love you Holly." John said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Holly answered before hanging up the phone.

Chloe was right on cue once the phone call ended, closing the door behind her. "Do you have a minute, John?" She asked anxiously. Chloe was about to tell him to drop the charges on Dale. She didn't want to, but she knew just what Dale would do to her family if she resisted his orders. Chloe stood there in front of John and awaited his answer.

"Yes, of course," John said with a kind smile, moving some of his papers to the side as Chloe came and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "How are you doing, Chloe?" He asked.

"I think we should drop the charges on Dale." Chloe said quickly, unable to look at John while she said this. "He's already fired, he's not coming back here."

John looked at Chloe with a confused look on his face, not sure if he had heard his daughter-in-law correctly. "I'm sorry, what?" He said. "Why would you want to drop the charges now? We'll be able to put him in jail for good. I've spoken with a dozen other faculty members who are willing to testify against him in court. My lawyers have been working around the clock on this case. We've got him right where we want him. Why drop the charges now?"

"John, I just need to not press those charges okay?" Chloe said, trying to do her best not to fall apart. "I can live with him not being here, that's enough for me." Chloe really didn't want to talk about this anymore, it was occupying her mind almost all the time and it was beginning to drive her insane. "It's not worth it, they won't put him in jail for very long anyways. It will probably only be a year or so and then they'll send him to rehab. He'll never be gone for good. But as long as he's not here, I can feel safe."

John paused, thinking about Chloe's words. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself, sighing. "Very well. If you want to drop the charges, then we'll drop the charges," he said. "But I don't think this is a very good idea, Chloe. I still don't understand why you want to drop the charges now when the court date is right around the corner, but I guess I don't have to understand. It's your call."

Chloe did her best to keep herself together, and she closed her eyes for a moment before sighing. "Thank you, I know it doesn't make sense." She mentioned. "If you were in my shoes, you would. I'll see you and Holly later for dinner." Chloe said before turning and leaving to go to her classroom, shutting the door behind her and finally letting a couple tears fall.

John watched his daughter-in-law leave his office and he sighed to himself, running his fingers through his hair. He respected Chloe's decision to drop the charges, but he still couldn't understand her reasoning behind it. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation, so he decided to call Beca and see if she could give him any insights.

Beca was on break in her rehearsal when her phone was buzzing. She answered the call, seeing her Dad's name pop up on the screen. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Did Chloe tell you she wanted to drop the charges?" John asked before evening saying hello. He just needed to see if he could figure out what's going one.

"Wait, what? Chloe wants to drop the charges? Since when?" Beca said, confused by what her father had just asked her. "She didn't tell me about wanting to drop the charges."

That's when John knew for sure that something fishy was going on behind Chloe's request to drop the charges. "She just came in and asked me if we could drop them. I'll talk to her more about it, you get back to work."

"Okay, but keep me updated, okay Dad? I don't know what's going on, but I don't have a good feeling about this," Beca told her father.

"I will sweetheart, I'll see you tonight at dinner." John said before hanging up the phone.

Around the time Chloe got done with rehearsal John showed up to give her a ride home. The car ride was silent for the first few minutes until John broke the awkward silence.

"So, uh, are you totally sure that you want to drop the charges on Dale? I'm not trying to pressure you into keeping the charges. I just want to make sure that you want to do this before I call my lawyers and let them know," John said.

"I'm sure about it John, I promise." Chloe said with a short smile before looking out her window. She wanted to tell him why, but she knew that if she said anything they try to interfere and that would end up with them getting hurt.

John nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. "Very well, then. I'll call them tonight and let them know about your decision," he replied.

Once they got to hers and Beca's home, Chloe let John go in another room to make the call and she went to get dressed. She began to change into her clothes for dinner when her phone began to buzz again. The caller ID once again read "unknown number" and Chloe felt her heart drop. Chloe didn't want to pick up but she did anyways. "I got them to drop the charges, okay? Now leave me alone!"

"You made sure that the charges are dropped? If you're lying to me, you know what happens," Dale said to her in a menacing tone of voice.

"We dropped the charges, Dale!" Chloe whisper yelled, trying to not get choked up. "Now please stop calling me!" There was a moment of silence on the other line and for a moment Chloe thought Dale had dropped the call.

"You better not tell anyone the real reason why you're dropping the charges. I don't care if you have to lie. If I find out that you told anyone about this, you're going to be the one to pay. Got it?" Dale said.

"Why are you doing this to me? Even if you can't be with the person you want to be with, you let them go. You let them be happy, why can't you let me go and let me be happy?" She cried softly.

"I can't let you go, and I'm not going to let you go, because I don't want to," Dale answered simply. "I'm not going to let you go, Chloe. You're going to have to get used to it, because if you try to make me go away, I'm only going to find my way back to you."

Chloe shook her head. "Please, Dale. Just leave me alone." She cried. "I did what you wanted, I dropped the charges."

Dale just chuckled. "Did you really think I would be done with you after you dropped the charges?" He asked. "Did you really think you would get away that easily?"

"What do you want me to do? I swear to God, please don't hurt Beca or my children. Please, what do you want me to do." Chloe asked, crying hysterically at this point.

"I don't know what I want you to do. I haven't decided yet. I'll give you another call once I've figured it out. Goodbye, Chloe," Dale said before abruptly ending the phone call.

Once the phone call ended, Chloe saw the lights of Beca's car pull up. She wiped her eyes and fixed her makeup before she put on a pretty pink sundress and braided her hair for dinner. When Beca walked in she turned around and put on a good smile. "What do you think? Too pink? Or just right?"

"I think it's just right. You look beautiful, baby," Beca said to her with a smile, walking over to her wife and kissing her lips softly. "How was your day today?" Beca asked as she went into their closet to pick out an outfit to wear to dinner.

The redhead hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to answer the question. "It was alright, not super eventful." Chloe said before clearing her throat. "I decided to… to drop the charges on Dale."

Beca turned around and looked at Chloe. "Yeah, my dad called me earlier and told me. What made you decide to do that?" She asked.

"It's just going to be a big extra load of legal documents that we shouldn't have to deal with. If he's out of the school, then I'm okay with not pressing any charges." Chloe said, acting very genuine as she said so.

"Okay. If that's what you want to do, then I'm cool with that. I don't want you to have to do anything that you don't want to," Beca told her. She paused for a few moments before speaking again. "You're sure you want to drop the charges?"

"Yes, I'm sure that I want to drop the charges." Chloe said before putting her heels on and tucking a few wisps of hair behind her ear. "It'll be better in the long run." She said before walking out to the front room to see Holly and John playing with the kids. Chloe had never felt this torn before, she was always going to put her family first. What she was afraid of was what she would have to do in order to keep them safe.

Beca got dressed for their dinner and walked out into the front room after that, smiling when she saw her parents playing with their grandchildren. "Well, it certainly looks like you all are having a lot of fun out here."

"Oh we are, aren't we Charlie?" Holly said smiling widely before making Charlie giggle by tickling her.

"I think we should get going, it's almost time for our reservation." Chloe said smiling at everyone. "Do we want to take two cars?"

Beca looked over at her parents, and then back to Chloe, shrugging her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. What do you guys want to do?" She asked.

"Why don't we take two cars? We'll meet you four there." John said, referring to Chloe, Beca, Charlie and Noah.

"Alright, we will see you guys in a little bit." Chloe said smiling before they went to the car and drove to the restaurant. Once they got to the restaurant, they parked the car and got out before getting the twins out. Beca carried Charlie while Chloe had Noah, and they walked to the doors of the restaurant where John and Holly were already waiting for them.

Everyone sat down and began chatting about their day, and Chloe was rather silent the entire time. She just listened to every conversation and then spoke when she was asked asked a question. If someone asked if she was okay, she just came back by saying the _Oklahoma_ rehearsals had her tired. But only she knew what it was really about, Dale's threat. She didn't know what he was going to demand next and it was tearing her up inside. Nevertheless, she put on a good face for everyone at dinner.

Beca, along with John and Holly, could tell that something was bothering Chloe but they didn't say anything about it, knowing that the redhead didn't want to talk about it. A couple hours later, they had finished their food and were getting ready to leave. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You just seem a little preoccupied," Beca said to Chloe as they walked towards the door of the restaurant, John and Holly following them.

"Babe, don't worry about me." Chloe said, smiling softly as she carried a sleeping Noah in her arms. "Those musical rehearsals always drain me, they have since I started directing."

"I know, you just seem a little more off than usual. That's all. I'm not trying to bother you or anything, I'm just worried," Beca said, holding the door open for her wife and parents as they left the restaurant.

Chloe thanked Beca for holding the door for her. "Well don't be babe, I'm okay." She said kissing Beca's cheek. "Maybe it's just the fact that we have kids now, neither of us get a lot of sleep and we already have long days."

"Yeah, I guess," Beca said, closing the door behind her. She turned to her parents and took Charlie from her mother, who had been holding the sleeping baby. "Thank you for coming out to dinner with us tonight. I had a really great time," she said to her parents with a smile.

"Thanks for letting us tag along darling," Holly said smiling and giving her daughter a hug. "You drive home safe now, okay?" She said kissing Beca's cheek and giving her a hug.

Beca hugged her mother back, hugging her father as well before she and Chloe walked back to their car. The car ride home was pretty silent, with both Charlie and Noah in the backseat sleeping. Chloe had had a few glasses of wine with dinner so Beca had decided to drive home.

"That was a great restaurant your mom picked out." Chloe mentioned in a soft voice so she wouldn't wake up the kids.

Beca nodded, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove back to their house. "Yeah, the food was pretty good, wasn't it?" She replied.

"It really was, I'll have to write that place down so I don't forget it." Chloe said smiling softly. "I'm glad we went out tonight with them, we don't do that much anymore." Chloe mentioned, placing one hand on Beca's while it rested on the gear shift.

"We should do that more often. It's always fun when we get to go out to dinner with family and friends. It's nice to get to catch up with each other once in a while," Beca murmured back, briefly glancing down at their hands and smiling softly.

Once they got home Chloe let Beca put the kids down in the their cribs and she went out to sit on the back porch, overlooking the ocean. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. It was all good until her phone started ringing. Dale was calling again, who else would it be? "What is it now?" Chloe said, trying to stay strong.

While Chloe was out on the deck, Beca had just gotten the kids to fall asleep, so she got ready for bed and then went out to sit with Chloe. She noticed the redhead was on the phone as she walked towards the back door, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion as to who would be calling her that late at night.

"Please stop calling me, I can't take this anymore." Chloe said, getting all choked up.

"I told you what I want, and that's you." Dale demanded. "Do as I say. Leave Beca and come to me or I'll hurt what you love most, and I think we both know what that is." He said before getting off of the phone. Chloe put the phone down. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest, and her lungs seemed to collapse. She knew he was going to do this, she knew he was going to put her in this position. The redhead heard the sliding glass door open, she put her phone away and wiped her tears.

Beca walked out onto the deck and sat down next to Chloe. "Who was that you were talking on the phone with?" The brunette asked, taking a sip of a glass of water that she had gotten for herself.

"I was just listening to an old voicemail from-" Chloe started, looking up at Beca before taking a deep breath. "From the school board. The trip to Amsterdam is next week and they want to have a meeting about the flight and trip itinerary." She said quickly.

Beca nodded, looking out at the ocean waves and the night sky. "Are you excited for the trip?" She asked, turning back to Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I've always wanted to go to Amsterdam." Chloe added softly. After awhile longer Chloe stood up. "I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go in for bed. You coming?"

Beca looked out at the amazing view of the ocean for a little bit longer before getting up and following Chloe inside the house and to their room. The brunette crawled under the covers, putting her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her closer. "Goodnight, Chlo. I love you," she whispered in her ear.

"Beca?" Chloe said before turning around and kissing her wife's lips, deeply but sweetly. She cupped her cheeks and leaned into the kiss and holding it a little bit longer. Chloe then pulled back. "I love you too."

Beca smiled as their lips parted, gazing into Chloe's eyes. "Forever and always," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing Chloe again before closing her eyes and slowly starting to fall asleep.

Chloe lay there, trying to contemplate how she would get up and leave Beca. Just so the love of her life would be safe. Her heart had broken into a million pieces before, but nothing had killed her as much as this would. Once she knew her wife was sound asleep, Chloe slipped carefully out of their bed and put on some clothes. She went into the twins room and looked at them sleeping for a little while before kissing each of their foreheads.

The redhead returned to hers and Beca room, writing a note and leaving it on her bedside table. She then kissed Beca's forehead, feeling tears drop down her cheek as she pulled away. Chloe then snuck out of the house and got in her car, hating the feeling she was having. She turned on the car and drove away to the Dale's apartment, where Dale had told her to meet him. She saw him sitting there on the doorstep waiting, and a devilish smile appeared on his face as she showed up.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you made the right decision after all," Dale said, smirking at Chloe and beginning to slowly clap his hands. "You know, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to do it, but I knew that you'd make the right choice."

"I'm only doing it so you'd stay away from my family and friends." Chloe admitted, very, very close to tears.

"That's a good reason. I'm glad that you came to your senses, Chloe. This way nobody has to get hurt," Dale said to her. He turned around and walked inside his apartment, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Well, when you love someone, you want them to be happy and safe, even if it means you have to make sacrifices." Chloe said, wiping a tear as the door shut behind her. "Why do you want me anyways? I'm not even that pretty." Chloe said, trying to keep him at bay for as long as possible.

"Well that's not true. You're very pretty, Chloe. You're one of the prettiest women I've ever seen," Dale said, smiling at the redhead. "The real question is why wouldn't I want you?"

"No, the real question is if you really feel the way you do about me, why can't you just let me be happy? I was happy with my two beautiful children, and my beautiful and incredible wife. Why can't you just let me have that?" Chloe said, turning away from him and crossing her arms as she looked out the window in the direction of her home, where she knew Beca was sound asleep.

"Because you'll be a lot happier with me. You haven't realized that yet, but it's true. I have so much more to offer than Beca. I can make you so much happier than she can," Dale said, watching as Chloe looked out of the window.

"You can't force people's happiness Dale, that's not how happiness works." Chloe said, feeling Dale walk up behind her.

"How does happiness work then?" Dale asked, putting his hands on Chloe's hips as he spoke.

"It just comes naturally." Chloe said pulling away from Dale's grip. "It's something you feel, it's not a demand." She stated moving farther away from him.

"I feel happy with you," Dale said, walking towards Chloe as she continued to move away from him. "I understand what you're saying. I feel happy with you."

"And I feel happy with my wife, Beca." Chloe shot back, sitting down on the couch and blocking Dale out by bending her legs and wrapping her arms around them.

Dale sighed, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. "You're going to be really difficult, aren't you?" He muttered to himself.

"Well I don't know? You're making my life a living hell." Chloe glared at him. "You assaulted me, you made me drop the charges, and you've threatened me by saying you'll hurt my family if I don't do as you asked. I think I have the right to be difficult." She said not once wavering during her little rant.

Dale didn't say anything, instead just standing up and walking to the kitchen area of the apartment. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, walking back over to the couch and opening it. He took a sip, then finally spoke. "Well then, I guess this is how it's going to be. You might as well make yourself comfortable, because you're going to be here for awhile."

Chloe lay down and said, "Take your beer elsewhere, I want to be alone." She closed her eyes and tried to get Beca off of her mind.

Beca had been sleeping soundly while all of this was going on, but she was then woken up by the sound of Charlie crying. The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over and seeing that Chloe wasn't laying beside her. Too tired to think that was abnormal, the brunette got up and walked to the twins' room, calming down Charlie and then Noah, who had been woken up by his sister's cries. Beca went back to their room and laid down when she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table.

The brunette opened up the paper and began to read the note Chloe had left her.

'Beca,

Things haven't felt right lately with this whole Dale situation hanging over me. I know that I put on a good face for others but you can always see right through me. I need to keep you and the kids safe, and right now I think it's best if I'm not around. I am just too much of a burden and I need to get help. I love you, please don't be mad at me. I'm doing this because I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me. Especially you and the twins. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Love, Chloe.'

Beca read the note over and over again, trying to process Chloe's words. Tears started to fall down the brunette's face as she realized what was happening. "No, no, no," Beca muttered to herself, reaching for her phone on the nightstand. She tried calling Chloe, but it went straight to voicemail. "Oh my god, no. Please don't let this be happening right now," she said to herself, continuing to try to call her wife.

Each time Chloe heard her phone buzz, she knew it was Beca. And she really wished she could tell Beca was that she wanted to pick up, she wanted to hear her voice. But she also knew the consequences of her picking up the phone, and she couldn't risk losing Beca for good. Dale would maime Beca if he found out she and Chloe had been in contact. So to avoid that, Chloe turned off her phone.

After a while, Beca could tell that she was going to get the same result every time she tried to call Chloe, so she called her dad until he finally picked up. "Dad? Oh my god. Dad, Chloe's gone. She left behind a note and I don't know where she is and I don't know what to do."

A tired John tried to slow Beca down. "Beca, darling slow down." He said, cutting off her rambling. "What did the note say?" He asked, sitting up in his bed.

"John who's calling?" Holly mumbled.

"It's Beca sweetie, Chloe's missing." John said. "Call the police and report a missing person." He then went back to his call with Beca. "Read the note back to me, word for word."

Beca read the note to her father and gave him a few moments to think before speaking again. "What do you think? I don't know what it means. It has to have something to do with Dale, though. I can feel it."

"Take a deep breath sweetie, I'm sure Chloe's okay. Your mother is on the phone right now calling the police, we're going to find her. And no matter what's going on, it's going to be okay." John said, trying to calm his daughter down. "Panicking is the worst thing for you to do right now, just take a few deep breaths, we will be over there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Please hurry, Dad. I'm really scared for Chloe. I don't want her to get hurt," Beca said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I'm scared that I'm gonna lose her."

"We're going to find her, Beca. You're not going to lose her sweetheart, I promise." John said before hanging up the phone. He then turned to Holly, "we have to get over there now, Beca's a mess."

Meanwhile at Dale's, Chloe was fending off his advances. "Dale, stop it." Chloe said, getting up from the couch and moving over to the table only to Dale come up behind her.

"Stop resisting, Chloe. This will be a lot easier if you stop trying to resist me," Dale whispered into her ear. His advance was once again denied by the redhead, and he was starting to get frustrated at this point.

"I don't love you, Dale." Chloe stated, turning to face the man. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't force someone to love you, that's not real love." She did her best to stay out of corners in the apartment so he couldn't pin her anywhere very easily.

"I'm not trying to force you to love me, Chloe. I'm trying to help you realize that you can and should love me. There's a difference between those two things," Dale said, taking a few steps towards her.

"No there really isn't," Chloe said, standing her ground. "You nearly forced me to have sex with you, you forced me to drop and the charges. You've forced me to leave my family, and you're trying to force me to believe that 'loving' you is the best thing for me." Chloe backed away again, making a gesture with her hands as she said "loving." "Just stop trying to force something that's going to happen."

"What is it about her?" Dale asked, his tone of voice growing harsher. "What is it about her that makes her better than I am? What is it about her that is making you stay with her?"

"Well for starters, she didn't isolate me from my friends and family." Chloe said in a snarky tone. She then got serious. "But Dale, I've been in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her. And when she was with someone else, I never pushed her to be with me, I just let her be happy. And when I was with someone else she didn't force me into anything either. She's my best friend, not just the love of my life, Dale. And right now, you're ruining your chance of ever finding your own because of the choices you've made in the last two weeks. Beca is my person, you can't change that no matter what you do. She will always be my person." Chloe said, knowing this wasn't making Dale any happier.

Dale didn't say anything for a few minutes, thinking of what Chloe had just said to him. "You know, you're right. I can't change the fact that Beca is your person," he said, looking into Chloe's eyes as he spoke. "I can't change it, but I can sure as hell try." He walked forward, glaring into Chloe's eyes. "Where's your phone?"

"I didn't bring it," Chloe lied, trying to postpone him as long as possible. "I didn't bring it, it's at my house."

"Don't bullshit me Chloe I heard it buzz while I was in the other room." Dale said, backing her up to the table. "Where's your phone?"

"I'm not giving it to you." Chloe said, shaking her and kneeing him the stomach before trying run away.

Dale groaned in pain, stumbling a little bit from the impact of Chloe's sudden move. "You get back here!" He shouted after her. Dale caught up to her and pushed her to the ground, her phone falling out of her jacket pocket.

Chloe scrambled towards it and tried to get there, but Dale was too quick. "Please, what are you doing? Don't hurt her, please! Hurt me, hurt me, not Beca. Not Beca!"

"Shut up and do what I tell you," Dale growled at her, grabbing her phone and turning it on. Once the phone turned on, he handed it to Chloe. "You're going to call her and tell her where you are so that she can come get you," he said.

"No, no." Chloe shook her head. "No, you're going to hurt her! I won't let you!" She said crying her eyes out.

"Do it, Chloe, or she won't be the only one that I hurt," Dale said through gritted teeth. "Unlock your phone and call Beca. Now."

Chloe begged him but it was no use. She unlocked her phone and pressed the "My Hero" caller ID, for Beca. Her heart hoped that Beca wouldn't answer, though after all the missed calls she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Beca was pacing around the living room of their house when she heard her phone start buzzing, and she immediately grabbed it. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was Chloe calling, and she instantly pressed the answer button. "Chloe? Oh my god! Are you okay? Where are you?" She asked.

Right then and there was when Chloe's heart broke, because she knew that Dale could hurt Beca now. "Beca, I'm okay." She said shakily. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Where are you? I need to come get you. Do you know where you are right now?" Beca asked, grabbing her coat and putting her shoes on as she spoke.

Chloe couldn't speak, she couldn't bring herself to tell Beca to come because she didn't want Beca or anyone to get hurt. "Beca, I…" She started, the words getting stuck in her throat. Dale couldn't take the stuttering and grabbed the phone from Chloe.

"Hello, is this the famous Beca?" He spoke into the phone, Chloe trying to grab it from him.

"Leave her alone!" Chloe yelled, being pushed to the couch by Dale in another attempt to grab the phone.

It took Beca a few seconds to recognize the voice, but once she did, her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her fists. "I swear to God, if you lay one finger on Chloe I'll kill you," the brunette said in an angry tone.

"Oh don't worry, I'd never hurt Chloe." Dale said in sadistic tone. "However, you on the other hand are the one thing in my way. So you, aren't as delicate to me."

"Where the hell are you?" Beca said, grabbing her keys and walking out the door to her car.

"Oh I'll tell you where I am, as long as no cops are involved. If I hear sirens, I just might take hurting your beloved wife into consideration." Dale threatened, hearing Beca walking out to her car.

Beca paused. She knew that if she went alone, she was taking a huge risk. But she couldn't risk Chloe getting hurt. "Fine. No cops. Now tell me where you are."

"East Sun Apartments, number 16A. You have fifteen minutes to get here, or Chloe might just have to relive that night at the school." Dale said before the line went dead.

Beca put her phone back into her pocket and then got into her car. She heard another car approaching and turned around, seeing that her parents had arrived. "I don't have time to explain! I have to go right now!" She called out, pulling out of the driveway and then driving in the direction of Dale's apartment.

John took out his phone and took a picture of Beca's license plate before she drove off. Holly was still on the phone with the police. "Tell them to track down Beca's license plate and follow it." He said, Holly nodding.

Chloe could feel her heart racing, and she couldn't withstand this. Beca was on her way, and the redhead couldn't relive something as terrifying as the night in Hawaii where Beca was almost killed. "Please Dale, don't hurt her. If you're going to hurt anyone hurt me. It's not Beca's fault, it's mine. I'm the one that rejected you all those times, I'm the one who called you a scumbag and denied your advances. Beca had nothing to do with it, please don't hurt her."

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt her. Not yet anyways." Dale said, grabbing Chloe's wrist and pulling her up. "I'm going to make her watch."

Ten minutes later, Beca arrived at her destination. She parked in an empty spot, locking her car before heading towards the building. She went inside and ran up the stairs until she found the hallway that Dale's apartment was in. She walked down the hallway, stopping in front of his door. The brunette took a deep breath, closing her eyes and knocking on the door.

"Come in," Dale called out, holding Chloe up and having her in a headlock. "Chloe's dying to see you."

Beca slowly opened the door, seeing Dale and Chloe. "Get your hands off of her!" Beca yelled, running towards him.

"Come any closer and she gets it!" Dale said, tightening his grip on her.

"Beca, go!" Chloe breathed out. "Go!" She cried. "He's going to hurt you badly if you stay. Go!" Chloe said, trying to break free of his hold.

Dale held up a short knife and held it Chloe's throat. "What makes this one so special to you, huh?" He said to Beca. "Tell me," he said, keeping the knife where it was.

"Why do you care? She's not even the one you want to hurt," Beca said. "I know that I'm the one you want to hurt. You want to hurt me because Chloe's mine, and you can't have her because of that."

"You're right, I do want to hurt you Beca." Dale said, turning his head to look at Chloe. "But there are many different kinds of hurt, physical is only one way to hurt someone." He tucked her hair back and kissed her cheek. "But the worst type of pain is mental, that mental pain sticks with you longer than any wound ever will."

"Beca, go please!" Chloe screamed.

"Shhh, shh." Dale said to Chloe. He kissed her neck gently, making Chloe shudder. "I'm going to make you watch. But first, I want you to tell me why you love our dear little redhead so much."

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes, trying to calm the redhead down. "Well, there are many reasons why I love her. She's always there to support me, she's always loved me, she's always comforted me when I needed comfort. She's the love of my life. I love her more than anything else in the world."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, what would happen if you lost her to someone else?" Dale said, making his grip on Chloe tighter than it was before.

"It's not worth it Beca," Chloe said crying. "Just go! Please I'm not worth it!" She cried out, feeling Dale push the knife closer.

"Answer me!" Dale yelled at Beca.

"I don't know what would happen if I lost her to someone else. I don't plan on ever letting that happen," Beca said in reply, crossing her arms.

"Wrong answer," Dale yelled, pulling Chloe's body against his own, placing hand on her waist. His grip tightened and Chloe whimpered in pain. "What would happen if you lost her to someone else? And you'll answer me correctly if you want Chloe to be unharmed."

"What do you want me to say, Dale? Clearly there's an answer that you want to hear if what I said isn't good enough for you," Beca replied in a calm voice.

"You'd be heartbroken right? If she suddenly up and left you." Dale stated with a smirk. "I told her to leave you tonight, and she did without thinking twice about it. How does that make you feel?"

"I did it to keep you safe, Beca." Chloe tried to get out.

Suddenly sirens were heard and coming their way. Dale looked at Beca and glared. "You called the cops!"

Beca had a look of shock on her face. "What? No I didn't! I didn't call the cops, I swear! I came straight here!" She told Dale. "I promise you that I didn't call the cops. You can look through the call history on my phone if you need proof."

"I think you're lying." Dale threw Chloe to the ground and charged Beca with the knife in his hand. Chloe screamed at him and grabbed his leg pulling him backwards. He fell over on top of Chloe, groaning in pain.

Dale sat up and saw something that made his eyes nearly pop out of head in terror. Chloe lay there coughing with the knife in the side of her stomach. He scrambled and got up, running out of the door. Chloe coughed and whimpered in pain as she looked down and saw the wound.

"Oh my god," Beca said, rushing over to Chloe's side. "Shit, shit. What do I do?" She muttered to herself, running her hands through her hair. "Come on, Beca. You can't panic right now. Think of something!"

"Take it out," Chloe groaned. "Take it out and put pressure on it." She murmured. "That will stop the bleeding." She groaned. Her amount of blood loss was growing and she began to feel woozy.

"Okay," Beca said, grabbing the hilt of the knife. "One, two, three," She counted off before pulling the knife out of Chloe's stomach. As soon as she did that, she applied pressure to the wound with her hands to stop the bleeding. "Try to keep your eyes open, okay baby? We'll get you out of here soon."

"I love you Beca," Chloe whimpered. "I love you, and I'm so sorry. This is my fault." She said tearing up. "I should've told you, I should've said something. He threatened to hurt you and Charlie and Noah." She said, trying to stay awake but it was hard at the moment.

"Hey, look at me," Beca said, tilting Chloe's chin up with her finger so she could look into the redhead's eyes as she spoke. "I understand. I get it. I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes. I just wish that you had told me, that's all. But this isn't your fault, okay? I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry, Beca. I'm so sorry." Chloe cried before beginning to hyperventilate. She then passed out from shock and two policemen rushed in.

"She needs an ambulance." One of the officers said before helping Beca pick Chloe up carefully and keeping pressure to her gun wound.

"We will take it from here. Your family is waiting outside." The other officer said. "A man named Dale Queensgate has been taken into custody."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done. We really appreciate it," Beca said genuinely to the officers. She followed them out the door, watching as Chloe was put on a stretcher and then rolled over to the ambulance. Beca then spotted her parents, who were standing by their car. "Mom, Dad!" Beca called out to them.

"Let's get to the hospital so we can see Chloe." John said. "We want to be there when she wakes up." They all got in Beca's car and drove to the hospital behind the ambulance. Holly sat in the back seat in between the twins in their car seats.

The woman could tell how worried Beca was for Chloe and she put her hand out. "Everything is going to be alright, Beca. Chloe will be alright."

Beca nodded, looking out the window as John drove them to the hospital. "I should've seen it coming. I knew that something was wrong. I could've done something to stop this from happening," the brunette muttered.

"This is not your fault sweetheart," John stated firmly. "We all should've seen it when Chloe asked to drop the charges."

"Did you drop them?" Holly asked.

"Hell no, not after what I've just seen." John said as he drove. He took his daughter's hand and so did Holly. "She's going to be alright, Chloe's strong."

"Stronger than most people." Holly mentioned. "She was just trying to keep you and the kids safe."

"I know. I would've done the same thing if I was in her position. I just wish that she would have told me about it. It makes me feel bad that she had to hide it from me," Beca said, sighing softly.

"Well, you'll have the chance to talk to her about it once she's awake at the hospital." Holly said, squeezing her daughter's hand.

Beca nodded, smiling at her mom. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, parking in the lot before going inside. Beca carries Noah in her arms while Holly had Charlie. Beca went up to the front desk to ask about how Chloe was doing. "Hi, I'm here for Chloe Mitchell. Can you tell me how she is?"

"We just got her into the ICU. She's lost a lot of blood from a knife wound, but we are going to be able to stabilize her and get her healthy again." The doctor at the desk took a deep breath before continuing. "She also has seemed to fracture a bone in her left wrist, but everything is going to be okay."

"Okay. Do you know when I'll be able to see her?" Beca asked. "I'll wait however long you need me to."

"The surgeons are currently stitching up her knife wound, that should take too much longer. We're going to keep her in the ICU for awhile just to be sure that she's stable, but you are going to be able to see her since she is your wife. Other members will have to wait to see her until she's out of the ICU." The doctor said in a kind and calm tone before smiling sympathetically before turning to help someone else.

Beca walked back to her parents, who were sitting down in a few chairs nearby. "They said that she's getting stitches right now, but once that's done then I'll be able to go see her," Beca said, sitting down next to her father.

"Good, that's nice to hear." John said placing his arm around her daughter, kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be alright." He whispered in her ear. "Chloe's very strong."

Beca nodded, leaning her head on her father's shoulder. "I know that she's gonna pull through this. I just hope that she'll be more open to talking about things like this with me," she replied.

"Just let Chloe tell her side of story," John said rubbing her shoulder. "Chloe is an open book, she wouldn't hide anything unless something was forcing her to stay shut." He said before hugging her close. "You're an incredible wife Beca, it had nothing to do with you. Chloe loves you, and she'll tell you what happened soon enough."

Beca nodded, deciding to rest her eyes a bit since she was tired after everything that had happened. A little while later, she felt someone nudging her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her chair. "Yeah?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Beca, I think you're able to see Chloe now," John told her.

The brunette looked and saw one of the nurses looking at her, and she stood up, smiling at her parents before walking over to her. "Can I see my wife now?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes, her condition is stable now. Follow me," the nurse said, turning and walking down the hallway towards Chloe's room with Beca following close behind her.

 **Yikes, good thing that Dale is out of the way.**

 **Keep reading to find out more!**

 **Until Next Time**


	27. Chapter 27: Chloe's Trial

Chapter 27: Chloe's Trial

The nurse lead Beca down the hallway to the ICU, holding the door for Beca and then walking down to the room Chloe was sleeping in. "Here we are, room 511." The nurse mentioned, gesturing to the door. "She should be resting at the moment, but she is stable and making a recovery as we speak." She said, referring to Chloe. "Just let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Beca said, taking a deep breath before she opened the door to Chloe's room. She walked inside, seeing that the redhead was sleeping as the nurse had predicted. The brunette walked over and sat down in one of the chairs next to her bed, taking Chloe's hand in hers and kissing it gently. "I love you so much," she murmured softly.

There were bandages on her cheek and arms, plus a cast on her wrist from where she had broken it. The redhead was sleeping peacefully, but her body had been through a lot the last couple of weeks. Her chest rose up and down slowly but constantly. There were a couple small cuts on her face, but nothing that would scar, besides the knife wound, but that was stitched up and under Chloe's hospital robe.

Beca watched as her wife slept peacefully in the hospital bed. She too was fairly tired, but she wanted to make sure that she was awake if Chloe happened to wake up. So many thoughts and questions were running through her mind about everything that had just happened, but she knew that the most important thing at that moment was being there for Chloe and not bombarding her with questions while she was still recovering.

It was around 10:00 in the morning, five hours after they had been at the hospital that Chloe's eyes began to flutter open. She felt the breathing tubes in her nose and she saw Beca resting her head on the side of the bed. Chloe also saw their hands connected. She coughed a little, "b-babe? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Hey," Beca said, smiling a little. She sat up in her chair, squeezing Chloe's hand gently. "We're in the hospital right now. How did you sleep?"

"I still feel tired." Chloe murmured, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes suddenly nearly bulged out of her head. "What happened? Did the police get Dale? Did he hurt you?"

"The police arrested him while he was trying to make a run for it. And no, he didn't hurt me. Thanks to you, nobody else got hurt," Beca said, smiling softly at her wife. "You did, though. The doctors stitched up the wound on your stomach and put a cast on your wrist. They said that you'll make a full recovery."

"That's nice to know, I thought I was going to die when he fell on top of me and accidently stabbed me." Chloe said, wincing as she remembered where the wound was. "Fuck, that hurt." She muttered, before looking at Beca. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Beca shook her head. "No, of course I'm not mad. You saved my life. I'm very grateful that you did that," she said, looking into Chloe's eyes as she spoke.

"Now we're even." Chloe said, groaning and chuckling a little bit. A couple tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down at her broken wrist.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to apologize for anything," Beca said, leaning forward and kissing the side of Chloe's head. "You don't need to apologize, okay? I'm not mad at you."

"I would've told you what was going on, but he threatened to kill you, and he threatened to take the twins." Chloe cried, wiping her tears. "I'd never been so scared in my life. He said that if I didn't do these things, he'd make sure that I paid for it. I couldn't say no, I couldn't risk his threats being true." Tears were streaming down her face as she felt her heart beating fast, causing the monitor to beat faster. "I-I-I wasn't going to risk losing you or the twins. I'd rather die than take that risk." She cried.

"I understand why you made the choice not to tell me. I wish that you had told me, but you didn't, and that's okay. I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I'm just glad that you're okay and that we can put this mess behind us now that Dale has been arrested," Beca said, wiping away a few of Chloe's tears with her thumb.

"I don't know if I can put this behind me so easily Beca, it was too scary. I still have nightmares about you getting hit by that car at least once every month." Chloe said continuing to sob even as Beca wiped her tears. "How am I going to get past this?"

"I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, Chlo. It's probably going to take awhile. But I'm going to be by your side the whole way, and I know that we can get through this together. I promise you that we'll get through this. I promise," Beca said in a reassuring voice.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips gently, lingering there for a moment before she pulled away. "I love you, so much Beca Jade Mitchell."

Beca smiled as their lips parted and gazed lovingly into Chloe's eyes. "I love you too, baby. I always will," she murmured back.

"Can I see my babies?" Chloe whispered, smiling gently at Beca. "I haven't seen them since last night."

"Yeah, but I'll have to ask the nurse if that's okay. Earlier they said that I was the only one allowed to see you, but I'm sure they'll let the twins see you too. I'll be right back," Beca said, leaning in and pecking Chloe's lips before standing up and leaving the room to find the nurse.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell," The nurse said. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" She asked when she saw the brunette walking out of the room and in her direction.

"Hi, I was wondering if it would be possible to bring my kids back to see my wife? I know you said I would be the only one allowed to see her, but she really wants to see them," Beca said to the nurse.

"I see no reason why not, they're family." The nurse said with a smile. "You can bring them in if you'd like to." She answered kindly.

"Alright, great. Thank you so much," Beca replied, smiling genuinely at her before she turned around and walked down the hallway towards the waiting room. She smiled when she saw her parents, and she walked over to them.

"Chloe's awake and she wants to see the twins, so I was going to bring them back to see her," Beca said, taking Noah from her father and Charlie from her mother. "Thank you guys for being here this whole time. It means a lot to me."

"Of course sweetheart," Holly said, kissing the side of her daughter's head before letting her head back to into Chloe's room down the hallway.

Chloe smiled when she saw her little babies in Beca's arms. "Thank god Dale didn't get his hand on them, I would've lost my mind if he had hurt any of you three." She said.

Beca sat down in the chair next to Chloe's bed, slowly placing the two babies in Chloe's arms so that she could hold them. "They've missed you a lot," she said with a small smile.

"Babe, my wrist hurts. As much as I'd love to hold both of them I think I can only hold one at a time." Chloe said chuckling and wincing a little bit. She handed Noah back. "I'll hold both of them, just not at the same time." She said, kissing Noah's forehead when she handed him back to Beca for the time being.

Beca smiled, taking Noah back from Chloe and holding him. "If everything goes well, hopefully you'll be able to go home within the next couple of days," Beca said to her.

"I won't be able to go to Amsterdam though, to compete with my students." Chloe sighed sadly. "This could be the choir's only chance to do it, and I'm not going to be there with them."

"Who's going to be going there with them instead of you? Is another teacher going to fill your spot?" Beca asked.

"Do you remember Remi Timmons? She's the band teacher and you met her at the last staff party?" Chloe asked. When her wife nodded, Chloe continued. "She's filling my spot. The kids love her, and she's super sweet so I'm sure she'll do a great job. I just wish I could go. They never invite a choir two years in a row, or twice ever really. This will be their only shot to compete at the international competition, and I won't be there for it."

"I don't think that this is going to be the only chance you get to compete at the international competition, Chlo. Your kids are incredibly talented. I don't see why they wouldn't get invited to compete again. Just because it's never happened before doesn't mean that it can't happen now," Beca said, trying to cheer up her wife.

Chloe appreciated Beca trying to cheer her up, so she humored her wife and nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"There will be plenty of other competitions that you'll get to go to, so don't be down about missing out on this one, okay?" Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Beca." She murmured as she pulled away and looked into Beca's eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Chlo. I'm so lucky to have you in my life," the brunette murmured back, smiling as their lips parted. She gazed into Chloe's eyes for a few moments until she felt Noah moving around on her lap. "I think that this little guy is saying it's his turn to be held by his mama," she said with a chuckle.

"Yes, of course." Chloe said smiling. "Let me see my little boy." She said, holding out Charlie and kissing her forehead gently before handing her to Beca and receiving Noah in return. "Hello, my sweet little son." She said in her mama voice. "Mama's here."

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe and Noah interact while she held Charlie in her arms. The brunette looked down at her daughter, seeing that the little girl was already looking back up at her. "Hey, you. You're pretty cute, you know?" She said, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Her mommy is pretty cute too," Chloe said, winking at Beca before looking down at Noah, who reached up at her with one hand. Chloe smiled and leaned down, letting the little baby boy touch her nose. "You're very cute as well Noah, don't worry. Mama wouldn't ever forget about you."

"How did we get so lucky to have two adorable babies?" Beca asked with a smile, letting Charlie take one of her fingers and put it in her mouth.

"I honestly don't know. But you can thank Jesse for making it possible for us to even have children of our own." Chloe said smiling down at her son. She kissed his nose and smiled.

"One of my favorite memories is the day that Charlie and Noah were born. I'll never forget what it felt like to hold them for the first time. It was a truly amazing experience," Beca said, smiling even wider as she recalled that memory.

"I'll never forget that day," Chloe said smiling and looking at Noah. "I can't believe that was six months ago already. November 7, 2017. A day I'll never forget."

"I can't believe that these two rascals are only six months away from being a year old. It seems like they were born just yesterday," Beca replied.

"I know, it's really crazy." Chloe mentioned, smiling at Noah and then at Charlie as Beca held her in her arms.

"The other day I was thinking about taking a break from work after the tour so we could go on a vacation somewhere. How does that sound? We could go anywhere you want, and the twins will be old enough to travel by then, so we'll be able to bring them too," Beca said, smiling at Chloe.

"I'd really like that." Chloe said smiling back at her wife. "I'd like that a lot, as long as you and I get some alone time as well." She said with a wink.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Beca said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Do you have any ideas of where you'd like to go on our trip?"

"What about the Caribbean? Or somewhere in Central America like Costa Rica or Panama? Somewhere warm and tropical." Chloe said smiling widely at her wife.

"Any of those places sounds amazing. You can pick where we go, and then I'll start looking into it. Does that sound good?" Beca asked her.

"It sounds perfect." Chloe said smiling before Beca leaned in and kissed her gently. "I promise, from here on out that I won't hide anything from you like that again."

"I know you won't. I trust you babe, and I know that you always make decisions with me and the twins in mind, and I appreciate that," Beca murmured back, slowly pulling away from the kiss.

"You know I'd never put you guys at risk, right?" Chloe whispered, looking into Beca's eyes.

Beca nodded, holding Chloe's gaze. "Yeah, of course I know that. Why do you ask?" The brunette replied.

"I just," Chloe began, trying to stay strong. "I can't stand the thought of losing the twins, and I'd lose my freaking mind if I lost you. And when Dale threatened to kill you, I wasn't going to not take down the charges and risk the idea of him taking you away from me."

Beca nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? You're not going to lose me, and you're not going to lose the twins either. I'm always going to be here for you. I promise," Beca said in a soft voice.

"I know, I know. I was just scared of the idea of not having the three of you in my life anymore." Chloe whispered as she leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"I know. I'm just trying to make sure you know that you'll always have me, and you'll always have Charlie and Noah. You don't need to worry about anyone taking us from you, because that's not going to happen. I won't let that happen," Beca murmured softly.

"Neither will I," Chloe whispered back, looking into Beca's midnight blue eyes. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, Chlo. I always will. Don't ever forget that," Beca said, leaning in and kissing Chloe's lips sweetly.

After a week or so, Chloe was released from the hospital and allowed to go back to work as long as she didn't strain herself in physical activities. She called Beca up when she was on her lunch break on Wednesday. "Hey, babe. How are rehearsal's?"

"The rehearsal is going well. How's work going? You're not straining yourself too much, right?" Beca asked.

"No, don't worry." Chloe said smiling at her wife's concerned tone. "Right now I'm just grading some papers, I don't have much to do since my main choir is in Holland right now." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright. Do you want me to come to the musical rehearsal after I finish up at work?" Beca said.

"You can if you would like, the kids are really getting the choreography down and they have most of their lines memorized." Chloe mentioned as she continued to grade papers. "And hey, your dad wanted me to ask you if you'd come perform for the students here next week. Just a couple songs before you kick off your tour at the Staples Center."

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to do that. Did he say anything about what songs he wants me to perform, or can I pick the songs?" Beca asked, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip from it.

"Just pick three or four off of your album to perform and you should be good to go." Chloe said smiling to herself. "I'll let your dad know. We should be doing it next Friday before noon, since the kids have half-days on Fridays. It'll be one week before your opening show! How exciting is that? Your tour is coming up soon and is sold out. That's incredible!"

Beca nodded, chuckling at Chloe's enthusiasm. "Yeah, it is pretty exciting, isn't it? I'm really looking forward to it. It's going to be a one-of-a-kind experience, that's for sure. I'm honestly shocked that it sold out so fast, I wasn't even thinking it was going to sell out at all."

"I had total faith in you baby," Chloe said smiling. "I knew you could sell out your tour, you're album is amazing. I mean, it's getting Grammy talk. Like you could get nominated for Album of the year." Chloe said with excitement. "That's really cool babe," she stated.

"I hope that I get nominated for Album of the Year. That would be pretty amazing. I'm not sure if I would win, considering the countless other great albums that have come out this year, but the nomination would be enough for me," Beca replied with a smile.

"I think that you'll get nominated, and even if you don't win that's some huge attention that'll get drawn not just to your music, but your work as well. You've done so much for Residual Heat already, imagine what would happen if you got nominated for your first ever solo album."

"It would definitely be crazy. I can't believe I've come so far. I remember back when I was just the intern who got everyone's coffee, and now I'm one of the top producers at Residual Heat. I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you, baby," Beca replied.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You're amazing at what you do, and I support your dreams. But Beca, you made this happen. Sure I may have helped, but you need to give yourself more credit. You're amazing at your job and you should be proud of yourself. You've produced three Album of the Year winners, and now you're headed on your own world tour. You made this happen baby, not me." Chloe said in a supportive and inspirational speaking tone.

"That is true, but if I didn't have you by my side supporting me the whole way, I might've given up at some point," Beca said. "You've been with me through all the ups and downs, and I can't thank you enough for always being there when I needed you."

"I can say say the same about you when it comes to my career baby." Chloe mentioned with a smile. "Alright, my next class is starting shuffle in. I'll see you at home babe, I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later," Beca said before ending the phone call, putting her phone in her work bag and rejoining the dancers so they could go over some more choreography.

That weekend was the trial that was being held for Dale's alleged assault and kidnapping of Chloe. She dressed formally in a dark blue blouse, a black pencil skirt and a blazer. The redhead put her hair up in and neat bun and then she took a deep breath in front of the mirror.

Beca walked into their room and saw Chloe looking into the mirror. The brunette walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "It's a big day today, huh?" She murmured softly.

"Yeah, it is." Chloe said, letting out a few deep breaths afterwards. "He's gonna be there, I just hope I don't choke on my words with him there." She said nervously, holding Beca's arms that rested on her stomach. "I can't let him get to me."

"You're going to do great, babe. I have faith in you. You're one of the strongest people I know. You can do this," Beca said in an encouraging voice. "And after today, he's going to be in jail and we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Is it okay for me to be a little scared right now?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca's hands, resting on her stomach still. "Because I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty scared right now."

"Yeah, of course it's okay to be scared. I don't know of anyone who wouldn't be scared if they were in your shoes. Just know that everything's going to be okay, babe. I promise that everything will work out in the end," Beca told her.

"I hope you're right," Chloe said before turning around and kissing Beca's lips gently and shortly. "When all this trial shit is over, I feel like a huge burden will be lifted off of my shoulders."

"Me too. This will all be over soon enough, and then we can move on with our lives," Beca murmured back, leaning into the kiss a little.

"And I'll be able to focus on you more, since you're leaving a week from tomorrow." Chloe stated, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and leaning her forehead against hers. "I can't believe I won't get to hold you for four months."

Beca nodded, smiling sadly. "It's going to be a rough four months without you, but I'll make sure to call and FaceTime you as much as I can. I'm going to miss you so much," she said softly.

"I'm going to miss you more," Chloe argued in a cute voice. She leaned in and kissed Beca's lips gently.

"Well, I'm going to miss you most," Beca replied once their lips parted, smiling at her wife. "And I'm going to miss the twins a lot too."

"Of course they'll miss you, babe. Jeez, you'll be gone from May to the end of August." Chloe mentioned. "That's a long time," she said getting a little choked up. "But I'm not going cry until I have to let you get on that private jet that your studio is lending you for the tour." She said chuckling.

Beca chuckled a little as well. "It'll be over before you know it, and I'll be back home and it'll be like I never left," she said, trying to reassure her wife. "I know it's a long tour, and I wish it could be shorter, but we just have to work with what we've got."

"I know, it's just going to be difficult not getting to see you next to me in bed every morning when I wake up, you know?" Chloe said looking at Beca, placing her hands on Beca's shoulder and wiping her tears. "But with that said, I'm so damn proud of you babe. And I know you'll be amazing on your tour."

"I can't wait for you to see the show next week. It's going to be awesome," Beca said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed the redhead's lips slowly and gently. "I'm going to make sure that we get to spend as much time together as possible within this next week, okay?"

"Okay, good." Chloe said smiling. After lingering onto the kiss for a moment longer, Chloe pulled back. "We should probably get the twins in their car seats and get on the road. I have to check in in an hour for the trial and traffic is horrible on Saturday's."

"I'll go get the twins in their car seats, and you can finish getting ready if you need to," Beca said, kissing Chloe's cheek quickly before walking down the hallway to the twins' room.

"Okay," Chloe said smiling. She then put on some shoes and then headed down to the main floor. They got in the car with the twins in their car seats in the back seat and then they drove to the courthouse.

Beca carried Charlie and Noah as they walked into the courthouse. Beca spotted her parents, who had already taken their seats, and she walked over to them. "Hey," she said with a smile, sitting down next to her mother. "I really hope that this goes well."

"Me too," Holly said.

"Me three," A familiar voice said. Three of them turned to see not only Aubrey and Jesse, but Taylor Swift as well standing there.

"I heard about Chloe's assault trial and wanted to come support you guys after everything you've done for me." Taylor said, sitting next to Beca and introducing herself to Beca's parents. "Don't worry, no paps are around. How is Chloe?"

"She's doing well. She's a bit nervous for the trial, but we all are. I'm just glad that we're going to be getting this over with so that we can move on with our lives," Beca replied. "Thanks so much for coming today, by the way. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my favorite producer." Taylor mentioned. "Thank to your help, Reputation is my highest selling album. Plus, you've treated me better than most producers, and you and your wife are two of my best friends in the whole world. I'm here for you when you need me."

Beca smiled at Taylor's words. "And I'll be there for you when you need me. That's what friends are for, right?" The brunette said.

"Right," Taylor said smiling before they turned to the front of the room.

"Hey, Beca." Jesse said, hugging his best friend. "How are you doing? With all of this I mean."

"I'm doing alright. It's a lot of added stress so it'll be nice to have that off my shoulders, but other than that I'm doing pretty well. How are you?" Beca asked him.

Jesse held his almost one year old daughter, Katherine, in his arms and smiled. "Things are good, we'll have to catch up after the trial." He said smiling. "Until then, let's hope this trial goes well and is over with quickly."

Beca nodded in agreement with Jesse. They continued to chat with each other for awhile until they saw the members of the jury file into the room, meaning that the trial was going to be starting soon. Everyone began to talk quieter as the anticipation grew.

Chloe walked into the room with Beca's father's lawyers and they took a seat at the prosecutor's table. Then Dale came in with his defense lawyer, walking with two guards who escorted him to the defendants table.

After Dale was escorted into the room by the guards, the judge entered the room, everyone rising as she did so. "Please be seated," the judge said as she took her seat, and Beca sat back down with everyone else. She bit her lip, a little nervous at the moment.

A guard came up to Dale with a bible, and the man placed his hand on it. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," Dale said, looking over at Chloe and giving her a smirk before the man went over to Chloe.

The redhead took a breath and stood up, placing her hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Chloe genuinely nodded before saying, "I do."

"You may be seated." Both Dale and Chloe took a seat as the judge began going through some papers. "We are going to start with the opening statements, the first statement from the prosecutor and the second from the defense. Will the prosecutor please stand and give their opening statement."

Chloe stood up and opened up the folder with her opening statement. "Your honor, I have known Dale Queensgate for three years now. We have been teaching at the LA Academy of Performing Arts together for some time now. In that time, he has never listened to me whenever I told him that I was in a serious relationship, or now that I'm married, he wouldn't listen to that either. Simply put, he doesn't know what the word 'no,' means." Chloe began strongly. On April 15 of this year, I was ending a rehearsal around 8:30 p.m, and Dale was supposed finishing up his Art Club meeting with some students. He wouldn't stop following me to my office and then he cornered me there, trying to convince me to leave my wife for him. After I repeatedly told him no, he shoved me to a wall and began kissing me and touching me without consent. If my father-in-law, principal of the school, John Mitchell hadn't heard me and come looking for me, I know that things would've become worse. After the assault, he tried to force me to drop the charges and leave my family, he essentially forced me to leave my family because he threatened their well being. Dale Queensgate knows that he is guilty of sexual assault and kidnapping, your honor. And I am here to make sure no one else becomes a victim of his behavior. Thank you." Chloe said before sitting down, and taking a deep breath.

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by some murmuring among the people that had gathered there to watch the trial. The judge wrote a few notes down on a piece of paper before turning to Dale and his lawyer. "Now, will the defense give their opening statement."

Dale's lawyer, a man named Eric Ford, stood up and opened a folder, taking a deep breath before beginning to read the opening statement. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your honor, it is my privilege to represent Dale Queensgate in this case you are hearing today. We have just heard the prosecutor's statement, but this statement was inaccurate and left out some key facts. Dale Queensgate did not force Chloe Mitchell to leave her family and come to him, rather she did it voluntarily and without hesitation-"

"Objection!" Chloe's lawyer, Franklin King stood up. "Objection, he left out the fact that Dale threatened to hurt Chloe's loved ones if she didn't go to him. He misused the facts."

"I'll allow you some time Mr. Ford." The judge said.

"We have records of the phone calls between Dale and Chloe during the last week. I'd like to play those for you now." Franklin stated. He took out a recorder machine and pushed play.

Chloe: "Please stop calling me, I can't take this anymore, Dale.

Dale: "I told you what I want, and that's you. Do as I say. Leave Beca and come to me or I'll hurt what you love most, and I think we both know what that is."

Franklin stopped the recording. "Ladies and Gentleman of the court, you all heard it. Chloe was protecting her family, Dale threatened to hurt her family if she didn't leave them for him." He said, the crowd silent, some still in shock from what they heard on the phone call. "People of the jury, ask yourself this. If someone was threatening the lives of the people you love, what would you do? Chloe was threatened by Dale, he threatened to take the life of her wife, Beca Mitchell. He threatened to kidnap her twin babies, who are only six months old. Not only did he assault her, he used the things she loved most against Mrs. Mitchell, her heart is in the right place. She was doing what anyone of us would've done. She protected her family instead of herself. That's all for now, if the defendant wants to finish their statement, go ahead." He said, sitting down and leaving the room in awe at his last statement.

The defense talked amongst themselves for a few moments before Eric Ford stood back up to finish the opening statement. "If I may continue my statement," he said, looking from the judge to Franklin. "One might argue that Chloe leaving her family was the best course of action, but it was not the most logical. There are many other things she could have done instead, such as call the police. If she truly thought that there was a legitimate threat, why didn't she call the police? I don't know about you, but that seems like a pretty big red flag to me. I know that if I felt threatened, I would call the police, so why didn't she?"

"I thought you might bring that up." Franklin said, smiling to himself. "Yes, Chloe probably should've called the police for this, but that doesn't excuse the fact that at around 5 am on Sunday April 24th, Beca showed up after she and Dale talked on the phone."

He took out the recorder and pressed play once again.

Dale: "Oh don't worry, I'd never hurt Chloe. However, you on the other hand are the one thing in my way. So you, aren't as delicate to me."

Beca: "Where the hell are you?"

Dale: "Oh I'll tell you where I am, as long as no cops are involved. If I hear sirens, I just might take hurting your beloved wife into consideration."

Beca: "Fine. No cops. Now tell me where you are."

Dale: "East Sun Apartments, number 16A. You have fifteen minutes to get here, or Chloe might just have to relive that night at the school." The line went dead and Franklin looked over at Dale.

"We spoke to Rebeca Mitchell as well as her parents, John and Holly. Beca didn't call the police but her parents did because they didn't know about the phone call." Franklin mentioned. He cleared his throat. "When Beca was at the apartment, and Dale was holding Chloe in a headlock with a knife at her throat, he heard sirens. He then charged Beca with a knife. Chloe pulled him back and he fell on top of her, the knife going into her side. Now I'll admit, Dale stabbing Chloe wasn't on purpose. But he threatened Beca if she called the cops on him."

"He threatened Beca about calling the cops, but he did not threaten Chloe. In the phone calls you have so generously provided us, Dale Queensgate never threatens Chloe in regards to her calling the cops. He did not give her a reason to think against calling the police. The question still remains: why didn't she call the police if she felt threatened?" Eric replied with a calm voice.

That's when Chloe lost it. "Because, Mr. Ford! The outcome would've been the same for me as it would've been for Beca if I called the cops." She said standing up and standing her ground firmly. "You really think, that Dale would've just let it slide if I had called the cops on him? No, he probably would killed me then and there! Yes, there are things I should've done differently. Yes maybe I should called the police and sent him to his apartment, but you know what, when you're scared, sometimes you don't think as 'logically' as you'd like to. I went with my gut, and no matter if I went there after calling the police or not, Dale still sexually assaulted me. He still constantly harassed me throughout the entire time I've known him. Let me ask you, if you were in my position, isn't your family the most important thing? Whether I felt threatened or not doesn't change the fact of what your client did to me. You haven't denied him assaulting me on April 15, which is more than enough to get him a significant amount of jail time if I'm not mistaken. On top of that, he threatened the well being of my children and the life of my beloved spouse. He threatened me, plain and simple. He assaulted me, he threatened me, held me hostage for five hours, and tried to run at my wife Beca with a knife! For God's sake Mr. Ford, isn't that enough?" She said, nearly on the verge of tears. Her voice choked up. "Isn't that enough?"

There was a silence in the room that seemed to last forever before Eric finally spoke again. He didn't answer Chloe's question, instead turning to the judge. "Your honor, members of the jury, I'd like to conclude my opening statement by asking that you keep an open mind throughout this trial and listen to all the evidence presented before coming to your verdict. Thank you," he said, sitting down after he finished speaking.

The judge paused to write a few things down before speaking. "Alright, let's move on. Would the prosecutor like to call up a witness to testify?"

Chloe nodded her head, standing up. "I'd like to call John Mitchell up to testify." She said, closing her eyes and trying to stay strong and keep from crying.

John slowly stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the court, standing in front of the judge. A bible was presented to him, and he placed his hand on it. "Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

John nodded. "I do," he said in a firm voice.

"Mr. Mitchell, why don't you tell us about the night of assault on your daughter-in-law on the 15th of April?" The judge said.

"Well, your honor. I usually stayed fairly late after school on Fridays to make sure that all events that are upcoming and all the lunch schedules are ready for the following week. I was cleaning up my office around 8:30 pm, and then I was on my way to the staff parking lot when I heard someone calling out for help. I dropped my bags then and there and when I was close I heard that it was Chloe. When I made it to her office, Dale had her pinned up against the wall, and was trying to take off her clothes and touch her sexually. Chloe was constantly trying to get out of his grip. As soon as I saw this, I ran and pulled Dale off of her and fired him from his position at the school."

"And after you pulled Dale off of her and fired him, what did you do?" The judge asked.

"I made sure that he was gone before I helped Chloe to my car and drove her back to her house," John answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Mitchell. Would the prosecutor like to ask any more questions for the direct examination?" The judge asked.

"I would like to call my wife, Rebeca Jade Mitchell up as a witness of Sunday morning at Dale's apartment." Chloe said.

"Rebeca Jade Mitchell, please come up to the stand." The judge stated.

Beca took a deep breath and gave Noah, who she had been holding up until this point, to Aubrey before she walked up to the stand. The bible was presented to her, and she swore to tell the truth before the judge asked her to recall the events of Sunday morning.

"On Saturday night, Chloe and I took our twins out to dinner with my parents. We got home and I put the twins to bed before I went out onto the back deck of our house. Chloe had been talking to someone on the phone beforehand, and I found out later that person was Dale. We sat outside together for a few minutes before going inside to sleep. I woke up a few hours later to an empty bed, and I immediately knew that something was wrong," Beca said.

The judge nodded and then asked Beca another question. "And what did you do once you realized Chloe wasn't home?"

"I tried calling her multiple times, but I got no answer. I called my parents after that, and they came over to my house. While I was waiting for them to get to my house, my phone started ringing and I saw that Chloe was calling me. I talked to her for a few minutes and she told me that she was okay before Dale took the phone from her," Beca answered. "He told me where he was, and I got in my car and drove to his apartment."

Chloe bit her lip and tried not to cry, she just wanted this to be over. "And can you tell me why Chloe hadn't been answering your calls and then just suddenly called you back?"

Franklin stood up and intervened a moment. "Your honor, Dale had threatened Chloe that he would hurt Beca if she knew anything about this. He was the one who forced Chloe to call Beca."

The judge looked at Beca. "Is this true?"

"Yes, while I was on the phone with Chloe, I could hear Dale in the background telling her what to say. She started to stutter, and he said something about not wanting to deal with her stuttering, and then he took the phone from her and began to talk to me," Beca replied.

The judge took some notes and then looked back at Beca. "And once you got to Dale's apartment, what happened?"

"I parked my car in the parking lot and went inside the building. I went up the stairs and I found his door. I knocked, and I was told to come in, so I opened the door. When I opened the door, I saw Dale was holding Chloe in a headlock and had a knife pressed to her throat. I tried to get him to let go of her by telling him that I was the one that he wanted to hurt, not her. He said that he wasn't going to make me hurt physically, but that he was going to mentally hurt me. He then began asking me questions, and when I didn't give him the right answer, he got angrier and angrier. Then, we heard the police sirens, and I tried to explain that I didn't call the cops but he didn't believe me. He charged at me with the knife but fell on top of Chloe and stabbed her," Beca told the judge.

"Hurt you mentally?" The judge asked with a look on her face. "What did he do to hurt you mentally if you don't mind my asking?"

Beca cleared her throat and looked down. "Well, he started by asking me what I loved about Chloe. I answered that question, and then he asked me how I would feel if I lost her to someone else. I told him that would never happen, which wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear. He pushed the knife closer to Chloe's throat every time I gave him a wrong answer. He then told me that Chloe had left without a second thought, and he asked me how that made me feel."

The judge wrote down a few notes and nodded her head. "Did he do anything physical to Chloe besides the knife to her throat and headlock, did he touch or assault her in any way while he was questioning you? This is just so I can see if there are any more charges against him."

"At one point, he kissed her neck and put his arm around her waist, but that was it. He tightened his grip with the headlock a few times as well," Beca said to the judge.

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Mitchell. That is all I need from you." Said the judge. "You may be seated."

"Actually, if I may your honor, I would like Mrs. Mitchell to stay up here so I can ask her a few questions. The defense is allowed to cross-examine a witness after the direct examination is complete, and I would like to take this opportunity to cross-examine Beca," Eric Ford said, standing up.

Beca stayed at the stand, biting down on her lip a little bit as she waited for Mr. Ford to ask her a question. "Mrs. Mitchell, if I may ask you a few questions that would be great." He said. "You left without calling the police either. Can you explain to me that even with Dale's threats, why you didn't do this considering it is the most logical thing to do in a situation like this?"

"I didn't call the police because I feared that Dale would hurt my wife if I did. I agreed not to so that he would tell me where he was. He gave me fifteen minutes to get to his apartment, and he threatened to assault Chloe if I was late. I know that calling the police may have been logical, but I didn't think that I had enough time if I wanted to get to his apartment without Chloe getting hurt," Beca said as she looked at Mr. Ford.

"I see, and did you notice anything about Chloe that night, before she voluntarily left to go find Dale." Ford said.

"Objection!" Franklin called out. "Misuse of information, Chloe did not go voluntarily. May I go up and speak to Mr. Ford?"

The judge nodded. "I'll allow it."

Franklin went up and spoke to Ford. "You are asking the same questions that have already been answered multiple times. And you are misusing information and lying in a courtroom which is a federal offense. So I suggest you start asking questions and using the correct information provided by the police." He said firmly.

Ford nodded and cleared his throat. "I will rephrase the question. Beca, did you notice anything that was different about Chloe before you woke up and she was gone?"

"Well, uh, she had a few drinks while we were out at dinner. She did seem a bit preoccupied as well, but nothing out of the ordinary other than that," Beca answered.

"And was this before or after she had told you about dropping the charges on Dale?" Ford asked.

"This was after she had told me that she was going to drop the charges on Dale, sir. She told me that she was going to drop the charges, and then we went out for dinner a little while after that," Beca replied.

Dale's lawyer nodded, realizing he couldn't do anything about this. There was too much going against Dale. "Alright, those are the questions I have for Mrs. Mitchell, you honor."

The judge nodded. "Would the prosecution like to call up any more witnesses to testify?" She asked, looking towards Chloe.

"No, your honor." Franklin said.

"Alright, would the defense like to offer a closing statement?" The judge asked.

"No, your honor, we have faith that the jury will come to the right verdict based on the evidence that has been brought forth," Eric replied.

"Okay then. It is now time for the jury to deliberate and vote. Please sit tight folks, this may take awhile," the judge told them.

Chloe sat there, awaiting the jury's decision and praying to God that everything would be okay after this. She looked back at Beca, and tried to stay strong for her. She took deep breaths and tried to focus on the silver lining.

About twenty minutes later, the jury returned to the room and everyone fell silent. "I trust that your return means that you have come to a verdict?" The judge asked.

One of the jury members stood up. "We have come to a verdict, your honor."

Chloe took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, hoping and praying that everything would be alright. "And what is your verdict?"

"We find the defendant guilty of sexual assault on Chloe Elizabeth Mitchell and attempted murder on Rebeca Jade Mitchell." The jury said, making Chloe breathe a sigh of relief.

The judge used her gavel and then said, "Dale Queensgate, as a perpetrator of sexual assault and an attempted murder, you hereby are sentenced to 10 years in a federal prison for several violations of the laws of the United States of America." She then turned to Chloe as they escorted Dale out. "Mrs. Mitchell, congratulations. You are free to head home."

Once they got out of the courtroom, Chloe instantly looked for Beca. When she saw her wife, she ran into Beca's arms. Tears of joy and relief were streaming down cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck in a tight hug.

"I told you that everything would work out in the end, didn't I?" Beca murmured in Chloe's ear as they embraced each other tightly. When they pulled away from the hug, Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips. "I love you so much."

"Can we please get out of here?" Chloe asked, tears still falling out of her eyes like a waterfall. Beca nodded and then they got into their car to head back home.

"I'm so glad that the trial went well. I'm not going to lie, I was a bit nervous when I went up there and they were questioning me. Thankfully, it's all over now," Beca said with a smile.

"You did a really good job up there, I'm proud of you." Chloe said, smiling at her wife.

"You did a great job too. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. You were really strong today, and I'm so proud of you," Beca said, smiling back at the redhead.

"Honestly, there were so many times where I thought that they were going to rule against me because Dale's lawyer kept throwing stupid curveballs at me." Chloe said before shaking her head. "I'm just glad it's over. Let's go talk and relax with our friends and family. That's all I want."

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Me too. It's already been a long day already. It'll be nice to relax for a while," she said, taking Chloe's hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"Thank God that part of my life is behind me." Chloe said, sighing with relief. "Those last two and a half weeks sucked." She chuckled, leaning her head back against the headrest of the passenger's seat.

They arrived at their house a few minutes later, John, Holly, and the rest of their friends and family already there. Beca smiled when she walked inside, and she embraced her dad. "Thank you so much. You've done so much for us over the last two weeks, and I'm so grateful."

"You're welcome darling," John mentioned as he kissed the top of his daughters head. "I'm just glad that this whole fiasco is over and done with. It had you and Chloe so stressed out, and I'm so happy that Dale got what he deserved."

They all then went outside to the deck to sit and talk as the ocean waves crashed against the shore of the beach. Charlie and Noah had been put down to take a nap since they were tired after the trial, so Beca occasionally got up to check and see if they had woken up.

Chloe stuck her feet in the pool and took a deep breath, relaxing as she saw the sun shining on them. "So Beca," Taylor said when she saw the brunette coming out from checking the twins. "You and I are both touring this summer, maybe we should do a concert together and find a time where our venues aren't far away from each other. I have a thing where I bring people onstage to sing a couple of their songs if they're nearby."

"Yeah, that would be really fun to do. I can give you my tour schedule if you want to look at it and pick a day that would work for you," Beca offered, sitting down in one of the chairs by the pool.

"Perfect, I will do that." Taylor said smiling before sitting next to Chloe and sticking her feet in the pool. "So Chloe I have to ask, what's your favorite song on Beca's album."

"Gee, that's really a tough one." Chloe said, trying to decide which one she loved the most. "I love them all, but I have to say that 'Perfect' is my favorite." Chloe mentioned.

"I love that one too," Taylor added. "Beca, what's your favorite on your album?"

"My favorite is also 'Perfect,'" Beca said with a chuckle. "But I guess if I had to pick a second-favorite song off of my album, it would be 'Sit Still, Look Pretty,'" she answered.

"I love that one," Taylor said with a giggle. "Maybe we can perform one of those two and then you can pick one of the songs from 'Reputation' and we can perform that one together at your concert."

"I think that will be a lot of fun," Beca said, smiling at Taylor. "I'm really excited for the tour. I've been putting so much work into it over the last few months, and I just hope that everything will come together and that I'll be able to put on a great show."

"I'm sure that it will." Chloe said, standing up and walking over to her wife, kissing her forehead and she slung her legs over Beca's lap and sat down. "I know it will be amazing."

Beca smiled, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and looking up into the redhead's eyes. "I'm glad that you think so," she murmured, leaning in and pecking her wife on the lips.

"I don't think so, I know so." Chloe said before closing her eyes and resting her head on Beca's shoulder, happy that everything was on its way to being back to normal again.

 **Thank God that Dale drama is over, and Beca's tour is coming up and she will get to perform with Taylor! Yay! Things are starting to be okay again!**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Beca's Opening Night

Chapter 28: Beca's Opening Night

The day was Wednesday around noon and Chloe was on her lunch break for the day. She was grading some homework assignments while eating a salad and an apple that she had packed for lunch that day. While she was working, she felt two hands cover her eyes and heard a familiar voice say: "Guess who?"

The redhead chuckled and then went along with it. "Hmmm, it's one of these two people I'm thinking of. Christina Aguilera, or my amazing wife Beca Mitchell, who is about to start her first solo tour this Saturday."

"You are correct. It is one of the two people that you're thinking of. Now you have to choose which person you think it is," Beca said, still covering Chloe's eyes with her hands.

"Well then, let me see." The redhead giggled and then removed Beca's hands from her eyes with her unbroken hand and turned to see Beca. "Hey there beautiful," she said, standing up and hugging her wife. The two of them were spending as much time as they could together before Beca had to go off on her tour for four months.

"Hey there to you too," Beca said, embracing Chloe back tightly. When they pulled away from the hug, Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips softly. "What have you been up to?" The brunette asked.

"Not much really. Eating lunch, grading papers. You are a sight for these sore eyes." Chloe mentioned before taking off her glasses for a moment to rub her eyes before she put them back on her face. "How was your last dress rehearsal?"

"It went really well. We know all our choreography for the songs that have dances with them, and the other songs sound great as well. The only thing that I have left to do is finish packing my stuff," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe.

"Would your boss get mad at me if I took stuff out of your suitcase just to postpone you leaving?" Chloe said giggling and making a mock pouty face.

"Probably," Beca said with a chuckle. "I don't have much more to pack, so if you're going to unpack my suitcase then you might want to do it soon. It would suck if I finished packing and then I had to do it all over again," she added, chuckling again.

"Don't worry, I won't make your boss upset by unpacking your bags." Chloe mentioned, biting her bottom lip and looking down with a smile for a moment. She then looked into Beca's eyes and her smile grew even wider. "I can't even describe how excited I am for you Becs, this going to be the most amazing experience of your life."

"It'll be one of the most amazing experiences of my life. It's going to be great, but I don't think it'll beat out marrying you or the twins being born," Beca replied, smiling back at her wife. "But it's definitely going to be up there, that's for sure."

"I'm so happy for you," Chloe said. "You started out as rebel with her ad libbed beats, and now you're a world famous singer and producer who is about to go on her first world tour." She added, tucking some of Beca's hair back. "I can't even begin to describe how proud I am to call you mine."

Beca smiled and blushed a little at Chloe's words. "Thank you, baby. You have no idea how much it means means to hear you say that," she murmured softly, gazing lovingly into her wife's eyes.

"Well I mean it," Chloe murmured before leaning her forehead against Beca's. "Where are you most excited to go?"

"I don't really know. I'm going to so many different places that it's hard to pick," Beca said. "I'm excited for the international leg of the tour. It's going to be cool to go to Asia and Latin America and so many different countries."

"You're going to eat so many different kinds of amazing food, I'm so jealous." Chloe said with a laugh as she sat down and pulled Beca onto her lap.

"I'll make sure to take pictures of all the food that I eat to send to you if you want," Beca said, smiling and leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"Oooo that would be nice." Chloe mentioned smiling when she felt Beca's breath on her face. "You know, I was thinking about something." She said. "After your concert on Saturday night, maybe you and I could go out on the town by ourselves, to kick off your tour before you leave in the morning."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Did you have any place that we'd go to in mind?" Beca asked her.

"Maybe we could go to our favorite taco truck, and then head to the beach and stroll for awhile. Nothing too fancy or far from what we usually do, but it'd just be you and me." Chloe said, smiling and running her hands up and down Beca's back gently. "And maybe, if we're not too tired we could come home for some dessert?" She suggested, smirking a little as she said the last few words.

"Hmmm, that last part is pretty tempting," Beca said, smirking back at Chloe and winking at her. "I'd definitely be up for some dessert, as long as I'm not too tired after the show."

"I think that given the fact it'll be the last time you're gonna get laid for four months will give you enough energy to get through it with no problem whatsoever." Chloe said before winking and then giggling.

"Yeah, that should give me enough energy," Beca said with a chuckle. She leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips, lingering there for a few moments. "I'm going to miss you so, so much."

"Mmmm, I don't want to think about you leaving." Chloe murmured once Beca's lips pulled away from hers. "But I do have to say the kids are excited to have you perform a few songs for them on Friday. Have you decided which one's you're going to play?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna play 'Green Light,' 'Sit Still, Look Pretty' and 'Tell Her You Love Her.' How does that sound?" Beca asked.

"Perfect, they'll love it." Chloe said smiling up at her wife. "I for one can't wait for that 'Green Light' on Saturday night." She said winking before giggling a little bit.

"You are one dirty little bird," Beca said, chuckling and shaking her head at her wife. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to Saturday night too."

Chloe laughed before leaning up to kiss Beca. "You know, if we weren't in my office I'd probably take you right now." She whispered. "You just look really hot sitting on my lap like that."

Beca playfully wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe, laughing a little bit. "I guess I should do this more often, huh? But when we're in private, obviously," the brunette said.

"Well duh," Chloe said playfully poking Beca in the stomach. "Damn, those are some rock hard abs you have there honey."

"I've been working out a lot more to get in shape for the tour, that's why. Although I'm getting the feeling that maybe I should do that more too, since you seem to like it," Beca said, raising an eyebrow at Chloe.

"You know I like you no matter what shape you're in missy," Chloe said before kissing Beca's lips. "Seriously though, if we were at home right now, would you want me to have my way with you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, I would. Why do you ask?" The brunette said, a confused look on her face.

"Just curious," Chloe said before delivering a killer wink Beca's way. "I realize you leaving means that neither of us are going to be active in that way, so I want to give it to you as much as possible this week."

"I appreciate the thought, Chlo, and I'll be happy to return the favor anytime you want me to," Beca said with a smile. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed "Well, I should probably get going now. Your lunch break is almost over, and I don't want to distract you too much before you start teaching again," the brunette said with a smirk.

The redhead groaned and pouted a little bit. "I wish you could stay," she whispered, linking her hand with Beca's and looking at their entwined fingers. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

Beca nodded, smiling sadly at Chloe. "I'm going to go pick up the twins from my parents' house, and then I'm going to head home and keep packing for the tour," she replied, squeezing Chloe's hand gently. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, but I want you all to myself tonight once the kids are asleep." Chloe said smiling and pecking Beca's lips before letting her off her lap.

"I'm looking forward to it," Beca said, smiling and kissing Chloe's cheek before she walked towards the door. "I love you so much, babe. Give me a call when you're on your way home."

"Will do," Chloe said blowing Beca a kiss before waving goodbye.

That night around 7:45 the two twins had been set down to sleep and Chloe was cleaning the dishes from dinner. Beca walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, having just been in the twins' room making sure that they fell asleep. "Hey," she said in a soft voice, smiling at Chloe.

Chloe smiled and looked over at her wife. "Hi there," she said, continuing to wash the dishes. Her cast was water proof which allowed her to do so. "I'm guessing the kids are asleep by you being out here?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, they fell asleep about five minutes ago. After I finished packing, I watched some Sesame Street with them, so that must have tired them out," she said.

"Oh I bet," Chloe said before stopping to put her hair up in a bun to make it easier for her to wash the dishes without her hair getting in the way. "I'm surprised you didn't pass out with the twins." She said with a laugh.

"Believe me, I almost did," Beca said, chuckling along with Chloe. "But I made myself stay awake because I remember that you promised me something earlier," she added.

"Oh really? You'll have to remind me." Chloe mentioned, grabbing the frying pan and rinsing it with water before scrubbing it with soap. "I can't quite remember what it was I promised you."

"That's a shame, because I can't quite remember either. Oh well. I guess I'll just go to sleep now. It looks like someone won't get to have their way with me now," Beca said, letting out an exaggerated sigh before she began to walk out of the kitchen, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh no you don't," Chloe said, turning off the water and chasing after her wife. "I think you remember what I said." The girl murmured, giggling as she caught up to Beca and wrapped her arms around her, twirling her around.

"I don't remember what you said," Beca replied, shrugging her shoulders when Chloe looked at her expectantly. "And if you don't remember either, then I'm just going to go to bed now."

"I said, that I wanted you all to myself tonight." Chloe said, chuckling at her wife. "Is that alright with you?" She asked, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms playfully. "Or should I let you go to sleep?" She added, looking at Beca and winking at her.

Beca pretended to yawn and rubbed her eyes a little. "It's your call. Do whatever you want," the brunette replied, faking a yawn for a second time.

Chloe gestured for Beca to come over to her with her finger. "Come here, babe." She said gently smiling Beca's way, loving Beca's silly side.

Beca paused for a few moments before walking towards Chloe, stopping when she was standing right in front of her. "Yeah?" The brunette asked, smiling back at the redhead. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks and leaned in slowly, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. A smile appeared on Chloe's face when Beca instantly kissed back and placed her hands on Chloe's hips.

She pulled back for a moment, looking at Beca and smiling. The love between them was undeniable, and every kiss was electric, it sent a jolt of goosebumps through Chloe's skin.

Beca looked back into Chloe's eyes, her lips tingling so she could still feel the redhead's lips on hers. "That was nice," she murmured softly, looking down for a moment before her gaze returned to Chloe's.

"Yeah, it was." Chloe whispered, smiling to herself. Her hands moved to Beca's shoulders and stayed there for a while. "I wish I could come with you," she whispered, breaking the silence for a moment before kissing Beca gain gently on the lips.

"I wish you could come too. But you've got that summer camp to run, and the twins need you here with them," Beca said once their lips parted, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her closer.

"I know, and I'm going to have a fun summer. It's just going to be different without you here." Chloe mentioned, leaning their foreheads together and closing her eyes. They stayed like that for awhile before Chloe took her wife's hand and they walked to the bedroom. Chloe lay down and pulled Beca with her, resting her head on Beca's chest. "You and I rarely get peace and quiet anymore, so this is pretty nice."

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?" Beca murmured softly, running her fingers through Chloe's hair as she did so. There was another moment or so of silence before Beca spoke up again. "I love you so much, Chloe. I love you so, so much. You have no idea how important you are to me, and being away from you for so long is going to be like torture."

"That may be, but you'll still be traveling the world." Chloe said smiling. "That's gotta make up for it at least a little bit, right?" Chloe asked.

"It makes up for a little bit, but not much. I'm going to be thinking about you and the twins every second that I'm away," Beca said, gazing down at Chloe. "I'll be counting down the days until I get to come home and hold you again."

"I will be too," Chloe mentioned, looking up at Beca and humming approval of Beca's fingers running through her hair. "Four months right? And it's May through the end of August. That's one hundred and twenty-three days that you'll be on tour." Chloe said, pouting cutely when she looked up at Beca.

Beca couldn't help but smile at Chloe's cute pout. "I know that seems long, but I actually got pretty lucky. Some artists go on tour for a whole year. I'm glad that this is my first solo tour, because it would definitely be longer had I released more albums already," she said.

"That's true, but when it's for a whole year, they usually have family with them." Chloe said smiling and kissing the palm of Beca's hand before pressing Beca's warm hand to her cheek.

"Either way, I'm just glad that I got a shorter tour than most. It's going to be rough, though. Since there's less time, there are going to be some back-to-back nights of performing," Beca said, grimacing at the thought.

"That's going to be rough, but I know you can do it babe," Chloe said, leaning in and kissing Beca's lips gently.

"Thanks, baby," Beca said, smiling and closing her eyes as she leaned into the kiss a little more. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your constant support."

"I wouldn't ever try to get in the way of your dreams," Chloe whispered, kissing Beca back.

"I know, and that means a lot to me. It really does," Beca murmured back, pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath.

"I'm glad, babe." Chloe said smiling and pulling Beca on top of her, having the girl straddle her. "I'm so in love with you Beca Jade Mitchell."

"I'm so in love with you as well, Chloe Elizabeth Mitchell," Beca replied, smiling down at Chloe. "I always have been, and I always will be."

"Always and forever." Chloe whispered before pulling Beca down and kissing her deeply, running her hands through the girls hair.

Beca leaned into the kiss, deepening it by sliding her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip to ask for entrance. As she did that, she started to run her hands up and down the redhead's sides as well.

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed as Beca's lips crashed with her own. "Beca?" She murmured against the girls lips as the kiss grew more and more intense.

Beca broke the kiss, looking down at Chloe with a worried look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" The brunette asked.

"Oh, no, no you didn't. Don't worry." Chloe said smiling up at her wife. "I was just going to ask if I could take off your shirt." She whispered, her chest heaving.

"Oh, yeah. Of course you can," Beca said, sitting up so Chloe could easily take off her shirt. The redhead's hands went to Beca's shirt and pulled her shirt over the girls head before throwing it to the side.

"Mmmm, damn." Chloe said biting her lip as she saw Beca's abs. "You look really good babe," she muttered.

Beca smirked as she watched Chloe look at her abs. "Thanks, babe," she said, leaning forward and kissing her wife's lips. "Now I'd like to take off your shirt, if that's alright with you."

"It's more than okay, babe." Chloe said smiling and sitting up a little to assist Beca like Beca did for her, allowing her wife to take off her shirt.

Beca pulled Chloe's shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor by her own shirt, moving her lips from Chloe's lips to the side of her neck. "You are so beautiful, babe," The brunette whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Not as beautiful as you." Chloe mentioned with a smile. She held Beca's head against her neck, humming softly in approval.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words, gently nipping at Chloe's skin with her teeth and leaving a few hickeys in her neck before she reconnected their lips in a loving kiss. Chloe kissed her back, smiling as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm going to miss your kisses so much." Chloe whispered, tucking Beca's hair back as she looked up at her wife. "I'm also going to have a hard time sleeping without you here." She said sadly, not just thinking about her wife but thinking about the fact she had nightmares almost every night about the assault.

"I'm going to have a hard time falling asleep without you too," Beca said, looking down for a moment. "God, I'm going to miss you so much. I should probably stop focusing on that, but I can't help but think about how lonely I'm going to be."

"You're never alone Beca, not with me." Chloe said, lifting Beca's chin up with her finger. "We always said we will be with each other, even if it's not physically." She leaned up and kissed her wife's lips. "I'm just scared I'm going to have a nightmare or a meltdown and you won't be here to hold me." She admitted, looking down and tearing up.

"If you have a nightmare while I'm on tour, don't hesitate to call me. I'll answer and I'll help calm you down. I don't care what time it is. Making sure you're okay is more important than anything else," Beca told her genuinely.

"Beca, you're going to be halfway around the world." Chloe said. "What if I'm asleep having a nightmare and you're in the middle of your concert? I can't exactly call you then. I don't want you to constantly be worrying about me." Chloe added looking up into Beca's eyes. "That wouldn't be fair to you."

"I'm always going to worry about you, babe. As your wife, I'm always going to worry about you. You're one of the most important people in my life, Chlo. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you through this, okay?" Beca said, gazing into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe nodded, looking up into Beca's eyes. "I love you so much, you know that, right?" She whispered, smiling for a moment. "More than you'll ever know."

"I can say the same exact thing to you," Beca murmured back, smiling and leaning their foreheads together. "I'll always love you, Chlo. Forever and always."

The next few days flew by quickly, and soon it was the day of Beca's opening show. Chloe dropped off the kids at their babysitter around 5 p.m and then drove to Staples Center. She got inside and headed to Beca's dressing room to hang out with her the last few hours before the concert. "Babe, there are already people lined a two and a half blocks waiting to get in. You drew quite the crowd of fans." Chloe said once she closed the door and walked up to hug Beca.

Beca smiled and hugged her wife back. "And there's still an hour or so before the doors even open. That's crazy," Beca said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

"You're a big star babe, everyone knows it." Chloe mentioned, sitting next to her wife and taking her hand. "I also heard the Alessia Cara is opening for you for all of your North American shows, that's really going to be a great show."

Beca nodded, smiling and taking one of Chloe's hands in hers. She linked her fingers with the redhead's, squeezing her hand gently. "Yeah, it's really going to be great. If I'm going to be honest, I am a little bit nervous," the brunette said, chuckling a little bit.

"Don't worry babe, that's totally normal. Taylor told us she always gets nervous before the first show." Chloe said, squeezing her wife's hand. "It's just pre-show jitters, that's all."

"Yeah, you're right. I just want everything to go right, that's all," Beca said, smiling and leaning in to kiss Chloe's lips.

Moments later, there was a knock on the dressing room door. "Beca, we're going to be doing a mic check and a soundcheck in five, so be ready," one of the crew members said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes," Beca replied, turning back to Chloe with a smile.

"Oooo, your first official tour mic check." Chloe said, giggling when Beca turned back to her. "It's official now, you're on tour."

"You're just now realizing that?" Beca asked with a chuckle. "I guess that is cool though. I am officially on tour now," she added after a pause.

"I know, that's crazy. My wife is singing super star with her own world tour and everything." Chloe said smiling at her wife. "That's so amazingly cool."

Beca smiled, squeezing Chloe's hand. "And I'm glad that I have you here with me on the night of my first solo concert," she said, gazing into the redhead's eyes.

Chloe leaned in, pecking Beca's lips before standing up. "Come on, let's go get your mic check done." She said, holding out her hand for her wife to take.

Beca took Chloe's hand and they walked out of the dressing room to the backstage area, where Beca was given a microphone and then told to walk out onto the stage for her mic check. She made sure that the mic was turned on before walking out onto the stage. "Wow, I never actually realized how big this place was. There's going to be so many people here tonight."

Chloe smiled and walked out onstage with her wife for the sound check. Alessia was out there already. Chloe got introduced and then they began the soundcheck. "Alessia, you've played here before." Chloe whispered. "How many people can be here in a sold out show?"

"Over 21,000." Alessia said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Shit, babe did you hear that? 21,000 people." Chloe said smiling at her wife.

"Yeah, although I thought I misheard for a second there. That's a hell of a lot of people," Beca said with a laugh. "Now I can see why they're having me wear an earpiece while I perform. Having 21,000 people screaming at the same time would destroy my hearing."

"Just wait till you perform at places like Gillette Stadium or AT&T Stadium," Alessia said, chuckling.

"How many people fit in those stadiums?" Chloe asked.

"Gillette fits at least 66,000 and AT&T seats around 100,000." Alessia stated.

"Babe, you're playing at those two places right?" Chloe asked her wife, a baffled but excited look on her face. "And your tour is sold out."

Beca nodded, smiling at how excited Chloe was. "I hope that I'll get to play there. I'm pretty sure that I'm only performing at arenas, but maybe someday I'll get to play at a big stadium. I can't imagine how crazy that's going to be. This is just a warm up compared to playing at Gillette Stadium or AT&T Stadium."

"That's insane," Chloe said, shaking her head and laughing. "You're going to have so much fun on this tour babe. I wish I could see all of these places with you."

"I know you do, and I wish you could come too. Maybe, if I release another solo album, you could come on that tour," Beca replied.

"Oh, I'll make sure that I get to come with you on your next tour. And the twins will be old enough to come along as well." Chloe said chuckling.

"That would be great," Beca said to her wife with a smile. She looked over and saw that Alessia was finishing up her mic check. "It looks like my mic check is next. You can go hang out in my dressing room for a while if you want. My mic check isn't going to be very interesting."

"No, I'll stay. I'm not going to be on the tour with you and I want to see how this whole thing works." Chloe said smiling at her wife.

Beca smiled and kissed her wife's cheek. "Alright. Just one last warning, this will probably be pretty boring, but suit yourself," she said with a chuckle before walking to the center of the stage. "I'm ready to go when you are!" She called out, holding the microphone in her hand.

Chloe smiled and watched the whole process began, nearly melting when Beca sang a few lines from a few of her songs. Beca turned around and looked at Chloe as she sang, smiling and waving at her. After they did her mic check, Beca grabbed her guitar from backstage and played a couple songs so that they could get the right volumes for the show.

"Alright, you're good to go with the mic checks. Now you need to start getting ready for the show itself. The doors open in a little under an hour," one of the crew members told her.

Beca nodded and then walked off of the stage, motioning for Chloe to follow her. "So, what did you think?" She asked.

"I think you have the voice of a thousand angels combined down into one." Chloe said smiling and linking her hand with Beca's. "That's what I think."

"Well I'm glad that you think that," Beca said, smiling at Chloe as they walked back to her dressing room. "I can't believe that the doors open in less than an hour. Soon this whole arena is going to be full. It's just so surreal."

"Have you got an outfit picked out for tonight babe?" Chloe asked as they walked into the dressing room and closed the door.

"I've got a whole bunch of different outfits to choose from. I actually haven't chosen one for tonight yet. I was thinking of wearing something black. Do you have an opinion?" Beca asked.

"Well show me some of your outfits and I'll help you make a decision." Chloe suggested. "Does that work?"

"Yeah, give me a second," Beca said, going over to the side of the room where her clothes rack was. She stood in front of it for a few minutes, looking at all the different options before picking a few different outfits and walking back over to Chloe. "Do any of these look alright? I can always pick out some more too."

Chloe eyed the outfits carefully, smiling at all of them. "They're all great," she stated. She then walked up to Beca and looked at each of them a little more closely. She then took out dark blue jeans, a black long-sleeve shirt and a red plaid vest. She then took out a pair of Timberland boots and lay out the outfit. "I think that's the one tonight, what do you think?"

Beca looked at the outfit that Chloe had picked out, a small smile appearing on her face. "Yeah. Why don't I try it on and then we'll decide if it's the one?" Beca suggested. She quickly changed into the outfit and then turned around so Chloe could look at it. "What do you think, babe?"

"Oh definitely baby," Chloe said, video taping Beca as she struck a pose. She giggled and then shook her head playfully at her wife's goofy behavior. "I think it screams opening night, plus you can give your fans a little teaser by posting a pic of your outfit on your snapchat story."

"Alright, let's do that. Can you take the picture for my snapchat story?" Beca asked, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and giving it to Chloe. Once the redhead took her phone, Beca struck another pose and waited for her to take the picture.

"You're such a weirdo," Chloe said chuckling and smiling at Beca as the girl struck another pose.

"I may be a weirdo, but I'm your weirdo and I know that you love me," Beca said, chuckling. She took her phone back from Chloe and captioned the photo before putting it on her story. "Alright, so we have my outfit picked out. Do you think I should put on some more makeup?"

"I'll just touch it up, we don't have to do too much." Chloe said, helping Beca wit her eyeliner and her mascara. "You look sexy, babe." Chloe mentioned as she got on her knees and re-applied Beca's blush lightly.

"Thank you, babe. You're not looking too bad yourself either," Beca replied with a smile, staying as still as she could while Chloe put on a little more makeup. Once she was done, Beca smiled and leaned in, kissing Chloe's lips. "Thank you for helping me with my outfit and makeup, babe. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do." Chloe said smiling and wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. "You still up for our night on the beach after the concert?"

Beca nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. I'm also still up for the dessert at home if you are," she replied, winking at Chloe as a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I so am baby." Chloe said winking back and leaning in to kiss her. She then check the clock on her phone and took a deep breath. "They are about to open the doors, I'm going to go let our friends in so they can say hi to you. Aubrey, Jesse, your mom and dad, Blaine and Carly, and Chicago and Dallas are all going to come and say hi. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course that's okay. They can't stay for too long, unfortunately. I don't know if my manager would be cool with a bunch of people suddenly showing up and hanging out backstage, so you guys should probably go to your seats after they come say hello. I can have security get you through the lines faster so you can get to your seats," Beca replied.

"That would be great," Chloe said. "I'll go get them," she said smiling before running out into the hall to go get everyone.

Beca stayed in her dressing room while Chloe was gone, grabbing her guitar and making sure that it was tuned up for the show. While she was doing that, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, quietly strumming a few of the guitar's strings.

Chloe walked in and the group of people she named off came in. "The rest of the Bellas are going to see you on other tour dates." Chloe said smiling before she let Beca say hi to everyone and meet Chicago's fiancé Dallas for the first time.

Beca hugged her parents, as well as Aubrey, Jesse, Blaine and Carly before turning to Chicago and Dallas. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Dallas. I'm Beca," Beca said to him, smiling and holding her hand out for him to shake.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Beca! Chicago told me so much about you and Chloe." Dallas said smiling. "I don't really count FaceTime as meeting you, but it's so great to finally meet you in real life."

Beca smiled at how sweet Dallas was. "And I've heard a lot about you from Chicago as well. He couldn't seem to stop talking about you while we were on the USO Tour in Spain," Beca told him. "So, are you guys excited for the show?"

"So excited," Chicago said smiling and hugging Beca. "We haven't been to a concert together since we saw The Beach Boys reunion three years ago in Nashville." He said with a chuckle.

"Well then, Beca will put on a great show for you tonight won't she?" Chloe said turning to her wife.

"I'll do my best. I'm not sure if this show will be able be able to beat The Beach Boys reunion, but I'll certainly try," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"We know you'll be amazing, Beca." Dallas said with a big smile on his face. "My favorite two favorite songs on the album are 'Natalie' or 'Too Much To Ask.' I can't wait to hear you perform them."

"I'm excited to play those ones, too. I'm also going to be playing a couple new songs that I've been working on for while but didn't end up putting on the album, so you guys are going to be the first people to hear them," Beca said with a smile.

"Was that the surprise you were talking about a few weeks ago babe?" Chloe asked with a curious look on her face.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not going to ruin the surprise now when the show starts in an hour," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "But it may or may not be the surprise. That's all I'll give you for now."

Chloe chuckled, smiling at her wife before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "You've always been into mysteries." She stated before everyone said their goodbyes to go to their seats. Chloe stay behind a moment, and took Beca's hand in her own and leaned their foreheads together. "I'm so proud of you. You know that?"

Beca nodded her head, looking down at their hands. "I know that," she said softly, looking back into Chloe's eyes. "Hearing you say that makes me so happy. Everything I do, I do to make you proud," the brunette added.

"Well tonight is for you, so just have fun okay?" Chloe said, looking into Beca's eyes. "Just have the time of your life up there, you love to perform, show them just how much."

Beca nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. She leaned in and connected their lips in a gentle and sweet kiss. "I love you so much, baby. You being here tonight means the world to me," she murmured.

"And I wouldn't miss this for the world." Chloe said before kissing Beca one more time. After a few more minutes of silence and holding each other close, Chloe pulled back. "I'll see you after the show baby." She whispered.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Beca said with a soft smile, leaning in and stealing one last quick kiss from Chloe before her wife started walking towards the door.

Chloe blew Beca a kiss, giggling when the woman caught in her hand and then she headed to her seats with everyone else in the front row.

The show began right on time, with Alessia performing a great opening set. After her set was over, it took the crew about twenty minutes to set up for Beca's set. While Alessia's set was good, nothing could compare to the reaction of the crowd when they heard the opening note of "Sit Still, Look Pretty."

Beca took a deep breath, listening to the opening notes of the song. She was waiting backstage for her cue to go on once the intro to the song stopped playing, and she tapped her foot on the floor in anticipation. The beat continued, the crowd cheering even more as they waited for Beca to go onstage. Then suddenly, the music stopped, and all the lights in the arena shut off as well.

When the lights came back on a few seconds later, Beca was standing in the center of the stage, microphone in hand and ready to sing.

"Could dress up to get love,

But guess what?  
I'm never gonna be that girl

Who's living in a Barbie world

Could wake up in makeup and play dumb

Pretending that I need a boy who's gonna treat me like a toy.

I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things,

Like diamond rings

But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string

This queen don't need a king."

Chloe cheered for her wife and she looked over to see Beca's father and mother smiling up at their daughter while dancing hand in hand. It was perfect. Chloe shed a happy tear before turning to face Beca as the girl continued to sing.

"Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be, cause I don't wanna be

I don't wanna sit still, look pretty."

A smile slowly spread across Beca's face as she sang the words, the nerves she was experiencing earlier completely disappearing. "Come on, Los Angeles! Sing it with me!" The brunette called out into the microphone before going into the second verse.

Chloe's smile couldn't have been any bigger as she cheered on her wife, singing along with her as the rest of the crowd did as well.

"Mr. Right, could be nice, for one night

But then he'd want to take control

And I would rather fly solo

Snow White, she did right in her life,

Had seven men to do the chores

'Cause that's not what a lady's for.

The only thing a guy's gonna give a girl for free is captivity

I love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet

Call me HBIC."

Beca was smiling from ear to ear as she danced along to the song with her backup dancers flanking her on either side, stopping once the song reached the second chorus.

"Oh, I don't know what you've been told

But this gal right here's gonna rule the world

Yeah, that is what I'm gonna be because I wanna be

No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty

You get off on your 9 to 5

Dream of picket fences and trophy wives

But no, I'm never gonna be, cause I don't wanna be

I don't wanna sit still, look pretty."

As the crowd cheered for Beca, Chloe looked around. She saw all the signs and all the smiles and phone lights swaying back and forth in the air. A smile as big as the sun appeared on Chloe's face. The influence Beca had on people was amazing, and she couldn't help but feel so proud to call that twenty-nine year old badass her wife.

Beca sang the chorus a few more times before the music began to fade out, instead replaced by the cheers and screams of the crowd. "How are we doing tonight, Los Angeles?" Beca asked, smiling when she was answered with more cheering. "I just want to say thank you to every single one of you guys for coming out here tonight to help me kick off my tour. This is my first solo concert ever, and it's also my first sold out concert ever. Thank you all so much!"

The crowd cheered Beca on and Chloe was cheering the loudest. When she and Beca made eye contact, Chloe blew a kiss to her wife and smiled proudly at Beca as the girl walked over to the area of the stage where the backup band had set up their instruments and grabbed her guitar. Beca slung the guitar over her shoulder and walked back to the center of the stage. "As a little treat for you guys, I'm going to play a couple of new songs that I've been working on a little later on in the show. Do you like the sound of that?" Beca asked the crowd.

A loud cheer swept through the crown and Chloe couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

About halfway into the show, Beca was sitting at the piano for the first time in the show. The brunette adjusted the microphone and then took a deep breath, finding the position for her hands on the keys before she began to play the opening chords of "Green Light."

"I do my makeup in somebody else's car

We order different drinks at the same bars

I know about what you did and I wanna scream the truth

She thinks you love the beach, you're such a damn liar.

Those great whites, they have big teeth

Hope they bite you

Thought you said you would always be in love

But you're not in love no more

Did it frighten you?

How we kissed when we danced on the light up floor,

On the light up floor.

But I hear sounds in my mind

Brand new sounds in my mind

But honey I'll be seeing you ever I go

But honey I'll be seeing you down every road

I'm waiting for it, that green light

I want it!"

At the end of that song, Beca stood up and grabbed the microphone, motioning for one of the crew members to bring back her guitar. "So I'm going to go a little off-script right now and play one of my new songs for you guys, please bear with me," Beca said with a chuckle, taking her guitar and slinging it around her body. "To give you guys a little background, this is another song that I wrote with the help of the amazingly-talented Ed Sheeran. This one is called 'Lay It All On Me.'"

Chloe smiled at the woman up on stage as she began to play a beautiful melody. Her heart fluttered when Beca began singing the song.

"All alone as you look through the door,

Nothing left to see

If it hurts and you can't take no more,

Lay it all on me

No, you don't have to keep it under lock and key

Cause I will never let you down

And if you can't escape all your uncertainties,

Baby I can show you how

Let my love in, let my love in

Lay your heart on me

If you're hurting, if you're hurting

You can lay it all on me

You can lay it all on me

If you're hurting, if you're hurting

You can lay it all on me."

As the song went on and Beca sang beautifully, Chloe felt her heart melt inside. She knew the song was written for her, like all of Beca's love songs were. And this one was so raw and beautiful, Chloe couldn't help but tear up happily.

As she went into the second verse, Beca stopped playing the guitar and took the microphone from its stand, walking over towards the edge of the stage as she sang a capella.

"If you're scared when you're out on your own,

Just remember me

Cause I won't let you go it alone,

You can lay it all on me

No, you don't have to keep it under lock and key

Cause I will never let you down

And if you can't escape all your uncertainties,

Baby I will show you how."

Beca was now standing at the edge of the stage, looking directly at Chloe as she sang the chorus.

"Let my love in, let my love in

Lay your heart on me

If you're hurting, if you're hurting

You can lay it all on me

You can lay it all on me

If you're hurting, if you're hurting

Yeah you can lay it all on me."

Chloe smiled up at her wife and smiled, wiping a few happy tears as Beca sang to her in front of 21,000 people in that arena. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour, but she didn't mind.

"So if you're hurting, babe

Just let your heart be free

You've got a friend in me

I'll be your shoulder at anytime you need

Baby, I believe

So if you're hurting, babe

Just let your heart be free

You've got a friend in me

I'll be your shoulder at anytime you need

Baby, I believe

That you can lay it all on me."

Beca smiled and reached towards Chloe, holding out a hand for the redhead to take. The crowd cheered for the redhead to take it and Chloe smiled before taking her wife's hand and letting her pull her up onstage as she sang the last bits of the song.

"Let my love in, let my love in

Lay your heart on me

If you're hurting, if you're hurting

You can lay it all on me

You can lay it all, lay it all on me

You can lay it all on me

And if you're hurting, if you're hurting

You can lay it all on me."

Beca sang the last note, gazing into Chloe's eyes and smiling widely as she did so. "I love you," the brunette said before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. The crowd went wild as Beca kissed Chloe on the stage, and Chloe smiled and laughed a little bit before she kissed back and wrapped her arms around the love of her life. Her one and only, Beca Jade Mitchell.

"I love you too, Becs." She said smiling once their lips parted. Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's lips one more time before the redhead walked to the edge of the stage and hopped down, going back to her seat.

The rest of the show flew by in a flash, and soon the crowd was applauding as confetti came floating down from the ceiling at the end of the final song of the night. "Thank you so much, Los Angeles! Tonight was amazing because of you. Everyone drive home safely!" Beca called out, waving at the crowd one last time before she left the stage.

The whole crowd of 21,000 cheered Beca loudly as she left the stage. Chloe watched her wife walk off in style and she chuckled to herself, knowing how unbelievably lucky she was to call that one her one and only.

Beca got backstage, where the crew, dancers, backup band and Alessia had already started to celebrate their successful first show. Beca high fived everyone, smiling widely. "That was awesome, wasn't it?" She said to Alessia.

"That was absolutely incredible! This tour is going to be amazing. I'm so glad that I got asked to be on it," Alessia replied with a smile. They talked for a few more minutes before Beca headed to her dressing room to change out of her outfit and back into her clothes from before.

Soon there was a knock on the door, and when Beca said for them to come in, everyone at the show that Beca had reserved seats for burst into the room cheering and clapping for the girl. Chloe stood at the back, waiting for everyone to give their congrats.

Beca smiled and hugged everyone, taking some pictures with Chicago and Dallas as well before she spotted Chloe. "Hey guys, could you give us a couple minutes?" She asked, everyone nodding and leaving the room so that they were left alone. "Hey, babe," Beca said, smiling at her wife.

"Beca," Chloe said shaking her head and smiled back at her wife. "You were, incredible up there tonight." She said. "I'm at a loss for words." She said, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Did you like the new song?" Beca asked her when they pulled away from the embrace. "In case you couldn't tell, I wrote it for you."

"I loved it, Beca." Chloe said genuinely. "I loved it, so much. You certainly have a gift when it comes to music." She added, smiling and leaning her forehead to Beca's. "Your parents, they are so proud of who you've become Beca. I looked over at them multiple times during the concert, and they were either cheering you or smiling up at you. I could've sworn I saw your father shed a few tears of joy."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I had a feeling that would happen," she said with a chuckle. "I remember seeing the look on his face when we won the ICCAs the first time. He looked so proud of me," Beca said, smiling as she recalled that memory. "So I just have to get changed and pack up my guitar and other stuff, and then we'll be good to go to the beach."

"Great, I'll be waiting in the staff parking lot by your car." Chloe said smiling, she kissed Beca one more time. "And you may want to say goodbye to everyone else, you won't be seeing them for awhile either."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'll make sure to say goodbye to them after I pack up my stuff," she said, smiling at Chloe. "I'm really looking forward to our night together, baby," she added.

"Me too," Chloe said smiling as well. She then leaned in and kissed Beca softly, tugging gently at the hem of Beca's plaid shirt before pulling back, knowing she left Beca with the taste of her lips. "I'll meet you out back," she said with a wink before walking out of the room.

Once Chloe left her dressing room, Beca changed out of her outfit and packed up her guitar, giving her stuff to one of the crew members so they could load it up onto the truck which would be driving to Las Vegas, where their next show was. Beca then went out into the hallway, where she found Aubrey, Jesse, Blaine, Carly, her parents and Chicago and Dallas all waiting for her. "Hey, guys. Thanks so much for coming to the show tonight. It really means a lot to me," Beca said with a smile.

Jesse smiled and walked over to his best friend and gave her a hug. "We're so proud of you Beca, that show was amazing." He said as he pulled back. He then handed her a gift wrapped box. "We figured you could use this on the road, go ahead and open it." He said. Inside was a songwriting journal with a white leather cover, and a few black music notes on the front. "Sheet music and everything."

Beca smiled as she looked at the gift Jesse gave her. "Wow, this is really awesome. Thank you so much," she said, hugging Jesse a second time. "I'll definitely be able to get some good use out of this, that's for sure."

"We're glad that you like it," Aubrey said smiling. "We thought it'd be handy while your on the road and you get an idea for a song." She added when Beca gave her a hug of thanks.

"I really appreciate this. It's a really nice songwriting notebook. Thanks again," Beca said to the blonde with a smile, hugging her a second time.

"You're welcome," Aubrey said smiling and in unison with her husband.

"Beca, we have a little going away gift for you as well." Her mother said, walking up to Beca with a box inside her hand.

"We hope that you'll wear it onstage." John said.

When Beca opened it, a beautiful silver and rectangular locket was inside. And when it was opened, Beca saw it had three sides and a picture of Chloe in the middle, with a picture of Noah on the left, and Charlie on the right. "Do you like it sweetheart?" Holly asked.

"Mom, Dad, I-" Beca said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much. I'll wear it onstage for every show," she said, smiling at her parents before looking back to the locket.

"We're glad that you love it," Holly said smiling and kissing her daughters cheek. "Now they can be with you even when you're on tour."

Beca nodded, smiling before unclamping the locket and then putting it around her neck. "You guys didn't really have to get me these gifts. I really appreciate it."

"You're going on your first ever tour as an artist, that's huge." Chicago said smiling. "Of course you deserve some going away presents."

Beca nodded, looking at the gifts that her parents and Jesse and Aubrey had gotten her. "I'm going to miss you all so much over the next four months," she said, smiling sadly at them.

"We are going to miss you as well sweetheart," John said hugging his daughter. "Just make to post a lot of pictures so we know how everything is going."

"I will️. Could you spend some time with Chloe and the twins while I'm gone? I know that they're going to have a hard time with me not there, and it would be great if I knew that someone was helping them if they need it," Beca said to her father.

"Of course, we were planning on that. We know Chloe's still recovering from the trial and everything else." Holly said. "We'll be there to help her along the way."

Beca smiled, hugging her mother and then her father. "Thank you, that means a lot to me," she told them. She took her phone from her pocket and checked the time. "I should probably get going now. Thanks again for coming to see the show tonight. I'll give you all some updates as the tour goes on," Beca said, giving everyone one last hug.

Everyone said goodbye to Beca one more time before the girl met Chloe out by the car. Chloe smiled as Beca tossed her the keys. "Hey, you ready for this baby?"

"Of course I'm ready," Beca replied with a smile as she opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat of her car.

Chloe smiled and turned on the car. "Alright then, let's get this last night together started."

 **Hey guys! We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. We've gotten some review lately about how that whole Dale situation was unnecessary. But my co-writer and I talked and we knew that some of the situations were unrealistic before we typed it. This isn't completely non-fiction , there are fictional elements in this story. Yes, Chloe interrupting a lawyer in court wasn't very realistic and wouldn't have happened in real life, but it's only something we did to make the scene so intense. Also, Chloe is nowhere near over the whole situation yet. Everyone has good and bad times when overcoming these situations. We're sorry if it upset some of you and we hope that these next few chapters reel you back in.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: I'll Miss You Like Crazy

Chapter 29: I'll Miss You Like Crazy

They were in the car on their way to the beach, Beca looking out of the window as Chloe drove them. The brunette was holding one of the redhead's hands, running her thumb over the back of her hand. The car ride was mostly silent, Beca slowly coming to the realization that these next few hours were going to be the last she spent with Chloe for the next four months.

Chloe reached over and took Beca's hand in her own while her other hand stayed on the steering wheel. "So, once we get to the beach what do you want to do? Go swimming? Take a walk along the shoreline, build a sandcastle in the moonlight."

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "We can do whatever you want to, babe. I'm fine with whatever as long as I get to spend time with you," the brunette replied with a soft smile.

"Alright then, I saw we go swimming for a little while, then walk along the shoreline to dry off. We'll stop at our favorite taco truck and get some tacos to eat and then build a sandcastle." Chloe said smiling. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, babe," Beca said, bringing Chloe's hand up to her mouth and kissing it. They got to the beach a few minutes later, parking their car before getting out and walking towards the shore. "I don't think I've ever been to a beach this late at night," Beca said.

"I haven't either, this should be fun." Chloe said smiling and taking Beca's hand once they got out of the car.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the water, and Beca smiled softly, squeezing Chloe's hand gently. "This is so beautiful. It's just so quiet and peaceful at this time," she said, watching as some small waves rolled onto the sand.

"It is, isn't it?" Chloe said smiling. "I used to go to the beach at night when lived back home. It was always with my friends and we would do all sorts of stuff." She said smiling to herself. "One time, we got to witness a hatching of little baby sea turtles."

"Wait, for real? That's so cool!" Beca said with wide eyes and a big smile. "One of my favorite memories as a kid was going to a zoo with my mom and seeing some little chicks hatch. They were just so fuzzy and small and adorable," the brunette said, her smile growing wider.

"Jeez, I should've known that you were gay in the first place." Chloe said with a chuckle. "Since you like 'chicks' so much." She emphasized the word chicks and giggles as they drew closer to the water. Chloe took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in a push-up bra and matching underwear.

Beca took off her shoes and then her shirt, following Chloe into the water. "Ooh, it's really cold," the brunette said with a chuckle as she waded our towards the redhead.

"Aren't you gonna take off your jeans? They take forever to dry." Chloe said smiling at her wife and biting her lip as the girl came over to her. "I mean you do you, I was just curious."

"I have other pairs of jeans that I can wear," Beca replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "To me, it sounds like someone wants me to take off my jeans," the brunette added, raising an eyebrow at Chloe.

"I just think you'd be more comfortable without them," Chloe said shrugging at Beca before sending a lip bite and a wink her way. "It's up to you though," she said swimming away.

Beca chuckled as Chloe swam away from her. "We are so not going to do this," the brunette said, shaking her head and swimming after her wife. She caught up to her, only to have her swim away once again. "Hey! Get back here!"

Chloe chuckled. "You'll have to catch me first babe." She said as she swam out a little further to where the water came up to her mid stomach.

Beca continued to chase after Chloe, swimming after her until the water was up to her shoulders. "I don't want to go further out than this, babe. I'm not the world's greatest swimmer, and the water is getting pretty deep," Beca told her.

"Don't worry, I didn't plan on going out any further," Chloe said smiling as the water was getting pretty deep for her as well. "Now come here, cutie." She said, gesturing for Beca to come closer to her.

"Okay, but you better not swim away from me again," Beca said with a chuckle as she swam towards her wife.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and smiled when the girl came towards her. "You were incredible tonight babe," she murmured before pressing a kiss on Beca's lips.

"Thank you, babe," Beca mumbled back, smiling as their lips connected. She pulled away after a few moments to catch her breath, gazing into Chloe's eyes lovingly.

"Did you have fun tonight? It looked like you were having the time of your life up there." Chloe said smiling gently before leaning their foreheads together.

"I did have the time of my life up there. It was so much fun. Sometimes I forget how much I love performing, but being up on that stage reminded me of how thrilling it is," Beca replied, closing her eyes as they leaned their foreheads together.

"You're going to light the world up on this tour, I have a good feeling about that." Chloe mentioned, kissing Beca's nose.

Beca smiled and chuckled a little at Chloe's words. "I'm certainly going to try to light the world up," she said, opening her eyes and looking into Chloe's. "I'm really excited to go on tour, but I also don't want to leave at the same time."

"Well, it's like you said," Chloe started, tucking Beca's hair back. "'It'll be over before you know, and soon you'll be back home.'" Chloe said. "I'll be counting down the days until you come back home on that calendar we made with all the pictures from the Bellas and our wedding." She said smiling.

Beca smiled back at Chloe, looking down for a few moments. "Thank you so much for being so supportive of me," the brunette said, looking back up at the redhead. "You've always supported me and my career, and that means so much to me. It really does."

"You've supported my dreams just as much as I've supported yours." Chloe said. "This is going to be amazing for you, and I'm not going to stand in the way of things. Just don't have too much fun without me." She added with a cute wink and a silly smile.

"Don't worry, I won't," Beca said with a chuckle. "It's not going to be as fun as it could be if you were with me."

"Well, on your next tour, you can definitely count on me being there." Chloe answered, leaning in and kissing her wife again.

Beca smiled at Chloe's response, leaning into the kiss and only breaking it to catch her breath. The brunette smiled at her wife, gazing into her eyes. "You make me so happy, baby. I've never been happier than when I'm with you," she whispered softly.

"Well I'd hope so." Chloe giggled. "It wouldn't be good if you married someone who didn't make you happy."

"Yeah, you have a point there," Beca said, smiling at Chloe's cute little giggle. "I was just letting you know in case you forgot, that's all."

"I could never forget that, Becs." Chloe said softly. "Because you make me feel the same way."

Beca smiled, slowly leaning in and brushing her lips against Chloe's. "I don't know what I did, but I must have done something good for the universe to reward me by allowing us to meet."

After spending a good amount of time in the water, the two girls got out and wrapped themselves in towels before walking along the shore. They headed towards their favorite taco truck and looked out at the crashing waves and the incredible full moon.

They got their tacos and walked back towards the beach, sitting down and starting to eat their food. "Thank you for bringing me out here tonight. This is really nice," Beca said as she took a bite out of her taco.

"I just wanted you to have a good last night before you left on your big tour." Chloe said, taking a bite out of one of her tacos. "Plus, I just wanted you all to myself before you left. Since I'm going to be missing you the most, with the twins and your parents coming in close at second."

Beca nodded her head, taking another bite out of her taco and washing it down her throat with a sip of water. "Well this isn't just a good last night. This is perfect," she replied, turning her head and smiling at Chloe.

"I'm glad you think so babe." Chloe said taking Beca's hands and squeezing it three times to say "I love you." She then took a bite of food and smiled. "This is perfect." She mentioned.

A few minutes later, they finished their tacos and Beca got up to throw away their trash. When she came back, she held out her hand for Chloe to take. "We're going to make a sandcastle now, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me!" Chloe said smiling and helping Beca stand up before they made their way to a nice damp part of the sand. "What kind of theme should we go for?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I'm cool with whatever theme. All the sandcastles I've ever made have just been kinda random."

The redhead smiled and then started digging a moat in the sand. "Alright then, let's improvise!" She stated with a smiled.

Beca sat down next to Chloe, helping her make the moat. "We probably should've brought some buckets or something to help make the sand castle," she said with a chuckle.

"Probably, but this way we'll have to be more inventive with our ideas." Chloe said cutely smiling before they finished digging the moat.

Beca moved some of the leftover sand that was in the moat to the side so that water could fill it. "Alright, what do we want to make next?" She asked.

"Maybe we start building the base of the castle? Does that sound good?" Chloe asked, standing up and brushing the sand off of her knees.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Beca replied, taking some sand and putting it in a small pile to start the base of the sand castle. Chloe gave her a hand and then they started building the bottom part of the castle.

Once they made the base of the castle, Beca grabbed some more sand and began to make a tower. "How many towers do you want there to be, babe? We can make as many as you want."

"How about four? That sounds like a good number to me." Chloe said starting to build the tower at the front left corner of the castle. "I'll work on this one and you can work on any one of the other towers."

"Sounds good," Beca said, starting to make the tower for the front right corner of the castle. After finishing that tower, the brunette started working on the tower for the back right corner. Chloe did the same once she finished her first tower, smiling at Beca whenever they caught each other's gaze.

"Both of your towers look good," Chloe mentioned as she got close to finishing her last tower.

"So do yours," Beca said, smiling as she watched Chloe put the finishing touches on her tower. The brunette looked at the four towers, adding some more sand here and there. "Alright, now that we have the towers done, what's next?"

"The walls of the castle should probably happen next," Chloe mentioned once she stood up and took a look at what they had so far. "Then we can decorate it," she said smiling.

"We'll have to take some pictures of it too. We don't want to have it wash away and not have anything to remind us of our first time making a sand castle together," Beca said with a smile, taking some sand and piling it up to start making one of the walls.

"Wow, out of all the times we've come to the beach we never made a sandcastle together?" Chloe said smiling and chuckling her herself. "That's pretty funny."

"Yeah, it is. You would've thought we would have made a sand castle by now. I guess that just makes this sand castle all the more special," Beca replied with a smile.

"I'd have to agree with you there babe." Chloe said smiling and wrapping her arm around Beca's shoulder, kissing her cheek. They then started building the walls of the castle together.

After they finished the walls, Beca looked at the castle and thought of ways they could decorate it. "What do you think we should do for some decorations? I was thinking that we could try to make a little flag for the top of the castle."

"That sounds great. I'm gonna go look for some sea shells and stick to carve little sand bricks into the castle." Chloe said with a cute smile before going to look for seashells.

While Chloe walked along the shoreline looking for seashells, Beca worked on making the flag, finding a small stick as well as a leaf. She put the stick at the top of the tallest tower, poking a hole in the leaf so that it would hang from the stick. When Chloe got back with the seashells, Beca showed off the flag. "It's not the greatest flag that's ever been put on a castle, but it'll do," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"I think it looks perfect for the castle." Chloe said giggling along with her wife before she carefully carved the bricks on the castle and then placed the seashells on them.

Beca stood back and watched as Chloe decorated the castle, smiling. When the redhead finished, the brunette took out her phone and took a few pictures of the castle. "I think it looks absolutely perfect, babe. We did a good job," she said to her wife.

"Our first ever sandcastle together." Chloe said before she grabbed her polaroid camera. "Come here, I want us to take a photo." She said smiling. "One for the night before you leave, and one on the night you get back."

"Alright," Beca said, walking over to Chloe and standing next to her so they could take the picture. Once they did, Beca waited for the camera to print the picture, smiling when she saw it. "Wow, that turned out to be a really nice picture," she said with a smile.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca's lips softly. "We make everything beautiful babe. We're just an amazingly-cute couple."

"I can't disagree with that statement," Beca murmured back against Chloe's lips, smiling and leaning in for a second kiss. Chloe got a picture of them with her polaroid as they kiss and she smiled once they pulled apart.

"I love you, you know that?" Chloe whispered softly. "And I know I'll miss you like crazy once you take off on that plane."

Beca nodded, looking down for a few moments. "I'm going to miss you like crazy too," she whispered back, taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and linking their fingers together.

"So? Are you ready to head back?" Chloe asked, a small smirk spreading across her face.

"I don't know, that depends on what we're going to do once we get home. Could you give me any insights?" Beca asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

The redhead smiled and placed her hands on Beca's waist, pulling her close and kissing her lips passionately. Her thigh went in between Beca's legs and she softly started grinding it against the crotch of Beca's jeans. "Does that give you an idea?"

Beca weakly nodded her head, whimpering a little. "Y-yeah, I have an idea now," she stuttered, biting down on her lip to keep herself from moaning.

Chloe giggle before pulling Beca to the car. They then got in the car and drove home. The tension between them was insane right then; all Chloe wanted was to rip off Beca's clothes and do things to her that would blow her mind. Once they pulled into the garage of their house, Chloe giggled and pulled Beca in the house. As soon as they were inside, Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss as they made their way to the stairs, never letting their lips break contact. "Mmm," Chloe hummed as they kissed and walked up the stairs, only focused on each other.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Beca picked Chloe up and wrapped the redhead's legs around her waist as she walked towards their bedroom, making Chloe giggle. Their lips were still connected in a passionate kiss, and Beca didn't plan on breaking that kiss anytime soon. Beca opened the door to their room, not bothering to close it behind her as she carried Chloe over to their bed and lay her down gently.

"Come here, babe." Chloe murmured as she pulled Beca down on top of her, letting the kissing recommence. Her hands ran up and down Beca's back and she moaned as Beca began to grind on her.

Beca moved her lips from Chloe's lips to her neck, grinding her hips against hers at the same time. The brunette smirked when she heard the redhead moan. "You like that, huh?"

All the redhead could do was nod weakly and grind along with Beca's hips to create pleasure for the both of them as they started to dry hump. "Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty."

"And I love it when you moan because of me. It really turns me on," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, nibbling on it a little before she moved to the weak spot behind Chloe's ear, leaving both kisses and hickeys as she continued to grind her hips against the redhead's.

"Fucking hell, Becs." Chloe whimpered, grabbing Beca's ass and pushing her hips more against her. "I want to grind on top of you babe," she growled in Beca's ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

Beca was surprised by the tone of Chloe's voice, letting out a soft moan. She then flipped their positions so that Chloe was now on top, and the brunette pulled her into a rough kiss.

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed into the kiss. She then began to roll her hips against Beca's, moaning in Beca's ear to tease her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight baby, you'll be having sexy dreams about me while you're on tour." She whispered before sucking on Beca's pulse point.

Beca whimpered at Chloe's words, feeling herself getting more and more turned on by the second. "Please don't tease me too much, baby. I don't know how long I'll last if you do," the brunette murmured, turning her head to the side to give her wife better access to her neck.

"I always get so hot when you sing baby, it turns me on." Chloe muttered, groaning and moaning as she sucked a hickey into Beca's skin under her ear. "Sometimes, I touch myself because your voice is so sensual and it makes me weak." She whispered, knowing she was driving Beca crazy.

"Shit," Beca groaned, Chloe's words driving her crazy just like she intended for them to. Beca's breath hitched as she felt Chloe leave another hickey on her skin, and she let out a long moan. "Fuck, Chlo, that's so good," she muttered under her breath. Chloe brought her thigh up in between Beca's legs like she had at the beach and began grinding it against Beca's crotch while she pinned one of Beca's arms down. Her other hand cupped Beca's cheek and she moved her lips back onto Beca's.

"What are you craving right now babe?" Chloe murmured against Beca's lips, slipping her tongue into Beca's mouth while she continued to grind her thigh up against Beca's covered core.

"I want you, baby. I want you so bad. I need you," Beca mumbled back against her lips, cupping Chloe's face with her hands as the redhead's tongue explored her mouth.

"You were so fucking hot up there tonight, babe." Chloe whispered before she unbuttoned Beca's shirt and sat her up to pull it off and throw it to the floor. Their lips never left each other's the entire time and Chloe ran her hands over Beca's bra, massaging her breasts as she did so.

Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's back, her fingernails digging into the redhead's skin. "Chlo, I need you," the brunette whined, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the pillows of their bed.

"I know babe, hold on a little longer," Chloe whispered as she pulled Beca's pants and underwear off at the same time, leaving her only clad in her bra. Her lips trailed over Beca's chest and she sucked a hickey right under her breast.

Beca moaned loudly as Chloe's lips traveled over her skin and she ran her fingers through the redhead's hair, tugging at the ends of it whenever she felt Chloe nip at her skin with her teeth. "Fucking hell, baby, you're so good at this."

"I'm going to be so good, you'll be moaning my name in your sleep for the next four months." Chloe whispered as her wife's body squirmed underneath her touch. She left a hickey on Beca's hip like she always did, smirking at the moans coming out of Beca's mouth.

Beca closed her eyes, biting down on her lip to try and keep herself quiet. She pushed Chloe's head down, loving the feeling of her lips on her skin. Beca couldn't restrain herself any longer, letting out a moan as Chloe's lips traveled lower and lower.

"Fuck, I can feel how hot you are for me babe." Chloe whispered as she kissed up Beca's inner thighs.

"It's not my fault that you're so good at this and can get me worked up so easily," Beca mumbled back, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly as the anticipation continued to build.

"You do the same to me babe," Chloe whispered before pulling Beca's legs down so Beca's core was closer to her face. She then teasingly ran her tongue up and down Beca's inner thighs.

Beca groaned, starting to become impatient with all the teasing that Chloe was doing. "Come on, babe," she whined, squirming a little as Chloe's tongue continued to run up and down her inner thighs.

A huge smirk spread across Chloe's face before she pulled back, got on her knees, and picked Beca's legs up to wrap them around her head so her body was lifted at an angle. Chloe gave Beca what she desperately needed, and place her mouth on Beca's clit, sucking softly as her hands gripped her waist to hold her up.

"Oh shit," Beca gasped, closing her eyes and moaning when Chloe finally put her mouth where she needed it most. The brunette let out another long moan, pushing Chloe's head down closer to her core. "Shit baby, keep going," she whispered. Chloe lay Beca's legs back down on the bed, keeping her mouth on Beca's clit as she set them gently on the covers.

"You taste so, so good babe." Chloe murmured against Beca's core, flicking her tongue around Beca's folds, smirking when she heard the girl moan. With each stroke of her tongue, Chloe went slower to give Beca incredible pleasure.

With each stroke of Chloe's tongue, Beca began to feel her walls clenching up, and she bit down on her lip to stop herself from reaching her climax too soon. As Chloe's strokes got slower and slower, Beca only began to moan more, loving the pleasure that Chloe was giving her. Chloe then licked a couple fingers, and pushed them inside of Beca, making the girl moan even louder.

"You like that babe?" Chloe mumbled as she sucked on Beca's wet folds and flicked her tongue around while her fingers began to thrust at a really perfect pace.

Beca just nodded her head, tugging at the ends of Chloe's red hair as the redhead's fingers began to build up a steady pace. "Chlo, I'm getting close," Beca whispered, struggling to catch her breath as she let out another moan. The redhead smiled and moved her lips to Beca's inner thighs as she thrusted her fingers hard and fast.

"Hold on a little longer baby," Chloe said, sucking hickeys into Beca's thigh as her fingers did their job very, very well. She then replace her fingers and pushed her tongue inside of Beca's core, starting to thrust in and out with her tongue while she kept Beca's legs spread wide open with her hands.

"Fucking hell, babe! I'm so close!" Beca moaned loudly, her hands gripping onto the sheets of the bed so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Each thrust of Chloe's tongue sent Beca closer to her climax. "Fuck, baby! I'm almost there!"

"Do it babe, cum for me." Chloe moaned against her core before continuing to thrust in and out with her tongue. She knew Beca was close so she pulled the girl closer by her legs and shoved her tongue deeper, knowing it would send Beca over the top.

Moments later, Beca finally reached her climax. "Shit! Chloe!" She yelled out, moaning as the redhead continued to thrust her tongue as she came down from her high. Beca closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to catch her breath as Chloe's lips trailed back up her body and then met her lips in a kiss. The redhead made sure to clean Beca up before kissing a slow trail back up to her lips.

"You hitting your climax is the hottest sound I've ever heard, apart from you singing." Chloe whispered, smiling when Beca sucked some of the leftovers off of her lips. A moan escaped her lips when Beca's hand suddenly dropped between their two bodies and trailed along her inner thigh. Chloe pulled Beca up so she was sitting on Beca's lap. "What are you going to do to me baby?" She asked before biting her own bottom lip curiously.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It depends on what you want me to do," Beca replied, leaning in and kissing Chloe's lips as she started to massage Chloe's inner thigh with her hand. This made the redhead close her eyes and whimper softly before kissing her wife on the lips softly.

"I want you to do everything, baby. Make me want you to come back home as soon as possible." Chloe muttered against her lips. "Make me scream so loud that these soundproof walls are tested to their limits."

Beca smirked at Chloe's words. "Well I'll do my best," she murmured back, pulling away from the kiss and moving her lips to the redhead's neck. Chloe pressed Beca's head against her neck, enjoying the feeling of Beca's lips on her neck immensely.

"You'll be amazing Beca, you always are." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's cheek before letting her take full control. A soft moan escaped her lips as Beca continued to massage her inner thighs.

"I'm going to be the best I ever have been tonight since I won't be seeing you for four months," Beca whispered in her ear as she left a hickey near Chloe's weak spot.

"God, fuck I believe it baby." Chloe moaned, grabbing Beca's hair and throwing her head back, slowly giving Beca more access to her neck and collarbone.

Beca trailed her lips across Chloe's neck and collarbone, leaving both kisses and hickeys as she made sure not an inch of her skin was left untouched. The brunette then pulled the redhead's shirt over her head, kissing down her chest after she threw the shirt onto the floor. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair, pushing Beca's lips against the skin of her chest. The speed of her heart was rising, and the anticipation was growing as well. "Oh Beca, baby." She moaned.

"Say my name again baby," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, biting down on her earlobe. She began to grind her hips against Chloe's, creating friction between their bodies as she continued to nibble on her ear. "Say my name."

"Oh my God, fucking hell!" Chloe moaned, as she straddled Beca and the brunette was grinding underneath her, she could help but moan and whimper as their centres hit together in the most pleasurable way possible. "Fuck, Beca!" She moaned, biting her lip.

Beca smirked as Chloe moaned her name, and she nipped at the redhead's skin. She ran her hands up and down her back, finding her bra strap and unclipping it. She tossed it onto the floor beside her shirt, beginning to massage the redhead's breasts. "You like this, don't you?" Beca murmured.

"Is that even a question baby?" Chloe moaned, a little louder this time as Beca's talented hands kneaded her breasts. "Bless the bakery that you worked at in high school that made you good with your hands." She mumbled, arching her back, wanting more and more contact as the seconds dragged on. "Fuck, yes Beca!"

Beca continued to knead Chloe's breasts, smirking each time Chloe let out a moan. "I bet you want me to touch you so bad. I bet you're so wet for me already. Is that true?" Beca whispered, nipping at Chloe's skin with her teeth.

All Chloe could do at this point was nod her head weakly and whimper in pleasure. "Fuck, I'm going to miss this." She moaned and kissed the side of Beca's head as her lips continued to make trails along her chest, shoulders and collarbones. "I'm so wet for you baby," she mumbled.

"I'm not gonna make you wait much longer, babe. I promise," Beca whispered to her. She moved her hands from Chloe's breasts back to her inner thighs, running her hands up and down and leaving scratch marks with her fingernails.

"Shit, babe." Chloe groaned, she leaned down muffled her moans in Beca's shoulder. She could feel her body aching in anticipation. "I need to be naked babe," she moaned, fumbling with her jean shorts.

Beca unbuttoned the redhead's jean shorts and slid them down her legs, pulling her underwear down as well. "Where do you want me to touch you?" She asked.

"Babe, please. You know where I need you to touch me." Chloe groaned, getting more excited by the minute. Her hips bucked involuntarily towards Beca as their naked bodies were flushed against each other.

Beca's fingers moved closer to Chloe's core, dragging her nails along her skin and leaving more scratches. The anticipation continued to build until Beca started to toy around with Chloe's bundle of nerves, getting an instant moan from the redhead. "Tell me how this is, baby," Beca mumbled, moving her lips to Chloe's neck.

Chloe began to grind against Beca's fingers while she sat on Beca's lap, moaning at the soft yet very pleasurable feeling of Beca's fingers toying with her core.

Hearing Chloe's moan of approval, Beca then inserted two fingers inside of her, beginning to thrust at a slow pace. Her lips continued to kiss the redhead's neck, and she left a trail of kisses and hickeys across her collarbone before switching to the other side of her neck.

"Shit," Chloe gasped, feeling her body tense up as Beca's fingers began to thrust inside of her. She then loosened up and allowed Beca's pace to pick up. The redhead began to bounce on Beca's fingers as she straddled her lap, constant moans escaping her lips as Beca sat there marking her skin up with multiple hickeys. Chloe knew that Beca loved seeing her like this, and the faster Beca went with her fingers, the more turned on she became.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Beca mumbled, running her tongue over the most recent hickey she had left on Chloe's collarbone. She continued to thrust her fingers into the redhead, knowing that each thrust was sending Chloe closer and closer to her climax. "How close are you babe?" Beca asked, pushing a third finger inside of her.

"I need more," Chloe moaned, knowing that one more of Beca's fingers and some tugging at her g spot would do the trick. Her hips bucked and bounce on Beca's fingers as Beca continued to pleasure her. "Shit, ahhh fuck! Beca, yes!"

Beca added another finger, thrusting harder and deeper than she had been before. The brunette felt the redhead's walls begin to clench up around her fingers, and she knew that she was getting close to her climax. "Come on, baby. You're almost there. I know how bad you want to let go," Beca whispered, kissing Chloe's lips softly.

"Fuck," Chloe moaned, feeling her body clench up in pleasure. "I'm so close baby. Go as hard as you can, oh my god!" She screamed, feeling her body inch closer and closer to climax.

Spurred on by Chloe's moans and screams, Beca went harder like she asked. Her lips were still on the redhead's lips, and Beca kissed her passionately, sliding her tongue on her bottom lip. "I love you so so much, baby," Beca mumbled against her lips, continuing to thrust hard with her fingers.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe screamed, hitting her climax after a few more thrusts from Beca's fingers. "Fucking hell! Yes!" She screamed, burying her head in Beca's neck to drown out her moans.

Beca helped her wife ride out her high, leaving soft kisses along her neck. Beca stopped thrusting with her fingers after a while, running her hands up and down Chloe's back. "How was that, babe?" She asked, smiling softly and taking deep breaths to catch her breath.

"Babe it was incredible, but could you give me head just to soothe me a little?" Chloe asked sweetly, holding Beca's head against her neck. Beca never ceased to make her feel amazing, and even simple things like her neck kisses were some of Chloe's favorite things in the world.

"Of course I can," Beca replied, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and then flipping their positions so she was now on top. The brunette gently lay Chloe back onto the bed and began to trail her lips down her body towards her core. Chloe smiled softly and ran her hands through Beca's hair as the woman's lips travel gently across her skin.

Beca was so smooth whenever it came to their relations in the bedroom, one of those moments in particular was when she grabbed Chloe's waist and flipped them over so she could deliver proper treatment. Chloe sighed with content as Beca's lips got ever so close to her core.

Beca's lips soon made their way to her core, and the brunette began to suck on the redhead's wet folds before starting to swirl her tongue around in them. "Mmm, you taste so good, baby."

"Shit," Chloe gasped. She held Beca's head in place with her hand, and her fingers ran through her hair as the brunette started giving her head.

Beca then started to thrust her tongue at a slow pace, gradually picking up the speed. She felt Chloe push her head down again, and she knew that her wife was enjoying the pleasure she was giving her.

"Oh my god," Chloe breathed out softly, trying to keep her breathing under control. Beca was so good at this, and she always knew how to drive Chloe insane. Her nails softly scratched against Beca's scalp and as she watched Beca give her head, making direct eye contact with her at some points. "Fuck, babe." She whimpered before gasping.

Beca smirked when she heard Chloe gasp, continuing to thrust her tongue in and out of the redhead's folds. Beca then took one of Chloe's hands in her own, linking their fingers together and squeezing her hand gently while looking up into Chloe's blue eyes. Chloe bit her lip at Beca's motions as the brunette continued to pleasure her. "You're so good at this babe, so good." She moaned.

The redhead arched her back and scoot her body even closer to Beca's touch, needing more as time went on. Beca continued to give Chloe incredible head, only a few more strokes of her tongue needed to send the redhead over the edge.

After the redhead came down from her high, Beca kissed back up her body, finishing it off with a sweet peck on the lips. Beca laid down beside Chloe, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. "How was that?" She murmured softly.

"Amazing, as usual." Chloe muttered, catching her breath as Beca's lips touched hers. "You taste like me." She said with a cute laugh once Beca's arms had wrapped around her and their naked bodies lay next to each other.

"I wonder why that is," Beca said with a chuckle, smiling and leaning into the kiss. When their lips parted, Beca gazed into Chloe's eyes and leaned their foreheads together. "I love you so much, Chlo," she whispered.

"Becs, I love you too. So, so much." Chloe whispered back. She didn't want to close her eyes because she knew that would mean that Beca's departure for the tour would come quicker.

Beca ran her fingers over Chloe's skin, absentmindedly tracing shapes as well. "Thank you for tonight, baby. Spending tonight with you was amazing," Beca said after a short period of silence between them.

"Thank you for loving me," Chloe whispered back once again. "Thank you for asking me to marry you and thank you for being the most amazing wife that I thought I could only dream of." She added, leaning her forehead against Beca's as they lay there next to each other.

Beca smiled, closing her eyes for a few moments. "Thank you for loving me and supporting me through everything. I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't have you by my side," the brunette murmured back.

"Neither would I," Chloe murmured. "I love you, Beca, and I'm never going to stop loving you, no matter what." She whispered, burying her face in Beca's neck. "Just come back to me as soon as possible okay?"

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead softly. "I promise that I'll be back home as soon as I can be, babe. I promise," she replied, running her fingers through the redhead's hair.

They spent the rest of the night together, getting as much in as they could before it was time to get up and get ready for Beca to leave on her tour. It was filled with occasional make out sessions and deep talks, and some moments of silence where they held each other tight but neither of them ever fell asleep.

The light of the morning sun came streaming in through the window too soon for their liking, and Beca sat up in their bed and rubbed her eyes. The brunette went to get out of bed, feeling Chloe's arms tighten around her waist and pull her back. "Babe, I've got to get up and start getting ready," Beca told her in a soft voice.

"I know, I just don't want you to." The redhead murmured, holding Beca close for awhile longer before she let her wife get out of bed. Chloe then got up with Beca and got dressed, helping her do some last minute packing before driving to Beca's parents' house to pick up the twins, since they had picked them up from the babysitter after Beca's show.

After getting dressed and making sure that she had packed everything she needed, Beca went to the kitchen and started to make some scrambled eggs and bacon for them to have with breakfast. While the food was cooking, she started making a fresh pot of coffee for them to have with their breakfast. Chloe was tending to the twins as they woke up, feeding them both in a span of fifteen minutes.

She then brought them into the kitchen, putting them in their swings before walking over and wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. Chloe lay her head on Beca's shoulder and placed a couple kisses on the back of her neck. "I'm going to miss you so much baby."

"I'm going to miss you too," Beca replied, turning around and kissing Chloe on the lips for a few moments before turning back to the food.

"You perform in Las Vegas tonight, and then Sacramento tomorrow. Then you head to Boise, Portland, and Seattle after that, right?" Chloe asked, still holding her wife close with her hands resting on her stomach.

Beca nodded, smiling and leaning back into Chloe's embrace. "I'm going up the West coast, doing a couple shows in Canada, then I'm coming back to the United States to finish out the North American leg of the tour," she told her wife.

"Hmmm, that sounds exciting." Chloe said smiling before she kissed Beca's cheek. "Where are you headed after that? I can't quite remember." She said scrunching her face cutely.

"After we finish the North American leg, we're going to Central and South America, and then Europe, Asia and Australia after that," Beca said, smiling and kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Where are you most excited to go?" Chloe asked, letting Beca move away from the stove so she could plate their food. She poured herself some coffee and put a little mint creamer in it while she listened to her wife.

"I've always wanted to go to Asia just to see what it's like over there, so I'm excited to go there. I'm excited to go to all the different places, really," Beca answered, serving the eggs and bacon onto some plates once they finished cooking. She brought the plates out, giving Chloe her food first before she sat down to eat.

"You'll have to tell me places you loved visiting the most, and then we can put it down as future vacation options." Chloe said smiling.

Beca nodded, taking a bite out of her scrambled eggs. "Yeah, I'll let you know. We'll be able to go on more vacations once the twins get older," she said, smiling at her wife.

"I agree." Chloe said smiling. "I also think that we should have a couple vacations just the two of us." She said with a cute smile. "You could pick some good areas for our family to visit and then maybe some places that would be fun for just you and me." She added before winking at her wife and taking a bite of her food.

They continued to talk while they ate their breakfast, occasionally looking over at Charlie and Noah, who were sitting in their swings. After breakfast, Beca washed the dishes and then walked out on the back deck, looking out at the ocean waves.

"The view of the ocean is something you're going to miss, I'm guessing." Chloe said, bringing Charlie and Noah out with her. It was almost 8:00 a.m, the time that Beca was going to get picked up in the tour bus they would be using for the North American leg of the tour.

Beca nodded, still looking out at the waves. "I'm sure going to miss this view, but I'm not going to miss it as much as I'm going to miss you," she said, turning around and smiling a little at Chloe.

"Maybe I'll send you pictures of me in front of this view so you can feel like you're at home." Chloe smiled as she held Charlie. "Would that make you happy?"

"Yeah, that would make me happy. That'd make me really happy," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe. "And I'll make sure to send you pictures of everywhere that I go so you can feel like you're with me."

"You better," Chloe said with a chuckle. "Do you want to hold each of the twins before you leave?"

"Of course. I could never say no to holding my two angels," Beca said, smiling and picking up Noah. She slowly rocked him back and forth in her arms, smiling down at the little boy. "I'm going to miss you so much, little guy," she whispered to him.

After a few minutes, Chloe handed Charlie to Beca and took Noah. "You're going to have a great time on this tour, I know it." Chloe stated as she saw Beca sway back and forth with Charlie.

Beca nodded, smiling down at Charlie, who was looking back up at her. "I'm going to miss you all so much though. Even though I'll FaceTime you and the twins as much as possible, it's still not going to be the same."

When they heard the doorbell ring, Chloe and Beca went back inside the house and set the kids down in their swings. Then the redhead helped Beca bring her stuff outside. Once everything was loaded in the the bus, Beca and Chloe were given a moment alone together. "Did you double check to make sure you have everything?"

"Yeah, I double and triple-checked to make sure that I packed everything," Beca said, taking both of Chloe's hands in hers. She looked down at their hands, then up into her wife's eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much," she murmured softly.

"I'm going to miss you too babe, more than you know." Chloe whispered, bittersweet tears were welling up in her eyes. She looked down, so Beca wouldn't see that she was about to begin sobbing.

Beca tilted Chloe's chin up with her finger and saw that the redhead was on the verge of tears. She smiled sadly then wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, embracing her tightly. "I'm still going to be with you, baby. I might not be physically here with you, but I'm still going to be here," she whispered in her ear.

"I know, it's stupid of me to cry." Chloe said sniffling a little as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, holding her close. "It's just, four months is a long time. I know it's not super long in the grand scheme of things, it's just going to feel so long without you here."

"I know that it's going to feel like a long time, but I'll be home as soon as I can be, babe. As soon as I finish my last show, I'm going to get on a plane and come home, okay?" Beca said to her in a reassuring voice.

"You promise me that?" Chloe asked, her voice getting caught in her throat as she knew that Beca wouldn't have too much longer before she had to leave.

"I pinky-promise," Beca replied, squeezing her hand gently. "I will be back home with you and the twins before you know it."

Chloe chuckled at Beca's response, and she pinky-promised her. "I love you, I love you more than anything in this world." She said embracing Beca once more. Her face buried itself in Beca's arms. "Have the best time of your life, okay? Make every moment count."

"I'll try," Beca said with a chuckle, holding onto Chloe for a few more moments before pulling away from the embrace. She leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. "And I love you too, babe, more than anything in this world."

Chloe smiled sadly before leaning her forehead against Beca's for a moment. "I love you," she whispered. "I'll be counting the days till you're home again. Right now I'm at one hundred and nineteen days till I see you again." She said with a small, sad giggle.

Beca leaned their foreheads together, her arms still around Chloe's waist. "Soon it will be one hundred days, then fifty days, then one month, then one week, then one day. And after that, I'll be home with you again," she murmured back.

"I'll be counting," Chloe whispered. She then pressed her lips against Beca's lips, and she lingered there awhile. Her hands cupped Beca's cheeks as more tears welled up in her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

Some tears started falling down Beca's cheeks as well, and she wiped them away when the kiss ended. She smiled sadly at Chloe, not wanting to leave her wife but knowing that she had to. "I should get going now. If I don't leave now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"I love you, Becs." Chloe said walking with her to the front door of the tour bus. "I'll see you soon," she said, kissing Beca's lips gently one more time before pulling away and backing up so Beca could get on the bus. She waved as the bus began to roll away, blowing Beca kisses and trying to keep the bittersweet tears from falling as she watched the bus pull out of her driveway.

Beca looked out the window, waving at Chloe until she was out of sight. Once she could no longer see the redhead, Beca turned around and sat in her seat, tears welling up in her eyes once again. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. The next four months were going to be very hard, but her motivation for getting through it was getting to go back home to Chloe and the twins once the tour was over.

 **So Beca's off on the tour, and it seems like it's going to be hard for both of them. But they're both counting down the days, they had an amazing last night together. John and Holly will be staying with Chloe to help her watch over the kids. Everything is in the perfect setup, so what could go wrong?**

 **Until Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: While On Tour

Chapter 30: While On Tour

"Hey John, could you help Chloe give the twins a bath? I have a client on the phone who is looking to buy an engagement ring that I make customly for them." Holly said, walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where John had just put their lasagna in the oven to cook for lunch.

"Yeah I will honey," John said. He took off his oven mitts and then went to go help Chloe give Charlie and Noah a bath. He went to the bathroom, seeing that Chloe already had the water running and was putting some soap in the tub. "Hey, Chloe. Is there anything I can do to help you with the twins' bath?" John asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"John, hi." Chloe said chuckling while the twins sat up in the bath, splashing the water continuously. "Could you help me wash their hair with shampoo? I haven't done that yet."

John nodded and scrubbed Noah's hair. "I think that Noah is going to have brown hair like Jesse's, and Charlie is going to have your red hair."

"I think so too, Beca thinks they're both going to be redheads." Chloe said smiling and chuckling.

John smiled back at Chloe, continuing to wash Noah's hair with the shampoo. "So, have you spoken with Beca at all today? If I remember correctly, her show tonight is in Dublin, Ireland."

"Yeah, I talked to her earlier this morning. It's like eight hours ahead there so she's about to start her show." Chloe said as she washed Charlie's hair with shampoo. It was a little before noon there on a Saturday, and Chloe and Beca's parents were cleaning the house. "She said she'd facetime after her show. Apparently Niall Horan is coming on for a song at the show tonight. And Five Seconds of Summer is opening for her in U.K."

John smiled. "I'm so proud of her. She's worked so hard for this, and I know that she's been wanting to do some songs as a solo artist for some time. She deserves all the credit that she's getting, and I couldn't be more proud of her," he said to his daughter-in-law.

"She talks about you a lot, you know that?" Chloe said, sparking John's attention a little more. "Before I was even her girlfriend, she talked about how you've always been supportive of her dreams once you knew what they were. That you never once told her she couldn't be what she wanted to be."

Chloe's words made John tear up happily and his smile grew even wider. "Knowing that she said those things means a lot. Beca and I haven't always had the best relationship as you know, but it really is nice to hear that she knows of how I always tried, and how I still try, to support her, even when we weren't on good terms," he replied.

"She looks up to you John." Chloe mentioned. "She admires you, and everything you've done. Not just for her, but for me, for her mom, for anyone who's ever gotten the chance to meet you ever. You helped fund the Bellas when we were on the rocks, and you moved all the way out here, leaving your job at Barden so you could help both students and staff. You're not a selfish person."

John nodded, taking a cup of warm water and slowly pouring it over Noah's head to rinse out the shampoo from his hair. "I know, it's just nice to have a reminder sometimes, you know? There was a time when Beca wouldn't even speak to me, much less speak highly of me to other people."

"That was when she didn't know the truth about why you and Holly divorced in the first place. She was a petty teenager back then, she always loved you." Chloe said smiling as she rinsed out Charlie's hair carefully. "Teens just go through phases where they're irritable and distant with their parents. I know I went through that my first few years of college."

John smiled. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Chloe. It really means a lot to me," he said as he poured another cup of water over Noah's head to make sure all the shampoo had gotten out of his hair.

The redhead nodded, smiling at her daughter as she continuously hit the water with her hands in the most adorable way possible. "I can't believe these two little cuties are eight months old now." She said smiling.

"I know, it seems like they were born just yesterday, doesn't it? They've both grown a lot in the last eight months," John said, smiling as the twins splashed around in the bathtub.

"You know, if I'm ever lucky enough to give you and Holly another grandson, I'm going to name him John." Chloe said smiling softly. "I've always loved the name, and you do it justice. It's a strong name, and Beca and I both agreed to it if we decided to have another kid."

John's smile grew even wider at Chloe's words. "That would be an honor, Chloe. That would really be an honor," he said to her. The twins splashed around in the bathtub for a few more minutes before John and Chloe took them out, drying them off with towels. "Have you and Beca thought about having another kid?" John asked as he dried off Noah's head with the towel.

"We've talked about how many kids we want, and we agreed on four." Chloe mentioned, rinsing off Charlie's body with the mildly warm water. "But since the twins aren't very old yet, we decided to wait. We think we're going to start trying once Charlie and Noah are around a year and a half."

"Well I'm sure that Charlie and Noah will love to be big siblings if you end up having another kid," John said with a smile. "When you do start trying to have another baby, know that Holly and I will gladly watch the twins while you're at your doctor's appointments."

"Thank you, John." Chloe said smiling. "How are things with Holly?" She asked draining the water and grabbing the twins some more towels.

"Things with Holly are great. It feels like we were never apart, and I love being with her," John replied, standing up and moving out of the way so Chloe could put the twins into their matching onesies.

A smile spread across Chloe's face. "That's so great to hear, I'm happy for you." Chloe mentioned.

"And none of it would have happened if it weren't for you. If you hadn't encouraged me to apply for the job at the school, I don't know if I would have gotten the courage to ask Holly out to dinner. I also wouldn't have moved out here had I not applied and gotten the job. Really, I owe all this to you, Chloe," John told her genuinely.

"Really it's Beca, she told me how your dream was to be the principal at a school." Chloe mentioned, buttoning up the onsies. "And I helped get you the interview, but you got the job on your own. And as for Holly, well that was all Beca and you. You told her how you felt and and then she told you to go for it."

"You still deserve some credit though. Thanks to you and Beca, I'm finally living out my dream and I have the most amazing woman in the world at my side while I'm doing it, and for that I'll always be grateful," John said.

"Have you two ever talked about getting married again?" Chloe asked in an intrigued tone. "Just out of curiosity." She said as they took the twins and put them in their swings while Holly was out on the deck, writing some things down as she talked to a customer on the phone.

"We've briefly talked about getting married again, but we're in no hurry," John replied, sitting down on one of the couches in the living room. "In my opinion, Holly and I don't really need to get married again to prove that we're committed to each other. I mean, we found our way back to each other after being apart for so long. We're meant for each other."

Chloe nodded her head and smiled gently. "That's very true." She stated. "To be completely honest, Beca and I are just happy that you two are happy."

"And Holly and I are happy that you and Beca are happy, and we're also happy that the twins are doing so well. You've got some really great kids, and while they're only eight months old, I already know that they're going to grow up and become great people since they have great parents raising them," John replied, smiling.

"It's nice to know that you guys think we're doing good jobs. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing half of the time." Chloe mentioned.

John chuckled at Chloe's words. "That's the best part of parenting. You don't know what you're doing half the time, so you do your best to figure it out as you go along."

"I bet I annoyed my parents a lot when I was young. I never lost my energy until the very end of the day." Chloe mentioned with a chuckle. "Beca said I'm still that way."

"I think that's just part of your personality. You're a very bright and happy person, Chloe. Some of it has even rubbed off on Beca. She's a lot less grumpy than she used to be," John said to the redhead, chuckling as well.

"Well she can still be very grumpy, especially when it's early and she hasn't had her coffee." Chloe answered with a laugh. "It's pretty adorable actually, seeing grumpy Beca."

"I bet she would be even more grumpy if she heard you say that," John speculated, chuckling some more. "But I mean it when I say that you've had a positive impact on Beca's life. You make her happier than anyone ever has. I don't know where she would be if you hadn't come into her life when you did."

"I saw something in her, from the moment I met her." Chloe mentioned, smiling to herself. "And I'm not talking romantically here. I did feel my heart pound in my chest, but I also saw someone who wanted a connection, a group of people to call her own. And as time went on, and she showed me more about her music producing, all I wanted was for her to pursue it."

"And your support is one of the main reasons that she was able to pursue her dream and find success," John said, "You supported her since day one. You supported her when not many other people did. You've always been there for her, and that means so much to her."

"Well, I love her more than anything." Chloe said smiling. "Plus, what kind of person would I be if I didn't support my wife's dreams?"

"You do have a good point there," John said. He heard the door open and saw that Holly was coming back inside the house. "How was your phone call?" He asked her, standing up and walking over to her with a smile on his face.

"Well," Holly held up a sketch of a beautiful engagement ring. "I'm making this for a lucky lady who Orlando Bloom wants to propose to."

"No way, Beca loves him." Chloe said chuckling.

"Well then, Orlando certainly came to the right place. That's an amazing sketch you've got there, and I know that the ring is going to look even more amazing once you make it," John said to Holly.

A couple of hours later, Chloe heard her phone ring. She picked it up and smiled when it showed Beca wanted to FaceTime. The redhead instantly answered and smiled widely. "Hey baby!" She said waving at her wife. "How are you?"

"I'm good, babe. How are you?" Beca asked, smiling when she saw her wife's face show up on her screen. Beca's show had ended about a half hour ago and she was on her way back to her hotel to get some sleep before heading to London tomorrow.

"I'm wonderful now that I get to see your lovely face." Chloe mentioned, smiling at Beca. "I took the medication that the doctors gave me to help with my PTSD this morning, so things are going pretty well."

"That's great, babe! I'm really happy for you," Beca said, her smile growing wider at Chloe's words. "How are the twins doing today?"

"They're amazing as usual, Holly and John are playing with them in the living room. I'll bring you to them so you can say hi." Chloe said smiling as she walked through the hall to their living room. "How was the show?"

"The show was great! We had a really big turnout. It wasn't completely sold out, but almost every seat was filled," Beca told her wife. "The crowd really loved it when Niall came onstage and we did a duet of 'Too Much To Ask.'"

"Beca that's so great to hear." Chloe said smiling once she walked into the living room. "Say hi to everyone." Chloe mentioned, switching the camera so Beca could see everyone.

"Hi guys!" Beca said, smiling and waving at her parents and the twins. "I miss you all so so much! I can't wait until I can come home and see you all again."

"How was your show sweetie?" Holly asked as she played peek-a-boo with the twins. "Was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I was just telling Chloe that we had a great turnout for the show. This show wasn't sold out, but my show tomorrow night in London is," Beca said excitedly.

"That's so great to hear darling," John said waving at his daughter with a smile on his face.

Chloe then set Noah on her lap and flipped the camera back. "Say hi to mommy, Noah." She said smiling when the little boy clapped his hands and cooed when he saw Beca, leaning forward to touch Beca's face on the screen. This made Chloe's heart melt.

Beca smiled when she saw this, and she waved at her son. "Hey little guy, I miss you so much. You're being a good boy for Mama and Grandma and Grandpa, right?" She asked him, smiling when he clapped his hands again.

"Yes he has been." Chloe said smiling. A thought then popped into her head. "Oh my god, I almost forgot. Beca, you have to see this!" She said excitedly before giving the phone to John and then setting Noah down on his stomach, picking up Charlie and setting her down next to him as well. Chloe then walked about ten feet away from him. "Come to mama Noah, come to mama Charlie."

The little boy and girl pushed themselves up onto their hands and knees and began to crawl over to Chloe, giggling as their mama cheered for them.

Beca gasped a little at the sight, putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so proud of you two rascals! I can't believe you're already crawling!"

"They did it for the first time last night." John said as he kept the phone camera on Chloe and the little twins. "They have certainly been on the move."

"Chloe was crying happy tears when she saw it." Holly mentioned.

"Come on you two, you're almost there." Chloe encouraged her two little angels, smiling widely and tearing up a little again.

The twins finally reached Chloe, and Beca smiled as the redhead picked them both up and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Give them an extra kiss from me, will you babe?" Beca said to her wife.

"Of course I will." Chloe said with a soft giggle. "We wish you were here."

Beca nodded her head in agreement and smiled sadly. "I know, and I wish I was there with you too. But I'll be back before you know it. How many days do we have left on the countdown?"

"You've been gone for thirty-seven days." Chloe smiled and thought about it for a moment. "You'll be back in a little under sixty-six days."

"Sixty-six days it is. It's almost sixty-five for me at least, considering that midnight is about an hour away over here," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"Exactly, you're so smart baby." Chloe mentioned with a giggle as she picked Charlie up and took the camera back from John. "How far of a flight is it from Dublin to London? I'd think no more than two hours, right?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, the flight is only going to be a couple hours long. I'll be able to sleep in a bit before my flight tomorrow, which is nice," she replied, smiling at her wife and daughter.

"That sounds good, you'll need it. You've been performing almost every night for thirty-seven days straight, that's a lot of work, Becs." Chloe said, slightly bouncing her leg a little as she held Charlie.

Beca yawned as Chloe spoke, chuckling a little as well. "Yeah, the constant traveling and performing is finally starting to get to me. Once the tour is over and I get to come home, I'm definitely going to be sleeping a lot to make up for all the hours I've been missing."

"And I will be sleeping with you so you have someone to cuddle with." Chloe said, smiling and winking at her wife as she held Charlie in her arms. "Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect," Beca replied with a smile. She yawned a second time, rubbing her eyes a bit as well. "Well, we're going to be getting to the hotel pretty soon and I'm about to fall asleep anyways, so I'm going to go now. I love you so much, babe. I'll text you when I wake up tomorrow."

"Well, I may be asleep by then." Chloe chuckled. "But I will respond as soon as I wake up as well. Love you baby." She said with a smile and a wink, blowing Beca a cute little kiss.

Beca caught the kiss, smiling and blowing a kiss back to her wife, who giggled and caught hers as well. "Alright, I'm gonna go now. Goodnight everyone, or I guess good afternoon to you guys," the brunette said, smiling and waving at everyone one last time before she ended the FaceTime call.

Over the next few days, Chloe continued to have nightmares about the incidents. Some were so frightening and intense that she would wake up screaming or crying. John and Holly would come to see what was wrong, and they would comfort her.

One of the nights Chloe had had a nightmare, she was resting in her mother-in-laws arms. John sighed, "Chloe, we can't keep these nightmares from Beca."

"We have to, John. If she hears about them, then she'll try and leave her tour." Chloe said shakily as she tried to calm down. "You know that she'll try to come back if she finds out about the nightmares." Chloe said with a few tears welling up in her eyes.

Once Chloe had calmed down, John and Holly went out in the hallway. "We'll call if something more serious happens." Holly told John as they walked to the guest room. "Nightmares are alright, but if she has an episode of PTSD, that's when we have call Beca. But Chloe's right, we have to tell Beca to keep on going with the tour if anything big happens."

"We all know that Beca's not going to want to continue the tour if she finds out that Chloe has an episode of PTSD. I hate to say it, but I think that it's best that we don't tell her about the nightmares, or even if Chloe has an episode of PTSD. That will just worry Beca and not being able to come home will stress her out even more," John replied.

"And what if Chloe's in the hospital and Beca finds out? What then, John? The hospital will alert her if a family member is in the hospital." Holly mentioned. "We can't just hide something like that. Chloe's fragile right now, and she ended up in the hospital for some reason Beca would want to know."

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I say that we just wait and see how this all plays out before deciding to do anything. We don't want to make the situation worse for anyone, so we should try to figure out what the best course of action is before making any sudden choices."

"I'm glad that Dale is in prison." Holly said shaking her head. "If we had lost the trial, things could be absolute hell right now." She said sighing. "I hate not telling Beca about this though."

"I know. I hate not telling her as much as you do. I just think that, at least for right now, it's best if we don't worry her about this," John said, sighing as well.

Another day past and Chloe was just getting home from working at the camp. She had just taken a shower and was changing the twins diapers when she saw Beca FaceTiming her. She smiled and picked up. "Hey baby!"

"Hey babe! How's it going?" Beca asked with a smile. She was currently in Paris and was hanging out in her hotel room for a while before she was going to get some breakfast at a local cafe.

"I'm good, I'm about to go to sleep, the camp was tiring today." Chloe said with a chuckle. "How are you? I can see you're in the beautiful Paris, the city of love."

"Yeah, I'm in Paris alright. The city is absolutely beautiful. Since I have a free day tomorrow before I head to Belgium, me and some of the crew members are going to go on a tour of the city," Beca said with a smile. "How are my two little angels doing today?"

"I just finished changing their diapers and it's about time for them to go to bed. But that Paris tour sounds great, you'll have to tell me all about it." Chloe said with a smile as she carried a now sleeping Charlie to her crib before going back to pick Noah up. She sat down in her rocking chair to help him get to sleep as she talked to Beca.

"Yeah, I'll take lots of pictures so I can send them to you," Beca said, smiling as she watched her wife get Noah to fall asleep. "I'll never understand how you're so good with the twins. You're like a natural when it comes to taking care of them. It seems like you always know what to do and when."

"Believe me babe, I have no clue what I'm doing half the time." Chloe said with a chuckle. "I think I know what I'm doing but then something changes." She stated as she continued to rock back and forth with Noah.

"Well, I think that you're an amazing mom and that you should give yourself credit for that," Beca replied, standing up and walking towards the door that lead to the balcony outside her room. She stepped outside, sitting down in a chair and looking out at the view. "Going on this tour is one of the most fun and exciting things I've ever done, but I'm ready to come home if I'm being honest," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Well, if I'm correct, you still have sixty-two days before the tour is up babe." Chloe said, sighing sadly. "But I promise that we'll spend a lot more time together once you get back from the tour."

"Definitely. I can't wait until I get to come home and see you and Charlie and Noah again. It feels like it's been forever since I saw you last," Beca said, a half-smile spreading across her face.

"I know babe, we miss you so much." Chloe said smiling sympathetically at her wife. "Me specifically. I miss you and your cuddles, and your sweet kisses."

Beca nodded, running her fingers through her hair and smiling sadly. "I miss waking up next to you every morning, and I miss getting to hold you every night while we fall asleep," she told her.

"I miss you too, babe. But hey, you're traveling the world and performing your songs. That's been one of your lifelong dreams, and not many people to get say that they have their dream job." Chloe said, trying to make the most of the situation even though she missed Beca so badly.

"You do have a point there," Beca said, looking down for a few moments. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for her to go get breakfast, and she sighed. "I'm going to have to go now, babe. I have to leave to get breakfast in a few minutes, and I'm probably keeping you up anyways. Sleep well, okay?"

Chloe sniffled a little bit as tears formed in her eyes. She missed Beca so much, and she still had to wait over two months until she saw her wife again. "I will," she said smiling sadly, not wanting to get off of the phone.

"I love you so so much, baby. Make sure that you call me when you wake up," Beca said, smiling back at the redhead. "I'll be home before you know it. I promise."

The redhead nodded, "I love you too baby," She said before hanging up the call. Chloe then began letting the tears fall once she lay Noah down in his crib. Beca was doing what she loved and Chloe was happy about that, but that didn't change the fact that Chloe missed her like nobody's business. She lay down on the bed and hugged Beca's pillow, smelling the scent of her perfume.

Once the FaceTime call ended, Beca put her phone back into her pocket and sighed sadly. The brunette leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and trying to keep herself from crying. Each day that passed meant that she got to go home sooner, but it also became more and more difficult for her to be away from Chloe and the twins.

Chloe wanted more than anything to pick up the phone again just so she could hear Beca's voice, but Chloe knew that if she did, she'd never be able to hang up. She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

Although when she finally got to sleep, she had another nightmare.

 _Dale was in their house, kidnapping the kids and hurting Beca right in front of her eyes._

" _I told you that there would be consequences if you didn't listen to me." Dale said, grabbing Chloe's wrist as the girl screamed for help. "I didn't want to have to do this, Chloe, but you leave me no choice."_

 _Dale twisted Chloe's wrist and threw the redhead towards the wall then walked towards Beca, who was struggling to get back on her feet after having been punched multiple times by him. Dale grabbed Beca by her shirt and pulled her up, putting his hands around her neck so that she couldn't breathe. "Now you're going to have to pay because of Chloe's decision," he said to her through gritted teeth, the brunette trying to get him to let her go as he spoke._

" _Let her go!" Chloe screamed as she tried to stand up. "Let her go!"_

"Let her go! Let her go!" Chloe screamed as she woke up, getting out of her bed and rushing to the hallway. She grabbed a knife and ran to find Dale. This was her first episode in over two months, and it was bad. She hallucinated that Dale was there, grabbing and choking Beca like he was in her dream. "Beca! Let her go!" She said as she swung the knife the air in which she hallucinated where Dale was standing.

No matter how many times Chloe swung the knife, it would never reach Dale. As she was doing this, John came into the room, his eyes going wide when he saw what was happening. "Chloe! Stop! There's nobody there! You're imagining things!" He said, going over to her and trying to take the knife away from her.

"NO!" Chloe said screaming as John held her back. "NO! He's hurting Beca! He's killing Beca!" She screamed. "Let her go!" John held her in his arms as she tried to pull away, Chloe finally gave in, sinking to the floor and crying. "Let her go," Chloe cried.

John held Chloe as she cried, taking the knife from her and setting it on the counter. "It's okay, Chloe. He's not here. Nobody's hurting Beca or the twins. I promise that they're safe," he said to his daughter-in-law in a gentle and soothing voice.

"Why can't I j-just forget all of this happened? Why c-can't I let this go?" Chloe cried holding onto John as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I don't know, Chloe," John replied. "I think that we should go see a doctor about this. Or at least, we should call Beca and let her know about what's been going on."

"No!" Chloe snapped instantly. "You know she'll come back from the tour if she finds out about this." She said sadly. "I can't ruin her tour."

"It won't ruin her tour, Chloe. I think she'd be more upset if she found out that you didn't tell her about this than if she had to stop the tour to come home and make sure you're okay," John replied in a calm voice.

"Don't call her, please. She's been wanting this tour for so long, and she's halfway through it. We can't have her cancel it; if we call her you have to convince her to finish out the tour." Chloe said crying hysterically. "I can't be the reason that she cancels her tour, I'd never forgive myself."

John sighed, conflicted as to what to do. He knew that Chloe was right, Beca would cancel the rest of her tour if she found out about Chloe's nightmares and PTSD episodes, but keeping something like this from his daughter just didn't feel right. "Why don't you just head on back to bed and we'll figure out what to do in the morning, okay?"

Chloe sniffled and hugged him, still crying as she nodded. "I'll get back in bed, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep after that though." She answered.

John nodded in understanding. "Just try to sleep if you're able to. Holly and I will take care of the twins in the morning so you can get some extra rest," he told her.

The next morning came, and Chloe woke up around 9:35 a.m. She went into the bathroom and took her medication before hopping in the shower. The redhead had decided to wait to call Beca until she, John and Holly figured out what to do about the episode that occured the night before.

After she finished showering, Chloe went to the kitchen and saw that John and Holly were already there with Charlie and Noah in their swings. "Good morning, Chloe. Did you manage to get some sleep last night?" Holly asked.

"Only a little really," Chloe said with a shrug. "After what happened, I couldn't really sleep. So I just went into the music room and played the piano for awhile. I finally got some sleep around five in morning, but that's about it."

Holly nodded. "Well you should take it easy today. There's a cup of coffee and a plate of food for you in the kitchen. We'll take care of the twins today as well," she said to her daughter-in-law.

"We're going to need to come to a decision about whether or not we tell Beca about your episode last night," John said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I don't know what to do, if I'm being completely honest with you two." Chloe said sitting down and taking a sip of water.

"I don't know what to do either. That's why we need to talk with each other and weigh the pros and cons of the situation so we can make the best decision," Holly replied.

"If we decide to tell Beca, we have to tell her not to cancel her tour." Chloe stated firmly. "She needs to finish her tour for her fans. I don't want to be the reason she cancels the next forty shows."

John nodded. "That is a valid point. But if we do decide to tell Beca, it's going to be very hard to convince her to stay on the tour. Knowing her, she'll probably try to get on a plane as soon as we tell her."

"We have to convince her," Chloe said looking down. "If we tell her, we have to convince her to keep going on the tour."

"Which one of us is she going to listen to the most? I don't know if I'll be able to convince her, so it has to be you or Holly," John replied.

"As much as I wish I could convince her, if she hears it from me that'll just make her get on a plane home faster." Chloe mentioned. She tucked her hair back. "She'll listen to Holly, though."

John looked over from Chloe to Holly. "Would you be willing to try to convince Beca?" He asked.

Holly nodded. "Beca's always listened to me. Even though sometimes she hasn't wanted to listen to me, she still did. I should be able to convince her to stay on the tour."

Chloe sniffled and nodded. "I believe that you can convince her to finish it out." She stated before dialing Beca's number. A smile spread across her face when Beca picked up. "Hey babe." She said, putting Beca on speaker.

"Hey, Chlo, what's up?" Beca asked. It was around 5:00 in Paris, and Beca was on her way over to the arena that she would be playing at later that night.

"Well, I said I'd call you when I woke up." Chloe said smiling and chuckling. "How's Paris?" She asked.

"Paris is pretty good. I'm on my way to the arena to get ready for the show," Beca replied. "How did you sleep?"

Chloe hesitated to answer, not wanting to worry Beca but also not wanting to keep the truth from her. "To be honest, I didn't really sleep last night." She said. "I had a nightmare about Dale kidnapping the kids and hurting you, and then I-" Chloe took a deep breath. "I had a hallucination episode where I ran out, grabbed a knife started swinging at nothing even though I thought Dale was there." She said. Silence when went between to the two of them.

Beca was silent as she processed what Chloe had told her. "When did you start having nightmares?" Beca asked, finally breaking the silence between them. "The doctor said that before you have an episode of PTSD, you have nightmares. When did you start having the nightmares?"

The redhead's words were stuck her throat. "I had them off and on for awhile, but the last week or so they've happened every night." Chloe mentioned, knowing that what she was saying was upsetting Beca.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked after another long moment of silence. "Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares? I could've helped so that it didn't get out of hand."

"Because, Beca. I knew how you'd react." Chloe stated tearing up a little. "I know that you'd cancel your tour, and you can't do that because I have an episode." She said, knowing she wasn't going to be able to convince Beca.

"But Chloe, you still should've told me," Beca said, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. "You can't just not tell me about something like this. Not telling me isn't going to make me worry less. I'm always going to worry about you, Chlo."

"You think I didn't want to tell you? You think that I liked keeping this from you?" Chloe asked firmly, letting a few tears down. "I wanted to tell you, but I'm not going to be the reason that a bunch of your fans are letting down. You shouldn't leave your tour because I had some stupid nightmares."

"They aren't stupid nightmares, Chloe. And I wouldn't leave my tour if they were stupid nightmares, but they're not," Beca said, sighing and running her fingers through her hair. "If you didn't like keeping this from me, then why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same exact reason that I explained, I didn't want to ruin your tour. You've been having such a good time and-" Chloe started but was soon interrupted by Beca.

"I've been having a good time? Honestly, Chloe, not having you here with me is making me miserable. I want nothing more than to be able to come home. Yeah, it's fun getting to travel the world and perform, but I'd rather be with you. You know that I'd rather be with you," Beca said, her voice cracking with emotion. "I miss you so much. Me having to come home to make sure you're okay wouldn't ruin the tour at all, so please don't say that it would."

Chloe didn't know what else to say, she just broke down into tears and put her head in her hands as she leaned over the counter.

"You have to stay on tour, Beca." Holly finally interjected calmly, rubbing the back of Chloe's shoulder gently.

"The only thing that I have to do is make sure that my wife is okay," Beca replied. "And if it takes cancelling the remaining shows on my tour, then that's what I'll do. Family always comes first."

"Sweetie, just listen to me." Holly stated firmly, taking the phone off of speaker and walking into the other room while John hugged Chloe. "Chloe has been wrecking herself over this for weeks. I agree she should've told you, but she knew that'd you react this way." She said, giving herself a chance to take a breath. "Put yourself in her shoes for a moment. If she was the one out on the tour, would you want her to end it because of you? Or would you want her to finish out the tour?"

Beca paused for a moment, thinking about what her mom had just said. "I don't know. I guess I'd want her to finish the tour. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to do that knowing that Chloe's been having bad PTSD episodes. I can't just continue on with the tour like nothing happened," the brunette said.

"So then here's a thought, don't act like nothing happened." Holly said calmly. "Ask Chloe if everything's going alright, or if she another episode or nightmare. I'm sure from now on, she'll be honest about it." She added before pausing for a moment. "And I know you Beca, you're very private. If this were you, you wouldn't want anyone to worry about you. Chloe just did what she thought was right, even though it wasn't easy for her."

Beca sighed to herself, knowing that her mom was right. "Fine. I'll stay on the tour. But I need to know if Chloe has another episode, okay? Even if she doesn't want to tell me, I need to know. I can't be left in the dark about this kind of stuff."

"We won't," Holly said before sighing with relief. "Now, I think I should hand the phone back to your wife." She stated before walking back in the kitchen to Chloe. "Beca wants to talk again," she said, giving Chloe the phone.

The redhead swiped a couple tears from her now red eyes and took the phone. "Hey," she said rather quietly, walking into another room.

"Hey to you too," Beca replied, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "I'm going to stay on the tour, but I need you to promise me that you'll tell me if you have another nightmare or episode. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise I'll tell you," Chloe murmured softly but genuinely, wiping a couple more tears before sniffling. There was another silence between the two of them, the only sound you could hear was Chloe sniffling and wiping a couple tears.

It was Beca who finally broke the silence. "You know I love you, right?" The brunette said. "I love you more than anything, Chlo. I'll always do anything and everything I can to make sure that you're happy."

Chloe smiled sadly as she felt the tears pricking at her eyelids once again. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know." She said, closing her eyes as she tried not to cry.

Beca smiled softly at Chloe's words. "I just wanted to remind you, in case you needed a little cheering up," the brunette replied.

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you, I really am." Chloe whispered, wiping a tear from her already stained cheeks. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just didn't want you to worry about me because you're living out your dream and I didn't want to screw it up. But it seems like I did anyways, keeping it from you and I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey, listen to me. You didn't screw anything up, okay? Yeah, I wish you had told me, but I understand why you didn't and I'm not mad at you for that. I'm just glad that you're okay," Beca said in a gentle voice. "And like I said, I'm always going to be worried about you. And this tour, while it's been so much fun and I've had a great time, it isn't my dream. You're my dream."

The heart inside of Chloe's chest skipped a beat as Beca said that. Even after nearly seven years of being together, Beca still found ways to make Chloe's heart melt. "You're going to make me cry even more after that," she said, trying to laugh a little. "You're my dream too, I hope you know that. You're my dream now and forever."

"Forever and always," Beca replied, a smile spreading across her face as she said those words. "Can you believe that we've been together for almost seven years? That's insane. Time has really flown by," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"It's been the best 'almost seven' years of my life." Chloe mentioned honestly, giggling along with Beca. "Which is why on December 18th, which is the anniversary of when we got together, we need to do something special. Just you and me."

"That sounds like a great idea, babe. Did you have already something in mind?" Beca asked her.

"Considering December is like five and half months away, I haven't really thought about it." Chloe said smiling to herself. "I'm sad though, I'm going to be missing your thirtieth birthday."

"Eh, it's not a big deal. I've never been that big on birthdays anyways," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. "We can always celebrate my birthday when I get home if you want," she suggested.

"I do, because this a big deal. It's not everyday that your beautiful wife turns thirty." Chloe said chuckling. "It's an excuse for you to get drunk, and possibly to get in my pants." She said with devious giggle and smirk on her face.

"Possibly getting in your pants? Normally that's a given," Beca said, chuckling along with her wife. "But I appreciate you wanting to celebrate my birthday. That means a lot to me."

"Well, it's an excuse to get in my pants while you're drunk." Chloe said with a chuckle. "And I know how much you love drunk sex."

"You're right about that," Beca said, smiling and chuckling again. "I sure do love drunk sex, but not as much as I love cuddling with you after said drunk sex," the brunette added. "And I know that might be shocking to hear, considering that I am the world's toughest badass, but it's true."

"I find it hard to believe that you just said you enjoy cuddling more than sex." Chloe said chuckling. "Especially sex with me," she said laughing.

"I've been exposed for the real softie I am," Beca said with a playful groan. "Cuddling with you is just so nice, though. Being with you makes me so unbelievably happy."

"I know, I am a pretty damn good cuddler." Chloe said smiling to herself. "However, I still think I'm better at making love to you."

Beca shrugged. "Whatever you say, babe. I'll always be a sucker for your cuddles," she told her wife with a smile on her face.

Just to tease Beca little bit, Chloe smirked and began talking again. "Well then, I guess if all you want to do is cuddle, we don't have do the dirty all through the night when you get home like I planned." She said with a feigned heavy sigh. "I was going to do a couple of the fantasies you told me you had, I guess you'll never know which ones I was going to do."

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. I never said that all I wanted to do was cuddle. I just said that I'll always cuddle with you when you want to. Don't try to twist my words," Beca said with a little chuckle.

"Well, it sounded like you preferred cuddling over sex. At least that's how it sounded to me." The redhead said in a teasing tone. "So you might want to think about changing your wording a little bit. Because right now it sounds like you'd rather cuddle than, well you know." She said smirking as she waited for Beca's reaction.

"Two can play at this game," Beca thought to herself with a smirk. "Why would I want to think about changing my wording? Is something going to happen if I don't?" The brunette asked.

"Well, I know for one that my wife is going to be just as sexually deprived as I am after four months. So if you don't change your wording so I understand it, I guess we'll both continued to be sexually deprived once you get home." Chloe said, waiting for a response from her wife. "Even for your birthday party."

"You wouldn't dare," Beca said with a playful gasp. "That threat sounds very serious, so I will think about changing my wording. I'll let you know if and when I've decided to change it," the brunette said.

"Just know, the longer you wait to change it, the longer you'll have to wait to get up on this once you get home." Chloe added, smiling to herself. "Every hour you wait equals a day once you get back to LA."

"Well then, considering that I've just gotten to the arena, it looks like we're already going to start out with four days. I'll call you once the show is over, okay? I love you," Beca said as she got out of the van that had picked her up at her hotel and began walking towards the backstage door.

"You could always change your wording before you get inside." Chloe mentioned with a chuckle. "Unless you want to add the one-hundred-three days that you won't be sexually active to one-hundred-seven."

"I've still got to think about it, remember? And besides, waiting four more days can't be that bad. I already have to wait one hundred and three days, so waiting four more is going to be a piece of cake," Beca replied, chuckling as well.

"We'll see if you'll be saying that once it's day one-hundred." Chloe said smirking.

"Whatever you say, babe. I'd love to continue this banter, but unfortunately I have to go now. I'll call you as soon as I get off the stage, alright?" Beca said. "And if you need anything, feel free to call me. I might not be able to answer immediately, but I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"I know you will, have fun tonight babe." Chloe said smiling through the phone. "I love you, so much."

"I will. I love you too, Chlo. Forever and always," Beca replied, smiling as well. "And don't you ever forget that."

 **Things are about to get better for Chloe, I have a feeling about that! And hopefully Beca's tour will go by quickly so they can see each other again.**


	31. Chapter 31: 112 Days Apart

Chapter 31: 112 Days Apart

It had been a long journey, but Beca's tour was finally coming to a close, with the brunette only having a few more shows in Australia before she would be getting on a flight headed for Los Angeles. The days had actually passed quickly to Beca's surprise, and the brunette now only had to wait seven days before she would get to see Chloe and the twins again, and it was safe to say that she could barely contain her excitement at the thought that she would soon be reunited with her family.

Those seven days weren't going to be able to go fast enough for either of the Mitchell women. Chloe had just started the new school year and the twins were now almost ten months old. Not to mention that Beca had turned thirty as well. All in all, a lot of things had happened over that summer. Chloe still had episodes from time to time, but since her doctor had upped the prescription to two pills a day, Chloe had been doing a lot better.

Beca was very anxious to get home, and she knew that Chloe was anxious for her to get home as well. Since she was in Australia, there was a huge time difference, so she hadn't been able to talk to Chloe lately as much as she would like. Despite this, they always made sure that they talked every day, Beca not caring that she would have to stay up late to talk to her wife.

"Isn't it so weird that you're almost a day ahead of me? You're nineteen hours ahead of me right now." Chloe said with a chuckled as she lay down in the bed after putting the twins down for sleep at 7 p.m. "It's 2:05 p.m. tomorrow where you're at, that pretty crazy to think."

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy. God, I'm going to be so jet-lagged after my flight back to LA," Beca groaned with a chuckle. "But it's all going to be worth it, because I'm finally going to get to see my favorite people in the world again."

"I know, I miss you so much baby. Just think: only seven days and one-hundred and sixty-eight hours until you see me and your babies again!" Chloe said enthusiastically.

Beca smiled at her wife's excitement. "You have a good point there, babe. I just want this next week to go by fast so I can be with you and the twins again," she said.

"What's been your favorite place to visit on the tour baby?" Chloe asked, smiling at her wife through the FaceTime call.

"I don't know. I've been to too many amazing places to pick between them," Beca said with a chuckle. "Going to Paris was fun because the city is so beautiful. I also had a lot of fun when we went to Tokyo."

"I figured that since you love pasta so much, Rome and Verona, Italy would've been your favorite places." Chloe said with a chuckle as she looked at her beautiful wife.

"Those places were great to visit too. The pasta there was unbelievable," Beca replied with a smile. "We'll definitely have to go there sometime so you can try the pasta there."

"I do love pasta," Chloe said smiling and giggling. "Those pictures of the sushi rolls that you sent me from Tokyo looked amazing too."

"Yeah, I'm not even a huge fan of sushi but that sushi was absolutely incredible. It's crazy how many new foods I've tried over the last few months," Beca replied.

"I'm so jealous," Chloe said before she smiled and giggled a little. "You know, this bed has been missing you so very much these last three months and four weeks."

"Well, I'm going to be home in seven days, so that bed will be happy when I'm back home and sleeping in very late to help with the jet lag from my flight," Beca said with a chuckle.

"It's not only thing you'll be sleeping in with." Chloe said, winking at her wife. "We can cuddle as much as you want, I'll let you rest and take care of the twins while you're recovering from jet lag."

"That sounds perfect, babe. Thank you so much," Beca said, smiling back at her wife. "Speaking of the twins, how are they? I can't wait to see them again."

"Believe me babe, they can't wait to see their mommy again." Chloe said, noticing how the brunette's deep blue eyes lit up as she said that.

"Well tell them that their mommy can't wait to see them too," Beca said, her smile growing wider. "And that I love and miss them so, so much."

"I will do that." Chloe said, sighing happily. "I can tell you, I miss you the most." She whispered, pretending like she was hiding that from the kids.

The brunette smiled at the redhead's words. "Don't mention this to the twins, but I miss you the most too," Beca whispered back to her wife.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me babe." Chloe said, winking at Beca. "You know, not only is it seven days till you're home, it's also seven days till we get to make up for all the time we lost." She added, raising her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"And I cannot wait until then," Beca replied, smirking back at Chloe. "We've definitely got a lot of time to make up for, that's for sure."

"Four months worth to make up for." Chloe mentioned, adding to Beca's statement. "And I'm going to make sure that it's worth the one-hundred-three day wait." She stated confidently.

"Well then, it looks like I've got a lot to look forward then. Can you give me any hints as to how you're going to make sure it's worth the wait?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrow playfully.

"Just try and remember a few of the fantasies you told me about when we first got together, then you might have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen Friday night when you get back." Chloe said with another one of her killer winks.

"See, I remember telling you quite a few fantasies, so I still don't really know what's going to happen on Friday night. Would you be so kind as to give me another hint?" Beca asked her wife with a smile.

"Remember the fantasy where I'm a cheerleader? Or the one where I dress up as the sexiest teacher you've ever seen and 'punish' you for getting a 'bad' grade on your last exam?" Chloe said smirking. "Do any of those ring a bell?"

Beca smirked at Chloe's words and nodded her head. "Yeah, those ones definitely ring a bell. Are you suggesting anything by reminding me of those two fantasies?"

"Well, you know I was a cheerleader in high school. And I found my old cheerleading uniform, and it fits perfectly. So I thought I'd give you what you wanted for so long." Chloe mentioned, biting her lip. "As for the teacher, I'll be wearing a rather provocative outfit that you won't be able to resist me in."

Beca's smirk grew as Chloe spoke. "This just keeps getting better and better. I may have to consider coming home early," the brunette joked, chuckling a little bit. "Friday night is going to be absolutely incredible."

"You bet your sexy ass it is," Chloe stated, smiling widely at Beca through the phone. "And the best part of it all is that you'll get to see me again in your favorite outfit I own." She said smirking. "My birthday suit," she winked.

Beca chuckled and smiled back at Chloe. "Only seven more days and then I'll be back home. It's crazy that I've been gone for four months. I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to survive that long without you," she said.

"Well, you were never without me. But yes, these last four months have been tortured." Chloe said smiling. "I need to hold you again, and kiss you until I can't breathe. I honestly just can't wait for my beautiful wife to be home again."

"And I can't wait to finally be home with my beautiful wife," Beca replied with a wide smile. "I never want to be apart from you for this long ever again," the brunette added.

"And you won't be." Chloe said, smiling lovingly at Beca. Chloe longed for her wife to be laying beside her again. Her episodes happened at least once every other week, and she felt like having Beca around to help would make a thousand times easier for her.

"Well that's good, because I wasn't planning on it," Beca said with a chuckle. She smiled back at Chloe, looking into the redhead's bright blue eyes. "I love you so much, baby. I love you so, so, so much."

"You know, I'll never get sick of hearing you say that to me." Chloe mentioned, tucking some of her red hair away from her face. "I love you more than anything too, babe."

"And I know for a fact that I'll never get sick of hearing you say that," Beca said. "Every time I hear you say that, and every time you kiss me, I get butterflies in my stomach. I always have and I always will," she added.

"Same here, baby. You're my perfect person." Chloe said smiling before leaning her head back against the pillows. She then yawned in a cute way and then smiled. "I can't wait to cuddle you in our bed again."

"Me neither," Beca said, smiling at how cute her wife was. "It seems like you're tired and I don't want to keep you up any more, so I'll let you get some rest. I love you babe."

"Mmm, I love you too baby. I'll see you very, very soon." Chloe said, blowing a kiss to Beca.

Beca caught the kiss and blew a kiss back to her wife. "I'll see you soon. Goodnight, babe. Sleep well," the brunette said, smiling at her wife once more before she ended the FaceTime call.

Before either of them knew it, Beca had twenty-four hours before she would be home in LA with Chloe and the twins. The redhead had made sure that the house was clean and that everything was set for the surprise birthday party that Chloe was holding with all the Bellas, Jesse and Aubrey, and Carly and Blaine while John and Holly watched the kids.

Meanwhile in Australia, Beca had finished the last show of her tour and was back at her hotel to pack up her stuff. Once everything was packed, the brunette headed over to the airport to catch her flight home to Los Angeles. She had never been more excited to go home, and she smiled at the thought of being reunited with her wife and kids.

It would a be a fifteen hour flight, and Chloe was going to be asleep for the first nine hours of it. However, knowing that Beca was going to be home soon was enough to keep her awake all night.

Once she got a text from Beca saying she was boarding the plane, Chloe got ready for bed and hopped into bed. Surprisingly, she fell asleep rather quickly. Maybe it was because she knew the faster she'd be asleep, the faster she'd wake up and Beca would only be five or six hours away.

Beca fell asleep as well, knowing that if she got some sleep while on the flight that the jet lag wouldn't be as bad when she got back to LA. When she woke up, there was still a solid nine hours left on the flight, so she put on her headphones and listened to music to pass the time.

Chloe woke up the next morning to wake up the twins and feed them. She knew Beca would be there in six hours, and the time couldn't go fast enough. Once she fed them she continued to play with them, smiling as they crawled her way.

Time seemed to go on forever as Beca anxiously tapped her foot on the floor, seconds feeling like minutes and minutes feeling like hours. She would be getting home in only a few hours, and those hours couldn't pass soon enough. Beca looked out of the window, watching the clouds fly by as the plane got closer and closer to Los Angeles.

Since Chloe knew that Beca got wifi on the plane, she sent Beca a quick and sweet text.

 **Chloe:** "Hey babe! I love you! Only five more hours before you land in LA! I can't wait to see you again!"

Beca felt her phone buzz in her pocket, smiling when she saw Chloe's text. She took out her phone and typed out a reply.

 **Beca:** "Hey baby! I can't wait to see you again in five hours! I love you so so much!"

 **Chloe:** "I'll be waiting just outside security with your mom and dad and the twins! I can't believe it, you're finally coming home!"

Once the redhead had pressed send, she then made sure everything was set up for Beca's surprise party. She had ordered tacos from their favorite restaurant and she had baked Beca a chocolate cake. The people were supposed to start arriving right before Chloe left to go pick up Beca from the airport, and then Beca's parents would take them to lunch and then watch the kids for the night. It was all planned out.

Beca had fallen asleep a second time while on the plane, and when she woke up she saw that the plane had landed and that the passengers were starting to get up and leave the plane. She grabbed the luggage that she brought on with her and followed everyone else out of the plane, heading for the baggage claim once she got in the airport.

Chloe, John, and Holly were waiting near the baggage claim of LAX. Chloe was tapping her foot anxiously. She needed to see Beca, and she needed to see her now. Her heartbeat was quickening by the moment. "God, I need to see her." Chloe said impatiently, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down. She hadn't seen her wife in four months, sue her.

Soon, Beca reached the baggage claim, heading for the baggage carousel that had her other belongings. The brunette grabbed her other suitcase and bags, turning around to start walking when she made eye contact with Chloe. Beca smiled when she saw the redhead and started to walk towards her, her smile growing wider. It wasn't long before Chloe broke out into a run, needing nothing more than to wrap her arms around Beca and never let go.

It only took her a few moments once Chloe started running to reach Beca. She wrapped her arms around Beca, crying happily as she was finally in the arms of the woman she loved more than anything in this world. "You're here," she said as she hugged Beca.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here," Beca said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and embracing her. Tears began to fall down her face as well, and she hugged Chloe tightly, never wanting to let go of her wife.

The couple stayed there, hugging each other closely as people walked by, going where they needed to go. "I never want to be apart from you for that long ever again." Chloe whispered as they continued to hug each other tightly.

"Believe me, babe, I don't plan on being apart from you for that long ever again," Beca replied with a chuckle. After a few moments, she pulled away from the hug, leaning in and connecting their lips in a loving kiss. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks, she had never missed a pair of lips this much; and once their lips were connected, Chloe could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as they kissed in the middle of the airport, not giving a shit who saw them or judged them.

Once they finally pulled away, Chloe wiped some of tears off of Beca's cheeks while the brunette did the same for her. The redhead leaned their foreheads together, closing her eyes. "Last time I saw you, you were twenty-nine." She chuckled. "But you haven't changed one bit to me baby."

"Well that's good to know. I was scared you weren't going to recognize me now that I'm so old," Beca replied with a chuckle, leaning her forehead against Chloe's. She tucked a few stray pieces of the redhead's hair behind her ear and smiled. "I missed you so much, babe."

"I missed you more," Chloe whispered before kissing her one more time. When she pulled away she said, "There are a few more people that would like to see you baby." She said, stepping back to reveal John and Holly standing there with the kids.

Beca smiled and hugged her mother and father before she held both Charlie and Noah in her arms. "I missed you two so much," the brunette said, smiling at her daughter and son. "I promise you that Mommy's never going to be away for that long ever again," she added, kissing Charlie's forehead and then Noah's. Both of the twins cooed and that made Chloe's heart melt.

After a few moments with the twins, they all brought Beca's luggage to the car and took her out to lunch. Chloe sat next to her wife in the car and at the restaurant. She texted everyone at the party that they'd be there in a little under an hour.

After they had lunch, John dropped off Chloe and Beca at their house before he and Holly took the twins to their own house for the rest of the day. Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand as they walked up to their door. "This day has been amazing so far, babe. Thank you so much for that."

"Of course baby, I wanted you to do something special for you coming home." Chloe mentioned. She stopped Beca at the front door and linked their hands together. "I've missed you, so, so, so much." She said before leaning and kissing Beca sweetly but with deep passion.

"I've missed you too," Beca murmured back, leaning in and kissing Chloe back with just as much passion. When their lips parted, Beca smiled and then opened the door to their house and walked inside.

"Some mail came for you, I set it on the table in the living room." Chloe mentioned, knowing that's where everyone was hiding.

"Okay, thanks," Beca said, taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat before she walked into the living room.

When she stepped into the living room, everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled "Surprise!"

The brunette was taken off-guard by this and squealed a little, then laughed. "Oh my god, you guys! You almost scared me to death!"

"Welcome back shortstack!" Amy said, running up and giving Beca a bone-crushing hug.

"How was the tour Becaw?" Jesse said smirking at the annoyed look on Beca's face.

"The tour was great, you nerd. Thanks for asking. I'm just glad to be home now," The brunette replied with a smile.

After everyone said hello to Beca, Chloe got out the drinks. They had a late lunch so it was around 5 when they started drinking. Chloe handed Beca a shot of tequila. "Happy birthday, baby!"

"Thanks babe," Beca said, giving Chloe a peck on the lips before she took the shot from her and downed it quickly. "Thank you for this surprise birthday party. You didn't have to do all this for me," she added.

"Of course we did," Stacie said smiling, taking a shot herself. "You just got back from a world tour and you're turning thirty!"

Chloe smiled. "Stacie's right, this is a big deal. Plus, I'm really glad to finally have you home."

"I'm glad to finally be home," Beca replied, smiling and leaning in to give Chloe a kiss on the lips. Chloe kissed her back and held her close while the crowd cheered for them while they kissed.

"Mmmm, I've missed you." Chloe murmured against Beca's lips.

"I've missed you too," Beca murmured back, smiling when their lips parted. Beca leaned in again and kissed her lips a second time before pulling away to catch her breath. "And I've definitely missed being able to do that," the brunette added.

"You ready to get drunk babe?" Chloe whispered, smirking at her wife as the woman poured herself a shot.

"Oh you bet I am," Beca said, pouring Chloe another shot of tequila as well. The brunette gave the redhead's shot glass back to her and then clinked their glasses together before downing the tequila. Chloe downed her shot as well and smiled before kissing her lips.

An hour or so later, everyone was fairly wasted except for Benji, Aubrey, and surprisingly Bumper since they were designated drivers in their relationships. The others couple just came here on Uber. Chloe was having a margarita that Stacie had made her while Beca was drinking a beer.

"I don't remember the last time that I was this drunk," Beca said with a chuckle, her words slightly slurred. She took a few more sips of her beer and then stood up to grab another one after she finished it. "Anyone else want another beer?"

A few people raised their hands and Chloe got up to help Beca with getting the drinks. She slurred her words a little bit, but she wasn't the drunkest person there. "Hey baby," she slurred cutely wrapping her arms around Beca. "You look so hot right now."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Beca replied, smiling and kissing Chloe's cheek. "You know, if I'm going to get the drinks for everyone, you're going to have to let go of me at some point," the brunette said with a chuckle as she tried to escape Chloe's embrace.

"Let's play truth or dare with everyone when we get out there!" Chloe said excitedly. "It'll be so fun."

"I think I'll pass on playing truth or dare. I've never really liked that game," Beca said, grabbing a beer for herself and then some for the other people that had asked for one.

"What if a dare involves us making out?" Chloe teased before kissing Beca's neck sloppily.

"I'll consider it if one of the dares involves us making out," Beca said, chuckling and turning her head to the side as Chloe began kissing her neck.

"Maybe we don't have to play it, maybe I'll just kiss you in front of everyone." Chloe said giggling as she helped Beca grab the beers.

"If you want to do that, I'd have no problem with it," Beca said, smiling at how cute Chloe was. They got the drinks and then joined the rest of the group, sitting down next to each other on one of the couches in the living room.

"You're so sexy," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. There were three types of people Chloe turned into when she was drunk. The redhead was either giggly drunk, clingy drunk, or horny drunk. Right now, it was safe to say she was all three.

Beca chuckled and took a sip of her beer. "You are really drunk right now, aren't you?" She said to the redhead with a smile on her face.

"I missed you so much babe." Chloe said smiling and taking another chug of her margarita.

"So Beca, what did you miss most about LA while you were on tour?" Blaine asked, a little buzzed as he said so.

"I missed everything, really. Being gone for so long was really hard. But what I definitely missed most was my family," Beca replied.

That was when a very drunk Stacie interjected. "I bet you missed fucking your super hot wife too," she said laughing along everyone with everyone else.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss that too," Beca said, making everyone else laugh again. This made Chloe blush and giggle before she bit her lip as she watched Beca talk to everyone and answer their questions about the tour.

"I missed her a lot too." Chloe murmured, turning Beca towards her and kissing deeply while the crowd began to whistle and cheer. Chloe's hand rested on Beca's waist while her other one cupped her cheek as she slid her tongue inside of Beca's mouth.

Aubrey covered her eyes and pretended to gag at the sight. "Get a room you two," she complained, laughing a few moments later.

"Oh I'm sure that they definitely will be doing that later," Jesse said to his wife with a chuckle.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss for a moment. "Wait here a second baby," she said, leaving to go into another room as Beca sat there in a little trance after that kiss.

It took Beca a few seconds to snap out of her trance, but once she did she just sat there and took another sip of her beer, waiting for Chloe to get back. "Damn Mitchell, that girl has you wrapped around her finger." Jesse said smirking at the look of longing on Beca's face as she waited for Chloe. "You're not horny now are you, after that?" He teased.

"Shut up Jesse," Beca said, rolling her eyes at him and chuckling. "And don't act like you're not totally whipped for Aubrey," she added with a smirk.

"I never said I wasn't." Jesse said, winking at his wife.

"Hey Beca, I think your wife is back." Amy said, pointing towards the staircase.

Sure enough, Chloe was standing there in her old cheerleading outfit that she had promised Beca she would wear at the brunette's party. "Hey babe." she said with a wink.

Beca's jaw dropped a little when she saw Chloe in the cheerleading uniform. "H-hey," the brunette stuttered, feeling her face turn red as she blushed.

"Jeez, it's been awhile since I've seen one of our schools old cheerleading outfits." Blaine said with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled as she stood there, wearing her green, gray and white cheerleading uniform with SHS on the front. "Sickles High School, I'm proud to be a Gryphon." She said before winking at her wife.

Beca's face only got redder when her wife winked at her, and she looked down, avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

Jesse noticed this and chuckled, taking a sip from his beer. "Beca, why are you blushing so much?" He teased

"Damn, Chloe. You're looking fierce!" Cynthia Rose said with a smile.

"Thanks CR!" Chloe giggled and then ran over in a cute manner to Beca, taking her hands and standing her up before placing the brunettes hands on her waist. Chloe then wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Now you can say that you dated the head cheerleader at Sickles High School from 2007-2008." She said smiling before leaning in to kiss Beca on the lips gently.

"I'm honored that I get to say that," Beca murmured, smiling as their lips connected in a sweet kiss. "You know how I've always wanted to date a cheerleader," she said with a chuckle as their lips parted.

The thirty-two year old smiled and then kissed Beca one more time. "And you've also married one." Chloe mentioned with smile on her face.

"I guess that is true," Beca replied with a chuckle as she leaned into the second kiss. She pulled away when she needed to catch her breath and went back to sit on the couch, pulling Chloe with her.

"Chloe, what did you miss most while Beca was gone?" Emily asked as she watched the ginger cuddle up to her wife.

"Easy, I missed everything." Chloe mentioned. "I missed her smile, her laugh, her kisses. The way she holds me in the morning when we're waking up. I could go on and on and on."

Beca smiled as she listened to Chloe talk. "I think that's good enough, babe. We both know that it would take hours for you to list everything," she said to her wife with a chuckle.

"You're damn right I could," Chloe said leaning over and kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled and took one of Chloe's hands in hers, squeezing her hand gently before linking their fingers together. "You look really hot right now, babe," she whispered to the redhead.

Chloe smirked when she heard those words come out of Beca's mouth. "Well, you know I wore this for you baby." She whispered back, feeling her free hand began to twirl her fingers through a few loose strands in her hair.

"And I'm really glad that you did wear it for me, because you look absolutely incredible," Beca murmured, smiling and looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Would you say I look, irresistible?" Chloe whispered back, still twirling her fingers through her hair and biting her lip.

"I would say that you look irresistible," Beca replied, smiling and leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. Chloe leaned into the kiss, smirking as she knew how in public they were.

"So, you always wanted to date a cheerleader?" She murmured once she pulled away from the kiss.

Beca nodded, smiling and putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "I've always had a thing for cheerleaders."

"Well, I've always had a thing for angsty DJs." Chloe whispered, gazing intensely into Beca's eyes with her eyes dilated with lust. "Did you know that?"

Beca shook her head, a smile spreading across her face. "I didn't know that, actually. I'm glad that you mentioned that, though," she said.

"And, why would that be?" Chloe asked, scooting closer and closer to Beca on the already crowded couch.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just glad that you find my angsty ways attractive," the brunette said with a chuckle.

Chloe then leaned in and kissed Beca once again. "How badly do you want to sneak into the other room and have your first fantasy of the night come true?" She murmured once their lips parted.

"I would really like that," Beca whispered back, looking into Chloe's eyes with lust.

The redhead couldn't help the devious and drunken smile that crept across her face. "Meet me in the guest bedroom in five minutes. It's closer." Chloe whispered before standing up and sneakily walking away.

Beca waited five minutes like Chloe had told her and then got up, going to the kitchen and getting another beer for Jesse. She brought the beer back to him and then left the living room, walking into the hallway and then towards the guest bedroom. She went inside and closing the door behind her, smiling when she saw Chloe.

Chloe was laying on her side on the bed, smiling when her extremely sexy wife walked in the door. "Well then, hello there." She stated, smiling and biting her lip. "You know, out of all the types you could have a thing for, I never figured it'd be cheerleaders."

"What type did you think I'd be attracted to?" Beca asked, walking over and sitting down on the bed beside Chloe.

"I don't know," Chloe said shrugging. "Maybe emo girls with daddy issues." She said chuckling before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips. "Did you think I was into disc jockeys with an attitude?"

Beca shook her head. "I never really figured out what your type was. I'd never have expected that you'd be into an angsty DJ," she said with a chuckle.

"Hmm, well now you get to live your fantasy of fucking me in my old cheerleading outfit." Chloe muttered before pulling her into a deep kiss as Beca lay on her side. Chloe slowly began to unbutton her lover's flannel while their lips stayed connected.

Beca unbuttoned the remaining buttons of her flannel and took the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. She cupped Chloe's face with her hands and pulled Chloe closer so that the redhead was straddling her. "Mmm, I've missed this so much," Beca murmured, running her tongue over Chloe's bottom lip.

"Damn baby, that tour has kept nice and fit." Chloe said smiling softly before leaning in and kissing Beca again as she straddled her. "I bet having a cheerleader on top of you is a dream come true." She whispered.

"How did you know?" Beca asked with a little chuckle. Her hands ran up and down Chloe's sides then rested on her hips as their lips moved together in sync. The redhead used her hips to grind on top of Beca's hips.

"Now that you've seen me in my cheerleading uniform, do you wonder how flexible I can be?" Chloe whispered as she bit her wife's lip, knowing that comment would drive her crazy.

Beca couldn't help but moan at Chloe's words, closing her eyes and whimpering a little as the redhead tugged at her lip. "Shit," she groaned, starting to grind her hips against Chloe's.

"What is it, baby?" Chloe whispered as she continued to roll her hips onto Beca's. "Do you want to know how flexible I am?" She murmured, kissing her lips drunkenly.

Beca just nodded her head, grinding her hips up into Chloe's to create friction between their bodies. "Show me how flexible you are," she murmured.

"Fuck me, and I'll show you." Chloe whispered seductively in Beca's ear, kissing underneath it softly. "I've been so lonely without you here, baby. I want to have you touch me, and fuck me so hard I can't walk for the next four months."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and flipped them over so she was now on top. The brunette's lips went to the redhead's neck, and her hands pinned the redhead's arms above her head. "I've missed you so much, baby. I'm going to show you just how much," she whispered to her wife.

"Ahhh, fuck. Beca," Chloe moaned, letting Beca have full control of the situation. She could feel her heart beating fast under her cheerleading uniform. Her legs began spreading open, and a smirk appeared on her face when she heard her wife curse.

Beca began grinding their hips together again, sucking a hickey into Chloe's skin near her jawline. "Fuck, you're so hot when you're like this," Beca murmured, running her tongue over the hickey she had left to soothe it.

Another moan came from Chloe's lips, and she held Beca's head against her skin. Beca had found out relatively quickly in their relationship that neck kisses were Chloe's biggest weakness, besides Beca's eyes. "Oh yeah, is it hot to you when I moan baby?" She muttered before moaning just to turn Beca on.

"Yes, yes it is. Hearing you moan because of me turns me on so much," Beca mumbled back, continuing to grind their hips together while leaving another hickey on the redhead's neck.

"Babe, people are going to see that." Chloe said chuckling drunkenly as Beca a trail of small hickeys along her skin.

"Is that a problem? Because if it is, I can stop," Beca said, gently nipping at Chloe's skin with her teeth. Chloe instantly shook her head, she could cover the hickeys later. Her hands tangled themselves in Beca's hair as the girl began to go a bit rougher with her grinding, and Chloe let out a soft moan when Beca sucked harder and longer on her skin.

One of Beca's hands began trailing down Chloe's body, running down her sides before reaching her legs. The brunette ran her hands up and down the redhead's legs, digging into her skin with her fingernails. "How badly do you want me?" She murmured softly.

"I don't want you, I need you Beca." Chloe whimpered as she felt the brunette's hand slide up and down her legs softly. "Please baby, it's been four months. I won't last much longer, I need you baby."

Beca's hand began to massage Chloe's inner thighs, moving her lips from the redhead's neck down to her chest. Beca's hand slipped under the skirt of Chloe's cheerleading uniform and pressed against the redhead's core, getting an instant moan from her wife.

"Did you know, I re-did the math. We were apart for one-hundred and twelve days baby." Chloe moaned, biting her lip as Beca didn't even bother to take off the cheerleading uniform, the redhead found this extremely attractive. She hadn't seen her wife in so long, and she needed her so badly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that it feels like we were never apart," Beca growled in her ear. She leaned in and connected their lips in a rough kiss, her fingers beginning to toy around with Chloe's bundle of nerves.

Hearing Beca murmur those words made the redhead moan loudly. "Fuck! Yes!"

She moaned, feeling her body tense up at the pleasure. "Fuck, keep talking dirty to me."

Beca slowly pushed two fingers inside of Chloe, nibbling on the redhead's earlobe as she did so. "Fuck, I've missed this," she groaned, moving her lips back to Chloe's and starting to slowly thrust her fingers in and out.

"Holy shit," Chloe breathed out, gasping once Beca was finally inside her. "Oh my god, Beca!" She moaned, spreading her legs farther open than they were before.

Beca smirked at Chloe's reaction, thrusting faster with her fingers. When Chloe spread her legs further apart, Beca added a third finger, knowing this would drive her wife crazy. She tugged at the redhead's bottom lip with her teeth then slipped her tongue inside of her mouth to explore.

"Ahhh! Ahh fuck! Beca!" Chloe screamed, feeling her body tense up and her back arch off of the bed as Beca continued to fuck her hard and good.

"Try to keep quiet, babe, we don't want the others to figure out what we're doing back here," Beca whispered to her with a little chuckle, the pace of her thrusting starting to become uneven as she felt Chloe's walls clenching up around her fingers.

"I honestly don't care if they find out," Chloe said before moaning loudly as she got closer and closer. "We haven't seen each other in four months baby." Chloe moaned, bringing Beca down into a passionate kiss.

Beca kissed Chloe back with just as much passion, thrusting her fingers deeper so that she started tugging at Chloe's g spot. "Come on, baby, you're almost there. I can feel how close you are. Just let go for me," the brunette mumbled against her lips. The redhead's hips bucked against Beca's fingers as the woman pushed harder with her fingers.

"Faster, fuck! Go faster!" Chloe screamed, feeling her body ache with pleasure and her back arch as she got closer and closer to climax.

Beca did as Chloe asked, thrusting her fingers faster and harder as the redhead's walls got tighter and tighter. The brunette connected their lips in another kiss, cupping Chloe's face with her free hand as her fingers continued pleasuring her. "God! Fucking hell Beca! I'm cumming!" Chloe screamed, her body twitching around as she hit her climax. "BECA!" She moaned as Beca thrusted harder than she had this whole time.

Beca helped the redhead ride out her high, continuing to thrust her fingers but gradually slowing down the pace until she stopped altogether. She leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips softly, humming in approval of the kiss. "How was that, baby?" The brunette murmured against her lips.

"It was amazing, Beca." Chloe said, catching her breath as her chest heaved up and down under her uniform. "I'm impressed, you managed to fuck me without even taking off my clothes. I figured you'd want to see me in all my naked glory." Chloe said before she caught Beca's lips in a kiss. "I guess you'll have to wait till later when I give you your teacher/student fantasy."

"And I can't wait until then," Beca replied, smiling and laying down next to Chloe. She put her arm around the redhead's waist and pulled her closer, resting her head back on the pillows of the bed and sighing with content.

"I missed our post sex cuddles." Chloe said with a happy sigh, running her thumb along the back of Beca's hand.

"Me too," Beca murmured back, smiling and leaving a few soft kisses on Chloe's neck. "You know, we don't have to go back out there if we don't want too. They're all too drunk to notice we're gone anyways."

"How about this, I'll go tell them that you're really tired and need some sleep." Chloe mentioned sitting up. "You can go up to our room, and once everyone is gone, it can be just me and you."

"That sounds perfect," Beca said, pulling Chloe down for one last kiss before the redhead stood up and walked out of the guest room to go to the living room.

Chloe walked to the living room, instantly greeted by a few smirks. "Sounds like you two were having some fun." Stacie said raising her eyebrows.

"We were Stacie, we haven't seen each other for over one hundred days." Chloe said winking. "Now," she said with a sigh. "Beca is pretty tired from all the flying she's been doing the last four months, and she's gonna get some sleep now. So she just wanted me to tell you guys thank you for coming. It was so great to have you all to welcome her home and to celebrate her birthday with us."

"Thank you for having us, it was great to be able to celebrate with Beca," Jesse said to Chloe with a smile. "We'll all get going so that you and Beca can get some rest, which I am absolutely sure is what you're going to be doing," he added with a smirk.

"What we'll be doing, is none of your business." Chloe said with a giggle before she hugged her friend goodbye and kissed his cheek. "Now, you go have fun with your wife." She said winking before she said goodbye to all of her guests.

While Chloe was saying goodbye to everyone, Beca had left the guest bedroom and made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. She opened the door, leaving it open for when Chloe came up, and she sat down on the bed, waiting for her wife to join her.

Once the redhead came up after saying goodbye to everyone, she walked up the stairs to hers and Beca's bedroom. "Did you miss our bed, babe?" She asked, smiling at the beautiful brunette woman as she lay comfortably on the bed.

"You bet I did," Beca replied, smiling and laying back onto the pillows of the bed. She watched as Chloe walked across the room and to their closet, opening the door and going inside. "Are you getting changed in there, babe?" the brunette asked.

"Mmhmm, I'll be out in a second baby." Chloe called from the closet, changing into the sexiest outfit that made her look the part of a teacher.

"Okay, I'm going to close my eyes now. Let me know when I can open them again," Beca said, covering her face with her hands so that she couldn't see.

Chloe was wearing a light blue, long sleeve, button up blouse and she had it tucked in to a long, gray pencil skirt. She wore black heels and her red hair down at her shoulders. On top of all of that, she wore glasses because she knew how much Beca loved it when she wore glasses. She looked in the mirror and smiled before she walked out of their walk-in closet and leaned against it's door frame. "Open your eyes baby."

Beca moved her hands away from her face and opened her eyes, her jaw dropping as she let out a little gasp when she saw Chloe. "Woah," she breathed out, taking in the sight before her. "Y-you look great, Chlo."

"Second jaw drop of the night for you," Chloe said smirking widely. "And it won't be your last of the night either." She said, slowly strutting Beca's way.

Beca watched as Chloe slowly strutted towards her, unable to keep her eyes off of the redhead. "You look really really good, baby," she murmured, feeling herself blush a little.

Chloe unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her shirt as she walked over to Beca, showing off some cleavage. "How good?" Chloe asked.

"So good," Beca said in a soft voice, taking Chloe's hand and pulling the redhead down into a kiss once she finally reached her.

"If I had been your teacher in high school or college, would you have tried to bang me?" Chloe murmured against Beca's lips.

"Is that even a question?" Beca replied, chuckling as their lips parted. "How about you? If I was your student, would you have tried to bang me?"

"Well, I would've waited till you were done with my class." Chloe said smirking. "But yes, I would've." Chloe said before laying Beca down on the bed. She then got into character and began kissing Beca a little more rough and passionate. "You've been absent a lot lately, Miss Mitchell."

"I'm sorry about that Chloe—I mean, Mrs. Mitchell," Beca said, her hands resting on Chloe's hips as the redhead began to kiss her neck. "Is there some way that I might be able to make it up to you?"

"You'll have to go to detention," Chloe whispered, nibbling on her ear. Chloe's strong hands ran up up and down Beca's side. "And you'll have to let me have my way with you." She muttered seductively.

Beca shivered at the tone of Chloe's voice. "O-okay," the brunette stuttered, biting down on her lip a little. "That seems easy enough. What time does detention start?"

"Right now," Chloe whispered, sucking a hickey right under Beca's ear. "First, I'm going to tell you to take off that shirt of yours." She murmured, scratching softly along Beca's jean covered legs.

Beca unbuttoned her flannel shirt and took it off, letting it fall down to the floor beside the bed. "Alright, what's next Mrs. Mitchell?" She asked.

"Let me kiss you all over," Chloe whispered, beginning to cover every inch of Beca's skin with kisses. Some were soft and gentle, others she would suck on the skin and create a hickey.

Beca smiled as Chloe's lips travelled all over her skin, closing her eyes and sighing with content. "That feels really nice, babe," she murmured in a soft voice, running her fingers through Chloe's hair. The redhead continued, now paying attention to Beca's abs on her stomach. She sucked hickeys into Beca's skin every now and then, smirking whenever a soft whimper played at her wife's lips.

"Am I your favorite teacher?" Chloe whispered before licking up Beca's abs and chest before kissing the other side of Beca's neck.

"Of course you are," Beca murmured back, turning her head to the side to give the redhead better access to her neck. The brunette felt a moan start rising up in her throat, and she bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet. "You've always been my favorite teacher, and you always will be," she added.

Chloe's hands then moved to Beca's breasts, massaging both of them smoothly with her hands while her lips made their way back down to Beca's pantline.

Beca couldn't restrain herself any longer, letting out a quiet moan as Chloe's lips began moving down her body. "You're so good, baby. So so good," the brunette whispered.

"Are you going to be absent any longer?" Chloe whispered, sucking right underneath Beca's belly button.

Beca shook her head, pushing Chloe's head down closer to her skin. "I promise I won't be absent anymore, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Good, now you'll get your reward." Chloe said, unbuttoning Beca's jeans and pulling them down.

Beca watched as Chloe pulled her jeans off of her legs, biting her lip in anticipation. "You're so beautiful," she murmured, looking into Chloe's eyes and smiling softly.

"Even when I'm taking off your clothes?" Chloe said smirking and making eye contact with Beca as she kissed up the inside of Beca's legs.

Beca nodded her head, smiling down at Chloe. "Of course. You're always beautiful, no matter what," she replied. Chloe lips inched closer to Beca's core, and she began to suck harder and harder on Beca's skin the closer she got.

"Do you like that baby?" She whispered.

Beca moaned softly, tugging at the ends of Chloe's red hair. "Yeah, I really like that babe. Keep doing that," she murmured, letting out another moan.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Chloe said as Beca moaned once again. She stopped just before Beca's core and then sucked a hickey into Beca's hip, like she always did. "I bet you're just aching for me to touch you babe, aren't you?" She said.

Beca nodded, pushing her wife's head closer to her skin. "Please, I need you so badly. I don't know how much longer I can wait," she whimpered, looking into Chloe's eyes with a pleading look on her face.

Chloe saw the look of lust and need in Beca's eyes, and smiled softly before moving up to kiss her lips. "Don't worry baby, I won't make you wait any longer."

"Thank you," Beca mumbled against the redhead's lips, smiling softly as their lips parted. Her breath hitched as Chloe pulled her underwear down, and she couldn't help but moan when the redhead started sucking softly on her folds. The wetness that Chloe began to taste made her moan against the brunette's core, smirking as the vibration made the woman moan.

"That's right babe, moan for me." Chloe muttered before flicking her tongue around while her mouth sucked on Beca's clit.

"Fuck, Chlo, keep going," Beca whispered, closing her eyes and letting out another moan. The brunette's hands gripped the sheets of the bed, her grip becoming tighter with each stroke of Chloe's tongue. The redhead moaned at how good Beca tasted, and she continued to slowly stroke up Beca's folds awhile longer. She then took a finger and slowly pushed it inside of Beca, smirking at the gasp she got from her wife.

"Shit," Beca gasped, bucking her hips towards Chloe's finger as the redhead began thrusting. "Fuck, go faster!" She moaned, no longer trying to keep herself quiet.

Chloe used her free hand to spread Beca's legs apart and softly scratch down her thigh. She then, as Beca requested, thrusted faster with her finger and quickly added a second one while she gave her wife incredible head.

Beca's breathing came and went in short gasps, the brunette struggling to catch her breath as her wife continued to give her head. "Fuck, right there Chloe," she moaned, feeling her walls begin to clench up as the redhead thrusted her fingers faster.

"You like that?" Chloe muttered as she continued to give Beca the most she'd ever given, and that was saying something because the redhead always gave Beca everything she had. Her tongue flicked around and her fingers thrusted harder and faster for Beca's liking.

Beca responded to Chloe's question by moaning again and pushing her head closer to her core. "Shit, I'm getting close," the brunette mumbled, her back arching off the bed as she got closer and closer to her climax. This spurred Chloe on so that she could give Beca the best orgasm she'd had in long time. Her tongue stroked faster and she added a third finger, going even harder with her fingers and pulling at the woman's g-spot.

"Mmmm, do it baby. Let me taste what I've done to you." Chloe said smirking as she felt Beca's back arch again. The redhead knew this was so good that it was making Beca's toes curl with pleasure, and this made the redhead very proud of herself.

Chloe's words were all that Beca needed to hear before she hit her climax, screaming the redhead's name at the top of her lungs. "Fuck! Chloe!" She yelled out, a long moan following that as the redhead continued to thrust her fingers while she rode out her high.

"Oh yes, baby." Chloe said smiling and helping Beca ride out her climax. "You're so hot when you climax."

Beca pulled Chloe up into a kiss, cupping the redhead's face with her hands. "That was amazing, baby. Thank you so much," the brunette whispered to her when their lips parted.

"I've missed you so damn much," Chloe murmured against the woman's lips. Her hands tucking Beca's hair back when she leaned back down to kiss the woman's lips. "So much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," Beca replied, smiling as their lips connected again. She ran her fingers through Chloe's hair as their lips moved together in sync. "I'm so, so happy to finally be home again."

"We're going to be in bed a lot the next few nights." Chloe whispered. "Just making up for those four months where I didn't have you holding me in your arms."

"That sounds perfect," Beca murmured back, looking up into Chloe's eyes and smiling. She leaned their foreheads together, staying silent for a few moments. "I love you so much, babe. I love you more than anything," she said softly.

"I love you too babe, and I'm happy that you're finally home." Chloe said before she stripped down till she was only in her underwear. She then put an oversized shirt on and climbed into bed with Beca.

Beca pulled the covers over them and turned over on her side so she was facing Chloe. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, pulling her closer. "Thank you so much for everything, babe. Today was amazing because of you," she murmured. The older woman intertwined her legs with Beca's and scoot closer to her to be warm.

"I'm glad. Everyone here missed you babe. And by the way, I need help preparing the ceremony for Stacie's wedding. She's marrying that Jimmy Garoppolo from the New England Patriots." Chloe said, scratching her head. "Do you think I can come up with a good ceremony?"

"Of course you can, Chlo. Stacie wouldn't have picked you for the job if you weren't able to come up with a good ceremony. And I'd love to help with the ceremony. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it," Beca replied, smiling and kissing Chloe's cheek.

"I can't believe Stacie actually convinced you to be her bridesmaid, I thought you weren't into that." Chloe said chuckling.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I've never been a bridesmaid before, so I thought I might as well see what it's like. I'll probably never be one again which is why I'm giving it a shot now," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"You never know, a lot of the Bella's haven't gotten married yet." Chloe said shrugging her shoulders with a smile. "But I think it's really sweet that you're doing this for Stacie."

"It's no big deal, really. If anyone should be praised for what they're doing, it's you. You're doing the whole ceremony," Beca pointed out.

"Well, you're doing the ceremony for Emily and Benji's wedding." Chloe said smiling at her wife. "So we're both in the spotlight for the next two weddings that we're attending."

"You've got a point there," Beca said. After she finished her sentence, she yawned a little. "It's getting pretty late, so I'm going to try and get some sleep now. Goodnight, babe. I love you."

"Goodnight babe," Chloe mentioned. "I love you too, and I'm so glad you're home." She said before turning off the lamp and laying back down, closing her eyes and making sure she was wrapped up in Beca's arms.

 **Beca's Home! Plus they celebrated our favorite DJ's 30th birthday and it seems like Chloe gave her the perfect day. Going out to lunch with Beca's parents, getting drunk with their friends, and having some steamy, hot, 'welcome home' sex.**

 **Until Next Time**


	32. Chapter 32: Great News

Chapter 32: Great News

Over the first few weeks that Beca had been home, Chloe's episodes had been pretty consistent. She had them at least once every week. Some weren't as bad as others, but still it was easy to tell that they were troubling Chloe. A lot. She could be doing something harmless, such as grading papers or coming up with choreography for the school's upcoming musical production of _Newsies_ , and suddenly she'd begin hallucinating.

Whenever Chloe had a hallucination, Beca was always at her side to calm her down and bring her back to reality. Her boss had allowed her to take a couple months off of work since she had just gotten back from her world tour, and Beca spent her days either at home with the twins or with her wife at the school in case she had an episode.

"Have you ever had a nightmare that you just wanted to end?" Chloe asked, running her hands through hair before sighing as she tried to grade some papers. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Beca looked up from her phone, smiling sympathetically at her wife. "Yeah, I totally get what you mean," she said, standing up and walking towards her wife. "Is there a specific nightmare that you've been having lately?"

"The same one I've been having for the last five months, the incidents with Dale." Chloe said leaning back in her chair. "I just feel like I can't ever get it out of the back of my mind. It's just there, and I can't do anything about it."

Beca thought about Chloe's words for a few minutes. "Have you thought about maybe trying therapy?" She asked the redhead. "I'm not saying that you need it or anything, I was just thinking that you might feel better if you talked to someone about it."

Chloe shook her head. "I know I may seem like an open book Beca, but I can't open up to just anyone. It was nerve wracking telling you I loved you, how do you think that I'm going to tell a complete stranger that some guy sexually assaulted me and then basically kidnapped me?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was just trying to help, that's all," the brunette replied, looking over at Chloe. "I just hate seeing you so hung up over this, so I was trying to think of things that might help you."

"I know, I'm sorry for snapping." Chloe mentioned before sitting back up and taking a deep breath. "I just wish this was over," she said.

"I know. I wish it was over too. We'll just have to get through this together. I'll always be here if you need me," Beca said to her with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Chloe whispered, taking Beca's hand and squeezing it gently. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. "If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm always here to listen. Don't forget that," she added with a smile.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Chloe mentioned, smiling back at Beca.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I know that. And I hope that you know that I love you too," she said, smiling and squeezing Chloe's hand.

Later that week on a Friday night after rehearsal, Chloe came home from work. She hung up her jacket in the front closet and sat down on a couch in the living room, looking up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later, Beca came into the living room, having just put the twins down for the night. She saw Chloe sitting on the couch and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. "Hey, babe. How was rehearsal?"

"I'm alright, it was a long day." Chloe said, chuckling and opening her eyes. "How were the twins before bedtime?"

"They were good. We just hung out and watched Sesame Street for most of the day," Beca said with a smile, taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and linking their fingers together.

"I remember watching that all the time as a kid." Chloe said smiling and chuckling as they sat next to each other.

Beca chuckled, squeezing Chloe's hand. There were a few moments of silence between them before Beca spoke up again. "I saved some of tonight's dinner for you in case you're hungry. It's in the fridge."

"You're the best baby." Chloe said smiling and leaning her head on Beca's lap. She took a deep breath and looked up at Beca. "I had a seven and a half hour rehearsal today."

"How did that go?" Beca asked, looking down at Chloe with a soft smile on her face and beginning to absentmindedly run her fingers through the redhead's hair.

"We made a lot of progress. _Newsies_ is one of the hardest shows I've ever done, it has so many different types of dancing that I had to bring in an extra choreographer. We're using all the broadway choreography, so it's exhausting." Chloe said chuckling and laying back on the couch. "What I could use right now is some relaxing hot tub time with my wife, is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay. Why wouldn't it be?" Beca said with a smile. They put swimsuits on then went out onto the back deck, since the hot tub was outside near their pool. Beca got in the hot tub first, leaning back against the side of the tub while she waited for her wife to join her.

Chloe draped her towel over a chair and then put her hair up in a bun before getting into the water next to Beca. "Hey, thanks for taking care of the kids today. It helped a lot." She said, leaning her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca shrugged. "It's no problem, babe. I'm always happy to take care of Charlie and Noah. Besides, I missed out on four months of their life. I want to make up for that time in any way that I can," she replied.

The redhead closed her eyes and held her wife close, she finally was able to relax after the long day she had. "I almost had an episode during rehearsal." She said sighing. "I was letting them go for a break and I was working on the choreography to 'Seize the Day,' and I saw him standing in the aisle. I almost had an episode, in the middle of my job."

Beca started to rub circles in her wife's back to soothe her. "It will get better soon, babe. You're strong and I know you'll be able to get through this," she said, trying to cheer up the redhead.

"I honestly hate this, I know so many people have it worse than me. But I feel empty inside whenever I have an episode or a nightmare. Like, there's just nothing but me, Dale, and the horror that he's caused me." Chloe said sighing and holding onto Beca tight. "I'm trying to be strong, it's just really hard at times, you know?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I've never experienced something like what you're going through, but I know that this is tough, and that's why I want to help you in any way that I can."

"You have no idea how much you save my life everyday, Beca." Chloe murmured, turning her head to kiss her wife's shoulder before resting her head on it again. "You save me, every single day."

"You save me too, Chlo. I wouldn't be anywhere near as happy as I am now if I didn't have you and the twins in my life," Beca said, taking one of Chloe's hands and linking their fingers.

The redhead closed her eyes and felt her heart relax as she sat there in Beca's arms, it was the only place where Chloe could feel like things were actually going to be alright.

Beca began to leave soft kisses on Chloe's skin, starting behind her ear and working her way down the redhead's neck. "You are so beautiful, babe. I love you so much," she murmured as her lips traveled across her wife's skin.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered, leaning her neck to one side softly humming with content. "Thank you for coming in here with me babe, this is just what I needed."

"Anything for you, babe. Anything for you," the brunette whispered back before continuing to leave a trail of kisses along Chloe's skin.

This helped Chloe completely relax and forget about the almost incident that happened earlier. She let herself focus on Beca's kisses while she gazed out at the ocean, smiling at the moonlight as it hit the ocean water on the horizon.

Once she was sure that her lips had reached every inch of Chloe's skin, Beca stopped and then they sat there together for awhile. Beca held Chloe tightly, resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "This is really nice," she murmured softly.

"Yeah it is, we haven't done this in awhile." Chloe mentioned, smiling in Beca's arms. "How are you? I've blabbing forever about my day, how was yours?"

"I'm doing alright. My day was pretty boring, to be honest," Beca replied, chuckling a little.

"Well you got to have the twins all day, that couldn't have been terrible." Chloe giggled, smiling and holding Beca close to her. "They're so entertaining."

"You're right about that. They were actually pretty well-behaved today. They weren't very fussy and actually slept when I put them down for their nap this afternoon," Beca said with a smile.

"That's great to hear." Chloe mentioned, rubbing her thumb along the back of Beca's hand. "They missed their mommy very much while she was gone."

"And their mommy missed them and their mama very much while she was gone," Beca replied, smiling and looking down at their hands.

"Mama missed Mommy a lot too." Chloe said smiling and leaning up from Beca's shoulder to peck her wife's lips.

Beca leaned into the kiss a little, smiling when their lips connected. "Mommy's never going to be apart from Mama and the kids again for that long ever again," she murmured against her lips.

"I sure hope not," Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips. "I hated not being able to do the simple things. I hated not being able to hold your hand, and I hated not being able to hold you and kiss you before we go to sleep at night."

Beca nodded her head in agreement with Chloe's words. "I hated waking up and you not being the first thing that I saw. I hated not being to wrap my arms around you and hold you. Doing that tour was one of the hardest things I've ever done because I wasn't with you."

"Well, the good news is, I'll be with you on your next tour. So that will be a lot more fun, because the whole family will be together." Chloe mentioned smiled and squeezing Beca's hand.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words, squeezing her hand back. "It'll be an amazing experience with you and the twins on the tour. We're going to have such a great time," she said to her wife, her smile growing wider.

A thought then popped into Chloe's head. "My mom called me earlier, she was wondering if this year we wanted to come down for Christmas. It's be us, your parents, Carly and Blaine. Does that sound like fun? We'd all go to Florida."

"Yeah, that sounds great, babe. I always love going down to Florida to spend time with your family," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "I think that Christmas in Florida would be really fun."

"We also would have a room to ourselves since we'll be staying in a condo my parents bought on the beach for vacations." Chloe mentioned smiling.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" Beca asked her wife, playfully raising her eyebrow as she spoke.

"Well, I can be. It all depends if you're thinking what I'm thinking." Chloe answered, giggling when Beca rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I might be thinking what you're thinking. What are you thinking?" Beca asked, smiling at Chloe's cute giggle.

"That we can have some adult fun while we're there. I'll give you a special coupon for Christmas night." She said with a wink.

Beca smirked back at Chloe. "That's what I was thinking," the brunette said with a chuckle. "And I'd love to receive a special coupon for Christmas night," she added.

The redhead then leaned in and kissed Beca's lips. "I'll give you the night of your life with that coupon." She whispered once their lips parted.

"I can't wait for it," Beca replied, smiling as she pulled away from the kiss. A few minutes later, they got out of the hot tub and wrapped themselves up in towels before going inside. Beca changed into her pajamas and then climbed under the covers of the bed, closing her eyes and sighing happily.

Chloe got ready for bed, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and combing her hair. The redhead then got changed into a pajama shirt and some underwear to sleep in. She climbed under the covers next to Beca and spooned her wife. "Hey babe."

"Hey," Beca said, turning her head and smiling at Chloe. They lay there together for a few minutes before Beca turned so that she was facing the redhead. "I love you," she murmured softly, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Beca?" Chloe asked softly, before saying "I love you" back to her. "Do you think I should see a therapist?"

"I don't know if you should, but I think it might help you if you do decide to go. It's your call, though. You can make whatever decision you want and I'll be here to support you," Beca replied.

"It's just, I thought about it for awhile now. And I'm done with having these nightmares and these episodes." Chloe said before taking a deep breath. "I figured that if I went and talked to someone getting it out there, that I may get better."

Beca took one of Chloe's hands in hers and gently squeezed her hand before linking their fingers. "That's what I was thinking too. It might be good for you to get it off your chest so maybe you won't think about it as much anymore. Whatever you decide to do, I'll be here if you need any help," the brunette said.

"I think I'm going to talk to a therapist." Chloe said, nodding her head. "I'm sick of this whole thing having control over me."

Beca smiled, bringing Chloe's hand up and kissing it. "I'm proud of you babe. You're incredibly strong, and I know that you can get through this. I just know it," she said to her wife.

"You being back has helped a heap already." Chloe said smiling.

Beca smiled and leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm glad I've been helping you, babe."

Once Chloe pulled away, she smiled and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder. Maybe things were beginning to get better again. The two fell asleep a few minutes later with Beca holding Chloe in her arms, never wanting to let go of her wife.

The next morning, Beca was the first to wake up, so she got out of bed and checked on the twins before heading downstairs to the kitchen to get started on their breakfast.

Chloe smiled as she opened her eyes to Barden, now six years old, hopping up on the bed and laying down beside her. He rested his spotted head on her lap. "Hey buddy, how are you?" Chloe said with a smile.

Barden just wagged his tail and licked her hand a couple times, making Chloe smile. A few minutes later, Beca came into the room with a cup of coffee for the redhead. "Good morning, babe," the brunette said with a smile.

"Hey, look who decided to join me." Chloe said with a smile as Beca handed her the cup of coffee. "Where are the twins?"

"They're still sleeping. I'll go take care of them when they wake up," Beca replied, sitting down on the bed next to Barden and petting the dog.

Chloe sipped her coffee and then pet Barden some more. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept pretty well. How did you sleep?" Beca asked, taking a sip from her own cup of coffee.

"Good actually, really good. I didn't have any nightmares." Chloe mentioned, smiling and taking another sip of coffee.

"That's great, babe. I'm really happy for you," Beca said with a smile, leaning over and kissing Chloe's cheek.

"It's been awhile since I've just been able to sleep." Chloe mentioned taking another sip of coffee, blushing when Beca's lips pressed against her cheek.

"Maybe it's a sign that things are starting to get better," Beca said, smiling and taking one of Chloe's hands in hers.

"I'd hope so," Chloe said, squeezing the hand that Beca had taken in her own gently.

Beca smiled and took another sip of her coffee before standing up. "I'm gonna go continue making breakfast. Call me if you need anything," the brunette said, kissing the redhead's cheek before leaving the room.

Chloe blushed when Beca kissed her cheek. She soon got up and got dressed, and went to wake up the kids. She fed and burped each of them as well as changing their diapers before she took them down to the dining room while Beca cooked breakfast.

Beca heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she turned around, smiling when she saw Chloe holding Charlie and Noah. "Well if it isn't my two little rascals. How are you doing this morning?" She said, walking over and giving both babies a kiss on the head.

"Well, they've had their first diaper change of the day, they've also been fed and burped. So I think their day is starting off pretty well." Chloe mentioned with a smile on her face.

"I agree. After breakfast, Mommy will clean up the dishes and then will watch Sesame Street with you two. How does that sound?" Beca asked the two babies.

"I think that they would like that. I'm going to start looking up therapist's that I could possibly go to while you watch Sesame Street with them." Chloe mentioned as she helped Beca by setting the table for the two of them.

"If you need any help with that, let me know. I'm always happy to help you," Beca replied, looking over at the redhead and smiling when they made eye contact.

"Thanks babe, I'll let you know." Chloe said smiling and walking over to kiss Beca's cheek. Her phone then started ringing, so Chloe picked it up to see Aubrey was calling. "Hey Bree, what's up?"

"Chloe, hi! Can Jesse and I come over today with Katherine?" Aubrey said through the phone. "We're heading up to LA today and we wanted to stop by for awhile."

"Yeah sure, come on over at any time." Chloe said smiling.

"Great! You're the best, Chlo. I'll call you again to let you know when we're almost there," Aubrey said.

Once Chloe had gotten off the phone, Beca looked over at her. "What did Aubrey want?" The brunette asked, walking into the kitchen and starting to put their food on plates.

"Her, Jesse and little Katherine are in town and she was wondering if they could stop by." Chloe said, filling her mug with some more coffee before putting some creamer in it.

"Oh, that's nice. Do you want me to run to the grocery store this morning and get some food to make in case they want to come over for lunch?" Beca said, sitting down at the table after bringing out their food.

"We have plenty of food, I'll just make some sandwiches and take out some grapes and chips if they decide to come over at lunch." Chloe mentioned smiling.

"Okay, that sounds good," Beca said with a smile, taking a sip of coffee and a bite out of her pancakes after she finished speaking.

"Thank you for making breakfast baby." Chloe said smiling back at her wife. "It's quite delicious."

"I'm glad you like it, babe," Beca said, smiling and resting her hand on top of Chloe's as she continued to eat her food. This made the redhead smile and she brought Beca's hand up to hers, kissing it softly before taking a bite of breakfast potatoes that her wife had made.

"It's going to be nice to have Jesse and Bree here, it's been awhile since we've gotten to hang out with them." Chloe mentioned before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, and it'll be interesting to see Charlie and Noah meet Katherine," Beca said, squeezing the redhead's hand gently and taking another bite from her pancake.

"Well, they've met her before. Remember when we Facetimed on your tour, they were here with Katherine on several occasions." Chloe said smiling and chuckling. "But, this will be the first time you see them interact. It's so cute, and I can't believe Katherine is now a year old."

"Yeah, I can't believe she's a year old either. And Charlie and Noah are a couple months away from being a year old. It's crazy how fast time flies by," Beca replied, chuckling along with her wife.

"Speaking of which, what should we do for their first birthday? I know usually parents throw their kids a big party, but I was just thinking close friends and family." Chloe mentioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I think a smaller party is the way to go. We don't want to overwhelm them with a huge party and lots of guests."

"Good, I'm glad you agree." Chloe said smiling before she took a bite of bacon. "How about us, Jesse and Aubrey, my mom, and your parents? Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great, Chlo," Beca replied, smiling at her wife. She leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips softly, lingering for a little while before pulling away. "I love being able to do that," the brunette said, her smile growing wider.

"I like being able to do that too." Chloe mentioned, smiling at the table for a moment before looking up at Beca. "You've always been a really good kisser."

"I can say the exact same thing about you, babe," Beca said, smiling at Chloe and squeezing her hand gently.

A few minutes later, they finished their food and Beca washed the dishes before going into the living room with Charlie and Noah to watch Sesame Street like she had promised.

Chloe was online looking for a recommended therapist. She was hesitant at first, but she that she didn't want to have this whole Dale situation ruining her life. So she typed in a search for popular therapists in their area, and put her glasses on so she could read the search results on her screen while she wrote down the names of some of the top therapists in their part of LA.

Beca pressed play on the next episode of Sesame Street when Chloe came into the living room and sat down beside her on the couch. "Hey, how's the therapist search going?" The brunette asked.

"I've made calls to four different places, they're all booked. I guess a lot of people in LA have problems they feel like sharing." Chloe said with a sigh. "But, I do have some more that I can call. But they aren't open on Saturdays, so I'll call on Monday."

Beca smiled and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder, kissing the side of her head. "I'm proud of you, Chlo. I know you were hesitant to see a therapist at first, but I really think that this will help you."

"I hope so, I just want everything that happened to be behind me." Chloe said smiling for a short amount of time.

Beca leaned her head against Chloe's for a few moments and closed her eyes. "I love you so much, baby," she murmured, opening her eyes and looking over at her wife.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered back before picking Noah up and placing her son on her lap with his back leaning against her. She kissed the top of his head and smiled to herself. "He's starting to grow some brown hair."

"And it looks like Charlie's going to be a redhead," Beca said, looking down at her daughter with a smile. "We've got some pretty damn cute kids, that's for sure," she added.

"Yeah, we do." Chloe added, kissing the top of her son's head. "I'm so happy that I get to call these beautiful children my own, and this beautiful woman my wife." She said smiling to herself. "I have a pretty great life, even with the troubles I've had recently. I love my life with you and the kids. It's not perfect, but it's damn near close."

Beca looked down at Charlie, who was looking at Elmo and Big Bird on the TV. "I wouldn't trade my life with you guys for anything else in the world," the brunette said, smiling softly.

Chloe then felt her phone buzz, "Oh, Bree and Jesse are about ten minutes away. I bet Charlie and Noah will be excited to see their Uncle Jesse, Aunt Aubrey, and their cousin Katherine."

"I should probably go get dressed then. I'll be back down in a few minutes," Beca said with a chuckle, standing up and putting Charlie down on the couch before heading upstairs to their room to get dressed.

"Are you two excited to see your cousin and aunt and uncle?" Chloe said smiling at her two babies who giggled and clapped their hands.

Beca came downstairs just as Aubrey, Jesse, and Katherine arrived at their house. The brunette saw their car pull into the driveway and she went to the front of the house and opened the front door. "Hey guys!" She said with a smile as they walked up to the door.

"Hey, Beca!" Jesse said smiling and hugging his best friend as he carried Katherine in his arms. "How are you?" He asked once he pulled away from the hug.

"I'm doing pretty well. How are you?" Beca asked with a smile. She looked over at Katherine and smiled at the little girl. "You've gotten so big, Katherine!"

"She's even said her first couple words." Aubrey mentioned when Jesse let Beca say hello to her niece.

"Really? That's awesome! Noah and Charlie aren't quite there yet, but they've started to crawl a lot," Beca said with a smile, stepping aside so they could walk in the house.

"It's so amazing to see how fast they grow up." Jesse mentioned, smiling when they saw Chloe. "Hey Chloe, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, it's so good to see you guys." Chloe said, walking over and giving both Aubrey and Jesse a hug.

After exchanging hugs, they all went and sat down in the living room, Beca holding the twins on her lap while Chloe talked with Aubrey and Jesse. "So, what brings you to Los Angeles today? Chloe mentioned that you were already going to be in town and decided to stop by," Beca said.

"Aubrey's parents are flying in from South Carolina and we have to pick them up for the airport at around seven tonight." Jesse mentioned, smiling as they all sat down. "Plus, we wanted you two to be the first to tell you guys something."

Aubrey smiled to herself. "Jesse and I just found out a week ago," she said, having Beca and Chloe's full attention. "I'm two months pregnant with our second baby."

Both Beca and Chloe gasped, smiling widely at their friends. "That's amazing, you guys! Congratulations!" Beca said, standing up and giving Jesse and Aubrey another hug.

"Oh my god!" Chloe said smiling and laughing happily for her friends. "Oh my god this is amazing you two!" She hugged Aubrey as the four of them shared a big group hug.

"It seems like it was just yesterday that Katherine was born, and now she's going to be a big sister," Jesse said, smiling as they shared their group hug.

"This is so great, Jesse." Chloe mentioned. "I can't believe you guys are going to have another baby."

"Neither can we," Aubrey said with a smile and a laugh. "I'm just so happy right now. We've been trying for a second kid for a while now and it feels so great to finally be pregnant with our second child."

"I'm so happy for you guys. And I bet Katherine will be the best big sister," Chloe mentioned, smiling widely and giving her best friend one more hug before saying, "Why don't you and I go make lunch for everyone?" Aubrey nodded and then they went into the kitchen leaving Jesse and Beca alone with the kids.

Beca smiled as she watched Charlie and Noah crawl over towards Katherine, who was sitting on the floor by Jesse's feet. "So you're going to be a dad again, huh?" Beca said, smiling over at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited." Jesse said smiling as Charlie and Noah crawled his and Katherine's way. "Honestly being a parent is one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced. This little girl right here-" He said, leaning down to kiss his daughter's head. "I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She is so amazing, and she looks like her mother, accept with the brown eyes." He chuckled.

Beca chuckled along with Jesse. "Well, it looks like Noah's starting to get your brown hair. Charlie's definitely going to be a redhead, which makes me happy. No offense to you and your hair," she said, playfully punching Jesse's shoulder.

"I'm just happy that I could help you guys out, you have some beautiful children Beca." Jesse said smiling and chuckling when Noah crawled up onto his lap.

"And I'll always be grateful for your help, because I wouldn't have them in my life if it weren't for you," Beca replied with a smile.

"Well, I was happy to do it." Jesse said holding his daughter and Noah in his lap before he nodded towards the kitchen. "How's Chloe been doing?"

"She's doing alright. She's still having some nightmares and episodes about Dale, but she's been looking into some therapists, so hopefully that will help her," Beca said, picking Charlie up from the floor and setting her down on the couch beside her.

"Let me tell you, having you back has seemed to make it a lot easier for her." Jesse mentioned. "She loves you a lot, dude."

Beca smiled softly and blushed a little at Jesse's words. "I know. I love her a lot too. I'd do anything for her," the brunette said, looking over at Chloe who was busy making sandwiches in the kitchen.

"I hope you know, if you guys ever need anything, just call us." Jesse mentioned placing his free hand on her shoulder. "Seriously, don't hesitate."

Beca nodded. "The same goes from us to you. If you need anything, just call us and we'll always answer," the brunette told him.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready." Chloe called from the kitchen.

Jesse picked up Katherine and Noah and carried them into the dining room while Beca brought Charlie in so they could all be together.

They all sat down at the table and began eating the food that Chloe and Aubrey had made. "The sandwiches are really good, babe," Beca said, smiling over at Chloe before taking another bite from her sandwich.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them." Chloe said while she fed Charlie and Noah with some baby food.

After they ate lunch, they decided to go for a little walk down by the beach. Beca was walking Barden on his leash, walking behind Chloe and Jesse who were each holding one of the twins and then Aubrey who had Katherine.

"It's really beautiful out today," Chloe mentioned as she carried Charlie along the shoreline. "I'm so happy you guys came up here to tell us the great news."

"We wouldn't have wanted to first share the news with anyone else. We're going to tell my parents tonight after we pick them up from the airport," Aubrey said with a smile, stopping and putting Katherine down so she could play in the sand for a few minutes.

"Are you guys hoping for a boy or a girl? I know you'd be happy with either, I'm just curious." Chloe said smiling as they watched Katherine play in the sand.

"I've always wanted to have a boy and a girl, so I'm hoping for a boy. But like you said, I'd be happy with either," Jesse replied with a smile.

"I bet Aubrey's already thought up some names for each gender." Chloe mentioned as Beca caught up to them. "What do you think babe?"

"Knowing Aubrey, she's made a list of potential names as well as a separate list of pros and cons for each name," Beca said with a chuckle, earning chuckles from everyone else as well.

"And I'm sure that Chloe had to convince you not to name the babies 'Taco' and 'Bell.'" Aubrey shot back, getting a playful glare from Beca and a laugh from Chloe and Jesse.

"Listen, 'Taco' and 'Bell' aren't the worst baby names I've ever heard," Beca said, chuckling along with them. "And I will have you know that I did not suggest that our babies be named 'Taco' and 'Bell.'"

"Well that's a surprise." Jesse joked, getting a playful nudge from Beca.

"She actually suggested that we named Noah after my father." Chloe said smiling widely and sweetly at her wife. "She suggested that it should be Noah Richard."

Beca smiled back at Chloe then turned back to Jesse. "See? I actually didn't suggest that we name the kids 'Taco' and Bell,'" she said with a smirk on her face.

"We were only joking weirdo." Jesse said chuckling at his best friend before they smiled. He walked over to his wife and kissed her lips gently, placing his free hand on her stomach. "I'm just happy to be able to have a family with the woman of dreams." He said sweetly.

Beca walked over to Chloe, smiling and putting her arm around the redhead's waist. "As am I. I don't know what I'd do without my amazing family," the brunette said, leaning in and kissing the redhead's cheek.

Both Aubrey and Chloe blushed at their spouses' statements, and they looked at each other with a smile. "Thanks babe," Chloe said, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Yes, Jesse. Thank you." Aubrey stated giving her husband another short but sweet kiss.

Beca smiled and leaned their foreheads together for a few minutes until she was pulled away by Barden, who had started to run towards the waves. "Woah, easy buddy," the brunette said with a chuckle, managing to stand her ground before being dragged into the water. The other three chuckled at this and watched as Beca finally got Barden under control again.

Once they got back to the house, Chloe and Beca lay the three kids down for a nap before they went to talk to Aubrey and Jesse. "So, what are some of the names you two are thinking of for the baby?" Chloe asked as she sat next to Beca on the couch.

Jesse looked over at Aubrey and smiled. "We'll tell you, but we need a drum roll first," he said, looking over at Beca. The brunette chuckled and rolled her eyes at him before mimicking the drum roll by stomping her feet on the floor.

After Beca finished the drumroll, Aubrey smiled and began to speak. "Okay, for a girl, we were thinking: Hailee, Mia, Grace, or Megan. And for a boy we're thinking: Nathaniel, Kason, Robert, or Lucas."

"Those are some great names, Aubrey. What made you decide on those names?" Beca asked curiously.

"Well, we both really liked them I guess. We may decide on a completely different name when the baby gets here." Aubrey said, chuckling a little. "But these are the ones we have picked out for now."

"I think that 'Taco' and 'Bell' would be some good additions to the list," Beca joked with a chuckle.

"Don't push it," Aubrey teased back while Chloe gave Beca playful slap on on the arm.

"I think those names you have picked out are very beautiful, you two." Chloe said smiling.

"I picked Hailee and Megan for the girls, and then I had Kason and Nathaniel for the boys." Jesse mentioned, smiling and wrapping his arm around his wife. "We each picked two for each gender."

"When Chloe and I were picking out names for the twins, she came up with a list of names and I narrowed it down to a couple before we made the final decision together," Beca said, looking over and smiling at her wife.

"Is that what you guys are going to do once you figure out the gender of the baby this time?" Chloe asked the other couple.

"Actually, we decided to not find out the baby's gender until it's born. We want to do something a little different this time." Jesse said smiling at his wife. "We want the element of surprise."

"That sounds cool. You're definitely going to keep us all in suspense for the next seven months, that's for sure," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Oh believe me, we will be in suspense as well," Aubrey said, laughing along with her friend.

Beca smiled, leaning back against the couch she was sitting on. "I'm really happy for you guys. You're both amazing people, and even better parents. Nobody deserves this more than you two."

"Thank you Beca, you guys are pretty amazing parents if I do say so myself." Aubrey said smiling at the brunette.

"We do the best we can." Chloe said.

They continued to sit and talk in the living room for awhile until it was time for Jesse and Aubrey to head over to the airport to pick up Aubrey's parents. "Thanks so much for stopping by today. It was really nice getting to see you," Beca said, hugging her friends.

"Thanks for letting us come over and share this news with you." Jesse said smiling as he put Katherine in her carseat.

"It's no problem. And remember, you can always call me if you need anything," Beca said to her best friend with a smile.

"We'll see you two later." Jesse said, giving his best friend a hug goodbye before he hugged Chloe. "Love you weirdos." He added as he opened his car door.

Beca and Chloe waved at Jesse and Aubrey as their car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road towards the airport. After the car was out of sight, they went back inside their house. "I'll go check on the twins. They've been sleeping for a surprising amount of time," Beca said to Chloe.

Chloe followed Beca into their room with a question on her mind. "Beca?" Chloe asked. When she received a nod from her wife she continued. "When do you want to have another baby?"

"Well, I remember us talking about trying again once the twins get to be a little older. Why do you ask?" Beca said, picking up Noah from his crib and slowly rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"I don't know, just Aubrey and Jesse are pregnant with their second child. It just had me curious about a few things." Chloe said smiling to herself. " Like, when we want to start trying again, and if you want to carry the baby or if I should do it again. I don't know, the news just me wondering about that sort of stuff."

Beca smiled softly as she listened to Chloe talk. "I've been thinking about it too," she said, looking from Noah to her wife. "When would you want to start trying again?" The brunette asked.

"I was thinking when the twins are around a year and a half years old. That way they be a little over two when the next baby is born, and that's a good distance between children in my opinion." Chloe mentioned, sitting down and watching Beca pick Noah up and rock him back and forth. "That's how old Blaine was when I was born."

Beca nodded, smiling down at her son in her arms. "Yeah, that sounds good to me too," The brunette replied. She paused for a few moments before speaking again. "Who do you think should carry the baby?"

"I can do it again if you don't want to." Chloe said, crossing her legs on the rocking chair.

Beca thought about Chloe's words for a few moments before speaking again. "I mean, I'd love to do it. I just don't know if I'd be able to. Once I go back to work, things are probably going to get really hectic since I've been gone for so long, and I wouldn't want to put stress on the baby."

"Oh, okay." Chloe said, a bit surprised with Beca's answer. "Yeah, I understand. You have a good reason." She stated, standing up and walking over to pick up Charlie.

Beca noticed a shift in the tone of the redhead's voice. "Are you sure?" The brunette asked, following Chloe over to Charlie's crib. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised is all." Chloe mentioned, softly bouncing with Charlie in her arms as she walked around the room.

Beca raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you surprised about?" She asked the redhead.

"I mean, I did it with a pretty hectic job. But I'm not being judgemental or anything towards you, I just didn't expect that answer. It's not a big deal."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed a little at Chloe's response. "I mean, it must be important to you if you're upset about it. I'll do it if you really want me to," she replied.

"Beca, I didn't say you had to do it. I just said I wasn't expecting your response." Chloe said, halting her bouncing for a moment. "I only want you to do it if that's what you truly want."

"And I never said that I didn't want to do it. I'd love to carry the baby. I'm just not sure if it would be the best time for me to do it, considering that I've been on tour for the last four months and I'm not going back to work for another two months. I'm not saying this because I don't want to, I'm saying this because I wouldn't want to do anything that could harm our kid," Beca said.

"Why are you getting so defensive all of a sudden? I wasn't upset with you at all." Chloe said setting Charlie back down in the crib.

"Well, the way you've been acting ever since I said that I wasn't sure I would be able to do it suggests otherwise. I don't understand why you're acting weird about it now," Beca said, walking over and setting Noah down in his crib.

"I'm not acting weird Beca, I told you I was okay if you didn't think it would be best for you to carry the next baby we have." Chloe mentioned, crossing her arms and standing by the door. "I know you'd want to, but if you don't think it would be best for the next potential baby, then I'm all for carrying it if that's what's best for it."

Beca sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Despite Chloe's words, she still couldn't help but feel that the redhead was upset with her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, so don't worry about it. Okay?" Chloe said, opening the door for Beca so they could go eat dinner.

Beca followed Chloe out of the twins' room and they went downstairs. Beca went into the kitchen and looked around in the fridge. "We have some leftover Chinese food that we could eat, or I can make us something if you want," she said to Chloe, who was in the dining room.

"Let's have the leftovers so they don't go bad." Chloe called from the dining room. "Plus I want Chinese food."

Beca got out the Chinese food and brought it out into the dining room along with some plates. The brunette sat down, letting Chloe pick out her food before she picked out her own "When we have another kid, do you want a boy or a girl?" Beca asked as she took a bite of food.

"I don't know. I'd be good with either since we want two boys and two girls each." Chloe mentioned. "I honestly will be happy with a boy or a girl to be honest. It doesn't matter to me."

Beca nodded, taking a sip from her glass of water. "Yeah, I agree with you. I'll be happy with either," she said, smiling at her wife.

"I know we're not going to start trying for another few months, but honestly just the thought of it is really exciting." Chloe said smiling and at her wife and taking a bite of sweet and sour chicken.

Beca smiled and took one of Chloe's hands in hers, linking their fingers together. "It is really exciting to think about having another baby with you," she said, bringing Chloe's hand up and kissing it softly.

"It's pretty exciting." Chloe said smiling when Beca kissed her hand. Yes, she was a little upset by Beca's response to having her carry the baby. But in the grand scheme of things, just having another baby would be amazing, and Chloe wouldn't mind carrying their next child at all.

They finished their dinner and then went out to the living room to cuddle on the couch. Beca's fingers ran through Chloe's hair while the redhead's head rested on her chest. A smile spread across Beca's face as she thought about how they would be trying to have another baby in a few months. The day that Charlie and Noah came into the world was truly one of the best days of her life, and she couldn't wait until she got to experience that feeling of pure joy and happiness a second time.

 **Beca and Chloe are thinking about having another baby! And Jesse and Aubrey are on their way to having another! Plus, Chloe is looking into therapy. Which will play a big part in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Chloe Starts Therapy

Chapter 33: Chloe Starts Therapy

A few weeks later, Chloe had successfully booked an appointment with a therapist and was on her way to that appointment at the moment. Beca was driving, running her thumb in a soothing manner over the back of the redhead's hand to calm her before the appointment. Beca knew that her wife was nervous, so she had been doing everything she could in the last few days to help with the redhead's nerves.

"Thank you for driving me to the appointment," Chloe mentioned as she sat in the passenger's seat of Beca's car. "I hope this wasn't too much out of your way." She stated. "I know you begin working with Harry Styles on a duet soon, I just wanted someone to talk to afterwards."

"Yeah, of course. It's not a big deal, babe. Making sure that you're okay is far more important than anything relating to my job could ever be," Beca said, looking over at her wife and smiling softly.

Chloe smiled softly at Beca and then looked in front of her at the road as they neared their destination. "The lady seemed really nice over the phone." She stated.

"And she's probably really nice in person too. Don't be nervous, babe. I'm sure that she'll be understanding," Beca said, squeezing Chloe's hand gently.

"I know, I'm just nervous for the actual session. I don't usually share things with complete strangers." Chloe said, tucking her hair back before taking a deep breath.

They arrived a few minutes later, Beca parking the car in a spot close to the door. She turned off the car then looked over at Chloe. "It's going to be okay, babe. I promise."

"I know, it's silly that I'm nervous like this." She then took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss her wife. "I'll see you in an hour."

"I'll see you in an hour," Beca repeated back to Chloe, lingering on the redhead's lips for a few extra moments before pulling away so the redhead could get out of the car.

"Love you babe," Chloe said before opening the car door and shutting it after she got out. The redhead then walked into the office and walked up to the front desk. "Hello, my name is Chloe Mitchell. I'm here to see Dr. Rogers at 5:00." She said.

"Ahh, yes Mrs. Mitchell." The lady said. "I'll let her know you're here, you can take a seat if you'd like to."

"Thank you." Chloe said before sitting down in an empty chair while she waited.

Ten minutes later, the receptionist called out Chloe's name and told her that the doctor was ready for her. "Just go down the hallway over there, make one right turn and her office is the second one on the left."

Chloe nodded and stood up, walking down the hallway that the receptionist had pointed to. She then took a right and went to the second door on the left. Chloe then took to knocking on the door.

"Come in," a friendly voice called out.

Chloe walked in and smiled shyly. "Hi, you must Dr. Rogers." She said to the woman sitting down in the chair.

"Yes, I am Dr. Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chloe," the doctor said. She took a notepad from one of her desk drawers and wrote a few things down before looking back up at Chloe with a kind smile on her face. "You take a seat in that chair and we'll get right to it."

Chloe sat down in a comfy leather chair and took a sip of her water bottle. "Thank you for scheduling me on such short notice."

Dr. Rogers shook her head. "You don't need to thank me, Chloe. I always make sure to schedule in patients, regardless of the amount of notice. I do whatever I can to help my patients, and if that means staying later so I can meet with more people, then that's what I do. So what I'd like to do today is for you tell me why you're here, just so I can start helping you."

"Okay," Chloe said, nodding her head and then scratching it a little. "Where should I start?"

"Why don't you begin where it all started? Think back on all the experiences you've had that may have had an impact on you." Dr. Rogers stated.

"Okay, well," Chloe began. "I'm here because of a man who sexually assaulted me," she stated. "A man who I worked with for about three and half years or so, his name is Dale Queensgate. Anyways, he always would hit on me even though he knew I was in a relationship. He would harass me and constantly try to get me to go on a date with him even though I said no every single time."

Dr. Rogers nodded as Chloe spoke. "I see. I assume that him asking you to go on dates only escalated further?" She asked the redhead.

"He would always try to walk with me, or try to hold my hand. There were times when he would try and convince me to leave my wife and give him a chance." Chloe said, tucking her hair back. "He wasn't violent for the most part, but there was a night where that all changed." Chloe said, trying not to get choked up at the thought.

Dr. Rogers noticed this and gave Chloe a few minutes to regain her composure before speaking. "Can you tell me about that night? You don't need to go into detail if you don't want to," the doctor said in a gentle voice.

"I'm the music director and a theatre director at the high school I teach at, and this one night I was getting done with a night rehearsal." Chloe said, remembering the night it happened. "I was thinking up some choreography and then he suddenly walked in, I tried to avoid him on the way to to my office but he kept following me." The redhead looked down for a moment. "He then followed me and closed the door and blocked me from getting out. That's when it happened."

Dr. Rogers wrote on her notepad as Chloe described what had happened that night. "And how did that make you feel?" She asked, looking up at Chloe from her notebook. "Once again, you do not need to answer these questions if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm just trying to get a good idea of the situation so I know how to help you."

"I felt trapped, like I couldn't move. I was frozen. He touched me in ways that violated me." Chloe stated, thinking hard about what happened. "It's hard to describe, but the only other time I'd been that scared was when my wife was hit by a car and when my high school boyfriend tried to force me to have sex with him."

"I understand what you mean. I know those experiences must have been terrifying for you. Have you been having any flashbacks of those experiences recently?" Dr. Rogers asked.

"Every now and then, but this certain experience has caused me to have episodes of PTSD and nightmare almost endlessly." Chloe stated, tearing up a little. "I've done my best to not worry my wife about it, but I feel empty inside. I try my best to put on a good show for everyone, especially my wife and kids. The truth is, however, this event has been haunting me for the last five and a half month of my life." Chloe mentioned, wiping a tear away. "And I want it to be over."

"And I'm going to do the best that I can to help you stop having these nightmares and episodes. It will take awhile because the event that you experienced was so traumatic, but I have no doubt in my mind that you will be able to recover from this. You have already made progress, and we've only been talking for ten minutes. I know that it isn't always easy to admit you need help, especially to someone that you don't really know, so you should be proud of yourself for coming here today," Dr. Rogers told Chloe in a genuine tone.

Chloe sniffled and wiped a couple more tears. "Can I ask you something?" The redhead said softly.

"Of course you can," Dr. Rogers replied.

"How am I going to be able to tell the love of my life that the nightmares happen every night? I've been keeping it on the down low because I don't want her to worry about me." Chloe stated as she looked up at Dr. Rogers. "She has so much on her plate already, I can't have her constantly worrying about me. That wouldn't be healthy for her."

Dr. Rogers paused as she thought of an answer to Chloe's question. "Quite frankly, I don't know what advice I can give that would help you with that," she said after a few moments of silence. "I can tell you that I think you should tell her sooner rather than later, because keeping something like this from her isn't good. When you tell her, I don't think she'll be upset with you. Rather, I think she'd be more upset with herself."

"Exactly, that's what I'm afraid of. She always blames herself for these sort of things, and I can't do that to her. These nightmare's aren't her fault, they're not mine." Chloe said. "But my wife will think it's her fault and I don't want to do that to her."

Dr. Rogers nodded. "I understand why you wouldn't want to tell her because of that. But you can't keep something like this from her forever. She'll find out eventually, and she might be more upset if she finds out later from someone that's not you. I would tell her if I were you, but you can make whatever decision you like."

The redhead nodded and tucked her hair back, looking down at the ground for a moment before she looked back as Dr. Rogers. "Is it normal to be scared that things aren't going to get better? Am I completely weak for not seeing the end of this at all right now?"

"No, absolutely not. It's perfectly normal for you to be scared and for you to not see the silver lining right now. You experienced a traumatic event. Of course it's going to take awhile from you to heal from it," Dr. Rogers said in a reassuring voice. "And believe me, Chloe, you are anything but weak especially after everything you've gone through."

"Then why do I feel helpless all the time? I feed my children, I go to work and teach my students; I go back home and care for my children, I love my wife and kids with everything I have; but it still feels like I'm not doing enough."

"What do you mean that it feels like you're not doing enough? What more could you be doing?" Dr. Rogers asked.

"I mean, I feel like I'm not fulfilling my potential." Chloe said. "I feel like there could be something more I could be doing." She mentioned. "Every now and then I just write down some poems about how I'm doing or feeling, and when I look at those words, I keep on thinking that something is missing."

Dr. Rogers nodded and wrote a few more things down on her notepad. "Would you be willing to bring in some of those poems for our next appointment?" she asked the redhead.

"Sure, I mean if I can find them I will." Chloe said locking her hands together. "They're more like songs than poems."

"Bring them in if you're able to find them. I'd also encourage you to sit down with your wife and talk to her about what's been going on. You don't have to tell her about the nightmares, but maybe just start by telling her how you're feeling," Dr. Rogers said.

"Okay, I will." Chloe said, taking a deep breath and nodding her head. "If it has a chance of helping me get better, then I'm all for it." Chloe mentioned.

The two of them continued to chat for another half hour or so before the appointment ended. "Once again, it was great to meet you, Chloe. I look forward to seeing you again next week," Dr. Rogers said, standing up and shaking Chloe's hand with a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Dr. Rogers. It means a lot. And I'll be sure to talk to my wife about what's been going on." Chloe mentioned with a smile.

Dr. Rogers smiled at this. "I'm glad to hear that, Chloe. Let me know how that goes at our next appointment," she replied.

Chloe walked out to the front and gave a check paying for the appointment to the receptionist at the front desk. The redhead then walked out to the parking lot, seeing Beca sitting in her car in the exact same spot as before. "Hey," Chloe said smiling softly as she climbed into the passenger's seat of the car.

"Hey," Beca said, smiling as Chloe got in the car and closed the door behind her. "So? How did the appointment go?"

"I feel it went really well." Chloe said, nodding her head. As Beca turned on the car, Chloe reached for Beca's hand. "But I need to talk to you about something, and you have to promise that you won't get upset with yourself because it's not your fault. Okay?"

Beca looked at Chloe with a worried look on her face. "Oh, uh, okay. What is it?" The brunette asked, linking their fingers together.

"Dr. Rogers told me that I need to be honest with you about how I'm feeling, and I made a vow to be honest with you." Chloe said, linking Beca's with her own in an attempt to keep herself calm. "Lately I've…" Chloe paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word her confession. "Lately I've been feeling like something is missing, like no matter what I do, I'm not really myself. I go along with my regular routine: I wake up and I feed the kids, then help make breakfast and coffee for the two of us. Then I go to work, teach, and direct. And I come home and help take care of the kids. It's the same thing I've done since we got married. I just can't help that I feel like what I do isn't enough for me or the people around me."

Beca looked at Chloe as she spoke, seeing tears in the redhead's bright blue eyes. "Chlo, you are more than enough for me and the twins and everyone else," the brunette started, looking down at their hands. "What do you think is missing from your life?" She asked after pausing for a moment.

"I'm not as happy as I feel I should be, Beca. Yes, I love you, more than anything. And I love the twins so, so much. I just can't help but feel empty inside. This whole Dale situation is bringing back all of my horrible memories, which isn't helping. Like when my high school boyfriend Lewis assaulted me, or when you got hit by that car in Hawaii. My father dying a little under two years ago; every significant, bad memory is playing over and over again in my head and I feel like I'm being swallowed whole." Chloe mentioned, wiping a couple tears away.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, still looking away from Chloe as the redhead's words sunk into her mind. "Thank you for telling me this," the brunette said in a soft voice, closing her eyes and leaning back against the driver's seat. "Is there any way that I can help make you feel less empty? Because I'll do whatever I have to. Hearing you say all these things makes me feel like I've failed you, like I could've done more to prevent this."

"No, no this was me, none of it was you Beca. You have to understand that this this had nothing to do with you." Chloe said, closing her eyes and letting a few tears fall. "I wasn't telling you these things, you had no idea that I was keeping this from you. You can't blame yourself, I won't let you. You have helped me so much Beca, you have no idea how much you have saved my life everyday ever since this happened."

"I don't see how that's true. I mean, it's pretty clear that I've been doing a bad job at that, because if I was doing a good job then you wouldn't be feeling empty inside," Beca replied with an exasperated tone. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, the silence between the two of them growing as they drove home.

"Beca," Chloe began, running her her fingers through her own fiery red hair. "I don't expect you to be able to read my mind, I didn't tell you how I was feeling so you shouldn't have know. But you have to believe me when I say that you have saved me countless times." Chloe mentioned, trying to take Beca's hand only to have the brunette pull it back to the steering wheel and the silence continued to dwell over the two of them.

Chloe saw the beach where Beca proposed, near their old apartment and a thought popped into her head. "Stop the car," Chloe said. "Please just stop the car."

Beca looked over at the redhead with a confused look on her face but did as she was told. She stopped the car, her hands still resting on the steering wheel. "Why did you want me to stop the car?" The brunette asked.

"Just come with me." Chloe said, getting out of the car and walking slowly towards the beach, allowing Beca to follow her.

Beca got out of the car and followed Chloe down to the beach, still not sure of what was going on. "What are we doing here, Chlo?" She said, walking a bit faster so she caught up to the redhead.

Chloe then walked to the spot where Beca had proposed almost four years earlier. She then turned and took Beca's hands. "Four years ago, we made a promise here in this very spot that we would not only get married, but be honest with each other. I need you to believe me, that you have done so much to help me get better. And I know that seems hard to believe because of what I just told you. But considering how bad things could be, you constantly are saving my life, Beca. Having you there to hold me when I cry, and to tell me that everything is going to be okay, it has a truly positive effect on me. You have to believe me. This isn't your fault, my happiness and well being is not completely on your shoulders. I have to learn to be myself again. And you have no idea how much you've helped me Beca, and that's the honest to God truth."

Beca looked down at their hands, and then back up at her wife. "I love you," she murmured softly, gazing into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "I love you more than anything, Chloe. I'd do anything to make you happy. I just can't help but feel like I could be doing more. You can't just tell me that you're not as happy as you should be and that you feel empty inside and not have me be worried about you. I know that your happiness isn't dependent on me, but as your wife I'm supposed to do whatever I can to support you when you need me, and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt when you told me that you were keeping these things from me. It makes me feel like you don't trust me," the brunette finished, looking away from the redhead.

"Don't say that Beca, you know that I trust you. The night that Dale assaulted me, you're the only person I wanted to be around. When my father died, you were the one person I went to. If that isn't trust, I don't know what is. And I know I should've told you, but it's not because I trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself, Beca." Chloe said, wishing that Beca wouldn't turn away from her. "Please, just look at me." The redhead said, using a hand to lift Beca's chin up. "I'm not very smart sometimes Beca, I don't always like to admit that I need help. Hell, I'm in therapy right now to try and get better at asking for help when I need it. But don't stand there and say that I don't trust you, because I trust you more than anyone else in this huge world. Do you think I would've made a vow to be with you for the rest of my life if I didn't trust you?"

"If you trust me, why didn't you tell me, Chloe? I know that you trust me, but I don't understand why you didn't tell me. You keep hiding things like this from me time and time again, and it seems like you don't listen to me when I tell you that I want you to share these things with me. That's not too much to ask, right?" Beca said, looking into the redhead's eyes.

"No, it's not." The redhead started, biting her lip. "It's not too much to ask at all." Chloe said sniffling and looking down for a moment. "And I'm working on being able to tell you these things, that's half of the reason why I started looking for a Therapist last week." She added, letting a couple tears fall. "I love you Beca, and I trust you more than you know. Which is why I'm going to therapy, so I can get over this whole situation with Dale and learn to tell you how I'm feeling so we don't get into arguments like this."

There was another moment of silence between the two women, neither one of them knowing if they should be the one to speak next. "Let's just go home," Beca said in a soft voice. "It's been a long day for us both and I think we just need to go home and decompress for a little bit."

The redhead stood there, feeling like she had screwed up. "Yeah, okay." She said before Beca turned around and started walking back to the car. Chloe started walking back after about ten seconds and followed Beca to the car, where they brushed off any sand from their legs. The two of them then got in the car and drove home without saying anything else to each other.

Once they got home, the two of them walked into see Holly playing with the little kids while John stood out on the back deck talking on the phone. Chloe hung up her coat as Beca went straight to the back deck with her father, saying hi to her mom and the twins on the way. "Hey sweetheart," John said once he got off the phone and saw his daughter had joined him on the deck. He noticed a somber ora coming off of Beca, so he put his phone in his back pocket and decided to ask. "Is everything alright? How was Chloe's first appointment?"

"I guess it went fine. Chloe did tell me some interesting things, however," Beca said, looking down at the floor of the deck for a few moments before continuing. "She told me that she's been feeling 'empty inside' lately, and that she's been having these feelings for awhile but decided not to tell me until today. Am I crazy for being upset about her not telling me? Because she keeps hiding these things from me and it feels like she doesn't trust me."

"No Beca, you're not crazy." John said honestly, just listening to his daughter for now instead of saying anything to upset her even more. "Did Chloe say anything else?" He asked, leaning against a chair with one arm.

"She also said that she feels like she should be happier than she is right now, and that there's something missing from her life," Beca said, running her fingers through her hair and sighing. "I could've done something to prevent this. I know I could've done something."

"Beca, you can't put that kind of burden on your shoulders." John said, looking at his daughter. "Chloe needs to figure that sort of stuff out for herself. You've been doing so much for her, and I know that it the things you do don't go unnoticed by her. Even if it's just making her a cup of coffee in the morning, or helping change the twins diapers, or just cuddling to keep her warm. But as for figuring out how to feel good again, that's not your job, it's Chloe's."

"So what do you propose that I do? I just sit back and do nothing? I can't just let her do this on her own if she's in pain. I have to help her somehow," Beca said, looking at her father.

"Well, what I suggest you do is just be there for her. Even if she says she doesn't need any help, you be by her side." John said, looking at Beca. "Chloe does trust you Beca, she trusts and loves you more than anything. It's just that some people take awhile to open up about certain things."

"She's always been open with me though. I can't remember a time where she's ever closed herself off from me like this," Beca replied, walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs on the deck.

"That's very true," John said, sitting down next to Beca. "She also just went through sexual assault, and that in any sane person's mind is one of the most traumatic experiences a person can go through. Something like this can make even the most open books hard to read."

"I just wish she wouldn't keep these things from me. I know that this whole situation has been really hard on her, but it's hard for me to try and help her if she won't talk to me about it," Beca said with a sigh.

"Maybe this is part of the reason she's going to therapy." John said placing his hand on her shoulder. "She loves you more than life Beca, just give her some time."

Beca closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to help calm herself down. "You're right. I know that this is something she has to deal with on her own. I just hate not being able to help her the way I want to."

"Trust me Beca, you're helping her. Even if it's just in little ways to you, it has a much bigger impact on Chloe than you think." John said, turning his head to look inside at Holly, who was with Chloe, playing with the twins on the carpeted floor of the living room. He'd noticed Chloe looking out at Beca multiple times to see if the woman was okay. "You know she's been checking on you almost every ten seconds to see if you are alright."

Beca looked back and saw Chloe looking back at her. "Do you think I should go talk to her?" The brunette asked, looking back towards her father.

"Yes, I think that would be best." John said. He placed his hand on her shoulder once again and looked into his daughter's eyes. "If there's anything that I've learned, is that things like this only get fixed if you work together and make compromises." He said before heading inside.

Beca nodded, turning around and walking towards the door. She went back inside the house, smiling as she passed her mother and the twins. She then walked up to Chloe. "Do you want go on a little walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll get some shoes on." Chloe nodded shyly before going to put on shoes. She and Beca then headed back out the front door and started walking up their driveway to the sidewalk that lead to their neighborhood.

Beca looked down at her feet as they walked, not sure how to start a conversation between her and Chloe. "So, uh, the weather is kinda nice," she started awkwardly.

At first Chloe chuckled at this, smiling as Beca tried to start the conversation. "Yeah, it is." She then took a deep breath and decided to open up the talk they needed to have. "Look, I know you're upset with me for not telling you these things. And I know that we've been through situations where I hide my feelings from you, but I'm trying to get better at being more open. That's part of the reason as to why I'm going to therapy. Yes, it is mainly to get over Dale; but a big part of it is so I can just tell you what I'm feeling when I'm feeling it, so you don't feel as if I'm hiding things from you." Chloe said, tucking her hair back as they walked along the sidewalk.

Beca listened to Chloe as she spoke, nodding her head in agreement. "I know that, and I appreciate that you're trying to be more open with me. I guess I got upset today because I didn't know how to help you since you didn't tell me what you were feeling. I talked to my dad about it and he said that this is something that you have to do on your own, and I agree with that. I also know that you're strong enough to do this on your own. I just don't like the feeling of not being able to help you with this in some way," the brunette replied.

Chloe took Beca's hand and stopped her before turning the brunette to face her. "Beca, even though it may not feel like it to you, you are helping me get through all of this. The little things you do every day, like remind me to take my medication, or hold my hand as walk along the sidewalk. Even things as simple as giving me a kiss goodnight and holding me in your arms, makes me feel a million times better."

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes, gently squeezing the redhead's hands. "I know, but I can't help but want to do more. I can't help but want to make you happy. I never want you to hurt, and I never want you to feel empty. I know that I'm already doing a lot, but I just can't help but want to do more for you. I love you, Chloe. I really do," Beca said softly.

"And as things start to progress and get better, the more you'll get to do to help. But right now, the things you're doing are more than enough. You're doing your part, but majority of the work that has to be done by me. That's what Dr. Rogers said." Chloe mentioned, cupping Beca's cheek with one of her hands. "You are helping me Beca, and I know you want to do more. I'd be the same way if this was the other way around." Chloe tucked some of Beca's hair back. "We're going to get through this, you and me, together."

Beca nodded. "Together," she murmured back, looking into Chloe's eyes. The brunette's arms wrapped around the redhead's hips, and she leaned their foreheads together for a couple moments before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

"You are more than enough, Beca. You're better than I deserve, and you never have and never will let me down." Chloe whispered once their lips parted.

Beca smiled softly as their lips parted, and she leaned their foreheads together again. "I love you so much, baby. I'm always going to be here for you. Always," the brunette whispered.

"Always and forever." Chloe whispered back. "I love you too, Becs." Chloe murmured after leaning in to kiss her a second time.

Beca's smile grew as she leaned into the kiss, and she ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. The brunette only pulled away when she was out of breath, but she was still holding Chloe close. "Are we good now?"

A small smile played at Chloe's lips, and the girl nodded. "Yes, we are." She answered simply. "I promise that I won't keep anything from you, that is unless it's a surprise birthday party, or a special lingerie outfit for a special occasion." She said chuckling and winking at her wife.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Beca's mouth when Chloe said those last few words. "I'd definitely have no problem with you keeping a special lingerie outfit as a secret," the brunette murmured back, raising her eyebrows suggestively at her wife.

"You know what we need to do?" Chloe said as they started walking again. When Beca hummed in response, Chloe spoke up again. "We need to find a time to go on family vacation. The kids are old enough to travel now."

"Yeah, a family vacation would be great, especially since we'd be able to bring the kids. Have you thought any more about where you'd want to go?" Beca asked her wife.

"What about Greece?" Chloe said. "You said that it was one of your favorite places to visit on the tour and I've always wanted to go there."

"Alright, Greece it is. I can start looking into it when we get home if you'd like," Beca said with a smile.

"That would be great." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek, holding her hand and squeezing it. "And maybe we could take the private jet your boss bought for you, that may be better than a regular plane for the twins. It wouldn't be overly crowded."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'll call him tomorrow and ask about the jet tomorrow, and I'll also let him know that we'll be going on vacation. Just let me know what days work for you, and I'll get everything set up for us."

"How about in a month or so? We could go there for a couple weeks and be back for the twins birthday." Chloe mentioned.

"That sounds perfect, babe," Beca said, leaning over and kissing the redhead's cheek. "I think that we'll have a great time while we're in Greece."

"I think so too," Chloe said smiling and squeezing her wife's hand. "I love you, Becs." She said as they walked off into the LA sunset.

"I love you too, Chlo. Forever and always," Beca murmured back, linking their fingers together as they walked side-by-side.

 **Tell us what you thought of this chapter. I honestly love this chapter, it's very honest and there are sweet moments between Beca and her father and then Beca and Chloe.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: A Song Worth Singing

Chapter 34: A Song Worth Singing

Chloe had been going to therapy for a couple months now, and had just resumed after getting back from a fun trip to Greece. She was making good progress with her therapist and was beginning to move on from the Dale event, and had shared her feelings a lot more openly with Beca.

Currently she was in her choir room playing a simple piano melody she had written for a song she had written for the therapy. It was around 4pm on Friday, and Chloe had been working on a few songs that she had written. She heard a knock on the door and she turned to see Beca. "Hey, babe. Come on in."

The door opened and Beca walked inside, smiling when she saw her wife. "Hey babe," the brunette said, walking over to her and giving her a quick kiss. "How's your day been so far?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I've actually been working on a song." Chloe said smiling as Beca sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"Oh really? That's pretty cool. Would you mind playing it for me?" Beca asked, smiling at her wife.

"Okay, it's little rough still. So as Emily would say, 'don't be a dick about it." Chloe said with a chuckle. "Dr. Rogers said I should write what I'm feeling. This is sort of about how I've been dealing with my recovery."

"Whatever works for you, babe. I'm glad you've found something that's helping you with your recovery," Beca said, leaning over and kissing the redhead's cheek.

"I'll play the first verse, that's all I have so far." Chloe said smiling and beginning to play the first few chords on the piano.

"I've learned to slam on the break

Before I even turn the key

Before I make the mistake

Before I lead with the worst of me

Give them no reason to stare

No slipping up if you slip away

So I got nothing to share

No I got nothing to say

Step out, step out of the sun

If you keep getting burned

Step out, step out of the sun

Because you've learned

Because you've learned

On the outside, always looking in

Will I, ever be more than I've always been?

Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass

Waving through a window

I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I

Wait around for an answer to appear

While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass

Waving through a window

Can anybody see?

Is anybody waving, back at me?"

Chloe stopped playing and took a deep breath before turning to Beca. "So? What do you think?"

Beca just looked at Chloe, her jaw dropped a little. "Chloe, I-" the brunette said, unable to find the words she wanted to say. "That was absolutely incredible, Chloe. Absolutely incredible. And even saying that doesn't do the song justice."

"Wait, really?" Chloe asked, smiling and blushing as Beca complimented her. "It was good?"

"It wasn't just good, Chlo. It was amazing. I've never heard a song like it before," Beca said, still in awe at Chloe's song.

"Well it's not finished yet, but hearing you say that really means a lot to me." Chloe said smiling and taking Beca's hands.

"You know, I don't understand why you said before that you're not good with lyrics. I don't think you realize how good this song is, Chloe. It really is good," Beca said, looking into the redhead's eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Rogers got a keyboard in her office just so I could play the song for her. She said I should finish this song and then continued to play softly.

"You should definitely finish this song, and write more after this one. I really am amazed, Chloe," Beca said, looking into the redhead's bright blue eyes.

Chloe leaned in and kissed her lips, smiling as she did so. "If you say so, I will. I really have liked writing this."

"I don't want you to keep doing this because I told you to. I want you to keep doing this if you want to," Beca replied, smiling as their lips parted.

"No I do want to do this, it just makes me happy that you like it and think I should continue." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife's lips again.

"Once you're done working on these songs, maybe you and I could write a song together sometime," Beca suggested, cupping Chloe's face with her hands as they kissed.

"You know I'd really love to do that." Chloe said smiling, and leaning her forehead against Beca's.

There was a short silence between the two as they leaned their foreheads together. "I'm so proud of you babe, you know that? I'm so damn proud of you," Beca murmured.

"Thanks babe." Chloe said with a big smile on her face. "It's really helped me get my feelings out and heard."

"I'm glad that it's helped you, babe. I can tell that you've made a lot of progress with your therapy, and that makes me really happy," Beca said, still smiling at Chloe.

"Dr. Rogers has certainly helped my situation get better." Chloe said smiling and standing up from the piano. "Have you figured out when Emily and Benji are coming over for dinner? We're supposed to have them over so you can go through the ideas for their wedding ceremony."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, last time I talked to them we agreed on 6:30 for the time. Does that work for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll make some pasta and garlic bread for them if you'll make some caesar salad." Chloe mentioned, smiling as she started packing her work bag.

"You've got yourself a deal. I've been told a couple times that I make a mean caesar salad," Beca said with a little chuckle.

"You certainly do make a mean caesar salad babe, I can vouch for that." Chloe added before they headed out to Beca's car to head home.

Once they got home, they started getting ready for their dinner with Benji and Emily later that night. Beca changed into some nice jeans and a blouse, then went downstairs to help Chloe with the food.

"What do you think you're going to say?" Chloe asked as she began to boil noodles. "At the ceremony, I mean."

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I should probably figure that out soon though. I'm probably going to ask Jesse or my dad for advice on what to say."

"You're going to be amazing babe, I have a really good feeling about that." Chloe mentioned, leaning over and kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled at this and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist from behind, resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. "And I'm sure that you're going to be amazing at Stacie's wedding," she murmured in her ear.

"Thanks babe," Chloe said smiling as she felt Beca's warm and loving arms around her.

Beca held Chloe for a few minutes before pulling away from the embrace. "Alright, now it's time for me to get started on the salad," the brunette said, walking over to the fridge.

Once everything was either in the oven or staying warm, Chloe went to the piano while Beca played with the kids. She was trying to figure out the lyrics to the next verse of the song she'd been working on.

Beca came into the room a few minutes later, holding both of the twins. "Charlie and Noah got tired of playing with me and instead wanted to come listen to Mama's song," the brunette said, sitting down on one of the couches and letting the twins crawl around on the floor a little.

"You know, Benji would be really amazing at singing this song. He has that smooth and powerful voice." Chloe mentioned smiling softly as she played.

"You should play the song for him later and then see if he'll sing it," Beca said, smiling as she watched her wife play the piano beautifully.

"Yeah, I should do that." Chloe said, taking a quick break from playing. "You know, one of my students suffers from anxiety? His name is Evan, and I kind of thought about him when I wrote this song. He goes to the same therapist, so I get to talk to him about how he's doing. He's such a sweet kid, and he's really smart."

Beca smiled as Chloe spoke. "Maybe you could play the song for him as well," she suggested, standing up from the couch and sitting down on the piano bench beside the redhead.

"He actually kind of reminds me of Benji when he was around Emily for the first few times," Chloe chuckled before leaning her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Well maybe that's one of the reasons you think Benji would be good at singing the song," Beca said, smiling and wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

Chloe smiled and then leaned in and kissed her wife softly on the cheek. "Maybe." She said before taking a deep breath. "I think the song is ready, do you want to hear it?"

"Of course," Beca said, smiling and then pulling away from the embrace so Chloe could play the piano again.

"Okay, here it goes." Chloe said before she looked at the sheet music. Just as she was about to start, the doorbell rang. "That must be Benji and Emily, maybe once the wedding planning is done Benji can take a look at this."

Beca got up and went to answer the door, smiling when she saw Benji and Emily. "Hey guys! It's so good to see you!" The brunette said, giving them each a hug before stepping inside so they could come in the house.

"Hey Beca, Chloe! Thank you for having us over for dinner." Benji said smiling as the short brunette gave him a welcoming hug.

"It's no big deal, we're always happy to have you guys over," Beca said to him with a smile.

"I can't wait for you to officiate the wedding Beca, it's going to be amazing." Emily said as they hung up their coats.

"Have you two decided on a honeymoon location?" Chloe asked.

"We're going to Bali for three weeks." Emily said excitedly.

"Bali? That sounds really cool," Beca said, smiling at Emily's enthusiasm. "Where is that?" The brunette added with a chuckle.

"Bali is a part of Indonesia, babe." Chloe said chuckling at her wife. "It's very tropical and beautiful."

"It's the perfect spot for a romantic honeymoon." Emily said, giggling and blushing when Benjie kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I totally knew that," Beca said, chuckling again. "I'm sure that you guys will have a great time while you're there."

"Well, dinner is ready so let's go eat." Chloe said, leading them to the dining room. "We can catch up and do some ceremony planning for your wedding."

While Chloe served the food, Beca went and put down Charlie and Noah for a nap before going back out to the dining room. "You know Benji, Chloe's been working on a song and she told me that she thinks you'd be perfect for singing it."

"Really, Chloe I didn't know you wrote music?" Benji said smiling her way.

"It's nothing special really, it's the first song I've actually ever written." Chloe said, being a little modest.

"Just wait until you hear it. I guarantee that it'll be one of the best, if not the best song you've ever heard," Beca said with a smile.

"Now I wouldn't say that, but it's definitely a start." Chloe said taking a deep breath before taking a sip of water. "It's kind of about my struggle with overcoming the Dale incident, but I also wrote it with one of my students in mind. He has high anxiety but he's one of the smartest kids I know."

"I was speechless when I heard her play the song for the first time. And I'm not just hyping this song because she's my wife. It's a pretty damn good song," Beca said, smiling over at Chloe. "She might not think so, but it's one of the best songs that I've ever heard," the brunette added.

"Thank you babe," Chloe said, blushing a bright shade of pink and looking down at the floor. "I'd like you to sing it Benji," she stated.

"I'd be honored to," the man said with a smile. "I always love to hear new music."

Beca smiled at the interaction. "Well, since that's settled, now let's get to the wedding plans," she said, taking a sip of water.

"So, we're getting married at Benji's family's vineyard up in Napa California." Emily said, smiling and taking Benji's hand in her own. "It's a beautiful little spot. And it's where he proposed to me. We want to write our own vows, make the whole thing emotional and fitting for us."

"You want it to be pretty magical, huh?" Chloe said smiling the engaged couple.

Emily nodded her head and blushed a little. "It's going to be one of the best days of my life. I want it to be as magical as possible."

"That's why we wanted you to officiate Beca," Benji stated. "You were the one who said I should ask Emily out in the first place, you've been there since before the beginning."

"Well, I can assure Beca is very excited for this." Chloe said smiling.

"And nervous," Beca said with a little chuckle. "I know how important this is for you two, and I don't want to mess anything up while I'm officiating."

"Beca, you're not going to screw it up." Emily stated confidently. "You'll be amazing at it, I know you will be."

Beca smiled at the younger brunette's words. "Thanks, Legacy. Sometimes I just get worried about this kind of stuff. I want everything to be perfect and I don't want to let anyone down so I freak out a little."

"You'll do great, babe." Chloe said, taking Beca's hand and kissing it with a smile.

Beca smiled at this, blushing a little as well. "Thanks, babe," she murmured back, leaning in and giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

After dinner they were all sitting in the living room playing with the babies. "You guys have two very beautiful children. I hope you know that." Emily stated with a huge smile on her face while she played Peek-a-boo with Noah.

"Yeah, we got pretty lucky with these two," Beca said with a smile as she watched Emily play with Noah and Benji play with Charlie.

"Hey, Chloe?" Emily said.

"Yeah, Em?" Chloe responded.

"Will you play that song for us? I'd love to hear it." Emily asked with a smile on her face. "Benji can sing it."

"Yeah, Chlo, you should play the song," Beca said to her wife with a smile. "I can go grab the sheet music for you if you like."

"Would you?" Chloe said smiling as she walked over to the piano. "I wrote it down and made a copy so you can use it Benji."

"Awesome." Benji said, walking over to stand by the piano.

A few minutes later, Beca returned with both copies of the sheet music, giving one to Chloe and one to Benji. "Alright, let's hear it," the brunette said, sitting back down on the couch.

Chloe sat down and set up the music while Benji waited. "You ready?" She asked Benji.

"I am, let's do this." Benji replied with a thumbs up. The redhead then began to play the piano, smiling at Benji when he began to sing.

"I've learned to slam on the break,

Before I even turn the key

Before I make the the mistake

Before I lead with the worst of me

Give them no reason to stare

No slipping up if you slip away

So I got nothing to share

No I got nothing to say

Step out, step out of the sun

If you keep getting burned

Step out, step out of the sun

Because you've learned."

Beca smiled as she listened to Benji sing, turning to Emily and seeing that the younger brunette was smiling as well. Beca then turned her attention back to Benji as he began singing the next part of the song.

"On the outside, always looking in

Will I, ever be more than I've always been?

Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass

Waving through a window

I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I

Wait around for an answer to appear

While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass

Waving through a window

Can anybody see?

Is anybody waving, back at me?"

Chloe smiled at Benji brightly as he nailed the song that she had written, it was amazing how well he was singing it. She then smoothly moved into the second verse and Benji began to sing again.

"We start with stars in our eyes

We start believing that we belong

But every sun doesn't rise,

And nobody tells you where you went wrong

Step out, step out of the sun

If you keep getting burned

Step out, step out of the sun

Because you've learned

Because you've learned

On the outside, always looking in

Will I, ever be more than I've always been?

Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass

Waving through a window

Oh I, try to speak but nobody can hear

So I, wait around for an answer to appear

While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass

Waving through a window

Can anybody see?  
Is anybody waving?

When you've fallen in a forest,

And there's nobody around,

Do you ever really crash or even make a sound?

When you've fallen in a forest,

And there's nobody around,

Do you ever really crash or even make a sound?

When you've fallen in a forest,

And there's nobody around,

Do you ever really crash or even make a sound?

When you've fallen in a forest,

And there's nobody around,

Do you ever really crash or even make a sound?

Did I even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?

It's like I never made a sound,

Will I ever make a sound?"

Beca, Emily, and Chloe all began to tear up as Benji sang, finding this song and performance to be very powerful. Chloe then moved to play into the final chorus.

"On the outside, always looking in

Will I, ever be more than I've always been?

Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass

Waving through a window

Oh I, try to speak but nobody can hear

So I, wait around for an answer to appear

While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass

Waving through a window

Can anybody see?

Is anybody waving back at me?

Is anybody waving?  
Waving, waving  
Ohhhh ohhhh

Ohhhhhhh ohhh ohhhh."

Once the song ended, both Beca and Emily stood up from their seats and applauded the performance. "That was incredible, Benji. Chloe was right. You absolutely killed it," Beca said, holding her hand up for a high-five.

"Chloe, that song is amazing." Emily said, walking over and hugging the redhead as she stood from the piano.

"Yeah, you have to do something with this song." Benji said. "It's absolutely incredible."

"That's what I keep telling her, but she doesn't listen to me," Beca said with a chuckle. "But you really should do something with this song, Chlo. It's a special one. I know it is."

"I would do something, but I don't know what to do with it." Chloe said. "I feel like even though the song is finished, there's more of this story to tell." She said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked over to pick up Charlie.

Beca thought about Chloe's words for a few minutes. "Maybe you can keep telling the story by writing more songs like this one," the brunette suggested.

"Yeah, like maybe you could write a musical or something." Emily said enthusiastically. "That would be so, so cool."

"You directed _Hamilton_ , and so many other shows so you would know how to put it together." Benji said smiling. "All you have to do in this one is write your own story. You said you wrote this song because of one of your students, make it about someone like him."

Beca looked at Chloe with a big smile on her face. "I agree with them, babe. You're one of the the most talented people I know, and I think that you'd do a great job at writing a musical. It's up to you, of course, but I think you'd be great at it."

Chloe sat there and thought about it for a moment. She had always wanted to do something original with her life; she had always wanted a piece of her own work for people to watch, listen and enjoy. Maybe this was her shot. "You know what, I'll do it." She said smiling.

"You will?" Beca said, her eyes lighting up as Chloe said that. "I'm so happy for you, babe. This is great! I know you'll do an amazing job."

"I have to start brainstorming what this is going to be about," Chloe mentioned. "Oh wow, I'm actually going to do this!" She said with an excited smile on her face.

"If you ever need any help with this, I'll be happy to help," Beca said to her wife, smiling at her enthusiasm. "I'm so excited for you, baby. This is going to be so great."

"I'm excited too babe," Chloe said smiling before they continued their night with Emily and Benji.

Once they left, Chloe and Beca put the twins down and got ready for bed. Chloe was drying her face off after washing it. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"Of course I think you can do this, Chlo. I don't just think you can do this, I know you can do this. You've been directing your school's musicals for so long, not to mention you've directed _Hamilton_. If anyone can do this, it's you," Beca replied.

"This is a big step," Chloe said, taking off her shirt and pants before putting on some pjs. "Yes directing a musical is a lot of work, I just never thought I'd ever write one."

"Sometimes life takes us places that we never thought we'd go. I never thought I would be married to the most beautiful woman in the world and have two adorable children with her, but look at me now," Beca said with a smile.

"That's true, but I wouldn't say I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." Chloe said, chuckling. "What do you think this show should be about?" She asked.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you did say that you found inspiration for your song through that Evan kid. Maybe you could use him as inspiration to write the musical."

"I do want to base the main character around him, but I want it to be about more than that. I want it to be a story that raises awareness about mental illness, but is also uplifting and shows that there is hope for people who are struggling with mental illness. Whether it's anxiety, or being bipolar, or people like me with PTSD." Chloe mentioned, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist from behind and resting her chin on the woman's shoulder.

"I don't know about you, but to me it sounds like you just described what your show is going to be about," Beca replied with a chuckle, turning around and resting her hands on the redhead's hips. The brunette then leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"You really think that I can do this babe?" Chloe asked once they pulled away. "I mean, I know I directed _Hamilton_ and all, but writing a musical is beyond anything I've ever done before."

"I really think that you can do this, and you should think that too," Beca said, smiling and tucking a stray piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "You're one of the most talented people that I know, Chlo. There's no reason why you can't do this."

Chloe bit her lip and smiled to herself for a moment before she looked back up at Beca. "What did I do to deserve such an incredibly loving, and supporting wife like you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Beca murmured back, leaning their foreheads together. "You've done nothing but love and support me since we met, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Well, you've done the same for me. So I guess that makes us even." Chloe said, tucking a couple more strands of hair back. She then took a happy sigh of relief, smiling at Beca. "I'm gonna write a musical."

"You're gonna write a musical, and it's going to be amazing. I just know it is," Beca said, smiling back at her wife before leaning in and kissing her again. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks as they kissed and sighed happily. What she had done to deserve Beca, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she was so grateful to have this amazing woman be her wife.

Once the redhead pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, Becs." She whispered, not pulling away too much, still cupping Beca's cheeks.

"I love you too, Chlo," Beca whispered back, smiling and leaning their foreheads together. "Forever and always," she added in a soft voice.

"Forever and always," Chloe repeated.

The two of them then climbed into bed and turned off the lamp, snuggling close to each other. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, resting her head on the pillows of their bed. "Goodnight, babe. I love you," the brunette murmured softly.

"I love you too babe, goodnight." Chloe said before closing her eyes and falling asleep while envisioning what this musical would be about. Beca fell asleep moments after the redhead did, her arms still tightly wrapped around her and not wanting to ever let go.

The next morning, Beca was the first to wake up, smiling when she looked over and saw Chloe sleeping soundly beside her. She leaned forward and kissed the redhead's cheek softly before getting out of bed to take care of the twins.

Chloe felt the weight of the bed shift and she opened her eyes slowly to see Beca leaving the room to go check on the kids, who were crying through the monitor. The redhead sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

After getting the twins to calm down, Beca picked them both up and carried them back into hers and Chloe's bedroom, smiling when she saw that her wife had woken up. "Charlie and Noah were crying because they wanted to see their mama," the brunette said, sitting down and letting the babies crawl to Chloe on the bed.

"Well hello my little loves," Chloe said smiling as Charlie crawled over to her and climbed onto her mama's lap. "I missed you too," she said, kissing Charlie's nose. The baby laughed and clapped her hands together at this, making Beca's heart melt as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Emily was right: we do have two beautiful children. Not like we didn't know that already," Beca said to her wife, a smile spreading across her face.

"We're very lucky, that's for sure." Chloe mentioned, kissing Noah's forehead once he crawled over to her.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast. Waffles sound good?" Beca asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

"They sound great babe," Chloe said as she continued to play with the kids. "I'll get up in a minute and make some bacon and eggs."

"Alright, good. I'll see you in a few minutes," Beca said, smiling and blowing a kiss towards her wife before going downstairs to the kitchen and starting to make their breakfast.

Chloe then got dressed and brought the kids downstairs to play in their swings while she helped Beca cook breakfast. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Beca nodded her head, pouring cups of coffee for herself and Chloe. "Yeah, I slept pretty well last night. How about you?"

"Pretty good actually, the medication that Dr. Rogers prescribed for me have been helping a lot. I still have nightmares from time to time, but if you think about it, I haven't had an episode in about two and a half weeks." Chloe said with a smile on her face. She then put her hair up in a ponytail and started cooking the bacon.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "That's great, baby. I'm really happy for you," the brunette said, walking over and wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist from behind.

"I know it'll be awhile before the episodes and nightmares completely stop, but this is just a nice breakthrough." Chloe mentioned, smiling as Beca's strong arms wrapped around her.

Beca began leaving soft kisses on Chloe's neck, eventually trailing her lips to behind the redhead's ear. "I love you so much," she murmured in her ear before continuing her trail of kisses on her wife's skin.

A happy sigh fell from the gingers lips. "I love you too babe," she whispered. Chloe flipped the bacon and let it cook perfectly while Beca's kisses moved to the other side of her neck.

Beca continued to kiss Chloe's neck for awhile until it was time for her to check on the waffles. When the waffles finished cooking, the brunette put them on plates and then went back to kissing Chloe's neck while the redhead cooked the bacon.

"I love all these neck kisses I'm receiving right now." Chloe murmured as she placed the bacon on a paper towel and then started cooking the eggs.

"Do you? And why do you love these neck kisses, if I may ask," Beca murmured in her ear.

"You of all people know that they're one of my weaknesses. And you tend to love exploiting that weakness." Chloe mentioned with a chuckle. "Though, I don't mind at all."

"Good, because I was going to say that I could always not give you neck kisses if you didn't like them," Beca replied, chuckling along with her wife.

"You know I love them babe," Chloe muttered as she cooked the eggs.

Once all the food was done cooking, Beca and Chloe sat down at the table together and began to eat. "Mmmm, this is delicious, babe. Good job," Beca said as she swallowed a bite of bacon.

"Thanks, your waffles are great as well." Chloe mentioned with a wink before they continued to eat.

After breakfast, Chloe changed into some running clothes. "I'll be back in about an hour babe." She said as she put her fitbit around her wrist.

"Alright, have fun babe," Beca said, walking over to Chloe and giving her a quick peck on the lips before the redhead left to go on her run.

"I'll try," Chloe said with a laugh before she exited the house and started her run. She decided to run along along the beach since it was a beautiful day.

While Chloe was out on her run, Beca gave the twins a bath and put them down for a quick nap while she took a shower. Then, she and the twins played with Barden for a while before watching a couple episodes of Sesame Street on the TV in the living room.

Chloe ran for a little over an hour along the beach before running up the hill that they lived on. She was pretty sweaty once she got back into their driveway, so she decided she'd take a shower once she got home. "Babe, I'm home!" She called out once she got back inside the house.

"We're in the living room!" Beca called back to Chloe, looking up and smiling when she saw her wife walking into the house. "How was your run?"

"It was great, the weather is amazing out there today." Chloe said, taking a sweat towel and wiping the sweat off her face. "I'm going to take a shower, but afterwards we should walk down to the farmers' market."

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll start getting Charlie and Noah ready to go," Beca said, standing up from the couch and picking up the twins in her arms.

"Awesome, you're the best babe." Chloe said smiling before she went into their bathroom and turned on the shower.

After Chloe showered and got dressed, they went down to the local farmer's market. Chloe was pushing the twins in their stroller while Beca was holding onto Barden's leash as he walked in front of them.

"I think we could use some fresh fruits and veggies, don't you?" Chloe said with a smile as she walked through the aisles of the market.

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "You pick out whatever you want. I've never been a good shopper when it comes to food," she said with a chuckle.

Chloe giggled and then bought some blueberries, apple, raspberries and grapes. She also got some fresh lettuce, beets, carrots, onions, and broccoli. "You think we have a good load? There's some freshly baked bread over there, we should go get some."

They went and bought some of the bread before they decided to head back home. Beca and Barden were walking ahead of Chloe and the twins, the brunette occasionally looking back at her wife and smiling.

The redhead snapped a couple of pictures of Beca and Barden as they walked ahead, smiling brightly at the two of them while they walked back to their house up the hill. When they got home, the twins had already fallen asleep, so Beca put them down for a nap and then went out to sit on the back deck. The brunette closed her eyes and breathed in, sighing happily as the wind blew through her hair.

"What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Chloe asked as she walked out onto the back deck. She had brought out a plate of cheese, ham slices and crackers for them to snack on.

"I was just waiting for you," Beca replied, smiling as Chloe walked down and sat in a chair next to her. The brunette took one of the crackers and put some cheese on it before taking a bite. "Mmm, that's pretty good."

"I figured we could sit out here and talk and these snacks would be here in case we got hungry." Chloe said with a smile before sipping some water.

"Good idea babe," Beca said, taking another cracker and this time putting a slice of ham on top of it. "Sitting out here is one of my favorite things to do. I just love to look out at the ocean. It makes me happy."

"Yeah, it's very beautiful. We picked a view that I'll never get sick of." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled at this, feeling her cheeks turn a little red where Chloe had kissed her. "The ocean isn't the only beautiful view I get to enjoy every day," the brunette replied, gazing into Chloe's eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe said, blushing a little bit. She took a slice of cheese and popped into her mouth. "Like what?"

"I think you know what view I'm talking about," Beca said, leaning in and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. "The view is you, in case you didn't figure that out," she added with a smile as their lips parted.

"I did know, I just like hearing you say it." Chloe whispered with a smile and a blush once their lips parted.

Beca leaned their foreheads together, their lips centimeters apart. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life," she murmured, looking into Chloe's eyes and smiling softly.

"You know, I was just about to say the same thing." Chloe mentioned, biting her lip and smiling at Beca.

"Oh were you now? That must be a coincidence," Beca said with a smile and a little chuckle. "But I'm glad that you feel the same way."

"You are my person, Beca. Nothing and no one is going to change that." Chloe whispered, smiling and kissing Beca's lips one more time before pulling away to look at the ocean once again.

Beca smiled and took one of Chloe's hands, intertwining their fingers. "And you're my person, Chlo. Forever and always," the brunette said, squeezing the redhead's hand gently.

 **So, my co-writer and I thought it would be cool to incorporate Dear Evan Hansen since it's such a big part of the pitch perfect family! And yes, Benji is going to be Evan Hansen.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: A Long Process

Chapter 35: A Long Process

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Beca had just gotten back from the studio. She had gone in to record some vocals with Harry Styles for their duet together, which was her first major project since she got back from her tour. Needless to say, the brunette was excited to get back to work again, especially since she got to work with so many talented artists.

"Babe, I'm home!" Beca called out as she walked inside the house, closing the door behind her. The brunette took off her shoes, hung up her coat, and then walked into the living room where she found Chloe writing in a notebook. "Hey, babe. What are you working on?"

The redhead looked up and smiled, taking off her glasses and rubbing her glasses. "Oh, just some song ideas for my musical." She said before standing up and giving Beca a welcoming hug and kiss. "I have a couple more songs started so far, but I need to start writing a script as well. How was working with Harry?"

"It was pretty good. We recorded some vocals for the song. We might end up changing it, but we've got a good start," Beca said, smiling and kissing Chloe back. The brunette then sat down on the couch next to the redhead, looking at the notebook she had been writing in. "Can I see some of the ideas that you have?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah sure." Chloe said, looking at her notebook to see some of the ideas she had written down. "I've decided what I want it to be about. At the beginning we introduce the characters, and I know this sounds depressing, but a kid commits suicide. But after that, Evan talks to the family of the kid that died and tells them that they were friends even though they hardly talked. So they start this campaign to raise money and awareness about mental illness and for people who are depressed or suicidal. Some other stuff will go on throughout, but that's what I have so far. I know it's not much, but it's a start."

"That sounds really good, babe. That's definitely a good start," Beca said, smiling at her wife. "I can't wait until I get to actually watch the show. I know that day is far away, but I know that this show is going to be amazing. I can just feel it."

"That's good to hear, I just hope that it's a good musical that people love." Chloe mentioned as she worked on some lyrics on her sheet music.

"Well, I already know that I'm going to love it," Beca said, smiling as she watched Chloe continue working for a few moments. She then stood up, grabbing Barden's leash and calling the dog over. "I'm going to take Barden on a walk, so I'll be back in a little bit."

"Sounds good," Chloe said, pulling Beca down into a sweet and quick kiss before letting the woman go on a walk with Barden. "Have fun you two," she called out as they walked to the front door.

Beca and Barden got back from their walk about a half hour later. "Babe, I'm home again!" The brunette called out with a little chuckle, closing the door behind her as she and the dog walked into the house.

"Sweet! I have a bit of a song written down, do you want to hear it?" Chloe asked as she played with the now-awake twins in the living room.

"Yeah, of course I want to hear it," Beca said with a smile as she joined Chloe and the twins in the living room. "What's this song called? Or have you not come up with a title yet?"

"I think that this song is going to be towards the beginning of the show where Evan is telling the family of the boy who died that he and the boy were close friends." Chloe mentioned, walking over to the piano and putting Charlie and Noah in their swings.

Beca smiled and sat down on the couch so that she could keep an eye on the twins while Chloe played the song for her. "I'm so proud of you for doing this, you know that, right?"

"Thanks, it means a lot to hear that from you." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek before she began to sing.

For Forever- Dear Evan Hansen

"End of May or early June

This picture-perfect afternoon we shared

Drive the winding country road

Grab a scoop at À La Mode

And then we're there

An open field that's framed with trees

We pick a spot and shoot the breeze

Like buddies do

Quoting songs by our favorite bands

Telling jokes no one understands

Except us two

And we talk and take in the view

All we see is sky for forever

We let the world pass by for forever

Feels like we could go on for forever this way

Two friends on a perfect day."

A smile spread across Beca's face as she listened to Chloe sing, beginning to nod her head along to the melody of the song. One of Beca's favorite things to see was how happy Chloe got whenever she lost herself in music, which was happening in that very moment.

"We walk a while and talk about

The things we'll do when we get out of school

Bike the Appalachian trail or

Write a book or learn to sail

Wouldn't that be cool?

There's nothing that we can't discuss

Like girls we wish would notice us but never do

He looks around and says to me

'There's nowhere else I'd rather be'

And I say, 'me too.'

And we talk and take in the view

We just talk and take in the view."

"That's all that I have so far." Chloe said, tucking some hair back once she stopped playing piano. "Is it good?" She asked with a sweet and innocent look on her face.

"Chloe," Beca started, not able to find words to describe her feelings after listening to the song. "I'm speechless, that's all I can really say. I'm speechless," the brunette finished with a chuckle.

"You're not just saying that are you?" Chloe asked. "I know you want it to be great but that doesn't mean it is. Are you sure it's good?" She said, just hoping Beca really though it was good.

"Babe, do you really think I would lie to you and tell you that the song is good when it isn't? Of course I think this song is good. You're not giving yourself enough credit for how talented you are," Beca replied.

"Thanks, I just wanted to be sure. Because your opinion matters the most to me." Chloe said smiling softly.

Beca smiled back at her wife, taking one of her hands and linking their fingers. "I'm always going to be honest with you, babe. Always."

"Thank you baby." Chloe said smiling and kissing her wife's lips.

Beca smiled and lingered on Chloe's lips for a few extra moments before pulling away. "So I see that Charlie and Noah have woken up from their nap," the brunette said, smiling at her son and daughter who were in their swings.

"Yeah, they slept pretty well." Chloe mentioned, a smile on her face as she looked over at her twins. "What is your and Harry's song about?" She asked.

"Well, I think you won't be surprised to find out that it's a love song, considering that the majority of my songs are love songs," Beca replied, smiling back at her wife.

"Well so are Harry's." Chloe chuckled. "But I am sure that the song will be amazing, I have no doubt about it."

"And I can't wait to play it for you once we finish it," Beca said, chuckling along with her wife. "I'm so excited that I finally get to work with Harry. We've been planning to work together for so long, but we've both been really busy so we haven't been able to work together until now."

"I can't wait to hear it." Chloe mentioned. "What's the best part about working with Harry?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. He's such an incredible artist. Getting the opportunity to work with him is an honor. He's got all these great ideas, not to mention an amazing voice."

"Yeah I know, he was always the best part of One Direction in my opinion. Well, besides Niall." Chloe said smiling. "I remember when he talked about you in his speech when he won Record of the Year at the Grammys. He almost made me cry."

Beca nodded, smiling as she recalled that memory. "That was really sweet of him. He didn't have to do that, but he did it anyways. He's definitely one of the nicest artists that I've worked with."

"That's good to hear. I can't wait to hear the song." Chloe said smiling before she played a random melody on the piano.

Beca smiled and then moved from her seat on the couch to the piano bench so that she was sitting next to her wife. The brunette leaned in and kissed the redhead's cheek softly before her lips moved to her neck and began trailing all over her skin.

Chloe chuckled a little as Beca did this and she continued to play on the piano. "What should I make for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"You can make whatever you want for dinner as long as I get to keep doing this," Beca murmured back, her lips now at Chloe's weak spot behind her ear.

"Okay, I have no problem with that." Chloe said smiling to herself as she continued to play the piano.

"Good then, I'm glad we're on the same page," Beca murmured back, gently nibbling on Chloe's earlobe before continuing to leave a trail of kisses along her neck.

The redhead couldn't help but sigh with content, smiling as she began playing the melody to the song she had been working on. "I'm guessing that there's a reason you're currently doing this. Not that I'm complaining, I'm definitely not doing that; but would you care to tell me?"

"Would it satisfy you if I told you I'm doing this because I want to show you how much I love you?" Beca asked, her lips now at Chloe's collarbone.

"Of course it would satisfy me, though I already know how much you love me." Chloe whispered with a smile as Beca continued. "It feels really good, by the way."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I'm glad that it feels good, babe. I guess it would be a problem if it didn't feel good," she said with a little chuckle.

"Just remember to keep it PG, since the twins are right there." Chloe said, laughing with her wife.

Beca groaned playfully and reluctantly moved away from Chloe. "Fine, I guess I'll just stop now so I don't get too carried away," she said with a chuckle.

"I did enjoy that very much, just so you know." Chloe whispered, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "And maybe you'll get to continue later," she added with a wink.

Those words caused the smile on Beca's face to turn into a smirk. "I'd really like that," the brunette said, winking back at her wife.

"We need to call your parents and Jesse and Aubrey to tell them about the small party we're having for the twins' birthday." Chloe said, standing up and picking Noah up out of his swing.

Beca stood up as well, picking Charlie up out of her swing and holding the baby in her arms. "I can call them after dinner and let them know about the birthday party if you want," she offered.

"That would be great," Chloe said smiling. "I can't believe they are going to be a year old in two weeks. It's insane that we're coming up on a year since they were born."

"I know, it really is crazy that they're almost a year old. I can't believe that the time has passed so quickly," Beca said, a smile on her face as well.

"A year ago, I was super pregnant and looked like a whale with my huge pregnant belly." Chloe said, chuckling at the memory.

"A year ago, you were the most adorable pregnant woman in the whole world," Beca said, smiling and chuckling along with her wife.

"Really? I didn't feel adorable. I felt like my body was going to explode and I was so moody and hormonal." Chloe said. "I don't get how that was adorable."

"You might not understand or believe me when I say that you were adorable, but trust me, you were babe," Beca replied, slowly swaying back and forth as she held Charlie.

"If you say so," Chloe said before walking around the room with Noah. "You're my beautiful boy, yes you are. You are my beautiful boy."

Beca smiled as she watched the interaction between her wife and her son, turning her attention towards Charlie. "Hey there," the brunette said, smiling down at her daughter. "You're a real cutie, you know that right?" The little girl cooed, smiling up at her mommy. The little girl reached up with her pudgy baby arms, touching Beca's nose.

This gesture made Beca smile, and the brunette let her daughter keep touching her nose before she playfully grabbed her little hand and pretended to eat it, causing the baby to make a gurgling noise. "I'm just kidding, Charlie. Mommy's not going to eat your hand," Beca said with a chuckle. This made the little baby girl laugh her adorable baby laugh, which made Beca's heart melt.

Chloe smiled at this. "I hope their first words are 'Mommy'." She said smiling over at Beca and Charlie.

"Me too. I don't care if they end up saying 'Mommy' or 'Mama' first. I'd just like one of those two words to be their first words," Beca replied, smiling over at Chloe.

"My first words according to my mom and dad were 'Dada,' 'Mama,' and 'Bwaine' for my brother." Chloe said chuckling.

"I actually can't remember what my parents said my first word was. It was probably something weird like 'dog' or 'bird,'" Beca said with a chuckle. "I'll have to ask them what my first word was when I call them later."

"I'm sure it was something very cute." Chloe said smiling.

Later that night Chloe was reading a book in bed with her glasses on. She had her pjs on and her hair up in messy bun while she read the book 'Divergent' with the covers up to her hips.

Beca walked into the bedroom a few minutes later after having called her parents, as well as Jesse and Aubrey. "So, I called and told everyone about the twins' birthday party and they said that they'll be able to make it. We just have to come up with a day," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Awesome, that shouldn't be too hard. How about we have the party on a Saturday? It's only a couple days after their actual birthday." Chloe said, multi-tasking as she continued to read the book.

"That sounds great. I'll call everyone again tomorrow and let them know the date of the party," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. She scooted closer to her wife and took the book out of her hands. "Can I give you a kiss, or do you want to keep reading?"

"I was going to finish that chapter," Chloe said with a chuckle, making Beca giving her the puppy eyes and the pouty lip. This made her sigh playfully and smile. "But it can wait, of course you can kiss me."

Beca smiled and then leaned in, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. "How does it feel to have the puppy eyes used against you?" The brunette said with a little chuckle as their lips parted.

"I have to say that it feels different." Chloe smiled. "It's usually me who's using the puppy eyes against you." She said before connecting their lips again. "You do really sweet and adorable puppy eyes, and that pouty lip put it over the top."

"Thanks for letting me know that it was effective. I'll have to start using it more often," Beca said, smiling and leaning into the kiss a little more. When their lips parted again, she leaned their foreheads together and smiled. "I love you so much, Chlo."

"I love you too babe, very much." Chloe said smiling before kissing Beca's lips. The kiss slowly became deeper and more passionate as it went on, and Chloe turned to straddle Beca under the covers, with their lips still connected.

Beca hummed in approval of the kiss, running her hands up and down Chloe's sides as their lips moved in sync. "Mmm, I love being able to kiss you," the brunette mumbled against the redhead's lips.

"Hmmmm, I love it too." Chloe said smiling and biting Beca's lower lip before kissing her again. "You're so good at it, baby." She whispered, whimpering softly as Beca's lips moved to her neck.

Beca smirked when she heard Chloe whimper, and she left a few small hickeys on the redhead's neck. "I'm glad that you like my kisses," the brunette murmured, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist.

"You do have really soft and tender lips." Chloe mumbled absentmindedly as Beca's lips moved along her waist. "Earlier I would've let it go much further if the twins weren't in the room." She chuckled before moaning softly as Beca's lips sucked purple hickeys into her skin.

"Oh really? And how much further would you have let it go?" Beca asked, running her tongue over one of the hickeys she had just left on Chloe's neck.

"As far as it could go," Chloe whispered. Her heartbeat was rising and she could feel the moan rising in her throat. "Shit," she moaned as Beca's tongue ran over her skin.

"Well, the good thing is that the twins are asleep right now in their room, so we can let it go that far if you wanted to," Beca murmured back, moving her lips back to Chloe's and kissing her passionately.

"Mmmmm babe, I do want to." Chloe murmured, holding Beca's head as they kissed passionately. "Fuck me, fuck me good." She moaned.

A smirk spread across Beca's face when Chloe said this. "Believe me, babe, I plan on doing just that," she muttered, her tongue making its way inside the redhead's mouth as they kissed again.

"Mmmmm, babe." Chloe whispered. She giggled when Beca flipped them over and straddled her. "You're so hot when you're on top of me."

"And why is that?" Beca asked, leaning down and kissing Chloe passionately. The brunette cupped the redhead's face in her hands and leaned into the kiss as it grew more intense.

"Because it shows me you're taking control," Chloe whispered, reaching up Beca's shirt and massaging her breasts as their kissing session became more and more heated.

"And you like that, huh?" Beca murmured against Chloe's lips, feeling the urge to moan as the redhead started to massage her breasts. "That feels really good, baby. Keep doing that," she whispered, closing her eyes and biting down on her lip.

"I love it when you take control," Chloe whispered, continuing to knead her chest and kissing her roughly.

Beca broke the kiss after a few moments and pushed Chloe down on the bed, starting to grind their hips together roughly. "You're mine and only mine," the brunette whispered in the redhead's ear, moving her lips to her neck and nipping at her skin with her teeth. This sudden dominance Beca had began to use made Chloe whimper softly, and she held the brunettes' hips as they smoothly rammed against her own.

"Oh Beca," she moaned, holding Beca's hips and softly digging her nails into Beca's skin under her shirt.

"That's right, say my name baby. Say my name," Beca murmured, continuing to grind her hips into Chloe's while leaving a trail of hickeys on her neck. "I love you so much, and I'm going to show you how much."

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and groaned. "Shit, babe." Chloe moaned, biting Beca's bottom lip once their lips connected for a short time.

Beca's hands ran up and down Chloe's sides then tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I think it's about time that you lose this," The brunette murmured with a chuckle, breaking the kiss so she could lift Chloe's shirt over her head.

"Mmmm," Chloe moaned. "I can't for you to fuck me," she whispered seductively, growling in Beca's ear.

"And I can't wait to hear you scream my name," Beca growled back, looking into her wife's eyes with lust. She leaned forward, connecting their lips in a rough and passionate kiss while her hands began to massage the redhead's breasts.

Chloe was doing her best not to moan loudly, feeling the pleasure and anticipation grow up in her body. "Please, don't make me wait too long." She moaned when Beca began sucking on her breasts as well.

"Don't worry, baby, you won't have to wait for much longer," Beca replied, one of her hands moving down Chloe's body and starting to massage the redhead's inner thighs. This made Chloe whimper with delight, her body tensing up as the anticipation grew immensely with each sensual touch. Beca was absolutely magical when it came to giving Chloe exactly what she needed.

Beca knew that she was driving Chloe insane, and she smirked to herself whenever she heard her wife moan. "I bet you want me so bad, don't you?" She whispered, pressing her hand against Chloe's core over her underwear.

A long, whining moan came from Chloe's lips, spreading her legs open. "Just fuck me, babe. Please," she moaned, biting her lip to keep from getting too excited.

Beca pulled Chloe's underwear down her legs, starting to massage her wife's inner thighs again. The brunette's hand trailed up the redhead's legs at an agonizingly-slow rate, her fingernails dragging across her skin. "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby."

"Oh Beca, I really need you baby." Chloe moaned, feeling her body tense up. "Stop teasing me, please." She begged.

Beca finally gave into Chloe's requests and began toying around with her bundle of nerves. "How does this feel?" Beca asked before pushing two fingers inside her wife.

"Shit, babe." She moaned, kissing her neck as she felt her body become overwhelmed with pleasure. "Oh my god," Chloe squirmed.

"Say my name, baby," Beca whispered, leaning forward and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss while she slowly built up a pace with her thrusting. "Say my name, baby. Who do you belong to?"

"You, fuck." Chloe bit her own lip and her back arched while her legs spread open at Beca's pleasuring touch. "I'm yours and only yours, Beca!" She moaned. "I need you to use that mouth Beca!" She whimpered, looking in Beca's eyes. "Fuck! Give me head, baby!"

Beca did as Chloe asked, trailing her lips down the redhead's body before her tongue started swirling around the redhead's wet folds. "Mmm, you taste so good babe."

"Shit," Chloe murmured as Beca's tongue attached itself to her folds. The redhead let out a long moan which spurred Beca on and caused her to go harder, knowing that it wouldn't be long before her wife hit her climax.

"Oh yes, Beca!" Chloe grabbed the brunette's locks of hair and pulled her head against her core. "You feel so good."

Beca smirked at Chloe's reaction and continued to swirl her tongue around the redhead's folds, holding her legs apart as she did so. "Come on, babe. I know you're getting close. Just let go for me."

"Give me everything, f-fuck my pussy!" Chloe moaned, wanting Beca to add her fingers. She looked into Beca's eyes. "You know what to do baby."

Beca held Chloe's gaze, reaching forward and taking one of her wife's hands in hers. The brunette's other hand then moved from thigh towards the redhead's core, her fingernails dragging along her skin. "I love you so much," Beca mumbled softly before she began thrusting her fingers in and out, her mouth still where Chloe needed it most.

"Baby! I'm so close!" Chloe screamed, closing her eyes as Beca pleasured her immensely. "Holy shit!" She said, one hand gripping the sheets while the other pulled at Beca's hair.

The redhead finally hit her climax a few moments later with Beca helping her ride out her high. Once she came down from her high, Beca stopped using her fingers and tongue, instead leaving a few soft kisses on Chloe's skin while she caught her breath. "How was that, baby?"

"Incredible." Chloe said smiling before she pulled Beca into a deep kiss. "Amazing, I could go on and on."

Beca smiled, sighing happily into the kiss. "Well I'm glad that it was good. I always try to make you feel as amazing as possible," she murmured back.

"Is it okay if I give you a turn baby?" Chloe whispered against Beca's lips.

"Of course it is. I could never say no to that," Beca said with a chuckle as she laid down beside her wife. Chloe smiled and then leaned down to kiss Beca on the lips sweetly.

"You taste like me," Chloe said with a smirk on her face as she pulled away.

"Oh really?" Beca said, smirking back at Chloe. The brunette leaned in and connected their lips again, this kiss lasting longer than the previous one. Chloe nodded and hummed to answer Beca before she pulled away from the kiss, moving her lips to Beca's jawline while her hands softly scratched against the skin of her abs.

This caused Beca to moan softly, and she turned her head to the side as Chloe's lips began to trail all over her skin. "Mmm, that feels nice," Beca murmured softly, running her fingers through the redhead's ginger locks of hair.

"I bet it is." Chloe said smiling before kissing down her neck and licking up her skin. "You'll be screaming my name soon."

Beca shivered at Chloe's words and bit down on her lip to keep herself from moaning. "Will I? You're going to have to make me," the brunette murmured back, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I know, and I'm going to make you," Chloe whispered, kissing her neck and smiling as her hands reached up the leg of Beca's shorts.

Beca closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillows of the bed, her hands gripping onto the sheets tightly as she tried to keep calm. "It's going to take a lot more than that if you plan on making me scream," she said, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Are you questioning my methods?" Chloe whispered, inching closer to Beca's underwear and cupping Beca's core, softly rubbing it and kissing Beca's neck. "You will be screaming my name."

Beca gritted her teeth, finding it more and more difficult to keep herself quiet. "Prove it," she muttered, squirming at Chloe's touch. "Make good on your word and prove it."

"Oh, I will." Chloe whispered, biting and tugging softly on Beca's ear. Her hand that was up Beca's shorts and started rubbing her a little bit harder to get her wife a little more wet.

Beca groaned softly as Chloe's motions caused her to get more turned on by the second. "Shit, babe," the brunette gasped, letting out a soft moan. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?"

"I do have a good idea about that, babe." Chloe murmured, sucking a hickey into Beca's collarbone while her hand continued to warm Beca up.

"Fuck," Beca whispered under her breath, spreading her legs apart. "Fucking hell, baby. You're turning me on so much right now."

"Maybe now you know not to question my abilities." Chloe whispered with a smirk playing at her lips and her hand leaving Beca's shorts so she could pull the article of clothing down.

"Please don't make me wait much longer. I don't know if I'll be able to last," Beca whimpered, watching as Chloe pulled off her shorts and underwear.

"You're so hot when you beg for me." Chloe said as she threw Beca's shorts and underwear to the floor before coming up and kissing her lips.

"You always know how to make me beg for you," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips, cupping the redhead's face in her hands as they kissed.

"I do don't I?" Chloe whispered with a smile before kissing her lips and then beginning to toy with Beca's folds.

Beca couldn't keep herself from moaning when Chloe's fingers finally began to pleasure her. "Shit, babe. I need more," she gasped, bucking her hips towards Chloe's fingers.

Chloe smirked and licked up Beca's neck before pushing her fingers inside of Beca. "Fucking hell, you're so wet."

"Only for you baby, only for you," Beca murmured, closing her eyes and letting out another moan as Chloe's fingers thrusted into her.

An even bigger smirk spread across the redhead's face as her wife's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her fingers thrusted at a nimble pace and she placed roughly kisses along Beca's skin till she got to the women's chest, where she began to pay attention to Beca's breast with her mouth, knowing that drove the woman crazy.

"Fuck, Chloe!" Beca called out, pushing her wife's head down closer to her skin. "I n-need more," the brunette stuttered, feeling her walls begin to clench up as she got closer to her climax.

"Tell me exactly what you need baby," Chloe whispered, sneaking a third finger inside of Beca while her lips and tongue continued to play with Beca's breasts.

"I need your tongue," Beca mumbled, letting out a gasp when Chloe added another finger. "Please, baby. I'm so close."

Chloe obeyed Beca's wishes and kissed down her abs and quickly attached her tongue to Beca's core. "Mmmm, you taste so wet and delicious babe."

All Beca could do was moan while Chloe gave her incredible head. "Shit, baby!" The brunette said, pushing the redhead's head closer to her core. "I'm getting really close!" This spurred the redhead on, having her swirl her tongue over Beca's clit while her fingers tugged at Beca's g spot.

The redhead then made eye contact with her wife as she continued to gorge herself on Beca's core, enjoying the taste and smirking whenever Beca moaned.

It didn't take much longer for Beca to hit her climax. "Fuck! Chloe!" The brunette yelled, throwing her head back onto the pillows of the bed while the redhead helped her ride out her high. Beca closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. "Oh my god. That was amazing," she breathed out.

Chloe licked her fingers clean and then soothed Beca's core by continuing for suck on it a while longer as it throbbed from its climax. The redhead then kissed up Beca's thighs and then up her hips, leaving her signature hickey before making a short trail up to Beca's lips. "Every time, it just gets better and better with you."

"You're right about that babe," Beca said, smiling as their lips connected in a loving kiss. "Thank you so much for that, babe. It was incredible."

"You were incredible too baby," Chloe murmured. "As always." She turned off the lamp and pulled their covers over them.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling the redhead closer to her. "I love you," she whispered softly, leaning in and giving her wife a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too baby," Chloe said before she fell asleep. Beca fell asleep a few minutes later, smiling softly to herself as she watched her wife sleep before she too fell into a peaceful slumber

 **So Chloe is working on the musical and Beca is being super supportive of her healing process. What shall happen next? Stay tuned to find out and tell us what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: This Is My Dream

Chapter 36: This Is My Dream

A few weeks had passed and it was soon Charlie and Noah's first birthday. Beca and Chloe had both put a lot of effort into planning their birthday party, as it was such a special occasion. The gathering was going to be small with a few of their closest friends and family members, but the Mitchell women still worked hard to make sure that the twins' first birthday was a memorable one.

That morning, Beca got out of bed and walked into the twins' room, smiling when she saw them still sleeping in their cribs. It was hard to believe that they were already a year old.

The redhead had been up since 5:15 that morning to work on the twins' birthday cakes. She had decided to bake a chocolate cake shaped like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh for Noah, and then one shaped like Elmo for Charlie. She was hard at work right now in the the kitchen, currently decorating the Tigger cake with black and orange frosting stripes and his yellow belly.

After staying in the twins' room for a little while longer, Beca went downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, babe. How's it going in here?" She asked, walking over to Chloe and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Busy, but good. I got the Elmo cake frosted and now it's cooling in the fridge." Chloe stated, smiling when Beca's arms wrapped around her waist. "Now I just have to finish Tigger."

"Thank you for doing all this for the twins. This will make today even more special for them," Beca said, smiling and resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

"Well, it's a very special day." Chloe said smiling as she carefully frosted the Tigger cake. "And even they probably won't remember it, I know I want to." She stated with a big smile on her lips as she moved to the next stripe.

Beca smiled and watched as Chloe frosted the cake. "Is there anything that I can do to help you?" The brunette asked.

"Could you order the pizzas? We need one Hawaiian, two pepperonis and two cheeses." Chloe said as she continued to frost the cake.

"Yeah, of course I can," Beca replied. She grabbed her phone and stepped into the other room to order the pizzas before going back to the kitchen. "Alright, what's next?"

Chloe finished frosting the Tigger cake and put it in the fridge. "Uhhh, let me think." She said wiping sweat off of her forehead with a towel. "I'm gonna run to the store and get some ice cream, can you watch the kids while I'm there? It will only be about twenty minutes."

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, I can do that," she said, smiling at her wife. "If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know."

"You're the best." Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek. "Your parents are getting here soon, and so should Jesse and Aubrey with Katherine. And then my mom, Blaine and Carly with little Ren should be here soon; so just let them in." Chloe said as she put on her shoes and a jacket before kissing Beca's lip as she grabbed the car keys. "I'll be right back babe."

"Alright, have fun!" Beca called after her wife as she walked out the door. Once Chloe had left, Beca went back upstairs to the twins' room to check on them again.

Charlie was awake and so was Noah; they were both looking up at the ceiling like babies do, moving their arms and legs around as much as they could. Charlie coped when her mommy came in to get them out of their cribs.

"Good morning you little rascals. Do you know what day it is?" Beca asked, first picking up Charlie and then going over to Noah's crib. "It's your birthday, that's what day it is!"

Charlie cooed and placed her hand flat on Beca's face as Noah was picked up. Noah then rest his head on Beca's shoulder, also making some baby noises.

"I can't believe that you two are already a year old," Beca said, looking down at the two babies in her arms. "I love you both so much," she added, kissing their foreheads and smiling.

Their mommy then took the twins to the play room and then lay them down on their backs to play with them.

About twenty minutes later, Chloe got back with the ice cream. "I'm home babe." She said calling from the kitchen.

"We're in the living room!" Beca called back to her wife, smiling when she saw her walking towards them. "Hey, babe. How was shopping at the grocery store?"

"It was pretty easy considering I only needed ice cream and two number one candles." Chloe said with a chuckle as she joined them in the living room after putting the ice cream in the freezer.

"Well I'm glad that it was easy. Now you can relax with us for a little bit," Beca said, smiling when her wife sat down beside her on the couch.

Chloe took Charlie and started making faces at the little girl. "Did you have a fun time with mommy?" Chloe asked. "Huh, sweet girl? Did you have a good time with mommy?" She said kissing the little girl's nose.

"Mommy-"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Charlie! What did you just say?" She said tearing up happily.

"Mommy," the little girl repeated, clapping her hands and smiling.

"Babe, did you hear that?" Chloe said.

Beca's jaw dropped when she heard her daughter speak, and she wasn't sure if she was imagining it. "Oh my god, I can't believe it!" The brunette exclaimed happily. "Charlie, I'm so proud of you!"

"This is so great!" Chloe said smiling. "You said your first word Charlie!" She smiled widely and wiped a couple tears. "And Noah, I'm certain you won't be too much longer." She said smiling.

"Now today has become even more special. It's your first birthday, and you said your first word!" Beca said to Charlie with a big smile on her face.

"This is amazing." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "What a day," she said. "And it's not even half over yet." She stated with excitement.

Before Chloe could turn away from her, Beca leaned in and kissed her softly. "And we wouldn't be here without you. We wouldn't have these two angels in our lives without you. Thank you so much," she murmured.

"Next time we decide to have a kid, I can carry it, but I want to use your egg." Chloe stated, still looking at the babies. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course that's okay with me," Beca said, a smile spreading across her face. "I feel honored that you want to do that."

"Well, Charlie and Noah are biologically mine, I want the next part of our family to have a piece of you in it. Plus, I know you didn't feel like you carrying it was a good option because of your work, so I knew there was still a way for you to have a baby." Chloe said smiling at her wife. "You know, even if you don't feel comfortable about carrying it."

Beca smiled back at her wife and leaned over, kissing her on the lips for a second time. "Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot," the brunette murmured as their lips parted.

"Are you kidding? Beca, I want you to do this. While being pregnant isn't the easiest things in the world, it's probably one the most rewarding." Chloe said smiling at her wife and then at her kids. "I mean, look at these two angels."

"I can't believe that we've had these two angels in our lives for a whole year," Beca said with a smile, looking from Chloe to the two babies. "This past year has definitely been one of the best years of my life, that's for sure."

"They definitely have helped through this last year." Chloe said, genuinely smiling. Considering the years she's had, Charlie, Noah, and Beca had been the things that kept her going. Especially after the whole incident with Dale. They were the reasons she decided to start seeing a therapists. "All three of you have saved my life."

"I'll always be here for you when you need me, Chlo, and so will the twins. We all love you so very much," Beca replied, taking one of the redhead's hands in her own and squeezing it gently.

"I know, and I can't tell you how thankful I am for that babe." Chloe stated smiling down at Charlie in her arms. "And I'm thankful this little girl, yes I am." She said in her mama voice.

Beca smiled as she watched the sweet moment between Chloe and Charlie, then looked down at Noah, who had crawled across the couch and was now sitting in her lap. "Hey there, cutie," she said, picking him up and holding him in her arms.

Later that day, all their closest friends and family showed up for the twins birthday. "I'm so glad you can all be here."

"Believe me, Chloe, we wouldn't miss this day for the world," John said, smiling at his daughter-in-law. "I just can't believe that Charlie and Noah are a year old."

"They certainly are a miracle." Chloe said smiling as she picked up Charlie and nuzzled her nose.

"I can't imagine what my life would be like without Charlie and Noah. I love them so much," Beca said, turning to her father with a smile on her face.

"This is my dream," Chloe said, unable to keep the big smile off her face. "I've always wanted a family of my own, and to have my dream job in a city that I love. I really couldn't ask for more."

"This dream, and pretty much all of my dreams, wouldn't have come true if it weren't for you. I'll always be grateful to you for that," Beca said, looking over at Chloe and smiling at her wife.

"Alright, alright." Blaine said chuckling. "As much as I love true feelings hour, these kids want some cake."

"Yeah or you do." Carly teased her husband with a laugh.

"I'll go get the cakes out." Chloe said smiling before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Babe, can you get them in their high-chairs?"

"I'm already on it," Beca replied, going and getting the twins' high-chairs and setting them up at the dining room table.

"You're the best babe." Chloe said with a wink as she grabbed the cakes out of the fridge.

While Chloe was getting the cakes, Beca went and got the candles for the cakes as well as the lighter. "I'm ready when you are, babe," the brunette called into the kitchen. The redhead the candles in the cakes and then lit them up.

"Alright guys, it's time to start singing." Chloe called as she began to walk into the dining room where everything was.

They all sang happy birthday to the twins and tried to get them to blow out the candles on their respective birthday cakes, but eventually Beca and Chloe ended up blowing out the candles since they couldn't get the twins to do it. After that, they cut the cake into pieces and were sitting at the dining room table while they ate.

Chloe videotaped the kids eating their first slice of cake ever, and it had to be the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. Charlie attacked it with her hands and shoved it into her mouth, unlike Noah who just shoved his face down into it once he got his first taste. "Oh my goodness, you two cuties certainly love cake don't you?" She said chuckling. "Beca, look at the twins."

Beca couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. "Yeah, they certainly love cake alright," the brunette said, chuckling again after she finished her sentence.

Chloe smiled and continued to film the twins as they ate the cake. "The cake is delicious sweetheart." Kelly said.

"Thank you so much, mom. I'm so glad you all could make it." Chloe stated as she too ate some cake.

"You really did a great job with the cake, babe. I'm impressed," Beca said to Chloe as she took another bite out of her piece of cake.

"Thanks, I'm glad you all like it!" Chloe answered smiling at all her close family and friends.

After they ate the cake, it was time to give the twins their birthday presents. Everyone went outside to sit on the back deck while Beca and Chloe brought out the presents. "This party has been great, babe," Beca said, holding the door open for Chloe as she carried a few gift bags in each hand.

"I know, it's just been a great day in general." Chloe said smiling. "Charlie said her first words, she and Noah are now a year old and they devoured their cake. The only thing that would make this better was if one of them walked." She stated with a chuckle.

Beca chuckled along with her red headed wife. "Yeah, I don't know if that's gonna happen. But then again, with all the amazing things that have happened today, I wouldn't be surprised," the brunette replied.

After they opened the presents, almost everyone had left to go home. Everyone except Blaine, Carly, and Kelly. They had decided to stay back awhile longer to hang out with Beca and Chloe and the twins so they could have some time with their cousin Ren (Carly and Blaine's two year old son).

Beca and Chloe were sitting on the couch together, Beca's arm around Chloe's shoulder while they watched the twins play with Ren. "We really got lucky with Charlie and Noah. They're such great kids."

"Yeah, we did get very lucky." Chloe said leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. "And Blaine, Carly. Ren is absolutely adorable. You two have a beautiful child." She stated.

"Thank you, Chloe," Blaine said to his sister with a smile. "We're certainly very lucky as well."

"And both of you guys have blessed me with such beautiful grandchildren." Kelly added. "I feel very lucky to have these three, wonderful grandbabies."

"And they're very lucky to have you as their grandmother," Beca replied, smiling at her mother-in-law as she spoke.

"Well, thank you Beca. That's very sweet of you to say sweetheart." Kelly replied, putting a hand on her heart.

When Chloe went to put the kids to bed, Kelly was pulled aside by Beca from everyone else. "This was a lovely party, Beca." She stated as they walked out onto the back deck. "What is it that you'd like to talk about?"

Beca closed the back door behind them as they walked out onto the deck. "So you know how we're coming out to your place this year for Christmas?" The brunette started. When Kelly nodded, she continued. "Well, I was thinking of doing a little surprise present for you and Blaine and Chloe, but I wanted to run it by you first and make sure you're okay with it."

"That's so sweet of you, Beca." Kelly said with a smile. She then sat down in a chair and nodded her head. "What did you have in mind?"

Beca sat down in the chair next to Kelly's. "Well, I don't want to give away too many details because I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I will say that it has something to do with Richard. That's why I wanted to tell you about it first."

"Well, that's very sweet of you Beca. I'm sure whatever you do will be very special." Kelly stated.

Beca smiled at her mother-in-law. "I think that you'll like what I have planned," she replied, her smile growing wider.

"I believe it," Kelly mentioned. "You always manage to put a smile on my daughter's face."

Beca smiled at Kelly's words. "I try to. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. All I want to do is make her happy."

"Trust me, you make her happy Beca. With everything that happened: Richard passing away, the twins not meeting their grandfather, and the whole Dale debacle, you've been making her smile. There's no doubt about it in my mind." Kelly stated confidently, placing a hand on top of Beca's. "Chloe actually told me earlier today that you're her rock, the person she loves and trusts more than anything. You save her Beca, and I am so grateful for that."

"I'm just doing what I promised that I'd do on our wedding day," Beca replied, her smile growing wider. "She's always been there for me when I needed her, so I'm just returning the favor."

"Still, I can't tell you just how grateful I am for the way you treat my daughter." Kelly mentioned before taking a sip of wine.

Beca smiled, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in. "I'll always treat Chloe right, Kelly. It's what she deserves. She deserves the world, and I'll always try my hardest to give that to her."

A couple minutes later, everyone left and it was just Chloe and Beca sitting in the living room, cuddled up on the couch. "Today has been a great day, huh?" She stated with a smile on her face as she head rested on top of Beca's chest.

"You can say that again," Beca murmured back, absentmindedly running her fingers through Chloe's red hair and smiling to herself.

"I'd say the twins first birthday was success, don't you?" Chloe muttered, closing her eyes and sighing with happiness.

Beca nodded, still running her fingers through Chloe's hair. "Today was a really great day, and I'm glad that I got to spend it with the people that I love most," the brunette said.

"I'd say today was all together a success, and I couldn't have done it without you." Chloe added, smiling up at Beca. "Thank you."

Beca smiled back at her wife and shrugged her shoulders. "I could say the same about you, babe. You were the one who planned most of the party. Today wouldn't have been a success if it weren't for you."

"We make a pretty great team, you and me." Chloe murmured, opening her eyes and leaning in to give Beca a sweet kiss.

"You're right about that babe," Beca murmured back, leaning in and closing the distance between their lips. After a few moments, the brunette pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, Beca." Chloe said with a smile before closing her eyes once again, resting from long but fun day they had had.

Once Beca was sure that Chloe had fallen asleep, the brunette stood up and picked up the redhead, carrying her to their bedroom and gently laying her down in their bed. Beca then laid down beside her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The redhead unknowingly nuzzled her wife as she slept, which made her wife smile. She had a grin on her face from the successful day that they had for the twins first birthday.

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night, not because of a nightmare, but because she heard the twins crying on the monitor. She got up and walked into their room, picking Charlie up at first and softly bouncing her around. "Hey sweetheart, shhh shhh. It's okay, mama's here."

Beca woke up soon after Chloe did, walking towards the twins' room since Noah had started to cry. The brunette walked over to his crib, smiling as she walked past Chloe and Charlie, and then picked him up. "Hey, little guy, what's wrong?" She asked him in a gentle voice.

"I think that little Charlie and Noah need to be fed." Chloe said. "I checked both of their diapers before you came in and they're clean. Could you get their bottles from the fridge?"

"Of course," Beca said, setting Noah back in his crib and then going downstairs the kitchen to get their bottles from the fridge. She then went back upstairs and gave one of the bottles to Chloe, keeping the other bottle so she could feed Noah.

"I think we're pretty good parents." Chloe said, smiling at Charlie as they fed their children.

"Yeah, it seems to me like we've figured this whole parenting thing out," Beca replied, smiling down at Noah then looking over at Chloe and Charlie.

"And then next thing we know, something is going to change and we'll have to learn all over again." Chloe chuckled.

"If that does happen, I think it'll be easier to learn the second time around, since we had no idea what we were doing the first time," Beca added, chuckling along with her wife.

Once the two twins were fed, burped and then went back to sleep, Chloe and Beca went back into their room. Chloe groaned when she looked at the time. "I have to be up in three hours for work." She whined with a chuckle. She then pulled the covers so her wife could get in bed.

Beca climbed into bed next to Chloe and pulled the covers over them. "I don't have to be up in three hours for work," the brunette said with a chuckle, earring an eye roll from the redhead.

"I really just want to call in sick, I was up all night last night getting the twins' cakes made and the house ready for the party." Chloe yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm absolutely exhausted."

"I certainly wouldn't have a problem with you calling in sick for tomorrow. We'd get to spend more time together then, and I'm all for that," Beca murmured back, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna do that. I never call in sick anyways, I deserve a day off." Chloe said smiling proudly.

"You do deserve a day off. You do so much not only for your students, but for the twins as well, and sometimes everyone just needs a little break," Beca said, smiling back at her wife.

"Plus it will also be some extra time to work on the musical," Chloe mentioned. "And, some you and me time as well." She said snuggling up to her wife.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words, leaning her head against her wife's. "I'm really looking forward to that," the brunette murmured softly.

"Plus, we can start writing that duet that you wanted to do with me for your next album." Chloe mentioned with a smile on her face while she leaned over and pressed a small kiss on Beca's nose.

Beca blushed a little at this, her smile growing wider as well. "It sounds like we're going to have quite the day then, doesn't it?"

"Yes it will, but I want to sleep in first." Chloe said smiling, setting an alarm for 8:30 for herself. "I love you babe," she whispered.

"I love you too," Beca whispered back, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Chloe's lips. "Forever and always."

 **Ahhh yay! The twins are a year old and their first year was a successful one! What are Chloe and Beca going to do on their day together? Just wait and see! Do any of you want to see a third book? Let us know in the comments!**

 **Until Next time**


	37. Chapter 37: A Day Well Spent

Chapter 37: A Day Well Spent

Chloe called in sick for work and then called Beca's mom to see if she could watch the kids for today so they could have a day to themselves. Once Holly had picked them up, Chloe started to cook Beca's favorite breakfast food: burritos.

She whisked up some eggs and then chopped up some ham and put it in a frying pan with some sausage while the eggs and hash browns cooked together in a different pan.

Beca woke up to the smell of the food that Chloe was cooking, and she immediately went downstairs to the kitchen. "Whatever you're making smells amazing," the brunette said, smiling and wrapping her arms around the redhead from behind. "And good morning," she added.

"Good morning," Chloe said smiling as she felt Beca's strong arms resting around her waist. "I'm making your favorite." She whispered with a smile. "Breakfast burritos," she stated. She then turned to give Beca a peck on the lips.

"You know me so well," Beca murmured against Chloe's lips, lingering there for a few extra moments before pulling away so that her wife could continue making their breakfast.

"I just wanted to do something special since we have the whole day to ourselves." Chloe mentioned, smiling as they pulled back from the good morning kiss.

"And I'm glad that I get to spend the whole day with my favorite person in the whole world, besides the twins of course," Beca replied, smiling back at Chloe.

"The whole day, just you and me. That never really happens anymore." Chloe chuckled as she continued to cook.

"I know. I've really missed spending time with just you. No offense to Charlie or Noah, but we don't get a lot of time to ourselves now," Beca said, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"No, we really don't." Chloe said smiling before she got the hot sauce out, which she knew Beca loved on her breakfast burritos. "This will be a nice day, what did you want to do? Besides writing the song together."

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I'm cool with whatever you want to do," the brunette replied. "I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with you."

"Well then, breakfast is ready my love." Chloe said with a big smile.

"These burritos look incredible, babe. Thanks for making these," Beca said, smiling at her wife as they sat down at the table to eat their breakfast.

"Of course baby, it's my treat." Chloe answered as she got plates and hot pads so they could put the food in the tortillas to eat.

They began to eat their burritos once they had put the food in their tortillas. Beca smiled and sighed with content as she took a bite. "Mmm, this is even more amazing than I thought it would be, baby."

"I'm happy that you like it," Chloe said smiling and taking a bite of her own. "What do you want to do first today babe? I was thinking of going to the gym for an hour or so to work out, will you come with me?"

"Of course babe, I'd love to go with you," Beca said, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Good. I rarely get to workout with you, so this will be fun." Chloe mentioned as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun too," Beca said, resting one of her hands on top of Chloe's and smiling at her wife.

"Plus, I'll get to check you out when you're doing your sit ups or squats." Chloe added, winking deviously.

"And I'll get to do the same with you. It's a win-win situation," Beca replied, her smile turning into a smirk.

Right after breakfast, Chloe and Beca changed into work out clothes and headed to the gym. Chloe warmed up on the treadmill for thirty minutes and then started to do some strength training in her tight fitting black yoga pants and a bright blue tank top.

Beca was still running on the treadmill when Chloe began her strength training, and the brunette smiled to herself while she watched her wife. She didn't let herself get distracted for too long however, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip from it while she continued to run. Chloe took to doing core strength before moving to her arms. She smiled over at Beca and then blasted her core and arms since it was that day of the week.

After another ten minutes of running on the treadmill, Beca stopped to take a short break before moving onto a new exercise. "You're looking good, babe," Beca called out to Chloe.

"Thanks babe." Chloe said smiling and winking at her before doing some squats, which she knew Beca would love to see if she caught Chloe doing it.

Beca drank some more water and took out her phone to look at for a few minutes. She briefly glanced up and saw Chloe doing squats, nearly choking on the water that was in her mouth. The brunette then began coughing, finally able to swallow the water after a few minutes. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," Beca said, feeling her face turn red.

Chloe did her best to keep from letting out a laugh as Beca choked on her water. She then began to do lunges: front, side and back lunges. This was another thing she knew Beca enjoyed seeing. The redhead did have to admit that Beca looked hot while doing her sit-ups earlier.

Beca watched as Chloe did her lunges and then decided to do some more sit-ups. The brunette smirked when she caught her redheaded wife looking over at her, and when they made eye contact, she winked at her and smiled. The redhead shook her head and chuckled before continuing to do her lunges.

Once they were both done with their workouts, they went home and decided to take a shower together. After that, Chloe was working on one of the songs for her musical. She was working out a melody and some lyrics for one of the big ensemble numbers, singing through some of what she had.

You Will Be Found- Dear Evan Hansen Cast

"And oh, someone will coming running

And I know, they'll take you home

Even when the dark comes crashing through

When you need a friend to carry you

And when you're broken on the ground

You will be found

So let the sun come streaming in

'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again

Lift your head and look around

You will be found

You will be found."

Beca came into the living room and listened as Chloe sang the song that she was working on. When the redhead paused, the brunette began to clap. "That sounds great, Chlo. Is that one finished yet?"

"Not even close, I have the pre-chorus and the first chorus, but I'm struggling on the verses." Chloe said before pulling her hands away from the keys. "I think I need to take a break from this song, and maybe we can try to write a song together for your next album."

"That would be great," Beca said, sitting down next to Chloe on the piano bench. "Did you have any ideas for my song? If so, I'm all ears."

"Well since it's a duet between us, I felt like it could be a love song." Chloe mentioned with a smile. "Don't you think?" She asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Beca replied, a smile spreading across her face. "I think it would be awesome for our duet to be a love song."

"What specifically should be about though? Our love in general, a story about when we first saw each other? What do you think it should be about?" Chloe asked, getting some extra sheet music.

"I think that it should mainly be about our love in general, but we could also incorporate some stories about our relationship. If that makes any sense to you," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, for sure." Chloe mentioned with a smile on her face. "Do we want it to be upbeat? Or more like a slow ballad?" She asked.

Beca thought about Chloe's question for a few moments. "I could honestly do either. I like upbeat songs a lot, but I also like ballads since I feel like they can be more heartfelt and emotional. What do you think?"

"I feel like it something we should that's happy, something that sounds like us." Chloe said smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "Something that's a little upbeat but still has a sweet melody."

"That sounds great, babe," Beca said, feeling her cheek turn pink where Chloe's lips had been. "Alright, now that we know what type of song this is gonna be and what the song is gonna be about, should we get started?"

"Well, you're really good with melodies, why don't we figure out some of the sound first and then go back and add some lyrics to it?" Chloe said, writing down on her scratch paper.

Beca nodded in agreement and then placed her fingers on the piano keys. The brunette started to play the piano, trying out different melodies until finding one that she liked. "Hey babe, how does this one sound?" Beca asked her wife as she played the little melody she had come up with. "We don't have to use the piano in the actual song, of course. I just find it easier to come up with melodies on the piano than with the guitar."

"I agree," Chloe said, smiling at the little melody Beca had come up with. "Babe, that sounds beautiful."

Beca smiled and blushed a little at Chloe's compliment. "Thanks babe," she said, leaning over and giving her wife a quick peck on the lips. "I'm glad that you think so."

Chloe hummed the melody to herself a couple of times, smiling as she tried to think of some lyrics. About fifteen minutes later, she set the pencil down and looked at Beca. "Tell me how you think this sounds." Then, Chloe began playing Beca's melody that they had written down with some lyrics on a paper in front of her

How Long Will I Love You? - Ellie Goulding and Jon Boden

"How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you

And longer, if I can."

Chloe then looked over at Beca and nodded for her to sing the next part of the song.

"How long will I need you?

As long as the seasons need to

Follow their plan."

A smile slowly made its way Beca's face and began to spread as she sang, and she gazed into Chloe's eyes as they started to sing together.

"How long will I be with you?

As long as the sea is bound to

Wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you?

As long as you want me to

And longer by far."

They then stopped for a moment, and Chloe took a deep breath. She had always admired how well hers and Beca's voices went together. The redhead also enjoyed how her heart melted every single time she heard her wife sing. "So, that's what I have so far. What do you think?"

"It's incredible, babe," Beca said, taking Chloe's hands in hers and intertwining their fingers. The brunette then leaned in so their foreheads were touching, their lips merely inches apart. "You never cease to amaze me, Chloe," she whispered.

Chloe smiled and closed the gap between them, giving Beca a gentle kiss on the lips. "You never cease to amaze me either, Becs." She murmured, looking down at their linked hands. "Whenever I think of you, words just seem to come to my head. No matter what song I'm writing, you motivate me to write down lyrics and make a melody."

"The same goes from me to you. You inspire me, Chlo, and not just when I'm writing music. You inspire me every single day," Beca murmured back, squeezing Chloe's hands gently.

"Will you sing one of your new songs for me?" Chloe asked, biting her lip and making her puppy eyes. "You haven't sang anything for me yet from your new album."

Beca chuckled and shook her head when she saw the infamous puppy eyes. "I would really love to sing one of my new songs for you, but unfortunately I can't. There's still a lot of work to be done on my new album, and pretty much every song is a very rough draft at this point. I'll probably finish the song with Harry pretty soon, but I won't give you a sneak peek because that song may or may not be a surprise for a very special someone," the brunette replied.

"Babe, if it's for Beyonce, you don't have to keep it from me." Chloe teased, getting a chuckle from Beca. She then pouted her lip. "Not even a snippet of a song?" She begged. "I don't mind if it's a rough draft."

"See, that's the thing. I know that you don't mind if the songs are rough drafts, but I do. I want to make sure that my songs are perfect. Just trust me on this one, babe. I promise that you'll be the first person to hear my new album once it's finished," Beca said.

"Hmph, alright. I guess I'll wait, but just because I love you." Chloe mentioned. "But as soon as you've finished it, I want to hear it first. Deal?"

"Deal," Beca said, holding out her hand for Chloe to shake. Once they shook on the deal, Beca smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, babe. I'm so, so lucky."

"So am I," Chloe said smiling back at Beca. "I'm really, very lucky to have me in my life too." She joked, making Beca laugh. "But, more than anything, I'm blessed to have someone as amazing as you not only in my life, but in my heart as well."

"You've done so much for me over the years. I'm never going to be able to thank you enough for all that you've done for me. You've given me your love, and you've given me two beautiful children. I'll always be grateful for that," Beca said, bringing one of Chloe's hands up and kissing it.

"You always find a way to make my heart melt, whether you're singing, or just talking. You entrance me, Beca." Chloe said, blushing and looking down for a moment.

Beca smiled when Chloe blushed and looked down. "You entrance me too, babe. After all these years, I'm still as in love with you as I was the first time we met."

"And you know, the funny thing is we met over ten years ago, but it doesn't feel like it's been that long at all." Chloe said, smiling to herself and then turning back to Beca. "Sometimes I wish time would slow down, and that it wouldn't move so quickly. Because I'm always going to want to have more time with you."

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible. You're my forever, Chlo. I've said that before, and I'll keep saying it because it's true. You're my forever."

"If you continue to talk I'm going to melt into a puddle." She said before biting her lip and chuckling. She then leaned on Beca's shoulder.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's shoulder and leaned their heads together, closing her eyes and sighing with content. "You make me so happy," she murmured with a small smile.

"You make me the happiest I've ever been," Chloe whispered, looking up at Beca before leaning in and kissing her lips. It was only meant to show a little affection, but Chloe leaned into it a little more, using one hand to cup Beca's cheeks. As the kiss went on, a soft sigh came from Chloe's lips when Beca began kissing her neck. "Mmmm, babe." She let out before biting her lip.

Beca smirked at this reaction and continued to kiss along Chloe's neck. "You like that, don't you babe?" She murmured, gently nipping at Chloe's skin with her teeth.

"Mmmhmm," Chloe hummed, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "I'm so glad we have the house to ourselves today." She groaned, running her hands through Beca's hair as the brunette pulled her closer and kissed her neck roughly.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Beca muttered, moving her lips to the other side of Chloe's neck.

"Because we can have moments like this without getting interrupted." Chloe groaned, leaning her neck to one side so Beca could have her fun.

"You do have a point there," Beca said, reconnecting her lips with Chloe's in a loving kiss while her hands running up and down the redhead's back underneath her shirt.

"I have a question for you," Chloe mentioned once they pulled back from the kiss to take a breath.

"Yeah? What is it?" Beca asked, tucking a stray piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Have you ever wanted to be a little more adventurous when it comes to our sex life? I'm not saying that it isn't, I just wonder if you ever want to try something we've never tried before." Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders in an adorable yet sexy manner.

Beca smiled and shrugged her shoulders back at Chloe. "I don't know. It depends on what you mean by 'adventurous.' Is there something that you had in mind?" She asked.

"Like, is there ever any new position you want to try, or any new place you'd like to try it in? I'm just curious." Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders again.

"I mean, I haven't really thought about it much before, but I'd love to try something new if you wanted to. I'm down for whatever as long as I get to make you feel amazing," Beca replied.

"Trust me, you could do almost anything, and it would make me feel incredible." Chloe mentioned, blushing a little bit at her own words. Beca really did know her way around Chloe's body, and the redhead had no problem admitting that whatsoever.

"I can say the same about you babe," Beca said, winking at her wife and making the redhead blush even more.

"Thanks baby," Chloe said, smiling down at the ground for a moment.

Beca took one of Chloe's hands in hers and squeezed it gently, slowly leaning in and closing the distance between them. "Is it okay if I kiss you again?" The brunette asked cutely.

"No, it's not allowed at all." Chloe teased and chuckled before closing the gap and pressing her lips against Beca's, smiling into the kiss.

Beca smiled as well, running her fingers through Chloe's red hair while they kissed. "Kissing you is one of my favorite things to do," she murmured against her lips.

"What's your favorite thing to do? If you don't mind me asking." Chloe said smiling as the kissing continued.

"You," Beca said immediately after Chloe finished that sentence, chuckling when her wife playfully slapped her on the arm. "In all seriousness, I'd say that my absolute favorite thing to do is spend time with you and the twins."

"That's better," Chloe said shaking her head and chuckling at her wife clever little one word answer a moment ago.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Beca asked, smiling and leaning their foreheads together.

"I think that getting to spend so much time with you, Charlie and Noah is also my favorite thing to do, besides teaching my classes and listening to you sing." Chloe mentioned.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not by the fact that I'm not one of your top three favorite things to do," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Oh baby," Chloe answered with a smirk. "I didn't say those were my top three." She whispered in Beca's ear.

"Oh, well then what are your top three favorite things to do?" Beca said, biting her lip at the tone of Chloe's voice.

"I bet you'd like to know," Chloe murmured, nibbling on Beca's ear. "Would you?" She asked. When Beca nodded, Chloe continued. "Well, singing is number three, spending time with you and the twins is number two." She then kissed right behind Beca's ear. "And doing you is number one." She smirked.

Beca shivered a little at Chloe's last few words, biting down on her lip a second time to stop the moan rising up in her throat. "W-well that's good to know," she stuttered, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side so Chloe had better access to her neck.

"I'll never get tired of the sound you make when I make you moan." Chloe whispered, moving her lips to Beca's weak spot, her pulse point on her neck.

"And I'll never get tired of the feeling of you kissing me all over," Beca whispered back, pushing Chloe's head down closer to her skin.

Chloe's hand reached under Beca's shirt as she continued to kiss her neck. Her hand moved up and massaged Beca's breast over her push-up bra. "What else will you never get tired of?" She mumbled against Beca's neck.

"So many things," Beca murmured, sighing with content. "I'm never going to get tired of you or how you make me feel. You make me feel so incredible, baby. You make me feel so alive."

The redhead kneaded Beca's breast a little rougher and moved her lips back to Beca's catching them in a sensual kiss, sighing happily as she did so. Chloe then snuck her tongue into Beca's mouth. Beca let out a whimper as Chloe did this, cupping her face with her hands as their tongues battled for dominance. "Mmm, Chloe," the brunette murmured, biting down on the redhead's bottom lip.

"What is it babe?" Chloe whispered against Beca's lips with a smirk, knowing the exact effect she was having on Beca at the moment. "Tell me," she murmured, letting the fight for dominance continue.

"You're so hot," Beca muttered, running her fingers through Chloe's hair and tugging at the ends of it while their tongues continued to fight for dominance.

Chloe smirked into the kiss and then pulled at the hem of Beca's shirt, wanting it off of her wife's body as the heat and intensity grew between them. Once she got the green light to do so, Chloe broke the kiss to pull Beca's shirt over her head and move her lips back onto Beca's.

A few moments later, Beca broke the kiss and lifted Chloe's shirt over her head, dropping it next to her own shirt on the floor. "You're looking pretty good, babe," Beca said with a smirk as her eyes wandered up and down the redhead's body.

"Thanks baby," Chloe said smiling before kissing Beca's lips softly. "So are you, those abs are rock hard."

Beca smiled and ran her hands up and down Chloe's back, her fingernails digging into the redhead's skin. "You're so beautiful, babe. And I'm not just saying that. You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Chloe blushed a little bit before reaching behind to her own back and unclipping her bra, letting it fall in front of Beca's eyes. A smile played at her lips when Beca's eyes lit up at the sight of her being topless.

Beca whistled a little bit, making Chloe blush even more. "Wow," was all the brunette said before leaning in and kissing the redhead's lips roughly. Chloe pulled Beca onto her lap while they stayed there on the piano bench, kissing the brunette passionately.

"Do you want to take this to our room or stay out here?" Beca murmured, breaking the kiss and moving her lips to Chloe's neck, where she began to leave a trail of small hickeys.

"Here, I want to do it here." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca's collarbone as she did so.

"Alright, then we'll do it here," Beca whispered back, groaning as Chloe kissed along her collarbone. "I'll never understand how you're so good at this," she added.

"I have my ways," Chloe said smirking before laying Beca down on the bench where they really started to get down to business. Chloe softly began grinding her leg up against Beca's covered crotch.

Beca moaned loudly at this, no longer trying to keep herself quiet. "Shit, baby," the brunette groaned, pulling the redhead down into a passionate kiss.

This made the redhead smirk with delight, so she decided to grind a little harder. "Aren't you so glad I called in sick babe?" Chloe whispered.

"Of course. I'm always glad when you decide to call in sick," Beca said, letting out a small whimper as Chloe began to grind harder and rougher.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Chloe demanded, pinning Beca's hands above her head and kissing her rough on the lips.

"You already know what I want you to do," Beca whispered back, whimpering when their lips made contact in a rough yet loving kiss.

Chloe tugged on Beca's bottom lip, still keeping her wife's hands above her head. "I'm not going to do anything until you tell me what you want me to do to you," Chloe whispered in an even more demanding tone. She smirked when Beca moaned and tugged on the skin of her neck with her teeth and stopped her knee from grinding on Beca's core.

"But you already know what I want you to do," Beca whined, digging her fingernails into Chloe's back. "Please, baby. I won't last much longer if you keep teasing me like this."

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" Chloe whispered, trying to get a response out of Beca that she wanted to her. Her lips began moving down south towards the top of Beca's underwear.

Beca weakly nodded her head, watching as Chloe's lips traveled down her body. "Please, baby," the brunette gasped, pushing Chloe's head down closer to her skin.

"Oh Beca, you're so beautiful." Chloe said before getting off the bench and pulling Beca's underwear off, smirking when the girl whimpered in delight.

Beca began to whimper even more when Chloe finally put her mouth where she needed it most, starting to suck softly on her wet folds. "Fuck," the brunette groaned, closing her eyes and moaning. The redhead used her talented tongue to swirl around Beca's core while her lips sucked on the girls folds.

"Mmm, you like that baby?" Chloe murmured before continuing her actions.

"Yeah, I really like it. That feels so good," Beca moaned, pushing Chloe's head down closer to her core while the redhead continued to pleasure her.

"Say my name." Chloe muttered, using her thumb to massage Beca's core gently. "And say it loudly babe."

"Chloe," Beca muttered, letting out another moan when the redhead suddenly stopped her motions, wanting her to say her name louder. "Chloe," Beca moaned again, this time a bit louder.

"Mmmm, good girl." Chloe said, smirking and pushing her tongue slowly into Beca's core. A huge moan came from her mouth as she smiled at how wet Beca tasted.

"God, I'm so wet Chlo. You make me so wet," Beca whimpered, letting out a load gasp when Chloe pushed her tongue into her core. The redhead scratched down Beca's legs and smirked when the woman's body jerked in incredible pleasure.

Chloe then added a finger and began to thrust it as she continued to push her tongue in and out of Beca, loving the taste. Beca could feel her walls already clenching up and did her best to hold off her orgasm for a little while longer. "Fuck, I'm getting close!"

This made Chloe smirk and go a little slower with her finger. She loved being able to get Beca worked up so easily. Her tongue pushed deep into Beca and she flicked it around.

Moments later, Beca finally reached her climax. "Ah, fuck! Chloe!" The brunette screamed at the top of her lungs, leaning her head back and letting out a long moan. Chloe smiled and cleaned up her wife, staying down there to help her wife come down from her high.

The redhead then kissed the inside of Beca's thighs before creating a trail up her body to her lips. "How was that for adventurous?" She murmured against her lips.

"I'd say that was pretty adventurous," Beca replied with a chuckle, still catching her breath. She sat up, smiling and sighing with content. "That was amazing, babe. It really was. Thank you."

Chloe got up and kissed the back of her wife's shoulder on her rose tattoo. "I remember when we snuck into the bathroom of Aubrey's and Jesse's during Bree's birthday and fucked in there." She chuckled.

"I remember that time too. Yet another time that Aubrey's been traumatized because of us," Beca said with a chuckle, making Chloe laugh as well. "Now that I think of it, there have been quite a few times where Aubrey's been traumatized because of us."

"Like when we were late to rehearsal in Spain because I hadn't seen you in a week and we had a quickie in the room we were staying in." Chloe said, not able to keep the smirk off of her face.

"That was hilarious. The look on her face when she figured out what we were up to was priceless," Beca said, smirking back at her wife.

"Only because Fat Amy knew exactly what was going on and wasn't going to let us get away from it that easy." Chloe blushed and looked down.

Beca smiled when Chloe blushed and tilted the redhead's chin up when she looked down. "You're so adorable," she said, leaning in and kissing her wife's cheek.

"Thanks babe, I'm glad you think so." Chloe mentioned with a smile on her face.

"I don't just think so, I know so," Beca replied, smiling back at her wife.

Chloe blushed a little before they got up and put their clothes back on before ordering some food and turning on the TV to watch Beca's favorite show, "Parks and Recreation."

The two were cuddling on the couch as they watched the show, with Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe's waist and holding her close. The brunette occasionally laughed at something that was said in the show, also giving Chloe an occasional kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad we found a show that you don't fall asleep to." Chloe said smiling as she lay her head on Beca's chest. "Parks and Recreation" was also one of Chloe's favorite shows, and when she showed it to Beca for the first time, Beca became hooked.

"Yeah, I'd say it's pretty miraculous that we actually found a show that I like, considering how many shows I hate," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Well, Amy Poehler is a comedic genius. And Aubrey Plaza and Chris Pratt are hilarious as April and Andy." Chloe mentioned.

"You're right about that. If this show didn't have those three characters, it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is," Beca replied.

"Well, I think they're all funny in their own way." Chloe mentioned before returning her attention to the show.

They watched another few episodes before they decided to turn off the TV and just cuddle. Beca's face was nuzzled in the crook of Chloe's neck, and the brunette smiled when she felt the redhead's hot breath on her face.

Barden came up and hopped onto the couch, trotting over and laying down next to the two women, resting his head on Chloe's legs. "Hey buddy, how are you?"

Barden wagged his tail at Chloe's question and then licked her face. "I guess that means he's doing well," Beca said with a chuckle, petting Barden a couple times.

"I love this dog." Chloe said smiling at him as he laid there. "He's just so sweet and funny."

"Yeah, we sure lucked out with picking a dog all those years ago," Beca said, smiling and continuing to pet Barden.

"If there was a dog that could make my dad's list of 'Best Dogs Ever,' Barden would definitely make it." Chloe mentioned.

"Mmhmm, he'd definitely be on my list too," Beca murmured back, smiling and leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Do you wonder if he's named us in his mind?" Chloe asked. "I just have always wondered what our names are in their minds." She said, giggling at the thought.

"I've never really thought about that, actually. But I guess it would make sense that our pets would name us since we name them," Beca said, smiling as Chloe continued to giggle.

"He probably named you something badass." Chloe said as she pet her dog.

"Maybe he just named me 'Badass,' and maybe he named you 'Softie,'" Beca joked, smirking at Chloe.

"I'm anything but soft, and I think I proved that earlier by the piano." Chloe said, smirking back at her wife before winking to make her blush.

"You do have a point there, babe," Beca said with a chuckle. "You were really good earlier, by the way. Thank you for that. I really needed it."

"Anytime," Chloe said, biting her lip and winking once again. "I expect to be repaid a little later."

"Don't worry, I was already planning to do that," Beca said, smirking back at the redhead.

"I know you say that I'm really good with both my fingers and my tongue; but if you could only have me do with one of them for the rest of our lives, what would you choose?" Chloe asked, knowing she gave Beca a good question that she'd have to think about for awhile.

Beca paused before she answered the question, having to think hard about it like her wife had expected. "Well, if it were up to me, I wouldn't have to choose between the two," the brunette said with a chuckle. "I don't know if I can choose," she added.

"Really? You can't answer that one simple question? I think you can answer it, and it can't be 'I can't choose,'" Chloe stated.

"Fine. If it's so easy to choose between the two, then why don't you choose?" Beca countered with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, I will choose. I'd take your tongue." Chloe said smirking. "Not that your fingers aren't incredible, I just have a weakness for your tongue."

"After thinking about it, I'd have to say the same about you. Like you said about me, it's not that you aren't amazing with your fingers, it's just that you're even better with your tongue," Beca said, winking at her wife.

"Well girls of a cappella are always good with their mouths." Chloe said, smirking before kissing Beca and pulling her down on top of her, their tongues dancing together in the kiss.

Beca smiled and hummed as they kissed, running her fingers through Chloe's red hair. "Mmm, I'm so glad I met you," she murmured as their lips parted.

Chloe smirked and kissed Beca again, pulling her down again and running her hands up and down the brunette's sides. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends." She whispered, resting her hands on Beca's bum, squeezing it a little.

"Well, you saw me naked, so…" Beca trailed off, smirking at her wife and then winking at her.

"I get to see you naked a lot, that's a perk of being your wife." Chloe said smiling before the kissing her life's lips. "And you get to see me naked a lot, which is a benefit of me being your wife." She murmured against Beca's lips.

"Yeah, it's a win-win situation, that's for sure," Beca murmured back, deepening the kiss by leaning into it a little more.

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed, running her hands up and down against Beca's back. "You're so good with your lips." She muttered.

"So are you, babe. That's why I like kissing you so much," Beca said, smiling and biting down on Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth.

A small whimper came from Chloe's lips as Beca's teeth tugged at her lip. "You want to take me right now, don't you?" She whispered, allowing Beca's tongue in her mouth.

"I do, but only if you want to as well," Beca said, breaking the kiss for a moment and looking into Chloe's eyes. "Do you want me to take you right now?" She asked.

"I do, I really do." Chloe said, biting her lip and smiling up at Beca.

Beca smiled back down at her wife. "Well then, if that's what you want, then that's what I'll do," she whispered to her wife, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

"Mmm, babe." Chloe moaned softly. "You're so hot baby, so hot when you're in control." She murmured against her wife's lips.

Beca smirked and began grinding their hips together, moving her lips to Chloe's neck. "How hot am I when I take control?" The brunette whispered, nipping at the redhead's skin with her teeth.

"Hotter than the sun, babe." Chloe said before gasping as Beca's hips smashed into hers. "Fuck, babe." She whimpered.

Beca smirked at Chloe's reaction and continued to grind their hips together, creating friction between their bodies. "You like that, don't you babe?"

The redhead nodded and gripped onto Beca's back, clinging to her so she could feel the pleasure. She pulled Beca's head down to kiss her, making sure she could feel as well as hear her moan.

Beca's breath hitched as Chloe's nails digged into her skin, kissing Chloe back with passion. "You're so hot, babe," Beca muttered against her lips, sliding her tongue across her bottom lip. Chloe answered by allowing Beca's tongue inside her mouth, moaning when their hips began to crash together again.

"Oh Beca," Chloe moaned, knowing how turned Beca was making her.

Beca smirked once again at Chloe's reaction, her tongue battling with Chloe's for dominance. "You're mine, baby. All mine," Beca whispered, tugging at the ends of Chloe's red hair.

"I need more," Chloe whimpered, reaching down between their bodies with one of her hands and started slip her hand in her pants. She softly began to rub herself. "Mmm, baby." She moaned, rubbing herself harder to spur Beca to on.

Beca moaned as well, moving her lips to Chloe's neck and starting to leave a trail of both kisses and hickeys. "You're so hot when you're like this, babe. You're so, so hot."

"Beca…" Chloe moaned, starting to finger herself. "Please, touch me!" She groaned.

Beca smirked and then pulled Chloe's hand away from her core, replacing it with her own hand. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll oblige to your needs," the brunette murmured, slowly pushing two fingers inside of the redhead.

"Oh fuck!" Chloe groaned, arching her back into Beca's touch and biting her lip as the pleasure increased. Her hand gripped the couch cushion and scratched at it softly. "Don't hold back babe," she moaned.

Beca started to slowly thrust her fingers in and out, gradually building up a pace. "How's this, baby?" The brunette asked, nibbling on Chloe's earlobe with her teeth.

"Mmmm, fuck!" Chloe answered, spreading her legs wide open so Beca could have more access. "Oh yes!" She groaned and moaned loudly.

Beca added another finger and began to thrust harder, smirking as Chloe's moans only got louder and more frequent. "How close are you, baby?"

"Go faster." Chloe moaned, biting her lip and moaning loudly. She gripped the sheets and moaned as Beca picked up the pace. "Fuck, babe." She moaned.

Beca continued to thrust her fingers, smirking each time Chloe moaned. "Do you want my tongue, baby?" The brunette whispered to her, leaving a couple hickeys along her jawline.

The redhead nodded slowly, feeling her body squirm and ache with the pleasure she was receiving. "Ahhh, oh my god!" She moaned, kissing Beca roughly one last time, making sure to bite her wife's lip before the girl went down on her.

When Beca added her tongue, it didn't take long for Chloe to hit her climax. The brunette continued to thrust her fingers in and out while her tongue swirled around the redhead's folds. "Come on, baby. I can feel how close you are," Beca muttered to the redhead.

Chloe tried to hold it in for as long as she could, wanting an intense orgasm. "Fuck! Fuck! Beca! Just little harder babe!" She groaned, tangling her hands in Beca's silky brown locks of hair.

Beca did as Chloe asked, both thrusting her fingers harder and swirling her tongue around faster. The brunette smirked when she felt Chloe tug at the ends of her hair and push her head down, so she continued to go harder, knowing that Chloe would hit her climax any moment.

"Oh my god!" Chloe moaned before hitting her orgasm and moaning loudly, screaming Beca's name a few times as she rode it out while holding Beca's head where it was as she came. "Oh Beca." She moaned.

Beca helped Chloe ride out her high and then trailed her lips up the redhead's body before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "How was that, babe?" She murmured.

"I'm so glad I took today off." Chloe moaned against Beca's lips, her hands running through Beca's hair. "I love you, it was amazing."

Beca smiled and leaned forward, kissing Chloe's lips again. "I'm glad that it was amazing. And I love you too, in case you didn't know that already," she murmured softly.

Chloe grabbed Beca and kissed her again sensually. "This has been the perfect day. Would you like to end it with a little skinny dipping in the pool?"

"That sounds like a great end to a great day," Beca replied, smiling and tucking a stray piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear. The two walked out to the back deck and then got into the pool, Beca embracing Chloe from behind as they looked out at the ocean. "Today's been amazing, babe, and it's all because of you."

"I can't take all the credit, but yes." Chloe said smiling to herself. "Today has been perfect." She murmured, placing her hands on top of Beca's waist. "It's definitely been a day well spent."

 **We hope that you enjoyed that we had a chapter of just full on Bechloe! It was fun writing it! Tell us what you thought.**

 **Until Next Time**


	38. Chapter 38: In the Studio

Chapter 38: In the Studio

A few weeks later, Beca and Chloe were on their way to the studio to record the song they had written together. Since Beca's parents were out of town, the two women decided to bring Charlie and Noah to the studio with them instead of asking Jesse and Aubrey to watch them. "Are you guys excited to go to work with Mommy today?" Beca asked the twins as she put Noah in his car seat.

The twins clapped their hands almost in unison, giggling as Beca and Chloe put them in their car seats. "I believe they are very excited, aren't you guys?" Chloe said as she put Charlie into her carseat.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are excited. I'm excited too, because Mama and I are going to record a song today," Beca said, looking from the twins over to Chloe with a smile on her face.

Chloe smiled and then got in the passenger's seat of the car before they pulled out of their driveway. "I'm so excited for today, I've never sang in a real recording studio before, let alone recorded a song."

"Well, then this will be an exciting day for you. When you finish writing that musical of yours, you'll be spending a lot of time in the studio for recording the soundtrack," Beca said, one of her hands on the steering wheel while the other was holding Chloe's.

"That's going to take me awhile, but you're right," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand, intertwining their fingers. They got to the studio around fifteen minutes later and parked their car before going inside.

"So, I was thinking that we would just record the vocals for today. How does that sound?" Beca asked as they walked inside the building.

"Sounds like a plan. You're the music producer, so I trust you. That, and you're my wife who's a three, almost four-time Grammy winner. I can't wait to hear you and Harry perform at the Grammys. You still haven't let me hear that song you wrote with him," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Because its a special song, remember? I know that I told you I'd let you listen to it, but I want it to be a surprise of some sort," Beca said, chuckling along with her wife.

"Fine, I'll wait another three months," Chloe said, playfully rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got the tickets for our plane ride to Florida for Christmas."

"Really? That's great. I'm really looking forward to Christmas in Florida this year," Beca said, waving to the receptionist at the front desk before heading down the hallway towards her office.

"Me too," Chloe said as she carried Charlie towards Beca's office and Beca carried Noah. "My mom is going to make her famous Christmas dinner."

"What's in this famous Christmas dinner, if I may ask?" Beca said, opening the door to her office and walking inside.

"Well, she makes her own Christmas ham and mashed potatoes, along with sweet potato casserole and a delicious cranberry salad," Chloe said, smiling. "She really goes all out."

"It sounds like Christmas is going to be a lot of fun. I'm really looking forward to it," Beca replies, smiling at her wife. She sat down at her desk, still holding Noah in her arms. "Is anyone else gonna be there besides us, my parents, and Carly and Blaine?"

"Nobody other than the people you just mentioned. I'm very excited. It's going to be the first Christmas I've spent at home since senior year of college," Chloe said, smiling.

"It's going to be the first Christmas that I've ever spent in Florida, so that should be fun. I'm so used to there being snow around Christmas, since there was always snow in Portland," Beca said.

"Well, get ready for a warm Christmas in Florida, baby," Chloe said, sitting down on the couch holding Charlie. "It's even warmer than it is here in LA for the winter."

Beca smiled and then sat down on the couch beside Chloe, Noah crawling over into Chloe's lap once she had sat down. "I'm really looking forward to it, babe," the brunette said, leaning in and kissing her wife's lips softly.

"Me too, I've gotta special present for you on Christmas night," She whispered, kissing Beca back sweetly but shortly.

Beca raised her eyebrows at these words. "Oh really? Can you give me any hints as to what this special present is?" She asked.

"I think you'll be able to figure it out on your own babe," Chloe said, sending a wink Beca's way before there was a knock on her door.

"Mrs. Mitchell, Studio 7A is ready for you to use," a young intern of about twenty years old told her.

"Thanks, Sarah. We'll be in there in a few minutes," Beca replied, smiling at the intern. She then turned to Chloe, the smile still on her face. "Well? Shall we?"

"Yeah, we shall. I'm so excited!" Chloe said, smiling and taking her wife's hand to follow her to the studio.

Beca opened the door to the studio and stepped inside, going over to the soundboard and sitting down. "You can go sit in the booth if you want. I've got to get a couple things set up first before we start recording," the brunette told the redhead.

Chloe nodded and then turned to walk into the booth and get set up. She'd never been in a recording booth before, but she was definitely excited about the fact that she was about to become an official recording artist.

Once Beca had everything set up, she turned back to Chloe and smiled. "Alright, I'm ready when you are. There should be a set of headphones in there to help you while you're singing."

The redhead nodded and put on the pair of headphones. They had already been in to record the backing tracks so the music began to play in the headphones. She smiled softly and gave a thumbs up to Beca, making sure to blow her a kiss as well.

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe nod her head along with the music as it played. Once the backing tracks had played a couple of times, Beca paused the music. "We can record the verses as many times as you want, so you can practice a couple times or we can just jump right into it."

"I wanna practice my verses first, before we actually get into it," Chloe said, smiling at Beca. "The music sounds great for it babe," She stated.

Beca smiled and blushed a little at Chloe's compliment. "Thanks, babe. I wanted to make sure that it sounded good so that it would be easier for you to record the verses," she replied, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Well, you certainly pulled it off," Chloe said, smiling and winking at her wife before they started the track over and Chloe began to sing her parts of the song.

"How Long Will I Love You"- Ellie Goulding & Jon Boden

"How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you,

And longer if I can.

How long will I need you?

As long as the seasons need to

Follow their plan."

Beca smiled as she listened to Chloe sing. After she finished the verse, Beca stopped the music and motioned for Chloe to take off her headphones. "That sounded good, babe. Do you want to record that verse now and move on?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds good to me," Chloe said, smiling before they began to record her parts of the song.

Once Chloe had recorded her parts of the song, it was Beca's turn to record her harmonies. The brunette showed the redhead which buttons to press on the soundboard to start recording before going into the booth and putting on the headphones. "Alright, I'm ready, so you can start recording whenever," Beca said, smiling at her wife and giving her a thumbs-up.

Chloe nodded and then pressed play on the recording, excited to see her wife in action. She smiled at the woman, enjoying the wonderful singing Beca was doing at the moment.

"How long will I want you?

As long as you want me to,

And longer by far.

How long will I hold you?

As long as your father told you.

As long as you can.

How long will I give to you?

As long as I live through you.

However long you say."

Once she finished singing, Beca took off her headphones and looked at Chloe. "So? How did I sound?" The brunette asked.

"Wonderful, babe. Our voices go so well together," Chloe said, smiling and clapping for her wife as she finished singing.

Beca smiled and blushed a little. "Our voices have always harmonized together. It just goes to show how much chemistry we have."

"I'd have to say that I agree," Chloe said, smiling at her wife.

Beca then came out from the booth and sat back down at the soundboard. "Alright, now that we've both recorded our parts, all I have to do is put the two vocal tracks together and then we can listen to the song," she said.

"That sounds good to me," Chloe said, smiling and watching as Beca began to do her thing. "You're so amazing at what you do."

"So are you, babe. You're one of the best choir directors in the world. I don't know how you do it, but you're incredible at it," Beca replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Chloe said, smiling and blushing a little. "I love watching you work."

"As do I," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe. The brunette took one of the redhead's hands and squeezed it gently before intertwining their fingers.

"Why don't we take a lunch break and check on the kids? Does that sound good, babe?" Chloe asked after Beca leaned in and pecked her lips.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, sounds good," The two went back to Beca's office, where the twins were watching the Disney channel on the TV. "Hey guys! How's it going in here?"

Quinn, one of Beca's interns, was watching the kids and smiled when the two women walked inside. "They've been great, and they had their lunch."

"That's good to hear. What show have you been watching?" Beca asked, sitting down on the couch and picking up Charlie.

"We were watching 'Sesame Street' at first, but now we're watching 'Paw Patrol," Quinn answered with a smile.

"Come here, Noah. Come see Mama," Chloe stated, picking up her son and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for watching them."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I'm always happy to watch them. They're great kids," Quinn said to Chloe, a smile still on her face.

Chloe smiled and then played with Noah and Charlie while Beca got their lunch out. "It shouldn't be too much longer that you have to watch them. We just have a couple things to touch up on the song after lunch."

Beca nodded. "Yeah, it should only be another hour or so. We're almost done with the song," the brunette said, smiling at Chloe.

"No worries, I could babysit these two all day," Quinn said. "They are really so sweet."

"Thank you, Quinn," Chloe said. "That's very kind of you to say."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just stating the truth. You and Beca really lucked out with these two."

"We really did, didn't we babe?" Beca said, turning to Chloe."We're so lucky to have not one, but two amazing kids in our lives," the brunette added.

"I'd definitely have to agree with you there," Chloe added, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "We indeed got very lucky."

"And I was also very lucky when I met you," Beca said, blushing a little after Chloe kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad that I met you. You've had such a positive impact on my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Now it was Chloe's turn to blush. The redhead bit her lip then looked down and took a bite of her food. "Thank you babe, I couldn't have put it better myself."

Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand gently. "And I meant every word of it, babe. Every single word," she murmured, leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

After lunch, the two women got back into the studio and finished up the song within the next hour since they only needed to make a couple tweeks. They then called Beca's boss, Tyrone to come in and listen to it. Chloe shook his hand and then the three of them sat down to listen to the song.

"So I take it that this is going to be a love song?" Tyrone said as they walked into the studio. Beca sat down at the soundboard and Chloe sat down in the chair on her right, while Tyrone sat down in the chair to the left.

Beca nodded, chuckling a little. "How did you guess?" She joked.

"Well then, let's hear it," Tyrone said enthusiastically, patting the table.

Chloe looked over as her wife's boss pushed play on the song and the background music began to play. Tyrone started to nod his head along with the melody, a small smile forming on his face. Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled, reaching over and taking one of the redhead's hands in her own.

They sat there for a few minutes, Beca and Chloe watching Tyrone as he listened to the music. After the song was over, he turned off the music and closed his eyes, thinking to himself for a few moments.

"So? What did you think?" Beca asked as soon as her boss opened his eyes again.

"I think we should release it as the first single from your next album," Tyrone said, smiling as he looked at Beca. "It's a great song, you two."

Both Beca and Chloe smiled back at Tyrone. "Chloe's the real star of the show here. This song wouldn't be what it is without her," Beca said.

"Well, it wouldn't be what it is without you either, babe," Chloe said, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Your voices just melt together perfectly, and it makes the song so catchy," Tyrone stated with a smile on his face.

"That's something that's always happened. I'm not sure how or why, but our voices have always been good together," Beca said.

"Well it works perfectly for this song. Great job, Reggie," Tyrone said. He knew Beca's real name, he just called her Reggie as a nickname. "And well done to you Chloe, you have a bright future in music."

After Tyrone left, Beca and Chloe went back to Beca's office to check on the twins again. They were now sleeping in the cribs that Beca bought for when she brought the twins with her to work. Beca and walked over to the cribs, smiling as she looked down at her two children. "They're so beautiful," she murmured softly, looking over at Chloe. "Just like their mama," the brunette added.

Chloe blushed at these words and smiled. "They are the most precious little humans in this world," She added, smiling happily. "They are so amazing, just the way they are," She stated, turning to look at Beca. "Just like their mommy."

Beca smiled back at Chloe, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Tyrone was right earlier when he said you have a bright future in music, in case you still don't believe me after all the times I've told you that," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, we will just have to see how my musical goes," Chloe said, taking a deep breath. "I still have a long ways to go before it's finished, but hopefully it will make its mark," She stated.

"I'm confident that it will make its mark," Beca said with a smile. "You're incredibly talented, babe. If anyone can do this, it's you."

"Thank you baby, that means a lot," She said, kissing Beca's cheek before sitting down on the couch to relax. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, it has been a long day, but it's been a productive one," Beca said, sitting down on the couch next to her wife. Chloe lay her head on Beca's shoulder and sighed happily, snuggling close to her.

"How do you think our song is gonna do on the charts?" She asked, smiling and closing her eyes to rest for a moment.

"Well, it's hard to predict how a song will do on the charts. It depends on the other songs that are on the charts at that time as well. But I have a feeling that our song will do great," Beca said, running her fingers through Chloe's hair.

Chloe smiled and held her wife close as she continued rest her eyes. "I love you babe, and I love this song we wrote."

"I love you too, babe," Beca murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Chloe's head. "You mean so much to me, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Later that day, they returned home and Chloe played with the twins while Beca showered. "You two are just so sweet, yes you are," She said, smiling and giggling.

Beca came out into the living room after she finished showering and got dressed, smiling when she saw Chloe playing with the twins. "Well, it looks like you guys are having fun out here."

"Yes we are, aren't we Charlie?" Chloe said, smiling as her two kids began to crawl towards her. Then something amazing happened.

Noah went to the table and pulled himself up, beginning to walk over towards Beca. "Oh my god," Chloe said. "Oh my god Beca, Noah's walking!"

Beca gasped and put her hand over her mouth as Noah slowly but surely began to walk over towards her. "Oh my god, Noah! You're walking!" She exclaimed happily. Chloe instantly got her phone out and began videoing her son's milestone.

"Come on Noah, go to Mommy! You're almost there!" Chloe cheered, rooting for her little son.

Noah reached Beca a few moments after, giggling as his mom picked him up and began kissing his face. "Mommy is so proud of you, Noah! I can't believe you walked!" Beca said, smiling from ear to ear.

Chloe couldn't help but tear up happily at this. "Oh wow, Noah! You're just a little cruiser," She said, smiling before watching Charlie get herself up and walk to Beca as well, wanting to be just like her brother. "Charlie! You're cruising too!"

Beca picked Charlie up once she had walked over to her, now holding both of the twins. "I can't believe it! You both walked!" She said, smiling at her two kids. "Chloe, they walked! Can you believe it? They walked!"

The redhead wiped her tears and nodded before standing up and walking over to Beca and the twins, kissing each of their cheeks before pressing end on the video. "I'm so proud of you two," She said, smiling happily.

"I'm so proud of you two as well, but you already knew that since I've said that at least twelve times," Beca said with a chuckle. She put Charlie and Noah back down on the floor, smiling as they both tried to stand up and walk again.

Chloe then hugged her wife and cried a couple tears of joy. "Bless this day Beca," She said with a giggle.

"Today has been a really good day, hasn't it?" Beca said, smiling and hugging her wife back.

"Yes, it has," Chloe said.

Soon it was time to put the kids to sleep, and Chloe did so while Beca cooked some dinner for them. When Chloe came back from putting the kids to sleep, Beca had the table set and was bringing the food out. "I take it that they fell asleep pretty quickly?" Beca said as she set their plates down on the table.

"Yeah they did, it was really impressive how quickly they fell asleep," Chloe said as she helped Beca bring the food out. "It must've been all that walking that tired them out," She added with a bright smile.

"It's been a busy day for everyone," Beca said, smiling back at her wife. She rested a hand on top of hers, running her thumb over the back of her hand. "Thank you for coming into the studio today and recording that song with me."

"While it was tiring, it was really fun," Chloe stated, smiling as they began to eat. "I can see why you love it so much. It's an amazing process."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. It takes a lot of work, though. It's not easy to make a song, let alone make it a good one," Beca said, taking a sip of wine.

"You're the best at it though babe, I'm so proud of you," Chloe said, smiling and sipping her drink.

"What can I say? It's easy to be good at what you do when you're inspired everyday by your amazing wife," Beca replied with a smile.

"You inspire me everyday," Chloe added. They clinked their glasses and took sips of their wine. After Chloe finished her sip, she raised her eyebrow. "Since today was full of milestones and wonderful creations, I think we need to celebrate," She took another sip of wine. "I propose, skinny dipping in the moonlight?" She said, smiling deviously at her wife.

"I think that is a great proposal, my lady," Beca replied, smirking back at Chloe. "Why don't I wash the dishes once we're done here and I'll join you in the pool once I'm finished?"

"Alright babe, I'll go check on the twins," She said, smiling before kissing Beca's cheek and then going to check on the twins. Once that was done, she went to their room and undressed herself before getting her towel and robe.

By the time Beca finished washing the dishes and went outside on the back deck, Chloe was already swimming around in the pool. Beca smiled when she saw her wife and walked towards the edge of the pool, dropping her towel on one of the poolside chairs before going in the water.

"Hello there," Chloe said, smiling and swimming over to her wife. She bit her her lip and smiled. "You look sexy right now, even more than usual," She said, chuckling as they swam up to each other.

Beca raised an eyebrow at these words. "Oh really? And what makes me look sexier than usual right now?" The brunette asked the redhead.

"You being naked," Chloe said, smirking and winking her wife's way. "That's what."

"Ah, I see. I can say the same thing about you then," Beca replied, winking back at her wife.

"Thank you, babe," Chloe added with a little bit of a blush. She then swam over to the edge of the pool and gazed out at the ocean as the moonlight reflected off of it.

Beca followed Chloe over to the edge of the pool, watching as the waves slowly crashed against the shore. "This is so beautiful," she said softly, in awe of the sight before her.

"We picked a good house, didn't we babe?" Chloe said, sighing happily. "You and I have good taste in houses."

"Mmhmm, we sure do have good taste in houses," Beca murmured, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist from behind.

A smile tugged at Chloe's lips and she leaned back into Beca's embrace. "I can't wait to go back to Florida for Christmas," She stated.

Beca smiled and started kissing along Chloe's shoulder. "I'm excited too, babe. We haven't been to Florida together in awhile, and we'll have the twins with us too."

"It'll be our first Christmas with the rest of our family, and the first of many Christmases with them," Chloe said, smiling and softly sighing with content as Beca's lips traveled along her skin.

Beca trailed her lips up from Chloe's shoulder to her neck, leaving a few soft kisses behind her ear at her weak spot. "You know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, right?" The brunette whispered in the redhead's ear, nibbling on her earlobe with her teeth.

"Of course I know, babe. You're so good to me. I've never felt so loved in my entire life," She whispered, smiling when Beca's teeth tugged at her ear. The redhead whimpered a bit when Beca kissed her weak spot. "I hope you know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Of course I know that," Beca replied, smiling and leaving a few more kisses on Chloe's neck before resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder, her arms still around her wife's waist.

"Why'd you stop?" Chloe ask, biting her lip and leaning her head back against Beca's shoulder. "I don't want you to stop, babe," She whispered.

Beca smirked a little at this and went back to kissing Chloe's neck. "I just didn't want us to get too carried away, that's all," the brunette murmured in her ear.

"Would it be a problem if we did get carried away?" Chloe smiled and closed her eyes at the warm and gentle feeling of Beca's lips on her neck.

"Nope, it wouldn't be a problem with me. Would it be a problem with you?" Beca murmured back, leaving a small hickey behind Chloe's ear. The only response Chloe gave was soft nod of the head and a whimper of pleasure, which spurred her wife on.

"God, you're so sexy," Chloe mumbled, reaching a hand up and running it through Beca's hair as the women sucked love bruises into her soft skin with her tender lips.

Beca smirked at Chloe's reaction, nipping at her wife's skin with her teeth a few more times. "How sexy am I, baby?" The brunette whispered, moving her lips to the other side of the redhead's neck.

"The sexiest woman alive," Chloe said, smiling and leaning her head to the other side so that Beca had better access. "That's how sexy you are, babe."

"I appreciate the compliment, but I can't possibly be the sexiest woman alive when that title already belongs to you," Beca said, tightening her arms around Chloe's waist and continuing to kiss her neck.

"You're my sexiest woman alive," Chloe moaned, opening her eyes and sighing with content as Beca held her close. The redhead then turned and kissed Beca's lips. Beca smiled and leaned into the kiss, deepening it by slipping her tongue inside Chloe's mouth.

The brunette eventually broke the kiss after a while to catch her breath, smiling and gazing into Chloe's eyes. "You are such a good kisser, babe," she said, leaning their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Chloe winked Beca's way as she said this. "You're amazing at it too. In fact, you do incredible things with your mouth, and I'm not just talking about kissing," She mumbled softly with a smug smirk on her face.

Beca smirked at these words and then raised an eyebrow. "Really? What other incredible things, besides kissing, do I do with my mouth?" The brunette asked.

"I think you know," Chloe whispered and winked before kissing Beca's lips one more time before swimming to the edge of the pool, hopping out and grabbing her towel robe. "If you'd like you use your oral talents, follow me," She winked before turning around and walking towards the house, knowing she had Beca's full attention.

Beca got out of the pool and dried herself off with a towel before putting on her robe and going in the house. She closed the door to the back deck behind her, a smirk spreading across her face as she watched Chloe head upstairs to their bedroom. Beca followed her to their room, smirking even more when she walked inside and saw the redhead already laying on the bed. "Someone's excited, huh?" The brunette said with a chuckle, sitting down at the end of the bed.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just untied her robe and let it fall off of her body. As the clothing item floated to the surface of the bed, every distinct feature of Chloe's form was showed off, laying there in all her glory. She gestured for Beca to come over with her finger and bit her lip, unable to hold back a smile. Beca smiled back at Chloe and crawled over to her, taking off her robe and letting it fall as she did so. Once she reached her wife, the brunette leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Mmmmm," Chloe hummed contently into the kiss, cupping Beca's cheeks. "In case it wasn't clear, you turned me on out there," She whispered when they took a brief break to catch their breath.

"It was pretty clear to me, babe," Beca replied with a chuckle, smiling and tucking a stay piece of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "I'd be lying if I said you didn't turn me on as well," she whispered in a low voice.

"Really? What did I do to turn you on?" Chloe asked, kissing her wife sweetly again. She ran her hands up and down Beca's back, their lips moving together in perfect sync.

"I think you should know by now that you turn me on no matter what you do, babe," Beca said with a chuckle. She sighed with content as Chloe's hands ran up and down her back, humming in approval of the kiss as well.

"Oh Beca, I love you," Chloe mumbled, pulling Beca's body down on top of hers. "I want to feel your lips all over my body," She whispered against the brunette's lips.

Beca smirked and broke the kiss, moving her lips to Chloe's neck. "How much do you love me?" She whispered, running her fingers through the redhead's hair and tugging at the ends of it.

"My love for you is infinite, Beca," Chloe whispered, holding the brunette close. "It can't be measured because it never ends."

Beca smiled at these words and moved her lips back to Chloe's, connecting them in a passionate kiss. "I like the sound of that," she mumbled with a smile against her wife's lips.

"If I wasn't getting laid before that statement, I think I am now," Chloe chuckled before tucking Beca's stray hairs from her messy bun away her face, kissing her once again with sweet love and passion.

"Oh, you definitely are now. There's no doubt about that," Beca murmured with a little chuckle, smiling into the kiss. "And in case you didn't know, my love for you is infinite," the brunette added, biting down on Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth.

Chloe smiled up at her wife and pulled her closer, running her hands up and down Beca's back as they got down to business.

About thirty minutes later, Chloe was tangled in the sheets with Beca right beside her. The redhead smiled as Beca's hands softly traced along her body, admiring how smooth Beca's hands were. "Well done, babe," She murmured, biting her bottom lip and blushing a little.

"Mmhm, well done to you too," Beca mumbled back, her voice muffled since her face was in her pillow. The brunette turned her head so that she was looking at Chloe and smiled at the redhead. "I never get tired of being with you, which is a good thing since I'm gonna be with you for a very long time."

"I hope you never get tired of making love with me either, because I know that's one thing I'll never get sick of," Chloe mentioned, smiling at her wife and kissing her hand before letting it go back to moving along her body.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll never get tired of that," Beca said with a chuckle. She closed her eyes, sighing with content as she and Chloe cuddled up to each other. "I love you so much," the brunette whispered, a smile spreading across her face.

"Aww," Chloe smiled softly. "I love you too, very, very much," She mentioned before turning to shut off the lights. "And I always will."

 **So the next few chapters are going to be the last and then we will start the third and final book in the trilogy. This one will focus more on Chloe's writing and creating Dear Evan Hansen, as well as Beca's successes and troubles at work. Also, they could be starting to think of having another baby. Give us your thoughts!**

 **Until next time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Christmas in Florida

Chapter 39: Christmas in Florida

Chloe and Beca were on their way to the airport with the twins for their flight to Florida. The redhead was working on some lyrics for one of her songs in the musical while Beca drove. "Babe, I need some help with lyrics," She said. "Since you're driving, is it okay if I read them off to you?"

"Yeah, of course that's okay with me. What do you have so far?" Beca asked, looking over at Chloe and smiling at her wife once they got to a stop light.

"Okay," Chloe took a deep breath before she read off a couple lyrics, singing in the melody she had on the sheet music, she also had a mini keyboard on her lap to play out the background music.

"If I Could Tell Her"- Dear Evan Hansen

"But he kept it all inside his head,

What he saw he left unsaid.

And though he wanted to,

He couldn't talk to you.

He couldn't find the way,

But he would always say:

'If I could tell her, tell her everything I see.

If I could tell her how she's everything to me.

But we're a million worlds apart,

And I don't know how I would even start.

If I could tell her,

If I could tell her.'"

"How did that sound babe?" Chloe asked, biting her lip as she awaited a response from her wife.

"That sounded amazing, babe. The lyrics were beautiful, and so was your voice," Beca complimented with a smile. "Really, babe, the song is incredible. I'm not surprised that it is, but I just want to make sure you know that."

"I have most of this song written, there are just a few things I need to figure out," Chloe mentioned as she scribbled a few words down on the page. She had written four songs so far for her musical that she was songs so far were: "Waving Through A Window," "You Will Be Found," "Does Anybody Have A Map?" and "Requiem," This was the fifth song and she had been working on another she was thinking of calling "For Forever," She then turned to Beca, opening her mouth to speak again. "What's your favorite song that I've written so far for the musical?"

"Hmm, that's a tough question," Beca said, looking back to the road when the light turned green. "I love all of the songs, of course, but I'd say that my favorite one is probably 'You Will Be Found.'"

"I love that one too," Chloe said with a smile as they continued to drive down the road. "I really like the two I'm writing right now. I've been working on 'For Forever' for a really long time now. I guess you could say I've been working on it for forever," She joked, putting the sheet music back in her bag. "So, are you sure your boss said it was okay to use your private jet for the flight to Florida?"

Beca nodded her head. "I mean, it's my private jet, so he can't really tell me that I can't use it," the brunette said with a chuckle. "But yes, he did say that it was okay for us to take it to Florida."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure," Chloe mentioned. "Blaine, Carly and Ren are meeting us there at the airport," She said. "They should be getting there little bit before us."

"I can't wait to see your family again. It feels like I haven't seen them all in years," Beca said, smiling and taking Chloe's hand in hers before squeezing it. "I think that we're gonna have a really great Christmas in Florida. I can't wait."

"And I can't wait for you to reveal that special present you said you were working on," Chloe said, smiling and bringing Beca's hand up to kiss it gently before resting their linked hands on her thigh.

"I can't wait for your reaction to the special present. I know you're gonna love it," Beca replied, smiling and blushing a little when Chloe kissed her hand.

"You've been very good at hiding it I must say," Chloe mentioned. "But I know whatever it is, I'll love it."

About ten minutes later, they reached the airport. Beca found them a parking spot surprisingly easy, and they walked into the airport after getting the twins out of the car along with their luggage. "Babe, can you look at the tickets and see what gate we're supposed to go to? I think it's on the B concourse, but I'm not sure," Beca said as she pushed Charlie and Noah's stroller.

"Yeah I will," Chloe said, walking over to the flight board with hers and the kids luggage. Really, she could fit everything the twins needed into her bag, but she had an extra bag for diapers and such. "Babe, we're on the B concourse," She said, walking back to Beca, Charlie and Noah.

"So I was right," Beca said with a chuckle as the four of them started walking again. "Do the twins have any idea where we're going?" Beca thought aloud, looking down at the two kids in the stroller.

Chloe looked and saw the twins looking around the airport with interested eyes. "Well, they probably know that where we are isn't home. So to answer your question, I think they know that we're going somewhere. They may not know exactly where, but home is the most familiar place to them so they know something is different."

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I think that they'll be very happy once they see their grandma again. They really do love your mom," she said to her wife with a smile.

"My mother has always been amazing with kids, I don't know how she does it. Whenever we had friends over who had little babies, they'd instantly want to be held by my mother," Chloe chuckled at the memory. "She's a total baby magnet."

As they were walking to the B concourse, Chloe spotted Blaine, Carly, Ren, and Beca's parents standing there and waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Beca called out, smiling and waving at them. "Are you excited?" the brunette asked once they got closer.

"You bet we are!" Beca's father said, smiling and waving with one arm around Beca's mother, Holly. "I haven't been to Florida since we took you to Disney World when you were eight years old," He chuckled.

Beca chuckled along with her father. "I remember that all too well," the brunette said with a smile as she recalled their summer vacation from all those years ago. "I can assure you that I'm a lot less annoying now than I was then," she added, chuckling a little more.

"Oh darling, you weren't annoying at all," Holly said, smiling and hugging her daughter as they walked towards the door to get to the jet. "You were eight years old and you were at Disney World. You were just excited to be there."

"I remember when you showed me pictures of Beca in her Mickey Mouse hat," Chloe said, smiling and chuckling. "Maybe when the twins and Ren are older, we can take them all to Disney World and get pictures of them in Mickey Mouse hats," she said as she held the door for everyone.

They walked down the tunnel and soon reached the runway where the jet was. The flight crew brought them over to the jet, taking their belongings from them before showing them where the stairs to get on the plane were. "Are you excited, babe?" Beca asked, holding Chloe's hand as they walked up the stairs together.

"Very," Chloe said, smiling and squeezing Beca hand as they got inside. "I haven't been on your private jet before. This is what you used for your tour, right?" She asked as she looked around. It was amazing, very furnished, and well put-together. It even had a bar for the adults and a fridge full of food along with some bedrooms.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we used this for my tour. It's pretty sweet, isn't it?" She said as they walked around the cabin of the jet. "So, what would you like to do? We can watch a movie or play with the twins. Whatever you want, babe."

"Well we need to give them their bottle and then burp them. But after that we can play with them if you'd like," Chloe said, smiling and setting their stuff in the main bedroom.

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll unpack some of our stuff and then I'll join you. Does that sound good?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'll go check and see how everyone else is doing," Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and then went to see how everyone was getting along. She went to Beca's parents, who were sitting in their seats for the plane ride. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great, Chloe. How are you?" Holly said, smiling at her daughter-in-law. "Thank you for inviting us to come with you to Florida. Both John and I are so excited!" The older woman added, smiling even more.

"I'm so glad you're coming. I think we should make this little family reunion an annual Christmas tradition," Chloe said, smiling and sitting down next to them.

"I agree, Chloe. I also think it would be fun to take everyone to Disney World like you suggested earlier," John said, smiling as Chloe sat down with him and Holly.

"Maybe, I think that would be a good idea," Chloe said, smiling and chuckling. "Thank you guys so much for coming."

"Thank you for having us. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for your kindness," Holly replied happily. "Nothing makes me happier than spending the holidays with my family."

"Me too, I love getting to see my family around the holidays," Chloe said, smiling. "I wish you could've seen my dad. He would always make a delicious Christmas dinner and dress up as Santa Claus for the little kids," She said, reminiscing the memory with a smile on her face.

"John, why don't you be the Santa Claus this year?" Holly suggested, turning to him. "Don't you think that would be fun? The kids would love it too."

"I don't know if Charlie and Noah are old enough yet, but I'll definitely dress up for Ren," John said, smiling and chuckling. "If that's alright with you, Chloe."

"Are you kidding? Of course, I'm sure that Ren will love having a Santa Claus," Chloe smiled widely and then got out Charlie's bottle. "Holly, would you mind feeding Charlie while I feed Noah?" She asked, getting out Noah's bottle so she could feed him.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Holly said, reaching for the bag and taking out Charlie's bottle. She then took Charlie and held her in her arms while she fed her.

The flight attendants came in and went over the safety procedure before the plane got on the runway. Not long after that, they were in the air and Chloe was burping Noah after he finished eating. Beca came and joined the rest of her family a few minutes later, sitting down in the seat next to Chloe. "Hey guys. How's it going out here?" She asked.

"Good, everyone is settled in," Chloe smiled as Beca sat down. "How are you?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"I'm great. How are you?" Beca asked, smiling back at Chloe and taking the redhead's hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"I'm perfect now that you're next to me," Chloe said with a wink before leaning over and kissing her wife's lips gently. Chloe then gave Noah to John since he said he wanted to hold Noah for awhile.

Beca smiled into the kiss and lingered on Chloe's lips for awhile before pulling away slowly. "I can say the same thing, babe. You always brighten my day," the brunette murmured.

"How fast do you think this jet can get us to Florida, Beca?" John asked as he held Noah in his arms.

"I'm not sure, actually. I imagine that it'll be faster than a normal flight from LA to Tampa, but I don't know for sure," Beca answered. "I can ask one of the flight attendants if you want," she offered.

"No, that's okay," Chloe said, smiling. "Wanna wager a guess?" She asked smirking.

Beca chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not? What's your guess?" She asked Chloe.

"I bet you five bucks that it takes between three hours and three hours and fifteen minutes," Chloe replied, smirking at her wife.

"Alright. I bet you five bucks that it takes three hours and forty-five minutes to four hours," Beca said, matching Chloe's smirk.

"Bring it on babe," Chloe said, smiling before they turned to everyone else and rejoined the conversation. Blaine and Carly were playing with Ren, and Chloe went to join them.

Blaine smiled when Chloe joined him, Carly, and Ren. "Hey, Chloe. How are you doing?" He asked his sister while Ren sat in his lap.

"Great, how about you guys?" Chloe asked. It had been awhile since Chloe had seen her brother, but she was more than delighted that they were starting up the tradition of family Christmas again.

"We're doing great too. I'm so glad that we're all going down to Florida for Christmas. I've really missed it," Blaine replied, chuckling when Ren crawled off of his lap and over towards Carly.

"I know, nothing beats Christmas with the family," Chloe mentioned as little Ren went to his mother. "What are you most looking forward to, Carly?"

"I'm not really looking forward to anything in particular. Like Blaine said, I'm glad that we're all going down to Florida together. It's gonna be a great time," Carly replied, smiling as Ren came over to her.

"Momma," Ren said sweetly, climbing into his mother's lap and cuddling close to her.

This made Chloe's heart melt. "He's so adorable, you guys, and he's so sweet."

Both Blaine and Carly smiled at Chloe's words. "Thanks, sis. You've got two adorable and sweet kids of your own," Blaine said, looking over at Charlie and Noah.

"Yeah, I do," Chloe said, smiling at Charlie and Noah, who were napping in their grandparents' arms at the moment.

"I'd say that we all got pretty lucky in terms of the adorableness of our children," Carly said, smiling and holding Ren in her arms.

"Blaine, Carly. Do you two ever plan on having another baby?" Holly asked as she held a sleeping Charlie in her arms.

Blaine and Carly looked at each other for a moment. "We hadn't really thought about it, but we might have one more," Blaine said.

"Really? That would be awesome. I'm sure Ren would love to have a little brother or sister," Holly replied with a smile.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till the time is right for both of us," Carly said, smiling and reaching to squeeze Blaine's hand.

"What about you, Chloe? Have you and Beca thought about having another kid?" John asked his daughter-in-law.

"We've talked about it," Chloe said, smiling over at Beca. "We actually agreed to start trying again once the twins are a year and a half old."

"Is Beca going to be the one to carry the baby this time, or are you going to do it again?" Holly asked.

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca before turning back to Holly. "I'm carrying it again, but we're going to use Beca's egg."

John and Holly smiled at this. "I'm glad that you're going to do that. It'll be so cute to have a mini Beca running around," Holly said.

"I know, I think so too," Chloe said with a cute giggle before blowing a kiss to her wife. "I know she will be absolutely adorable."

Beca smiled and caught the kiss that Chloe blew to her, blushing as she did so. "No matter what our kids look like, they're always going to be adorable," the brunette said.

"I agree," Chloe said, smiling and biting her lip at her wife's adorable blush before she played peek-a-boo with Ren to pass time.

The rest of the flight went by quickly, and soon they were in Tampa. Chloe ended up winning the bet, as the total flight time ended up being just under three hours and fifteen minutes. Once the jet landed and drove over to the gate, everyone got off the plane and waited for the crew to bring them their luggage.

Chloe called a couple Ubers for their large group and then they waited just outside the baggage claim. Chloe held Beca's hand. "Florida is so beautiful in the winter," She whispered to Beca. "We may not have snow, but we have incredible sunshine."

"It was the exact opposite in Maine," Beca said with a chuckle. "We has a ton of snow and not a lot of sunshine. Even though it was always freezing outside, winter was always beautiful."

"I believe it," Chloe said, smiling. They got into their Ubers and within fifteen minutes they made to Chloe's childhood home.

Holly and John had never seen Chloe's home, but they loved how it was on a river. "Wow Chloe, Blaine, this house is absolutely beautiful."

"It was an amazing spot to grow up on. You just have to watch for the mosquitoes when it gets humid during the fall," Chloe chuckled as they carried their bags and made it to the door.

"We didn't have a lot of mosquitoes in Maine, just because it was cold almost the entire year," John said with a chuckle, carrying his and Holly's luggage.

Kelly then opened up the front door with a smile on her face as the six adults and three kids came up the steps of the front deck. "Yay, you all made it! I'm hoping you had safe travels?" She said, giving her son and daughter a hug before hugging everyone else.

"Yeah, the flight here went smoothly. It's great to see you again, Kelly," Beca said, setting her bags down so she could hug her mother-in-law.

"Well, come on in," Kelly said, helping everyone with their bags as they went inside.

"The place looks great, Mom," Chloe said as she checked out all of the decorations.

"Thanks, sweetie. I made sure to go all out this year since we have so many guests," Kelly said, smiling as she lead the group inside the house.

"Why don't we all get settled into our rooms, and then we can order some pizza?" Chloe said. "Does that sound good?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Chloe's suggestion, and they all went to bring their stuff to their rooms.

After they settled into their rooms, Chloe ordered the pizza and then everyone gathered in the living room to catch up. "It feels like I haven't seen you all in ages! How are you?" Kelly asked.

As everyone shared their stories, it seemed as though things were going well in the lives of the Mitchells and the Beales. When it was Blaine and Carly's turn to talk, they both stood up. "Well, things have been going well. I just opened my restaurant and it's going really well," Blaine said. "But we have some big news," He said before turning to his wife.

"I'm two months pregnant," Carly said, smiling widely. Everyone immediately began clapping and cheering as well as giving hugs to both Blaine and Carly.

"Congrats , you two! That's so awesome!" Beca said, a wide smile on her face.

"We wanted to wait to say anything till we were all together," Blaine said, smiling. He kissed his wife's cheek and everyone joined them in celebration.

"This is so great. Thank you for giving me another grandchild," Kelly said, hugging her son and daughter-in-law as tears of joy welled up in her eyes.

"What do you two think it is? A boy or a girl?" Chloe asked excitedly once everyone had settled back into their seats.

"I have a feeling that it might be another boy, but I'll be happy regardless," Blaine said to his sister with a smile. "What about you, Carly?"

"I agree, I think it's another boy," Carly said. "But we're going to wait to find out the gender until the baby is born."

"That means you'll have to come up with multiple baby names. Have you two been thinking about that yet?" Holly asked.

"Well, we've talked about 'Archibald' with 'Archie' for short, that would be after my father. But we also thought about 'Daniel,'" Carly said, smiling. "For a girl, we were thinking about maybe naming her 'Avalon' with 'Ava' for short, or 'Ella.'"

"Those are all beautiful names," Kelly said, smiling. "And I'm sure that your baby will be beautiful too," she added.

Later that night, everyone was heading to bed. Chloe had just finished brushing her teeth, which was the last part of her nightly ritual. A smile spread across her face when Beca's wrapped around her from behind. "Hey there," Chloe said, leaning back into her wife's embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" Beca murmured back, tightening her arms around Chloe's waist and holding her close.

"Pretty good," Chloe said. "I'm clean and ready for bed," She turned around and rested her hands on Beca's shoulders.

Beca smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes, her arms still around Chloe's waist. "Well then, would you like to cuddle with me for a little bit before we fall asleep?" The brunette asked the redhead.

"Does cuddling involve a little makeout session?" Chloe asked, biting her lip and smiling in the most adorable way.

"It can if you want it to," Beca replied, smiling back at her wife. The brunette then leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "I definitely wouldn't mind a little makeout session," she mumbled against the redhead's lips.

Chloe smiled and then pulled Beca with her toward the bed. They had gotten the guest room and they had a king sized bed. Chloe the lay down on top of Beca, reconnecting their lips in a tasty and loving kiss. The redhead quickly began to move her hips against Beca's to cause a little friction while she allowed Beca's tongue inside her mouth.

Beca sighed with content as their lips moved together in sync, running her hands up and down Chloe's back. "Mmm, I love getting to kiss you," she murmured, tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her wife's ear.

Chloe softly giggled and kissed Beca's lips gently. "I love getting to kiss you too baby," She whispered, allowing Beca to flip them over and take control.

Beca flipped them over so that she was now on top, starting to grind their hips together like Chloe had been doing before. "I love you so much, baby," she whispered, leaning in and connecting their lips again.

"Mmmmm, I love you too," Chloe hummed against Beca's lips, gripping the woman's waist as she rolled her hips along with Beca's.

The friction between their bodies increased as they rolled their hips together, and Beca was soon struggling to catch her breath. "I thought this was going to be a little makeout session," the brunette said with a chuckle, moving her lips to Chloe's neck.

"It still is, a little grinding is always nice," Chloe said, chuckling and closing her eyes before sighing with content as Beca kissed her neck. "Unless, that is, you're getting turned on?" She added with a smirk.

"I can't confirm or deny anything," Beca said, smirking back at her wife. "Do you think I'm getting turned on?" She asked.

"I think we've been together long enough for me to know when you're turned on," Chloe whispered, reconnecting their lips.

"You do have a point there, babe," Beca said, smiling into the kiss. "I can't help the way you make me feel, babe," she added, tugging at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth.

Chloe hummed in approval and ran her hands down Beca's back and to her bum. "Do you want to stop here, or do you want to go all the way tonight?" She moaned softly, squeezing Beca's bum.

"Whatever you want, babe. I'm fine with either. The choice is yours," Beca murmured back, moving her lips to Chloe's neck and leaving a few hickeys.

"I do have something special planned for Christmas night, so why don't we just keep it PG-13 tonight?" Chloe said, smiling and allowing Beca's lips to move across the skin of her neck.

"That's cool with me," Beca said, starting to trail her lips along Chloe's collarbone. "Can I get a hint as to what the special plan for Christmas night is?" She asked.

"Hmmm, let me think of what I could tell you without giving it away," Chloe said, biting her and closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Beca's lips on her skin. After a moment of of silence Chloe spoke up. "Mistletoe and champagne," She whispered, letting out a happy sigh when Beca's lips moved across her chest to her other collarbone.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Beca murmured back, running her fingers through Chloe's hair and tugging at the ends of it. "I don't just like the sound of that, actually, I love the sound of that."

"I figured you would," Chloe answered breathily, biting her lip and loving the sensation of Beca's lips. "It'll be a night to remember."

"Every night, and every day, and every second that I spend with you is worth remembering," Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes and smiling softly at her redheaded wife.

"Is that so?" Chloe asked, unable to keep a pink heat from rising up in her cheeks as Beca stared lovingly into her eyes. "What makes everything with me worth remembering?"

"What doesn't make everything with you worth remembering?" Beca said, making Chloe blush even more. "You're an amazing person, Chlo, and I'm so glad to have you in my life."

"You're more amazing," Chloe whispered before pulling Beca down into a kiss, smiling against her wife's lips. "Now, let's get to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and holding the redhead close. "I love you, baby. Goodnight," she murmured, closing her eyes and sighing with content.

Over the week, the family continued to do fun activities for Christmas. They went to the beach, visited the zoo, and held the annual Christmas game night that Beales always had.n) The time flew by quickly, and soon it was Christmas Eve.

Kelly prepared a delicious Christmas Eve dinner for everyone, which they were currently eating in the dining room. "Kelly, this food really is amazing," Beca said, smiling at her mother-in-law.

"Thank you Beca, I'm glad you're enjoying it," Kelly responded with a huge smile. "Christmas dinner is going to be even fancier."

"Just imagine cheesy, potato casserole and sweet Christmas ham," Blaine said, installing an image in Beca's brain.

"That sounds incredible," Beca said, smiling as she thought of the delicious meal they would be having tomorrow night.

"The best part is the green bean casserole she makes, at least in my opinion," Chloe mentioned.

"I'm sure that it'll all be amazing," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "You always make amazing food," she said, turning to Kelly.

"Thank you Beca, that's very kind of you to say," Kelly said before they all continued to eat their food.

After dinner, it was time for the reading of "The Night Before Christmas," which was usually read by Richard, but John volunteered to read it.

"Alright everyone, are we ready?" John asked as they sat in the living room together. Once everyone nodded, he opened the book to the first page and started to read. "'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house: not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Chloe held Charlie in her lap while Beca held Noah. She smiled as John read, and the happy memories of her father at Christmas time came back to her. She leaned down and kissed Charlie's head as they all listened to him read, staying silent throughout so that John wouldn't get interrupted.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there. The children were all nestled, snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads," John said, looking up from the book and smiling at Charlie, Noah, and Ren.

Once John finished reading, everyone decided it was time to go to bed. As soon as Chloe finished putting the kids down for bed, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. "Hey babe, could you grab me some pajamas?" She asked as she brushed her teeth, wrapped in a towel from her shower.

"Yeah, of course," Beca said, going into their room and walking over to Chloe's suitcase. "Which ones do you want?" The brunette asked.

"Doesn't matter," Chloe said, smiling as she made her way over to the hairdryer. "Anything is fine."

Beca grabbed one of the pairs of pajamas in Chloe's suitcase and then brought them to her. "Here you go," the brunette said as she handed them over to the redhead.

"Thanks babe," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek before letting her towel fall off of her body. Once she was in her PJs she joined Beca in bed. "Merry Christmas Eve, baby," She said, kissing the woman's lips softly.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," Beca murmured back against Chloe's lips, smiling as they kissed. When they pulled away, the brunette gazed into the redhead's eyes lovingly. "I love you so much," she whispered softly, her smile growing wider.

"It makes me really happy to have the family together again. We haven't all been together since Charlie and Noah were born," Chloe mentioned with a smile on her face as she and Beca lay in bed together.

"Mmhm, it is really nice that we're all together again," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her close. "I really like spending time with your family, especially during the holiday season. They're such great people."

"So is your family baby," Chloe whispered, holding Beca close and nuzzling her nose a little. "Holly and John are amazing people, and they raised an incredible woman who I love very much."

Beca smiled and blushed a little at Chloe's words. "I'll always be grateful to your mother and father for raising my incredible wife. I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered back.

Chloe brought Beca's hand up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss on it before turning off the lamp and shutting her eyes as she rested in Beca's arms. "Goodnight babe, I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Beca murmured in Chloe's ear as the two of them slowly fell asleep. "More than you'll ever know," the brunette whispered, smiling and sighing with content as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning around 8:00, Chloe woke up to the smell of Christmas breakfast. Her mother would always get up early and make a delicious holiday breakfast meal for everyone to eat before they opened presents. Chloe saw Beca sleeping soundly next to her, and she smiled. The redhead leaned in and kissed her forehead before sneaking out of bed and putting on her slippers before heading down to the kitchen to help her mother.

Kelly had just started making breakfast for everyone when Chloe walked in, and the older woman smiled when she turned and saw that her daughter had joined her in the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, sweetie," she said, moving away from the stove for a few moments to hug her daughter before going back to the food.

"Merry Christmas Mom," Chloe said, smiling tiredly and pouring herself some coffee, adding some peppermint creamer afterwards. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Kelly shook her head. "Nope, I've got everything under control here," she replied. "Thank you for offering to help, though."

"Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, holding her mug of coffee in her hand.

"I did, I slept very well," Kelly stated before she saw Beca walk into the kitchen behind Chloe. "Merry Christmas, Beca," She said, smiling when the girl wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind.

"Merry Christmas, Kelly," Beca said, smiling and hugging Chloe. "Merry Christmas, babe," the brunette whispered in the redhead's ear, kissing her neck a few times.

"Right back at you. Merry Christmas, Beca," Chloe smiled and then turned her head to give Beca a sweet good morning kiss. "I can't wait for you to open your present."

"And I can't wait for you to open yours," Beca replied, smiling into the kiss. She leaned their foreheads together once their lips parted, her arms still around Chloe's waist.

"You have hyped up your present for me this year, and I can't wait to see what you did," Chloe said, smiling before sipping her coffee before leaning and kissing Beca softly once again.

"Believe me, babe, it's worth all the hype it's been getting," Beca told her with a chuckle before their lips connected in another kiss.

Soon, everyone was awake and Kelly's Christmas breakfast was on the table. She'd made ham and egg casserole with broccoli and cheese. There were hash browns, sliced apples, and homemade English muffins along with mimosas for the adults and orange juice for the kids. It truly was a feast. "Everything looks amazing, Mom," Chloe said, smiling as she sat next to Beca.

"Yeah, this looks incredible. I'm sure it tastes even better," Beca said, smiling over at her mother-in-law.

"Thanks, you two," Kelly replied, smiling back at them. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

Chloe smiled and then took a bite of the hash browns. "Oh Mom, you're such a great cook," She said, smiling.

"I second that," Blaine said, smiling and taking a sip of his mimosa to wash down a bite of hash browns.

"Wow, Kelly," Holly said. "I have to get your recipe for this egg casserole because it's absolutely delicious," She said after taking a sip of her mimosa.

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys like the food. I'll give you the recipe after we have breakfast and open presents," Kelly said.

After breakfast, the group gather in the living room around the Christmas tree. Chloe sat next to Beca with Charlie on her lap, leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. "What present is going to be opened first?"

"Why don't we let the kids pick presents to open first?" Beca suggested. "I think Ren over here might burst if he has to wait any longer," the brunette added, chuckling.

All the adults agreed and then they let the kids open their presents. After about fifteen minutes, it was time for the adults' presents to be handed out.

"Alright, who should open their presents first?" Beca asked, sitting by the Christmas tree and sorting through the presents.

Chloe quickly answered. "I want to give you yours!" She said, smiling before making her way over to the front closet. "I had this shipped in a month ago once it had been finished. I hope you like it," It was a beautiful acoustic guitar made out of cedar wood by a local artist in LA. It had Beca's initials engraved on the back of the neck of the guitar. Chloe handed Beca the big box.

Beca smiled as she took the gift from Chloe, starting to get an idea of what it was as soon as she held it. "Hmm, I wonder what this could be," the brunette thought aloud as she started to unwrap the box, opening it once she had taken all of the wrapping off.

"I hope you love it, because you said you've been needing a new one lately," Chloe said, biting her lip nervously as Beca took off the wrapping paper.

Beca opened the box and looked inside, gasping when she saw the guitar. "Oh my god!" She said excitedly, taking the guitar out of the box and holding it. "This is so cool," the brunette said, smiling widely. "Thank you, babe. I love it," Beca said, turning to Chloe and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"It has your initials engraved on the back, and it has a plug in for an amp so you can perform with it at your concerts," Chloe said, smiling as Beca's lips planted a quick peck on hers. "Play it, see how it sounds."

Beca did as Chloe told her to and strummed a few of the strings, smiling as a beautiful sound filled the room. "This is incredible, babe. Thank you so much. I love it," Beca said, playing the guitar a few more times.

After all the adults had given out their presents, it was time for Beca to give Chloe hers. "Alright Beca, it's time to give your wife her present from you."

Beca put the guitar back in the box and then grabbed her present for Chloe from under the Christmas tree. "Here you go, babe," Beca said, giving the present to her wife. "I hope you like it."

Kelly was the only one who knew what Beca was giving to Chloe, since Beca had to contact her mother-in-law so she could get the materials that she needed for Chloe's Christmas present. Kelly smiled as she watched Chloe start to unwrap the present, knowing that she would love it.

Beca's Christmas present to Chloe was a blanket made from pieces of fabric from some of her father's old flannel shirts. The brunette knew how much those flannels meant to the redhead, so she hoped that she would love the blanket.

Chloe then opened the box and her heart stopped for a moment. She smiled and covered her mouth as she instantly recognized pieces of her father's old shirts. She then pulled out the blanket and ran her hands over it, joyful tears glistening in her eyes. "Wow, Beca, did you make this?" She said, turning to her wife.

The brunette shook her head. "No, I didn't make it, but it was my idea. I had a professional do it because I didn't want to mess it up," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Beca, it's so beautiful," Chloe said, tearing up happily before hugging the blanket against her. It had a faint scent of her father's old cologne on some of the shirts. "No one has ever made me such a beautiful gift. Thank you," She said, turning to Beca and wiping a few joyful tears.

Beca smiled and wiped away the tears that remained before leaning in and connecting their lips. "I'm glad you like it, babe," she murmured as their lips parted.

It was as if there was nobody else in the room at the moment, just Beca and Chloe. The thirty-two year old had always wanted a love like this, but she had never in a million years imagined that she would actually find that love. Chloe looked at the blanket and then at Beca. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Becs," She whispered, hugging her wife.

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe back, leaning their foreheads together. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," the brunette whispered softly.

After their little moment, everyone got dressed for the day. Kelly began prepping the Christmas dinner with John and Holly. Blaine and Carly took the kids down to the beach, and Chloe and Beca went to the grocery store to buy some things that Kelly needed for the dinner.

"Today's been great so far," Beca said with a smile as they walked through the grocery store together. "I'm really glad you like your present, babe," the brunette added, taking Chloe's hand in hers and linking their fingers.

"Are you kidding? Beca, that was the most incredible gift that I've ever received. You have no idea how much it means to me," Chloe said, squeezing her wife's hand and smiling at how jubilant the two of them were. "I just hope that you know that blanket is so amazing, and I love it so much."

Beca smiled and leaned in, giving Chloe a sweet peck on the lips. "And I want you to know that the guitar you got me is so amazing, and that I love it so much," the brunette murmured against the redhead's lips.

"I hope you'll use it when you perform on tour," Chloe said, smiling and winking. "The guy who made it said that it gives off really great sounds."

"I'm sure that it does," Beca replied, taking the grocery list out of her pocket and looking over it. "I definitely plan on using it for my next tour. It's a beautiful guitar. I couldn't have asked for a better one."

"I have one more present for you tonight," Chloe mentioned, smirking for a moment before biting her lip at her wife. "It's a pretty fun one if I do say so myself."

"Oh really?" Beca asked, smirking back at Chloe and raising an eyebrow. "Well, if it's as fun as you say it is, then I can't wait for it."

"Well, it does involve something that we both really love doing with each other," Chloe winked before grabbing some of the groceries that they needed.

Beca's smirk grew even wider when Chloe winked at her. "Well, now I think I have a pretty good idea what this present is, and I know that I'll love it."

That's when the redhead pulled Beca close before speaking in a soft tone so only Beca could hear. "You'll love it so much that you'll be moaning my name in your sleep for the next week," Chloe whispered, quickly and sensually biting her earlobe before grabbing a couple more ingredients.

The tone of Chloe's voice sent shivers down her spine, and Beca bit down on her lip. "I can't wait for it, babe," the brunette said softly, blushing a little.

"Neither can I," Chloe said before winking and walking down the aisle towards the milk and other dairy products.

Once they got what they needed from the grocery store, the two women went back to Kelly's house. "We've got the groceries!" Beca called into the house as she walked through the door with a bag in each hand.

"Thank you. Just set them on the counter. Blaine and Carly will be back from beach with the kids at any minute now," Kelly said, smiling as she mashed some potatoes and put asparagus in the oven.

Beca and Chloe set the groceries down on the counter like Kelly asked them to and then went onto the porch to wait for Blaine, Carly, and the kids to get back from the beach. "This Christmas has been awesome. I know I've said that already, but it really is one of the best Christmases I've ever had."

Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, linking their hands. "It really has been. I can't thank you enough for that blanket Becs," She stated, tearing up a little. "It is the most amazing gift that someone has ever given me. When I held it close, I could feel him around me."

Beca smiled at these words and teared up a little as well. "I'm glad, babe. That's exactly what I wanted it to do," the brunette replied, leaning in and kissing the redhead's lips softly.

"It certainly earned you some extra brownie points," Chloe smiled as their lips parted. "And you'll be rewarded tonight," she added with a wink.

Beca smirked and winked back at Chloe. "And you'll get a reward as well for the awesome present you got me," she replied.

After a wonderful and filling Christmas dinner, Chloe put the kids down to sleep and then took a shower. She dried her hair and then went to her suitcase and pulled out the lingerie she had bought for the trip. She knew Beca would love it, considering it showed off an ample amount of her cleavage, and really her whole body. It was a black push-up bra and matching underwear with red lace along the edges. She fluffed her hair into its natural waves and then took a deep breath before walking to her bedroom door.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said, leaning against the doorframe with one hand on her hip. A smile grew on her face when she saw Beca's head turn.

Beca's jaw dropped when she saw her wife standing in the doorway, and a blush immediately crept up on her face. "H-hey," the brunette stuttered, her eyes wandering up and down Chloe's gorgeous body.

"Merry Christmas," Chloe said as she walked over to Beca in a slow but sexy strut. She bit her lip at one point because she knew Beca found that both hot and adorable, but in this situation it was probably the former.

Beca continued to blush as Chloe walked towards her, and the brunette looked down so that Chloe wouldn't see. A few moments later, she looked back up again and saw that Chloe was now standing in front of her. "You look amazing, baby," she whispered softly.

A smile spread across Chloe's face as Beca sat there on the bed, placing her hands on Chloe's hips. Chloe began to run her hands through Beca's hair when the woman began placing soft kisses on her stomach. "I'm glad you think so," she mumbled, closing her eyes and smiling at the feeling.

Beca pulled Chloe down so she was sitting on her lap, continuing to kiss all over her stomach. "I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered softly, gently nipping at the redhead's skin with her teeth.

Chloe continued to watch Beca, sighing with content. The way Beca's lips traveled over her skin was a sensation Chloe could never get sick of. "Mmmm, baby," She mumbled, running her hands through Beca's lucious brown locks as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're all mine," Beca mumbled, leaving a few hickeys on Chloe's skin and soothing them with her tongue. "You're all mine, babe. All mine."

"I'm all yours," Chloe murmured, slightly tugging at Beca's hair as her wife's lips continued to mark her up. She smiled when Beca turned her around and lay her horizontally across the bed.

Beca smiled as she gazed down at Chloe then leaned in and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. "You mean the world to me," the brunette murmured against the redhead's lips, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

A soft moan escaped the redheads lips, and she held Beca's neck. "You're so good to me," Chloe mumbled, her breath hitching as Beca's hands snuck under her and rested on her back.

"It's what you deserve, babe. You deserve the best, and I'm going to make sure that's what you get," Beca replied, smiling and gazing into Chloe's eyes.

The woman beneath Beca couldn't help but smile and blush at the compliment, Chloe then pulled her down into a sweet and delightful kiss. "I can't wait," she murmured against Beca's lips, holding the woman's waist against her own as the kiss grew deeper.

Beca then started to slowly grind their hips together, creating friction between their bodies. "Tell me what you want me to do, baby," the brunette whispered to the redhead in a low voice.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and held back a moan so she could answer. "This is your coupon, babe, I want you to do whatever you feel like doing with me," She moaned, holding the woman's body against her and grinding her hips to create more pleasure for the two of them.

Beca smirked at Chloe's words. "Well then, I plan on taking full advantage of my coupon," she said, grinding their hips together faster and harder.

"Mmmm, please do," Chloe hummed, feeling herself begin to get wet as Beca's hips rammed against her own. She gripped onto Beca's pants, her nails scratching against the fabric.

"How much do you want me?" Beca asked, moving her lips to Chloe's neck, starting to leave a trail of both kisses and hickeys.

Chloe was too entranced by Beca's movements to answer her question, responding by moaning throwing her head back against the bed as her anticipation grew. She was finally strong enough to let a couple words out, "So much, Beca. So much," Chloe mumbled, her words being cut off by another moan as Beca's hips hit hers with a particularly pleasurable force.

Beca smirked and continued ramming their hips together, getting pretty turned on as well. Her breaths came in short ragged gasps, and small beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. "Shit," the brunette grunted, sitting up for a moment and pulling her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the floor next to the bed.

"Oh Beca, don't stop baby," Chloe moaned, her nails softly digging into Beca's skin and scratching down her back. Her legs wrapped around Beca's waist and she bucked her hips along with Beca, creating an intense pleasure that sent a spark to her core.

Beca smirked and began to trail one hand down Chloe's body towards her core. "Do you want me to touch you?" She whispered huskily, looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Yes," Chloe answered, biting her lip and closing her eyes, needing to feel the sexual contact. "Please touch me, Beca."

Beca obliged to Chloe's request, slowly pushing one finger inside of her. The smirk on her face grew when Chloe moaned loudly at her action. "You like that, don't you?"

The answer Chloe gave was pulling her down into a kiss as she bucked her hips onto Beca's finger. "Oh fuuuuck!" She moaned, dragging it out once Beca began to thrust that finger in and out.

Beca smirked and added another finger, building up a pace with her thrusting. "You're so hot like this," she murmured to her wife, marking her skin with hickeys.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe moaned, biting her lip as her wife started to move faster with her fingers. "Keep going baby, don't stop!" Her chest heaved up and down and her back arched multiple times.

Beca responded by adding another finger and increasing the pace even more, moving her lips from Chloe's neck to her chest. "I love you so much, baby, so much."

Chloe's breathing became sharp and rapid as her pleasure increased. She moaned softly and let her eyes roll into the back of her head, running her hands through Beca's hair as the woman's lips caressed her skin with sweet and tender kisses.

Beca then surprised Chloe by removing her fingers and replacing them with her mouth, sucking on her folds softly before beginning to swirl her tongue. Beca smirked and started going faster when she heard Chloe moan and felt her push her head down closer to her core.

"Fuck! Right there! Shit, Beca!" Chloe gasped at the sudden movement and instantly pushed Beca closer. The redhead had found out that Beca gave the best head when they had sex for the first time in their senior year of college. The woman just had the most talented mouth, and Chloe couldn't get enough of Beca when it came to receiving oral.

Beca continued to swirl her tongue around Chloe's folds, taking long strokes to increase her pleasure. The brunette continued to increase the pace as she felt Chloe's walls clenching up, knowing that she was close to her climax.

"You're so good! Fuck!" Chloe moaned bucking her hips as she begged for more. Her body was in total ecstasy. Beca always had made her feel that way during sex, and she was the only one who has made Chloe feel so much pleasure all at once.

Beca smirked and continued her ministrations, knowing that Chloe would reach her climax soon. "Come on, baby, just let go. I know you want to," the brunette murmured in a low voice.

"Add your fingers in again-" Chloe moaned, trying to keep her body from jerking around too much in absolute sexual pleasure.

Beca did as Chloe asked and inserted two fingers so that she was now thrusting with both her fingers and her tongue. "How's this, baby?" She asked.

Chloe didn't want the pleasure to end, it felt so incredible what Beca was managing to do to her body. "Fuck! I'm getting close, babe!" She screamed a couple times as she ran her hands through her wife's hair.

Beca went harder and faster than ever before, determined to push Chloe over the edge. "You taste so good, baby. I'm so lucky that you're all mine," the brunette mumbled as she continued to eat out the redhead.

One last hard stroke from Beca's tongue and Chloe was done for. "Oh my god! I'm cumming!" Chloe screamed. "Beca!" The redhead then released as an intense orgasm made her body shake and jerk with pleasure, making her knees bend, and her toes curl. "Fucking hell!" She moaned as she held Beca's head against her core.

Beca continued to give Chloe head to soothe her core, cleaning her up and then trailing her lips up her body. The brunette gave the redhead a sweet kiss on the lips and then pulled away, smiling and looking into her eyes. "How was that?"

"So damn good, Beca," Chloe answered breathlessly, her chest heaving as a thin layer of sweat covered her skin. "How did I taste?" She asked smiling and biting her wife's bottom lip gently.

"Incredible, just like you always do," Beca replied, smiling and leaning their foreheads together.

"You always surprise me by upping your game each time we make love," Chloe smiled and giggled softly. "I don't know how you do it, but you give me the best sex of my life each time."

"I'm glad that I do that, babe. That's always my goal," Beca said, smiling at Chloe's cute giggle.

"So, would you like me to return the favor?" Chloe asked, twiddling her fingers through Beca's hair absentmindedly. "I could tell you were getting turned on when you were grinding on me," She said with a sly wink and smug smile on her face.

"That I was," Beca replied, smirking back at Chloe. "I would give you the go-ahead now, but I have another present that I'd like to give you before you return the favor."

"And what is that? You already gave me the best present in the history of Christmas, I don't need anything else," Chloe said, pulling the covers over herself as Beca got up to get the present.

Beca went over to her suitcase and grabbed her headphones, plugging them into her phone and then handing them over to Chloe. "If I remember correctly, there's a certain song by me and Harry Styles that you've been dying to hear. I told you that if you waited until it was done, you would be the first person to hear it. The song is done and is actually going to be released later tonight, so I wanted you to hear it before the rest of world does."

Chloe's eyes lit up with excitement as she put the headphones on. "I can't wait to listen to this," she stated with a huge smile on her face. She closed her eyes when the song began to play, with a beautiful melody on the piano. Her smile widened when she heard Harry's voice start to sing.

"Remedy"- Adele

 **Harry:**

"I remember all of the things I thought I wanted to be,

So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe.

Right before my eyes I saw that my heart it came to life.

This ain't easy, it's not meant to be.

Every story has its scars."

 **Beca:**

"But when the pain cuts you deep,

When the night keeps you from sleeping,

Just look and you will see

That I will be your remedy."

 **Beca and Harry:**

"When the world seems so cruel

And your heart makes you feel like a fool,

I promise you will see

That I will be, I will be your remedy."

Tears made their way into Chloe's eyes as she listened to the words of the song. Beca's and Harry's voice sounded so beautiful together, plus, the lyrics and the melody were so powerful. Without a doubt, this had to be the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. She grabbed Beca's hands and squeezed them as she listened to the song.

 **Beca:**

"No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you

Come whatever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through

Your love, it is my truth

And I will always love you

Love you."

 **Harry:**

When the pain cuts you deep,

When the night keeps you from sleeping,

Just look and you will see

That I will be your remedy."

 **Beca and Harry:**

"When the world seems so cruel,

And your heart makes you feel like a fool

I promise you will see,

That I will be your remedy."

As the instrumental bridge started, Chloe had to wipe a couple tears from her eyes as she continued to listen. She knew that Beca had written this song while she was going through her therapy and PTSD from the who "Dale Incident," and the lyrics were absolutely taking Chloe to a whole other level of emotion. And as the final chorus came in, it was safe to say that Chloe had never fell in love with a song so deeply as this one.

 **Harry:**

"When the pain cuts you deep

When the night keeps you from sleeping."

 **Beca:**

"Just look and you will see

I will be, I will be your remedy.

Mmm hmm, mmm hmm."

Once the song ended, Chloe took the headphones off. Beca smiled and looked at the redhead expectantly. "So? What did you think?" She asked.

Chloe was at a loss for words. She set the headphones down on the bed and wiped away a couple tears as she set the headphones on bed before looking into Beca's eyes. Chloe then just pulled her wife into a hug, letting a few more tears fall. "Thank you," she said simply, holding Beca close to her.

Beca smiled and hugged Chloe back. "I'm glad you like the song, babe," she said softly, kissing the side of her wife's head. "Those are happy tears, right?"

"Yes, yes they are. It's just that the song is so powerful," Chloe said, wiping a couple more tears off of her cheek. "Did you write it for me when I was going through my depression?"

Beca nodded her head and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't really know what else I could do that would help you, so I wrote a song," she explained.

"Beca, it truly is the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Thank you," Chloe said, smiling. She then lay down with Beca and hugged her close. "I love you so much, Beca. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Chlo. Forever and always," Beca murmured back, smiling and closing her eyes as she and Chloe lay there together. Beca has never meant those words more than she did in that moment. Forever and always.

 **Hey guys! This is the last chapter of "Forever, Remember?" We hop that you guys have enjoyed our two stories of this AU so far! We are going to write a third and final book that will focus on Chloe and Dear Evan Hansen, as well as them having another child or two and Beca's second world tour. Stay tuned, the first chapter should be up soon! Thank you! We love you guys!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
